GeNiUs
by Krescent Wolf
Summary: P4 When a rogue sect of Magi targets Izanagi's chosen, it drags the Investigation team into a new battle. This time, they aren't the hunters. This time they are the hunted. They'd thought their victory meant the end, but it was only the beginning.
1. Genius 1: Fading Ash

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 1: Fading Ash

_~I am thou....~_

He walked through the throngs of faceless, suit wearing, briefcase carrying people. Half past eight in the morning was not the most pleasant time to be in a Japanese metropolis. He had no particular destination in mind, and no place that required his presence. The fact that he was needed no where was at once extremely pleasant and oddly disconcerting.

_~Thou art I...~_

He ran a hand through his short, ash-gray hair and sighed. Had it really... truly been a year since the events in Inaba had come to their conclusion? Only a year. And yet, three hundred and sixty-five days seemed like an eternity.

_~Thou art the one... who opens the door.~_

He had spoken with them often at first, visited Inaba whenever he could, wrote letters when he couldn't. And yet... that all seemed to fade. He hadn't so much as touched a television set since then, much less find a use for the very powers that had defeated a god. There was an irony in that, he supposed. The power to defeat a god...was completely useless in the real world.

He rarely heard from them now. The friends he had once forged a close and enduring bond with. They had said they'd be friends for ever. So why did he feel like their faces were blurred? He wasn't entirely certain how to feel. Why didn't it bother him that he could only vaguely remember them? Yosuke had short brown hair, he remembered, but he couldn't quite remember how his close friend used to wear it. Chie was always cheerful, but he couldn't quite remember what her voice sounded like.

He sighed, working himself into an ever downward spiral yet again. So he did what he always did... focused his mind on other things.

He was Ieyaru Reiko, after all. His mind was his greatest asset. Something as simple as focusing his thoughts should be of little challenge to a man whose I.Q. was higher than the IQ ranking system was able to rank. A few dozen colleges around the world, a handful of high end business' here in Japan and elsewhere in the world, even the Japanese government all kept their eyes on him.

He smirked ironically. No that was incorrect. They didn't keep their eyes on him. They kept their eyes on the lump of nerves generating electrical impulses inside his skull. _'Stop...'_

The thought came almost unconsciously.

_'Control.'_

It was a process he had trained himself in since middle-school. He was a rational person who was able to think everything through. There was no need for such a person to get angry. No need for a genius to get emotional.

_'Calm.'_

Or so he told himself. Over and Over.

"Senpai?"

He turned around to find a girl with short black hair. She was wearing his schools uniform... or the girls sailor suit version anyway. "I'm not your senpai anymore, Tatsuki." He put on his best smirk. "And shouldn't you be in class?"

"Senpai's senpai." She shrugged off his words easily, totally ignoring his question about class. "Say... you want to come with me to the shopping center? They have a sale on women's clothes..." She gave him a flirty smile. "I'll let you pick..."

His smirk was flawless, though he sighed inwardly. He had thought his 'fan club' would go away once he was no longer in high school. It seems he wasn't so lucky. "Sorry, but I'll pass... Maybe next time." Without sparing her a glance he moved through the crowd, turned down a street at random, and tossed a look over his shoulder to make sure he'd lost her.

There had only ever been one girl he'd actually opened his heart to. Despite the distance between them, after returning to the big city from Inaba, he'd kept in almost constant contact with her. For the first week or so there hadn't been a day where he -hadn't- called Yukiko. But gradually, that too had faded. It had gone from phone calls to text messages to letters. Now... he hadn't talked to her in almost two months. She too seemed like she was fading away in his mind.

He quickly quelled the strange feeling of discomfort rushing up through him.

Somehow, he felt angry, more than sad. Angry at himself, for getting used to the feeling of her fading face. They had used the word love so easily. And he partially wondered if the fact that the spark was no longer there when he thought of her was a result of being crushed by that love._'Stop...'_

He shook his head again.

"Oie... It's Reiko!"

Three guys dressed in average clothing were waving at him. He recognized them from his classes. He had just graduated from high school, and he was sure colleges were licking their lips at the prospect of getting him, but right now he gave that no care. "Yo." He gave them a non-committed greeting. In truth he didn't remember their names... just their faces and the fact that they had hung around him during his last year of classes.

"What are ya walkin around in a daze for, Rei?" One of them piped up with a smirk.

"Bored..." He lied. Of course it wouldn't be the easiest task in the world to tell them that he, the genius, was at a loss of what to do with his life because he couldn't untangle the mass of feelings and thoughts in his heart.

"Hah... even a guy who can do anything gets bored, huh?"

"Shinji, you moron. It's cause he -can- do anything that he gets bored easy."

There was something about their praise that felt like someone had inserted a needle into the small of his back. He ignored the errant feeling. _'Control.' _He put on a smile. "Nah, just got tired of dealing with all the recruiters..."

"Haha.. I bet!"

"Bet they swarmed your place once they all got the memo that you were graduating."

"Something like that." He put on a placating smile and kept moving down the sidewalk. Though the sudden jump in his irritation at the fact that they were following him wasn't unplanned... it didn't make it any more pleasant. He kept the irritation carefully off his ash colored eyes._'Calm.'_ He could hear them chirping and chittering beside him, and he only gave them the most non-committed answers, usually a nod or a simple 'yeah.'

They were used to it of course. During his first year of high school, he'd made a reputation out of being cool-headed and collected. When he had returned to the city high school for his third year he simply... resumed... right where he left off.

He stopped so suddenly one of the guys following nearly ran right into his back. He could -feel- it. Someone, in the sea of the faceless crowd, was staring at him. That in and of itself wasn't a big deal. A man who had been called a 'Once in ten generations genius' got used to being stared at.

No, the little bells in the back of his mind that signaled danger were ringing. All his training in kendo, and his fights in the world inside the TV had honed those bells quite nicely.

"Y-yo... Reiko... what's up?"

One of the guys beside him was looking for answers, but Reiko ignored him. His eyes swiveled scanning the crowd around him. His brow furrowed lightly as he spotted the source. She stood out like a beam of light at midnight. A woman, sitting at a folding desk on the sidewalk across from where he stood. He couldn't see her eyes, as most of her face, and the whole of her body was wrapped in a deep azure cloak. All he saw was the almost predatory smirk on her face.

His eyes narrowed as he moved across the street silently, and came to a stop right in front of the cloaked woman's table. She did indeed stand out. In a veritable ocean of gray and black suits, the bright royal blue cloak and hood was easy to make out. Most people passed right by her, never even stopping to glance however.

"Whoa, Rei. Don't tell me a guy like you's into fortune-telling."

Reiko paused, casting a glance over his shoulder. Apparently the three hangers-on had followed him again.

"I... too... would like to ask that question." The smooth, almost velvet-like voice came from the woman sitting at the table. She had her hands laced up by her face, her smirk just showing from behind them. "Do you believe in fortune-telling?"

Her voice drew his ashen gaze back to her. "I only believe what I see." It was another non-committed answer. He was someone who had entered another world, through a television screen, to do battle with gods. Kind of hard -not- to believe in the super natural under such circumstances.

Her smirk only widened. "You didn't answer the question, boy."

_'Sharp woman...'_ He paused, watching her as she shuffled a deck of Tarot cards. "I do believe there are powers out there that can't be explained." She challenged him, and he challenged back. "Do I believe every charlatan on the street with a deck of cards has the ability...then No. I don't believe in fortune-telling."

"Oh?" She seemed to get only more amused. "You think me a fake?"

"Course he does!"

"Yeah... as if a genius could be fooled by some faker on the streets."

Reiko narrowed his eyes. He didn't even hear the words of the three guys behind him anymore. It didn't look like the fortune-teller was listening to them either. "I do." So he answered simply.

"How about I prove myself to you." She scattered the Tarot cards into a pile with a chuckle. "Because it's you, boy, I'll give you a free reading."

"Hah... as if Reiko would bother with you."

"Yea seriously. C'mon Rei, lets go."

"Fine..." Reiko smirked. He didn't need to see the astonished looks on the faces of his three hangers-on. He could feel it. "I'll let you prove how much of a false prophet you really are."

She smirked, withdrawing three cards from the pile at random. She kept them face down, positioning the three cards in a horizontal line. "Lets see. The card representing the past is..." She flipped over the right-most card in the line. "The Devil... In the upright position." She paused a moment before continuing. "You have committed a grave mistake in the recent past..."

Reiko's eyes narrowed slightly as her hand moved to the next card. "The card indicating the present and near future is..." She paused again, her eyes looking up from behind her shroud to the gray haired boy in front of her. "The Tower... in the upright position." Her smirk widened just a fraction. But Reiko caught the motion. "It seems a catastrophe will strike you immanently... You should be wary of danger..."

Her hand moved toward the last card, but as it did, Reiko noticed something odd. He'd always been a keen watcher of people. He had learned long ago that, while not always true, most people said a great deal about themselves in the way they moved. The fortune-teller in front of him was... anxious.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." She gently flipped the card over. "Death... also in the upright position." She inhaled sharply, and Reiko noticed her reign in control over her smirk. "You will lose something precious to you... It is an unavoidable fate."

Reiko closed his eyes, before putting on his most superior smirk. One of his senpai during his first year of high school had called it the 'Reiko stare' and said it could ward off even the dirtiest politician. "Wow..." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "That's a pretty bad reading." He turned with a practiced chuckle. "I think I'll go home and hide under my bed." Ignoring the indignant stare from the female fortune teller, he began to walk off.

"S-say... Reiko..." Apparently his hangers-on had followed him. He sighed. "Y-ya think there's anything to that Tarot stuff?"

"Y-yeah... it's pretty creepy what she said."

"Garbage... the lot of it." Reiko waved a hand lightly. That had been, he though with a sense of irony, the most honest thing he'd said to the three followers yet. "She's nothing but a faker." They all seemed somewhat relieved.

"Oh.... oh crap Shinji!" One of the three raised his watch to another.

"Damn... sorry Reiko, but we gotta jet..."

"Sorry Rei...We're uh... meetin someone.." He raised his pinky with a wink. "You understand right?"

_'Finally..'_ He put on another placating smile. "It's fine. I'll see you around."

"Later!"

He didn't even watch them go as he turned a corner and walked into a small secluded childs play park. Well, as secluded as one could get in the big city at any rate.

He planted himself on a bench, his feet digging into the sand as he sighed. He had originally gone out for a walk to figure out what he was going to do from now on. He had just graduated high school after all. People all over the world were drooling in anticipation of what he might choose.

Frankly... it sucked.

But that was a feeling he'd learned to live with long ago. Somewhere along the line, his thoughts had drifted from his future course of action, to his inner feelings and his friends in Inaba. The thing he found most frustrating, he realized, as he sat back on the bench, was that this situation wasn't unique.

He'd tried numerous times before to lay out a plan of action and always ended up back in his memories. With a heaving sigh he looked up at the empty park. The carousel, the swings, the monkey bars. The place was oddly silent, even with the fact that the kids were in school.

All at once, he felt it. Numerous stares, numerous intentions filled with bloody murder. He leapt up, only to find himself surrounded by eight robed figures. He couldn't make out any of their features, since they were all clothed in flowing robes and hoods... it reminded him oddly of...

"We meet again boy..."

The fortune-teller... Reiko made a disagreeable sound. He should have noticed something sooner. "I knew you were a faker..." His ash-gray gaze scanned around him, making note of the figures that stood all around him. "But to think the only way you could tell the future was by forcing your hand... pathetic."

"Foolish boy. Wether it was pre-ordained... or forced... Fortune-telling is merely about the result. I suppose... In that sense... I am one of the best fortune-tellers around." He could hear the amusement dripping in her voice.

"Lady Sayako... is it him? Is it the sinner?" It was one of the robed figures to his right. A male by the sound of the voice.

"It is..." She swept back her hood, revealing a pale faced young woman with stark white hair. The most startling feature however, was her eyes. One blue, one violet. She wore the same anxious smirk as before. "The foolish mortal that committed the greatest sin of them all. To think he would even dare..." She looked at him sardonically. "to raise his hand against a god."

Reiko narrowed his gaze. "A... god?" Did they... mean Izanami? No. Reiko retracted that thought. Though the woman in front of him was most assuredly Japanese... there was nothing traditional or Japanese about their dress. Certainly followers of a traditional Japanese goddess wouldn't look so... occult. But that meant...

"Yes a god... You committed the One-sin. The unforgivable sin of slaying our god. The very god who graced us with power. The great lord of illusion... " She rose a hand toward Reiko before grasping it tightly in a fist... "Amenosagiri!!"

_'Well damn...'_ For all his genius, he had never given thought to the fact that what was actually just a small piece of Izanami would actually affect the real world in ways more than a bit of oppressive yellow fog. _'I doubt even Izanami herself could have foreseen her pawn getting his own following.' _He took the last few moments he knew he had to sum up his opponents. "So... Let me guess... You've all come to lay down unholy vengeance on me right?" He dropped in to a martial stance. "I'm not impressed."

"You certainly -are- an arrogant thing... aren't you..." The pale woman, Sayako, smirked. "I'll take pleasure in wiping that smirk off your face..." With a quick swipe of her hand she issued her orders. "Get him."

Reiko turned swiftly as one of the robed figures behind him charged. With practiced grace he dodged the punch, flowed inside, and delivered an elbow to his attackers stomach. He wasn't quite as good at fighting without a sword in his hands. But against a bunch of rank amateurs like these, his skills were more than enough.

The fight was quick... and brutal. But perhaps not in the manner that the now thoroughly angry Sayako had hoped. A number of robed figures lay on the ground groaning in pain. Reiko still stood with a plain smirk on his face.

"You know what the worst thing about being a genius is?" He dodged to the right, grasped the attackers arm and, in one fluid motion, swept the attacker off his feet with a combination of a solid open palmed thrust and a leg-sweep. "You're always right..." His ashen gaze settled on Sayako. "Faker..."

"Hmph..." She glared at the ash haired boy with a mixture of hate and scorn. "I told you, boy, that I'd wipe that smirk off your face. And I intend to do so." She raised a gloved palm from the recesses of her cloak. The two gold rings on her wrist jingled as she stopped, her palm face-down, and closed her eyes. "Let us see if you're still smirking after this..."

Reiko felt -something-. He couldn't quite identify what the sinking feeling in his gut was exactly. But something in the air changed. It almost felt as if something had been ripped or broken.

Something that shouldn't have been broken...

"Ziodyne."

And suddenly, the ashen-haired boy's world when stark white.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N:And chapter one is DONE. Rggg... Its 2:30 A.M. as I write this... I -really- -really- wish the muses would choose a better time to slap me upside the head.

The idea for this fic's been in the back of my noggin ever since I finished playing P4. I like silent characters like that, because you can apply almost whatever kind of character you want to the storyline.

My MC is a little different from his P4 version. Which is why i went with the new name. I'm well aware his manga self is named Souji. Some scenes from the game will be changed accordingly...I'll flash back to em as needed though. It was either that or rewrite the entire P4 game...which could be fun... but ultimately seemed like too much of a PITA

Anyway's... I do hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy the fic. R&R as ya like

--KW


	2. Intermission 1: Repercussions

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 1: Repercussions

A field of endless green. Serene mountains on the horizon. A bright and clear blue sky. A pleasantly warm breeze.

This was the scene over which she looked. Her shoulder length, ash colored hair seemed to almost float in the breeze. The elegant white robe that wrapped her frame fluttered lightly in the wind.

_~Little one... Little one....~_

Her ruby-like eyes snapped open as she heard the sing-song whisper on the wind.

~_Little one who ran so far.~_

She set her jaw in annoyance. How typical of -him- to show himself now.

_~Why did you run so very far away?~_

To her, the voice was like a million whispers. She could -feel- the amusement from the singing voice. "Show your self already!"

There came a chuckle from behind her, but she didn't turn to greet it. She kept her gaze out on the green vally below. "My my...such a tone...even in -such- a sorry state. Well..." The amusement from the figure behind her seemed only to increase. "You always were an arrogant child."

"What are you doing here?!" Izanami, one of the oldest and most profound of the Japanese gods, set her jaw in annoyance. Her voice, however, remained as calm as she could force it.

"I was... bored." The million whispers behind her chuckled. "I wanted to see just what it was that put you in such a sorry state..."

Izanami swallowed a growl. "You will leave. Now!" Her voice was commanding... and yet, the figure behind her only let out a calm laugh.

"Make me..." The voices taunted. "Oh.... But you can't do such a thing... can you?" Izanami could -feel- the smirk on the figure behind her. "You are as weak as a mere kitten now, Little one. The only thing protecting you now is The Pact."

Izanami let a growl slip. "What is it you intend to do here?" She forced herself to be calm.

"Such an agreeable child..." The voices chuckled again. "I am merely interested... in a certain something here in the lands you govern."

Izanami inhaled sharpely. There was only one thing someone like him would be interested in. "You mean..." She turned sharply, only to find herself alone yet again.

She made a disagreeable sound before turning to once again overlook the green fields. Silence reigned for a long moment. Izanami sighed and turned her eyes skyward. "Is this the price I am to pay for my arrogance?"

The howling wind left her with no answer.


	3. Genius 2: Old Friends

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 2: Old Friends

Amagi Yukiko let loose a sleepy yawn as she moved down the hallway. She hated mornings. Of course... it helped that she barely remembered the mornings, since her daze took about an hour to vanish. Usually, at any rate.

For some reason, she hadn't slept overly well last night. She turned lightly and moved into the bathroom to wash her face and prepare for the day ahead. As she splashed her face and patted her head dry with a towel, she gave a contented sigh.

The large group of foreigners that had been staying at the Amagi Inn had checked out yesterday. She was thankful. There had been -so- many of them that taking care of the inn had become a real chore. Now, only one room was checked out. An elderly couple that stopped in on Inaba every few years for a vacation.

In short, Yukiko could finally relax.

As she finished washing herself and preparing for the day ahead, she returned to her room to begin the lengthy process of putting on her kimono. She loved the look of the traditional clothing as much as her mother did... but having to wear it all day felt like such a bother. As she shrugged into the crimson colored kimono, she smiled lightly, remembering the look on her friends faces when she unveiled it to them.

Yosuke had literally been slack jawed. That was, of course, until he received a swift elbow to the ribs from Chie. Her old pink kimono was nice, but she liked this newer red one more. The deep crimson cloth was supplemented with a gold cherry blossom pattern and the lining had been done in black.

She sighed softly, as she finished putting on the black Obi, before sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She had let her black hair grow out longer now, but had taken to wearing it in a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. After sliding the hair-tie into place she reached for the only piece of jewelry she liked to wear, a silver bangle that she slid onto her left wrist.

"Yuki-chan?" The muffled voice came from her door.

"What is it mother?" With one last look at herself in the mirror, she turned to the doorway and opened it to find her mother smiling pleasantly.

"My... that kimono really does look nice on you, dear." The older woman favored a more conservative plain white kimono. She smiled again, taking in the image of her daughter. "We're running low on a few groceries. Our guests certainly did eat a lot." She brought a hand to her cheek with a sigh. "I was wondering if you could go to Junes and pick up a few things."

"Of course mother." Yukiko smiled pleasantly, as she took the grocery list from her mother. "Though I wish you could have told me -before- I put the kimono on.."

"Why, dear? It looks so nice on you."

Yukiko sighed. How many times were they going to have the exact same conversation? "You know I prefer regular clothes."

Her mother chuckled softly. "Oh? Are you worried you might bring home throngs of male fans?"

Yukiko blushed softly. "Mother!"

The old woman laughed heartily before walking back down the hallway.

Yukiko made a show of a sigh, even if her mother couldn't see it. Sliding on a pair of shoes, she made for the door and, eventually, Junes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Man... You look like hell Chie."

"Wonderful..." The brown haired girl groaned into the table which she currently had her head plastered to. "Just the thing a girl wants to hear." She sighed softly, listening to the Junes theme song play in the background of the food court she and the boy in front of her were currently in.

Yosuke smirked good-naturedly. "Is Dojima-san really that hard on you?"

"You. Have. No. Idea." She glared up at the smirking boy in front of her. He was wearing his usual ensemble of a white shirt and brown pants, but over it he had a red apron with the Junes logo printed on it. "I ache all over." She whimpered.

"Well..." Yosuke tried to act sympathetic. Last time he made fun of her while she was weakened, he ended up paying for it for weeks afterward. Literally. She'd forced him into buying her grilled steak dinners practically ever day. He had come to the realization that his wallet was the better part of valor. "It can't get any worse, right?"

Chie groaned. "I heard from one of the other guys on the force that Dojima-san's actually going -easy- on me." She sighed and sat back in her chair. Reliving endless memories of running this way and that, being Dojima-sans go-fer, made her legs ache all over again.

Yosuke chuckled softly. "Well... Hang in there." He took a bottle of juice from a nearby display stand and handed it to her. "Here, on me." He gave her a soft smile as he took a seat across from her.

"Wow... I guess you -can- be a gentleman... every once in a while." Chie smirked as she opened the bottle and swiftly took a swig of the contents.

The brown-haired boy gave her a half-lidded glare. "Did you really hafta say 'every once in a while?'"

She gave him another smirk. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be talking about you."

Yosuke slumped. The girl had serious issues. But then again... she'd probably say the same about him.

Chie let out a victorious chuckle before she lightly grabbed one of his hands on the table. "Fine... fine... I'm sorry alright?" She squeezed his hand lightly

"Why doesn't that sound the least bit truthful?" Yosuke smiled back at her, as he too squeezed her hand lightly.

"Well...isn't this a nice atmosphere..."

Both Yosuke and Chie practically jumped out of their seats. Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She leaned forward slightly, resting her elbows on the handle of her cart.

"Y-Yukiko!" Chie flushed bright crimson. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked lightly, and pointed to her cart full of groceries.

"Uh... right." If this were an anime, Chie realized, this would be the part where she had a sweat-drop.

Yosuke sighed lightly, feeling immensely relieved that it was only Yukiko. He'd never hear the end of it if his father had found them in such a position. He and Chie had been secretly dating for a few weeks now and the both of them had agreed not to tell anyone about it. Of course, Chie's sister-like relationship with Yukiko made that virtually impossible.

"You two should just come out and tell everyone already..." Yukiko chuckled softly.

"W-well..." Yosuke was blushing as much as Chie was. "W-what about you, Yukiko-san? Anyone take on the Amagi challenge lately?"

Yukiko's smiling visage changed suddenly. Her eyes clouded over as her right hand came to rest on the bangle on her left wrist.

"Yosuke! You moron..." Chie swiftly planted a foot on top of the unsuspecting foot of Yosuke....causing him to cry out in pain, jerk his knee upward, which promptly crashed into the bottom of the table, which in turn caused him to cry out in pain again.

The gods must be laughing at him. He was sure of it.

Both girls watched the display with some degree of amusement. Yukiko sighed softly, her hand still brushing against the silver bangle. Her thoughts drifted to Christmas, almost a year and a half ago.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Christmas... It was a time of happiness and celebration. Even more so for the team of sleuths in Inaba. They had solved the case, saved Nanako, and put an end to the oppressive fog that had settled over Inaba. Two of the so-called sleuths were sitting across from each other inside a small room. His room. "Are you sure about this Yukiko?"

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Y-yeah. My parents think I'm staying over at Chie's place. So...can I spend the night here? With you?"

The normally cool and collected Reiko had a slight blush on his face. Yukiko's 'inner self' crowed in victory. "S-sure... if that's what you want."

She smiled softly, her blush only deepening. She brought up a small wrapped package from beside her, and placed it on the table. "Merry Christmas, Reiko-kun." She pushed the present across the table to his side.

For a moment, Reiko seemed mildly surprised. But as soon as Yukiko noticed it, the look vanished from his ashen features. He stood up quickly and moved to his closet, opened one of the drawers, and removed a small wrapped package of his own.

Silently he set it down on her side of the table before reseating himself. He gave her a casual smirk. "Merry Christmas... Yuki-chan."

She felt the heat in her cheeks increase again. Slowly she reached out for the package, watching him as he began to tear at the wrapping of his own present.

Reiko smiled softly, opening the small box to find an ornate leather keychain, emblazoned with the image of a rising phoenix. It was the symbol of the Amagi inn. "Thanks... Yukiko."

She smiled softly... "It's... to protect you..." She paused a moment, her eyes growing clouded. "... Even when I can't."

Reiko sighed softly. His eventual return to the big city was an ever present cloud looming over them. "I'll make sure to take care of it." He smiled softly at her.

She returned his smile softly. _'That's right... now isn't the time to be sad. Now is the time to enjoy what we have.'_ She slowly began to tear at the wrapping on her own present. She found a small, square, black box which she promptly flipped open. Yukiko gasped, a silver bangle, engraved with a beautiful vine pattern, lay nestled in the supporting fabric in the box.

"Do you like it?"

"It's... beautiful..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm... I'm sorry Yukiko-san." Yosuke rubbed his knee softly. "I wasn't thinking."

Yukiko took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No." She shook her head softly. "It's alright Yosuke-kun." The memory helped stabilize her somewhat, even if it was both happy and sad. "To answer your question. No, there hasn't been anyone."

They all felt it. None of them wanted to admit it. But the friendship they had forged, which they had once thought invincible, was fading with the ash-haired boy who entered their lives for only a single year.

Yukiko put a smile on her face however. She had, over the past few weeks, realized how much fun it was to tease her two friends on their new relationship. She ignored, for now, a slight rustling of the leaves of a nearby set of bushes. "You two really should tell everyone about your relationship." She smiled easily at her two brown-haired friends.

"Ugh... I'd rather not..." Chie sighed softly. "The guys on the force probably wouldn't leave me alone..."

"My dad either..."Yosuke added, looking a little tired. "And I bet Rise-chan wouldn't stop bugging us about it either."

The bushes behind Yukiko rustled again. The kimono-clad girl quelled a chuckle. "Well... I suppose that's true... But you know..." She brought up a sleeve up to cover her mouth so that they couldn't see her smile. "You two aren't very good at hiding it...Don't you think so... Kanji-Kun?"

"Wha-?!"

"Ow!"

"Hey! Ack!"

A series of loud crashes resulted in a pile of tangled limbs and people just behind the black haired girl. Yukiko couldn't help but laugh out loud at the shocked faces of Chie and Yosuke as they stared at the pile of people containing one Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise, and Shirogane Naoto.

Several long, silent moments passed... Well silent if one ignored the peels of laughter from Yukiko, before the three piled people had managed to disentangle themselves from each other.

Rise was the first one up, picking an errant leaf from her auburn hair. "That was dirty... Yukiko-senpai!"

Yukiko, still trying to reign in her laughter, looked on amusedly. "S-sorry...I couldn't help it."

"See? I told you spying on them would work against us..." Naoto brushed the dirt off her pants as she too stood.

"Yeah maybe..." Rise quickly countered as she shot a glance toward Chie and Yosuke. "But we got some good information in return!" As Kanji finally made it to his feet, Rise stalked over toward the table. "Ok Chie-senpai... Yosuke-senpai..." The predatory smirk on Rise's face made a shiver run down Yosuke's spine. "Spill it... I want details..."

"R-Rise..." Chie was blushing like a tomato. "A-aren't you suppose to be in class?" She muttered the first thing that came to mind. Anything for a chance to escape from Rise's eager stare.

"Nope... It's Sunday dummy." Chie flinched. Damn. There went that plan.

Rise turned sharply, her gaze narrowing on Yosuke who was trying to slip out of his chair. The scary gleam in her eyes spoke volumes... Yosuke turned; it was time to make a run for it.

"I don't think so.... Kanji! Grab him!" Rise swept a hand forward, like a general issuing orders on the battlefield.

Yosuke slumped in defeat as his escape route was suddenly blocked by Kanji's imposing form. "Sorry senpai." He sighed lightly, running a hand through his dyed white hair.

Yosuke's brow twitched in mock annoyance. "Traitor..." He muttered softly, before settling back into his chair.

Kanji looked apologetic. "It was a choice between you or me... And I chose me..."

Yosuke sighed. Chie Blushed. Yukiko laughed. The group of friends had a lively conversation for more than an hour. It ranged from Chie and Yosuke's relationship to Naoto's new fan club, which consisted of both guys and girls, to the sort of trouble that Rise, Kanji, and Naoto managed to get into as third-year students.

"Say..." Rise suddenly looked up. "Where's Teddy at anyway? I haven't seen him lately." She pouted softly

Chie twitched. "Don't say that, Rise-chan! The last thing we need is that... that Casanova!"

Yosuke nodded sagely. "Right. Speak about the devil and he will come."

"What's wrong Yosuke? I know it's un-bear-able to be without me..."

Yosuke slumped... "See?"

Almost as one the group, minus Yosuke, turned to see the speaker. Teddy hadn't changed much in a years time. He still wore those tight blue jeans, and he still wore a loose fitting poets shirt.

In fact, the only thing that changed, much to Chie's dismay, was Teddy's relation to the women around him. He currently had one woman on each arm and every so often he'd turn to one of them and whisper something, causing them to blush. "Well... How come no one told me we were having a reunion?" He smiled brightly at the group before turning to each of his lady friends. "I'll see the two of you later..."

"You promise?" The two women whined in unison.

"Of course! How could I break my promise to such beautiful ladies?" Teddy gave them a bright and embellishing smile, to which the two women blushed before turning and walking off.

_'How does he -do- that?'_Kanji wondered briefly.

"Someone shoot me..." Naoto muttered in a deadpanned tone.

"Teddy!" Rise smiled brightly and rushed over to greet him.

Yukiko couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be together again... even if... they were missing one person. She quickly pushed that thought aside. There was something about being in the company of her friends, friends she had fought so hard alongside, that made her feel as if everything was right.

The group of friends, which had already been engaged in lively conversation, seemed to become even more lively as they spoke. Their conversation continued on undisturbed... until...

"Heh...I guess you lot really -are- joined at the hip."

The seven people sitting at the table stopped and turned to look upon the invading voice. "Dojima-san!" Chie blinked. "I thought you were at the office."

The rugged-looking black haired man gave the kids in front of him a slight smirk. "Sagara said he'd cover for me... so I decided to take the day off. Nanako said she wanted to come to Junes anyway..."

Yukiko smiled softly as she saw the small girl peek out from behind her father. "Hello Nanako-chan. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The small girls face seemed to brighten up as she recognized the faces in front of her. "Yeah! Hello Yukiko-oneesama!"

As the small girl spoke excitedly with Yosuke and Yukiko, Chie rose from her seat and walked over toward her mentor. "Ok spill it... What's going on? Sagara-san's been out with the flu."

Dojima gave her a wry smile. "Guess we'll make a detective outta you yet Satonaka." The smile vanished quickly as he sighed. "Nanako..."

"Yeah dad?" The small brown-haired girl looked toward her father.

"Why don't you go buy yourself a topsicle?" He held out a few yen for her.

"I can?!" She smiled at his nod and took the money before trotting off.

Naoto gazed at the troubled look on Dojima Ryotaro's face as he watched his daughter wander over toward one of the booths selling ice cream. "What happened... Dojima-san?"

The older man looked at each one of them in turn before running a hand over his stubbled face. "From the looks of you... none of you have seen Reiko lately have you?"

There came a chorus of head shaking from the lot of them. Yukiko looked worriedly at the older black haired man. "W-what... what happened to Reiko-kun?"

Dojima took a deep breath and let it out slowly... "No one has seen or heard from him in three days..."

"What?! Reiko-senpai's" Kanji quickly clamped a hand over Rise's mouth, before she could yell out any more.

"Shh... Nanako-chans not suppose to hear."

Rise looked down apologetically.

Yosuke looked toward the detective. "Why are we only hearing about this now?"

Dojima sighed again. "I only heard about it this morning. Ryoko... that is... My sister, his mother, called me to see if he'd been seen around here."

Chie clucked her tongue. "Why is she only calling now?!"

"You know how Reiko can be... better than most I bet." Dojima folded his arms.

"That is true." Naoto mimicked the gesture. "It's not out of Reiko-senpai's character to disappear for a day or two..."

"Right..." Dojima grumbled lightly. "But he's never been gone more than a day without telling someone. His parents called the police for help but..."

"But in a big city it won't do much good..." Chie sighed.

Dojima took another deep breath. "Well...knowing you lot... asking you to keep outta this probably won't do any good..." They at least had the grace to look sheepish. "So it'd help me out if you could search around town... see if anyone's seen him."

"Right!" Kanji gave his iconic pumped fist.

"Yeah..." Rise nodded. "We'll do what we can."

Dojima nodded. "Nanako... It's time to go!" As the small girl came trotting back to him, he waved to the group of kids and turned to leave.

"See you..." Nanako smiled and waved before following her father.

After watching them go, Naoto sighed deeply. "This is bad..."

"Naoto!" Rise looked toward her angrily. "Don't say that...."

"I'm simply stating the facts." She looked toward her friends evenly. "Reiko-senpai was being watched out for by business and colleges from around the world. Even the government kept an eye on him. If he suddenly went missing..."

Yosuke grumbled. "Yeah... I can see how that would get messy..."

"Sensei's fine... I know it..." Teddy didn't sound quite as convinced as his words. "He's strong and reliable..."

"We should split up and search the town." Chie looked at her friends and nodded.

"Yes.. we should..." Naoto brought a hand to her chin in thought. "Though I think Rise and Teddy shouldn't join us..."

"What?" Naoto had expected their outburst... just not from six people at the same time.

"We have to consider the fact that it -is- senpai we're speaking about here." She tapped her cheek in thought. "Like Teddy said, Reiko-senpai is strong and reliable. He's able to take care of himself quite well." She gazed at her friends, each in turn, before settling on Rise and Teddy. "But we also have to remember the power that he holds."

Yosuke looked toward the detective ace sharply. "You're saying he might be in the other world..."

"That's ridiculous!" Chie put her hands on her hips. "He, of all of us, knows how dangerous the other world can be!"

"All the more reason why we -should- check." Naoto looked towards Rise and Teddy again. "Will you go look for us?"

Rise nodded. "Of course we will... I won't let anything happen to senpai!"

"Me either..." Teddy turned. "Lets go Rise-chan!" The two of them ran toward Junes' electronics department.

"The rest of us will split up and check the city." Naoto nodded to her friends and turned to leave.

Yukiko watched each of her friends leave Junes silently. The 'team' had a purpose again. But she couldn't rid herself of the knot forming in her stomach. Her right hand found the bangle on her left wrist and was stroking it gently. The kimono clad girl felt a hand clamp down softly on her shoulder.

Casting a glance over her should she saw Chie with a reassuring smile on her face. "Don't worry... I'm sure he's alright." Her smile turned into a wry smirk. "The world could explode and that guy would -still- be fine." Chie winked and ran past her friend.

"I hope so..." Yukiko spoke softly, to herself. _'I really hope so...'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Ugh... stupid friggin muses.... why must they force me to START writing at 2 in the morning...

Ahh well... I'm on a roll... might as well take advantage of it while it lasts... I'm such a random spaz of a writer. Sometimes I feel like writing... other times... nadda

Ahh well.. R&R as ya like. --KW


	4. Genius 3: Drifting Thoughts

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 3: Drifting Thoughts

"Ieyaru Reiko? Who's that?" He looked up groggily. All he saw around him were monotone gray forms vaguely resembling the shape of humans.

"Didn't you hear?! He completely aced the IQ ranking test in under an hour!"

"An hour?! That's impossible! It takes at least two or three hours even at an IQ level exceeding 180."

Reiko groaned, as he pushed himself to his feet. For some reason it felt like his limbs were made from lead.

"I know... The Ministry of Education is making him take the test again, just to make sure." The voices were coming from a pair of the shadowy forms, Reiko realized. Suddenly a different set of voices chimed up.

"I don't believe it... he finished the second test in under forty-five minutes!"

"I know! And what's worse... he looked -bored-!"

"That kid is a monster... no other way about it..."

Finally on his feet, Reiko released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His eyes scanned the veritable sea of gray, feature-less figures that seemed to surround him.

"Man... what I wouldn't give to have that kids brain..." Reiko heard the words come from off to his left.

"Damn... just think what he'd be able to do for us in a few years." This time the words came from his right.

"You must make sure to keep an eye on him. That head of his is too valuable to lose." Reiko twitched, casting a glance over his shoulder, at the source of the newest sentence.

"He's perhaps one of Japans most important assets."

"He's a one in ten generations genius."

"He's incredible."

"He's a genius."

_'Shut up!'_ He screamed, or at least he meant to. When he opened his mouth, no words came out. His limbs still felt as if they'd been filled with lead, but he still brought up a hand to his throat.

"What will he give us?"

"I can't wait till he picks a profession!"

"Science... get him interested in science!"

_'None of you...know...'_The words he wanted to say still didn't come out.

"He's amazing!"

"He can do anything..."

"Shinji, you moron, it's because he can do anything that he gets bored easy."

_'....a damn thing....' _Reiko could feel the hazy world, populated only by these featureless shades of humans, begin to collapse in on him.

"What? Kendo? Why's he wasting his time with something so useless?"

"How are his science grades?"

"You even have to ask?"

_'... about me...'_ The hazy world went stark white

-o-o-o-o-o-

He felt consciousness return to him. How many times was it now, that he'd had that same dream? _'Stop.'_

He took a breath and let it out slowly. _'Control.' _He willed his erratic heartbeat back to normal.

It wasn't like he was unaware of the problem. No, it was exactly the opposite. He knew exactly what the shadow that lurked in his heart was. He -was- a genius after all. A little self-psychoanalysis wasn't beyond his grasp. That was exactly why, after all, the shadows had never taken his form in the World inside the TV.

He had long since acknowledged what the nasty thing inside of him was, and he kept it on a tightly bound leash. _'Calm.' _He had already accepted his shadow... long before he'd ever even heard of Inaba.

He tried twisting his wrist ever so slightly. But the ropes that bound his wrists behind him didn't budge. The same with his legs.

"Try all you like..." There came a smooth feminine voice from off to his left. It was tinged with amusement. "But escape is an impossibility. Don't you remember the fortune I read?"

Reiko opened his eyes in an almost casual manner, before turning his gaze toward the voices origin. "I remember. I also happen to remember how much of a faker you are."

Sayako smiled confidently. "Such ego... even when you're going to face the gates of hell itself." The woman with two different colored eyes sighed softly, uncrossing her legs, and standing. Brushing back the royal blue cloak she wore, a gloved hand smoothed out the wrinkles in her violet colored long dress. She brushed a hand through her short white hair as she watched her captive. A hand rose to the small braid she wore on the left side of her hair and played with it softly. "I suppose that stubborn ego is one of your redeeming features."

Reiko kept his gray gaze on her eyes. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Somehow... Reiko doubted that. His gaze said as much.

Sayako could only chuckle. "Come eleven o'clock tonight. You'll no longer be my problem."

"Eleven o'clock?" Somehow, Reiko had a bad feeing all of a sudden.

"That's right..." She motioned to the single television set in the otherwise empty apartment room. "Our god...wants to pass judgement on you... himself." The smile on her face morphed into a predatory smirk. "You should feel honored."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko wandered through the streets of northern Inaba. The few people milling about in the minutes just after noon hadn't seen the boy she sought. She had ended up searching all the way back toward the Amagi in her vain attempts to find something... anything... about Reiko.

Of course, there was always the harsh idea that Reiko may not be anywhere -near- Inaba. But she desperately clung to the idea that he might be. As she dropped off her groceries at the Amagi inn, she turned and left again to head back to Junes.

Why had she felt the sudden urge to find Reiko? Part of her stated the obvious... she was worried about the man she loved. But ever since the events in Inaba revolving around the Mightnight Channel, there had come to be a small voice in the back of her head...one that spoke the harder truth to her.

Every time she'd thought of him, while he'd been in Inaba, there had been a spark of warmth and affection. Even after he left, the spark had remained. But over time that spark of warmth had faded. Now she found herself questioning the idea that she loved Reiko. The tiny voice in the back of her head told her that she didn't know what love really was.

That voice told her she wanted to find Reiko...to find him and find out if the spark she had once felt inside of her would be renewed by his presence. Her right hand idly moved to her left wrist again, a habit she'd developed ever since she'd received the silver bangle from him. _'Maybe... long distance relationships really don't work...'_

"No..." Yukiko shook her head roughly. Now wasn't the time to think about her own problems. There was a considerable chance that Reiko was in trouble. She had to focus on that.

As she turned the corner and made her way into Junes' food court, she spotted a winded Yosuke and a calm looking Naoto. No... Yukiko took that back. She looked calm at first passing. But hovering just beneath the surface of the female detective's cool facade was a sense of anxiousness.

"Yukiko-san..." Yosuke spotted her as he took a deep breath. "Anything?"

Yukiko silently shook her head. "Did you have any luck?"

"No..." Yosuke seemed somewhat annoyed.

They were soon joined by Chie and an irritated Kanji.

Naoto blinked in confusion. "What happened Kanji?"

The boy with dyed hair grumbled in a sour manner. "Man... Damn cops wouldn't leave me alone..." His sniff angrily. "Went on n' on bout how I was suspicious an' how I shouldn't loiter..." He folded his arms with a sigh. "The hells 'loiter' mean anyway?"

"It means to hang around." The voice came from off to their left. The group turned to find a glum looking Rise and Teddy.

"Did you find anything Rise-chan?" Chie looked toward her friend worriedly.

"Nope..." Teddy sighed. "There was nothing out of the normal."

"That's good." Yukiko sighed in relief. "At least he isn't stuck in that world."

Chie looked somewhat sad. "I guess we found nothing at all then." There came a reluctant agreement from each of them. "Then I'll call Dojima-san and tell him."

As Chie took out her phone and began to dial, Naoto sighed. Something was off. And that something was eluding her at the moment.

Ever since she had come to know Reiko, as a friend and as a senpai, she'd always been amazed at his ability to remain cool-headed and think every situation through. However, those skills were a common sight in Naoto's line of work. What really impressed her was his ability to follow his gut, and let his memory fall in line afterwards. She thought back to that cold night when their group had been eating at the local Chinese Diner.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto had excused herself from their planning session slash information session slash dinner session. _'Conditions..' _ Naoto rubbed her hands together. It really was cold outside. _'Who fit all the conditions?'_

It really irritated her when there was so little data to work with. Of course, channeling that irritation was exactly what had helped her become known as the Detective Prince. She sighed softly as she heard the door behind her open and close again. She spared her senpai only a glance before she turned her eyes skyward again. "It's snowing... no wonder it's chilly."

The door behind them opened and closed again. "Brr its cold out here." Yosuke rubbed his arms lightly. "Maybe the cold will get my deductive muscles working." He tossed a smirk toward Reiko and Naoto as they all looked up. They couldn't see the sky in the oppressive fog, and even the snow seemed to get lost in it. "Hey..." Yosuke looked towards Reiko's face. "What's the matter?"

Reiko took a deep sigh. He rose his palm to his face, his pointer and middle finger resting on his forehead. It was Reiko's well known 'thinking pose.' _'All the pieces are there...'_ The information flashed through his mind. _'Who had connections to Saki Konishi and Mrs. Yamano? Who could keep tabs on their group and even approach the Dojima residence without arising suspicion?'_He sighed again."It's bugging me."

"Yes.." Naoto sighed as well. "It feels as if the answer is right in front of us."

_'Who could move around easily, even with a high police presence?' _Reiko's eyes seemed to glaze over. People called him a genius, and he was, but his best tool, at least in his opinion, was his memory, not his IQ. Every image he'd ever seen was frozen in his mind in perfect detail. _'Who fits all the requirements?'_ The images flashed over his mind, one by one, ever since the start of the murder cases. '_Who would have known what Namatame was doing? Who else could know about the world inside the TV? Who had come to the Dojima residence enough to make it a mundane occurrence to onlookers?'_

As the images flew through his mind,one thing began to stand out; He inhaled sharply. Both Yosuke and Naoto turned at the sound. "Tohru....Adachi...." Reiko's voice barely had any volume to it. It was barely a whisper, but the glazed look in his eyes vanished before he'd even finished saying the name.

And suddenly... all sorts of missing pieces began to fall into place for the Detective Prince, Shirogane Naoto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

They had been attempting to collect information on who the true killer might have been. Even if the world blamed Namatame Taro, they had realized the truth. Someone had been manipulating him.

And that someone... had been right in front of them the entire time.

There had been little, if any, evidence to cast suspicion on Adachi. But Reiko had been able to trust his gut feelings enough to go with it. '_Still...' _Naoto sighed again. The two situations were completely different. No matter how much Reiko's disappearance bugged her, there wasn't even a case, much less evidence to help validate the feeling inside her.

"Right. Right, I understand. I'll tell them. Alright, Dojima-san." Chie sighed as she closed her cell-phone.

"What's up? Chie-senpai?" Kanji looked at her while crossing his arms.

"Dojima-san says thanks for our help. He said he'd relay the information to Reiko-kuns mother and the local police." She had a sour look on her face. "He also said we should leave it up to them for now."

"Yeah..." Rise had a sour look of her own. "That's what they told us to do back then too..."

"This is different." Naoto's calm voice spoke up. "For now, I think Dojima-san's words are for the best."

"You can't be serious, Naoto!" Yosuke looked at her incredulously.

"I'll make some calls to some contacts of mine..." She took out her own phone and began to dial it. "But in the mean time, I think it best we all head home and rest." The idea helped calm the knot in her stomach somewhat. Why? She wasn't sure.

And she didn't like that feeling

She didn't like it...at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost dusk by the time Yukiko saw her family's inn down the road. No sooner had she entered the gates of the Inn than a downpour of rain had decided to fall. She quickly scrambled inside. A wet kimono would -not- help her currently downward spiraling mood.

"Oh? You're back Yuki-chan?"

"Sorry I was out for so long mother..." Yukiko took a deep sigh as she cast off her shoes, turning her head to look at the sudden rain outside.

"It's alright dear..." The elder Amagi looked at her daughter thoughtfully. The girl had always had her head somewhat in the clouds. But, for some reason, she could see that the 'clouds' around her daughters head matched the clouds currently dumping water down on the small town of Inaba."What's wrong dear?"

"It's... It's nothing, mother."

The older woman simply crossed her arms indignantly. "You know, Yuki-chan. You should practice a whole lot more... if you want to start lying to me..."

Yukiko bit her lip in silence. "Reiko-kun...is missing..." She held back the tears. After everything Reiko had helped her do. After all those times she'd said she wanted to stand on her own and all the times she'd been supported by his mere presence... She -couldn't- be weak now. "And... I'm scared..." She gulped. "And... I don't even know -why- I'm scared."

Her mother's gaze widened... Her daughter was trying her hardest to be strong. She could do no less. After moving forward, the older woman gently wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm sure he's just fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well? How is it?"

"The fog is settling in, Lady Sayako."

"Good" The white haired woman smirked, her blue and violet gaze focused on her captive.

Reiko merely glared back.

She withdrew a small watch and smiled... "Five minutes to eleven. Still..." She quickly stashed the watch somewhere inside her cloak as she walked up to him. "I fail to see how a mongrel like you managed to even step into the presence of a god..." She bought a gloved hand to his chin and forced him to look to the side. "Much less engage and defeat him..."

Reiko narrowed his gaze. _'She doesn't know about them?' _ Something was off about this situation. There was a slight tingle in the back of his mind, the same tingle that told him something was off when they'd confronted Namatame. She knew Amenosagiri. She knew he'd fought against him. But she didn't know about Persona's?

There was another unsolved puzzle forming in the back of his mind as well... And it was time he found some answers. "I'm much stronger in the other world."

"Oh?" She smirked... "Oh! I see... I think I understand now." She seemed almost... giddy. "You really have no idea at all... do you?"

Reiko blinked... "About what?"

Sayako couldn't help but laugh. "You were able to grasp such a gift... but it -never- even occurred to you to use it outside of -that- world?"

Reiko's eyes widened. She had a point. After all she -had- defeated him with the very magic he'd been able to use in the other world. He gritted his teeth as he heard her laugh again. "How the hell do you even know about what I did?"

"Why...my lord told me... of course!" She said it as if it was plain as day. "Or did you really... truly... believe it was so easy to kill a god?"

Reiko's eyes narrowed. She had no idea. No idea at all, that Amenosagiri was merely a puppet of Izanami.

"He came to me one night. Told me how angry and affronted he was... that a mortal dared raise a hand against him."

Something was wrong. Very wrong. The god that his captor was describing... and the god he'd fought in the other world... they seemed like two completely different beings. The Amenosagiri he'd fought spoke lethargically and with an almost dry sense of reason. After they had beaten him, he hadn't been angry at all. He, like Izanami, had accepted their power... accepted their drive to find the truth.

"My lady..." It was one of the other robe-wearing followers, similar in almost every way to the ones he'd fought in the park. "It's time..."

She nodded and proceeded to the front of the room, where the large flat-screen television lay. As she knelt down to one knee, six of her followers knelt down on both knees and bowed deeply.

Reiko couldn't help the odd sense of irony that came over him as he watched the procession. They were bowing in front of a television. Worshipping it like an idol of old. Deus Ex Machina at it's finest. The Roman poet, Horace, would probably be crying right about now.

But any idle thought vanished from Reiko's mind as the surface of the television began to shimmer, as if it were made of liquid... and not a solid.

He inhaled sharply as a familiar landscape appeared on the screen.

"All hail... our great lord of illusion.... Amenosagiri!" Sayako announced reverently

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" The chorus of cheers filled the empty appartment.

Reiko suddenly had a very... very bad feeling about this.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hanamura Yosuke took a deep sigh as he collapsed on his couch. With one hand, he rubbed the towel over his head, trying to dry his soaking wet hair. "That did the trick..." A nice warm shower to relieve the tension in his shoulders was perfect.

He was still worried about Reiko. But now that he looked back on it, Naoto was probably right in diffusing their will to keep looking for Reiko. There really wasn't much they could do...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto sighed as she looked up from the plush chair in which she sat. Her television sat silently over the roaring fireplace in her grandfathers mansion. Her eyes were glued to various stacks of paper. They were official records concerning one Ieyaru Reiko. The government was really keeping a good eye on him. Grades, transcripts, known hang-outs. Everything before he came to Inaba was well documented.

He must not have told them his whereabouts during his time in Inaba. Naoto smiled softly. She could only imagine the how hectic things had been when they had realized he was gone. _'It's was probably similar to what's going on now...'_

There was absolutely nothing peculiar in the papers... and that fact served only to tighten the knot in her stomach, instead of loosen it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko sighed softly. Her mother always knew. It didn't matter wether it was a bully at school in her youth, or even the rare bad grade from her high school days. Her mother always knew when she was troubled. And she always knew just how to help her. It was rather odd she realized, as she slid into her nightgown, that her mother and her friends all said the same thing.

And as each one of them said the same thing, she felt the unease inside her slowly release its grip. She was still worried... extremely worried... about Reiko. But at least now she'd managed to calm down somewhat. As she brushed her hair and tied it back for the night, she looked outside.

_'Fog...?'_ She disliked the fog now... but only because it brought back a flood of memories. Many of those memories , while enlightening, had been quite painful. She shook her head, before standing and moved toward the kitchen. Maybe a small bit of milk would clear her head.

The hallway was dark, her mother, the maids and the kitchen helpers had all gone home or to bed by now. She shuffled as silently as she could manage toward the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of the white liquid. Quickly putting the carton of milk back into the fridge, she closed the door and moved out into the hallway.

She had to pass the common room to get back to the hallway that eventually led to her room, and it was just then she noticed the blaring red light of the alarm clock that sat over the television set. In the otherwise completely dark room, the steady red light displayed four numbers that Yukiko had come to think of as cursed. 12:00.

For some odd, inexplicable, reason, she suddenly felt the urge to touch the television set. She shuffled toward it slowly, almost as if she were in a daze. Just as her hand reached out, however, a light began to shine in the screen of the television set. A television set that should have been off. A television set that -was- off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yosuke stood up, his mouth agape. The towel fell from his nerveless hand as he looked at his small television set that stood on the dresser across from him. The image was fuzzy at first, but there was no mistaking it... His eyes darted to his alarm clock, then out his window and into the foggy night. His gaze returned sharply to the TV as the image began to sharpen. "It.... can't.... be...."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto sighed, setting down one binder full of papers and picking up another. There had to be something... something somewhere that would help her find out a possible place Reiko might be. Her concentration, however, was promptly destroyed by the whining sound of a television searching for a signal.

The iconic sound cause a shiver to run down her back. You rarely heard that sound on modern TV sets. Her eyes slowly rose up and they were greeted by an image she most certainly did not want to see. "The... Midnight....Channel..." Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what it was she was watching.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko felt cold. She felt like all the blood in her body had been drained. The glass of milk left her nerveless hands and clattered to the floor, spilling its contents. But Yukiko gave it no thought.

She was too busy focusing on the TV set... too busy focusing on the figure being displayed -on- the TV set. She took a shocked step back, her face as pale a white as the milk that was running across the tile floor.

"Reiko....kun..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya everyone.... /hides from the flying tomatoes...

Do you hate cliffhangers? Good! Means I'm doing my job.

I should warn everyone not to get used to this SUPER FAST pace of updates... it's HIGHLY unusual. Especially for an otherwise lazy writer like me. I write when the muses tell me to pretty much... They're the ones in over drive... I'm just the one suffering from lack of sleep! Why can't they strike at a decent hour?!

Oh well... it's worth it...

R&R as ya like... --KW


	5. Intermission 2: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 2: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Reiko roughly shook his head. He felt like... like he'd been whacked in the back of the head with a mallet. Judging by the throbbing pain emanating from just that spot, he probably wasn't too far off. "Ugh... Now where am I?"

All he could see at the moment was dirt. Baked, dry, brown dirt. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut, as he rose up to sit on his knees. As the wave of nausea passed him by, he started to get to his feet but was stopped cold by the sight before his eyes.

There were hundreds of them. So many that they seemed to be a single entity. A single flowing sea. He shook his head again, hoping it had just been an illusion. But no. He turned slowly... in a circle, his normally calm and cool-headed gaze was wide eyed. Shadows. Shadows, as far as the eye could see, had surrounded him. They came in so many shapes and forms, that it was impossible to count them. "You've... gotta be... kidding me..."

Just how in the hell... was he suppose to get out of this? His eyes narrowed as he felt the oncoming's of a headache. That was when he realized it. It had been there the entire time, but he was only now registering it. A fine yellow fog sat over the area. _'How is that even possible... we..' _Reiko cringed, feeling another wave of nausea coming on. They had defeated Izanami and cleared the fog of illusion away from this world inside the TV, this world of the human heart.

So why then... was the fog here? _'No... It makes sense... actually...'_ The gray-haired boy watched the crowd of shadows. For the moment they seemed content to simply watch back, but he knew all too well how volatile these creatures could be. _'You can't erase desire... and false imagery completely.'_ Ameno-sagiri had said it himself... he would always be there... watching them.

In short... they had lifted the fog from the majority of the human unconscious. But the fog did not disappear completely. Shades of it remained in the nooks and cranny's of the dark places of the world.

You couldn't erase evil... without erasing good. You couldn't erase illusion... without erasing... reality...

"But that's what you've really wanted to do all along... isn't it?"

Reiko looked up sharply...

"Erase... reality. Erase all those stupid... ignorant... selfish bastards that never even gave a thought to how you felt."

Reiko's ears honed in on the distorted sounding voice. His gaze rose up to a small cliff face and to the person standing on top of it, smirking like he owned the world. He couldn't help the gasp.

The figure on top of the cliff chuckled lightly before leaping clear off the risen piece of earth. Reiko turned, his gaze focused clearly on the figure across from him. A figure with ash gray hair. A figure wearing the exact same clothes that he was.

A figure that was wearing the exact same face as he was.

Reiko swallowed a curse before it left his mouth.

The yellow eyes of the Doppelganger looked on amusedly at his counterpart. In one hand he was holding a sheathed katana. In a simple motion he drew the weapon and tossed the blade toward Reiko.

The sword made one full rotation before sticking into the ground, half way between Reiko, and his own shadow.

"You should pick that up..." The smirk on the shadows face was almost... venomous... "You're going to need it..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya all... Firstly I wanna say thanks for all the reviews!

Now that thats outta the way... I -gotta- say thanks to Xenovyr... He spotted one major fubar on my part. I -knew- Yosuke's name was spelled with an o...but EVERY instance of his name i typed had a u.... talk about a major brain block. I hope this chapter clears up your question!

It's only an intermission... the real meat comes next chapter....

Until next time... --KW


	6. Genius 4: Break Down the Gates, Part 1

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 4: Break Down The Gates

Part 1

Izanami opened her eyes slowly, sweat ran down her forehead. _'Even just opening the curtain takes all power I can muster...'_ Her crimson eyes looked down at her hands. This was a dangerous game she was playing... and she knew it.

Allowing the human world to see the Midnight Channel once again was about as far as she could stretch the limits of The Pact without breaking it entirely. And even then...in her current state... Izanami briskly shook the thought off.

If there had been one thing he'd said that had been absolutely true... it was that she was indeed as weak as a kitten now. It had been her own arrogance and boredom that had caused her to open up this world inside the human unconscious...it was she that had invited those... 'persona'... users into this world. And they had beaten her. They had destroyed thousands of years worth of stored up energy.

And now... she was left in her current state. But even as she was now...she could not simply stand idly by and do -nothing- when that man... that thing... was roaming freely about her lands.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto woke up briskly at seven sharp. Of course... after last night... she had already known she wouldn't be able to get a good nights sleep. Not after what she saw. Unfortunately, the worst case scenario had come to pass. Whoever it was that was the cause of Reiko's disappearance knew about, and could probably access, the other world.

Naoto quickly dressed herself and readied herself for the day to come. School could wait. It had to wait. The image had been clear as a crystal last night... Reiko was fighting for his life.

She quickly withdrew her phone and began to dial Rise. Yosuke had called her last night. Apparently he'd seen the Midnight Channel as well. She'd told him to bring Chie and Yukiko to their 'hidden base' in the morning. She would have to inform Rise and Kanji herself. For some reason, hearing the ringing tone in her phone as she waited for Rise to pick up only made her irritated.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He forced breath into his burning lungs, his hands gripping the hilt of the sword as if it were his sole connection to life.

And at this point... it probably was.

He dodged to the left, rolling just out of range of a cat-like shadow's claws. He turned swiftly, and brought the blade crashing down on the creatures skull. With one last growl the cat-like creature fell to the ground, dissipating into a cloudy mass of darkness. By then, of course, Reiko was already busily engaged with another Shadow... a strange puppet-like creature this time.

"You're doing pretty well..."

Reiko ignored the words, he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted by them. He pushed the shadow back before raising his sword up and bringing it down against the shadows chest. The puppet-like shadow flew back like a rag-doll before he too vanished amid misty-darkness

"I wonder how long you can keep this up?" The voice chuckled

Reiko shut the sound out, turning his blade toward the next shadow. He couldn't allow his feelings and thoughts to escape him. He knew what would happen to the Doppelganger that watched him bemusedly if he did.

Ieyaru Reiko was a genius. He was a genius who knew how to control his emotions. He wouldn't let them run rampant. He wouldn't allow himself to make the same mistake twice.

"I wonder..." The shadow that carried Reiko's own face smirked. "Do you know what the odds are... that you'll escape this?"

Reiko ignored him as his shadow-self walked calmly passed the locked duel that Reiko was currently engaged in. The gray-eyed boy put all his focus into the knight-like shadow that was his current opponent.

"I'm sure you know. You -ARE- a genius after all." The shadow wearing Reiko's face gave his human counterpart a superior smile. "But I think I'll tell you anyway. Three hundred... twenty-five million...seven hundred and seventy-two thousand...nine hundred and eighty-three..." His yellow eyes took in Reiko's expert sword blow, ending the life of the knight-like shadow before he engaged another. "To one." The smirk never left his features.

Reiko couldn't stop the spike in his anger. He damn well knew the odds. He managed to derail the feeling before it could manifest entirely. _'Stop...' _He inhaled deeply and exhaled, quickly dodging another shadows strike before his sword flashed out again.

_'Control.' _His eyes narrowed as he retreated a few steps back. It was all he could afford, seeing as the veritable sea of shadows had him surrounded. It had been a while since he'd done something like this...

He reached deep down inside himself, searching for the force that had helped him from the very beginning. _'Calm...'_ There... he found what he sought. "COME! Yasufusa!"

The glowing Tarot card appeared before him before shattering as if it were made of glass. For a single moment, the world stood still as the ghostly form of a snow-white dog appeared above him. Around the animal hovered eight different colored orbs. Reiko's eyes narrowed slightly, as the dog rose it's head in a silent howl. "Agidyne!"

The shadow that had attacked him howled in fire wrought pain before slumping to the ground as it too dissolved into shadowy wisps.

Reiko's shadow didn't look impressed. "Stop... Control...Calm..." His face morphed from a smirk to a sneer. "_Stop. Control. Calm.__** Stop. Control. Calm.**_" His voice had a mocking tone to it, with a slight hint of anger. "Give me... a god damned... break!"

Reiko parried the sword thrust of another humanoid looking shadow before driving his sword into the back of his enemy. He inhaled deeply again. _'Stop...'_

"How long are you gonna keep lying to yourself? How long are you just going to sweep it all under the rug? You know you'd -MUCH- rather just go all out and do what ever the hell you pleased." Reiko's shadow resumed his smirk. "Just like the old days... right?"

_'Contr-'_

"Can you even -tell- what's a lie and what isn't anymore?" The shadow sneered.

Reiko slashed angrily at the shadow he was attacking, raking the sword across the abdomen of the creature. However, his fierce gaze settled on his own shadow.

"Oh... Scary. Scary. What a scary face you've got." The shadow bearing Reiko's own face barked out a laugh. "You look like ya wanna kill me..." The yellow-eyed Doppelganger leaned back on what appeared to be a broken wooden wall and crossed his arms confidently. "Or maybe...jussssst maybe. It's actually -everyone else- that you want to kill..."

Reiko gritted his teeth. _'Calm...' _But for some reason...his hands, currently wrapped around the hilt of his katana, wouldn't stop shaking.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What?!" Kanji took a few steps back in shock.

"Are you sure?" Rise gulped, pale faced.

"I'm afraid so." Naoto sighed. "I know at least Yosuke-san saw the same thing. He called me last night about it."

"B...but how?!" Rise bit her lip. "Teddie and I checked...."

"There you guys are..." Yosuke and Teddie ran up to them taking deep breaths. Following behind them, at a slower pace, were Chie and a pale faced Yukiko.

From the way Chie was speaking softly to her obviously scared friend, Naoto guessed that Yukiko had also seen the Midnight Channel. "There are too many questions..." she sighed softly. "But we can put them aside for now. First thing's first. We need to find senpai."

"I'm telling you..." Rise looked like she was on the verge of tears. "He wasn't -in- there when we checked... We made sure..."

"No one's blamin' you n Ted, Rise." Kanji put a hand on her shoulder as she nodded miserably.

"No we aren't." Naoto nodded. "But you checked at about noon."

Chie narrowed her eyes. "So you're saying he was probably put in afterward?"

Naoto nodded.

Yukiko took a deep, shuddering breath. She had to be strong, now more than ever. "There was something odd about the Midnight channel this time, too..."

Yosuke nodded. "Now that you mention it... we usually got a blurry picture first... before we got a clear one."

"And the blurry pictures also followed a time when the person was broadcast on national television..."Naoto put her hand on her chin. Something was definitely different. "And I'm sure senpai hasn't been on TV lately..."

"We can find out the reasons later!" Rise announced, the frustration on her face evident.

"Yeah... Ain't got the time ta be thinkin' when senpai's in trouble." Kanji added.

"You're right..." Teddie looked up. "Lets go save sensei..."

As Naoto followed the procession headed toward the electronics department, she couldn't shake the thought that there was so much more at play here. _'Reiko-senpai disappears. It's doubtful senpai would go into the world inside the TV on his own accord. So that means that someone had to have put him in. Suddenly and without warning, the Midnight Channel comes back._

As she watched her friends begin to enter the TV, she couldn't help but feel as if something big was starting.

Before long the group found themselves standing on a familiar stage. The biggest difference, of course, being the absence of the thick yellow fog that had once inhabited the entirety of the world.

Kanji shivered... It looked the same. The same crystal blue sky, endless green fields, and beautiful mountains. But something was different. It was the temperature he realized. When they'd cleared the fog from this world during their previous adventure, the temperature had been comfortably warm, and with a slight breeze. But now... the wind was biting and cold.

Teddie sniffed the air. "Sensei's definitely in here...I can smell him."

"Where?" The words came from Yukiko.

Teddie shook his head with a slight look of irritation on his face. "I can't... tell..."

Rise took a deep breath, focusing her thoughts. "Come... Kanzeon!" The strange feminine form, complete with striped dress and the awkward satellite-like receiver on its face appeared behind Rise and placed the headset it held in its hand over Rise's face. It's head lolled from side to side, as if it were searching for a signal."He's... here but..."

"But what?" Chie looked anxious. "C`mon don't just stop in the middle of the sentence...."

"It feels like... likes he's very far away..."

"Then we better get started..." Yosuke spoke up as the image of Kanzeon faded away. "Lead the way Rise-chan."

The auburn haired girl nodded seriously.

Yukiko desperately hoped that the knot in her stomach wasn't true. And yet, he -had- been on the Midnight Channel. There was a very good chance Reiko was facing off with his own shadow right now...alone. There had been a point in time where they'd thought Reiko was special, in that he had no shadow to hide. Whenever they brought up the anomaly of the birth of his Persona abilities he merely put on a quaint smile.

But even then, the first time she saw it, she noticed it. Even Reiko's most perfect fake smile...never looked quite as pained or forced as the smile he put on then. Shortly after they'd rescued Naoto the subject came up, again. And, again, Reiko had smiled quaintly. But perhaps even that mask couldn't hold back the entirety of the feelings deep within the gray haired boy. He had excused himself hastily and clumsily. Ieyaru Reiko may be known for many things but... clumsiness and hastiness weren't among them.

Reiko and herself had been dating for only a few weeks but, the added time she'd been spending with him had helped her understand a lot of things about the ashen-featured boy. A lot of things that most other people casually and easily missed. Reiko was kind, confident, and even teasing at times, but he always maintained a level of control over himself that was rarely seen in people their age. But she had started getting glimpses of what lay behind the sealed vault inside his soul. A lonely and conflicted boy who hated the world so much and, at the same time, was blessed with a genius that realized that the feeling welling up inside him was a pointless, useless thing.

But knowing that... and stopping it were two very different things. That was why, at the time, she had excused herself to go look for him. Her thoughts drifted back to that time.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After quietly excusing herself from the table in the Junes Food Court that was their secret base, she moved after him. Yukiko knew where he'd gone. Someone with a smile like that could only want to be alone. And alone was exactly how she found him. He stood beside the railing in the open-air section of the food court. The gray haired genius was leaning his elbows on the metal railing, his arms crossed one over the other. As the wind rustled his hair in the dusk-colored atmosphere, Yukiko was just able to make out the fact that he had his eyes closed.

"I guess... that wasn't much like me... was it, Yukiko?"

She smiled softly, walking toward him. "How'd you know it was me?"

He shrugged, an awkward smile, tinged with a bit of sadness, on his face. "You found me too quickly..."

She smiled at his response as she took up a position beside him, with her back leaning on the railing. She grasped the metal bars, leaned her head back, and let herself enjoy the wind as it blew through her long black hair. "Reiko-kun... what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, merely kept his face forward and his eyes shut. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She sighed softly. "Every time we talk about how you didn't have an encounter with a shadow like the rest of us... you put on that fake smile. But it cracks every time."

"Heh..." He looked slightly amused. "And here I thought smiling was an easy thing to do..."

"It is... when you mean it." She turned her head, letting her black eyes rest on his features. "So... what's wrong? What is it that's making you hurt?"

Reiko suddenly had an amused smirk on his face as he lolled his head towards her and opened his eyes. "If I tell you where it hurts... will you kiss it better?"

"Reiko-kun!" She blushed. He seemed to find quite a bit of pleasure in teasing her. "I-I'm serious..."She took a deep breath and released it slowly, allowing her some time to compose herself. "Maybe... if you talk about it... it won't hurt so much..."

Reiko, who had previously been casually leaning on the railing, boosted himself up and looked at his girlfriend blankly. He blinked once... twice...and finally allowed a soft, real, smile to spread on his features. "Yeah... maybe you're right..."

Yukiko smiled. Those rare times he allowed himself to lower his guard were worth it to her. She watched him turn and mimic her, leaning the small of his back against the railing.

He crossed his arms, a mischievous smirk on his face. "But if I'm going to bare all..." His smirk only widened at Yukiko's blush. "Then I should do it in front of everyone..." He cast his gray gaze toward a row of hedge bushes that separated the indoors and outdoors area of the food court. "Don't you guys think so?"

He smirked as he watched Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Rise, Kanji, and Naoto all scramble out from behind them, with embarrassed looks on their faces. They all sat around a table near where Reiko and Yukiko were standing.

The ashen haired genius took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well... to put it simply...The reason I've never had to deal with my shadow in the TV world is because I've already faced it a long time ago..."

"Wha-?" Kanji blinked owlishly. "What's that s'pose ta mean senpai?"

Reiko took another deep sigh. "I didn't have to fight for my life against some strange monster... but... all the same, I did face my shadow. I found out about the darkness inside me." He brought a hand up to rub his stiff neck. "When I was a kid... I was a real brat. I caused all sorts of trouble." He closed his eyes, almost as if reliving the memory. "At school, I did whatever the hell I pleased. The teachers couldn't touch me... not without incurring the wrath of the Ministry of Education anyway. I even made more than a few teachers quit their jobs."

"You -made- them quit?" Chie blinked in confusion.

Reiko put on an ironic smirk. "Lets just say that... a teacher whose spent twenty-some odd years in school to learn math getting outdone by a twelve year old brat tends to leave a few marks." He leaned back, facing the orange colored sky. "And I rubbed it in too... whenever I could. I was better than them. I was better than everyone. That's how I thought."

Naoto crossed her arms on the table. "I see. A child, given practical immunity from consequence and allowed to do what ever he pleased..."

"That about sums it up. Most of the teachers hated me. Hell, some of them rushed through class without ever asking a question... in fear of getting an answer from me. So... yeah... they hated me. And I hated them." His gaze traveled from the sky to the worn tile of the floor. "To me... they were insignificant bugs that would never amount to anything. But there was one teacher, in middle school, that I adored."

Yukiko watched the play of emotions on her boyfriends face. Ranging from disgust to self-hate to a sort of dream-like look.

"Amane-sensei didn't treat me any different from any other student. At first... it kind of irritated me but she never looked at me with fear or hate. She always smiled at me... like she was some kind of Buddha or something. If I asked her a question she didn't know... she didn't get all bent out of shape like the other teachers. She merely shrugged and said she'd try and find out." He sighed softly. "Conversely... there was another teacher I really hated. Yoshita-sensei was everything I hated... slimy, arrogant, and most of all... a narcissist."

Yosuke watched his best friend replaying the memories in his mind. It was an interesting thought. His school life had been completely different from Reiko's...utterly normal. But, it seems like the grass really was always greener on the other side.

"One day I set up a trap in the science room. I'd done hundreds of traps and pranks on teachers in the past, but this one upped the ante. I set it up so that some pressurized oxygen tanks would flame up when Yoshita opened the door. I thought it'd be the perfect way to get at that narcissist." Reiko paused as a look of pain crossed his features.

"What happened senpai?" Rise's voice was soft.

"Two things...The first being that I misjudged the valves on the tanks... and the second...the wrong person set off the trap." He took a deep breath again. "Amane-sensei...the only teacher I liked... walked into an explosion large enough to put her into a coma for two weeks afterward."

Teddie looked down. This world really was complicated. Every time he thought he understood that fact... he found out just how little he actually understood.

"I visited her... every day. For the first time... something I did made me feel guilty. I, who had felt practically invincible, felt like he should have been punished for letting it get so out of control..." Reiko surprised his friends when he put on a small nostalgic smile. "When she woke up...I apologized. It was something I'd never done before. But she said that bad students should be punished...so I closed my eyes and waited for what I felt like I deserved." His gray eyes opened for the first time during his explanation. "She rapped her knuckle against my forehead...little more than a tap really... and told me 'A Hit on the head... for a hit on the head....' and then said she forgave me."

Yukiko was quiet... the glazed look in her boyfriends eyes told her not to interrupt. The memory was too important to be interrupted.

"I cried... a lot. I nearly killed her... but all she did was smile and forgive me." He smiled softly. "I think I cried more that day than I ever have. Even a genius loses control sometimes. I lost control of myself. I let myself think I was better than everyone else. That they didn't matter. And it nearly cost someone important to me her life. But she forgave me. She -saved- me."

Reiko took one last deep breath before looking up at his friends again. "I promised myself, that day, that I'd never lose control like that again. Fat lot of good this brain of mine was... when I couldn't even realize that I was no different than anyone else around me. So I promised myself... I'd never let that ugly side of me see the light of day again..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

He had acknowledged the shadow inside him. So why then, did Yukiko have this horrible feeling in her gut? The shadows had never taken on his form before. So why would this time be any different?

They'd spent over two hours walking toward their destination. It was a walk far longer than any other they'd ever taken before.

Cresting a hill, Yosuke sighed softly. They were taking too long. But on the other side of the matter... if they arrived tired out and had to fight, then they'd be a huge disadvantage. However, once they crested another hill they came upon a sight that none of them had expected.

A pale, beautiful woman stood, overlooking what looked like a valley of some sort. But this woman was entirely recognizable to the group of Persona users. Her gray hair, red eyes, and flowing white robe were burned into their memory.

"You're late. If you delay much longer... that which you seek to save will be far beyond salvation when you arrive."

"Iza...nami..." Chie was the only one able to voice the thought they all had.

The goddess merely glanced at them before returning her gaze down to the valley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya everyone!

The A/N this time is pretty short just because I wrote this chapter and Part 2 as a single chapter, decided that it was too long and then split it up. Keep reading! ^^

Till next time. --KW


	7. Genius 5: Break Down the Gates, Part 2

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 5: Break Down The Gates

Part 2

"Come! Kohryu!" For an instant, the ghostly form of a golden dragon hovered above Reiko. "Maziodyne!" Lightning rained down around him, sending shadows flying in every which direction.

"It's the truth isn't it?"

Reiko scowled. Blood flowed down his forehead and into his eye. He tried vainly to brush it away, though it only gave him a few moments of sight. He staggered to one knee, forcing....demanding his lungs to pump more air. He braced himself as he stumbled slightly and brought up his sword to parry the lance-like weapon in the hands of the shadow that was his current opponent. As the lance grated against the edge of his sword, he pushed it away and slashed forward, the strange lance-wielding shadow crumbled to the ground in silence before vanishing.

"You know it. I know it. It's a fact." The Doppelganger smirked. "We're bred better than those maggots. They toil, day in and day out, in obscurity... never amounting to anything. All they do is come to you... begging for scraps like the insects that they are."

Reiko growled as another shadow pushed him back. He turned, lashed out with his sword, and focused on his attacker again.

"And all that you wish for... is that they'd vanish." The shadow smirked. "All those irritating people who only want to take from you. All those irritating shallow morons who hang around you because you're famous. None of them know you. None of them care about you." The shadow that wore Reiko's face sidestepped the limb of a shadow that flew past him without so much as a glance. "And that... right -there-... is why you want to kill them..."

Reiko let a growl slip. No... he couldn't allow it. 'Stop_...'_ He couldn't allow his shadow to get to him. _'Control...'_ A genius didn't make the same mistake twice..._'Ca-'_

"You know... us and Adachi... we're pretty similar I think."

Reiko growled again, dodging the lunge of another four-legged shadow before he brought the sword crashing down on it's back. How many shadows had he killed? He wasn't even sure anymore. "Shut up..." The word was light... barely audible.

Reiko's shadow merely smirked. "But it's true." He spread his arms as if he were explaining a universal truth. "He hated the world. He hated the fact that he, who was better than everyone else around him, got shoved to the sticks like trash."

"He -wasn't- better." Reiko growled, twisting his body to avoid another blow. He quickly brought the sword down and ended another shadows life. But his arms felt like they were on fire. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. "He's no better than anyone else!"

"But he is...Adachi understood. He understands what you understand." Reiko's shadow chuckled. "_Der Wille Zur Macht._ The Will to Power." The shadow strode confidently passed Reiko's duel and spread his arms again as if he were making a speech. "A living thing seeks, above all, to discharge its strength. All life is will to power. Nothing else matters." The Doppelganger spun and pointed at Reiko. "He understood that the only way to get anything is to take it and squash any resistance underfoot!" The forcefulness of his speech increased. "And in that way... you and I.... and Adachi... are all the same." His smirk was like that of a predator stalking its prey. "The only difference between Adachi and yourself.....is that Adachi was a little more honest with what he felt!"

"That's not true!" Reiko growled, his hands shaking as he held the hilt of the sword. However, he wasn't sure if that was just the physical strain on his arms or not. "I'm -NOT- like that!"

"But I am..." The shadow bearing Reiko's face shrugged easily. "And, of course, I -am- you."

Reiko inhaled sharply...He'd almost let it slip. He had to focus... he had to ignore his Doppelganger.

He had to escape...

He took the brief moment of respite he had, closed his eyes, and reached deep down into himself. "Come.... Come forth! Izanagi no Okami!"

But, much to his dismay, Izanagi, who had been the reason he survived his fight with Izanami.... did not appear.

The shadow of Reiko smirked in a way that told only of one thing, victory. "Fool! As if a god of truths would listen.... to someone who can't even tell the difference between truth and lies!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Izanami sighed again. It wasn't unexpected... their reaction. Still, she couldn't help but think it would have been nice if they'd surprised her. She kept her gaze on the foggy valley below her.

"So it -was- you... wasn't it?" Yosuke drew his twin daggers

"Is that a question or a statement?" Izanami sounded quite bored.

"You're the cause of senpai's disappearance, ain'tcha?!" Kanji held up his shield.

"Wait..." Yukiko held out an arm to stop them.

"Well... Amaterasu always did have more sense than that fool Susano." Izanami commented offhandedly. "No, Child of the Sun... I am not your enemy."

Yukiko blinked... that -had- been the question she was going to ask.

"And even if I was...it would be a moot point. As I am now... I couldn't hope to stand against a single one you... much less all of you." She tossed a glance over her shoulder, at the group of humans staring at her in shock.

"I suppose it isn't quite so easy to kill a god after all..." Naoto watched their former enemy squarely.

"What you 'killed' was a few thousand years worth of stored energy which I reserved for my powers. Killing me isn't impossible...just very difficult." Izanami turned halfway toward them. "However, you haven't the time to concern yourselves with me. What you came here to find... is right down there..." She pointed down into the valley she had been looking at.

Almost without concern for the goddess, Yukiko ran right up to the ledge that Izanami had been standing on. She could only gasp at what she saw. The valley, which seemed as if the land itself had been torn apart, was filled with a thick yellow fog.

Yosuke and the others could help the surprise when they saw it.

Izanami simply shook her head. "Did you truly believe that the fog was gone entirely?" She sighed a moment, at the naivety, before closing her eyes. "Unless you can convince all humans... everywhere... to give up illusion and ignorance... then the fog will never truly vanish."

"Which is, realistically, impossible..." Chie swallowed.

Izanami nodded. "That is correct...You pushed back the fog in your search for the truth. Now it only inhabits the darkened corners of this world. Whoever it was that put the boy in here knew exactly where to drop him."

Yukiko bit her lip. This situation was getting worse by the second.

"That boy is arrogant...but he has the strength to back it up." Izanami returned to her former position of gazing down into the yellow fog. "But no matter how strong he believes himself to be... he is -not- invincible. He is already nearing his limits."

Yukiko turned to her friends, wide eyed. "We have to go save him!"

Yosuke tossed an untrusting glance toward Izanami before resting a hand on Yukiko's shoulder. He nodded at her words. "Yeah... lets go and dig him outta whatever hole he fell in."

Izanami watched the humans leave with a blank look on her face. She turned her gaze, yet again to the fog. "The only question left is: Which will shatter first.... his body... or his spirit?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko landed with a thud on his back. He ignored the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. The lizard-like shadow was already upon him. He rolled to the side, grasped his blade in hand, and rammed it into the neck of the roaring creature. With a final growl of defiance, the shadow vanished amid the mist-like darkness

"Why do you keep denying it when its so obviously true?" Reiko's own shadow chuckled, watching his human counterpart struggle. "It's like a king refusing to let his subjects bow before him... It. Makes. No. Sense."

Reiko growled, desperately trying to tune out the words his Doppelganger was saying.

"You have all this power... all this genius... but you refuse to use it in the way it was intended to be used!" The yellow-eyed version of Reiko shook his head. "And the worst part is you -do- understand. You -do- want to use that power. You want to use it so -badly- on everyone who irritates you."

"I -DON'T-" Reiko yelled out as he intercepted the sword of yet another shadow.

"Oh please..." Reiko's shadow chuckled. "If that was true then none of the things that you did in school would ever even have existed."

Reiko hesitated. There was... truth to those words. _'No!'_ He shook his head roughly. The massive great sword his opponent was wielding sped toward him. He barely managed to bring his sword up in time to block it, and even then was tossed back like a rag doll. Yet again he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Adachi was much more honest. If someone pissed him off... he got rid of them. If something amused him... he watched it wriggle." The shadow smirked again, watching Reiko get pushed back again. "And you're the -same- way. I know. I -am- you. I know how pleasant it is to take what you want and -know- that no one can stop you."

"I...not... like... that..." Reiko struggled to his feet... "I'm..."

"Calm? Controlled? Don't be ridiculous..." His shadow promptly cut off Reiko's line of thought. "You... me... we're gods among insects. People can't even begin to fathom how we work. Just. Like. Adachi."

"I'm not like him!" Reiko growled out again as he desperately dove to dodge the sword attack from another shadow.

"Yes you are..."Reiko's shadow smirked. "I'm just like him... and I am you..." He crossed his arms, watching as his human counterpart finally managed to score a deciding blow on the shadow that was his opponent. No sooner had that shadow fallen than another took it's place.

"I...I'm... not...like..." Reiko's labored breath was evident as his whole body heaved up and down with every breath.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What... is this?" Kanji sounded positively shocked...

"It looks kinda like..." Chie was hesitant to say it.

"A medieval battlefield." So Naoto did. The land was barren. No grass anywhere. The only vegetation in sight was the occasional dead tree.

As they proceeded inward, they stumbled upon a ruin here, a broken wall there. The ground was littered with empty armor, swords and arrows stuck into the brown earth. It was an iconic battlefield.

Yosuke blinked. "This place is... kinda like all the others we've been in..." Saki's liquor store. Yukiko's castle. Kanji's bathhouse. Rise's strip-joint. Even Naoto's secret base and Nanako's Paradise.

"All of those other places were representing how that person thought of the world....so..."

"The way senpai see's the world...is like a battlefield?" Rise's voice was quiet.

Teddie sniffed the air and gasped. "Guys... be careful..."

"What is it, Teddie?" Yukiko looked toward the blue and red bear.

"There's... a lot... of shadows here..." He sounded quite scared.

"It makes sense..." Naoto's calm voice rang out as they walked. "Shadows exist in the fog. If their territory shrinks, they'll have to gather together in the limited space."

Yukiko bit her lip. Everything the knot in her stomach had told her was coming true. "Rise-chan... which way?"

Even as she said it, she saw Kanzeon fade away. "We're close. It's straight this way." She pointed ahead of them. "But there are a ton of shadows up ahead..."

Yosuke unsheathed his twin daggers, spinning one idly in his hand. "Then let's go in ready."

As the group rounded the corner of a cliff they came to an awe inspiring sight. Thousands of shadows. A veritable sea of them. And, at the center of this sea, a small open circle. And... in the center of the circle...

"Senpai!" Kanji yelled out. The sound echoed over the battlefield.

The yellow eyes of Reiko's shadow looked up at the sound, his eyes narrowed toward the source. "Well... well... For a bunch of maggots... they sure wiggled their way here fast."

Reiko jammed his sword into the ground. Using it as his only base, he struggled to his feet. He could barely feel his arms and legs anymore. His body was just one giant burning sensation. He finally managed to get to his feet before his strength gave out again and he fell back down to a knee.

A lance-bearing shadow closed in on it's prey. It brought the lance up and readied itself to attack.

However the lance was stopped with a solid yellow glare from the shadow bearing Reiko's face. There was a pause, as Reiko's shadow heard the other persona users begin to fight their way toward the center of the circle. The yellow eyed shadow's gaze did not leave the lance-bearing shadow for a single moment. Finally the attacking shadow lowered it's lance. Reiko's Doppelganger shifted his gaze toward Reiko's friends.

With that simple motion, the lance-bearing shadow, and a whole host of other shadows, turned it's attention toward the invaders.

Reiko's shadow chuckled. "Where were we? Oh yes... that's right." The Doppelganger crouched down to Reiko's level. "In the end... you can't even face the truth of it. You've been lying to yourself for -so- long that you don't even know yourself any more... do you?"

"I'm...not like Adachi!" Reiko desperately grasped the hilt of his sword, still stuck in the ground, and tried to pull himself to his feet.

"That again huh?" The shadow chuckled. "Yes you are. I'm just like him. You're just like him... Just don't want to admit it. I'm better than everyone else. I take what I want...when I want it." The smirk on its face grew. "And anyone who gets in my way gets crushed. How many people did you crush under your boot when you were just a dozen years old? It's you're very nature. It's the way you came into this world!"

"I'm... not..." Reiko struggled even to get one foot up. "I'm not... like....that..."

"Adachi thought getting sent to the sticks was beneath him. And it was. And you know what's funny? You thought the exact same thing...."

"I'm not..like.... Adachi!"

"Adachi thought the whole murder case was just an interesting diversion... He -liked- the power he had over people." Reiko's shadow stood up and turned, watching the havoc the other seven persona users were wreaking on the shadows that stood in their path. They were slowly carving their way toward the center. "And you know what's funny? You thought the -exact- same thing."

"Shut.... up..." Reiko's words were barely a whisper.

"If someone got in his way... he got rid of them. These worms... with no real purpose in living... are just there to amuse us..."

"Shut.... up!" This time it was a little louder.

"What's it matter to us if someone dies? Do we hold funerals for insects? Of course not. They barely deserve the paper they get squashed with."

"Shut up!" That one was bordering on a yell.

"You... Me... Adachi... We're all the same. People are our play things. They're there to amuse us. And... when we lose our interest... you simply... discard them." The shadow turned... his eyes squarely on Reiko's bloody face. "See? You and I... we're exactly like Adachi."

"I'm -NOT- like him!" Reiko could barely think through the haze of pain and the tangle of nasty feelings running through his heart and mind.

The shadow smirked. "But I am...I'm exactly like him. Peoples lives are insignificant. A weakling doesn't deserve to live if all he can do is leech off others."

"I... I'm... not..."

The Doppelganger's smirk was almost predatory. "All those disgusting creatures that squirm their way through their lives...should all be killed. If they can't survive a little pain then... They. Don't. Deserve. To. Live."

"I'm -NOT- You!" The words echoed out over the suddenly silent battlefield. For a moment, it seemed as if everything stood still. No sooner had Reiko said those words than he realized his mistake. The fear in his eyes said as much.

"That's right." The victorious smirk on the shadows face said it all. "I'm not pathetic. I'm not weak. I'm -not- a coward like you..." He turned and spread his arms wide, his gaze traveling upward to look at the fog-covered sky. "I'm -ME- now..." And, as he said those words, the wind picked up. It began to whirl and rage like a tornado. Reiko felt the last vestiges of his energy flee from him as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

The shadows nearest to the center of the circle began to disperse into dark mist. As they disintegrated, the raging wind drew them toward Reiko's Doppelganger, until a veritable tornado of shadows whirled around him.

"What the heck's going on?!' Chie winced, her eyes squinting because of the raging wind.

"I... I'm not sure..." Rise braced herself against the wind as Kanzeon's ghostly form stood behind her. "That thing....that shadow... It's drawing all the other shadows into itself!"

"Wha... all these shadows?!" Yosuke gulped.

"All of them..." Rise confirmed. "And if we aren't careful..." She forced herself to yell so she could be heard over the howling wind. "... we'll be drawn in too!"

The spiraling tornado of shadowy energy rose higher and higher, its top lost in the yellow fog.

Then, suddenly, a blade breached the tornado of shadows. As it tore through the tornado, the dark energy that made it up scattered in every direction like an explosion, before dissipating entirely.

A spear spun casually before it's tip grazed the ground between it's owner and the unconscious gray haired boy across from it. There was now a distinct line separating the two of them.

The figured that was holding the spear chuckled. His ethereal long-coat ranged in cloudy colors of red and black, almost as if the garment couldn't decide which of the two colors it was. His deep crimson shin-guards and deep black pants complemented his black shirt, which was done in a pattern of laced strips of cloth, oddly reminiscent of Izanami's outfit. However, one couldn't ignore the starkly red lines that were spread over the long-coat. It almost seemed as if crimson colored lightning coarsed over his body.

Reiko's shadow reigned in his laugh. He turned to face the now empty space that separated him from the seven remaining Persona users. "I... am... a shadow...." His long ash gray hair, done up in a high pony-tail reminiscent of a samurai, waved in the now calming wind. His gaze turned to look at his fallen counterpart. A look of scorn and of victory crossed his yellow-eyed face.

"And I... am the -TRUE- self!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hello again everyone! /brings up his anti-tomato shield

Man... this chapter was -LONG-... That's why I decided to split it up into two chapters...Makes it more readable.

I write to music... and I've actually been using the P4 soundtrack to write this... so it's been pretty interesting... Shadow Reiko's 'theme' and the song that 'plays' during his transformation is 'A New World Fool' off the P4 soundtrack... It also happens to be Adachi's boss battle music... I encourage everyone to look it up... it's a cool piece of music.

Thanks for all the reviews by the way... it really helps encourage me to keep writing!

Till Next time. --KW


	8. Genius 6: A New World Fool

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 6: A New World Fool

Reiko's shadow reigned in his laugh. He turned to face the now empty space that separated him from the seven remaining Persona users. "I... am... a shadow...." His long ash gray hair, done up in a high pony-tail reminiscent of a samurai, waved in the now calming wind. His gaze turned to look at his fallen counterpart. A look of scorn and of victory crossed his yellow-eyed face.

"And I... am the -TRUE- self!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Reiko-Kun!" Yukiko scrambled across the barren battlefield. No more than a few seconds ago, it had been filled nearly to overflow with shadows of all shapes and sizes. However, now, there stood only one shadow. A shadow that wore Reiko's face. But the look in his eyes...the superior smirk. They had already far surpassed predatory. He had a look of sadistic pleasure on his face.

That was not a face Chie had ever seen on her friend. As she and the others came to Yukiko's side, she watched her black haired friend check on Reiko's condition.

"He's.... he's still alive..." She felt as if a tons worth of lead weights had just been lifted off her shoulders.

Yosuke, however, couldn't tear his gaze from the shadow that stood only a few yards from them. A man he'd come to consider perhaps his best friend... and he had to fight him. Even if it wasn't him... it -looked- like him.

"Ooh.."Teddie, too, was looking at the man he'd really and truly come to appreciate. The man he called sensei. The shadow across the way had his face. But the look he was sending the group of persona users made the blonde-haired boy inside the bear suit tremble. Those eyes that considered him nothing more than an insect to be crushed made his throat go dry. That smirk that waited anxiously for the moment to pounce on his prey made Teddies legs shake. But amid the fear, he realized something.

Something was off.

All the shadow-selves that they'd fought had looked normal initially. But after they'd been rejected... after they went berserk, they'd changed into a far more monstrous form. Wether it was the strange hybrid of the persona Jiraiya and a toad, as was the case for Yosuke... or a half shadow half robot that was Naoto's case... When they went berserk... there was something about them that stopped being... human.

The shadow that stood across from them, however, had barely changed. His clothing reminded Teddie of the way Izanagi had looked when Adachi had summoned him... but the rest was practically the same. He still -looked- human... if one ignored the airs of bloodlust and superiority streaming from it.

However, the guise didn't fool Rise quite so much. "Be careful everyone..." She stood in her usual position, at the rear of the group, so she could give support. Kanzeon's ghostly form ever at her back, the red headset over her eyes. "That... thing..." She refused to acknowledge it as her senpai. "Is... really strong."

"How strong's really strong?" Kanji gulped. He'd fought a lot of people before. Some of them had even killed another person. But even all of them together couldn't compare to the feeling he was getting from his senpai's Doppelganger. It didn't want to kill...per say...it just didn't give a damn about the lives of anything around it.

"It's -at least- as strong as Ameno-sagiri was..."

"Why's it just standing there..." Chie was already in a martial stance. "Don't they usually go berserk with emotion?"

"I'd wager..." Naoto said calmly as she strode in front of her friends, her eyes never leaving the shadow in front of them. She was the only one who didn't have her weapon drawn, "... that the emotion residing within him is 'pride.' In other words...he feels as if he could kill us at any time... and thus... feels no need to rush the fight."

"What a surprise..." It was Reiko's voice, Yukiko realized with a chill. The normal distortion that the shadowy voices usually had was gone. "It seems one of the maggots actually has something resembling a brain..." Only the shadows head was turned to look at them... his body was still facing the direction they'd come in from. He simply looked like he was casually looking to his left. The large red spear was idly spun in one hand.

Yosuke growled, his twin daggers in hand. "So... what... you're just going to stand there all day and let us waltz off with Reiko?"

"Hardly..." The shadow finally turned fully toward them, the sadistic smirk never leaving his features. "But let me ask you? What do you do when a gnat buzzes around your head... just one time too many?" He paused, amused by their sour expressions. The spear in his right hand never stopped it's slow twirl. "You swat it... and move on without a thought." He finally dropped into a martial stance, holding the spear hilt forward, much like the shadow of Izanagi had when they'd fought Adachi.

"He's coming!" Naoto finally drew her weapon and took aim.

The shadow looked on in amusement as the Persona-users spread out in an attempt to surround him. "When you outnumber the opponent, the best strategy is to surround him and attack him into submission..." The shadow sounded more as if he were reading boredly from a manual. "But... that only works if you can manage to contain the opponent."

Kanji blinked. "He... vanished..."

"Behind!" Rise's voice rang out over the battlefield...

Kanji barely got his shield up in time as he spun. The force of the impact against his shield felt like he'd been trying to stop a sixteen-wheeler. The force sent him clear off his feet.

Reiko's shadow landed in an easy crouch. But no sooner than his feet touched the ground, when Yosuke's daggers and Teddie's claws were headed his way in a pincer attack. He, almost too easily, spun around the large red and blue bear and, with a swift kick, sent Teddie tumbling into a surprised Yosuke.

His motion was so smooth one might call it a dance. Chie charged in with a flurry of punches and kicks. The shadow merely smirked, weaving around each strike easily. His yellow gaze could see Naoto waiting for a chance to shoot, but he knew she would only do so once her friend was clear of danger.

Too bad for her.

The false Reiko drove the butt of his spear into Chie's gut, knocking all the wind from her. With inhuman strength he drove the spear, with Chie still on it, upwards, sending the green-clad girl clear into the air.

"There..." Naoto found her chance and was about to pull the trigger again when the shadow that had her senpai's face vanished again. Her periphery vision picked him up again... He was using Chie's body, which he had knocked into the air, as a shield. With a swift kick, the shadow sent Chie's body plummeting toward the detective.

Naoto gritted her teeth, hoping Chie would forgive her for not catching her. She dodged to the right of the incoming body and raised her gun to the air, where she thought the shadow would be. "What?!" But he wasn't there.

"Where are you looking?" The voice that was far too similar to her senpais for Naoto's liking was coming from... below her?! Her gaze dropped like a meteor from orbit...all she saw was the butt of his spear as it impacted her jaw and sent her to the ground sprawling in pain.

"Do it now.. Yukiko-senpai!" Rise's voice rang out over the battlefield.

"Amaterasu!" For a single moment, the strange figure of Amaterasu, complete with her sword, twirled behind Yukiko. "Agidyne!" As Amaterasu thrust her sword to the sky, fire came rushing toward the shadow.

"Heh..." A chill ran down Yukiko's spine... That voice was coming from behind her. She spun just as she heard Rise cry out in pain. A shin to the gut sent the idol to the ground gasping for air. Yukiko held her fan in hand and was about to attack when she found the point of the shadows spear at the level of her neck. If she had taken another step forward, she'd have walked right into it. She quickly jumped back and out of range. "Pathetic..."

Kanji and Naoto regrouped in front of Yukiko, while Yosuke and Chie stood in front of the downed Rise. Teddie was helping her up while keeping an eye on their foe.

However, the Doppelganger that wore Reiko's face seemed utterly bored. "Come now...even maggots should be able to writhe a little more than this..." His spear was being idly spun in his right hand again. "You all are so fragile... you'd break if I -looked- at you wrong..." He walked forward again, letting the two groups rejoin into one behind him.

"Dammit..." Yosuke growled. Their opponent was strong, fast, and apparently had all the brains and skill of their one-time leader. That, combined with the sheer power that the shadow had made for one powerful opponent

The spinning spear stopped suddenly as the shadow thrust it, blade first, into the ground. "I have an idea..." He smirked and turned toward them, holding up his hands to show that they were empty.

"Stop mocking us damn you..." Kanji yelled out

"Oh... it's not what you think..." The shadow chuckled. "I wouldn't debase myself by squashing insects with my bare hands." His flipped his open palms over, showing them the back of his hands, before going back to showing them his palms. "I was just thinking of bringing a few playmates out. Maybe then this might actually get interesting." He brought his hands together in a clap.

"Wha...play...mates?!" Yukiko blinked in confusion.

The shadow merely chuckled because, as he separated his hands, a glowing deck of tarot cards appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Oh... no...He... can't." He wasn't doing what Naoto -thought- he was doing... was he? "A Shadow can't summon a Persona!"

The shadow... merely continued chuckling. "Says... who?" He clapped his hands together again, before spreading his arms wide. Where the deck had vanished, six glowing tarot cards hovered in front of him. "Why don't you all come out and play...." Simultaneously, all six cards front of the stunned Persona-users formed six different beings. "Kohryu..."

The first was the dragon, Kohryu. However the grand beast did not shimmer in pure gold like he normally did. His scales were black, and were streaked with gold.

"Shiva..."

The same perversion happened to the other persona's as well. Shiva's four-armed form was no longer blue, but pure black with a long mane of bright azure hair.

"Norn..."

Norn's strange form, a statue of three goddess's with a clock seemed almost normal in comparison. However, where the statue had once been pure white, it too was now black. Naoto also noticed that it's clock was ticking backwards.

"Anubis..."

Anubis... the dog-headed god was the inverse of how he normally look. Where as his skin had once been black, it was now white. Where as his clothing had been white... it was now black.

"Helel..."

Even the mighty six-winged angel, Helel, had been lost to the corruption. His once pale body was dark, and his six wings were black as night.

"Yatsufusa..."

And Yatsufusa...Yukiko gulped as she stared down what had been Reiko's favorite persona to summon in battle. The hound that had once had snow white fur was completely black now. The eight orbs that hovered around it no longer bore their various colors. They were all stark red like the mark on the animals forehead.

But something was off. Naoto hated that feeling. And she seemed to be feeling it a lot lately. Then it struck her. The beasts in front of her were no mere ghostly facade. Whenever they'd summoned persona's in the past, their ghostly image would appear, do as commanded, and vanish.

The beasts in front of them were all too real. Reiko's shadow merely crossed his arms, his smirk never leaving his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanji growled as he tumbled to the floor, narrowly avoiding the fangs of the corrupted dragon. The black and gold scaled beast seemed to float through the air with great ease. It made a lazy arc before curling in on itself, the orbs it held in its claws crackling with lightning.

Practically as soon as Reiko's shadow had summoned his creatures, all hell had broken loose. The six creatures had charged into the ranks of the Persona users and now they were being forced into one on one duels with the corrupted beasts.

Kanji brought up his shield, intercepting the claws of dragon as it blazed passed him again. "Dammit... this sucks..." He couldn't use his persona, Rokuten-Mao. Well... he could... but most of his abilities would be useless against the dragon that embodied lightning. The beast would merely absorb his techniques. True, however, was the fact that the dragon was in the same position. Lightning magic had no effect on Kanji, as he was being guarded from its effects by his persona.

However, that brought little comfort to the bleach-haired boy. He certainly considered himself a tough man. But matching a dragon, on his own, step for step was asking a bit much.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto dodged nimbly to the left as Helel's sword came down. She twisted herself quickly and leveled her revolver at the angelic figure before firing off two shots. One of the bullets ricocheted off the sword of her opponent, the other was dodged completely.

With grace worthy to be captured in a masterpiece painting, the six-winged angel flew forward. But Naoto was not unprepared...

"Come! Yamato-Takeru!" The sleek white and blue form of the groups smallest persona appeared behind Naoto. She couldn't use her specialty of white and dark magic, but she had other skills at her disposal. "Megidolaon!"

Pure energy rained down on the charging angel, kicking up clouds of dust from the dry battlefield around them. Naoto used what time she'd bought to reload her revolver. No sooner than she had finished when she heard the flap of powerful wings. Emerging from the top of the plumb of dust was the dark angel that was her enemy. She watched as Helel raised it's sword to attack again. Naoto gritted her teeth and leveled her gun.

This would not be an easy fight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yosuke growled irritably as he watched his motionless foe. The floating statue hadn't moved once since it's initial charge. He and his opponent were at a complete stale mate. Mere knives couldn't damage the giant floating rock. Both he and his enemy were completely nullifying their primary element...Wind.

But even that wasn't what was causing Yosuke irritability. It was the fact that whenever he used one of his persona's physical attacks, the statue merely healed its wounds with ease. This was an utterly defensive battle that Yosuke was slowly but surely losing.

He tossed a glance at the hectic battle that Chie and Teddie, both ice magic specialists, were having with the completely ice resistant Shiva. The four-armed persona was managing to keep them occupied with relative ease.

His eyes shifted towards Yukiko as she stared down the shadowy hound that was the corrupted form of Yatsufusa. Reiko's favorite persona was completely resistant to fire, which happened to be Yukiko's specialty.

"So that's what's going on..." Yosuke tossed an angry glare to the smirking form of Reiko's shadow that still stood, with arms crossed over chest, observing the battle between the seven persona users and the six persona's he'd summoned. He was using persona's specifically geared toward nullifying each of the respective strengths of the persona users.

His eyes widened as he saw Yukiko tumble to the ground like a rag doll from one of the large dogs attacks. "Damn..." He turned, ready to sprint towards her aid, when a large stony form materialized in front of his path. "Not gonna let me go that easy huh?"

He made a disagreeable sound. Of all the battles around him, his was perhaps the closest to a perfect stalemate. He didn't like that idea at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rise had, as well, noticed the strategy at play in the ensuing battle. She looked impatiently at the creature across from her. Anubis had not attacked since the fight had began. All it did was move to intercept her. When she moved, it moved to counter her.

And she realized why, as well. She was the groups support. Her persona, specialized as it was in gathering and analyzing information, had no ability to attack. the dog-headed god across from her was there merely to make sure she didn't interfere in the battles of her friends.

She idly cursed the fact that she, like her persona, was not able to fight. She moved to the left, ready to sprint passed the creature as she saw Yukiko tumble to the ground.

However, like Yosuke, she was intercepted by her opponent. She quickly back peddled as a bolt of poison impacted the ground where she had once stood. Apparently her action had evoked a reaction from her enemy. Anubis charged forward, claws aimed to tear at her.

Rise desperately dove to the right, but cringed as the dog-headed god's claws glanced her side. She had to break the chain somehow. If things continued as they were, her friends were going to be overpowered eventually.

Each of them was matched against an opponent that could nullify their strengths. If even one persona user went down, then the rest would follow in a cascade of defeats. But Rise realized something. The persona she was pit against wasn't an opponent that nullified her abilities. Anubis was there merely to keep her busy.

Her eyes caught Naoto's during a pause in the gun-wielding girls fight. It seemed that she too had realized what was going on. A silent message passed between the two. Naoto merely nodded.

Rise stood up, one hand holding her side. It was true. If one persona user went down, then the creatures that the shadow of her senpai had summoned would gang up on another user, and another, until they were picked off completely.

But...Rise smiled confidently. That was a strategy that she and her friends could make use of as well. Her eyes glanced toward Anubis and noticed its hands together in what looked to be some kind of prayer. However, when the creature began to glow with light, she realized just what it was doing.

It was time to put her gambit in to action.

As Anubis finished its prayer, Rise darted forward. As Anubis raised its hand to direct its spell, Rise put her arms in front of her face. This plan was rash and dangerous. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Anubis released its spell, a white hot beam of light magic raced toward the idols small frame. "Kanzeon!" The ghostly figured appeared behind her, and the whole world seemed to slow down for a moment, as information streamed from the headset directly into her brain. "Scan!" There! One step to the left. She took it willingly. The beam of light grazed her shoulder before exploding behind her. The explosion sent her tumbling forward.

She ignored the stinging pain in her shoulder and arm as she pushed herself to her feet. She didn't stop as she ran toward Naoto. "Kanzeon!" She called out to her guardian persona again. "Scan! Analyze!" She could see it. She could see Anubis shift and turn in pursuit. She could see Helel move to put itself between Naoto and herself. So she followed the path Kanzeon laid out for her, shifting directions slightly and putting her sights on the back of the large statue that was Yosuke opponent.

She forced air into her whining lungs. She could see, from the headset over her face, that Anubis had nearly caught up to her. But Helel hadn't moved. She smiled. The feint had worked. She had opened a space for Naoto to attack.

"Megidolaon!" She hadn't even heard Naoto summon her persona. She merely kept her gaze forward, running passed Norn. However, Naoto's attack landed directly onto Anubis and, Rise thought with a proud smile, Norn as well.

She skidded to a halt beside Yosuke, gasping for air. "Two birds... "

Yosuke gave her a lopsided grin. "That's one hell of a stone..." As the dust cleared, Norn's stone form lay on the battlefield, cracked, broken, and most important of all, unmoving. It eventually faded from existence. Anubis, who had taken the brunt of Naoto's attack, was no where to be seen. Yosuke kept his grin on his face as he concentrated. "Come on out! Susano!" The odd, blue-clad, red-haired form of the Storm god appeared behind Yosuke. "Lets get this party started..." He twirled his daggers. "Brave Blade!"

Spinning its Ring-blade, Susano charged toward Helel.

The dark angel turned to block the attack. However, Naoto was not about to pass up an opening like that. "Vorpal Blade!" The small and sleek form of Yamato-Takeru appeared, blade pointed toward the angel's back. Struck from both sides, Helel crumbled to the ground and did not move again. Like Norn, it faded away into shadowy wisps.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shiva and, eventually, Kohryu fell before the combined onslaught of the persona users working as a unified group. Even Yukiko's opponent, Yatsufusa, retreated back to its masters side.

Yukiko sighed softly as she used her healing magic on the group. Of all of them, Rise had been hurt the most. But it had been thanks to her gamble that they'd managed to stave off the creatures that Reiko's shadow had summoned. The fire users cast a worried glance back toward Reiko's still unconscious form. She quickly shook the errant thought from her head. She couldn't afford to lose focus now.

"Tch... pathetic..."

Yukiko shivered. She hated the way that shadow spoke. It was Reiko's voice. And yet... it was filled with anger and hate and blood lust. It -was- Reiko's voice... and yet it wasn't. Reiko always spoke softly and confidently. He always had a small teasing tone to his voice. In fact... the -only- time she'd ever heard him raise his voice was when they had almost passed judgment on Namatame. In a sense she was glad. The only time Reiko had lost his composure was to calm his friends down and keep them from becoming no different than Adachi had been.

They couldn't use this world as a weapon.

Reiko's shadow sighed in an over the top manner as one hand rested on the dark Yatsufusa's head. The beast growled softly as its eyes set on the persona users. "I suppose one can only get so much entertainment from watching maggots writhe for their insignificant lives..." He softly tapped the black hound's head and it vanished in wisps of darkness.

"Heh... keep talkin' punk..." Kanji brought a closed fist into an open palm, with a smirk on his face. "Jus' wait till these maggots take you down. You won't be talkin' so high n mighty after that!"

"That's right!" Teddie gripped his claws to settle his nerves. "Even if you have sensei's face... that doesn't mean we can't beat you down..."

Reiko's shadow merely shook his head, as if he were listening to a whining child. "It seems..." His hand wrapped around the hilt of his spear again. "...that you fail...." He spun it decidedly with one hand as he brought the other up to his face, resting his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead, "...to understand exactly how wide..."It was Reiko's thinking pose."...the gap between us really is!"

"There is no gap!" Chie cried out. "-You're- going down! Lets go... Suzuka Gongen!" The long-haired persona appeared behind Chie, spinning its double-bladed weapon. "Heat Drive!" The Persona charged toward the shadow, it's spear at the ready.

Yukiko blinked. What was this feeling clawing at her gut? Then she noticed it. The shadows eyes, which were normally a glaring yellow, had begun to flash red as soon as he'd put his hand over his face.

With almost casual ease, the shadow side-stepped Suzuka-Gongen's attack. He watched, practically bored, as the persona faded away after its attack.

"Wha-?!" Needless to say... Chie was surprised. Hers was the most physically offense-oriented persona in their group and yet... it had been so easily dodged?

Kanji growled, charging forward ready to bash the head of the shadow.

Yukiko noticed it again. Just before Kanji's attack landed, the shadows yellow eyes flashed to red for a brief moment. Every one of Kanji's attacks was easily dodged. The bleach haired youth took a step back but was promptly knocked over. The shadow he'd been fighting had placed a kick directly where Kanji had been stepping, almost as if he -knew- where Kanji would step. Kanji quickly rolled out of the way of a lazy spear strike.

"Tch... he's not even trying..." Yosuke growled. "My turn...Lets dance, partner..." He brought his twin daggers up and charged. Yet again, Yukiko noticed his eyes flash to red for mere moments.

She wasn't the only one to notice something off. Naoto had as well. "He's... dodging Yosuke-senpai's strikes before senpai even starts them..." It really seemed as if he knew where each strike would be.

"Pre-cognition..." Rise's voice rung out. Yukiko turned toward the idol to see her analyzing the fight with Kanzeon again at her back.

"Pre... what?" Teddie sounded confused.

"Pre-cognition..." Naoto sounded terse. "A scientifically unproven ability to see short glimpses into the near future."

Rise nodded. "It's kinda similar to my persona's scanning ability... except where I have to estimate what the opponent is going to do next... he -knows- what the next move will be."

"I've heard of that before." Yukiko looked seriously at the fight in front of them. The shadow was merely toying with an increasingly frustrated Yosuke. "Reiko-kun once told me that really experienced fighters get a sense, in battle, that allows them to predict what the opponent is going to do next."

The shadow casually blocked one of Yosuke attacks before trusting the butt of his spear at one of Yosuke's legs, knocking the dagger-wielding boy off balance and into a quick retreat. "What a surprise... you've figured it out already...." He turned, lazily spinning his spear, and looked at the group. "Maybe I should upgrade you from maggots to roaches..."

Teddie gulped. "How the heck to we beat someone who can see the -future-?!"

"You don't..." The shadow answered with an arrogant grin on his face. For a moment, he paused, as if a thought had struck him. "Have any of you insects ever heard of Gungnir?"

"Guun-gu-neer?" Rise blinked... -that one- she didn't know.

"Well?" The shadow looked at the group amusedly, like a cat toying with a mouse that couldn't escape its grasp.

Naoto's eyes narrowed. "The spear of the Norse war-god, Odin."

Reiko's shadow merely kept his smirk. "That's correct. It was a spear of such terrifying power that it's said: if Odin threw it at the enemy, then a victory was guaranteed." The spear he held stopped spinning. He dropped into a martial stance. "That's why some call it the 'Spear of Promised Victory.'"

Yukiko felt a shiver. There was a point to this story, she knew. And she had a few suspicions... none of which she liked.

"My spear... is somewhat similar..." He shifted his grip on the weapon, holding it like a javelin being readied to be thrown. All at once the group of persona users felt it. Energy being torn from the land around them in a way that was, at once, natural and terrifying. It was as natural as watching river water flow and as terrifying as watching a dam burst. All of the energy was being accumulated in the spear. "If I throw it..." The shadows predatory smirk morphed back to its previous sadistic smile. "Then victory is practically mine..." His eyes flashed red again.

He launched himself high into the air...watching the persona users scramble to throw up a defense. It didn't matter. He could see their moves. He could read their motions. There was no escaping this attack.

With all his might... he let the spear fly.

And the world... was torn asunder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya everyone! Whew... writing extended battle scenes is tough! Especially when you hafta plan the whole darn thing out!

Sorry this is a lil late... College life has been stampeding over me lately... I'm trying... desperately trying... to keep to a once a week update. But its already slipping away from me. Wish me luck! R&R as ya like

Till next time --KW


	9. Genius 7: To Face The World

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 7: To Face The World

He launched himself high into the air...watching the persona users scramble to throw up a defense. It didn't matter. He could see their moves. He could read their motions. There was no escaping this attack.

With all his might... he let the spear fly.

And the world... was torn asunder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

For a single instant, the yellow fog and the scorched brown earth intermingled. Clouds of fog and dust wafted through the area, disguising the massive explosion that had happened only a few seconds previously.

But the dust faded quickly. As soon as the shadows feet touched the ground again, the thick dust had already settled. What it revealed, however, made the sadistic smirk on the shadows face only spread.

Radiating outward from a central point, the earth had been turned into a chaotic mass of upheaved boulders and rocks, the land had been torn and jumbled so much that it was a far cry different from the flat area it had once shown.

With ease he landed near the impact point where his spear sat embedded in the center of the destruction. Reiko's shadow took a moment to glance over his handiwork. With a satisfied smile on his face his hand wrapped around the ornate red shaft of his spear. No sooner had he done so, when his eyes flashed red again.

His head moved only a few short inches to the right, just as a loud retort of gunfire was heard. The bullet passed harmlessly over his shoulder. Casually he withdrew his spear from its earthen sheath, turned, and smiled viscously at a bloodied Naoto. "My my...." He spun his spear, letting it rest casually on his shoulder, as his yellow gaze took in Naoto and the large bleach haired boy next to her. "You lot certainly are stubborn."

Kanji growled at the figure acrossed from him and the detective. Neither of them were in the best of shape. Of course, after an attack like that, they were probably lucky to be alive.

No... Kanji shook his head. Luck had nothing to do with it. They were alive only because of the protection offered by their persona's. Any regular person would have died instantly. He flinched as he grasped a particularly large shard of rock that had been embedded in his forearm. Kanji held back a grunt as he quickly withdrew the foreign object.

The shadow in front of them seemed to be enjoying himself. "Perhaps upgrading you from maggots to roaches was for the best. You certainly are good at surviving..."

"Shut it..." The voice growled out over the destroyed battlefield. Pushing over a small boulder, Yosuke wiped some blood away from the gash on his forehead. Behind him stood Chie and Yukiko, who were looking over a severely wounded Rise. "Seriously... I've had it up to -here- with all your trash talk..."

The shadow cast his glance over his shoulder at the four youths behind him and chuckled.

"Kamui!" A voice cried from the top of a particularly large pile of rocks. "Go get em! Bufudyne!"

As ice shards rained down toward him, Reiko's shadow never even flinched. However, the ice magic had no effect, dissipating as it struck the uninterested shadow. The ghostly form of Shiva appeared for an instant, and vanished after offering its protection to the shadow. His gaze, flashing red, turned upward toward Teddie. The blonde haired youth had forsaken his bear outfit, which had been heavily damaged during the blast. However, it was because of the suit that he was largely unaffected by the attack.

That was going to change, however. Reiko's shadow gave Teddie another of his venomous smirks. He raised his one free hand toward Teddie as the blonde haired boy began making his way down toward Naoto and Kanji. "Ziodyne...."

"No... Ted... Watch out!!" Kanji dove forward, pushing Teddie out of the way and absorbing the massive stream of lightning magic.

"Damn it..." Yosuke growled. "He's immune to all the magic we've got. He can evade any physical attack we use... -AND- he can see the future?!"

"He's so broken it isn't even funny..." Chie pouted

Yukiko gulped. Something told her they were in over their heads. This shadow could have fought Izanami one on one. She calmed her breathing. They couldn't fight now, injured as most of them were. "Amaterasu... please..." she spoke softly. The image of the sun goddess appeared behind her for a moment. "Salvation!" The goddess raised her sword to the sky and the many various wounds on the Persona users began to close. She could heal their wounds, yes, but she couldn't restore their stamina. They were on the losing end of this battle.

"Well?" The shadow smirked, watching the group of people on either side of him. "Are you all ready for the next round?"

"Wha-?!" Rise coughed in surprise. He was settling down in the same stance he'd used just previously, holding his lance like a javelin.

"No way... You gotta be kidding me!" The color of Kanji's face matched his pale bleached hair, he was going to repeat an attack of that magnitude?! He watched the mirage-like distortion around the lance as the energy of the land flowed into it.

"Damn... we have to stop him!" Naoto cried out, leveling her revolver. There came a click, but no boom. She made a disagreeable sound, she was out of ammunition. She scrambled to reload.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yosuke watched the scene in front of him with an odd, detached, sense of horror. He saw the energy collect in the lance. In what felt like slow motion, he watched the shadow leap high into the air, shift his body and point the lance straight down at them. _'Is this... it?'_ They had come so far, done so much... Yosuke desperately fought the despair creeping up in his heart. All those times, Reiko had stood by them, through thick and thin, and now... when -he- needed -their- help... they couldn't come through for him?! The thought made something seethe inside of him.

_~I am thou...~_

There was a chime, an unearthly voice that he knew well. It was then, he realized, that the world around him had lost all its color. The scorched brown earth was a pale gray. The faces and bodies of his friends were all mono chromed. Even the shadow, the tyrant of the spear that they'd been fighting, was grayed out and motionless. Everything... was motionless.

_~Thou art I....~_

It was as if everything had... stopped... at the mere spoken word of a voice that Yosuke knew all too well. And yet he couldn't identify where it came from.... that voice that belonged to his persona. "What's... going on?"

_~Little one...Thou whom channels mine power...~_

Yosuke turned sharply, for the first time he could identify where the voice was coming from. As he turned and looked up, he saw a well known figure. "You're..." It was Susano...The estranged, red-haired, blue-clad, ring-blade wielding god of storms.

_~Dost thou have the courage to unveil to the world all that thou art?~_

Yosuke blinked in confusion. "Wha...What do you mean?"

The god merely looked up, toward the figure in the sky, whose spear was aimed at the earth below.

_~What thou fights... is a devil whose strength encroaches upon the realm of gods. As thou art now...Thou shalt have no hope of banishing it.~_

"As... I am... -now-?" Yosuke's eyes turned from the god toward the shadow that bore his best friends face. He closed his eyes for a moment before returning his focus toward the storm god. "What do I have to do?" There was a sense of firm resolution in his voice.

The storm god merely nodded, as if the look in Yosuke's eyes satisfied him.

_~Simply believe. Believe in all that thou art. Remember the feeling. Remember from whence thou dost draw thy strength. Take that strength, along with the courage within thine heart, and step forward where others would step back...~_

The storm god's visage faded almost as quickly as his words. Yosuke looked down for a moment in thought. "Believe... and remember...." A series of images flashed through his mind that brought a smile to his face. Pleasant memories. Painful memories. Precious memories. "Step forward..." His gaze returned to focus on the shadow in the air, "...where others would step back..."

He noticed it suddenly, as all the color returned to the world. Motion and sound and light all came flowing back into existence.

"We've got to find cover!" Chie screamed out.

"Dammit!" Kanji dove behind a large boulder, pulling Naoto and Teddie with him.

"You..." The shadow released his earth shattering spear. "...can't hide from me!"

As the weapon began its immanent decent toward the earth below, all the persona users scrambled behind what ever cover they could find. All the persona users... save one.

Yosuke closed his eyes and, with a smile on his face, stepped forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The explosion rocked the entirety of the world. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Yukiko. She, along with Chie and Rise, was kneeling behind a large boulder, covering her ears from the deafening howl of the wind. But something was different. The explosion before had sent large boulders clear into the air. It was almost as if... as if the spear hadn't impacted the earth this time.

And then, all at once, everything went silent. Yet again the fog around them and the dust from the explosion mixed, creating a thick cloud that one couldn't see through at all.

"Heh...." Yukiko blinked. That voice was... "How long are you guys just gonna hide back there?" Yosuke?! As the dust cleared, Yukiko took a chance glance around her boulder and gasped at what she saw.

Standing behind a defiant Yosuke was the fully formed persona, Susano. The odd, blue-clad figure had its hand held up, as if supporting the slowly twirling shield of wind in front of them.

And... on the other side of that shield... the spear of promised victory... had been thwarted. For another moment, the spear hung in place, its tip against the shield of wind. Suddenly and violently the spear was cast backwards, spinning back and impacting the ground some yards away.

"T-that... can't be..." For the first time in their entire battle, the shadow had lost its arrogant facade. With an agile flip, he landed near where his spear had been deflected to. But his yellow eyes were squarely positioned on the storm god.

And Chie realized why. The figure that stood behind Yosuke was no mere ghost, conjured up to use a skill and then to vanish. Susano was as real as any of the people present on the battlefield.

Naoto watched with awe, her gaze locked on the red-haired figure that stood over Yosuke. In a sense, it was similar to the shadow had done earlier with it's corrupted personae. The persona... had been made... -REAL- in a way that had never been done before.

Yosuke smirked confidently, even as blood coarsed down the side of his head. Chie realized the injury at the same time she noticed the large crack on Susano's head, in the exact same spot where Yosuke had his injury. The two... were linked.

"Reiko's done so much for us... even when he had no real connection to the problems we faced." Yosuke stubbornly wiped the blood away. "I ain't gonna stand here and let him down... not now. Not ever." Images flashed through the brown-haired boys mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hit me.."

"What?" Reiko blinked in confusion...

"I want you to hit me..." Yosuke looked at his friend fiercely. He wanted to be acknowledged by his friend. He wanted to be equals... to walk shoulder to shoulder. "I want you to knock all this crap outta me..."

Reiko blinked in confusion. Silence reigned for a few moments, only the flow of the Samegawa river could be heard between them. Yosuke had been jealous of him. But it hadn't been because of his genius. He had thought that Reiko, too, would be bored stiff out in the middle of nowhere called Inaba.

But Reiko had done so much since his arrival here. And Yosuke wanted to be considered an equal of the guy he'd called a hero. Reiko put on a superior smirk. "Then... let's get equal..."

"Wha-?" Now it was Yosuke's turn to be confused.

"If you want to be my equal... Yosuke... Then you gotta learn to give as good as you get." Reiko, still smirking, settling into a martial stance, ready to fight.

"I get it..." Yosuke smirked, taking a few steps back and bring his fists up. "If we're equal... then..." The two boys charged at one another... and Yosuke received something that could never be communicated by words.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yosuke's gaze settled on the shadow acrossed the way. "How many times did he save us?" His words were directed toward his friends as they came out of hiding. "How many times did he stand by us and help us? He saw the absolute worst parts of us... and he accepted them without a second thought!"

Susano's wild red hair waved in the slight wind.

"If it hadn't been for him... we'd all be dead now. I'm sure of it." None of them had been able to, initially, accept their shadows.

Yukiko looked down. After they'd come to her rescue way back at the beginning of their adventure, she and Chie had gotten even closer together. But she would always remember the words Reiko had said to her, after her persona had awakened for the first time.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I understand now... I'm you..." Yukiko looked at her other self with a soft smile on her face. The words she and Chie had shared had brought them closer together, and now she had faced her other self. The flowery visage of Konohana-Sakuya had appeared for a moment, before vanishing. A glowing tarot card began a lazy decent and settled itself, floating in front of her.

In a mere second, it vanished. But she felt the warm glow inside herself. But, suddenly, she also felt very... very tired. She wobbled and was about ready to fall over when a pair of arms caught her and lifted her, bridal style. "You've gotta be tired..."

Yukiko blushed. She barely knew the ashen-featured transfer student. "P-please... I can walk.. on my own..." She struggled futilely.

Reiko merely smirked teasingly. "You can barely stand... much less walk. So be good and don't make a fuss..." He looked toward Chie and Yosuke, nodding to the both of them. "We should get out of here.."

Chie nodded, a slight smile on her face. "Yeah..."

As they began to slow trek out of the castle, Yukiko took the chance to look up through her lashes, at the boy who had practically saved her life, alongside Chie and Yosuke.

"Let me ask you something, Amagi-san..." Reiko kept his gaze forward, on the backs of Chie and Yosuke who were leading the way. Teddie followed slowly behind them.

Yukiko canted her head awkwardly... "Yes?" She was just barely controlling her blush at being carried in such a manner.

"Which is more deserving of being free? The caged bird that endlessly hopes and wishes for freedom...or the caged bird who keeps on trying to pick the lock on its cage, no matter how many times it fails?" She felt him take a big sigh.

"I... don't know..." The metaphor was rather obvious... but it was exact.

Reiko smirked as they exited through the giant wooden doors and made it back outside. "I think you do..." He smiled at her and set her down as Teddie summoned the pile of television sets that was the door back to their world.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was thanks to him that Yukiko had come to realize that she couldn't simply wait for what she wanted. She had to go and find it herself. Reiko had stood by her, the entire way, helping and supporting her as she tried to find her independence. He'd stood by her when her patience had finally worn thin with those TV producers. He even offered to test out her admittedly awful cooking.

Yukiko smiled softly at the memory. While she still might be questioning her heart on the matter of love... she could never and would never deny the fact that Reiko and the single year he'd spent in Inaba had greatly influenced her. "That's right..." She spoke up softly...

The shadow that bore Reiko's face tore its gaze from Susano and looked toward Yukiko. "Why... are we hiding? Why are we running? Reiko-kun's in pain now... And..." She stood slowly and walked out toward Yosuke. "And...he needs us. He needs us now more than ever. I won't allow myself to fail."

Behind Yukiko, there came a shimmer of lights. The flowing sparkles began to coalesced into a single form. The vibrant, glowing form of Amaterasu stood beside Susano, with her sword in hand. She too was as real as her summoner.

Yukiko raised a palm that began to glow with light. She didn't even need to call out the words to summon her power now. With a mere thought, healing energy flowed from her form and closed the wound on Yosuke's head. The crack on Susano's head vanished in turn.

Kanji grunted. His eyes were on his two friends, but his thoughts were back a year ago. His own awkwardness and social clumsiness had caused the world the reject him. And he had rejected the world in kind. But it had been Reiko and, subsequently, all his friends that had accepted Kanji for who he was.

He owed his senpai more that he could probably ever repay. Reiko had accepted Kanji without a word. He had supported the bleach haired boy and had even thought his skills with handicrafts was cool. Being praised for something one likes to do felt good. But being accepted for doing it felt even better. "Yosuke-senpai... Yukiko-senpai..." He smirked, raising an arm and pumping a fist in a very Kanji-like fashion. "You're right. We can't abandon senpai here..."

Naoto nodded. The cool, calm, and collected man she respected as her senpai was in need of her help. She couldn't let despair over run her. She had always felt like she didn't belong. Police work, being a detective, those were things only a man could do. That was how she'd thought before she'd met Reiko. That was why she'd tried so hard to make herself appear more manly.

But in the midst of that, she'd forgotten exactly why she wanted to be a detective in the first place. She'd forgotten the sheer joy she got out of solving mysteries and puzzles. In that way, she and Reiko were similar. They both couldn't stand not knowing. And it was thanks to Reiko, and her grandfather, that she rediscovered that joy.

But her senpai had also helped her realize something. Being a detective had nothing to do with her gender. He had helped her realize that she could be a woman and still be a detective. She smiled at the memory of Reiko telling her to show up all the men in the police force, and let them know they were beaten by a woman. He had taught her to... be proud... of herself.

Behind Kanji, the massive form of Rokuten-Mao phased into existence. It swung it's sword in a wide arc, as if testing the weapon, before settling it on its shoulder. On the red and yellow form of Rokuten-Mao's other shoulder another, a smaller figure materialized.

The blue and white form of Yamato-Takeru stood proudly on the massive shoulder of Kanji's persona. Both of its hands rested on the hilt of its sword, which it used as a sort of cane, and was held out in front of him.

Chie smiled. Their leader really did mean so much to them. She could see the same fire in Rise's eyes that she saw in Yukiko's even as Kanzeon appeared behind the auburn haired idol. She -knew- Teddie idolized him. After all Reiko had given the once-upon-a-time shadow a place and purpose to exist. The blonde boy picked up one of his claws and stared at the shadow resolutely as the rotund form of Kamui appeared above him.

Chie closed her eyes. Reiko meant a lot to her as well. Every time she'd gone off on her own, or let her admittedly short temper loose, he'd been there to reign her in. He'd taught her, above all, that she wasn't alone. She remembered that seemingly inconsequential day, long ago.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The punch flew directly for Chie's face. She readied herself to block the punks attack, but she never got the chance.

"Ow! What the hell!!"

Reiko had swiftly, and easily, grasped the punks wrist, twisted his arm and held the punks arm behind his back with one hand. He held his other arm lightly around the punks neck. Shifting his grip on the punks arm he slowly yanked it upward, causing the bully to yowl in pain.

"I'm not one for brawling in the streets..." Reiko smirked, looking at the enraged faces of the two other bullies. "But I'm not going to stand by and do nothing either." With a swift push, he threw the first punk back toward his friends. "You lot should run away while you're legs still work..."

The punks threw him all manner of dirty looks but, in the end, did sound the retreat.

"H-hey... hold on! Wait!" Chie was about to run after them when Reiko's hand stopped her. She turned toward him angrily. "Why'd you hafta go and butt in?!"

Reiko merely gave her a deadpanned look.

"What?! You didn't think I could have taken them myself? I'm not weak... I know how to handle punks like that!" Chie's heated temper was losing steam by the second. That was why Reiko merely smiled at her.

She blinked a moment, derailed by his smile. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly... "Sorry..." She quickly apologized. "I charged on in and caused trouble for you."

Reiko shook his head. "It's no trouble... but Chie..." He smirked, turned and threw a glance over his shoulder toward her. "You aren't alone. No need to handle everything solo..."

She blinked...and chuckled to herself. "You're right... again..."

Reiko chuckled and made a show of shrugging. "That's the problem with being a genius..." He motioned for her to follow. "Now c'mon... I'm hungry and some beef pot stickers sound pretty good right about now..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_~I am thou...~_

Chie smiled softly, recalling the memory. No... she wasn't alone. She had all her friends. And now, working as a police officer in Inaba, she had many friends and co-workers to back her up. She'd always admired super heroes who could do anything solo. But she wasn't such a person and, in retrospect, she didn't want to be someone who was always alone...

_~Thou art I...~_

She loved having people around her. People she could depend on. People who depended on her. Friends and allies and comrades. The names for them were endless but she wanted them.

_~Thou hast gained the courage to show the world the entirety of what thou art...~_

The elegant form of Suzuka-Gongen appeared behind Chie, her long black hair fluttering in the wind as she spun her double-bladed weapon. "Yeah... Reiko is our friend. And we -will- -not- just stand here and do nothing when he needs us." Her eyes focused on the shadow acrossed from them. A smile spread on her face as she saw the shocked and wary look on the once-arrogant shadow.

Where he had once been fighting seven persona users... he was now fighting seven persona users -plus- seven persona's. Chie cracked her knuckles, balled her fists, and charged forward with Suzuka-Gongen at her heels.

The shadow quickly grasped his spear. "Don't be so cocky!" His eyes flashed red.

Chie sped inward, a flurry of kicks and punches. The angry look on his face made Chie's heart swell. He was being pressured. Every opening he found was being covered for by the long-haired Suzuka-Gongen's red double bladed weapon.

He growled, using both ends of his weapon to block both Suzuka-Gongen's attack and parry one of Chie's kicks. He was about to attack the brown haired girl when his eyes flashed red again. He leapt back, narrowly avoiding the ring blade of Susano.

He was so focused on blocking and dodging the attacks of the two persona's, Chie, and now Yosuke as well that he failed to see three figures off to his left.

"You understand?" Rise looked toward the blonde haired Teddie to her left and the black haired Yukiko to her right.

"Yeah."

"Yes... that plan should work." Yukiko set her eyes on the target.

Teddie charged forward, just as the melee brawl began to break up. All he had to do now was focus, and he felt the energy from within himself. Kamui howled, unleashing a torrent of ice shards on the shadow, just as Chie and Yosuke pulled away from the fight.

"You... all..." Shiva's form was seen briefly overlapping the shadows as he absorbed the ice magic... "Are starting to...." His yellow eyes flashed red again, but the look of panic on his face told Rise the plan had worked."Anno--!"

Amaterasu was directly above the shadow, already unleashing a large tornado of fire. Reiko's shadow didn't have time to conjure a persona capable of absorbing the attack. His howl of pain was drowned out by the roar of the flames.

Yukiko was amazed. Almost as fast as she could think it, her persona was already doing the action. This level of synchronization was incredible.

"Grah..."The shadow leapt from the flames, obviously worse for the wear. He took a deep breath, but his eyes flashed red again, and he desperately brought his spear up. Just in time, too, as Rokuten-Mao's giant sword came crashing down on him.

The ground buckled, but he did not. Something flashed in front of the aggravated shadow. The small form of Yamato-Takeru appeared directly in front of him, its free hand glowing with white-hot pure energy.

The blast threw Reiko's shadow back. Even if he saw all the attacks coming at him, there was no way he could react to them all in time. Blood coarsed down the side of his arm, the sleeve of the coat long since blown away. If he didn't end this now, his defeat was certain.

He spun his spear, holding it like a javelin and leapt into the air again. Even before his lance could gather energy from the world around him, his eyes flashed red again. He spun in midair, barely bringing his weapon up to guard as Amaterasu's katana impacted him, sending him plummeting toward the rocks below.

_'Just where Rise said he'd be...'_ Yukiko was, yet again, amazed. But this time it was at the accuracy and planning that Rise and Kanzeon were able to throw together so quickly... and completely.

The seven personae and the seven persona-users surrounded the small crater formed by the shadow impacting the earth. Wisps of dark energy were fleeing his broken body.

The once mighty shadow was struggling to its feet. Blood flowed from one his arms... one of his legs, which he was favoring, was gashed as well. Blood even matted his now messy and riled gray hair. "No..." He was struggling to his feet, using his spear as a crutch. He grasped the weapon with his one good arm. "I ... I... can't... lose...."

"You lost... a long time ago..." Yosuke said firmly as he stared at the shadow.

"No..." The shadow growled out. "I... am a genius... I am... better than everyone!" His yellow eyes gazed angrily at the people around him. Kanji had thought that, if there ever were an example of a 'look that could kill...' this would be it. The shadow seemed to want to -will- his opponents into non-existence. "You all.. are..." He coughed, wobbled a moment and caught himself. "are... nothing but insects! I... can't... I refused to lose!"

"Take a long look around big guy..." Chie smirked. "You've completely lost..."

"NO!" The shadows gaze focused on Chie. He tried to step forward, but nearly fell over. "No...I... I have to be better than everyone...I have too..."

"Unfortunately for you..." Naoto calmly holstered her revolver. "This fight is over."

"And the maggots jus' took you down!" Kanji crossed his arms in triumph..."Ain't so high n' mighty now... are ya?"

But the shadow had seemingly tuned them out. "I... I have to be better... I am a genius... I...I'm nothing but a genius...I... can't...lose..." His voice, which had once mimicked Reiko's so perfectly, had returned to the usual distorted version most shadows had used.

"He's snapped..." Rise looked toward their broken opponent.

"I...everyone... knows... I am a genius... and a genius is better than everyone. I am better than... everyone..." The shadow was struggling merely to stand up. "I... will... never lose!"

"Oh, shut up already..." The new voice caused all the present persona users to jump.

Rise turned around, a smile quickly blossoming on her face... "Senpai!"

Ieyaru Reiko was breathing heavily, leaning on the battered katana that he'd been using as a weapon.

"Hey there buddy..." Yosuke gave his friend a smile...

Reiko returned the smile with a tired one of his own. Still using the sword for support, he approached the suddenly tamed and quiet shadow. "I won't stand for someone with my face whining like that..."

The shadow merely stared at him blankly. It always amazed the gray haired boy how quickly and easily the shadows shifted from being tame to being wild to being tame again...

He took a deep breath...

Yosuke took the opportunity to place a hand on the gray-eyed Reiko's shoulder. With a wink and a smile, "You gotta be brave... right Reiko?"

Reiko allowed a small smirk to play over his lips... "You've been waiting two years to say that... haven't you..."

Yosuke merely kept on smiling.

Reiko shook his head and sighed again. "But you're right." The gray eyed boy looked toward his yellow-eyed counterpart. "You're right...You... are me... And I am you..." He cringed lightly, but didn't allow himself the leisure of resting just yet. "Deep down, there was a part of me that thought he -was- better than everyone else. He -needed- to be better than everyone else... because being a 'genius' was all he'd ever been."

Reiko looked his Doppelganger squarely in the eyes. "But you're wrong about one thing..." The shadow flared up again, at the thought of being rejected. Reiko merely smiled. "But that isn't your fault. It's mine. You are me. You were wrong... because I was wrong..."

The confused shadow returned to its formerly tame state. The look of confusion was worn by Reiko's friends as well.

"Deep down... I guess I really did think Adachi and myself were similar. We both thought we were better than everyone else around us..." He took another deep sigh, willing himself to stay awake. "But the truth of the matter is... Adachi and myself... are different in one extremely important way..." Reiko tossed his gaze over his shoulder toward his friends. "Adachi was always alone...And because of that...the weight of the world crushed him." His friends smiled, even as their persona's finally began to disperse.

Reiko closed his eyes and smiled again as he turned back to face his shadow. "I... am not alone..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hello again everyone! Heres a question... why do ancient Japanese gods and spirits speak in old english? ^^

These past few chapters have to be the single longest fight scene I've ever written... and its friggin hard! .

Hopefully you all won't mind this being longer than most of the previous chapters... I couldn't find a place to nicely split this one up like I did for the Break Down the Gates chapter. Anyway... the fight's over and now its time to move the plot forward some... _EVIL LAUGH_

Read & Review as ya like...

Till next time

-- KW


	10. Intermission 3: The Opening Bell

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 3: The Opening Bell

Izanami shook her head in disbelief. The shadow hiding within that boys soul was indeed strong. She halfway wondered if she, in her prime, would have been able to beat it.

But that line of thought was abruptly shattered. She inhaled slowly, shocked at the sight of Susano standing behind the brown haired boy. Then... slowly... Amaterasu appeared. Then Rokuten-Mao. And Yamato-Takeru, and Kamui, and Kanzeon, and... finally.. Suzuka-Gongen.

Their names and faces were not unknown to the ancient Japanese goddess. But the power that supported them currently was something of a mystery to her.

In one sense, it was simply unbelievable. Those -children- had uncovered a power that, with a mere years worth of nurturing, had been able to de-throne a goddess with a few thousand years worth of stored energy.

And now, that power had taken yet another step forward. She didn't know wether to smile or seethe at the thought. She watched as the shadow they'd been fighting inevitably fell before their renewed onslaught. "Those children continue to grow..." She noticed it almost immediately. As soon as the shadow had been beaten, the fog began to lift slowly from the valley. "I wonder how much potential is still left untapped..." For some reason, a small smile found its way to her features.

"I can't wait to find that out myself..."

Izanami stopped a gasp from escaping her. The air around her had grown chilly, almost as if a winter snow storm had blown in on a summer day. She clenched her jaw and kept her eyes down in the valley below. "Are you satisfied now?! Then leave!"

"Satisfied?"

Izanami could -feel- his hot, putrid breath right beside her neck.

"Little One...Someone such as myself could -never- be completely satisfied... you know that."

The goddess shivered. She was thankful her robes hid the motion. The voice was, at once, a thousand pained whispers. And she could hear the amusement in it. And yet... she refused to turn and look at him. She refused to admit his existence, much less his presence.

The figure behind her only grew more amused. His attention was on the small group of children down in the valley below as well. "I wonder... what it tastes like..."

Izanami forced herself to be calm.

"I wonder... what it feels like..."

She could ignore him all she wanted. But even she couldn't ignore the putrid stench of his breath on her skin. "Why are you so interested in mere mortals... I'd think someone like you would have had your fill of them long ago."

The figure behind her chuckled. "Ahh Little One... you misunderstand. The flame of their lives is so very bright. I want to -see- its final flare. I want to -taste- the last moment of its existence...before it is gone completely...."

Izanami made a small disagreeable sound. "I suppose it was naive of me to think this the end of it..."

"The end?" The figure laughed.

The sound of a thousand agonized whispers laughing... It was enough to unnerve even the ancient goddess.

"Little One..."The presence behind Izanami faded... but his voice did not. "This...was merely the opening bell..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya everyone... Just a small intermission to add a bit more intrigue to the mix. I wonder if anyone has an idea who the 'figure' is...._EBIL LAUGH_

Now that that's out of my system... expect another update soon. Getting the fight over and done with has bolstered my will to keep writing!

R&R as ya like...

Till next time!

--KW


	11. Genius 8: One Step Back

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 8: One Step Back...

Reiko closed his eyes and smiled again as he turned back to face his shadow. "I... am not alone..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko opened his eyes slowly, a small, accepting, smile on his features.

The shadow across from him stared back blankly before bowing its head in a slow nod. The spear fell from his hands, but it vanished in wisps of darkness before it even hit the ground. The shadow looked upward and, as if accepting its own defeat, allowed a small smile before vanishing like a ghost.

The slow whirl of dark energy changed every so slightly. Dark became light as a figure began to appear above them.

Yukiko drew an awed breath. Izanagi stared down at them. No... the black haired girl shook the thought off. He was staring at Reiko... His eyes were hidden behind that stark white mask... and yet she could -feel- them.

The god of truths was silent, content merely to look upon his human counterpart.

It was silent but, Yukiko realized, the god and the boy -were- communicating with one another. It was a message that needed no words. His spear in one hand, the white trench coat he wore flapped softly in the slow breeze. Finally... after a long moment... the god nodded once and faded away.

Reiko took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing it. He turned slowly with his usual small smirk on his face. "Hey guys." He was still leaning on the battered katana. "Not quite the reunion I'd been thinking about... but it works I guess." His smirk softened into a regular smile.

"Senpai!"

"Reiko!"

His friends rushed forward, all talking excitedly.

"Slow down..." He chuckled softly. Suddenly, before he could catch himself the world began to spin.

"Whoa there Senpai."

Reiko realized the voice was coming from above him. And being that he was the second tallest person in their group, that could only mean Kanji had caught him. "Sorry about this Kanji..."

The bleach haired boy gave a bright grin. "No worries Senpai... You gotta be tired right?" He quickly took one of Reiko's wrists and looped it around his neck. "Jus' lean on me.."

"Thanks..." The battered katana finally fell away from his hands, falling into the baked, dusty ground. "I don't even remember the last time I felt this tired..."

Yosuke smirked. "Not even after our brawl?"

"Not even then..." The gray haired boy looked toward his brown-haired friend. "That was cake compared to this."

Yosuke merely shook his head. "We should get outta here. This world is nothin' if not unpredictable."

"This is true..." Naoto agreed. Even with the fog pushed back, a world such as this still had dangers.

"Then lets go!" Chie cheered as she took the lead of the group and began walking back the way they came.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko watched the group start off, unable to shake the odd feeling in her gut. For some reason she felt awkward around Reiko. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to him now and that feeling made her uneasy.

"Senpai?"

Yukiko blinked finding Rise beside her. The auburn haired idol had her hands behind her back, taking a few steps forward. Suddenly she spun to face Yukiko. "You're my good friend... so I figured I'd give you fair warning..."

"Warning?" Yukiko blinked, confused by Rise's words

The idol nodded. "Yeah. I..." She took a deep breath. "...still love Senpai."

The words cause Yukiko to gasp almost inaudible.

"That's why... you better hurry up and take him..." Rise spun with a slight smile on her face. Casting her glance over her shoulder toward her black haired Senpai, she gave Yukiko a wink."... Or I may just steal him out from under you..." With that, Rise turned and scampered off toward the group.

Yukiko hadn't even realized her hand was brushing up against the bangle Reiko had given her so long ago. When she finally realized her action, she gazed at the piece of jewelry, and bit her lip.

She hated this feeling of not knowing. Love was something you just -knew-... right? She didn't know if she loved him... and yet she didn't know if she -didn't- love the ashen-featured genius. With a deep sigh, she finally moved off after her friends, her feelings all in a jumble.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours later found Ryotaro Dojima sighing softly. Things had been so chaotic for a while there that he'd halfway thought the government would send an investigation team from Tokyo out to Inaba to look for Reiko.

Compounding on that was the fact that, even after he'd told them to leave it to the police, that group of kids had ended up going out to look for Reiko. And what was worse was they'd found him. Dojima groaned, remembering the looks on the kids faces when he'd tried scolding them for going off when he'd told them to let the police handle it.

Chie and Naoto had merely smiled, flashing their badges at him. "Cheeky brats..." He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. "...'The police were handling it'...She says...." He was grumbling to himself as he glanced at the collective group talking among themselves. His eyes fell on Satonaka Chie and he grumbled some more. "As if a couple of little girls were 'The Police...'"

Both Naoto and Chie stopped, their keen ears picking up Dojima's grumbling. Naoto put on a smirk that Chie knew Reiko would have been proud of.

"But Dojima-san...It was those girls that beat out all the other police -men- in this case..."

Dojima gave a defeated sigh as he watched the group of kids chuckle. He glanced at the door he currently stood beside. The doctor had shoo'd them out of the examination room as he looked over Reiko at Inaba's municipal hospital.

It had been a few hours now, since they'd brought Reiko in. The doctors, initially seeing no potentially fatal injures, had put Reiko in a room to await examination. Dojima had taken the chance to call his sister and tell her the news.

The rugged detective took a glance at his watch... _'Any second now...'_ And, as he had the thought, around the corner he saw his sister and her husband rush toward him.

"Ryo-nii... where is he? Is he ok?" The woman looked frantic.

"Calm down, Ryoko." He made a placating gesture. "They didn't see anything immediate. The doctors making a thorough examination right now..."

He noticed the group of kids near him watching the three adults oddly.

"Oh... right..."Ryotaro scratched the back of his head idly. "You guys haven't met have you?"

Ryoko blinked, looking from her brother to the group of kids.

"This is my sister, Ryoko. She's Reiko's mother." Dojima looked toward the lanky, black haired man behind his sister. "And this is Ieyaru Genou, his father." He brought a hand up to scratch at his four o'clock shadow. "These are Reiko's friends." He announced as he made the introductions.

No sooner did he finish when the door to the room behind them. A tired-looking older man in a long white coat stared out at the group of people.

Ryoko turned to the doctor. "Sensei...my son... is he ok?!"

"You are his mother?" The older man tucked a clipboard under one arm as he sized up the woman in front of him. Her black hair had been done up in an otherwise lazy bun, her non-descript glasses,covering her black eyes, sat low on her nose. Her face was, obviously creased with worry. She wore a plain white buttoned business shirt and a pair of jeans. The man behind her was dressed much the same way. "Other than signs of severe exhaustion, the boy should be fine." He paused, looking toward Dojima, then toward the group of kids. "I'm having him kept here over night. However, if he gets a meal and some rest he should be just fine."

Ryoko took a deep breath and let it out quickly. Relief obvious on her face, she thanked the doctor profusely. The old doctor merely nodded, glanced down at his clip board and checked another patience off his list before proceeding to the next room.

The whole procession quickly shuffled into the small room where Reiko was seemingly asleep on an all too typical hospital bed.

"How in the world did he get all the way out here?" Genou announced his thoughts.

"Does it matter? He's ok..."

Yosuke watched the scene oddly. This was, obviously, the first time he'd met Reiko's parents. But they seemed all too ordinary for a guy who was anything but ordinary. Reality could be weird like that sometimes, he guessed.

"Yes... I'm fine..." Reiko opened one eye, looking at his parents with a soft smile.

"Reiko!" His mother grasped his hand.

"Hello mother... father..." He nodded to each of his parents. He blinked once, catching sight of his uncle in the corner of the room, near the door. "And you too, Uncle."

Dojima simply gave the boy a wry smirk.

"What happened Reiko?" Genou looked down seriously at his son.

Naoto coughed, bringing the attention of the adults toward her. She never missed a beat. "We found him collapsed up on Mount Yasogami." She eyed Reiko, implicitly telling him that was the story they had been using. It wouldn't do to tell the world he'd been trapped inside a TV for the past day."

"What I'm asking... is why?" His fathers features, which usually seemed so calm and, Rise realized, quite business-like, seemed to soften slightly.

Reiko gave a long sigh, inwardly thanking Naoto for the small spring board to start his story. "I just... had to think..." It wasn't the truth... but it wasn't a lie either. Reiko figured a half truth would work fine in this situation. "That's... all."

"Thinking doesn't have you collapsing miles from home..." Ryoko tried sounding terse with her son, but it failed rather spectacularly.

Reiko merely put on a placating smile. "I guess... I kinda got lost in my head. I'm sorry..."

Ieyaru Genou kept his black eyes on his son. To be honest, he sometimes wondered how the boy could have come from him -or- his wife. Even he would admit that the two of them were as plain and regular a person as one usually got in this day and age. He'd gone through school, got decent grades, went to college, graduated and went into the workplace like most people.

But his son was far from 'most people.' And in that respect, there was a part of Reiko's father that felt slightly intimidated by his son. The boy worked calculations that would have taken him all day to figure out, in a few seconds in his head. It was hard -not- to be intimidated by that.

In short, he had a hard time figuring out how his son's head worked, much less how to deal with it.

"It's fine dear...as long as you're ok." Ryoko paused, stroking her sons forehead. "What was it you were thinking about?"

Reiko paused, weighing his options. If he told them what he was really thinking about...things would change drastically for him. And if he didn't tell them, he'd go back to his restless but boring life he'd had before coming to and after leaving Inaba. The question was... did he want that?

The answer came practically as soon as his mind finished registering the question. No. An emphatic and complete no. But that meant doing something he'd rather not have to if he could avoid it.

Reiko mentally shook his head. He'd been restless since he returned to the big city. But the question was why. He couldn't figure it out at first. It wasn't until he'd seen his friends again, after such a long separation, that he realized the answer. The restless unease inside him was gone when they were with him.

He took a deep sigh. That was one problem out of the way. The other was quite a bit heavier. Reiko's ashen gaze watched his parents, both of whom had expectant looks on their faces. "I'll get to that... but first..." In for a penny... in for a pound as the saying went. "How was Hawaii?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sayako sighed softly as she looked down at the information her informant had passed on to her. Namely, the names and location of the other sinners. She idly toyed with her small white braid as she looked over the pictures. "They're all... children..."

It baffled her completely to be honest. A group of high school brats had managed to defeat her god. Her god that, as her sect had discovered, was the source of her magical abilities. Even if the boy and his friends had been able to use magic in the world of the gods... that still didn't explain how they were able to beat the supposed origin of hers and their magical arts.

There were too many questions and not enough answers. And yet, her lord and master had decreed that the sinners be punished. She, who had been blessed to speak directly to her lord, could not possibly disobey such an order. She looked up at the small group of robed people around her. The most skilled magi in her sect.

"My lady?"

"Make preparations. When we strike them..."She let a small cruel smile play on her lips even as she continued to toy with her braid."...we shall do so decisively."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoko backpedaled from her son like she'd been burned. "H-Hawaii?!"

Naoto noticed the instant of panic that crossed Royko's face. Even Genou, whom Naoto had originally pegged as a poker-faced businessman, seemed unnerved by Reiko's question.

"W-whatever do you mean, dear?" Ryoko tried to cover her shock by feigning ignorance. Dojima, who'd only been half listening to their conversation, suddenly focused himself fully upon it. Why did his sister seem so rattled?

Reiko merely put a soft, slightly sad, smile on his face as he kept his eyes on his mother.

"He knows... Ryoko." Genou let out a sigh. He didn't know -how- his son knew. But it was evident by that patient, knowing, smile on his sons face that he did indeed know. The sadness within that smile made the usually collected businessman wince inwardly.

"Knows what?" Dojima's curiosity finally got the better of him.

Ryoko looked down, shame crossing her features.

"The year I spent here in Inaba..." Reiko looked toward the ceiling. He'd started the boulder rolling. Now came the avalanche. "...my parents spent on vacation in Hawaii... not on a business trip abroad."

Reiko had helped his parents set up their business after all. It had been his genius at work that helped them establish their shipping business as top notch. That was also why he knew they had no assets in Hawaii.

"What?!" The incredulous word came out almost in chorus from Reiko's friends and a shocked Ryotaro Dojima.

"That is... we... well... we... uh..." Ryoko, still looking down, was stammering in an attempt to find an excuse.

Reiko merely kept his smile up. "So? How was Hawaii?"

Dojima looked at his sister in shock. It wasn't betrayal or anger he felt. Just shock. His sister had never lied to him before.

"It was..." Ryoko started....but her voice couldn't maintain itself.

"Good..." So her husband stepped in. "It was good..." He let out a heavy sigh.

Ryoko gulped, swallowing her hesitation. "Yes it was. It was nice to get -away- from all the eyes that were on us. All the recruiters and business' that were interested in you Reiko... they never left us alone. The government too."

Reiko smiled softly, in understanding. All the eyes that were constantly upon him were also on his parents. Thus he could see why they felt trapped by the pressure.

"How...When did you know?" Genou looked toward his son.

Reiko sighed. "Before the end of my first year of high school, before I left for Inaba." He thought back to that day that seemed like ages ago.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm tired of diets... enough with going to the gym..." The cheery voice chirped over the radio as his alarm went off. "Good thing there's something even I can handle..."

A hand flew out from beneath heavy covers and slapped the snooze button on the irritating machine. Not for the first time, he wondered how a machine whose sole role was irritating someone into being awake had become so popular. Reiko groaned as he sat up, feeling the sweat roll down his forehead. "Ugh.." He cradled his head with both hands, his memories of the odd dream he'd just had flashing through his mind.

Something about an eerie hump-backed man in a tuxedo, a beautiful silver haired woman, a limousine, and tarot cards.

Yeah... He didn't quite see where it came from either. "Okay..." He grumbled lightly. "No more topsicles before bed..." Igor's cryptic words of fate, contracts, and catastrophes kept ringing in his mind. "...ever...again..."

He got out of bed with a heaving sigh, tossed on his uniform, and set about preparing for the school day ahead of him. Finally ready, he moved downstairs, only to find that the living room and the rest of the house was entirely empty.

His ashen gaze traveled over a small innocuous piece of paper sitting on the living room's coffee table. However, he didn't even so much as pause to read it. Why should he? Those notes always said -exactly- the same thing. So much so, that Reiko half-way thought his parents kept a stack of them for the ready.

He munched on some toast with a bored sigh. They were at some business meeting...again... and would likely be gone several days. This, of course, left Reiko to fend for himself. As usual.

He sighed again... _'It never changes...'_

As he put his dishes into the sink, his gray gaze traveled over a stack of papers sitting on the counter, and the pair of tickets that was currently sticking out from under them.

His eyes read the destination before he could stop them. "Tch...Figures..." _'Stop...'_ His parents really were quite lousy at keeping secrets... especially for business owners. _'Control...'_ He released his breath slowly. _'Calm...'_ The mental commands allowed him to calm himself down. "Not like I can change anything about it anyway...." He spoke to himself, cynically.

With one last sigh...he grabbed his bag and headed out the door for his last day of classes in the city.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You've known...for that long?" Genou looked at his son incredulously.

Reiko merely smiled sadly at him.

Somehow it didn't surprise Chie that he'd known such a thing from the beginning. And yet it still surprised her that he simply kept quiet about it...as if it had never happened.

"Don't worry so much..." Reiko looked at his parents with that same smile. "I don't blame you at all..."

Ryoko knew he was merely trying to comfort her and her husband. Yet the kind words from her son felt like nails being jammed into her one by one. They'd had to lie to escape the voyeuristic eyes of the people who watched Reiko so constantly. And it wasn't really that she'd lied that bugged her. It was who she'd lied to. Her beloved brother. Her only son.

Reiko sighed, breaking the tense silence. "I was thinking... about what I should do with my life from now on. Now that I don't have to go to school anymore." He could go to college. He was sure any of a dozen of the top colleges in the world would scream like high-pitched fan-girls to have his brain at their disposal. But he figured college wouldn't be overly useful to someone like him.

He could work...but again he had nothing in particular that he enjoyed enough to consider getting a job in. He refused to be just another worker bee stuck in a cubicle in some non-descript office in downtown Toyko, that much was a fact.

"And while I was thinking about that... I realized something." Reiko's ashen gaze traveled from his parents to his uncle to his friends.

"What was that?" His father looked at his son, inwardly doing his best not to mimic his shame-faced wife. He too didn't enjoy having to lie to his own family, but the vacation had, on the flip-side, done wonders for their marriage. The constant work involved with owning their own shipping business, compounded by the ever-present eyes of companies, schools, and the government could crack even the strongest of marriages after all.

"For all my genius... I don't really know how to live on my own. How to stand on my own two feet without causing trouble for anyone." His thoughts drifted back to the many people he'd met during his short year-long stay in Inaba.

Not just his close circle of friends... but others as well. Shu, the boy he'd tutored, for instance. He had decided to focus on his studies not just for his mothers sake anymore, but for his own as well. Or the old woman, Hisano, who had finally been able to forgive herself for her own past. Even the flirty nurse, Sayoko, had found her passion in life and charged head long into the African savanna to help accomplish it.

Reiko felt like he lacked that fire. He felt like he lacked any worldly purpose. And to find that purpose, he felt like the first step was being able to stand on his own two feet.

Reiko's mother finally looked up at him, resting two hands on his one. "But you're our child. It's your right to trouble us."

Genou nodded. "It's part of a parents job..."

Reiko gave a smile chuckle, while smiling softly. "That may be true..." His parents comment on how their 'break' from the eyes that watched him had been 'good' had cinched it for the ashen-eyed boy. "But I feel like nothing will change unless I can learn how not to trouble others." His eyes traveled over the faces his parents.

"So what are you going to do?" Genou looked at his only son, having a feeling where this conversation was headed.

Reiko closed his eyes for a long moment. "Coming back here made me realize..." His eyes opened and gazed at each of his friends in turn. "... just exactly how much I left here in Inaba. How much I have here that is too important to me to give up."

Yosuke couldn't help the small smile on his face. He'd have to rib Reiko some about how cheesy his little speech really was. But that was for later. Even he realized that he shouldn't break this atmosphere. However, what the brown-haired boy didn't notice was the small smiles on each of the faces of the group of youngsters in the room.

"That's why..." Reiko took a deep breath. It was time to dive in whole-heartedly. "I'm going to move out. I'm going to move back here...to Inaba." The little town held too much for the ashen-haired genius to give up.

"I see..." His mother looked at him with a sad smile. "Well, as your parents we'll definitely support your decision."

She smiled softly as Reiko nodded and turned to start speaking with his friends. Quietly, she slipped out of the room, her husband following after her.

Dojima sighed. It seemed like the heavy conversation was finally over. He watched his sister leave the room, evidently deep inside her own head. He quietly slipped out after her...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoko gave a good long sigh as she looked out the hospital window and out over the sleepy town of Inaba. Her husband had gone to get his tired wife something to drink.

"You alright... Ryoko?" Ryotaro came up behind her, his arms crossed.

"I just... feel like I failed him." She spoke quietly, without turning to look at her brother.

"One lie doesn't mean you've failed him..."

"It's not just that." She turned and stared over her brothers shoulder, back into the hospital room where her son was currently engaged in lively conversation with his friends." Look at him..."

Dojima blinked and turned to look at his nephew. Reiko was currently laughing at something or another that Chie and Yosuke had been speaking about. The Tatsumi boy was leaning on the foot of the hospital bed chuckling as well. The blonde boy, Ted, if Ryotaro recalled his name correctly, was pointing at the young brown haired couple and speaking excitedly to Reiko. Even Rise and Yukiko were chuckling.

Ryoko sighed. "Not once...have I ever seen Reiko laugh like that when we were with him." She wasn't blind. She knew well enough that her son was often putting on a mask of some sort to deal with whatever situation came his way. But right now... he wasn't wearing any mask. For his friends, he could be just... Reiko. She didn't know what had happened in the year he'd spent here in Inaba...but she couldn't help feeling sad when she realized that wasn't something he could do for his own parents. "Seeing that makes me realize, I've failed as a parent."

"What are you talking about?" Ryotaro grumbled lightly, crossing his arms. "Reiko's grown in to a fine man."

"Yes he has. He's grown up well, despite his parents almost never being home."She sighed again and turned her back to look out the window. "He's grown up well despite me... not because of me..."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself Ryoko..."

"Am I? I felt -intimidated- by my own child. I was scared of him and what he brought into my life Ryo-nii..." She'd never, even in her wildest dreams, thought she'd bear a genius of Reiko's caliber... much less be prepared for the things that the title of genius brought with it.

"You aren't the only one..." Ryotaro walked up next to her. "For the longest while, I was intimidated by my own kid too..."

"You mean Nanako-chan?"

Ryotaro nodded. "Lemme tell you a story, sis... about what Reiko helped me realize..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko finally reigned in his chuckle. Who would have thought the odd comment about how Chie and Yosuke were a match made in heaven would bring a crimson blush to the two brunettes. And bring roaring laughter from everyone else. Of course... the sarcastic addendum of... 'Just like the three-stooges...' might have helped the humor along some.

Naoto smiled softly. It was indeed good to have Reiko's cool-headed confidence back among them. But there was something they needed to discuss. She idly peeked out the door, seeing Ryotaro speaking quietly with his sister. She took the chance of their distraction to quietly close the door.

"That time already huh..." Naoto turned upon hearing her senpai's voice. She found his eyes directly on her.

"Yes..." She nodded. "I'm all for good humor but..."

"But... we need to find out how you got inside the TV in the first place..." Teddie finished the thought.

Reiko sighed. "Well it sure as hell wasn't by choice..."

"Kinda figured that...senpai." Kanji gave him a little grin.

Reiko returned it. "I was put in there...by a group of people...." Reiko paused, realizing what he was about to say would shock his friends. It shocked him too, but he'd had time to come to terms with it. "...who could use magic in the real world."

The silence that reigned in the room was deafening.

"Magic... in our... world?" For the first time, Yukiko had spoken up, a shocked look on her face. The one major stipulation on their persona powers was that they were practically useless in the real world. Or so they'd come to think. "A-are... you sure?"

Reiko nodded. "I got blasted in the face with a lightning bolt in the middle of a childrens park...I should hope that I'm sure..."

"This will require investigation..." Naoto crossed her arms worriedly.

"You haven't even heard the good part yet." Reiko's sarcasm was plainly heard. "They claimed to be followers of Ameno-Sagiri..."

"What?!" Chie blinked in confusion. "That's... not possible... is it?"

Reiko shrugged. "I get the feeling there was more to it though."

"What do you mean senpai?" Rise looked at the gray haired boy.

"Their leader... Sayako...she claimed to have spoken with Ameno-Sagiri." His memory flashed back to that conversation. He'd been able to tease a few tibits out of that conversation that simply didn't add up. "But from the way she spoke about him... it didn't sound like the being we fought in the other world at all..."

"A fake then?" Naoto leaned on to Reiko's bed lightly, scribbling down the information Reiko was speaking about on her note pad.

"I'm not sure." Reiko sighed. "She seemed to know parts of what we did in the other world. But there were major gaps in her knowledge."

"Like what?" Chie chimed in.

"Like the fact she didn't know about persona's." That got their attention, just as Reiko had thought. "She seemed to think we could only use magic."

"That's kinda odd...considering her god supposedly told her about us." Yosuke crossed his arms and leaned against the window in the small room.

"That's what I thought." Reiko sat up slightly, watching Naoto scribble down some more notes on her pad.

"Can you describe her, senpai? That Sayako woman?"

Reiko smirked. "No way I couldn't. She's hard to miss." He leaned back slightly. "Stark white hair. Two different colored eyes. One blue, one purple."

"She would stand out even more than Kanji..." Teddie made an off comment.

Kanji twitched, elbowing the blonde boy.

"Anything else?" Naoto ignored them.

Reiko closed his eyes, recalling the memories of the time he'd spent in her captivity. He brought up a hand to his face in his well known thinking pose. "Yeah..." As the images flashed in front of his closed eyes, he noticed something. "She wore a brooch. They all did."

"A symbol of their group?" Yosuke pondered the thought.

"it's possible..." Naoto turned from the brunette to her ash-haired senpai. "Can you describe it, senpai?"

He nodded. "Gold..." His eyes were still closed. "It had a rose on it..." He focused his memories even more, trying to glean any information he could. "And the rose had a straight blade coming up from the petals."

Naoto nodded, scribbled some more, and closed her notepad with a sigh. "I'll get in contact with some friends of mine that specialize in the occult...they might know something." She took a deep breath and let it out softly. "With that out of the way..." She glanced at each of her friends in the room in turn and nodded to each one. They all nodded back, a smile on their face. "There's something we've forgotten to do, senpai."

Reiko blinked... "What's that?"

Simultaneously, all seven of Reiko's friends spoke in perfect unison.

"Welcome back!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all. This was a surprisingly difficult chapter to write. _Boggle.._

Well... not technically difficult like the fight scenes from before... but still hard. Oh well.

For those of you waiting for some fluff, _I see you there Fox-White-Moon_, you should soon get your fix! ^^

Till Next time... R&R as ya like

-KW


	12. Genius 9: Two Steps Forward

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 9: Two Steps Forward...

"With that out of the way..." She glanced at each of her friends in the room in turn and nodded to each one. They all nodded back, a smile on their face. "There's something we've forgotten to do, senpai."

Reiko blinked... "What's that?"

Simultaneously, all seven of Reiko's friends spoke in perfect unison.

"Welcome back!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

After Nanako had pointed the way to his school, she'd left for her own.

Reiko sighed, looking up at the oppressive gray skies dumping water down on the sleepy town of Inaba. As he walked he found himself counting the raindrops as they rolled down his clear umbrella.

"W-whoa...Whoa!"

Reiko neatly sidestepped a bright yellow bike as it streamed passed him and straight into a light pole. He couldn't help but cringe at the crunch of the impact, but he couldn't help but smirk as the thoroughly wet bike rider groaned in pain.

_'Holding an umbrella while riding a bike...'_ Reiko scratched his head... wondering why the brown-haired bike riding boy hadn't just left his bicycle at home in this weather. He shrugged, _'Guess some people just can't do two things at once...'_

With a light sigh he made his way toward the school gates. As he glanced up at the building he found himself unimpressed by it. He couldn't say much good about it from what he saw... but then, he couldn't say much bad about it either. Generic was the word. Yasogami high school looked like it had been plucked from any one of a hundred high school life manga's.

As he entered and made his way up to the second floor, he overheard some students gossiping about a 'Morooka.' And from the sounds of it, none of the gossip was good. Now why did that name ring a bell to him? The answer came all too quickly. It was his home-room teacher. Reiko sighed in defeat, _'Looks like I'll have to keep myself in check...'_

As he came upon his own homeroom, he saw a strange buck-toothed man in a blue suit standing outside the class. "Oh... you..." The man sneered at him. "You're Ieyaru Reiko... right?"

Reiko carefully kept the sigh he felt off his features. He hated when rumors were right. Instead, he put on his best fake smile. "Yes sir. Are you Morooka-sensei?"

"Just shut up and stay here till I call for you.." With that he slammed open the door and entered the class room.

Reiko allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "At least this one is openly rude."

"Awright..." The buck-toothed man slammed his binder down on the desk in the front of the room. "Shut yer traps!" He motioned for Reiko to enter and the whole class watched as the 'transfer student' stood beside the teacher. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward."

Reiko withheld a chuckle at the annoyed and resigned looks of the students in the class.

"First things first... Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can -swoon- over each other like love-struck baboons!" Apparently he'd decided to start his introduction speech.

_'Baboons don't swoon, idiot...'_ Reiko sighed inwardly. With only a handful of exceptions, every teacher he'd ever met had been some sort of social reject. He was beginning to think it was a skill one marked on the job application.

"Long as I'm around, you students are gonna be pure as the driven snow..."

Practiced though he was, even Reiko couldn't keep his eyes from rolling.

"Now I hate wasting my time..." Morooka continued undeterred. "...but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He made a non-committed wave toward the ashen-haired genius. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere, like yesterdays garbage."

Reiko flinched, thinking that just maybe it would be harder than he'd thought...to hold himself back from completely embarrassing Morooka into resigning from his position as teacher.

"-AND- he's just as much of a loser here as he was there... so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him."

Reiko was beginning to wonder if Morooka's spiel would ever end. He kept his fake smile up. "Hey, sensei...?"

"Yeah, what?!" The buck-toothed man seemed annoyed at being interrupted.

"You're specialty is philosophy... isn't it?"

"Yeah... so what?!"

Reiko allowed a little venom to slip into his voice. "Don't the Buddhists say, 'Those who delight in finding the flaws of others are they themselves the most flawed?"

Absolute silence. Reiko couldn't help the slight smirk on his face. There were shocked looks all over the classroom.

"Yeah well..."Morooka seemed like he was ready to burst a blood vessel. "I ain't a Buddhist..." He paused for a moment, tossing a deathly glare at the ashen haired boy. "And you just made my shit list!" The second sentence was growled out so only Reiko could hear it.

Reiko put on his best fake smile. "Sounds like an exclusive club..." Sarcasm dripped out of his voice as he whispered back. He took a deep breath and turned to the class. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Reiko... Ieyaru Reiko."

"Now listen up!" Reiko was interrupted by the bucktoothed man this time. "This town is miles away from your big city full of perverts and assholes...in more ways than one!"

_'Evidently not far enough...'_ Reiko tuned out the strange teacher as he examined the class. He vaguely heard Morooka mention something about life-journals and my-places... but it went in one ear and out the other.

He examined the class and found an empty desk next to a girl with long black hair. Behind the black-haired girl, another girl with short brown hair was whispering to her. And next to the brown-haired girl was that same boy he'd seen earlier... the one who crashed into a lamp post. He smirked. "Hey... sensei?"

Morooka growled again, as his rant was interrupted for the second time.. "Yeah... what?"

"That seat... in the second row..."

"Huh? Yeah fine.. sit yer ass down already..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko groaned, pushing the book that sat over his face off. The constant sound of the Samegawa river returned to his ears. "I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead... but.." He gave a light sigh, shielding his eyes from the bright spring sun. "Why'd I have to dream about King Moron?"

It had been a week since the events at the hospital. A week since he'd moved out of his parents home and back to Inaba. It had been a chaotic few days for a while there. He'd have to thank Yosuke later, for setting him up with a fairly nice apartment in the newer part of Inaba.

Thanks to Junes' new focus on helping the local economy, new business' and new residential blocks were expanding the city. It was still an extremely small town out in the middle of nowhere though. Reiko sincerely doubted it would ever be more than that.

But he couldn't complain... The price he'd gotten on the apartment was really good. The manager had offered low prices initially to lure new tenants. It worked in his favor. Yosuke had said he'd get Reiko a job at Junes if he ever needed the money...but for now, Reiko thought with relief, he'd be able to avoid stocking shelves.

He picked up the errant book that he'd been using to shield his face while he slept, and tossed it back into the fairly large pile of books sitting beside him. Try as he might, his research wasn't getting anywhere.

"So there you are... senpai..." Reiko blinked, looking up the grassy hill, where one Shirogane Naoto stood, with her hands in the pockets of her blue coat.

"Don't tell me you've already got my hang-outs memorized..." Reiko smirked at her. Of everyone in their little circle of friends, Reiko understood Naoto the best... and vice versa. The two of them were similar in many respects... not the least of which was their inability to accept 'not knowing.'

"Not quite..." Naoto smiled softly as she moved down the hill, taking a glance at the pile of books beside Reiko. "Doing some research?"

Reiko nodded. "It's such a nice day, I figured I'd do it outside." He yawned. "It's working against me though."

Naoto chuckled, her eyes catching the title of one of the books. "Solomon's Key?" She blinked, glancing over to another book. "Lemegeton? Grand Grimoire?" They were all famous books on occultist magic.

Reiko smirked, reading the recognition in her eyes. "Figures you'd know about these..." He leaned back, letting his back rest against the grass. "I'd thought I might find out something..."

"You mean about how that Sayako woman was able to use magic?"

The ashen-haired boy nodded. "That... among other things."

"Other things?" Now Naoto was curious.

"I realized, while I was gathering the materials, that we don't actually know what Persona's are." Reiko chuckled softly, knowing he was just feeding Naoto's curiosity.

"What do you mean? A Persona is the union of a Shadow and Ego." They'd discovered that much during their last adventure.

Reiko shook his head. "No... that's how they're born... not what they are." He motioned to the pile of books beside him. "All these books deal with magic... but a lot of them deal with summoning spirits and demons too."

"You think that they're spirits?" Naoto blinked, realizing Reiko was right. They knew a lot about their persona abilities... and yet they didn't truly know what the persona's really were.

Reiko Shrugged..."I think there's a correlation... otherwise why would every persona we've come across be so recognizable..." He groaned lightly, linking his fingers behind his head. "But, while I've learned a lot of theory behind magic... I really haven't come up with much."

Naoto sat down on the banks of the Samegawa, next to Reiko. "Well... if it helps any, my contacts finally got back to me, concerning the sect you encountered."

Now she had Reiko's attention. Naoto smiled softly as she retrieved her notebook.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko sighed, having just finished up cleaning another room. It was amazing how dirty a room that hadn't been used in a while could be. She gently untied the apron she wore and hung it up as she went to go check on the rest of the inn.

It had already been a week. She was amazed by that fact. A week since her former,and only, boyfriend had come back into their lives. At first, she'd thought this awkward feeling inside her would go away merely by having him around. She couldn't have been more wrong

With a heavy sigh, she walked out into the garden in front of the age old inn. Amagi Inn had a long and storied history. She'd heard from her mother that it had been around since the days of the warring states period. Growing up, she'd always heard that the inn had a spirit of its own. A strong and unyielding spirit. And that was why it was still around today.

She envied that, in some respects. Envied the certainty of it. The awkward feeling inside her hadn't gone away when Reiko had come to live in Inaba. No... it'd only gotten worse.

The two ex-lovers had been avoiding each other. Avoiding the inevitable show down between them and all the possibilities that brought with it. She bit her lip. Part of her screamed and wanted to know the answer to her question. Did she still love him? Did she not?

And yet another part of her felt like she didn't -want- to know. The memories she'd shared with him during that year were precious to her. If things changed now... if he no longer loved her...

She sighed again... not wanting to think about it. She hated this uncertainty...

"Yuki-chan?"

Yukiko blinked, turning to see her mother with her cell phone.

"It was ringing, so I answered it for you..." The elder Amagi handed her the small device. "It's Rise-chan, I believe."

Yukiko blinked. What in the world did Rise want with her? "Yes... this is Yukiko."

"Hey senpai..." The voice came over the phone slightly distorted. But it was most definitely Rise. "I'm getting ready to be interviewed on live radio... and I just wanted to make sure you listen in..."

Yukiko blinked, confusion evident on her face. "Um.. sure... but why?"

The black haired girl could hear the teasing amusement from the idol on the other end of the line. "You'll see..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"The Order of the Thorn?" Reiko blinked... It sounded like something out of an American movie, complete with a whip wielding archaeologist.

Naoto nodded. "Apparently they're fairly infamous in... uhm... certain... circles." Naoto paused as she read over her notes. "They're seekers of magical lore, and date their Order back to the European middle ages."

"The middle ages huh..." Reiko sighed. "Are you sure it's them?"

Naoto nodded. "The symbol is exactly as you described." She handed him her notebook, with the sketch of the symbol she'd received from her contacts. A rose, with the blade of a straight longsword coming up from the petals.

Reiko grumbled... that was indeed the symbol he'd seen on their brooches. "And I'm guessing they re-located to Japan because of the witch hunts?"

Naoto grinned. Her senpai's ability to put the facts together really was top notch. "You'd be guessing right. They moved to Japan because of its remoteness from the Catholic Church." She took back her notebook with a sigh. "They apparently take in whatever information on magic they can find, regardless of variety or background."

"Which would be why they're currently worshipping Ameno-Sagiri." Reiko sighed. It was beginning to make sense. At least partially.

There was still the gaping hole of if the being they were worshipping actually was, in fact, Ameno-Sagiri. It was a theory he doubted.

"I've also asked my associates to be on the look out for this Sayako woman. If she's as unique-looking as you've described, it shouldn't be hard to find her." Naoto stood, and brushed off the grass from her slacks.

"Leaving already?" Reiko blinked at his friend

Naoto nodded. "Yes...unfortunately, I have a few cases that need my study."

Reiko nodded back at her. "Well... if you ever need a hand..."

"The offer is appreciated, senpai... but these are low ranking things. They probably won't even need -my- help." The cap-wearing girl turned on-heel and began to walk away, before stopping suddenly. "Oh... right." She spun back to face Reiko. "Rise wanted me to pass on a message to you..."

"To me?"

Naoto nodded again. "She said to make sure you listen to her radio interview at five o'clock." With that Naoto turned around and walked off.

"Five o'clock... huh..." Reiko took a glance at his phone. It was four-thirty. If he started now, he'd make it back home in time. He quickly gathered his books and proceeded back to his apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure this will work, Rise-chan?" Chie stared at the idol with some small bit of worry. She felt like she was pushing things a little too hard.

"Of course it will..." Rise smiled brightly. "I've already laid the ground work!"

Yosuke sighed. It had been obvious to the rest of the group that, ever since Reiko had moved back to Inaba, Yukiko and Reiko had been avoiding each other.

Surprisingly it was Rise that had come up with a plan of action. Now she, Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji all sat in her small studio. Her old manager, Inoue-san, had set up a small studio for her to work out of, in an attempt to help the auburn haired idol on her road to comeback.

And boy had she made a come back. Her first song since returning to her role as Risette had topped the charts. Inwardly she was proud, having blown out many other much more popular idols in one fell swoop. That was part of the reason she'd been asked to do an interview.

And she intended to use the opportunity to her advantage.

"We're starting soon, Risette." It was one of the helpers accompanying the interviewer.

Rise nodded with a smile. "Well... here it goes..." She quickly took a seat in front of the interviewer with a microphone in hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko sat down in front of the small radio on her vanity desk, confused. As she spun the dial to the right channel, she recalled Rise's words from when they'd saved Reiko. _'She still... loves him.'_

She recalled back to the year Reiko had spent in Inaba. Rise had always been forthcoming and outright in her affections for the gray haired genius. And she knew it was more than simple attraction. After all... it had been Reiko who had helped the idol in her quest to figure out who she was and who 'Risette' was.

How was she supposed to feel now... in the face of Rise's confident words? They only made the awkward knot in her stomach tighten.

"Aaaand we're back!" The voice crackled over the radio. "And, boy, do we have a treat for you all today! An exclusive interview with the one... the only... Risette!"

"Heya everyone! How are all you Risetteers doing today?" Rise's voice came over the radio waves, bright and cheery.

"It's great to have you here, Risette." The interviewer sounded excited and, practiced or not, he made it sound real. "We've got a few questions for you today, mostly from your loyal fans."

"Well... I can't let -them-down. It's because of them I was able to make it back here in the first place." Rise sounded somewhat excited herself.

Yukiko paused at that thought. Rise must have done hundreds of interviews in the past. Why would she sound excited at something like this?

"That leads us perfectly into the first question." The announcer paused for a moment, presumably to look through the list of questions. "You took almost a year and a half off from the limelight. Why?"

"Well..." Rise drew out the word, using her idol personality's innate cuteness to her advantage. "I know there was a lot of rumors going around... but to be honest, I was going through a rough patch in my life... and I just had to get away and do some thinking... that's all. I'm sure many people can relate to that."

"I see..." The announcer made another pause. "Making a coming back after that long an absence is amazing! Especially considering your first song back soared right to the top of the charts. What made you decide to come back?"

"Mmm...." She paused for another moment, in thought. "Well... being completely honest..I went back to high school during my time off... and my senpai there... He helped me get my head straight and encouraged me to get back to what I love."

Yukiko shrunk in on herself. She didn't like where this interview was going. The knot in her stomach only tightened.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko blinked as he heard the words from the radio. He gently put down the knife he was using to prepare his dinner as he turned to the small electronic device.

"Oh? Your senpai was it?" The interviewer sounded like a starving wolf that had just found a nice juicy steak.

"Yep. I realllllly admire him. He's the cool and collected type of guy...Always knows what to do..." Rise was smiling... even though Reiko couldn't see her face, he somehow knew she was smiling.

"Oh..." The interviewer sounded even more like the wolf. "Do I hear something more than admiration in that voice of yours, Risette."

"Well..." She sniffed good-naturedly. "If you're asking wether or not I love my senpai... then the answer's a definite yes."

"Wow... a confession on live radio..." The interviewer announced exaggeratedly. "Now that's a sign of a girl in love."

Reiko paused. It was true that Rise had said she loved him. Back then, he hadn't been quite sure how to take it. How -does- one take the confession of an extremely popular idol? He doubted there was a concrete answer to that question.

But Rise had left it at that. After her confession, she hadn't said a word about it. And even if she had... he'd already been involved with Yukiko for some time before hand.

"Oh no... Don't get me wrong..." Rise quickly interjected. "I do love my senpai. But not -that- way." She paused to take a breath. "You see... he was in love with someone else..."

"Oh really?" It seemed Rise had caught the interviewer off guard. "Wait... that sounds like..."

"Yep!" Rise was smiling cheerfully again, Reiko could tell. "My song... the first one I ever wrote by myself...was about a girl watching her two friends that were in love with each other."

"I see... your song, _Red-String Destiny_, which topped the charts with a bang and has yet to leave was..."

"...Based on what I saw happening between my senpai and the girl he loved."

Reiko swallowed...his dinner preparations all but forgotten. His attention had been split between the radio and his own memories.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko didn't quite know what to feel. She supposed shocked was the best word. She felt like her emotions were a small raft in the middle of a typhoon. Up... down... up... down.... She bit her lip, her mind going over the revelation that Rise had just delivered to them over the radio waves.

"Wow..." Even the radio interviewer seemed somewhat shocked. "You must really love your friends then.

"I do...I love all of them very much. I know I wouldn't be where I am today without them." Yukiko could feel the quiet smile on her friends face. "You see the two of them had to split up when my senpai had to move away...."

The interviewer was silent, seemingly content to let Rise tell the story.

"And now, he's come back to us. But things are... awkward between him and the girl he loved." She took an audible breath. "That's why I wanted to take this opportunity to help set the two of them straight. I know they're listening so... Reiko-senpai... Yukiko-senpai... listen up!"

Yukiko swallowed, only now realizing her throat was dry. The awkward feeling inside of her was running rampant. Confusion, hesitation, fear... and yet... she found that she couldn't tear herself from the radio. The little voice inside her demanded she stay and listen.

"The two of you...had better not let go of each other again..." Rise paused momentarily... sniffed lightly and began again. "When the two of you were together... everything -felt- right. Everything -felt- like that was the way it -should- be."

Rise paused again, taking a deep breath. "When you two are apart...it affects the rest of us too. You guys feel sad and confused... and we feel it too!" She paused again, to take another breath.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And that's why..." Rise's voice crackled over his radio as Reiko sat down next to it. Though he appeared focused on the small machine...a part of him was in a daze. "That's why...I know you're both confused right now... but you two shouldn't ever let go of the warmth you two had."

Reiko swallowed the hard feeling rising in his throat. He had allowed Yukiko into his heart... something he had never done before. And it was true he had really... truly enjoyed the time he'd spent with her. When she was around him... the pressures of the world felt like they never even existed.

In her presence... he didn't have to be anything but Reiko. Parts of him that no one had seen... Not his friends... not his parents... no one...Yukiko had seen. She was...his soothing warmth... just like Rise had said.

"Right now..." The voice on the radio drew his attention back out of his head. "I know that bright fire we all adored... the fire that existed between you two... it's smoldering... almost fizzled out." Rise paused again, her voice thick with emotion. "But you two are so afraid of getting burned that you're refusing to try and relight those flames..."

Reiko gritted his teeth. He liked to act cocky, and say things like a genius was always right. But he knew, perhaps more so than most... the limits of the title of genius. And, he found, the things that seemed to escape him the most... were the common things that everyone -should- be able to see... but don't.

"That's why..." The idol sniffed again, trying to hold back the emotion in her voice. "I wanted the two of you to listen to this. The light between you two... it supports me...it supports us all. And I really... truly... don't want you two to be afraid of it.... So I hope you two will, at least, think about what I've said...alright?"

If Reiko hadn't been in such an introspective mood, he'd have laughed. There was no way he -couldn't- think about her words. His situation with Yukiko had been an ever present ordeal hiding just beneath the surface for him.

"Wow..." The word came softly over the radio... it seemed Rise's words had affected the interviewer as well. "...Well that's... All the time we have for now..." Even he seemed unwilling to break the atmosphere, even when he had to. "If you all have any more questions... be sure to send them in and we'll see about getting them to everyone's favorite Risette!"

And with that... the radio cut to commercials. Reiko gently hit the off switch on the small device, his mind elsewhere. He gently stood up and, seemingly on instinct, threw on a jacket and walked outside. His body felt like it was on some kind of auto pilot...but the long and short of it was... he needed to think.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was incredible, Risette..." The interviewer nodded toward the idol.

Rise smiled softly, still valiantly holding back her tears. "I'm sorry... I kind of hijacked the interview..."

The interviewer chuckled, shaking his head softly. "Don't worry about it... Trust me... the ratings will be through the roof on this one..." With that, he walked over to his assistants as they began to pack up.

"He's right you know..." A man in glasses with short black hair came up behind her.

"Inoue-san..." Her manager... she hadn't realized he'd been there. She smiled at him softly. "I didn't do it for any kind of ratings..."

Inoue pushed his glasses up his nose with a knowing smile. "I figured as much. But still...it's not often you hear that much heart over the radio. People are going to fall in love with you all over again."

Rise smiled at him softly as she looked toward her friends. They too were teary eyed. Even Kanji, though he stubbornly refused to admit it. She smiled at them softly as she trotted over to them to talk.

Inoue watched her go. He'd always been convinced that Risette would be a star. That was why he'd tried so hard to get her back into the business when she'd taken some time off.

For the first time, however, he thought that maybe... just maybe... her time off had been just the thing she needed. She had found something important to her. Something she cared for. Something she loved.

It was rather cheesy, in retrospect. But he did remember his mentor, who was also an idol manager, saying something along the lines of, 'Love makes a star shine all the more brightly.'

No matter how he tried... he couldn't argue with results.

His mentor had been absolutely right.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko grasped the cuffs of her red long-sleeved shirt as she walked. She, too, was lost in her thoughts. She had known that she was indeed afraid of getting 'burned' as Rise had put it. But her words rang inside the young black haired girl anyway.

She'd never given any thought as to how the relationship she'd had with Reiko had affected everyone else in their group. Rise's words had made her both swell with love and slink back in fear even more.

She rose a hand to straighten out her hair, smoothing down the long ponytail over her left shoulder. The buzz of everyday life seemed mute to her as she walked slowly through the shopping district.

Before she'd even realized it, she'd thrown on her usual red dress and orange scarf, and had gone for a walk. It was easy to say to someone that they shouldn't be afraid of their feelings. It was a whole other idea to actually not be afraid of them.

It was like someone who was afraid of standing up in front of a crowd. It wasn't because they were shy or reserved... sometimes they were simply afraid for no reason. That was something like how she felt right now. She wanted to over come her fear. She wanted to confront Reiko about her feelings. And yet a part of her, deep down in her soul, dreaded the event.

She slowly walked down the street, until the Samegawa river came into view. As she walked along the street that ran parallel to it, her mind flashed back to her precious memories of the time she'd spent with Reiko. They were all enjoyable memories to her. They were all... precious.

She bit her lip, her hand unconsciously traveling to the bangle she wore. As she noticed the action, her eyes took in the sight of something else. With a slight gasp she realized what it was she saw.

Reiko. He was leaning forward on a small fence. His elbows crossed, his eyes closed... he was facing the river. Then she remembered it. Rise had said that both she -and- Reiko were listening to her words.

It was now or never.

Slowly, as she steadied both herself and her nerves, she walked up beside him, mimicking his pose on the small fence.

If he noticed her presence, which Yukiko knew he had, he didn't say anything.

A long moment of silence passed between the two ex-lovers.

"Reiko..."

"Yukiko..."

After all that silence... the two of them had spoken at exactly the same moment.

Reiko chuckled softly, at their own awkwardness. "We need to talk..." He canted his head to the side and glanced at her.

Yukiko didn't dare look at him. If she did, she felt like she'd lose her nerve. All she did was nod.

"I don't know when it happened...But somewhere along the line..." He took a deep breath. "I got used to the idea that you weren't in my life anymore..."

Yukiko's throat felt dry. "Y-you... aren't the only one."

Reiko blinked in confusion before turning to her.

"We both... went on with our lives. A year is a short time. But even in a single years time.. a lot happens." The black haired girl took a deep breath, steadying herself. There was no way they could have this conversation if they couldn't look at one another. Finally she turned her gaze to him.

Reiko nodded softly. "It's kind of odd... you know. For some reason... I was angry at myself."

Now it was Yukiko's turn to look confused.

"For some reason... I felt angry at myself. That I'd gotten used to you not being there." It was a strange and conflicting feeling. Logically it made no sense. How could one be, at one time, both getting used to someone's absence, and hating that fact? Hating it meant -not- getting used to it.

But he'd learned a long time ago... there was so much more in the world that didn't make sense than there was that did...

Yukiko gulped softly. "Maybe..." She didn't want to say this. But if there was one thing she'd learned from their previous adventure... it was that truth, no matter how hard or hurtful, was sometimes necessary. "Maybe what we had... wasn't really 'love...'" She swallowed the feeling rising up in her throat. It felt like she was trying to swallow a baseball. "Maybe... all we had was... attraction."

Reiko looked down. He had to agree to that. People used the word love so quickly and easily these days. Even the two of them had used it so easily. Maybe... just maybe... they were confusing 'love' with 'attraction' just like he and Yukiko had.

But then, that begged the question. What was love? For all his genius and experience... he didn't have an answer for that question. "That's... probably right." He took a deep sigh. His question, and the realization that he lacked any kind of answer brought new insight to their problem. "I guess... I really don't know what love is..."

Yukiko quelled her racing heart. She didn't like where this conversation was headed. If they didn't know what love was... then why was this conversation, and the places it was going, hurting her heart so much?

"But..." Reiko's quiet voice brought her back to reality. He had no mask on now. He was simply... Reiko. That part of him had remained largely unchanged... even when their relationship -had- changed. "But...I can't just accept that!"

The force behind his words shook Yukiko more than she'd likely ever admit. Her eyes found his, and she could see the emotion within them... the emotion he usually covered up so skillfully.

He lightly grasped one of her hands in his. "I...I don't know exactly how to describe it Yukiko. When I try to figure out if I love you... I don't feel anything."

His words were crushing her spirit. She bit her tongue in attempt to will her eyes to stay on him.

"But..." He sighed deeply again. "The thought of... -not- having you there in my life... hurts..."

Her eyes widened. The boy in front of her, who seemed to have an answer for almost any situation was just as confused as she was. It was strange realization for her.

"I... don't know what love is... Yukiko." He looked directly into her black eyes. "So I can only work with what I do know...And that is that I don't want to be separated from you."

She found herself licking her lips, caught up in the emotion rampaging its way through Reiko's soul. He'd never seemed so 'alive' to her as he was now. And, she suddenly realized... the awkwardness she'd been feeling up until a very short while ago... was gone.

"That's why...I'll ask you this..." His gaze never left hers. "Can I...love you? Even if...if I don't know exactly what that means..."

She caught her breath. The boy in front of her was so unlike how he usually was... that's he couldn't help but burn the memory of his confession into her mind. Reiko had let everything out for this moment.

She could do no less.

"I..." She swallowed hard again. "I think we were crushed..." The realization came to her slowly.

Reiko blinked in confusion.

"We were crushed by our own love. We didn't understand what we had." Yukiko took a deep sigh, slowly linking her fingers with his. "That's why it faded when we were apart..."

Reiko was silent as the girl in red in front of him began to speak.

"I don't really know what love is either... Reiko-kun." She sighed deeply. But even as she did so, a small smile came to her features unconsciously. "But...I think... I'd like to find out -exactly- what it is..." She settled her gaze assuredly on his. "...with you."

She took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. But... even as she finished her words... she let go of his hands and put her own hands on his cheeks.

With a simple motion...she stood on her toes and let her lips meet his.

For a moment...the boy-genius who never seemed surprised by anything... was just that. The surprised look in his gray eyes faded quickly, however, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

And for a long moment.... the world ceased to exist. Or rather... one could say... the world consisted only of the two young lovers who had managed to reawaken the flames between them.

"Hot!!"

Both Reiko and Yukiko separated quickly, surprise evident on both their faces.

"Hot! Hot! -Hot-!!!"

As one, both Yukiko and Reiko glanced over to a row of tree's and bushes near where they were standing. A blush crossed both their faces as they realized they were being watched by their entire group of friends.

Chie had her hands cupped around her mouth, excitedly yelling. "Hot! It's too hot!" A smile ever on her features. Yosuke was next to her, a knowing grin on his features. Teddie was crying exaggeratedly, trying to rub the tears from his eyes.

The bleach-haired Kanji had his back turned to them, idly scratching the back of his head. The redness in his ears, however, betrayed his blush.

Naoto stood beside him, an obvious blush on her own face. She was waving a hand, like a fan, toward her face in a desperate attempt to cool herself down. Apparently she'd decided watching the Samegawa river would help...It wasn't doing much.

The final person whom both Reiko and Yukiko spotted was none other than Rise, who had a knowing smile of her own on her face. As her eyes locked with theirs, she smiled even broader before closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Geez... Yukiko-senpai's showing off again!" Her smile betrayed her words however. She was merely going through the motions. She was happy for her two friends. "It's -so- not fair...She's hogging senpai all to herself."

"It's... you guys.." Reiko seemed to be stuck in shock-mode. Yukiko couldn't blame him. During his year-long stay here... they'd never once snuck up on him. He'd always found them out. She gently elbowed him as their friends ran forward to congratulate the two.

As they came upon him, he spun, looking away from them and out towards the river. It was a vain attempt to recompose himself, and they all knew it. Yosuke couldn't help but laugh.

Now...finally... everything felt right again. Yukiko looked at her friends, creating a ruckus all around them... and toward Reiko... the boy whom she had promised to seek out exactly what love was alongside.

Yes... everything felt right.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is everything ready?" Sayako watched the robed figures around her meander around the room.

"Almost my lady..." One of them responded to her quickly.

"Good..." She idly toyed with her small white braid again. "We'll leave in a few days. Make sure everything is ready by then."

"Of course... my lady!" The robed man bowed and went back to work.

Yes. Everything would be ready soon. Soon... they'd be able to take vengeance as per their gods will. Soon... those children would feel the weight of the sins they had committed.

Sayako's smile was tinged with more than a little cruelty.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Ow... the cavities... the cavities! ... Oh... Hiya everyone.

Was this chapter fluffy enough for you? I tried to sap out as much sugar as I could... since I don't like easy love stories... but it still came out sugary.... ^^

This chapter, I should say, was inspired by and written to a single song. 'Kimi Ga Tame' by Suara. I know I have an eclectic taste in music... especially for my age... but that song is so beautiful its almost a crime... I encourage everyone to go look it up on Youtube or something.

Anyways... I figured 8 or so chapters was long enough to have Reiko and Yukiko stew over their relationship... But now we can move on to some more juicy parts...^^

Till Next time... R&R as ya like

--KW


	13. Genius 10: Journey Of The Fool, Part 1

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 10: Journey Of The Fool

Part 1

Reiko sighed softly, as he leaned back in his chair. His desk was, quite literally, covered with books. In front of him sat _Solomon's Key_, a famous book concerned with the ancient Judaic King, Solomon. One might get the impression he was studying, if not for the complete lack of any paper of pencils. His best notebook was inside his head after all.

He stretched with a yawn, closing the book and glancing out at the night sky beyond his apartment window. A week and a day. That was all it had been since he'd moved out on his own.

He smirked ironically, finding the divide between reality and philosophy an odd one. He'd wanted to learn how to live on his own, without causing trouble for anyone. Yet what that consisted of, in reality, was merely living on his own.

With another yawn, he looked at the books strewn all across his table. His research had, effectively, ground to a halt. He'd learned a lot about magic. Where it came from, what it did, reasons why it should be used, reasons why it -shouldn't- be used, the many and various spells and types of magic... the list went on.

And yet, no matter how much theory he read, it helped him not. He'd tried to use magic in this world but, in the end, nothing had come of it. He was missing something.

Ieyaru Reiko did not like missing things.

He brought a hand up to his neck and massaged it lightly. Of course, his lack of concentration might be affecting progress, but in all honesty he doubted it. It was hard, even for him, to concentrate when the events of yesterday were still so fresh in his mind.

His conversation with Yukiko was another case of the irony between philosophy and reality. They'd both declared they didn't know what love meant. They'd both declared they wanted to find the answer together. And yet, in reality, all they were doing was picking up exactly where they'd left off. Having one another in their lives again... or in short... dating.

That wasn't entirely true, he admitted. Things had changed inside the two young lovers. But for all intents and purposes, on the outside, it -looked- as if nothing had changed.

He shook his head of the philosophical line of thought, choosing instead to bring himself back to his original area of focus; figuring out how to use magic in the real world.

He'd learned all he could from the books, of that he was sure. But that really only left him with one last 'ace' up his sleeve. And he didn't want to pull that 'ace' out if he could at all avoid it. It was dangerous and, even at its best, it was still hit or miss.

But he had little choice. With a sigh, he hit the off switch on his desk lamp. Yukiko had wanted him to come over at around noon. Their first date in over a year. If he got up early, he'd be able to confront his 'ace' and probably still make it to Yukiko's in time. The only problem being, getting up early was also among the things that Ieyaru Reiko did not like. With a smirk, he entered his bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

"The sacrifices I've gotta make... I guess."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko yawned sleepily. Sometimes she cursed the fact that she seemed singularly incapable of actually sleeping passed six or seven in the morning. Of course, not sleeping, and actually being awake were two entirely different things. Just because she got out of bed at six in the morning, didn't mean she was actually awake at the offensive hour.

She usually actually 'woke up' an hour or two later. That, of course, was the reason she was glaring at her clock, which was currently glaring right back at her, displaying the numbers 8:02.

With a tired sigh, she grabbed her comb and began the laborious task of straightening her hair. As she sat in front of her vanity mirror, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what she was doing in her sleep that made her hair appear all too similarly to that of the Greek monster known popularly as the Gorgon.

Her hair was a source of pride for the young Amagi. That was why she'd continue to let it grow even after it had already reached the small of her back. Now, If she left it unbound, it reached clear passed her buttocks.

With a slight smile, she slid her hair tie in place, and let the long ponytail drift down over her left shoulder. She quickly slid into her pink kimono. It was surprising how easy putting it on could become, when you did it every day.

As she sat herself back down in front of her vanity mirror, she noticed the small smile present on her face. She couldn't help it. A mere two days ago.. that was all it had been since her conversation with Reiko. It had been a heavy conversation but, in the end, she felt it had been worth it. Reiko was back as a part of her life now. She had seared the memory of their conversation into her mind.

She still had no idea as to the meaning of love, like they had spoken about. But, she supposed, that was something they would find eventually.

She looked herself over one last time before turning and moving out of her room. As she approached the common room of the Inn, she saw her mother with a somber expression on her face. She had her ear to a telephone receiver and was speaking softly into it.

This continued on for a moment, as Yukiko slowly walked up beside her mother. Finally, with a long... drawn out sigh, the elder Amagi hung up the phone.

"Mother? Is something wrong?"

The older woman sighed again. "That was someone from the government. Apparently they've found a few errors in our taxes."

Yukiko canted her head to the side. That was odd. her parents had split the duties involved with running an Inn up the middle. Her mother took care of the actual, day to day, running of the inn, and her father took care of all the paper work.

She was well aware that her father took almost obsessive care of their records. But he wasn't here to verify any such claims. He was away in China visiting an old friend.

"They said they would be sending an auditor out to examine our files." The older woman sighed softly. "He'll be stopping by later today to explain more."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Izanami inhaled deeply as she gazed over the length of the grand green fields that stretched out in front of her. She'd been lost in ages worth of memories. When one lived for a few thousand years, of course, one accumulates quite a few. The most recent additions to her memories were those of her defeat by the hands of those children.

No matter how one tried presenting them, the simple fact of the matter was that truth often brought a lot more than merely itself. When someone tries to uncover the truth, a great many things are also uncovered. Pain, consequence, betrayal. Those were but a few on a very long list.

And yet, those children had navigated the maze of illusions and mistruths and had eventually pushed the fog back. Their power and their drive had been... superior... to her own.

"Man...You must -really- be bored..." The Goddess blinked. That hadn't been a voice she'd been expecting to hear.

She cast a glance over her shoulder and found none other than the gray haired boy who had once stood in direct opposition to her. "I hadn't expected you to come here all alone... boy. What? Wasn't one near death experience enough?"

"One?" Reiko merely smirked. "I've lost count of the number of near death experiences I've had in this place." The gray haired genius stood at the edge of the stage, his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

He wore his crimson colored windbreaker much in the same manner the Kanji tended to wear his jackets... slung over the shoulders. In contrast to the dark colored clothing, his white T-shirt stood out quite a bit.

Izanami turned back to watch the fields, almost as if to disregard him. "Then you are either very brave, or very stupid, to come here alone, knowing that."

"A little of both... I think." With a simple leap, he cleared the stage and landed on the grassy ground below. "Mostly, though, I'm just curious..."

Izanami did not turn to meet him, even as he walked up behind her. "You have questions." It was a simple stated fact. "What in the world makes you believe that -I- would answer them?"

Reiko merely smirked. "Don't know. Hope... mostly. Maybe a little luck on the side."

Izanami sighed inwardly. The boy was certainly arrogant. She glanced at him, over her shoulder. "Fine." She paused a moment, to regard the gray haired boy... "I shall answer two questions... if you answer one of mine."

Reiko's smirk never left his features. "Shoot."

"You do not seem overly surprised to see me." She stated the fact simply. "Why? Did your friends tell you of my existence?"

Reiko shook his head. "Nah..." The ashen haired boy crossed his arms lightly. "You just seemed like the stubborn type. That's all." He gave the goddess a mischievous look. "I mean... you -did- chase Izanagi all the way through Yomi."

"You had best watch your tongue..." The glare she sent the boy as she turned to face him probably would have signed his death certificate, if she hadn't been in a weakened state. That didn't stop her from voicing the feeling though. " -mortal-." She hissed out at him.

Reiko put his hands up in a placating gesture. _'Alright...Ex-nay on the legend references...'_ He carefully kept his amusement off his face. "In all honesty, I've seen a lot of strange and amazing things, since that day you shook my hand. It isn't a stretch for me to think a goddess is hard, if not impossible, to actually kill. That's all."

The goddess harumphed softly, before turning back to view her fields. "Fine... I'll accept that answer." After a moment of silence, she continued. "Ask your questions, boy."

"Fine.." Reiko stared at the back of the goddess that had once been his enemy. "Why did you help me?"

Izanami blinked a moment, seemingly confused. "Whatever do you mean? Why would -I- help -you-?"

The gray eyed genius gave her a deadpanned look. "So... what? Am I supposed to believe that the Midnight Channel, which hasn't appeared since our fight, coming back on exactly the time that I happen to be trapped in here is merely a coincidence?"

"Think what you will, boy." Izanami never once glanced at him. "... For a coincidence is all it was."

Reiko sighed before shooting a wry look at the back of the goddess. "You know.. for a goddess of illusions... You suck at lying."

She turned halfway to face him, tossing a glare at the gray eyed boy, as if his words had offended her. "-What- did you say?"

Reiko smirked, moving the short distance forward to stand beside the goddess. "Me? Nothing... Nothing at all." He kept his amused look on his face as he looked out over the fields. "Just... talking to myself... that's all."

Izanami snorted derisively before turning back and mimicking the boys gesture, her crimson eyes overlooking the vast field of green.

"And... while I'm talking to myself..." The boy never once moved from his current pose. "...I think I'll voice a theory I've been formulating..."

_'Clever...' _Izanami let her gaze return to the boy for a moment. _'If he's speaking to himself, then I cannot respond to anything he says.'_ It was mere word games... and the goddess knew it. However, a few thousand years of divine politics had shown her just how useful 'word games' could be.

"The way I figure it..." He paused a moment, taking a deep breath, "You know exactly who it is... that's pulling the strings on those 'Order of the Thorn' people that stuck me in here in the first place." He canted his head to the side slightly, as one finger tapped his other arms biceps. "They -claim- to worship Ameno-Sagiri, but I find that doubtful."

Izanami narrowed her eyes as Reiko continued to speak.

"As far as I can tell... you probably can't work against whoever it is pulling the strings...at least not without putting yourself at risk." Reiko paused. If the mastermind behind all this was letting Izanami be... there had to be a reason. "You're probably being protected by something... and if you help us openly... you forego that protection..."

Izanami inhaled deeply, holding it for a long moment. The boy really was sharp. She exhaled slowly, almost as if she had resigned herself. "That mind of yours truly is a gift, boy..." She turned her head to regard the ashen haired genius more fully. "In another day and age... the gods would have taken you up to one of their realms in order to preserve it."

Reiko smirked in a way that reminded Izanami distinctly of a Kitsune. "Thanks but no thanks...I've got way more than enough people who want my head and the things inside of it. The -last- thing I need is a bunch of gods squabbling over it."

Izanami simply shook her head. The boys arrogance really and truly was only matched by intelligence and wisdom. She sighed softly. "There is... something called 'The Pact'." Actually telling him about it was well within the bounds. "It is... an agreement... between gods not to interfere in the actions and plans of one another."

Reiko processed that information. At first glance there didn't seem to be much to it. However, if he looked deeper there was a great deal of information there. Izanami, even in her current state, was far from the bottom of the divine food chain. There was little, if any, chance that a goddess of her standing would enter into a contract like that with a god of lesser standing. The implications of that, of course, being that whoever was pulling the strings of the Order of the Thorn was a being of at least equal standing to her.

Izanami watched him as he took in the information she had provided. She could almost -see- the gears turning within the recesses' of his mind. She closed her eyes and sighed softly yet again, turning back to face the fields. "That was one question...Ask the other so that you may finally leave me be."

Reiko blinked. He had to figure out how to word this question so that he could get the most information out of it that he could. After a long moment, he gave up and simply asked the thought that came to his mind. "What... is magic?"

Izanami blinked in confusion. That hadn't been a question she'd been expecting. She turned to meet his intense and expecting gaze. Finally, a small smirk played itself out on her features. "Ahh... I see. You've finally realized that magic can be used in your world as well... have you?"

"Well..." Reiko sniffed as he recalled the memory. "If you equate 'realization' with getting blasted in the face by a lightning bolt... then yeah."

"Hmph..." The goddess seemed amused by the image. She considered her options for a moment, and the smirk on her face widened ever so slightly. "To that question... I shall give you... two hints."

Reiko silently cursed. Sure, he hadn't expected her to just up and offer him an in depth explanation... but only two hints?!

The goddess smirked, reading his thoughts perfectly. "The first hint is this..." She paused a moment, and rose her gaze to the sky. "This world, which is abound with magic, and your world, which has forgotten it, are essentially the same... at least in principle. This inner world is but a mirror of the outer one."

Reiko closed his eyes... Even if they were only the barest of hints, he'd have to make sure he burned them into his memory.

"The second hint is this..." She closed her eyes and leveled her gaze forward again. "You are thinking too much... Magic is a form of energy... much in the way that you humans consider 'electricity' to be an energy."

That one threw Reiko for a loop. A form of energy similar to electricity? No...Reiko reconsidered the words of the goddess. She'd said the 'way' that humans 'consider' electricity an energy.

It was a small form of fascination for the goddess, as she glanced at the boy beside her again. His eyes, which usually guarded his thoughts and emotions so completely, were completely open when he delved into his head like that. With an inaudible sigh, she returned her gaze to the distant mountains. "Now that we have finished here..." Her voice came across as monotone. "...Leave."

Reiko sighed softly, but a small grin found its way to his features. "Yeah... Yeah..." He spun on heel, and began to walk back to the stage. As he climbed back on to it he turned again, a full grin on his features, to face the goddess. "You know... you -really- need a hobby."

Izanami flinched. The boys irritating arrogance was beginning to test her nerves.

"It might help kill the boredom." He spun on heel again and made a show of shrugging. "You could try gardening..."

She gritted her teeth.

"Or maybe... knitting?"

She flinched again...

"Nah... Those just don't seem like your thing..." Reiko paused just in front of the pile of television sets that was the door to his world. "Oh I know..." The grin on his face widened. "Maybe you can try collecting buttons..."

Izanami growled, her patience finally worn thin. She spun to face him, only to find herself alone again.

All that remained was the stack of TV's whose screens shimmered and rippled like water.

Izanami huffed indignantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Thankfully... there was no one in the electronics department inside Junes. Reiko sighed as he dug out his phone... "Eleven thirty... huh?" He'd gotten in and out of there quicker than he'd expected. It did help that he hadn't needed to search for Izanami at all.

With a stretch, he left the department store behind and moved out into the busy parking lot. And there... he found the object of his desires. Well... -one- of the objects of his desires. His crimson and black Yamaha YZF-R6 motorcycle to be overly specific. Like Yosuke, he had an irresistible desire for motorcycles. However, where the brown haired youth preferred a more western style of bike, Reiko had fallen in love with Japans own model.

He slid back into his jacket that he'd been wearing over his shoulders, before sliding on a pair of gloves. The ashen haired boy unclasped the helmet from the small lock on the side of his bike and slide the black-visored, crimson and black helmet over his head.

He did indeed love his bike, but Inaba wasn't exactly the prime place for it to find its use. After all, in a town as small as this, most places were a five minute drive from just about anywhere. With the flick of a switch, the engine hummed to life.

He'd be a little early if he left for Amagi Inn now... but somehow he doubted Yukiko would mind too much. He turned the machine and quickly exited the parking lot.

All too quickly he found himself on the road that lead up and around Mount Yasogami. It was a long, winding, and scenic road... perfect for his bike. And yet... all too soon, the unassuming parking lot that had been laid beside Amagi Inn came into view. He silently turned off the road and into the parking lot.

As he maneuvered the bike into it's lot, he spotted a man in a gray suit speaking with Yukiko's mother.

For some reason... the man seemed to stir an unpleasant feeling inside the gray haired boy. It was as if his brain had picked up on something wrong... But he hadn't been able to identify exactly what that was. With a twist of a key, the hum of his bike faded, and he slid off the machine.

As he made his was toward Yukiko's mother, the man in the gray suit bowed, picked up an unassuming briefcase, and made for a white sedan-styled car with a black hood. Even as he slid off his helmet, Reiko kept his eyes on the businessman. Something about him had set off Reiko's alarms... but he, for the life of him, couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh... Reiko-kun..."

Reiko blinked, his gaze turning back to Yukiko's mother.

Amagi Fuyuko was an interesting character. She was older than his own mother by a fair share of years, but the woman was still as energetic as ever. The mischievous gleam in her eyes probably wouldn't ever fade. At least Reiko hoped so. However, as he turned to her, he caught the last traces of worry being quickly masked in favor of a bright smile.

He simply bowed toward her. "Amagi-sama..."

The older woman sighed. "What have I told you about that?" She put her hands on her kimono clad hips. "You're far too formal... especially for your age."

Reiko gave her a small smile. "Amagi-san... then."

Making a show of sighing, she crossed her arms. "What am I going to do with you?" The mischievous gleam in her eyes returned as she heard her daughter come up behind her. "Maybe one of these days I'll get you to call me 'Mother.'"

"Mother!" Yukiko blushed at her own mothers implications. The only way Reiko would be calling Fuyuko 'mother' would be to mar-- She quickly shook off that thought, as it brought a resurgence of heat to her cheeks.

"Just like that..." The older woman chuckled loudly. She turned, her black eyes regarding her own daughter with amusement. "Plus or minus the indignation..." She smoothed down some wrinkles in her white kimono before moving on inside the Inn. "Come in... come in... I'll go get you two some tea..."

Yukiko watched her mother move toward the kitchen with a sigh. "I'm sorry about her... Reiko-kun..."

"No need to be..." He smiled softly. He liked the mischievous old woman. She had an air of 'been there, done that' to her that allowed her to joke so casually.

Yukiko led him into the common room of the Inn, where she sat down on a plush couch. Reiko took up a seat next to her.

"By the way... Who was that guy?" Reiko cast a glance toward the door. The man was, of course, long gone. But he still bugged the ashen haired genius.

Yukiko looked down, worry evident on her face.

"He was from the government..." The voice didn't come from the younger Amagi... but from the older one. Fuyuko set cups in front of them, and slowly began pouring some tea. "Apparently the government thinks we've been skimping on our taxes. He came to explain in detail about it..."

Reiko blinked. "It's untrue...right?"

Fuyuko nodded quickly. "Of course...but... I don't have a way to prove that."

Yukiko looked at the confused look on her boyfriends face. "Father usually handles all the paper work... while mother handles the day to day running of the Inn."

The elder Amagi nodded. "That's right... I'm afraid I never was all that good at math." She smiled softly. "The problem is... my husband is away in China right now... visiting a friend. So I'm not sure what to do."

Reiko considered the scenario and his own options. He could continue with the 'date' as they had planned... but Yukiko would probably be distracted the entire time. That would make for a rather messy first date in over a years time. So he went with the other option. "Well...If that's all it is... I can help."

Fuyuko blinked at the ashen haired boy. "What do you mean?"

Yukiko, too, looked at her boyfriend in confusion. Then she remembered. "You helped set up your parents shipping business... didn't you?"

Reiko nodded. "And part of that was setting up and managing the paper work involved."

Fuyuko stared at the boy. Her daughter had told her of Reiko's genius shortly before she'd met the boy for the first time. However, it was very easy for her, the adult, to forget that fact. She quickly bowed. "Well... I certainly won't turn down an offer for help... but..." She looked toward Yukiko.

The black haired girl merely smiled. "It's alright mother...This is more important." She slid a hand over Reiko's own. "And it's not like I had much more than simply spending some time together planned anyway."

The older woman nodded, a small smile on her face as she watched her daughters expression. "Alright...Then I'll go get the key to the record room." With that she disappeared down a hallway.

"Then I'll go and get the sandwiches I prepared earlier..." With that Yukiko stood. However, she paused when she caught the look in Reiko's eyes.

Reiko paused... wondering if the shiver than had just run down his back was a bad omen or not. He swallowed hard, at Yukiko's mention of food that she had prepared.

Yukiko was well aware of what was going through her boyfriends mind right that instant. She was well aware, now, that she hadn't had much skill in cooking the first few times Reiko had tried the food she had prepared.

The ashen haired genius shivered lightly, painful memories of the school trip up the mountain coming back to him. He shuddered softly, at the memories of a dish known ever so (un)fondly as Mystery Food X. Even after Yosukes warning, he had still eaten the food that Yukiko and Chie had prepared. It was a move against his better judgement.

Did he mention how much he hated puppy dog looks? Yosuke had openly warned him after all... warned him of exactly how bad the dish was. The girls, of course, disagreed. They wanted a second opinion. Namely... his. He had glanced from Yosuke to the food in front of him... then towards a hopeful and yearning looks of Chie and Yukiko. Their eyes had been practically begging him to eat it.

In the end... he'd scarfed down the entire plate of food as fast as humanly possible. That... had been a mistake of the -grandest- sort. He was -still- sure he'd seen a light at the end of a tunnel there, for a moment, before he'd returned to the land of the living.

Yukiko gave him a deadpanned look, smacking his arm lightly. "I've been practicing..." The look in the ashen boys eyes showed exactly how much Reiko believed that... She paused for a tense moment, fidgeting a little. "...A lot..." She looked down, glancing up at her boyfriend through her eyelashes.

Reiko finally sighed, a small grin appearing on his face again. "Alright... alright... You win..." The look she'd been giving him had been one step short of the feared puppy dog eyes. He sniffed lightly. "Besides... It takes -real- skill to make a bad sandwich."

Yukiko gave the boy beside her a good natured glare as she moved off to the kitchen. As one Amagi disappeared, the other reappeared. Fuyuko, with key in hand, led Reiko down the hallway connecting to the kitchen before she stopped in front of a completely unassuming wooden door. Reiko would have missed it, if the elder Amagi hadn't pointed it out.

As she opened the door and guided Reiko inside, he whistled in appreciation. Toward the front of the large room were a great many file cabinets. But it was the back of the room that had caught his attention. There were stacks of scrolls. Scrolls, he noticed, that had been sealed with wax... a custom of the samurai period. His eyes widened as he realized some of the scrolls carried the symbol of the Tokugawa shogunate. They were all stored behind a glass case.

"Yes..." Fuyuko answered his unspoken question. "We have records dating back -that- far."

Reiko whistled again. "There are museums who'd pay a pretty penny for some of these..."

The elder Amagi merely smiled. She motioned to a set of file cabinets sitting near the doorway. These are our most recent records..."

Reiko nodded. He spotted a small love seat and a small table tucked into one corner of the room. He could do his work from there. "When is he coming back?"

"Tomorrow"

"That long huh?" Reiko's smile shifted into a grin. "Plenty of time..." The boy genius set himself to work.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... I'd scream more but you get the idea.

I had this chapter 99% written...and then my computer randomly decided to shut itself down... and I lost...all... of it.... poof... gone... kaput... _cry_

Needless to say... I found the auto-save feature on my word processor after that...

This is another case of a single long chapter that I split into 2...it -should- have been out much earlier... but losing so many pages of text makes it hard to get motivated again ^^

R&R as ya like

--KW


	14. Genius 11: Journey Of The Fool, Part 2

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 11: Journey Of The Fool

Part 2

And work he did. Fuyuko was rather amazed at the boys work ethic. Every time she'd checked in on him, he'd had his nose buried in one folder after another. Before she knew it, noon turned into afternoon turned into night. She idly set the broom aside, having finished sweeping the hallways, as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Eight o'clock already is it?"

She sat down tiredly, on a couch in the common room. She enjoyed nights like this... not a sound stirred the warm night. It was because of that silence that she heard the feather-light shuffling down the hallway that connected to the record room. "Yuki-chan..."

Yukiko smiled softly, nodding to her mother as she stepped out of the darkened hallway.

"Where's Reiko-kun?"

"Sleeping." Yukiko kept her soft smile up, recalling the image of Reiko's sleepy form, splayed out on the love seat. She'd gently pulled a small blanket she'd fetched over his body.

"He's a hard worker." Fuyuko let a smile of her own slip as she spotted the look on her daughters face. The boy was... unique... in more ways than just his brain. Of that, the elder Amagi was certain.

Yukiko slowly sat down across from her mother. Reiko's serene face had brought on a slew of pleasant feelings inside her... but it also brought her mind back, yet again, to their conversation two days ago. "Mother..."

"Hmm?" Fuyuko gently brushed back some of her graying hair as she took in the pensive look on her daughters face.

"What is... love?"

The older woman couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she heard that question. "My dear... if you ask a million people that question... you'd get a million different answers."

Yukiko looked down. She partially wondered why the question kept popping back up inside of her, even with Reiko back in her life. "What's... your answer?" Her mother had been married for a good long while now so, Yukiko figured, she'd have some sort of answer. Right?

The older woman merely smiled softly. "Personally... I believe there are three kinds of love." Though the mere fact her daughter was asking such a question meant she was already knee deep in that path.

"Three kinds?" Yukiko had never heard of something like -that- before.

"Well..." Fuyuko hesitated a moment. "More like three stages of love." She reached over to her daughter and rested a hand on one of Yukiko's own hands. "The first stage is selfish love. You want to love someone not because it makes them feel good... but because it makes -you- feel good."

Yukiko nodded softly to that. That was probably what she and Reiko had called 'attraction' before... What the vast majority of the modern world confused for 'real' love.

"The second stage is just the opposite. Selfless love. You want to make your partner feel good.. and give no thought to yourself."

"Is that... true love?" The younger Amagi glanced at her mother through her lashes.

"Some might call it that." Fuyuko cracked a mischievous smile, her eyes darting to the darkened hallway that Yukiko had come out of. "I don't. It's just as flawed as the first stage... only in reverse."

Yukiko took that thought in. How could wanting your lover to feel good be flawed? As she went over what her mother had said she realized exactly what she meant. It wasn't the making your partner feel good part that was bad... it was the part where you gave no thought to yourself.

"The third stage is something that, I think, only true lovers ever figure out." She leaned back into the couch with a soft smile of her own. "They realize that love is a partnership... it doesn't involve one person standing in front of the other. It doesn't involve one person following the other..." Her eyes slipped to the darkened hallway again and her smile spread slightly. "You walk side by side. You give love... and you take it. That's what a partnership truly is."

Yukiko processed those words as well. She and Reiko had already realized that they had moved beyond mere attraction... but the question nagged at her very soul... where were they on her mothers definition of love?

"Try not to think about it so hard, dear." Fuyuko stood and yawned widely. "I'm fairly certain you'll find the answer you seek one day." With that she turned and moved down the hallway. "Good night... dear."

"Good night... Mother." Yukiko was staring at her lap, her thoughts turned inward. She was happy now. Reiko was back in her life. she had her friends and family. She was in good health and not wanting for anything in particular. So why? Why did the question not seem to leave her alone?

"Your mother..." The deeper voice startled the young Amagi. "She's... very wise."

"Reiko...kun..." Yukiko glanced up at the darkened hallway, where Reiko stood, half hidden by the darkness.

The ashen haired youth stepped forward lightly, taking a seat beside his girlfriend.

Yukiko smiled softly. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was..." He sniffed lightly. "Didn't intend to though." Even he got sleepy looking at endless streams of numbers and calculations.

Yukiko gave him a small good-natured smile. "You're mean... You were awake and you let me go through such a conversation alone?"

Reiko smirked back at her. "Blame your mother... she knew I was there."

Yukiko sighed softly. Between her mother and her boyfriend... she sometimes wondered how she kept her sanity. Her gaze fell back to her lap. "Do you think... mother has the right idea? About Love?"

Reiko shrugged. "I think she's right in that everyone has their own definition." He leaned back into the plush couch. "I don't think there's any one right answer...but hers isn't all that bad."

Yukiko looked at him intently. "Then... where do you think we are... in those stages?"

Reiko gave her an easy shrug. "Who knows..." He tossed her an amused glance. "Who cares?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yukiko looked at him in disbelief. Didn't he care about their relationship?!

"All I'm saying is..." Reiko quickly moved to sooth her. "I don't believe what you're asking... is for us to know."

Her barely formed anger had been quickly maneuvered around, yet confusion still remained.

"Where we 'are' on some philosophical scale...and what that's called..." He paused for a moment, formulating his thoughts. "Those are things other people decide on. Personally...I don't need to give a name to the feelings between us. What it is we're searching for... I think we'll figure it out eventually."

She blinked once... twice... and again in confusion as she sorted out Reiko's words. He was right... she realized. She kept him in her heart. He kept her in his. As long as they kept moving forward together...Definitions and philosophy didn't really matter.

She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You really are a genius..."

He smirked at her. "Tell me something I don't know." Reiko kept his eyes on her as she stood up and stretched tiredly. "Go to bed Yukiko... you're tired."

She nodded. "I think I will..." Her hand brushed affectionately over his shoulder as she walked passed him. "Goodnight Reiko..."

He smiled softly. It was so rare that she didn't use an honorific. He decided to return the affectionate thought in kind. "Good night... Yuki-chan..."

She smiled softly and disappeared down a dark hallway.

On the other side of a closed Shoji door, Fuyuko smiled. Yes indeed, Reiko-kun was unique. She was sure of that now that she'd heard his side of the matter.

_'You're a very lucky girl... Yuki-chan.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko stepped softly, the crunch of grass barely heard beneath him. The night was crisp and comfortable, he realized, as he looked at the trees around him. After Yukiko had left, he'd stepped outside and was currently walking around the back of the Inn.

All that lay around him was a scattering of trees and grass and the baleful moon that hung overhead. In all honesty, he'd finished going over the records for the old inn some hours ago. Fuyuko had been right... there was nothing wrong with them at all. It cast more suspicion on the man he'd seen earlier... but that could wait until tomorrow.

Since then... he'd been going over the words that Izanami had imparted to him earlier. "The world on the inside... and the world on the outside... are basically the same." He repeated her first clue. But he'd already tried to access his personae and his magic in this world the way he had in the other world... to no avail.

"Magic is an 'energy' much in the same manner as we humans consider 'electricity.'" Izanami's second clue was even more ambiguous. Electricity was a form of energy that was well studied and well known to humanity.

He stopped to consider the implications. Magic needed to flow through his body in order to come into existence as spells. His time in the other world had proven that. _'Wait...'_ Electricity flowed through some materials better than others...Using that same metaphor... was he not a good enough conduit? Then how did he use magic in the other world?

His eyes widened in realization. Izanami had said it herself. "One world is abound with magic... the other has forgotten it." It was a great deal more difficult to draw magic in this world. So... if magic was an energy that needed a conduit to flow through... and the energy known as magic was harder to draw on in this world...

He brought a hand to his chin in thought. Going back to the metaphor...if one couldn't get enough electricity to power any given object... you went and got a better conduit... a better conductor. Copper, for example, was among the best to transmit electricity. "Then... do I need to be a better conduit?"

That brought the question... of course...of how to 'be' a 'better' conduit. Copper had less interference with the ions that composed electricity...So did that mean he needed to have less interference to gather magical energy?

The ashen haired genius' eyes widened in realization. It was essentially the same as the concept taught in Kendo and many other martial arts. He needed to empty his mind. Doing so, as he was taught in his Kendo classes so long ago, allowed him to better tune in to the world around him. In essence, it let him become a better conduit to the energies of the world around him.

He smiled eagerly in anticipation. It was so rare that he, the genius, found himself intellectually challenged by a given subject. He had worked out the theory. Now he had to test it out. He breathed in slowly, emptying his mind of all thoughts, and searched deep within himself.

Slowly, he breathed out... closed his eyes... and raised his hand.

"Zio."

The crack of thunder resounded on a crisp, cloudless, night.

Ieyaru Reiko smirked, his gray eyes focused on the scorched ground a few meters in front of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning came all too quickly for Yukiko. As she finally got herself awake enough to set about preparing herself for the day, she decided to forego the kimono. She had no real clue what the day would hold for her at this point.

Instead she decided on a simple black short sleeved shirt and a dark red skirt combination. With a flick of her wrist, her black hair came to rest over her left shoulder. Before she made for the door, she grabbed the silver bangle Reiko had given her so long ago and slipped it on.

She idly wondered exactly where Reiko had slept... given that they hadn't actually given him a room to use. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized the image of a boy splayed out on the couch of the Inn's common room wouldn't be the best image for the old Inn to portray.

The common room, thankfully, was empty. She wandered into the kitchen to find the head chef and his helpers busily at work. She smiled at the old chef. He was a man of principle. Even when the inn only had one room rented out, he kept his team of trainee cooks working.

Nagamaru Daigoro was a wrinkled old man... but he was by no means feeble. As the head chef of Amagi Inn, it was his responsibility to keep everything in working order in the kitchen... that usually left no room for physical weakness. He caught sight of Yukiko as she stood in the doorway. "Ahh... Yukiko-sama... Is there anything you need?"

Yukiko shook her head softly. "I was just looking for my mother and Reiko... that's all."

The old man smiled at her. "I believe Fuyuko-sama and the maids are draining the hot springs to clean them..." The old man set down his knife and crossed his arms in thought. "Mmm... I believe that Ieyaru boy is still in the record room, though."

Yukiko smiled and bowed to the older man. "Thank you, Dai-san." She glanced around the kitchen quickly... there was always a fresh breeze and comforting feeling here whenever he was working. "Whatever it is you're making... it smells good..."

Daigoro chuckled. The younger Amagi had no talent for cooking...but she made up for the lack of talent with a lot of hard work. He supposed the kitchen benefited from such energy. "Breakfast should be in a little bit...Can you tell one of the maids, so they can serve our guests?"

Yukiko nodded softly before leaving the kitchen behind. Soon there after she found herself outside the record room, as it was in the same hallway as the kitchen. Ever so slowly, she opened the door and peered in. She smiled, though a part of her felt slightly disappointed. Reiko was splayed out over the love seat, his legs dangling over one side, his head resting on the other.

A part of her had hoped to find the genius in a compromising position that she could use as leverage. Sadly... she was no where near as good at teasing him as he was at teasing her. Her eyes glanced toward the desk, and the pile of papers that looked nearly untouched since she'd last seen it. _'Did he not... work on it?' _

With a slight shrug, she turned to step out of the room. She trusted Reiko and, more-over, she knew his own pride would never let him approach a situation like this half-cocked. As she put her hand on the door handle, she felt a shiver run down her back. With a sigh, she realized what it was. "If you're awake... don't pretend to sleep..." She gave her sometimes irritating boyfriend a glare.

Reiko's sleeping face curled into a smile. "Darn... I got caught..." He sat up with a sleepy yawn. "What time is it?"

"About eight thirty in the morning..."

Reiko groaned. The sound caused Yukiko to chuckle lightly. When their high school had first found out about hers and Reiko's relationship, many had called them a mismatched pair. An overly arrogant extrovert and a generally shy introvert. And yet...the two of them had many things in which they were similar.

While she was no genius... Yukiko was far from an academic slouch. If she put her mind to it, she was usually able to keep up with the genius' lines of thought. Of course... some similarities were more obvious... like how they both hated mornings.

"When's the auditor suppose to get here?" Reiko stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Around noon I think..." She turned and slowly opened the door. "Breakfast should be ready in a little, though."

Reiko nodded, following Yukiko out into the hallway. He watched her start down the corridor, "Yukiko..." His girlfriend blinked and turned... only to find herself wrapped in his arms... He leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips. "Good morning..."

It wasn't a world shattering, memory-making kiss like they'd shared by the Samegawa river... it hadn't even lasted for two seconds... and yet... The look she saw in his eyes made it memorable all the same.

Before she knew it... she was blushing again. She silently cursed her capillaries. But a smile spread on her features all the same.

"Good morning... Reiko-kun.."

-o-o-o-o-o-

He didn't like him.

That was the only thing he could say really.

Reiko stared at the man he'd seen yesterday. The man who, apparently, was an auditor with the government. He was quietly speaking with Yukiko's mother.

Everything about that man reeked. Of what? Reiko wasn't quite sure... yet. Many times... the gut knew things that the mind wouldn't understand until later.

This was one of those cases.

"Ahh, Reiko-kun..." Fuyuko carefully kept a blank expression on her face. "This is Fukamori Gansaku-san."

Reiko let a small, amused expression filter onto his face. It was a tactic he'd learned long ago. He didn't need to actually be amused... he just had to look the part. It often left the other party confused... wondering what was so funny.

"Fukamori-san... this is Ieyaru Reiko." Fuyuko paused to take a breath, "I've delegated all matters concerning our taxes to him... officially."

"I see." Gansaku spoke plainly, in a steady voice. "If you'll excuse the abruptness....I'd like to get right to work..." He briefly brushed some wrinkles in his

Reiko smirked. _'Very business-like...'_ Almost too business-like... he wanted to say. "It's okay... That suits me just fine." Reiko stepped to the side, motioning down the hallway. "There's a table in the record room we can work from..."

Gansaku nodded and walked briskly passed the gray haired boy. It was just as he passed Reiko that the boy-genius pegged one of the things that was bugging him. _'That suit...'_ Reiko shook his head and walked after the man.

As he followed Gansaku, Reiko turned and, walking backwards, tossed a wink and a smirk at the two Amagi's.

Yukiko sighed, wondering why Reiko had asked to deal with the auditor alone. -Something- was going through the mind of the gray haired boy... of that she was certain. "How long do you think they'll be... mother?"

The elder Amagi shrugged. "To be honest dear... I don't know." She crossed her arms in thought, "I believe some of the rooms on the second floor need cleaning. Would you take care of that, Yuki-chan?"

"Of course, mother." With one last glance down the hallway at the record room, the black haired girl turned and moved up the nearby flight of steps.

However... to her surprise... as soon as she came down, carrying a basket full of laundry, she spotted the record room door opening. She watched as that man, Fukamori, exchanged a few words with Reiko, before he drew out a cell phone and walked outside while dialing it.

"Did something happen?" Yukiko blinked in confusion as she walked up to her gray eyed boyfriend.

Reiko's gaze never wavered from watching the businessman pace side to side out in front of the Inn. "Not really. I just showed him some math that proved that the government owes the Inn money... not the other way around."

"What?!" She stared at the profile of his face, shock and confusion evident on her face. And yet, something occurred to her. The look on her boyfriends face was one she'd seen only a few times in the past. He had the look of a wolf that -knew- it's prey was surrounded. And the prey had absolutely. no. clue.

Her gaze was drawn outside, at the vehement conversation that Gansaku was having with whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Don't worry about it..." Reiko smirked wider, before walking back into the record room and closing the door.

Once he was sure Yukiko had wandered off to complete her chores, Reiko gently withdrew his own cell phone. He dialed the numbers he'd memorized long ago and, after a moment of ringing, the other end of the line picked up. "Hey, Naoto. How are you?"

"Senpai?" Naoto's voice crackled over the phone. "I'm fine. What do you need?"

"Well..." Reiko couldn't keep the smirk off his features, even as he closed his eyes. "Those 'low-ranked' cases you said you were working on..." He took a deep breath and sighed softly. "One of them... wouldn't happen to be concerning a con-artist posing as a tax auditor... would it?"

He heard Naoto gasp, and then the loud shuffling of papers. "Um... Yes that's right, Senpai!" Reiko could almost see Naoto's eyes quickly scanning the file. "How did you know?"

"Heh..." Reiko ignored the question for the moment. "Do you have a description of the suspect?"

"Yes..." Naoto paused, flipping through a few more pages. "Male... approximately five feet six inches tall. About a hundred and seventy pounds. Usually wears a gray or black suit. Balding with black hair and brown eyes...."

"And he drives a white Honda Accord with a black hood..." Reiko finished off the description himself.

"That's... right." Naoto sounded slightly shocked. "How did you know?"

Reiko peeked out the door again, where Gansaku was still speaking on the phone. "I'm pretty sure... I'm staring at him."

He heard the detective gasp on the other side of the line. "You're at the Amagi Inn right?" Naoto didn't even pause for the affirmation. "I'll be there in five minutes..." With that... the line went dead.

Reiko merely smirked. He stood in the hallway as he watched Gansaku complete his own phone call. As the businessman came back inside, he approached the gray haired boy. "Ahh... Reiko-san." He seemed to have steadied himself from the angry conversation he'd had outside. "About those codes in Article AJ37 you mentioned....I'm fairly certain you're misinterpreting them..."

"Is that right?" Reiko did his best to sound shocked. "Oh... excuse me... Fukamori-san...I need to take a break." He gave the businessman an apologetic look. "Bathroom..."

A few minutes later, the boy genius returned to see Gansaku waiting patiently in the record room. "Ahh... Reiko-san... Now... About those codes you mentioned..."

Reiko merely smiled. "Parlez-vous francais?"

Gansaku merely blinked in confusion at the very foreign sounding words. It didn't sound like English... and it most certainly wasn't Japanese..."Um... what?  
"Non? Eh bien c'est Ok, je pense." Reiko allowed a bit of predatory smirk to appear on his face, as he heard a commotion outside. The sound of multiple cars driving up.

Apparently the businessman had heard it too. "What's with all the noise?" Confused by Reiko's foreign words, he chose to focus on something else entirely. He stood and made for the door to check on what was going on outside.

"Je pense que vous devriez savoir ..." Reiko spoke out loud as the man put his hand on the door handle. Gansaku paused a moment, casting an odd look over his shoulder at the boy. Reiko sat down on the love seat, the predatory look on his face in full bloom. "La police a encercle le batiment."

Gansaku froze as a shiver raced down his back. He didn't understand anything the boy was saying. But he -did- understand one of those words. Whatever language the gray haired boy was speaking... the word police was almost the same as it was in English. Suddenly, the boys smile felt like a dagger held at his throat. Somehow... the boy had unmasked him. He slammed open the door, spotting Fuyuko speaking with a couple of detectives.

_'Shi-...'_ He spun quickly and made a mad dash for the rear door, the one leading out to the hot springs. He could escape that way... surely!" He latched on to the door handle as if his life depended on it and flung the door open. "Eeeee!" Gansaku back peddled so fast that he fell down.

"Don't move..." Shirogane Naoto had her revolver leveled directly at him.

"Idiot..." Reiko stood lazily in the doorway, one arm propped up on the doorframe. "I told him they had the place surrounded...."

"So it -was- you who tipped Shirogane off...."

Reiko blinked, turning to the voice. "Oh... Hello Uncle!" He smiled brightly toward the older man.

Dojima simply gave a defeated sigh as he scratched the back of his head. _'That kid'll be the end of me one of these days...'_ He tossed his jacket over his shoulder before turning to another one of the officers beside him. "Alright... cuff him already..." Dojima motioned to Gansaku.

"How.... How the hell did you know?!" Gansaku growled as the police lifted him to his feet, his hands restrained behind him.

"Actually... I'd like to know that too.." Naoto paused as she looked toward her Senpai. "No one in the force has made this case public yet."

Reiko smirked. "Three things tipped me off." He strode forward, coming face to face with the businessman. "First and foremost.... I'm not sure how much government employee's are paid now-a-days... But I'm fairly certain a worker-bee auditor making house calls doesn't have the kinds of paychecks that let him afford expensive Italian suits and shoes..."

Gansaku's eyes widened... Just... by that?! -THAT- was how he'd attracted suspicion?!

"That only made me suspicious though." Reiko paused leaning against the wall as if he were bored. His eyes casually found both Fuyuko and Yukiko who were also staring at him in shock.

He smirked. "So I decided to test my theory..." His gray gaze found Gansaku again. "People put too much trust in math. Show the average person a block of numbers and say it's right... and they'll believe you." He yawned lightly. "But an accountant working with taxes should have seen that the math I showed you was -wrong-."

Fukamori Gansaku felt like he'd just taken a blow to the gut. That -brat- had been fooling him the entire time.

"And... last but most certainly not least...." Reiko closed his eyes, and allowed a small, knowing smirk to show. "That Article I told you about... Article AJ37." His eyes opened and focused on Gansaku. "It doesn't exist. The instant you came back speaking as if it did... You proved how much of a faker you were."

Dojima almost felt sorry for the businessman. The look of utter shock on his face was enough to tug at even his heartstrings. He'd been completely outwitted. Granted Reiko was somewhat unfair of an opponent... but still. Ryotaro sighed. "Alright... enough talk. Get him outta here..."

Naoto simply shook her head in awe. Her senpai was definitely amazing. "You know... Reiko-senpai..." She reholstered her revolver. "You really should consider becoming a detective. You'd probably be a -real- Detective Prince."

Reiko barked out an amused laugh. "Thanks for the offer Naoto. But No." He stretched casually. "I'll leave -that- role up to you. I make enemies easily enough as it is. I don't think turning that -skill- into a -job- will help me much."

Naoto shook her head, laughing softly. "Oh well... If you ever reconsider... I'm sure I can recommend you." She turned and, with a wave to Reiko and Yukiko, started off after the police cars parked out front.

That left Reiko with a confused pair of Amagi's. "He was... a fake?" Yukiko managed to voice her shock.

Reiko chuckled. "Yep..."

"And you didn't tell us?" That was what she'd seen on his face earlier. In retrospect, it'd been there the entire time. She narrowed her gaze at him.

Reiko's tactical analyzer suddenly started screaming red alert. It tried to wedge Yukiko into the 'threat' category, but failed spectacularly due to other parts of him and quit in a huff. He'd only seen Yukiko angry a handful of times. None of them had been pleasant. "Um... Sorry?" He held his hands up in a placating way.

"No way. You aren't getting out of this -that- easily...." She leveled a finger at him. Inwardly, she was chuckling. True she'd been angry at the fact he hadn't told her -anything- about this... but that anger disappeared the instant Reiko started back peddling. Now she merely wanted to milk this for all it was worth.

Fuyuko blinked as she watched her daughter corner Reiko. She couldn't help but smirk. She knew her daughter too well. The instant her shoulders had relaxed, she knew Yukiko had lost her anger....

That made the situation in front of her all the more entertaining to watch. The genius who had just outwitted the con-artist... was being played by her daughter.

Fuyuko swelled with pride.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanji yawned lightly, slapping down some money on the counter in front of him. "Thanks for the Ramen old man..."

The owner of the only Chinese Restaurant in Inaba merely smiled. "You come back soon, yes? Kan-chan?" He could speak perfect Japanese, of course, since he was born and raised here. But it helped his business to have what most people interpreted as authenticity.

"Don't call me that... dammit!" The bleach haired youth sighed. -Every- time he came to the Aiya, he had the same conversation with the owner. He sighed softly, stepping outside. It was already six o'clock. The orange glow of dusk covered Inaba.

Tatsumi Kanji tossed on his jacket with a light sigh, before he turned to head down the street and back to his house. It wasn't like it was that far away or anything. Tatsumi Textiles was right down the street from the Aiya Diner.

And yet, as he turned, he brought his hands up to his face. A sudden gust of freezing air hit him, and caused him to shiver. His ears heard a high pitched whine for only a few seconds before the sound vanished.

Kanji blinked, wondering where that sound and such a cold wind in spring had come from. He glanced around him, but... much to his dismay... nothing was out of the ordinary.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Yes... his dismay. He hated to admit it.... but he was bored. There was only so much pleasure to be had in making dolls after all. He wanted -something-.... -anything- to happen.

He yawned again, but the sound of his own yawn gave him pause. It was silent... he realized. There was not a sound where there should have been the general buzz of wildlife and people milling about closing up shop for the night.

He glanced around. Not only was it silent... but he was absolutely... completely... alone."What... the hell?" He heard a chuckle suddenly. In the absolute silence that reigned around him, it seemed almost... out of place. He spun around.

Framed in the setting sun... he saw seven shadowed people. All of them were dressed in blue flowing robes. Kanji had to shield his eyes to look at them. The figure in the center chuckled again, as she rose a hand in an inviting gesture. The two gold rings she wore chimed softly.

"Tell me, Little boy...Do you believe... In fortune telling?"

Even against the glaring sun... Kanji could see her venomous smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya all. Again... sorry these took so long. _Mumbles about computers randomly shutting down_

Anyways... time for some random japanese lessons. As some of you might know... Yukiko's name means Snow Child. I came up with Fuyuko's in the same light, since i don't recall her name being mentioned in the game... Her name means Winter Child.

And... for irony's sake.... Gansaku's name means 'fake' ^^

Things are starting to heat up now!

R&R as ya like...till next time.

--KW


	15. Genius 12: The Chosen Of Autumn

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 12: The Chosen of Autumn

Framed in the setting sun... he saw seven shadowed people. All of them were dressed in blue flowing robes. Kanji had to shield his eyes to look at them. The figure in the center chuckled again, as she rose a hand in an inviting gesture. The two gold rings she wore chimed softly.

"Tell me, Little boy...Do you believe... In fortune telling?"

Even against the glaring sun... Kanji could see her venomous smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well?" She giggled lightly again.

Kanji growled. "Who the hell are you sons 'a bitches?"

"My my... this one has a foul mouth." The female leader of the seven figures in front of him began to walk forward, with her entourage following behind her. "You... little boy..." Sayako pulled back the hood on her cloak, her white hair tinged red, haloed by the sun. "Are a sinner of the worst sort."

"Sinner?" Kanji blinked... _'Oh shit...'_ These were the guys who attacked Reiko. He gritted his teeth... that meant these people knew how to use magic.

"That's right." The strange, white-haired woman brought a gloved hand up to play with the small braid on the left side of her face. "And my god... demands retribution for your blaspheming!"

Kanji blinked. "Retri-wha? An' what the hell is 'blas-fearing'?!

"It seems this one think's he's being smart..." It was one of the robed figures beside Sayako. He sounded quite irritated.

Kanji blinked again, further confused. "The hell? You makin' fun o' me?! huh?!"

"Still trying to act innocent, are you?" Another robed figure spoke up, the same irritation evident in his voice.

Kanji was confused. He hated feeling confused... but that was probably because it made him feel inferior. And -that- was something Kanji hated. "Whatever. If you punks came here ta try and kick my ass... you got a 'nother think comin!"

The bleach haired boy would never profess to being the sharpest knife in the set. Hell... half the time he didn't even know what was going on in class... but there was something he was absolutely positive that he was good at.

And -that- was brawling.

"Enough..." Sayako raised her hand again, the two golden bracelets on her wrists jingling slightly, "I'll end this quickly."

Kanji wasn't a trained fighter, like Reiko was. He wasn't even a martial artist, technically. Even Chie and Naoto knew more 'official' self-defense techniques than he did. That didn't mean, of course, that he didn't know how to fight.

In fact, the only person who'd ever beaten him in a one-on-one fight, had been his Senpai, Reiko. He'd honed his own style of street fighting in actual fights and, quite often, against multiple opponents.

He knew what was coming. He took one small step backward, his hand reaching for the lid of a nearby trash can. It probably wouldn't serve well against a magical spell... but all he needed was one instant.

"Agidyne!" A large fireball formed in front of the white haired woman, before streaming forward like a speeding bullet.

With a quick turn, Kanji let the lid fly like a discus right into the fireball. He completely ignored the shock waves of the resulting explosion. His hands grasped the trash can beside him and, with all the force he could muster, launched it at one of the surprised robed men.

The heavy can knocked the robed figure off his feet. Kanji took the chance he'd opened up for himself, and charged forward. One of the things he'd learned a long time ago was that being defensive against multiple opponents was a very... bad... thing. You'd only end up cornered and beaten down with that strategy.

By the time the bleach haired boy had managed to cross the distance between him and his enemies, however, they'd mostly recollected themselves. One of the robed men was preparing some kind of spell. Kanji didn't want to find out what it was. He grabbed a small wooden store-sign during his mad dash, stopped, and spun himself with all his energy, slamming the sign down over the head of the surprised mage.

Sayako growled. "What are you fools doing?! Get him!" She raised her hand to prepare another spell as yet another robed figure charged toward Kanji, his arm raised to make a haymaker styled punch.

Kanji turned his attention to the attacker a moment too late. The punch connected squarely with his cheek bone. However, the effect hadn't been quite what the robed man had expected. Kanji grinned. This kind of fight was something he knew all too well. The robed mans punch barely stung.

Compared to the beatings he'd taken during his fights with those motorcycle gangs..."You guys hit like pansies!" Even as blood dribbled down from the side of his mouth, one of his hands grabbed the hood of the robed figure in front of him and pulled down as hard as he could.

At the same time he brought his knee upwards, letting it connect squarely with the mans head. The robed man went limp almost immediately, but Kanji didn't let go of the man. He could see, out of the corner of his eyes, Sayako was still prepping her spell. He grabbed the limp mage's arm and, in his best imitation of a Judo throw, tossed the man toward Sayako.

The white haired woman went wide-eyed at the body being hurled directly at her. She leapt to the side, her concentration and thusly her spell, broken.

Kanji clenched his fists, ready to charge at the woman. He didn't particularly like the idea of hitting a woman... but in this case... he figured he was justified.

"Garula!"

Kanji hissed as blades of wind shredded into his arm. It was another one of those damnable henchmen of Sayako's. As he turned his attention to that man...

"Agilao!"

From the other side, a fireball sent Kanji tumbling down. His clenched his teeth at the pain. Then he heard it... that damn giggle of Sayako's. He pulled himself to one knee to see himself staring at her figure, holding one hand out, readying a spell of her own.

But the odd silence in the area also made one other thing stand out. There was a light hum in the distance. He hadn't noticed it during the brawl, but now... it was getting closer and closer... louder and louder.

"Ziodyne!" Sayako's fingers crackled with energy.

Just as Kanji saw this, he heard the high pitched whining sound of rubber grinding against the road. A red and black blur screeched passed him. "Ziodyne!"

One stream of lightning crashed directly into another. For a single instant in time, the two energies intermixed in a strange kind of white and blue dance, before a large explosion rocked the area between Kanji and Sayako.

When the dust and rumbling finally settled, Kanji blinked... his shocked gaze looking up at a red and black motorcycle, whose rider wore the exact same colors. The machine was sideways, as if it were a barrier between the bleach haired boy, and his white haired enemy. "Phew..." The rider flicked a switch and the hum of the machine died. "Looks like the cavalry can arrive just in the nick of time once in a while."

_'Wait...'_ Kanji knew that voice. He -knew- that motorcycle. "Senpai!?"

Reiko smirked as he drew off his helmet. "Hey there Kanji... figured I'd drop by the Aiya for a bite to eat... looks like I'm gonna get more than I bargained for..." With a simple twist of his wrist, Reiko tossed the helmet back, toward the injured Kanji. "Hold that for me would ya?"

As he caught the helmet, Kanji realized something. Reiko had used... magic. _'The bastard already... figured it out!'_ He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he pushed himself to his feet. Leave it to the genius to master magic in only a few days.

Reiko couldn't help the small bits of satisfaction that leaked through on to his smirk, as he took in the sight of the shocked Sayako in front of him.

"You!" The white-haired woman was furious and her anger was evident in her voice. How in the hells was he still alive?!

"Me!" Reiko pointed to himself, mocking the woman in front of him. He sniffed lightly, tugging on one of the gloves he was wearing. "We meet again... faker."

Her eyes, both blue and violet, were narrowed in fury. How had he escaped the other world?! How had he escaped the wrath of her god?! She raised her hand again, she'd rectify the problem quickly. "Agidyne!"

Reiko merely smirked. The image of a large white hound flickered over him for a moment, before vanishing. Sayako's fire spell merely vanished upon striking Reiko.

The anger on the white haired mage vanished... replaced solely by shock. He'd...just... canceled... her magic.

"Come one...Come all..." Reiko made an exaggerated bow. "For my first trick of the night...I'll make ice appear out of thin air..." Without turning his face, Reiko's gray gaze narrowed on Kanji's first victim. The robed man who'd been downed by the trash can was only now getting to his feet. "Bufudyne!" With a single sweeping motion of Reiko's hand, shards of ice rained toward the mage, who was promptly brought back to unconsciousness by the attack.

The smirk on Reiko's face never left him. "For my next trick..." His eyes settled on the four remaining henchmen standing beside Sayako. "I'll make these four volunteers... disappear!" He tugged on one of his gloves as he closed his eyes for a moment. His hand reached up into the sky, "Magarudyne!" Four tornado-like blasts of air sent each of the four robed figures flying in separate directions... into buildings... into bushes... and straight into the street.

"Well... they didn't disappear completely but..." Reiko winked at Sayako. "I'd say the trick was a success anyway."

"You bastard..." Her fists were clenched in anger. _'How?!' _The boy had used high level lightning magic... high level ice magic... high level wind magic... and even completely nullified her fire attack. It had taken her years of study to master even two elements. "How the hell...is this possible?!"

Reiko chuckled... but even to Kanji's ears it was sarcastic. "It's possible... because I'm a genius..." He let just a little venom seep into his smirk. "And you...are just a faker." The gray haired boy took a few steps forward and stopped only a yard or two from where Sayako stood, glaring daggers at him. "You -really- should have kicked me when I was down, Faker..." He took a deep breath, and brought one hand up to the level of his face. "Because I won't let you have another chance..."

Reiko cringed inwardly. Using magic in this world was a great deal harder than he'd expected. He'd nailed the theory down easily... yet the strain of summoning magic in this world was incomparable with the ease he and his friends had in the other world. Summoning magic in the other world was as easy as breathing. Here... it was like trying to breath while gagged.

Difficult... but not impossible.

Now it was time to try a little experiment. If magic worked the same in both worlds... then there was another aspect of his power he wondered wether or not would work in the real world.

He searched deep within himself. He let his mind empty, canceling out the distractions of the world around him. He had to focus on the power inside him... and the energies around him.

There.... he found exactly what he sought. In one swift movement, the hand he'd raised to his face flashed out to the right. And held between his pointer and middle finger... was a glowing tarot card.

Sayako blinked. She felt... -something- unlike anything she'd ever felt before in her life. And that said something. She was someone who had been surrounded by magic and magic using people her entire life. Her double-colored gaze focused on the glowing Tarot card in the boys hand.

It felt like... well... the only way she could describe it was as if she were standing in front of a dam... with the knowledge that untold amounts of water lay on the other side of it.

She shivered.

"Come forth!" Reiko swept the hand holding the tarot card in front of him, releasing it mid-motion. The card hung, seemingly suspended, in mid-air. He swept his right arm back, across the card, causing it to spin wildly in the air. "Yatsufusa!" As he announced the name... the card immediately ceased its spin and suddenly shattered like glass.

The first thing that appeared was eight orbs, each one baring a different color. They formed a protective circle around the gray-haired boy. Behind the genius, however, formed a large white hound, with a red symbol inscribed on its forehead. The creature was practically the size of a horse.

The massive animal growled softly as it nuzzled Reiko's hand. The gray haired genius never let his gaze leave the woman in front of him as he scratched the white dog's head.

Kanji was just as wide-eyed as Sayako, however. It was one thing to use magic in this world. It was a stretch... but it was still... believable. The one restriction on their persona powers had always been...that they were useless in the real world. It was a restriction Reiko had just easily shattered. And what was more...he'd fully summoned the persona...like they all had in the battle against Reiko's shadow.

Yatsufusa was a living... breathing... animal.

"Demon...summoning?!" Sayako took two shocked steps backward. Even as she took in the ridiculous spectacle in front of her... a small part of her mind began rationalizing just exactly how the boy in front of her, and his friends, had defeated a god.

"Not... exactly..." Reiko smirked. "But close enough..." With a single motion, he swept his hand forward, like a general issuing an attack order. Yatsufusa's howl split the silence of the area. The orbs under its control spun wildly and hovered around the white hound as it charged Sayako.

The white haired magesse desperately dove to the side, narrowing avoiding the fangs of the great beast. She spun, and quickly summoned a spell. "Agidyne!"

The white animal growled, the orbs under its control forming a circle in front of it. Suddenly a fireball exactly similar to Sayako's own raced toward her. Yet again her spell had been countered with the exact same one.

The great beast leapt forward, the muscles in its legs visibly flexing as it raced toward her. She looked up, shocked, and barely dove to the side to avoid the animals massive frame. But not before its claws ripped a sizeable gash in her side.

Yatsufusa landed with a thud, and turned, ready to charge again. Its ears flicked from side to side suddenly. In a single instant, it leapt back to its masters side. No sooner than it had done so, a lightning bolt decended on the spot where it had once stood.

One of the magi that Reiko had hit with his wind spell was breathing raggedly. He quickly sped to Sayako's side. "My lady... we must retreat."

Sayako held her bloody side, glaring daggers at the master of the animal that had injured her. She wanted nothing more than to splatter the arrogant gray haired boy all over the sidewalk. That damnable smirk of his wasn't helping matters.

"My lady..." The mage tried again.

"I know.... Dammit." She growled out, her gaze never leaving Reiko's. She reached out... and snapped her fingers.

Reiko blinked. The world around them, which had been silent and lonely, shimmered. Suddenly the sounds of evening... of people and animals and distant cars all came rushing back into existence. Reiko realized exactly what was happening. He quickly tapped Yatsufusa's head... and the beast vanished in wisps of magical energy.

Kanji watched in awe as the world around them seemed to... phase back into existence... People were walking around... birds flew by... he could even hear cars honking their horns in the distance. "What in the hell?"

"A boundary field..." Reiko quickly answered his question. "From what I've read...it's a magical field that separates the world inside the field... from the world outside of it."

Sayako allowed herself a smirk, even though it was tinged with anger. "That's one use of them... yes. You can't use your.... beasts.... now... can you?"

Reiko's gaze returned to Sayako. His eyes narrowed as he gave her a smile. "Same goes to you...Mage's can't risk being discovered by average people... right?"

"Tch!" Sayako made a disagreeable sound. She leaned on the mage that had rescued her from the white hound, as the other injured magi gathered around her. "We're leaving..."

As they turned down a corner and ran away, Kanji growled. "H-hey! Come back here... you bastards..."

Reiko held out his hand...stopping the large bleach haired boy. "Don't..."

"But.. Senpai? Why?!"

"They have the advantage..." Reiko closed his eyes and sighed softly. "The only thing keeping them from using magic where everyone can see it is a flimsy code. If people saw what -we- were capable of..."

"They'd start askin' questions..." Kanji followed his Senpai's line of thought. It always boggled his mind, just how far and how fast Reiko was able to think these things out.

"Besides..." Reiko cringed again... "Using magic was hard...." His breath was labored... as he braced himself on his motorcycle. "But summoning that persona -really- drained me..."

Kanji blinked... only now realizing how tired Reiko looked. He hid it well. "The shrines near by... we can rest there..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A figure kicked the sides of the tall building whose roof he currently sat on. He chuckled softly as he let out a small smirk. "Well... they certainly -do- know how to put on a show.

His eyes tracked them, as they moved over toward the shrine.

"Still... Senpai!" Kanji sat down on the steps of the small shrine. "You're amazin'. You were able to figure out how ta use magic... and even summon a persona in the real world."

The figure had, of course, followed them. Currently he stood behind a tree some yards away from the two battle-weary boys.

"It's not that big a deal actually." Reiko sighed tiredly. "The method was actually exactly the same as what we did in the other world..."

_'Other... world?'_ The figure blinked in confusion.

"Then why can't we...?" Kanji left his question open.

"It's the same method... its just a lot harder here." Reiko gave the bleach haired boy a wry smirk. "We were spoiled in that world... that's all. It just takes a whole lot more focus to do it here.."

"'Zat mean even I can do it?" the larger boy blinked at his senpai.

Reiko nodded tiredly... "Sure... I'd say its possible for any of us to do it..."

"Cool..." Kanji looked excited. "If that bitch comes back... then we can flatten her fer good!"

Reiko merely chuckled.

_'I suppose just eavesdropping won't get me what I want...'_ The figure hiding behind the trees closed his eyes and began chanting a softly-spoken spell.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"There... How's that feel Kanji?"

"Much better... thanks Senpai." Kanji rubbed his arm... all the gashes from the wind attack... and the burns from the fireball had been healed. Even tired, Reiko had managed to summon enough power to heal his wounds.

"Man... I'm tired." Reiko leaned back on the steps of the shrine, just as his stomach growled. "And hungry..." He chuckled softly. "I'm beginning to think turning down Yukiko's offer of dinner was a bad idea."

"Hell.. I'm not." Kanji smirked. "If you'd eaten dinner there... I'd probably have gotten my ass kicked by those dress-wearin' punks."

Reiko smirked. "If that's how your thinking...How about you pay for my dinner..."

"Aww man..." Kanji grumbled... He'd walked right into that one. "An' I just ate too..." He sighed softly.

Reiko was about to let Kanji off the hook when a high-pitched whine interrupted him. He leapt to his feet, alert, when the world around them shimmered again... and lost all sound.

"Not again..." Kanji growled...clenching his fists.

Reiko closed his eyes... stretched out his senses... "There!" He spun... brought his hand up and summoned magic. "Agidyne!"

"Aero!" the deep voice countered.

Even Reiko blinked in shock. A single blade of wind had split his ball of fire in two. The two halves impacted on either side of the one who had cast the wind spell. "You're rather jumpy... aren't you..."

"Who the hell?" Reiko blinked in confusion... the person across from them... was not among the attackers from before... he wasn't even wearing a robe. He wore a uniform that Reiko was all too familiar with... Yasogami High's uniform.

"It's.... you..." Kanji, too, was confused... but for an all-together different reason.

"Oh? That's right... we're in the same class aren't we?" The figure bowed softly. "Tatsumi-san... wasn't it?"

"Kanji.... you know him?"

"uh... not really..." Kanji scratched the back of his head. "He's the... uh... transfer student... that just came to our class today."

He bowed again... a ghost-like smirk on his face. "It's nice to meet you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And... with that out of the way..." Mrs. Sofue smiled brightly as she repositioned her Egyptian Headdress. "I'd like to introduce to you all a new transfer student." The teacher waved a hand toward the door.

Rise blinked as she watched the new student enter the room. He certainly was handsome, and she wasn't the only one that thought so. All the girls in the class had their eyes glued to him.

Bright brown eyes scanned the class as he bowed politely. "Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He spoke formally, with a practiced emotionless-ness that reminded Rise distinctly of Naoto's way of speaking. The idols eyes quickly glanced over to the usually subdued detective. She, too, had her eyes on him.

He really stood out, Naoto realized. His hair was the color of autumn leaves...a brown that was so orange it almost didn't seem natural. She watched him flick his short pony-tail so that it rested on his back. If he was nervous, he didn't show it.

"My name is Akihou... Ryuujin Akihou." The tone of his voice never changed.

One of the girls in the class quickly raised her hand. She didn't even wait to be 'called-on.' "Um... You're name is Japanese... but you don't really look it. Where are you from?"

Rise had to disagree slightly. Not every Japanese person these days had black hair and black eyes. He looked Japanese enough to her... even if his hair color was unusual.

"I was born and raised here in Japan." He answered simply. "My grandmother was American, though. She had this hair color." He idly tugged on his pony-tail to showcase the color. "It's stuck around since then."

"Alright, alright." Mrs. Sofue clapped her hands. "That's enough of that. If you have questions... you can ask them -after- class." She quickly assigned Akihou a seat.

Kanji grumbled. All the girls were chittering about the new transfer student. Why did some guys just have it so easy? It kind of made him mad...He wasn't jealous though!

Not jealous at all...

He sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Akihou...." Kanji recalled the name.

The autumn colored figure in front of them merely kept his blank look.

"You... can use magic too?!" Kanji just registered the fact that he'd used some form of magic to stop Reiko's own.

For the first time during their brief conversation, Akihou revealed enough emotion to actually be called emotion. He smirked. "I had to show you some -real- magic... I can't have you thinking that those Thorn wanna-be's are the real deal."

Reiko's eyes narrowed. "So... that makes you a 'real' magi?"

Akihou's eyes locked on to Reiko's... challenging toe genius. "Of course..." He shrugged softly. "We can fight some more if you like..." His head canted to the side. "Though I'd advise you not to. Death by exhausting magical reserves is not pretty." With that, he reached forward and snapped his fingers.

The world around them shimmered, and again, sound returned to the formerly soundless place.

Reiko realized the act as an attempt at a peace offering. "Just... what is it you're after... Akihou-san?" The gray haired genius never let his gaze waver. The boy in front of him was vastly different from most people he'd ever met.

He wasn't the kind of person who bluffed. The look in his bright brown eyes told Reiko that any challenge would be met with overwhelming force.

"Actually...'what I want' has to do with that bunch that attacked you... Those Thorn wanna-be's." He shrugged lightly. "But first...I'm hungry... and I think you are too."

Reiko smirked... "Are you offering?"

Kanji watched the words being thrown back and forth between the two. The tension between them was so thick you could use that proverbial knife to cut it. People rarely 'challenged' Reiko...but it looked like Akihou had enough guts to do just that.

"Why not?" The orange-haired boy shrugged. "You should probably call the rest of your friends though...As what I'm here for concerns your lot as well."

Akihou turned, leaving his mysterious words behind and began to walk away. "That Aiya Diner is fine... right?" He tossed another ghost-like smirk over his shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And soon, Inaba's resident persona users found themselves gathered around one of the tables in the Aiya diner. Of course, a few of them sat at the bar-counter. While Reiko and Kanji quickly explained what had happened, The demure Akihou simply ate his Ramen.

"You can use magic now?!" Chie blinked in surprise.

"Screw that..." Yosuke grumbled. "You fought with that crazy witch... here in Inaba?!"

Reiko gave the brown haired couple a wry smirk. "Yes to both."

Yukiko sighed. "So -that's- why you were running around outside last night? Testing your magic?"

Reiko looked a little sheepish. "Yeah... didn't think I'd get seen."

Yukiko smirked at him. "I saw you come back after thunder woke me up."

The genius sighed in defeat.

Rise blinked in confusion...her eyes set squarely on the transfer student whom she'd only met earlier today. "That's all well and good... but why are we talking like this in front of him!" She pointed to the orange haired boy.

"He can use magic too, I'd assume..." Naoto calmly ate some rice.

"Wha?" Chie looked confused.

Naoto chewed slowly and thoroughly, before sipping her miso soup. After a long moment... "He didn't so much as flinch at the mention of magic... or persona's for the matter. Plus... he was here with Reiko-senpai and Kanji when we got here."

"So... the Detective Princess isn't all for show after all..." Akihou's blank look didn't even flinch at Naoto's glare. He sighed softly.

"So... now that everyone's caught up..." Reiko settled his gaze on the brown-eyed boy. "It's time you told us what you're here for... Akihou-san."

"I'm here as a representative of the Clock-Tower."

"The what?" Teddie canted his head to the side.

"In the west...Magic is much more strictly controlled and overseen. This role is done by an association that has existed for thousands of years. Under it's current guise... it's called 'The Clock-Tower.'" He took a long pause, gauging their looks. "What? Don't tell me you thought magic didn't exist outside of Japan... or some other nonsensical thought."

The plain, matter-of-fact way that he spoke was irritating Yosuke. He was like Naoto...only without all the soft edges. He was using all the subtlety of a baseball bat to the face.

Akihou sighed, his mannerisms telling those around how naive he thought them to be. "Magic exists all over the world... in many different shapes, sizes, and styles." He glanced toward Reiko. "The magic I used against you, Ieyaru-san, is a variation of the 'Plague Wind' spell from Greece... called Aero."

"I see..." Reiko crossed his arms in thought. "So you're organization keeps all the magic users in the west in line...." His gaze settled on the autumn-colored boy. "What about here in east?"

"The Clock-Tower is the only organization of it's kind... But it's power has always been light here in east... that's why many rogues and sects came here. Either to get away from the Church... or to get away from the Clock-Tower."

"I'm guessing that means... you're here investigating that Sayako woman then..." Naoto glared at the boy. She refused to be dismissed the way he had been dismissing her.

Akihou seemed to pick up on the fact... it caused him to smirk ever so lightly. "Yes... Under normal circumstances... The Clock-Tower wouldn't really care over much about a small and generally harmless sect, like The Order of the Thorn."

"So... what changed?" Yukiko looked at the boy with curiosity.

"That's what I'm here to find out..." Akihou sighed and leaned back. "Practically over night... Sayako and her minions went from small-scale and harmless to large-scale and powerful..."

"So that's why you called her a wanna-be..." Kanji looked at the at the orange-haired boy. "You're bosses are scared shitless cause they gained power too fast."

Akihou gave the bleach haired boy a deadpanned look. "Well... aren't you just so much smarter than you look..." The sarcasm rolled out of the generally emotionless young man.

Kanji bristled at the implied insult. He was quickly settled by Naoto. "Then... how do you know about persona's?" She kept her gaze evenly on him.

As he'd done with Reiko, Akihou merely challenged her back. His brown eyes never left hers. "Do you really think you're the only persona users in the world?"

Chie blinked... she'd... never really thought about it. Their power was special... but how special?

"The persona phenomenon isn't unknown to the Clock-Tower...There are confirmed reports of it happening all over the world... But those occurrences are rare." He paused to eat some more ramen. "When it does happen, though, it spreads like a virus."

Yosuke crossed his arms. He could understand that. Reiko had been the first one to awaken the power. But because of him, Yosuke had awakened it... then Chie... and Yukiko and so on. One awakens and causes the awakening of others.

"And what's the Clock-Towers take on this?" Reiko gave the autumn colored boy a deadpanned look.

Akihou allowed a real smirk to appear on his face for a change. "I'm not you're enemy... if that's what you think. For now... the Arch-Magi in the tower have said to 'live and let live.'"

"So you're here to investigate Sayako then... and that's all?" Rise watched the generally cold mannered boy curiously.

"For the most part. The only reason I revealed myself to you... is because I'm pretty sure whatever it is that helped Sayako and her ilk power up... is the same force that -really- doesn't like you guys..."

Reiko snorted... that was an understatement.

Akihou laced his fingers together, just in front of his mouth. "That's why... I'd like for you all to tell me what exactly happened here a year ago...when you all awakened your Persona's."

Reiko sighed. He still wasn't sure wether this Ryuujin Akihou was an ally, an enemy, or neither... but, he supposed, there wasn't any harm in telling him about their previous adventure."It's a long story..."

"I have all the time in the world..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya all. I'm halfway wondering wether there was too much conversation in this chapter... but the fighting made up for it I think.

And so... the plot chickenz... errr thickens...

This is my last week of university-life for a while... so Im not sure how chaotic things will get... but ill still try to keep on updating as much as possible!

Till next time... R&R as ya like

-KW


	16. Intermission 4: Master Of The Cards

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 4: Master of the Cards

For the longest time... he simply watched. Only once in a very rare while did he ever intervene... and never with the same person twice. His role was merely to act as a guide post. His master had told him to help. not to intervene.

And that was why he waited. That was why he watched. Igor merely smiled. Patience was a virtue... but this job would test even Buddha himself, he was sure. "Even Buddha... could only wait three times." His smirk was hidden behind his laced fingers

"Master?" Margaret canted her head to the side. He wasn't the first master she'd ever served but he was certainly the most.... unique. And that was putting it lightly.

"It's nothing Margaret, my dear." He looked down at the cards in front of him...but what they told him was an interesting message. It seemed that... the closer humans got to enlightenment... the more they encountered disaster. He reached out and flipped over the last card in the complex pentagram tarot reading. "The Fool... in the upright position... is it?"

He simply chuckled. No one had ever be summoned to the Velvet Room twice. No... they received his help and, when the adventure was done, they were no longer invited to the room. However, It seemed that there would be a first time for everything.

The Velvet Room was a place that lay deep between the veils of reality and illusion. It was not simply a place that one could enter without invitation. It was a place of power that changed its very existence to suit the needs of its occupants.

A sudden shiver raced down his hump-backed spine. A brisk breeze flew threw the room, but it only affected one card. The Fool, which had formerly stood upright, was now in the inverse position.

All light within the room suddenly vanished. Igor gritted his teeth... he didn't need his eyes to know that Margaret was being affected by this overwhelming presence. The tuxedo-clad old man reached out and tapped the forehead of the hyperventilating young woman. She collapsed against the couch, unconscious.

"Well... aren't you a caring master."

Igor peered through the darkness, directly at the source of the voice. He did -not- like uninvited guests.

"You certainly are kind knocking her out so that my mere presence doesn't destroy her mind." It was as if a million agonized whispers were chuckling at once.

"You will leave. This is no place for one such as you." Igor maintained his composure. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and linking his hands in front of his face.

"Such a cold welcome." The figure was amused. "I've merely come to ask you something...Guide of Spirits."

"Then say what you will and leave!"The normally amused elf-like old man was irritated... and he sounded every bit the part. "This is no place for uninvited guests."

The figure in the darkness merely chuckled again. "I've only come to ensure you do not...play your hand in the coming events."

Igor narrowed his gaze. "Who I help, and who I do not, is not for you to decide. Only one may command me and you are not he!"

"Ahh... aren't you so very loyal." The figure seemed to only get more amused at Igors irritation and anger. "Philemon...must be proud. Oh well...I did not come here to 'command' you really." Igor could feel the chill of his presence in the pitch black room. "I will simply have to make a deal with you."

"Again, Who I help, and who I do not, is not for you to decide. There can be no deals." Igor did not fear this one. He was under the protection of the Butterfly.

The figure in the darkness didn't seem at all put off by the hump-backed mans words. "Oh... But I think you'll listen to me." Igor could almost -see- the smirk on his face. "Because I do seem to recall that a newly placed seal... is rather fragile... is it not?"

Igor gasped, a scowl marring his usually mysterious figure. "You would -DARE- to threaten me with Nyx's seal?"

If it was at all possible, the figures smirk only widened. "Do we have an agreement then?" Thousands upon thousands of whispers flowed through the darkness.

Igor growled, his white gloved hands clenched. He couldn't risk Nyx's seal being broken. "Very well..." He practically spat out the words. "You have my word. I, personally, will not interfere with the coming events."

Without so much as a word, the presence of the figure across from Igor vanished. As the overwhelming power dissipated, light returned to the Velvet Room.

Igor closed his eyes. He needed to think.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N:Moar Chickenz! Err... Um... Hiya everyone. Just a quick intermission again... things are starting to pick up!

Stay tuned... R&R as ya like until next time...

-KW


	17. Genius 13: The Pigeon & The Crow

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 13: The Pigeon & The Crow

Akihou closed his eyes, processing the information he'd just gained. Their story was an amazing one, even for a Mage like him. It was the thing of epics...battling great monsters and gods. To be honest, there was a small part of him that wanted to doubt their story.

Yet a casual glance at their faces revealed a nasty little fact. They were telling the truth. "Now it makes sense..."

Teddie canted his head to the side. "What does?"

"Why the Clock-Tower is so hesitant when it comes to Persona users."

Reiko smirked. Akihou's mere presence here was proof of the fact that this organization of magic users did not like other powerful magic using organizations. Or, at the very least, other organizations that they couldn't control.

"The Tower has a long and colorful history...but it can usually be summed up in the words "With us or against us." Akihou lifted his bowl of Ramen, and finished the last of it off. "It was always an oddity why they didn't do anything about Persona users."

"So..." Yosuke narrowed his gaze at the orange haired boy. There was just -something- about him that made Yosuke not want to trust him. "Did our story help you figure anything out?"

"You mean -other- than the fact that you guys have found yourself in a Divine Soap Opera? Not really..." He crossed his arms in thought, practically brushing off the distrusting looks he was getting from the Persona users. "To really find out anything... I'm going to have to find Sayako's hide-out personally."

"I see..." Reiko narrowed his gaze. "You only asked for our story to get some more information about Persona users..."

A small ghostly smirk appeared on Akihou's face. "No one likes a know-it-all... Ieyaru-san."

The challenge between the two youths was still on-going... Reiko's gaze never left Akihou. "Not -every- one."

Akihou shrugged and stood up from his place at the bar. "Either way... I don't have any more need of you lot..."

"Hey now..." Chie glared at him. "That was rude..." She frowned at the brown-eyed boy. "If we're allies then, shouldn't you be a little nicer?"

"Allies?" Akihou scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous..." As he walked toward the door, he tossed a glance at the group, over his shoulder. "Ich wurde sie alle toten momente in einer mitteilung, wenn es erforderlich war von mir." There was a frigid air in the way he spoke.

Leaving their confused faces behind him, Akihou exited the building without ever looking back.

"What... was that all about?" Teddie blinked, turning toward Reiko. Only then did he notice the gray haired genius shaking his head slightly, with a small wry smirk on his features.

"It was German..." Reiko shrugged off-handedly. "He said... that he'd kill all of us at a moments notice, if it was required of him."

Naoto narrowed her gaze. She -REALLY- didn't like that guy.

Not one bit.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"-DAMN- it all..." Sayako growled out lowly.

"M-my lady... please..." One of her followers was desperately attempting to calm her anger. It wasn't working.

She slammed a fist down on a nearby dresser, the candelabra tipping over in the shockwave. Sayako gave it no thought. Her mind was too busy focusing on the arrogant smirk of that gray haired boy.

Oh how she wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and simply... squeeze. She hadn't been simply beaten... she'd been completely and utterly outclassed by a mere -child-. Never... never in her life had she felt this way.

"Lady Sayako... you must calm down...." Another one of the robed followers tried his hand. She merely turned her heated glare upon him, and watched him shrivel up and back away.

She huffed for a moment, before turning away. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that arrogant child's face. It was so infuriating for her.

_~It seems... that you have failed me, Sayako.~_

The white haired lady magus gasped at the voice. No sooner than she'd realized what she'd heard, than the entire room went pitch black. Sayako shivered, the room suddenly felt chilly, like a brisk winter morning. "M-my... lord?"

She knew that voice... it wasn't the first time he'd deigned to speak with her. She gulped, only now realizing that her teeth were chittering in the sudden cold.

_~I suppose... It matters little. One cannot expect much... from a single pawn.~_

Sayako withheld the sting to her pride from his words. "M-My lord... please! Give me another chance! I will make sure to bring you his head!" She would redeem herself. She would not allow herself to be disgraced in front of her god again!

_~That will not be... necessary. There are... others... that will handle those sinners.~_

"No! My lord! Please!" The thick, cloying, darkness seemed to recede slightly. The lights had yet to come back on, however, but at least now she could see slightly in the dark. Of course, that meant that the presence of her lord had... left. She gritted her teeth. She -had- to find a way to redeem herself.

"Oie-ah! Oie-ah!"

The white haired magus gasped, that was not a voice she recognized. She spun, only to find that all of her followers were unconscious... splayed out on the floor around her.

"They're all...so... fragile..." It was a second voice...far more emotionless than the first. If the dead could speak, Sayako thought off hand, then that was what they'd sound like."Can I... kill... them?"

"Now now." The first voice scolded.

Sayako narrowed her blue and violet gaze. She could just make them out in the darkness. Two small figures, standing side by side.

The first figure snapped his fingers and suddenly the lights came back on. Sayako was greeted by a smirk that could only be called.... Insane.

"Don't kill them. It'd be an awful mess, you know..." In front of Sayako stood two small children. The first bore short white hair, and ice blue eyes. It was his insane-looking grin that Sayako had seen. He was gently tugging at the edges of a white tuxedo. "...And I -just- got this thing cleaned."

"You...preen... too much."

"And -you- don't preen enough!" The little boy in the white tuxedo smirked easily toward his compatriot. Sayako almost thought she was seeing double. The figure next to him was dressed exactly the same, right down to the hair-style. The only difference was that, where the first figures hair was white, the second was black. Where as the first figures tuxedo was white, the second figures tuxedo was black.

It was this one, Sayako realized, that sounded as if he were dead. "Who... the hell are you two brats?!"

The child in the black tuxedo, who looked to be no more than twelve or thirteen,gazed lazily at Sayako. The female magus gasped. There was no life in his yellow eyes.

"Can I...kill... her?"

The child in the white tuxedo made a grand show of sighing. "Oh for Pete's sake! Would you -stop- with the killing bit?! Sheesh!" He turned toward Sayako, with that same look on his face. "Now--"

"Agidyne!" Sayako bit her lip. She had no clue who these two were... but they had intruded upon -her- workshop!

The fireball, however...dissipated as if it had hit an immovable wall.

"Oie-ah...Oie-ah"

Sayako shivered... that voice was behind her. She spun to find the white-clad boy standing upon the table she'd been behind. His eyes were closed for the moment, and his hands were tucked idly into his pockets.

"That's no way to treat an ally... you know." His eyes opened slightly, just enough for Sayako to see that his icy blue eyes were glowing. In the darkness of the room, Sayako found herself swallowed by the vast blue colored light shining from them.

Her breath caught itself in her throat. Her heart started beating so fast she was afraid it'd rip itself right out from her body. Finally her legs gave out from under her. The white clad boy hopped down from the table, landing deftly beside the hyper-ventilating magus.

Why couldn't she move? Why did her legs refuse to work? Why couldn't she control her breathing..._'Oh...'_ She realized, almost -too- calmly _'I'm...scared.'_ That boys mere aura had completely overwhelmed her.

The white boy merely chuckled, resting a hand on Sayako's shoulder. "Relax..." he spoke calmly. "We're here to... help you." Suddenly, Sayako wasn't so sure of what she'd stumbled in on, when she communed with her god.

"Can I... kill her... yet?" It was the black-clad one.

The white clad boy flinched, making an irritated gesture.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko stared amusedly at his friends. "Aww c'mon. Is that -really- all you guys can do?"

Yosuke growled in irritation. He'd known Reiko wouldn't be the most forgiving teacher in the world... but this was ridiculous.

Kanji huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You said it was tough, senpai... but this is ridiculous."

Even Teddie was splayed out on the grass in the forest behind Amagi inn. They were getting a crash course in magic, in the real world.

"It's not -that- difficult. You guys can already call on magic...just focus. If you can do that, then finding your persona shouldn't be difficult." Reiko smirked. It'd been a few days since Sayako had attacked. And he was slowly getting the hang of summoning a persona in the real world. He'd made a mistake, starting with a powerful one, like Yatsufusa. And yet, after summoning the white hound, summoning a lesser persona was all that much easier.

It was actually rather interesting to him, as he watched them train themselves to summon their personas. Yukiko had summoned magic easily, when they'd been training that. But then, she'd always been the most magic focused of their group.

Surprisingly it was Chie who'd been the first to summon her persona. All the girls had, in fact, summoned their personas before the boys. Although, Reiko thought with a wry grin as he looked toward the treetops, that might have something to do with the hot sun baring down upon them today.

Even he was having a hard time focusing, what with Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and even Naoto, dressed in nothing more than a sweat soaked sleeveless tee shirt and shorts. Kanji had practically fainted when Naoto had shown up -not- wearing a jacket.

The female detective was blushing, well aware of the errant gazes she was getting, especially from Kanji. It made her want to cover up, but the sun was just so damn hot. She loathed summer sometimes.

It was still technically spring... but summer was well on its way in, that much was certain. "Alright..." Reiko clapped his hands. "One more time then we can call it a day."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko watched her best friend as she was laughing at something her boyfriend had said. She whole-heartedly mounted Yosuke's green motorcycle. Yosuke merely shook his head and started up the engine. He paused only briefly to wave at Yukiko as he and Chie pulled out into the street, headed back down the mountain toward Inaba.

Amagi Inn wasn't far from the city or anything. It had only taken Yukiko a handful of minutes to walk to school, but that was a testament more to how small Inaba was than anything else. The aged Inn was still the only building that actually sat -up- on the mountain.

She watched the girl she considered a sister as she and Yosuke disappeared down the road. Those two were an interesting couple, she thought with a slight chuckle. They certainly were a match made in heaven...just like the three stooges.

She quickly quelled the chuckle rising up inside her. She knew all too well that if she let it out, she'd be laughing for ten minutes straight. The black haired girl gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She felt Reiko nuzzle into the back of her head.

He sniffed a moment, and let a smirk play out over his features. "You stink... Yukiko."

She flinched indignantly. "Oh really?" Turning around inside his grip, she looked up at him with a deadpanned look on her face. "You don't exactly smell like roses either, Reiko-kun."

"Whaaat?" Reiko looked at her, feigning confusion. "You don't like my manly musk?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Yukiko didn't even bother to answer that one. She merely laid her head on his chest. She idly wondered wether it was a good thing or a bad thing... that she didn't mind the smell.

"Even if she -does- like it..." The two young lovers jumped as they turned to find Fuyuko looking at the two of them, with a mischievous gaze. "...You both really -do- stink. What in the world did you all do out there?"

Reiko smirked easily. "Training... that's all."

The elder Amagi shook her head. "On a hot day like this? Honestly..." She chuckled softly. "I'm sure you can borrow a robe, Reiko dear. So why don't you go take a bath?"

"I think I'll take that offer..." He'd at least had the forethought to bring a change of clothes. It'd be terribly awkward to ride home on his bike, in nothing more than a borrowed bathrobe.

As he walked passed the older woman, she merely smiled, a twinkle still in her eyes. "Take it alone, you hear? I want grand-children... but it's still too soon!"

"M-mother!" Yukiko blushed scarlet again. Even the usually composed gray haired boy was blushing, if the redness in his ears was any measure. The older woman merely cackled as she walked down a corridor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rise yawned tiredly as she trudged up the central stairway of the school. She hated Mondays. But then, she doubted there was anyone in the world who didn't hate them. She'd already beaten the crowd's mad dash toward the student store for lunch. She held the cup of Ramen carefully, hot as it was, as she ascended the stairs.

It was suppose to be a sign of seniority, to be on the top floor, but to Rise it was really just a pain in the butt. As she finally reached the fourth floor, she heard a couple of student from another class chatting.

"Did you see that new transfer student from 4-a? He's cute!"

"Ack, you mean Ryuujin-kun?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, His face is A+. But he's got the personality of an old boot."

Rise sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that kind of thing about the orange haired boy. He'd nearly brought a freshman to tears after she'd tried handing him a love letter.

He seemed to carry an air of 'I'm better than you' mixed with a subtle 'Stay out of my bubble, or I'll kill you.' But that confused Rise. It was almost as if he -didn't- want any friends. How could anyone -not want- friends? She loved all her friends dearly. Her inner circle, her friends from class, her friends in show-business. All of them.

The auburn haired idol glanced up the last flight of stairs that lead toward the roof. He was always there during lunch. She'd tried approaching him a few times, and every time he'd either completely ignored her, or insulted her until she went away.

She recalled his words from that meeting they'd had a few days ago at the Aiya. She didn't know any German, but Reiko's translation had been more than enough. He had said he'd kill them if he needed to.

It kind of pissed her off, to be honest. How could someone say such a thing so casually? It would probably make her even more pissed to talk to him now... any yet she found herself still going up the stairs.

As she stepped outside, one thing occurred to her. A spring day, during lunch period, the roof should have been packed with people. And yet, except for the one boy she sought, she was utterly alone on the rooftop. Did he really drive people away -that- well? She sighed softly and approached him.

He sat lazily on some ventilation pipes, leaning backwards, and bracing himself with one arm. The other arm was lazily scratching the head of a cat. Rise blinked. The cat was a common sight on the roof. But he was a jittery little thing, and usually avoided all human contact. The only person Rise had ever seen even able to touch the creature was Chie.

And yet the cat was splayed out over Akihou's leg, seemingly enjoying the light scratching motion just behind its ears. The orange-haired boy was idly staring at the clouds above him. "And what do you want?" His tone of dismissal made Rise a little angry, but she quelled the thought.

"I just wanted to talk that's all."

"Go away..." He never even bothered to look at her.

"I won't." Rise spoke with more passion than she'd intended. "I wanna be friends...so I'm not leaving." With that she sat down on the pipes next to him.

"Well..."He finally glanced at her, but his gaze said exactly the same thing as his tone had earlier. "I -don't- want to be friends... so go away."

"I already said... I won't." Rise stubbornly protested, even as she opened her steaming Ramen and began taking bites with her plastic fork.

"Fine..." He grumbled lightly. "Then -I'll- go somewhere else..."

"I'll just follow you then." Rise announced before he'd barely sat up.

Akihou made a disagreeable sound. "You don't get it... do you? I. Don't. Want. Any. Friends."

"No... I don't get it." Rise looked at him squarely. "It doesn't make any sense at all to me. How can you -not want- friends?"

The brown-eyed boy gave a long sigh. "Look. I'm here for a mission. That's all. Friends are just a useless liability. In my world... friends just end up dead."

"But that's -why- we have friends." She gulped down another bite of Ramen. "To watch each others back."

Akihou merely rolled his eyes. "I guess you Persona users really are just normal people..." The derisive tone in his voice caused Rise to shift her glance to him again. He sounded... irritated. More so than usual.

"Listen closely." He stood, and the cat went scrambling away. "I have been prepared, since birth, to be one thing, and one thing only. A mage." He didn't turn to look at her as he took a few steps forward. "And in a mage's world...the only one you can trust your back to... is yourself. Not your friends. Not your allies. Not even your own family."

"But that's..." Rise looked down. She wanted to disagree with that, just on principle. "That's too sad."

The autumn-colored boy sighed. "Heh." His gaze rose to the sky again. "The world of the magi is one of secrets. And you quickly learn that secrets are best kept to yourself. Friends will either end up killing you, or being killed by you." He tossed a gaze over his shoulder toward her. "That's why...there are only enemies. -I- -don't- -want- -friends-."

Rise stared at his back. He sounded so sure, so self-righteously... right... that she couldn't find it in herself to speak back. And yet... a small part of her had an odd thought. Why did he sound like he was trying to convince himself?

She watched him as he put a hand on the handle of the door that led to the stairway. "And I meant what I said... Kujikawa-san. If the need arises... I'll kill you." With that he stepped through the doorway, and was gone.

Rise was left alone on the roof. Despite all he'd said to her... no... perhaps -because- of all he'd said to her, she could only feel that... that kind of life... was too sad. She couldn't just leave it at that.

She couldn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The hum of the motorcycle slowly toned down as the machine came to a stop in front of a small apartment complex. As Reiko pulled the bike into the parking lot, he coughed softly. "You can... let go now Yukiko."

"Huh?" The girl who sat behind him blinked.

He pointed to her hands, which currently had a vice-like grip around his waist. It was pleasant, he noted, unless he went over forty miles an hour. For every mile over that, her grip seemed to tighten quite a bite. On the highway, he'd barely been able to breath.

"R-right..." The black haired girl tentatively let go. They'd spent most of the day in the near-by city. "Sorry, Reiko-kun... I'm just not used to motorcycles."

Reiko smirked, as he took off his helmet. "Don't worry... You'll have plenty of opportunity to get used to it ." He couldn't help being amused as the mix of trepidation, resignation, and a small bit of excitement that crossed over his girlfriends face. "Are you sure about this though?"

Yukiko nodded. She'd never been outside of Inaba before, so going to the city had been a....learning experience. But she'd asked Reiko to take her to his apartment now, instead of back to the Inn. There were a few reasons for that, not the least of which being that she'd never been to it. Her boyfriend had been back in Inaba for more than a month now... and she'd yet to see the inside of where he lived.

There were other reasons of course, such as the fact that her mothers gaze didn't reach quite this far. She desperately tried to keep the blush off her face as she and Reiko passed a woman with long black hair. Yukiko blinked. She looked to be forty-something, with waist long black hair. She wore a conserative white shirt and brown long skirt, over which she wore a non-descript apron.

"Ama-san...Good evening."

Natsuki Ama chuckled softly, as she ceased her sweeping. "Good evening Reiko-san. So I finally get to meet the rumored girlfriend, do I?"

Reiko rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Ama-san... This is Amagi Yukiko." He started the introduction. Ama bowed pleasantly. "This is the manager of this apartment complex, Natsuki Ama."

"Oh... um..." Yukiko returned the bow with a more formal one of her own.

"She's quite the looker, Reiko-kun..." She had a knowing look on her face. Yukiko merely blushed. "Don't make too much noise now...Wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors." She chuckled softly as the two young lovers dealt with full-force blushes.

"Ama-san... Please. We get enough of that at the Inn."

The resident manager merely chuckled. "So you're taking refuge here, huh? Well.." She turned to Yukiko with a slight smile, and winked. "I'll leave you two alone then."

"It's always something..." Reiko sighed, stepping up through the staircase and eventually stopping only to unlock his own door.

As Yukiko stepped inside, she was vividly reminded of his old room at the Dojima's place. For all his... eccentricities... Reiko lived a fairly Spartan life. The only flare of what one might call originality, was his kendo armor that stood in one corner of the room. Beside it, held up by an exquisite rack, was his sword. She smiled softly, running her fingers over the crimson laquered sheath. That was new.

He'd found the weapon in the other world. A beautifully crafted Katana. Even against the blows of gods like Ameno-Sagiri and Izanami, the sword hadn't even gained a scratch. She remembered when Reiko had given the nameless weapon its own moniker. "Asagiri..." She spoke the word softly. It meant 'Morning Cutter.' It was a perfectly poetic name, which suited Reiko's style. Cutting the fog of morning.

Reiko smirked. "You always did like that sword." He scratched his nose idly. "Though I never thought you were much of a sword person."

Yukiko smiled. She was a traditional person. There was no way she couldn't find -some- love for beautiful weaponry. "Some things are just beautiful." She glanced around, the room. Other than the fact there were more books on the shelves than there was at the Yasogami High Library, the room was rather non-descript.

Reiko practically fell into his small couch, and splayed himself out over it, his head tilted back.

"This is a nice place Reiko." Yukiko looked around some more. The main room was split between a small living room and a kitchen that lay beside the doorway. Off to one side was a small bedroom and a small bathroom. A perfect bachelor pad...she chuckled at the thought.

"Got it at a good price too." Reiko sighed softly. "Though I -will- have to go job hunting soon...I'm starting to run low on money."

She peered over at her boyfriend. He looked so relaxed, splayed out on the couch like that. If he'd had a cat tail, it'd probably be wagging idly side to side. Yukiko snorted in amusement at the image. Her gray-haired genius of a boyfriend with cat ears and a tail, lazing about in the sun like cats do. Then he'd turn to her and look up and say 'Nyah!' She couldn't hold back the laughter at the thought.

Reiko flinched slightly, as peels of laughter began rolling out of Yukiko. He sighed. It was one thing for her to laugh endlessly at bad jokes... he'd learned to deal with that. It was a whole other thing for her to break out into random fits of laughter for no reason. "What?"

"N-Nothing..." She'd barely begun to reign in her laughter as she looked up at him, paused a moment, and broke into even more laughter.

Reiko sighed. At least... he'd come up with an effective way to stop her laughter. She was standing in front of him, so all he really had to do was stand up. As he did so, he reached forward and gently flicked her nose.

Yukiko paused awkwardly a moment, before stumbling back a step. She shook her head before glaring at her boyfriend indignantly. "I wish you wouldn't do that..."

Reiko gave her a cocky smirk. "It's the only way to get you to stop laughing."

Yukiko pouted softly. She reached up and pushed him, so that he'd fall back onto the couch. It was -suppose- to be revenge. But these kinds of things never seemed to work out correctly for her.

Reiko had latched on to her wrists as he fell backwards. It ended up with Yukiko awkwardly straddling his lap as he sat on the couch. She blushed heatedly, the last time she'd been in any kind of position even remotely similar to this, she'd been drunk. She remembered ever vivid detail of that moment though.

She wore a conservative red blouse and a black knee-length skirt. That was why she was desperately trying to ignore just how high her skirt was riding on her thighs. She blushed scarlet again, as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Their relationship was... intimate. But they'd never moved beyond cuddling and a few scattered kisses before Reiko had left Inaba. Even the night she'd spent at the Dojima's place, during Christmas, had been spent mostly just... talking with her boyfriend. They'd never done... that. She blushed at the mere thought of it.

Reiko buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I see what you did..." He smirked and kissed her bare neck. "So that's why you didn't want to go back to the Inn.

Yukiko blushed even more. It was true that intimacy had been on her mind when she'd asked to see Reiko's place. Even with her parents consideration of their relationship, they hardly ever got privacy at the Inn. She bit her lip, a soft moan escaping her lips as her boyfriend kissed a line up her neck.

Reiko's hands wrapped around her back. The rational side of her knew exactly what was going on. The more... instinctual... side of the two young lovers had come out. That was why she leaned down and kissed her boyfriend squarely on the lips. She wanted this... or so her hormones told her.

But her more rational side kept whispering to her. It was too early. She wasn't ready for... that... right? Her hormones were at war with her rationale. "R-Reiko... we..." She was already breathing heavily. "S-shouldn't...It's..." It was harder than she'd thought it would be... to tell her own body... no. "It's too soon..."

She saw Reiko pause. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. As he let it out, she could see the tension leave his body. He always did have amazing control over himself. She didn't, however, miss the single instant of disappointment that crossed his features, before it was masked up.

She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Reiko. I just don't...."

He leaned back, his arms still around her waist. He had his eyes closed for the moment, before one of them opened, and he gave her a soft smile. "No. You're probably right."

She smiled softly at him.

Reiko took another deep breath. "Besides... I'm not about to continue if you're saying no."

That small admission made her heart warm. He was thinking of her first and foremost. She smiled at a thought she had, however. "I remember hearing guys at school who said 'When a girl says no... it means yes...'"

Reiko barked out a laugh. "They aren't thinking with their heads, you know that." Yukiko blushed at his implications. "Or their hearts..." That, he'd said a little more seriously. The younger Amagi felt her heart warm again at the look in her boyfriends eyes.

"Thank you... Reiko." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

He smirked. "But we -can- stay like this a while right? I'd be lying if I said it wasn't nice."

She blushed, one hand tugging futilely on her high-rising skirt. "I... don't think I'd mind if we stayed like this for a little bit."

He leaned forward, intent on kissing her. Yukiko licked her lips as she looked at her boyfriend. Just as their lips were about to connect again, however...

...A rapid series of knocks came from his doorway. Reiko blinked a moment, this time not even bothering to hide the disappointment. He sighed softly. "Maybe they'll go away."

"Reiko..." Yukiko quickly admonished her boyfriend, an amused look on her face. She'd have been lying to herself if she said she wasn't disappointed too... but you couldn't just ignore a guest at the door. She laid a hand softly on his chest, "Later... ok?" With that she maneuvered off his lap and set about straightening her disheveled clothes.

Reiko sighed again, looked up, and wondering what gods were laughing at him right now. _'Actually... scratch that. I don't need -anymore- divinity in my life...'_ With one last umph, he got off the couch, straightened his shirt, and went to open the door.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Sure I'm sure!"

Reiko heard the muffled voices from the other side of the door. He sighed yet again. He knew those voices.

"Well he sure is taking his time..."

"Maybe he ain't home..."

Reiko flinched. They certainly had 'good' timing. He casually undid the latch and flung open the doors.

Yosuke, along with the rest of his friends, jumped. _'Wait...'_ He knew the look that Reiko was giving him. He'd seen it from time to time when one of the teachers at school managed to particularly annoy him. _'That's... bad.'_ He cast his glance over Reiko's shoulder, spotting Yukiko, who was still fixing her outfit. He put two and two together..._'Oh crap.'_

"Uhh... Hiya senpai!" Kanji apparently... couldn't add. What a surprise.

"We just came to see how you were. We've never been over here before so..." Chie smiled brightly. "Oh... Yukiko's here too?"

The black haired girl merely smiled pleasantly as she came to stand beside Reiko. "Wow... you're all here huh?"

_'Well...'_ Yosuke glanced from Yukiko to Reiko. It seems she had diffused him. _'Thank the gods...'_ He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just... uh... none of us has ever seen your place before, buddy."

Reiko gave one last, resigned sigh. "You all have absolutely perfect timing... you know that?"

"Timing? For what?" Teddie canted his head to the side in confusion.

Yukiko elbowed her boyfriend, an amused look on her face. "Nothing at all. Don't worry about it Teddie." She didn't miss the slight blush on Naoto's face. It seemed -she- could add.

Rise smiled knowingly. "Well... are we gonna stand here in the hallway and talk or are you going to invite us in."

"I'm debating over it..." The sarcasm flowed freely from him. Reiko smirked softly, before stepping aside.

"Well damn..." As the group of youngsters was about to enter the apartment, another voice rung out. "Are you guys -always- together?"

Reiko hung his head, finally admitting defeat fully. The fates had it out for him today it seemed. "Hello Uncle."

"Onii-chan!" Reiko blinked, as Nanako dashed out from beside her father to hug him. Reiko smiled softly, as he patted the small brown-haired girls head. "Hello Nanako."Ryotaro gave his nephew a wry smirk. "Sorry to uh... intrude." He walked up to the group of youngsters.

"What are you doing here, captain?" Chie blinked in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be heading for a conference at the Central Office?"

The older man flinched, his irritation evident. "Don't remind me..."

Naoto smirked. "Don't mind him, senpai. He's just mad because -he- drew the short straw..."

Dojima flinched again, muttering something about little girls. Naoto was a damn good detective. And Chie was shaping up to be a good one herself. But that didn't stop the grizzled older man from wondering when the police force had been infected with high-school girls.

"Actually, I'm getting ready to head off to said conference right now." He looked toward his daughter. "But I just don't feel right leaving Nanako home alone for a whole week."

"And you wanted to ask if I'd look after her?" Reiko smirked as the older man nodded in a tired fashion. "It's fine, Uncle. It won't be a problem... will it Nanako?"

"Of course not!" She readily agreed. She hadn't been able to spend much time with the boy she considered her big brother since he'd moved back to Inaba.

Ryotaro sighed, that was one less worry off his shoulders. "Thanks... I should only be gone a week." With that he turned and walked down the stairs, toward his car.

Reiko stared at his friends... and family now too. "Well? Are you coming in or not?" He chuckled as they all shuffled inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So this is the place... is it?" Ryuujin Akihou stared up at the nondescript condominium building in front of him. He'd managed to track Sayako down to one of the rooms in this building.

Soon, he'd found himself standing outside of the room his informant had told him of. The workshop of the magus, Norihiko Sayako. One of the many bases for the sect of magi known as 'The Order of the Thorn.'

It had been easier to find than he'd thought, being in one of the cities near Inaba. He imagined that Sayako had moved her own base here when she'd tracked down the persona users.

The orange-haired boy didn't like what he felt though. The room in front of him was saturated with magic. That could be said of the workshop of any magus though. Still, something made him feel like there was something wrong with the situation.

He silently muttered a simple spell that would deter people from coming near this room. He didn't want to be disturbed. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he was surprised to find that the door merely slid open.

That was bad.

The workshop of any magus was always guarded by means both magical and mundane. Akihou crouched down, his hand tracing the doorframe in front of him. "The seal's... been shattered?"

That was really bad.

The magical symbols that guarded the door had been broken. But why? He inched the door open and crept inside. He was confident in his abilities. He could defeat Sayako, and her ilk.

The place was dark and... musty. It was as if no one had been here in a few days. But he was sure that the Order hadn't moved to another base. His brown eyes caught tome after tome... shelf after shelf of magical artifacts. They wouldn't simply leave their relics behind.

He moved through the condo and, as he passed through a large archway, he gasped. Scattered over the floor were numerous robed bodies, all wearing the brooch that showed a rose with a straight blade coming up from the petals. The young magus gritted his teeth and kneeled down next to one so he could examine him. "His... consciousness... has been overloaded."

That... was really -really- bad.

Overwhelming someone's consciousness was a relatively simple matter. Anyone with significant martial or magical training was capable of doing it to an average person. But... even the most amateurly trained magus was able to resist all but the strongest forms of this particular skill.

_'These men might be wanna-be's... but they're trained well enough.'_ Meaning that the person who had overwhelmed their consciousness' had been ridiculously strong. As he moved around and examined all the unconscious magi, something else stood out. "Sayako's not here..." Meaning that she, and likely whatever had overwhelmed these men, was long gone.

The orange-haired boy frowned. He could only think of one destination for them to go. Inaba.

And that....was extremely bad.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Another day had come and gone. For Nanako, however, it was enjoyable. She'd spent the entire night at her big brothers house. She liked it here. It was calm... peaceful... and full of interesting books. She scrunched her nose, most of them were in other languages and most of the Japanese books she'd found were really difficult. Her big brother really -was- smart.

He'd shown her a few books that she could read from, however. Mostly it was world history... but she, and her ever-inquisitive nature, had found them immensely interesting.

"Alright Nanako. I'll be back soon." Reiko smiled at the little girl, holding his helmet under one arm.

"Bye, Nanako-chan." Yukiko smiled softly.

The young girl smiled back. "Bye Onii-chan. Bye Yukiko-oneesama." Reiko was merely going to take Yukiko back to the Inn.

As the door closed, she heard the engine of his motorcycle hum to life outside. Nanako grasped the TV remote and flicked the television on... intent upon watching it. But a thought struck her. She'd seen a small convenience store nearby. And her father had left her some extra money.

She smiled. She could surprise her big brother with a meal. She'd learned to cook a few things since he'd left and now she could show him. Besides, she thought to herself, it wasn't like it was the first time she'd gone shopping alone. She was a big girl.

She gathered her money, and her small backpack, and left the apartment, headed for the store. Turning a corner, she smiled. The store was right in front of her. She blinked, rubbing her eyes softly. It was dusk... but it suddenly seemed so much darker.

"Hello there, little girl."

Nanako looked down, to see two boys in front of her. They were only a little older than herself, if she had guessed right. "Um...I'm not really... suppose to talk to strangers."

The first boy, clad in a white suit nodded sagely. "Mmm.... That's a good habit. All kinds of weird people around these days." The boy smiled at her though. "But that's alright." He pointed to himself. "I'm Crow." And with his other hand, he pointed to the boy in the black tuxedo next to him. "And she's Pigeon." He smiled happily.

Apparently the 'boy' in the black tuxedo was actually a girl. Nanako blinked. They looked exactly the same... almost like twins.

The girl sighed, as if she lacked energy. She reached out, and reversed the white-clad boys hands. "That's... wrong." Now the hand that the boy had used to point at himself was pointing at the black-clad girl. The hand he'd been pointing at her was now pointing at himself. "I'm... Crow...You're...Pigeon..."

Pigeon blinked before chuckling. "Oie-ah....You're right. Sorry about that. Even I can't tell us apart sometimes."

Crow blinked, remaining as lifeless as ever.

Nanako giggled softly. These two didn't seem so bad. "I'm...um... Nanako."

"Nanako-chan is it?" Pigeon smiled brightly, tugging on his white Tuxedo for a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Crow bowed softly, her expression still blank.

Nanako bowed back. "Um... What was it you needed?"

Pigeon paused his preening and closed his eyes. "Why that's easy," His icy blue eyes opened slowly, a sharp glow within them. "We want to play with you..."

The white-clad boy pronounced every word slowly, as if he relished each and every syllable. The pleasant smile on his face shifted from happy to slightly more...

...Insane.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Oie-ah...... errr sorry. That's just so much fun to say.... ^^;

The plot seems to chicken... err thicken yet again. Things are about to pick up!

I was actually kinda stuck on how Nanako would refer to the MC... I've only ever played the english version of P4... and Big Bro seems fairly informal... so I stuck with 'Onii-Chan'

And to Danteshi Aoi.... Good eyes... I was wondering if someone was going to bring up the fact that 'Reiko' is considered a girls name. I wonder how exclusive the genderizing of names is in Japan...never really gave it much thought. I have seen a few cases of girls being given male names and guys being given female names... oh well.

And before anyone asks... yes I -do- have a back story as to why Reiko has a girls name. I just don't know where to put it in yet ^^;

Till next time R&R as ya like!

--KW


	18. Genius 14: Borderline Of Madness

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 14: Borderline of Madness

The hum of his motorcycle, and the whisper of the wind was all he heard. The green scenery whipped past him in a mute blur. He enjoyed the freedom. Enjoyed the taste of it, even through his helmet.

He gasped as the vice-like grip on his waist tightened again and forced him to slow down. Who knew Yukiko had such strength in her arms! He smirked, easily rounding a corner, near the old shopping district.

It was an interesting life, thus far anyway. He was sure many of the schools and business' were crying their brains out, wondering why-oh-why a genius of his caliber had settled down in a city smack dab in the middle of no where. But it was... fulfilling. And -that- was a feeling the genius hadn't known of before. Here... he had...happiness.

The ashen-haired genius came to a stop in front of a sign, his equally ash gray eyes scanning each car as they passed him, looking for an opening. He could -hear- Yukiko's sigh of relief at the fact the machine had come to a rest. He smirked, and looked over his shoulder. "You alright?"

Yukiko managed a nod, torn between fear and exhilaration. The side of her helmeted head was pressed against her boyfriends back, and she idly wondered exactly how his heartbeat remained absolutely the same at such high speeds. Her heart felt like it would leap up through her throat and out her mouth given a single chance. And yet, as fearful as she was of the speed, she was also coming to enjoy it.

Reiko smirked. In little over a month he'd made a great deal of progress on Yukiko's fear of motorcycles. He couldn't blame her really. She'd never even taken a bus, much less drove a car. She didn't even have a drivers license. Then again, this was Inaba...you didn't really need a car to get most places.

His ash gray gaze returned to the large road in front of him. _'There we go...'_ He'd found his opening. However, as he stepped on the gas, the motorcycle did not budge. Reiko blinked, his head turning back to see what had happened. Nothing -seemed- out of the ordinary... at least until he turned his gaze back to the street.

All of the cars had been frozen... mid-motion.

Reiko blinked, opening his visor. Only after he'd done so, did he realize that the entire world had been bled dry of color. Everything was black and white. His eyes widened as he took in a figure he knew all too well.

Standing in the middle of the street in front of the ashen haired genius was a figure in a white long coat. The garment was waving in a non-existent breeze. The three strange blade-like spikes that protruded from the figures white mask moved briefly, as the figure's head gazed upward at the frozen sky.

"You're...."

_~It begins...~_

Reiko blinked. With his back to the ashen haired boy, Izanagi stood proudly, with spear in hand. "What do you mean?"

_~A great wave cometh upon thee.~_

Reiko was confused. But then, divinity had a way of doing that to the best of people. _'Wait...'_ His eyes narrowed at the back of the god in front of him. "You don't mean Sayako... do you?" There was an air of resignation in his voice.

The god merely shook his head.

_~What doth come for thee now...are creatures born of the dark. Beasts born of the haunting darkness that hath plagued mankind since time immemorial.~_

Reiko swallowed. For some reason, the gods words clawed at him like some devil from below. Something big was headed their way. In one sense, he'd already known that. He'd known from the beginning that Sayako was just a hapless pawn.

In terms of chess, a pawn was a fairly weak piece. You expected to lose a few of them in any given play. That was why you had so many. But more powerful pieces, like the rook or the knight, you gave more thought to. They were stronger, but less in number. However, in skillful hands, these pieces could be used to...devastating effect.

"Can we fight them? These creatures..."

_~That... dependeth entirely on thee... and thy comrades. Thou hast faced down the many illusions of mankind. Yet the truth is far more than simply that. What thou must face now...are the demons that live beyond the veil.~_

Beyond....Reiko didn't like that. Shadows had proven to be both numerous and powerful. They were able to take on any form they needed, because they were formed from the human heart. To face something beyond even that was...

Izanagi turned slightly, his masked gaze thrown over his shoulder to look at Reiko. The gray eyed boy met his gaze evenly.

_~Never look away, child. Never step back. Victory shan't be given to those that flee. And the ultimate victory...tis a thing named 'Truth.'_

Reiko looked down. No... he couldn't run away, even if he'd wanted to. He'd already been mixed up in this... ever since that day long ago when he'd shaken the disguised Izanami's hand. But more so than even that...he refused to bow down and simply -let- someone take his head.

If they wanted his life that badly...

Reiko smirked.

...He'd make sure they'd regret it.

Izanagi stared at the boy for a moment, a smirk hidden behind his ivory mask.

_~A darkness creeps over the sun. Little one, thou whom channels mine power, as long as thou continuest to move forward, I will stand by thy side.~_

As Izanagi's voice and figure faded, life and color returned to the world around the gray haired boy.

Yukiko blinked. "Reiko-kun?" He'd been staring at the road ahead of him in a daze, motionless for several moments. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Reiko blinked...realizing the world had begun to move again. _'No.' _He realized, it had never stopped. The moments he'd spoken to the god had both happened and never happened. _'Leave it to the gods to be paradoxical just to send a message.'_ Reiko smirked. "I'm fine Yukiko. Now c'mon... lets get you home."

Yukiko smiled softly, her worries seemingly for naught. She let out a sigh of relief. "Alright lets--" The black haired girl straightened as a cold shiver ran down her back. Something was very wrong.

"Yukiko?"

The young Amagi raised her eyes to the sky, almost on instinct. No sooner had she done so, than the dusk sky seemed to... shatter.

Shards colored in the hues of fire rained down from above dissipating before they hit the ground. The sky above them was now a pure and endless black.

Yukiko's eyes widened. The sun, which sat just above the horizon, had take on the color of blood.

Reiko gritted his teeth as he, too, took in the change. But the knot in his throat only grew when he realized that all the people around them had been.... transmogrified...transformed...

...into tomb stones.

He caught his breath, trying to steady himself, even as his eyes grazed across one tomb stone. Upon it was written the name of the person, and the day of that persons death. Reiko closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"W-what... in the world...." Yukiko's hands dug into Reiko's jacket, fear evident in her voice. "...is going on?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh... man. I never realized senpai could be such a hard ass..." Kanji sighed softly

Rise chuckled softly. "Me neither.... but it's thanks to him that we learned how to use our powers in only a few days."

"He's merely being as hard on us..." Naoto stretched casually. "...As he is on himself."

"Right..." The bleach haired youth didn't sound at all enthused. Kanji glared at her. For some reason she didn't seem to have any problem at all with Reiko's work ethic. He repressed a shudder as he realized that Naoto's own ethics on hard work were probably similar."He left us with a sheet 'o paper that told us what to do...and then took off with Yukiko senpai..."

Naoto shrugged. "-You're- the one who was adamant about training today... even when senpai said we should take a break."

Kanji muttered something that probably wasn't fit for company. They'd been working their asses off for the passed few days, training themselves to use magic and their personae in this world. Reiko had felt it would be a better idea for them to take a break today, instead of training. But Kanji didn't want to hear it.

Him and his stubborn pride...

Or hard head... depending on who you asked.

"Oh stop being such a wuss about it Kanji..." Rise smiled brightly. "I mean... we haven't mastered our power or anything... but just think... we can use -magic- in the real world now!"

The large bleach haired boy sighed. He had to admit, Rise had a point. It still drained them quite heavily to use even just regular spells, much less their personae. And yet, he somehow doubted people like Akihou learned how to use magic in a mere handful of days.

Before he knew it, they'd been walking down the old business district near his own home. Kanji smiled. He'd never admit it openly... but seeing the lively-ness of the area was like a breath of fresh air.

Just a year or two ago, most of the shops had been closed down. Many of them had been put out by Junes, and those that hadn't... had been struggling because of the unstable economy. But now...because of Junes' new focus on aiding and supporting the local area, the old business district was prospering again.

There were quite a few people wandering the streets, going from one shop to the next. "Bleh..." Kanji shook the errant thoughts from his head as Tatsumi Textiles came in to view. "Man I need a shower..."

"Yes you do..." Rise and Naoto both announces at the same time, giggling.

The bleach haired boy flinched, about to turn to the two girls beside him and tell them to 'Shove off...' or maybe one of the more colorful phrases he knew...

He was always a fan of 'Get bent!'

However, just as he was about to tell them off, the sound of what resembled a thousand mirrors shattering all at once hit his ears.

All three of them cringed... covering their ears.

Kanji rose his gaze skyward, awed by the sight he saw. Those million mirrors he'd heard shattering... they had been the sky itself.

It was like something out of some kind of twisted fairytale, the fire colored shards of the dusk sky rained down around them, dissipating before they hit the ground.

While Kanji had his focus on the sky above them, Naoto's gaze was held firmly in front of her. She wished it had been anywhere but in that spot, however. Her breath caught itself in her throat, for in the suddenly dark city, she stared down a field of tomb stones in all shapes and sizes.

All the people had been turned into... tombstones.

"This... is..." Rise stumbled backward, her eyes wide at the spectacle in front of the three persona users. "A dream...right?" Her hands were held up near her mouth, a look of disbelief on her face.

_~Be wary...little one...~_

It was a voice she knew well. It was the voice that had counseled her countless times in battle. _'Kanzeon?'_

_~There are...creatures... that dwell within this place.~_

No sooner than she'd heard the words from her guardian persona, that a slow rolling mist rolled in around them. It reached no higher than her knee's but was still enough to unnerve the auburn haired idol.

And suddenly...all around them... a low growl resounded.

The sound reminded Naoto distinctly of a beast that had just woken from its slumber. She reached for her revolver...

...Only to curse herself silently...

She'd left it at home.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well... damn."

He couldn't miss it... no matter how much he wanted to. Anyone able to feel magic within a couple square -miles- of the sleepy little town could sense it, he was sure.

Ryuujin Akihou frowned as he stood atop a small building on the very outskirts of Inaba. He reached out a hand but withdrew it quickly at the shock it received.

"A Boundary field... huh?" The black dome in front of him was massive. He'd only ever seen fields of this size cast by the most high ranking masters among the Magi. It covered Inaba almost entirely. No average person could see it, of course, but he'd already seen more than a few people stop just in front of the area, then suddenly turn around and leave.

Even -average- people could feel that something was off.

A boundary field was, in layman's terms, a dome of magic that separated the world inside the dome, from the world outside of it. Their uses were innumerable. Akihou had seen fields used to keep people in or out, he'd seen them used as area-of-effect weapons, he'd even seen one mage use a boundary field to suck the magical energy from his opponents.

There were as many uses for boundary fields as there were magi that used them. And there were plenty of those.

The autumn colored boy sighed, tossing his pony-tail over his shoulder. The barrier that formed the 'dome' of the boundary field was extremely tough. It would take more than just brute force to break open a hole so he could get inside.

He cringed as he laid a hand on the black wall in front of him, even as dark energy coarsed over his arm. He ignored the pain. He had to. For him to worm his way through the barrier, it would require immense concentration.

But the barrier didn't worry him in the least. He started reciting the chant that would focus the energies he needed. No he wasn't worried about the barrier. He was a specialist after all, he'd been trained in the arts of the Magus since before he could walk.

What -did- worry him, however, was what the black dome in front of him...

...held within it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yosuke growled. He and Chie were currently standing outside his apartment building, but that certainly didn't make him feel any better about the situation. The fine fog that was rolling in on the ground made the already surreal scene even more...twisted.

As he looked out at the road, he couldn't help but feel like he was in some third rate horror film. The grave yards in those films were -always- dark, dreary, and full of fog. '_Right..This is the part where zombies usually come shambling out of the ground.'_

Chie gulped. This was so different than anything they'd ever encountered before. Sure she'd battled shadows, fought gods, and entered strangely decorated worlds inside of TV's.

Ok... so maybe this wasn't as far out there as she'd initially thought but she couldn't help the fear clawing at her gut. _'I mean...'_ She glanced at the area around them... _'Did it -HAVE- to be tomb stones?'_

She bit her lip, looking up at her anxious boyfriend, before her gaze returned to the sight before her. _'Couldn't they have turned into...Oh I don't know...' _She growled at herself, partially wondering why she was having such errant thoughts. _'...-ANYTHING- but tomb stones?!'_

"Calm down Chie."

Before she'd even realized it... she'd been hyper ventilating. "S-sorry. It's just..."

"I know." Yosuke took a deep sigh. Nothing seemed to be happening... yet."Try to get Reiko on the phone. I'm gonna go grab my daggers."

Chie nodded, flipping open her cell phone while Yosuke darted inside the building. No sooner had she flipped it open than she cursed. _'Just once... you know...' _She stared at the words 'No signal' as they blinked on her phone. _'I'd like things like this to be... -easy-!"_

"C-Chie...."

Said brown-haired girl shivered. That wasn't Yosuke's voice. She spun, her mind instantly recognizing the voice. "Yukiko?!"

She gasped at what she saw. The girl she considered her friend, her sister even, was leaning heavily against the stone wall that closed the apartment parking lot off from the street. Her red shirt and black skirt were nearly in shreds. Her side was bloody, and the crimson liquid poured out of several other cuts and scrapes.

The black haired girl looked like she'd been through a meat grinder. "C-Chie..." Even her voice was weak.

"Yukiko... what happened?!" Chie practically stumbled over her own feet getting to her friend.

As she got within arms reach of the girl, she noticed something... off. The girl in front of her had an almost twisted looking grin on her face. The brown haired martial artist widened her gaze in surprise

"Chie!" A voice cried out before she was thunderously knocked backwards. Darkness covered her face, but a familiar scent tickled her nose. The female detective-in-training was lying on her back, with something heavy covering her. Something that smelled and sounded like...

"Yosuke?!"

Said boy gave her a grin tinged with a bit of pain. "Almost didn't make it in time..." He stood up, daggers in hand. But Chie was confused. What did he mean? It wasn't until he turned his back to her that she saw three fairly large gashes in his back. "W-what?"

Yosuke growled. The image of a bloody Yukiko that stood in front of them wavered. "Bastards are using illusions...."

"Wha-?" Chie watched as the image of her black haired friend faded, replaced with one of the most grotesque creatures Chie had ever seen. And considering all the shadows she'd fought... that really said something.

It vaguely resembled a dog or wolf, but instead of fur it was covered in a red tinged skin that resembled...The only way to put it, that Chie could thing of anyway, was as if someone had flayed the skin off a dog, and the dog was still... alive.

She gulped. She'd almost been... killed by that thing.

It was covered in spots by thick looking gray bone plates, and its head seemed to look more like a skull than anything else. All across its back, ivory spikes jutted out in a gnarled manner, and a single long horn jutted out from its skull. At the end of the horn there glowed an eerie yellow light.

"They're like... some kind of freaky... angler hound from hell." Yosuke gripped his daggers, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain in his back. "I only noticed it 'cause I was on the second floor."

_'Ok.... Overload...'_ Chie unsteadily got to her feet. Too much was happening too fast. She brought her hands up and slapped her cheeks. It was a somewhat brutish way to clear your head... but it worked. That was all that mattered at the moment. _'Ok! The sky fell, people turned into tomb stones, a freaky fog appears, and now we're fighting some kind of... dog... that uses illusions?' _

She bit her lip, even with all her past experiences... this was beginning to be a bit much. _'Oh... to hell with it.'_ She could think later. She cracked her knuckles and dropped into a martial stance beside her boyfriend.

"Then... lets kick it's ass already..."

Yosuke smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I really..." A brutal punch landed. "...hate...." An audible crack was heard. "...when bastards like these..." With one last crunch, the creature whined before falling dead. "...play games. Actin' all smart-like." Kanji growled. These strange dog-like creatures weren't half as fearsome as they looked. "Specially when they're this damn weak."

"That's probably why they rely on illusions." Naoto sighed softly, looking at the pack of creatures that had been attacking them. Truth be told she wasn't much of a fighter without her gun. She was just glad Kanji seemed perfectly fine without the bulky shield he had used in the other world.

She sighed softly, her glance cast on Rise to check her friends condition. Rise was no fighter, though she certainly had a certain kind of stubborn strength of her own.

It had been thanks to the auburn haired idol, and her persona, that they'd been able to detect the creatures sneaking up on them like that.

Rise smiled. Their illusions couldn't fool Kanzeon so easily. "I don't detect any more near by..." Kanzeon stood protectively behind her, it's head lolling slowly from side to side.

"Good." Kanji breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being able to play knight in shining armor for once, he did, but fighting off a pack of demonic looking wolves with your bare hands was more work than it almost seemed like it was worth.

"Rise... Can you locate senpai and the others?" Naoto looked toward her friend anxiously.

"Um..." She'd never actually tried her information gathering powers on this side before. "I can try. Gimme a sec." Kanzeon's head lolled from one side to the other in a few moments of silence.

Naoto shivered. She didn't like this place. Tomb stones and fog aside, the sheer inky black darkness was unnerving. Not to mention the bloody sun that hung on the horizon, which seemed to offer to real light to the area.

"I've found them!" Rise cried out happily. "Senpai's... near his apartment. I think Yukiko-senpai's there too. Yosuke and Chie-senpai are near -his- apartment." Kanzeon vanished shortly after Rise had delivered the information.

"Good..." Naoto crossed her arms in thought. "We should probably regroup with them. Yosuke-senpai's place is closer...so lets go collect him firs--"

The young female detective's words were cut off as Kanji barreled into her and Rise both, knocking them both aside as a bolt of white-hot lightning split the sky, landing where they'd once stood.

"What... was that?" Rise blinked.

Kanji growled. He'd spotted her only seconds before she laughed her spell. "It's that damn witch again..." The bleach haired boy gritted his teeth.

Across from them, standing in the middle of the fog-filled street, was none other than Sayako.

The white-haired mage had a sick looking smile on her features. Kanji growled again. He couldn't see her eyes, hidden as they were by her hood. Yet he knew it was her. The tufts of white hair sticking out from her hood aside, there was no way he'd forget that damn smile any time soon. "Come back for round two, have ya?"

Sayako didn't say a word. She stumbled forward, almost as if she were drunk.

_'No...'_ Naoto watched the woman carefully. This was the first time she'd ever seen the female magus, but something seemed off.

She stumbled a few steps forward, her arms dangling almost limply by her side. "It's... time..."

Kanji blinked. The arrogance he'd heard in her voice the first time she'd attacked him...the fury he'd heard in her voice when Reiko had appeared... none of them were there now.

"It's...time...."

She repeated the words again, and Rise couldn't help but shiver. It was as if there was no life inside her.

"For... you... all..." Sayako jerked her head up suddenly, her hood falling away in the motion. Kanji gasped. There was no life in her words... probably because... there was no life in her eyes.

Lightning crackled around her limp arms.

"To...die..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko let out a sigh of relief, as the demonic looking beast in front of him let out one last pathetic whine before fading away in wisps of dark energy. They'd managed to make it back to his apartment, but not before attracting the attention of a few of these ghastly looking dog-like creatures.

He'd recovered his sword from his room, and in doing so, he discovered a fact. He didn't know wether to curse his luck or bless it. There hadn't been a tomb stone with Nanako's name on it... anywhere inside the apartment.

On one side of the matter, he most certainly didn't want to see a tomb stone that fore-told the exact time of death of such a small girl. But on the other side of the matter, he didn't know where she was now.

"Agidyne!" Another one of the pack of demonic wolves burst into flame. Yukiko lowered her hand. Summoning the energy needed to use spells was getting easier but it was still nowhere near as easy as it had been in the world inside the TV.

"That's the last of them." Reiko swiped his sword down, the thick black blood of the monsters they'd fought flew off the weapon.

Yukiko placed a hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. It had scared her to wits end to see her own mother come shambling out of the darkness all bloody and beaten. If it hadn't been for Reiko, she was sure the beast would've killed her right then and there.

"Nasty little things...using illusions as bait." Reiko apparently shared her thoughts on the odd creatures.

"Oie-ah..." There was the sound of paper being shifted, as if someone had turned a page in a book.

Reiko spun, his eyes immediately narrowed on the source of the new voice. But even he, Yukiko noticed, was surprised at what they saw.

A little boy was sitting up on the stone wall near them, his back propped up against the gate-pole attached to the wall.

"Whoa...I can't believe she did... that!" The little child, who wore a white suit, or tuxedo, was apparently reading what looked to Yukiko to be... a manga? "And with him?! Scandalous..."

Reiko didn't let down his guard. Something wasn't right about the boy. Just looking at him made something inside the ashen haired genius nervous.

"Oh?" The white haired boy blinked, looking over the top of his manga, at Reiko and Yukiko. "You're done already? Wow... you -are- good." With an almost ghostly sense of agility, the boy leapt up to his feet on the stone wall and smiled brightly. "I suppose I shouldn't expect any less...."

"And you are?" Yukiko was amazed. Despite this... crazy... situation, Reiko's voice was perfectly calm. He even had his usual slightly teasing tone in his voice.

The boy in white chuckled, closing his manga and tucking it under one arm. "That's a little rude." His ice blue eyes were looking directly at Reiko. "And here I heard the Japanese were supposed to be so polite."

Yukiko gulped. There was something... unearthly about the little child in front of them. His white form was tinged with pink as he stood, silhouetted by the bloody sun. Yukiko shuddered, wondering why he seemed so... right.... standing haloed in the color of blood.

"What happened to introducing yourself before asking for someone's name?" The white child merely smiled down at the two of them. "Is a teensy little bit of chivalry... or bushido... or whatever it's called here... too much to ask?"

"In this situation...I'd say yes." Reiko gave the child in front of them a superior smirk.

"Oh!" The child seemed surprised, as he brought a hand to tap his chin in thought. "Yeah... I guess you're right." With a simple motion, he tucked the manga away in his tuxedo and hopped down from the wall. "In that case, My name's Pigeon." He smiled brightly again. "And it's my duty to invite you to tonight's... dance." He bowed deeply.

Yukiko gritted her teeth. Something in the way that child smiled suddenly didn't seem so...innocent. "D-dance?"

Pigeon merely kept the same look up on his face as he stood upright again. "That's right. A grand dance... in honor of my master." He paused, almost as if he remembered something. He let a balled hand tap the palm of his other, open, hand. "That's right! You need a partner to dance... don't you." He smiled again. "Why don't I introduce one to you?"

Reiko gasped at what he saw. A small figure emerged from the other side of the wall. She stumbled about, like a puppet being controlled by an inexperienced puppeteer. An eerie dark mist streamed off her small body.

Yukiko gasped as well, her hands coming to her mouth in shock.

"N-Nanako...chan?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: BLAMO! Hiya everyone. Sorry this chapters so friggin late. I've had a healthy, or maybe not so healthy, dose of this little thing called life lately. Hasn't really given me much of a chance to sit down and write until now.

And here I thought things would be -easy- once college was done for a while -_-

Anyway... now we enter another meaty arc... things are hitting the fan now... so to speak ^.^

Till next time... R&R as ya like.

--KW


	19. Genius 15: Dark Thoughts

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 15: Dark Thoughts

"That's right! You need a partner to dance... don't you." Pigeon smiled again. "Why don't I introduce one to you?"

Reiko gasped at what he saw. A small figure emerged from the other side of the wall. She stumbled about, like a puppet being controlled by an inexperienced puppeteer. An eerie dark mist streamed off her small body.

Yukiko gasped as well, her hands coming to her mouth in shock.

"N-Nanako...chan?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

He ran.

That was all he could do really.

These creatures were weak. Weak enough for him to defeat with relative ease. But they were so many in number. Every time he killed one, two more took its place.

Teddie sniffed the air again. The illusions that these hellish looking creatures used didn't work on him. Maybe it was because he'd been a shadow at one time, he wasn't quite sure, but his nose could tell the difference between their illusions and the real thing.

Not for the first time, since the sky had come crashing down, was he glad Yosuke had advised him to keep his weapons handy. His bear suit had all kinds of space after all.

Something flashed to his right. Something shifted to his left. But the once-upon-a-time shadow knew he was being followed. He leapt straight up, as high as his legs could thrust him. "Mabufudyne!"

Even as the two beasts crashed into one another, a hailstorm of ice shards rained down upon them, shredding their already ghastly form.

Not stopping to appreciate his work, Teddie ran, simply leaving behind the corpses of two more hell hounds. This world, populated only by demons, tomb stones, and darkness, seemed to become a mute blur as he ran. He had to find his friends.

Again something flashed on his right. And his left. More of these beasts. They were running in stride with him. The blonde boy gritted his teeth, grasping his claw-weapon tightly. Turning his eyes ahead, Teddie skidded to a halt. More beasts had moved ahead of him.

"Darn..." He was cut off and surrounded. The beasts skull-like head seemed to snarl in anticipation.

"Schreien sie im sieg, oh grosse helden auf." All the beasts looked around in confusion, as a deep voice seemed to resound from all directions. "Sie, die durch die geflugelten jungfrauen gewahlt wurden." Teddie gasped at what he saw. Glowing, on the ground, were strange symbols he'd never seen before. They were forming a circle, of which the beasts were easily within. "Stossen sie ihre klingen auf diesen feind!" The outer part of the circle, where the beasts stood, began to shine even brighter than before. "Kreis von Schwertern!!"

Teddie was awed. That was really the only way the blonde boy could put the feeling. Columns of light, done in the form of massive swords, simply -rose- from the magic circle on the floor. Each massive blade of light skewered one of the beasts. Their tar-like blood dribbled down the length of the swords as the beasts let out their last pathetic whines.

Suddenly, the light vanished. Only a few sparks of magic remained in their wake as the corpses of the hell hounds dropped to the floor with an empty thud. It was then Teddie saw him. "You're..." Across from him, standing in the street with an arm stretched out toward the blonde boy, was Akihou.

The orange haired boy merely sighed. "You don't have any sense of subtlety do you?"

Teddie flinched. "What's that suppose to mean?!" It was only then, Teddie realized, he hadn't smelled or sensed Akihou at all before he'd heard him chant his spell.

Akihou merely shook his head softly. "We don't have time for that." His brown eyes gazed out to the left. "You're friends are in trouble."

Teddie's eyes widened. "Then we gotta go help them!"

"Calm down." In contrast to Teddies own voice, Akihou's seemed like pure ice. "That brown haired boy, Yosuke. Go to his house. He and the other brunette are there."

"Yosuke and... Chie?" Teddie blinked. "What about the others?!"

Akihou's gaze shifted in another direction. Teddie realized, he was able to sense their positions. "Right now, those two are the most vulnerable. I'm going to head to where some of your other friends are right now."

"But... what about sensei?" Teddie looked on worriedly.

Akihou sighed. "Right now..." His eyes gazed in yet another direction. "...Ieyaru-san's probably the best off of all of you."

There was... something... in how the autumn colored boy said that, that made Teddie not believe him. He was about to voice his opinion, but was promptly cut off.

"GO!"

Wide-eyed, Teddie gulped and nodded. He turned to start running toward Yosuke's apartment when he saw Akihou sprint off in another direction.

_'Everyone...I hope you're alright.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko clenched his sword, his gray eyes narrowed on Nanako's small frame.

Yukiko bit her lip. "Nanako-chan!" Giving little thought to herself, she sprinted toward the small girl that had been their symbol of innocence and hope during their last adventure.

The lifeless little girl swayed side to side for a moment, waves of dark energy shimmering off her body like heat off the pavement on a hot day. Her brown eyes caught sight of Yukiko sprinting toward her. Suddenly her lifeless visage shifted into one of pure fear. "N-No!" She screamed out the word, almost as if Yukiko had been some kind of monster that was going to attack her.

Something crackled. Dark energy, Yukiko realized all too late, was streaming all around her. All of a sudden the black haired girl was thrown backwards, as if she'd been struck by a large vehicle. And yet the only thing that had hit her was a mass of dark wind.

"Yukiko!" The ashen haired genius rushed to her side as she sprawled on the ground, like a caste away doll.

Yukiko cringed. Whatever that dark magic had been, it hurt like all the hells. "I... I'm alright... Reiko-kun..."

"Ahh-chaaa!" Even as Yukiko struggled to one knee, both she and Reiko found their gazes cast upon the small white figure that stood just behind Nanako. He had his fingers plugging his ears. "Quite a set of lungs this little girl's got." Pigeon chuckled as he watched the two people in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" Reiko stood protectively in front of Yukiko as she regained her footing.

"Little 'ol me?" Pigeon's smirk was bordering on insane. "Nothing really." He casually rested his hands on Nanako's shoulders. She'd returned to her previous, almost lifeless, state. "I merely opened her heart to this place."

"What's... that mean?" Yukiko gulped.

Pigeon sighed. "Oh do I -really- have to explain everything?" He shrugged in a non-committed manner, shaking his head softly. "Such a bother." He sighed again. "This place you're standing in...It's a mirror of another world."

That sounded familiar. Izanami's words about how the world inside the TV was a mirror of the outside world came to his mind. "What world? Certainly not ours."

Pigeon smiled brightly. "Ahh so you -are- using that lovely little head of yours huh?" He spread his arms wide and twirled around, with a sheer smile on his face.

For a moment, Yukiko had no problem thinking of him as a regular child... at least until he spoke again.

"This world...is one of fears. Of terrors. Of darkness." Pigeon stopped his amused twirling and smiled at Yukiko and Reiko. His closed eyes opened just enough for them to see his glowing blue eyes. "Of.... death...."

Yukiko shivered. The way he'd said that. It was almost as if he considered this place to be... bliss.

Reiko growled. "Just what the hell... -are- you?!"

Pigeon withdrew a small gem from his pocket and smiled as he, once again, took up position behind Nanako. His pale hands brushed against her hair softly. "Me? I suppose I'm what you might call... a _Kuei._"

Reiko's eyes widened as he gasped.

_'Kuei?'_ Yukiko had heard that word somewhere before. It was Chinese if she remembered correctly. Then she remembered it. Kuei were Chinese spirits that caused all manner of trouble. Everything from mundane troubles, like knocking things over, to great evils... like killing many people... could be blamed on Kuei.

"But..." Pigeon smirked again as he brushed aside some of Nanako's hair. "It's not -me- you should be worried about." He placed the small gem he'd retrieved directly on the little girls forehead. "It's this little one."

Suddenly the black shimmering energy that rose lazily up off Nanako changed. Instead of softly wafting off her, it streamed off her like some kind of tornado.

Yukiko cringed. Nanako's screams, which were half crying, half pain, filled the air as she was enveloped in a cocoon of swirling dark energy.

Reiko gulped. He could just make out a figure on the other side of the energy. It was...growing.

As he craned his neck upwards to look upon the figure...

...he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanji growled through his gasping breath. Something was... off.

He stood protectively over Rise as Naoto was helping her to her feet. But he couldn't shake the feeling. The woman across from him was an enemy he'd already fought once before. He'd lost that fight, due mostly to the fact that she'd had a great deal of back up.

Eight magic users had been too much for even Kanji to take on alone and without the ability to use magic of his own. But it was different now. He could manage to use his lightning magic now. That, and the fact that one of Sayako's two specialties, lightning magic, was useless on him, should have leveled the playing field.

Especially since the said white-haired magus was alone now.

And yet...even with Rise and Naoto to back him up...they were losing.

It didn't make any damn sense at all.

Sayako stumbled forward, no light at all within her eyes. It was as if she were a walking corpse. Yet a corpse wouldn't be streaming magic like she was. Where as, before, she'd been able to cast magic, what she was doing now was entirely different.

She was... -living- magic.

Lightning crackled off her body. Flames appeared in her hand without so much as a word. Could someone change so drastically in such a short time? _'No...'_ Kanji shook his head. There was too much that was different.

Something was amiss here. The bleach haired boy halfway considered trying to call his persona but his memories of their training sessions made him reconsider. The few times he'd managed to call upon Rokuten-Mao had completely drained him of energy. Reiko hadn't been kidding when he said that calling upon their powers here in the real world was difficult.

And, adding to even that, he was already tired from their training session and the fights they'd already had within this world. He sincerely doubted he could summon his guardian persona now.

Sayako's hand came up, fire swirling within her palm. Her movements were strange, but her aim was exact. The large ball of fire was heading straight for the three persona users. Kanji dove to the side, seeing Naoto drag Rise away as well.

The bleach haired youth took a breath. This was getting them nowhere. She couldn't use lightning magic on him, and every spell he'd used on her had been intercepted. The only thing left for him to do was fall back on a style of fighting he knew all too well.

He pushed off his own legs and rushed toward Sayako, his fists clenched. If he was able to close the distance between them...if he was able to get in close... he knew he could win.

There! He was well within her guard now and she hadn't even reacted yet. Kanji raised his fist and let fly!

And yet his rush was abruptly stopped. Or perhaps... dodged would be a better word. Sayako's body flung itself to the side, like a puppet on strings. Kanji growled, spun, and let a back fist fly. Again she dodged, her body jerking backward. But Kanji wasn't about to let up! He was a flurry of punches.

And yet... each attack was awkwardly dodged. He threw one last haymaker of a punch, and even it was dodged. Kanji blinked, suddenly finding himself staring at an open palm mere inches from his face.

He didn't see the sick smile on Sayako's face.

His eyes widened. "Oh shi--" He was barely able to bring up his arms in time, before being hurled backwards in a fiery explosion.

He landed with a thud, rolling to a stop. He gritted his teeth... his arms stung like all hells.

"Kanji!" Rise ran to his side, and suddenly he found Naoto in front of him, her jaw set in seriousness.

Naoto gulped. Even with their limited use of magic... this wasn't a fight they could seemingly win.

"It's... time...." Sayako's whispery voice muttered yet again. Her left arm crackled with lightning as the shifting blue energy gathered in her palm. Her right arm flared up with fire, which consequently gathered in her other palm. "For... you...all..." Her hands rose, one palm facing the other. The two energies of fire and lightning crackled against one another. "To...die..." She slammed her palms together and separated them slowly.

Naoto's eyes widened. "That's..." The small orb of magic that Sayako held now looked somewhat like a miniature sun. It was eerily similar, the detective realized, to her own ability to use elemental-less magic.

Rise gulped. She didn't need Kanzeon to feel the sheer amount of power hidden within that small orb. "Naoto... be careful! That thing is..."

"I know..." She bit her lip. Even if she used her strongest Megido spell, she didn't think it'd be enough to counter Sayako's attack.

Sayako slowly cupped her palms around the orb and held it forward. The ball crackled with excess energy for a moment.

"Geehrte Mutter der Erde." Naoto gasped. She knew that voice. "Wickeln sie mich innerhalb ihrer warmen umarmung." But where? She bit her lip, even as the ball of energy that Sayako held crackled with even more energy. "Treiben sie die pfeile meiner feinde zuruck." With a sudden burst, a beam of white hot energy erupted from the orb, headed straight for the three persona users. "Ehrfurchtige Barriere!"

A tiny droplet of light. Even with the impending blast from Sayako's spell, Rise couldn't help but find the small speck of soft blue light to be... beautiful. Suddenly, as if unraveling from within the small blue light, radiant glowing wings of light spread out in full span.

Naoto watched in awe as Sayako's spell impacted the wings, crashing into it like waves into a cliff. Sayako's white hot light was splashing almost harmlessly against those radiant blue wings of light. The female detective blinked, watching as the last of Sayako's attack petered out. A shadowed form had dropped down in front of the three persona users from above.

"Heh..." He flicked his pony-tail back over his shoulder. "Amateurs..."

"Aki...hou." Rise's shocked voice rang out.

The autumn colored boy stood, just behind the barrier he'd cast. He stood there, confidence radiating off him. For the first time, Naoto could believe that confidence was not unfounded. That level of magic was what they'd been able to cast with ease in the other world.... but here...

Naoto shook her head. That he was able to summon that much magic so easily... was impressive.

His brown eyes were locked on Sayako as the wings of light vanished, being reduced to little more than fading sparks of magic. "I've finally caught up to you...Sayako."

"Be... careful..." Kanji cringed. That last blast had really shaken him up. "She's... There's something wrong with her."

Akihou merely smirked. "Of course there is, moron."

Naoto couldn't help but twitch in indignation. Sure, he'd saved them, but did he -have- to be so rude about it?

"She's using chantless magic, stumbling about like a doll, and using magic way above her level..." Akihou merely shrugged, stepping forward as if disregarding the three persona users. "I'd say it's fairly obvious something's wrong."

Sayako wobbled for a moment, but no sooner had Naoto noticed the movement than she'd already charged the orange-haired mage. She was already upon him, hands glowing with fire.

And yet, Rise noticed, Akihou hadn't moved. He merely... had a small smirk on his face. Sayako released her ball of flame at almost point blank range but, at the very last moment, Akihou shifted neatly to the side.

Naoto saw his lips moving, even though she couldn't hear the words. Sayako recklessly charged in again, this time with a lightning spell. With an almost primal shout, the white haired mage let loose a bolt of electricity.

Akihou's brown eyes never left his opponent. He crouched down and withdrew what appeared to be a short cured blade of some sort. A...kukri if Kanji remembered his weapons correctly. The young mage smirked at Sayako, even as he thrust the eastern equivalent of a machete into the dirt over which he stood.

As the lightning bolt seared toward him, it curved in its flight. Just before the bolt of lightning struck the metal blade, sheathed in the earth, Akihou pushed himself off the ground. Naoto realized, the soundless chant he was muttering had never stopped. The autumn colored mage crossed his arms in front of him as he charged and, to the persona users surprise, eight small orbs of light forms in a ring in front of him.

Even Sayako's lifeless body jerked backwards, as if she too had been surprised by the action. Akihou thrust one hand forward and the eight small lights darted forward, combining into one single stream of light that hit Sayako squarely in the chest.

The white-haired occultist tumbled backwards, landing squarely on her back. A small wisp of smoke rose up from her chest, squarely where Akihou's spell had landed.

"Akihou... you're..." Naoto was... impressed. That was the only way she could put it. She'd seen many people fight during the time since she'd become a detective. Even the highly trained ones didn't move with as much finesse as Akihou. It almost seemed like he'd done things like this hundreds of times before.

"I'm what?" He didn't turn to them, but Rise could almost -feel- the cold superior smirk on his face.

Naoto hated to admit it... but she was never one to argue with reality. It was her job to deal with facts. "You're... good."

"Of course I am." The orange haired mage began rolling up the sleeve of his right arm. "That's because I'm not an amateur like you." He held his right arm out to the side. That was when Kanji and the others noticed it."I..." Covering his arm from the back of his hand to his elbow, were glowing symbols. "...am a specialist."

Naoto gritted her teeth. Somehow, his cockiness was the same as Reiko's...and yet totally different. Reiko's ego had a soft edge to it. You knew, no matter how much he boasted, there was always a good-hearted, softer, nature beneath it.

Akihou seemed to lack that. And thusly, his ego was grating on the female detectives nerves. The orange haired boy's lack of modesty certainly didn't help matters. "Say that kind of thing -after- you win!" Her gaze found Sayako, as the blue robed woman began to awkwardly climb to her feet.

Akihou merely smirked. He held his rune-covered arm to his chest and began forming symbols in the air with his other hand. His eyes closed in concentration. "Geister des Nordlichen Winds." A blue symbol appeared in the air in front of him before fading.

"Geister des Sudlichen Winds." Now a red symbol.

"Geister der Ost- und Westwindes." Two symbols appeared now, one yellow, one green.

"Fluss zusammen um mich und geworden der Wind daruber hinaus." Suddenly a larger white symbol appeared in the air before it, too, faded.

"Funf kreis verschlussel!" A large and complex looking circle appeared under Sayako's feet. It was covered in strange symbols that the persona users had never seen before. Four smaller circles appeared, connected to the single larger circle.

"Freigabe!" At his final announcement, the circles of light under Sayako crackled with energy, their light glowing so bright that it seemed to reach straight up into the heavens.

Naoto, Rise and Kanji hadn't been prepared for Sayako's howling scream. She was screaming almost as if her own soul were being torn asunder. Rise couldn't help but gasp as she saw a pair of large black feathered wings emerge from Sayako's back.

"As I suspected." Akihou was still in that same pose, holding his glowing arm against his chest, while his other hand was outstretched. "She's been possessed."

"Possessed?" Rise blinked. The word brought with it images of ghosts in white sheets... or poltergeists and demons. The idol shook her head. "By what?"

He was about to answer, when Sayako's screaming seemed to intensify. The black wings that had emerged out of her back were flapping wildly. In a sudden burst of black feathers -something- seemed to leap from her back. A small figure made an almost -elegant- looking back flip, landing well outside the magic circle. Whatever -it- was... it had landed in an easy crouch.

Akihou's eyes were locked on the figure. A small frame. No more than a mere child's. A... black tuxedo? Despite its child-like appearance, the autumn-colored boy could -feel- the power emanating from it.

"I...am...impressed."

Sayako fell down, unconscious, even as the magic circles around her faded.

The child-like figure stood, white-silk gloves straightening out the jacket of her tuxedo. "I...did not... think...someone like you... would know... such...a...high level...exorcism rite."

Akihou clenched his jaw. That was true. The spell he'd just cast was one of the higher level forms of exorcism. Generally... a mage of his age-group wouldn't even know spells of that level, much less be able to cast them. And yet, once the creature in front of him had vacated the host-body, the spell had had little effect on her.

That didn't bode well.

"I...am...Crow..." She slowly clasped her hands in front of her before spreading her arms wide. A Scythe, easily three or four times the small girls size formed in front of her. And yet, she grasped it easily."Forgive...me...but..." The small black haired girl swung the weapon with practiced ease. "... I must... separate you..." She swung her scythe again, and seemed to tear a hole in the very fabric of the world itself. "...from your... reality...."

Akihou gasped, as he and the three persona users were enveloped in pure and complete darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nanako!" Reiko screamed out. But the name was drowned out by the howling wind and the crying screams of a small child. The ashen haired boy had to raise his arms to shield his face from the dark wind.

Even though her hair whipped around her, Yukiko couldn't take her eyes off the huge shadowed form that stood on just the other side of the wall of dark energy. It was... plainly put... massive. It encroached even on the size that Ameno-Sagiri had been.

A massive arm reared up, and sudden rushed forward breaching the barrier of dark energy that separated the monster from the persona users. Reiko quickly grabbed Yukiko's hand and leapt backwards as a massive fist crashed down right where the two of them had been standing.

Like a stone wall that had lost its foundation, the dark energy collapsed around the beast as it let loose a mighty roar.

Amaterasu's chosen didn't quite know how to describe the creature. It was vaguely human shaped, but its...parts...

It seemed to have been cobbled together like some kind of twisted Frankenstein-like creation. A patchwork nightmare of many different creatures. It's head held an animalistic snarl that suited its somewhat ursine-like features. And yet, it's left arm seemed to look more like an insect's than anything else.

Its other arm was not so much an arm, but resembled more a... bee-like stinger. Well... if one magnified the stinger several thousand times in size anyway. One leathery bat-like wing protruded from the left side of its back, while two more insect-like wings stuck out from the right.

Its legs were bent oddly, like someone had taken a creature that should have been walking on four legs and made it stand on two. Three snake-like tails whipped about in every direction. Though it was coated in spots by thick, gray, bone-like armor... it's skin was similar to those dog-like creatures they'd already seen.

It roared again, the long white mane of fur-like hair that traveled down its back waved in the motion.

And there... in the center of its chest... a large blue gem. Reiko's eyes widened, as his eyes found the small brown haired girl trapped within the gem. He couldn't help but notice the look of sheer terror on her face. "Wh...what the hell did you do?!"

That slight quiver in Reiko's voice awakened Yukiko. She'd been... overawed... at the sight of the grotesque amalgamation of beasts that stood before them. Reiko... rarely ever let his emotions show through in his voice. He was always the cool, calm, and collected member of their group.

If he hadn't been... they'd probably have ended up no different than Adachi.

And yet...He was scared. _'Oh...'_ She realized it, as she noticed his eyes locked on the small girl, crying her eyes out inside of the gem embedded in the monsters chest. _'He's... not afraid for himself...'_ She bit her lip. _'He's afraid... for Nanako-chan.'_

"Oie-ahh..." Pigeon merely smiled as he stood on the massive creatures shoulder. His lax pose, with his hands in the pockets of his white pants....His amused, squinted, eyes. Yukiko realized... he was... enjoying this. "It's way bigger than I thought it'd be."

The creature roared again and reared up its insectoid looking hand. Once again it brought the massive fist crashing down. Reiko growled as he and Yukiko were forced to backpedal yet again.

It was getting faster.

A creature of such massive size... was getting faster. The ashen haired genius gripped his sword tightly. "What the hell did you do?!"

Yukiko blinked again... There was no fear in his voice this time. But the emotion she -did- hear was rare all the same. Reiko was... angry.

Pigeon merely chuckled as he wobbled side-to-side, steadying himself as the beast moved about. "Didn't I say it already? I opened her heart to this place. This place of...fears."

"Fears?" Yukiko blinked. _'Bears...Insects...bats...snakes...' _They were all creatures that people feared on some level. But wait... Yukiko grasped a nagging thought. "But Nanako doesn't fear insects!"

Pigeon seemed to get only more amused by Yukiko's revelation. "Heh... so the girl's more than just eye candy huh?" He chuckled, leaping from the great monsters shoulder as it began to shamble forward. "A persons individual fears matter little... in the face of the collective fears of all humans."

The massive beast roared again, rearing back the massive lance-like stinger on its right arm. With a sudden burst of speed entirely unbecoming of its sheer size, it charged forward.

Reiko growled again, sprinting to the side to avoid the beast that was larger than some of the buildings in Inaba. He'd dodged to the right, and Yukiko to the left.

They both sprinted passed it, forcing the large creature to turn. And yet, despite his anger, Reiko could easily see, with every attack, the massive monster was increasing its speed and agility.

"I told you..." Pigeons lackadaisical voice rung out around them. "I opened her heart to this place." Reiko's gaze narrowed on the white-haired child. He was standing on the very top of a light pole, one hand holding his manga as if he were reading casually from it. "Children are the absolute best conduits." The boy with ice blue eyes smirked. "As one grows older, you come to understand the world around you, and how it works."

The patchwork monster roared again.

"But children are different. To them... the world is still new. They haven't found the edges of it. To them it's still dark and unexplored." The tuxedo-clad Kuei idly turned a page. "And children fear -nothing- more than they fear the dark." He tossed a glance at Reiko and Yukiko, regrouping after another charge of the beast. "Because the darkness... is only limited by what they can imagine." For some reason he found that thought funny. "That's why children are the best conduits. Their vast imagination...lets them conjure up the absolute worst fears that lurk within humanity's soul."

Reiko gritted his teeth. They couldn't keep dodging for ever. The creature was getting faster with every attack. It was almost as if it was... feeling out its own limits. It swiped the massive lance-like stinger at them, forcing them to back pedal yet again. "Dammit..." He still wasn't confident in his ability to summon persona's... but...there was something else he could use.

He searched deep within his soul. There. He found what he sought. "Megidolaon!" Streams of pure magical energy erupted from his hands.

"Agidyne!" Apparently Yukiko had decided to start the attack as well.

However...

Under the assault of two high level attack spells, the patchwork monstrosity was entirely unscathed. It roared again, almost as if the attack had just... irritated it. It roared a second time and lurched backward, arching its strange, fleshy, back. The roar continued and grew in volume.

Reiko paused. What was this... feeling? It almost felt like a vacuum. Like everything was being drawn toward the massive creature. But there was no wind. There was simply this... sense... of being drawn in. "He's..."

"He's... collecting magical energy..." Yukiko could also feel it. It was almost like getting pulled underwater by the tide. No matter how much you swam against it, it continued to drag you away.

A sudden, and violent, crack split the air. The thick and cloying darkness that clung to the world...began to shimmer with light. But it wasn't a soothing light in the least.

Reiko cringed, bringing his arms up to shield his face. The -entire- area around them had just.... spontaneously... combusted. The trees...the buildings... even the tombstones of the transformed people...

All of them were being consumed... by fire.

"Of course..." Pigeon had one eye closed. His other eye was narrowed, its icy blue gaze set on Reiko's back. "The deepest fears that lay in humanity's soul...far exceed the creatures that lurk within the dark."

He smiled innocently... and turned the next page.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all. This chapter was decidedly hard to write -_-

Action sequences are generally hard to write in the first place... but this one was... even more so.

Why did I use German for Akihou's spells? Well its a part of his character... plus it sounds cool! ^.^

The only problem with using it... is that the spell check really hates me for it -.-

I find that sprinkling that sort of thing in adds a lot of flavor. But I wonder wether or not I should put up the translations for the spells...

Personally I like going to look things like that up.

And to Kisdota. I won't promise anything,but there is one thing I can guarantee you...this wont be a tragedy story. I generally write hero stories. Never was a big fan of the whole Shakespeare 'And they all died in end.' stories. _Shrug_

Till next time... R&R as ya like.

--KW


	20. Intermission 5: Sins of a Saint

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 5: Sins of a Saint

It was... dark.

All she could do was draw her knees to her chest and hold them tightly.

This place...

She really...

...didn't like this place.

A shiver. A windless cold.

This place... reminded her of something

It was an entirely different place in her memory... but this -feeling- was exactly the same.

She shivered again, and held her eyes shut.

_'I'm... alone...'_

Even in her short time upon the earth...the memory was fuzzy.

She supposed...most of the memories of her childhood were like that. Fuzzy. Gray around the edges.

Fading...

But the feeling remained. The sharp... cold sensation of sitting in the snow.

The stark and foreboding feeling of being alone.

This was how she was, sitting, waiting...

...for a mother that would never come.

_'It's...'_

She hated this feeling. She hated it because somewhere deep down in her heart... she couldn't help but feel...

_'...my fault.'_

Impossible. Irrational. And yet those are the thoughts of an adult. Perhaps... it would fade with age. After all... she barely even remembered what her mother looked like.

If it hadn't been for the photos... she was sure she might have forgotten completely.

Her mothers face would join the countless others...a featureless... blurry facade.

It had been her fault.

And now...she was alone. Again.

Her father worked so desperately.

An unskilled man, feeling his way through parenthood.

But she loved him dearly. It was because she loved him so much, however...

_'It's...'_

It was because she loved him, that she realized how lonely it was when he wasn't there. He was always at work. And despite everything he'd done for her... she wanted more.

_'...my fault.'_

She wanted... more. She wanted him to be around. She wanted him to smile at her...to laugh with her. To love her.

**Greedy.**

The little girl gasped. Was she...greedy?

Was she... asking too much?

**Selfish.**

She bit her lip. She was...selfish...wasn't she?

**Alone.**

A whimper. She hated that feeling.

'_But...why?'_ Why was she alone?

**Guilty.**

_'It's... my fault?'_ It was her fault? She was alone... because it was... her fault?

**Alone!**

Was she...supposed to be... alone? _'No...'_ Her big brother. Her warm and caring big brother had told her... she would never be alone. She always would be loved... by her father... and by her big brother.

**Greedy!**

She whimpered... putting her hands to her ears. So what?! So what if she wanted to be with people who loved her?! Why was that bad?!

**Selfish!**

Another whimper. That's... right...

She was greedy... and selfish. Who... could love someone like that?

She didn't...

The taste of blood found her as she bit her lip even harder, but she didn't care.

She didn't...

...deserve...

**Guilty!**

An image came to her closed eyes. Her smiling mother.

'_No...'_

An image came to her closed eyes. Sitting alone on the snowy curb.

'_It's...'_

An image came to her closed eyes. Her big brother... and the girl he loved.

'_my...'_

An image came to her closed eyes. Her big brother...and the broken body of the girl he loved.

_'...fault.'_

And tears began to fall. An unstoppable feeling arose within her.

She was someone who caused others to be alone.

**Alone!**

It was her fault.

She was...

**Alone! Alone! Alone!**

...bad.

**Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone!**

So this... was how it was supposed to be.

She could only ever be....

**-Alone!-**

Impossible.

Irrational.

Unreasonable.

Absurd.

And yet these thoughts that most would think...

...are not the thoughts of a child.

And the tears continue to fall.


	21. Genius 16: Dance of Snow & Flame

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 16: Dance of Snow & Flame

The first thing he realized... was that it was white. It was white and cold and wet. That came from being face down in the snow however.

"Haah...hah...."

He braced himself with one hand, even as it sank into the snow. Clouds of his breath wafted forward in front of him. His hair fell loosely about him, covered in mud and the loose flakes of snow as they slowly drifted to the ground.

"Haah...hah..." He swallowed deeply. His lungs were crying out for more air. They burned so hotly that he had a hard time imagining that it was snowing outside.

"Get up boy!"

The voice boomed. It echoed out over the courtyard of the mansion.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted one of the maids looking at him worriedly.

"Haah...hah..." He managed to crawl to one knee. Blood ran down the side of his face, only to drip off of him and stain the pure white snow a fleshy red.

"Is that -really- all you can do?!" The deep voice boomed again.

He stood... blood running down into his eye. He wiped it futilely. He was the scion of an ancient family of magi. He couldn't let it end at this.

The figure across from him smirked, seemingly pleased with the boys resolve. "No son of mine is weak..."

That's right. How many days had he done something like this? This grueling training. He'd lost count a long time ago. "The...Ryuujin..." The mere child narrowed his gaze, concentrating as much as he could. "...are not... weak."

The figure across from him nodded. His father... nodded.

The Ryuujin were the current face of a line of magi that could trace its ancestry back more than sixty generations.

The ruling council of Arch-magi that watched over the 'Clock-Tower' could trace their ancestry back at least seventy-five generations. Some as far back as a hundred and twenty generations.

But for a family with an ancient record, like his, sixty generations made them practically royalty among Magi.

Now that he thought about it, it was such a contradictory existence. The two things that a magus prizes the most are his secrets... and his lineage. Because, among Magi, it was considered a duty to pass on secrets to the next generation.

Actually, Magi as a whole were quite contradictory. They were separate from the world around them...and a part of it. They trusted no one and yet counseled and looked after each other. They hoarded their secrets from all eyes... only to pass them on to another.

"Haah...hah." Another deep breath and the child charged again.

His family was a long line of German Magi that were extremely proud of the things they accomplished. Others looked upon them like royalty and they looked upon themselves as royalty.

His father... however... was not German. He was Japanese. His mother had met the man during her time in America. There were many in his family, he knew, who looked upon the introduction of foreign blood as a taint to the lineage.

But they made an exception. His mother had already been a very talented Magus in her own right. But his father, an independent lone-wolf of a Magus, had talent unlike anything his family had ever seen before.

Besides... Magi were creatures inextricable from the concept of 'tainted.' They were people who delved into the deepest and darkest secrets of the world. They were seen as sinners and heretics who stole knowledge from God. That was why the Church had no love for Magi.

They, his family, made an exception for his father out of the sheer skill and talent he possessed. It seemed 'taint' could be washed away with results.

It was thought that a union between two powerful Magi, supported by the secrets of an ancient magi lineage would lead to a new level of power.

And that new level was named Akihou. A Phoenix bourn of Autumn.

But contrary to expectation...there had been absolutely nothing special about the boy.

He didn't quite know if the adults had thought him too young to understand... but he had vivid memories of his relatives calling him a failure right to his face. They had said a child of tainted blood would never amount to anything.

But he -knew- taint was nothing in the face of results. Those same relatives that scorned him...he would prove them wrong. He would throw their words right in their faces.

This completely ordinary child... would become...

...perfect.

The scene shifted... changed as simply as if someone had changed the channel on a television set.

Instead of snow covering his hands...there was only blood.

A summer from long ago. Another memory he knew well.

"Haah...hah..." His breathing was erratic. Blood coated the walls... the floor...everything around him was red. And in front of him, the corpse of the boy he had once called friend.

He had been attending an elite school governed by the 'Clock-Tower.'

Another contradictory thing. Magi, who so prized their secrets, came together and supported a school where young Adepts could learn the basics of the art.

Entirely contradictory.

It was there he'd met a boy that would eventually come to be someone he called 'friend.'

This place... was in the hallways of that very same school. The corpse in front him was his very same friend. The dagger that protruded from the boys chest, his own.

Despite their long friendship, the boy had... attempted to kill him.

All he could do... was stare at his own bloody, shaking, hands.

"So... it was your first time." A deep voice. A voice that he knew well.

"Fa...ther."

The tall man walked up behind him, peering at the corpse. "The Adalwen boy is it? I suppose that makes sense."

He turned. For some reason, his fathers face was cast in shadows. He knew every detail of the mans face and yet."Fa...ther?"

"They fear you, Akihou. They fear what you may one day be capable of." His fathers eyes seemed to completely disregard the corpse. "They sent this boy to befriend you, and one day...assassinate you."

The orange haired boy gasped.

"It's time you learned something that can never be taught. It can only be experienced." His fathers deep voice lowered. "In this world of ours, no one can be trusted. Not allies. Not friends. No one." He felt his fathers hands rest on his shoulders. "There are only enemies in the world. As long as you think that way... you will never feel like you are right now."

He looked down. It was true he didn't like this feeling. "No one... can be... trusted?" The brown haired boy looked at his bloody hands. "Not... even you?"

The shadowed figure that was his father seemed to smile as he crouched down to the little boys height. "Especially not me." His father rested both his hands on the small child's shoulders. "If it came down to a choice between the secrets of our family and you...Know this Akihou. I would choose our secrets every time." The older man dragged the small boy into a haphazard embrace, disregarding the blood entirely. "That is why you must become strong, Akihou. Strong enough to stop any enemy. Because... I don't ever want to have to make that choice...."

The scene flickered again. The 'channel' had been switched back.

The child was beaten back yet again. And yet again he impacted the snowy training ground with a thud. There was a distinct crack and pain raced up his arm. It was surely broken.

One of the maids gasped and ran to the side of the downed child.

"What is this... Aki?" His father sneered. "Is -this- really all you can do?"

The orange haired boy cringed. Even as the maid knelt beside him, trying to help him, all he could do was cough.

"Are you really this weak?"

The boy flinched. He -was not- weak.

"Will you leave it at this?"

He couldn't... He wouldn't. He struggle to a knee. Thankfully it had been his left arm that had been broken. He channeled magical energy into his right arm, his brown eyes squarely on his father as a series of glowing symbols appeared on his right arm. A Magic Crest.

The Crest was like a series of stored spells. Because they were inscribed directly onto the flesh, almost like a tattoo, there was no need for a lengthy chant to cast spells. The crest was one method in which Magi passed on their knowledge to the next generation. Sixty generations of magical research had culminated in the Crest that the boy wore. It would be his responsibility not just to pass it on, but to add to it before he did so.

His father narrowed his gaze. "Will you prove our relatives right? Will you amount to nothing?!"

The child growled again and angrily shoved the maid, and her help, away as he stood.

"Good..." His father slid into a loose combat stance of his own. "The Ryuujin are the strongest, Akihou. There is no enemy that we cannot defeat. Is that clear?!" The deep booming voice echoed out over the area.

"Crystal..."The small child's voice overlapped with another, similar voice. This voice, however, held the tone of being more mature. The same voice from two different ages. Akihou's Crest glowed with an ethereal light.

With one swipe of his arm. The image in front of him shattered like glass. Infinite shards rained down around him but they didn't bother him in the least.

The darkness receded. And the brown eyes of Ryuujin Akihou stared directly at his opponent.

Crow's small form leapt backwards as her illusions came undone. "Impressive...You...are....less fragile... than most."

Naoto blinked... what they had just seen was...an illusion? But it all seemed so... real.

Kanji struggled to his feet, his eyes squarely on the back of the orange haired mage. "Aki...hou...-san."

"What?" The mage sneered at the small black haired girl in a tuxedo. "Did you -really- think dredging up some old memories would be enough to stop me?" The boys fist clenched, and the magical runes flared even brighter than they already were. "Then you were... dead wrong."

Like lightning, his hand rose and a dark orb began to form there. "Καταρα των Ασθενεια."

The retort of a gunshot. Or at least, that was what it sounded like to Rise's ears. The dark bullet moved so fast that even Crow had no time to react. The curse of sickness struck the tuxedo-clad girl in the chest. Its dark energy splashing over her. She stumbled back one step... two steps... her back arched backwards.

She exhaled. In the all encompassing silence of the area. Her breath suddenly sounded like a ghosts whisper. Her upper torso snapped forward so far that she almost appeared humpbacked.

Crow rose a hand to her face, shadowed as it was by her wispy dark hair. "Yet again... you impress... me." Her voice sounded... different. It was almost like she was trying to hold something -back-. "You know.... high level.... exorcisms, German attack... magics, and even... Greek curses."

Naoto gulped. She had felt it. The dark orb that Akihou had summoned. Crow called it a curse...but there had been enough magic tucked away inside of it to sear its way clean through a regular human. A 'bullet' had actually been a remarkably good description.

But Akihou was grinding his teeth, looking far too seriously toward Crow. He was winning this fight. Or so it appeared at first glance. But Naoto could tell. She was sure Rise could as well, because of Kanzeons ability to analyze, but...

All these things Akihou had been doing, all these things Crow had called 'impressive' were having no effect on her.

The black-clad female Kuei raised her head just slightly. In the moonless midnight-like darkness, a single yellow eye was glowing with an eerie light. Crow had a hand over her face, in a manner not too dissimilar from Reiko's 'thinking pose' but this was entirely different.

"Heh...hehehe...." An eerie laugh bordering somewhere between innocent and psychotic. "Hah...hahahahaha..." The girl who, until this moment, had been utterly emotionless began to laugh. Her single visible eye focused directly on Akihou. "I....want....to...."

Kanji growled. This pressure, this sense of bloodlust, he'd felt it before. It was like someone had doubled gravity. Like someone had placed a giant boulder on his shoulders. An aura that threatened to crush him entirely.

"I...want...to...."

That's right. Now he could place it. Reiko's shadow. His senpai's shadow had been emitting a similar feeling.

Crow... had no reverence at all for this thing called 'life.'

"I...want...to..." She merely wanted to crush it. "...break... you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yukiko!"

The giant lance scraped the ground, casting rubble and flames at him. He cringed, forcing himself to fall back.

The giant patchwork beast was getting too fast to deal with. As an example, Yukiko's bloody form was crumpled up near a wall. It had brought its fist down near her, and unleashed a fiery explosion which resulted in her current state.

He took a breath. But even guarded by Yatsufusa's fire attributes...the heat was nigh on unbearable. The flames alone would have been a hazard enough, but the entire area was ablaze. The oxygen in the area was being burned away, making it difficult to breath.

Reiko leapt backwards, sword in hand. He cast a glance to the weapon and growled. It was practically useless against the Giant. Even his magic was--

His eyes went wide and he jumped to the side desperately as a giant hammer descended upon him, ripping into the building he'd had his back against. He took a few breaths as he watched the beast withdraw its lance from the wreckage of the building. The Lance was, of course, a lance.... but something that large, used merely to crush what was beneath it... In that sense... the lance could just as easily be a hammer.

The ashen haired boy sprinted to the side. Even his magic was useless against this beast. Maybe it was because he'd had the support of the magical environment in the world inside the TV, or maybe it had something to do with the 'world' they were currently in...but even spells that had worked against Ameno-Sagiri... the beast in front of him merely ignored.

It was like bringing a sling-shot on an African Safari and trying to kill a charging Rhino with it. Hell, at this point, he doubted a round fired from a tank could down this particular 'Rhino.'

Ice and Air were utterly useless in this intense heat. Fire did practically no damage and Lightning did only marginally more. Even his light and dark magic's were completely brushed off. The only spells that the patchwork creation even seemed to notice were his Megido spells.

The beast spun, its speed and agility on another level entirely for something of it's sheer size. During the spin, it dug its lance into the rubble it had created from the last attack. Yet again Reiko found himself dodging incoming artillery.

He dodged a particularly large stone and rolled to a knee. Physical and magical attacks were out... but that only left his Personae. But which one could he use?

It had to be powerful. Strong enough to actually fight and defeat this beast. But he couldn't risk Nanako, still trapped inside that gem as she was, getting hurt as well. That meant that the biggest ones were out. Certainly if he was actually able to summon Izanagi-no-Okami, he was sure his persona would win.

But it might just take Nanako down along side the patchwork beast.

He felt that strange feeling of being drawn toward the mighty creature. It was drawing in more magical energy. And that meant...

He cringed again...his ears were ringing. He could still feel the lick of the flames on his body as a wave of flame passed over him. The sheer amount of fire was beginning to overload even the protection he got from his persona.

He swallowed a curse before he could mutter it. Any persona that was weak to fire would be ripped to shreds as soon as he summoned it. Actually... he doubted any persona that -wasn't- immune to fire would probably be defeated here.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He seriously doubted he'd be able to summon more than one persona... so he -had- to make the right choice. But, there were too many damn variables. If he didn't summon the right persona, with the right plan of action, he was as good as dead.

He felt it again, that feeling of being drawn in. Reiko blinked. There was... something different about it though. Until now, the strange patchwork beast had simply drawn in energy and then released it in a massive wave.

But now, it felt like all the energy was being gathered in that lance of his. "Damn." He knew exactly what was coming. It was the beasts own bastardized version of what his own shadow had done when he'd been trapped in the world inside the TV.

Those gray orbs of his widened a fraction though. The beast shifted its stinger-like lance. The tip was aimed at...

"Yukiko!"

Reiko sprinted forward with all his might.

The beasts three snake-like tails snapped.

_'I can make it...'_ The boy-genius had his eyes set directly on Yukiko.

With a sound that could only be likened to an earthquake splitting the ground, the dog-like haunches that were the legs of the patchwork beast sprang forward. It's insectoid lance whirled with fire.

Reiko noticed out of the corner of his eyes... the fire all around them seemed to be drawn toward, and adding too, the fire of the lance.

He made it. Without even stopping, he scooped Yukiko up into his arms and ran.

And suddenly... the world turned white.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oie! Oie!" Pigeon landed easily on a telephone pole, his manga balanced on his head, across from the scene of the destruction. A few seconds longer and he'd have been caught up in the blast. "Seriously...I almost scuffed my suit."

He sighed softly, spinning on his heel to turn and look at the large beast as it withdrew its lance from the massive pile of rubble splayed out in front of it. The white-clad boy sighed in an over-the-top manner. "This is why I hate these kind of knock-down drag-out fights." He crossed his arms with an over-acted thoughtful looking face. "No class... no class at all."

These kind of fights were more Crows specialty. "Speaking of the little rascal..." His blue gaze looked out over the city as one of the larger office-like buildings collapsed with a rumble. His icy blue gaze narrowed into a squinted smile. "Wow... she must be having fun."

"This way!" Pigeon blinked as he heard new voices. Three people were sprinting toward the fire.

Yosuke growled, sprinting through the streets. He could -feel- the heat from where he was now. Not to mention of course, the fire lit up the darkened sky like some kind of beacon.

Chie turned a corner, keeping close on Yosuke's heels. "A-are... you sure that's where Reiko is?"

Teddie nodded. "I can smell sensei... Yuki-chan... and something weird." The former shadow growled. Whatever it was... it wasn't a shadow. It smelled completely different. He'd met up with Yosuke and Chie shortly after leaving Akihou. And almost as soon as he'd found them, they'd all heard a loud rumble and then the sky lit up. Of course... fiery red wasn't the most soothing of sights to see.

The three persona users rounded another corner and gasped. A wasteland. Or perhaps...a battlefield was a better word to use. Flame consumed everything. Stones and trees... buildings and cars...tombstones... everything. Rubble was flung in every which direction.

A burning battlefield. "Reiko-kun!!" Chie yelled out over the roar of the flame.

But there was no answer.

"Dammit." Yosuke inspected the wasteland in front of him. In the short distance he could see a massive monster. A patchwork creation of animals. "I guess -that- is the weird thing you were smelling."

Teddie nodded. "It's... not a shadow. But... Well... It doesn't smell anything like a shadow... but I somehow feel like its... similar."

Yosuke growled. "Doesn't matter. Reiko's in there somewhere and he needs our help!" He was about to step forward when another voice rung out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The three persona users jumped back. Sitting on a small wall, off to their left was a small child wearing a white tuxedo. He had his hands looped behind his white-haired head and was kicking at the wall like a small child might do.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chie growled.

Pigeon merely sighed again. "Me? I'm Pigeon. But...uhh... don't worry about that." He pointed to where the flames began... just a few yards in front of the three persona users. "You three won't last ten seconds in that fire."

"Wha--." Chie blinked in confusion.

However, Yosuke seemingly understood. "The ground Chie..." He stared at the asphalt inside the ring of fire. "It's melting."

Chie took a step back. It must have been ridiculously hot in there. _'Hell...It's hot here...It must be an inferno in there.'_ And even she realized... as an ice magic user... she would -not- do well in there.

"Who... no..." Teddie growled out, angrily pointing at the white haired boy. "What the hell are you?!"

"How rude." Pigeon leapt up off the wall and landed between the three persona users and the fire. "I really don't want to hear such a question... coming from a wanna-be human like you."

"Huh?" Teddie suddenly took a step back. "Wanna...be...?"

Pigeon tapped his nose. "You aren't the only one with a good nose. A mere shadow that forgot itself and became human. A wannabe like you... doesn't even deserve to breath the same air as me..."

The fire caused waves of heat to distort the air around the white clad boy. But for Teddie, whose eyes were locked on Pigeons, that was a mere after thought. Pigeons glowing blue eyes seemed to say 'I'll shred you to pieces.'

"What?" Yosuke and Chie stepped between Teddie and Pigeon. "Wanna fight?!" Chie dropped into a martial stance.

Pigeon merely shrugged non-committedly. A quirky smile on his face. "Just kidding, just kidding... Sheesh." He tossed a glance over his shoulder at the beast that was rampaging around yet again. "You're lucky. I prefer to watch a nicely scripted play... rather than participate myself."

Teddie gasped... the pressure he'd felt just then... the nervous, paralyzing pressure that had washed over him the instant he'd looked into Pigeons eyes had been...Well his heart was still beating rapidly.

"I just thought I'd warn you about the fire... that's all." He smirked at the three people in front of him."Besides... I'm not like Crow." He jumped back up to the wall and flipped open his manga.

"I don't like breaking toys... as soon as I get them."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko coughed, ignoring the coppery taste of blood. He peered around the corner he was currently hiding behind. The beast was roaring, probably annoyed that it couldn't find its prey.

His sword clattered to the ground, his arms too tired to hold both it and Yukiko. After a moment, he gently set the girl on the ground. They were hidden in a small alleyway lodged between two buildings. Even the fire had yet to reach this place.

He cringed again. That explosion had sent shards of stone in every direction. The shockwave, and the debris resulting from it... "Really... freaking...hurts..." He cringed again, focusing his thoughts. "Mediarama."

Slowly, energy streamed over both his and Yukiko's body, healing their wounds. For that he was thankful. He was -sure- he had at least a few broken ribs. He stopped counting the gashes and cuts a long time ago.

"Rei...ko...kun?" Yukiko cringed as she stirred from her unconscious state.

"Shh..." He knelt down and peered around the corner again. The beast had just decimated another building in its rampage. Still. _'I did... hear that... right?'_ Just before the attack had impacted...he'd heard Nanako's voice.

Just before the world had gone white... _'Onii-chan...'_

Reiko shook his head as Yukiko stood up beside him. "You... saved me?"

"Yeah..." Reiko smirked back at her. "You can kiss me later." He peeked around the corner again.

Yukiko gave him a dead panned look.

_'Run away...'_

Suddenly Reiko grabbed her hand and they sprinted out from the alley. No sooner had they done so than the massive beasts lance sheered off the top half of the buildings, sending rubble flying down.

Reiko paused... There it was again. Just before the creature attacked. He'd heard Nanako's voice.

Again, the great beast roared. This time its balled fist, charged with magical energy descended at them. It was the same attack that had knocked Yukiko out before. The two persona users tumbled away before the explosion hit him.

And Reiko's ears rung again. _'Run away...'_

Nanako was telling him to run?! He gritted his teeth, there was no way he could do that!

The lance shot out again

_'I'm...not worth it.'_

The world seemed to slow down... even he seemed to slow down. The lance crawled like a snail. His jump moved like a turtle. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

_'I'm...'_ He heard her sniff through her tears. _'I'm a bad girl. Run away... before...'_

A sudden impact brought him back to his senses. The world seemed to speed up again...and the beast roared.

"It's... focusing its magic inward?" Yukiko blinked. This was different from before. Before it collected magical energy and then released it. Now it was more like...it was sealing something away.

Reiko growled. He realized what was happening. Nanako. The little girl had tried to speak to him. Of course even he knew what she intended to say after 'before...' But... _'Why did she say... she was bad?'_ The beast roared yet again, and this time drew in more magical energy. Another wave of fire passed over them, flames licking at them from all sides.

"Reiko... kun..." Yukiko clenched her teeth. It was almost too hot the breath.

Reiko stared up at the creature. Izanagi had said that what was attacking them now were creatures 'beyond' shadows. Pigeon had said that this was a place of... fears. His gray eyes widened a fraction. It made sense.

It really made sense.

Shadows were the dirty truths about people. They were the truths that people usually shut out and ignored. They were the things that people hated about themselves. But they were... truths... none the less. They were almost... logical in that sense.

But creatures like the patchwork monster in front of him were different. There was no logic to a fear. You were simply afraid of something 'just because.'

Sure, there were those who were traumatized at some point in their lives... but generally... people who were afraid of heights had never actually fallen. People who were claustrophobic had never actually been stuck in a small space.

That didn't make them any less afraid, of course. Fear is fear. And sometimes, simply imagining something could be a great deal more fearful than the real thing.

The memory came back to him.

_'I told you...I opened her heart to this place.'_

Nanako had said she was bad. That didn't necessarily mean it was true... but in her mind... right now... it was true.

As he and Yukiko ducked behind some particularly large rubble, Reiko closed his eyes a moment. An entirely different memory coming back to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Amane-sensei..."

Still in his middle-school uniform, Reiko stood quietly at the bedside of the teacher whom he had mistakenly put in the hospital.

The school, of course, had labeled it an 'accident.'

They couldn't say anything -but- that. A once in ten generations genius simply -couldn't- do something like blow up an entire school room and put a teacher in the hospital.

Somehow... that so called 'fact' made it hurt even more. He clenched his jaw, adamantly refusing to cry.

The only teacher that actually smiled at him. The only teacher that actually praised him. The only teacher that didn't... fear him.

And now she was wrapped in bandages because of the burns.

He adamantly refused to believe that the whimpers in the room were his. No, the room was silent... except for the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

"I..."

How could he let it get to this?

He could rattle off mathematical equations that would make a college professors head spin. He could scribble an engine design on a piece of paper without even paying attention. He could give a lecture on Confucian philosophy in Ancient Chinese.

And yet...

"I.."

And yet... he couldn't... even control his own actions?!

"You're what? Reiko-kun?"

A soft voice. A voice that didn't accuse. It simply... accepted. The little gray-haired boy gasped. "Amane-sensei!"

She turned her bandaged head and looked at the distraught child by her bedside. After a moment... she merely... smiled. "You're what? Reiko-kun?"

He had no words to give that smile. She didn't hate. She didn't fear. She merely... smiled like some kind of Buddha. _'No...'_ It would be a lie of the worst sort...to say that he had no words to give that smile.

He did.

"I..."

But they were words... he'd never used before. The bandaged teacher in front of him never said a word... she merely... waited.

"I..." He swallowed. Why? He could lie a thousand different ways in a dozen different languages. He knew more words than some dictionaries. So why? Why were two simple little words so difficult to utter. "I'm...sorry."

She smiled even brighter. She knew, after all, that he had never uttered those words before. "I see..." She turned her vivid emerald gaze toward the roof. "But Reiko-kun...I'm sure you realize. Sometimes, an apology is simply not enough. Bad children...should be punished, right?"

The little boy cringed. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if reality would simply.. go away.

"Right?"

The soft words came to his ears again. He wanted to shake his head. He wanted to say... it was just an accident. But his voice refused to work. For the first time, he found he couldn't lie. That face. That voice. He couldn't lie to it.

So he nodded.

The bandaged woman merely smiled. The child in front of her had never been punished for anything. And because he'd never felt guilty for his actions... he simply continued to act bad. But now...he felt guilt. And it froze him on the spot.

He really was... a good kid at heart.

A good kid put into a situation entirely beyond his control. A child that bore the weight of a world full of adult expectations. Of course he sought to escape it. No child would want that. But because he was never punished, he never learned what was right and what was wrong.

It was funny really, that a genius like him could miss something so... simple.

She reached out a hand and gently tapped her exposed knuckle on his forehead. "There..." She spoke after letting her hand rest beside her. "A hit on the head... for a hit on the head."

And yet... Reiko stood there... his gray eyes wider than she'd ever seen them before. A small smile found its way to her face. The boy genius was bewildered. He didn't understand. He -couldn't- understand.

"I forgive you... Reiko-kun."

The shocked look on his face didn't change for several moments. But slowly... ever so slowly... tears leaked out of his eyes. As if losing all strength in his limbs... he collapsed against her hospital bed and cried. And cried. And cried.

Shiratori Amane smiled and rested her hand softly on his head.

-o-o-o-o-o-

'_That's right.'_ There was no use telling a child that he was wrong, if he or she did not realize it himself. It doesn't matter if the child did or didn't -do- something. If the child felt that they were bad... that they were wrong...

Then they needed to be set straight.

And first... that meant getting rid of the guilt.

It didn't matter what it was that they did wrong. His own wrong-doing had been a great one. Nanako's on the other hand... well he had a good idea of what it was.

A wry smirk found its way to his face. He -was- a genius after all.

What she feared. What she felt that she had done wrong. Most people would have dismissed it entirely. Nanako was a good child. No one could blame her for any wrong doings...especially the wrong that the little girl was blaming herself for right now.

She felt she had done wrong.

That was all that really mattered.

So... if she felt she'd done wrong, then she needed to pay for her wrongdoings. It was the only way to get rid of her guilt. Punish her...and then let her know... let her truthfully know...

...that she was forgiven.

Reiko cringed as the great beast roared again. "If it wasn't for this damn fire..." He bit the inside of his cheek again in frustration. If it wasn't for the fire, his choices of which persona to summon would be far greater.

_'Wait...'_ Reiko blinked. His memory flashed an image in front of him again. _'The fire..'_ The fire had reacted to that magically-boosted charge the patchwork Giant had done before. The fire around them had seemed to flow into the beasts attack. A sudden gasp... "I see... a home field... advantage huh?"

Yukiko blinked. She turned her gaze from the great monster to her boyfriend. "Reiko? What is it?"

Reiko smirked. "I've got an idea...but..."

"Hmm?"

"Yukiko... do you trust me?" Reiko stared intently at her.

She canted her head to the side in confusion. "Wha-... of course I do, Reiko-kun. But what's that..."

"There's no time." He glanced up at the beast. It took a step forward, it's intent to attack plain upon its figure. "I need you to summon Amaterasu and channel as much fire magic as you can into the area."

"Huh?" She blinked. She realized why he'd asked if she trusted him... _'That's a given though.'_ If she summoned her persona and did as he asked... she'd likely be drained entirely and out of the fight afterwards. "What are you going to do?"

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'm gonna fight fire... with fire."

Yukiko blinked. She had an inkling of what he meant but...Well... any doubts she'd had were erased by that smile of his. That look he got on his face. She'd seen it a few times in the past. A confident smile. A kind gleam in his eye. He practically -made- you want to trust in him.

She took a deep sigh, and steadied her feelings. Searching deep within herself, she found what she sought. The power that helped her and guided her. "Come forth!" A sparkling light shimmered behind her. More beautiful and radiant than any flame around them. "Amaterasu!"

The sparkling Goddess of the Sun twirled into existence behind the black haired girl. The radiant figure held up the _Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi._ The Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven gleamed in the firelight.

Suddenly what was a burning field began to turn into simply... a field of fire.

Reiko smirked. The patchwork beast was using the flames to generate energy. The flames fed off his energy and he off the flames energy. That was why he was always getting stronger and faster. The more fire there was... the stronger he became.

He'd noticed it before. How the beasts charge seemed to get 'powered up' by the fire. There was also the fact that the fire was overriding their persona's innate fire protection.

In short... it was a battle of wills. The fire was being controlled by the will of the beast. The fire was 'his.' But two could play at that game. He could 'steal' the fire away from the beast and make its weapon... his own.

The patchwork monster roared again. This time -it- was releasing more fire.

_'Perfect.'_

Now there was nothing to do but wait... and concentrate. Concentrate and focus his magical energy out over the area. He was thankful for all those hours he'd spent researching magic now. They suddenly didn't seem so... useless.

He searched deep within himself... and found what he sought. But he didn't bring it to the surface yet. Not yet. There wasn't enough fire yet. It wasn't hot enough yet.

The fire of Amaterasu, and the fire coming from the Giant beast intermingled. The fire grew ever hotter... ever higher.

He could feel it searing him. _'Not... yet...' _He clenched his jaw. If it was a battle of wills... he didn't need to be stronger than the beast... he just needed to break its will first.

The flames leapt higher and higher. Soon the 'field' of flames became more like a forest. The flickering flames jumping higher and higher into the air.

"It's... too...." Yukiko gritted her teeth, desperately trying to keep her focus.

The ground around them was melting... bubbling... even flowing like lava.

_'Not...yet...'_ Reiko forced himself to calm down. He stretched his senses out, forcing his will over the fire.

The beast roared and the battle of wills continued.

The flames leapt even higher, soaring past the tops of the buildings.

Suddenly, the beast let out a roar entirely different from its usual. This was... a roar of pain.

Reiko's gray eyes snapped open, a smirk on his features.

Yukiko gasped one last time... before she collapsed to her knee's "I...can't..." Amaterasu slowly faded away amid the giant walls of flame around them.

"It's alright."

Despite feeling like she could pass out at any moment... she forced herself to look at her boyfriend. Even over the deafening roar of the flames... he sounded so... calm. Her eyes widened. He -was- calm. His gray gaze was focused on the beast in front of them stumbling about and roaring in pain.

"These flames..." In his hand...held between his pointer and middle fingers... was a card. A glowing tarot card. "...are mine!" He held the card up as if releasing it to the sky. "Come forth!" The card he held shattered suddenly, before raining down around him like glass. "Phoenix!"

The fire around him distorted, warped and shifted. Suddenly...Yukiko heard the steady beat of a bird flapping its wings. Her gaze widened a sliver, as her eyes were suddenly able to make out the majestic looking fire-bird. It stood protectively behind Reiko... flapping its wings on either side of him.

A siren-like cry came from its beak.

Reiko inhaled slowly. The fire... didn't hurt at all anymore. Actually... it felt somewhat refreshing. This fire was under his control... under his will now. He exhaled and looked directly at the monster in front of him. "Nanako!"

As if to support his loud scream... the roar of the fire vanished for only a moment.

The Giant paused as well and Reiko -knew- somewhere... deep inside of it....the little brown haired girl had heard him.

"You said you'd been bad." It almost felt like time had stopped. "Bad children... should be punished... right?"

The creature stumbled backwards... as if it were afraid. _'No...'_ Yukiko amended that thought. -It- wasn't afraid. Nanako was afraid. But why was Reiko making her afraid?!

Reiko gripped his sword tightly in his hand. The great beast roared as if its will, which had been fleetingly usurped by Nanako, had been regained. A single image... a singular moment flashed in Reiko's mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"But..." Pigeon smirked again as he brushed aside some of Nanako's hair. "It's not -me- you should be worried about." He placed the small gem he'd retrieved directly on the little girls forehead. "It's this little one."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

He smirked. Pigeon's little one... hadn't been referring to Nanako at all. The Phoenix behind him flapped its wings yet again. Reiko settled himself and leapt upwards and backwards, landing squarely on the back of the vibrant fire-wrought bird.

The mythical animal raised its wings up high and, with a single booming thud, brought them down again, launching itself high into the air.

To Yukiko's shock and awe and even amazement. The flames that rose even higher than the buildings that surrounded them, soared into the sky, trailing along the sparkling green tail feathers of the majestic bird.

The 'forest' of flames was gone. An empty, charred lot was all that remained.

A stream of fire, like a shooting star, trailed after the firebird. Suddenly, for a single instant, the Phoenix hung in the air. Then, with an almost ethereal grace, the bird darted downward, plunging like a meteorite, toward the monstrous giant.

The fire that trailed the mythic bird paused in the air... as if it were confused. Suddenly, the stream of fire darted downward, following the bird.

Closer... closer...

Suddenly Yukiko gasped. Reiko leapt from the birds back mere yards before they would have impacted the patchwork Giant. The Phoenix, subsequently, burst into yet more flame.

Reiko fell, but his sword was aimed at one tiny spot. With a shout, he held his weapon with two hands, as if he were going to stab the monster. With all his might, he brought the tip of his sword down directly on a small almost entirely hidden little gem.

His aim was incredible in all actuality. The gem was no different in size than when Pigeon had placed it on Nanako's forehead. Yet Reiko had been able to pinpoint it and aim his sword directly on that spot.

For a single moment in space... nothing happened. With one last cry, Reiko held the sword in place, its tip still impacted on the gem. Freeing up one hand, he balled it into a fist, and brought it down like a hammer on the hilt of his sword.

In a sort of surreal silence... even Yukiko heard the cracking sound of a gem that had been split.

Putting all his power into his legs, Reiko leapt backwards, falling down unceremoniously to the ground. And yet... his gray eyes saw the fire...the flames he had usurped... the flames that had lagged only a second or two behind him. He saw them flow like some kind of spear of fire directly into the cracks of the gem.

The beasts roars of pain reached a whole new level. Of course... that was because Reiko had struck the 'true' beast... not just the 'shell' that surrounded Nanako. All the fire...all the fire Amaterasu had summoned... all the fire the beast had summoned... and all the fire from his own Phoenix.... all it streamed into the gem.

And suddenly... it was over. A moment of complete silence. The great patchwork Giant stood stark still. And then...the sound of something small shattering.

Reiko could just make out a tiny sparkle of light. The gem had been destroyed.

As if it could no longer support its own weight, the massive monster crashed to its knees... and then to its stomach.

Reiko released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The monster... began to dissipate. Wisps of dark energy streamed off its body until it faded away into nothingness.

And all that was left... was a small brown haired girl. She sat on her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Reiko smiled softly. It was time to finish the 'battle.'

He released his sword, letting it fall to the charred ground below him. Slowly he stepped forward, until he was standing right in front of Nanako.

"O....Onii-chan..." The little girl sniffed miserably. "I.....I...." She was desperately rubbing the tears away... to no real avail.

Reiko merely smiled softly and crouched down to her level. His gray gaze, patiently upon her. "You're what? Nanako?"

"I..." She stared at him through her tears. "I....I'm sorry."

Reiko's smile never so much as flinched.

This little girl was guilty of nothing.

Nothing at all...

But she had been punished for a wrong she felt she had committed. "Then..." he reached forward and slowly embraced her. "I forgive you... Nanako."

The little girl's eyes widened and her tears overflowed. She grasped onto Reiko's jacket tightly and cried...

And cried...

And cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Holy wow that's finally over! These things are just so darn hard to write.

But ya know... it feels really satisfying once their done.

On another note... since I left the previous intermission chapter empty of an A/N as I thought it would ruin the feeling..._Deep breath_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'm sorry Nanako! She's just too innocent to do this stuff to....

Oh well... it all turned out decently in the end...Wait... what's that? Oh right... It's not the end... Actually...it's far from over! ^_^

Till next time... R&R as ya like!

--KW


	22. Genius 17: Disillusion I

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 17: Disillusion I

"I...want...to...."

That's right. Now he could place it. Reiko's shadow. His senpai's shadow had been emitting a similar feeling.

Crow... had no reverence at all for this thing called 'life.'

"I...want...to..." She merely wanted to crush it. "...break... you..."

Akihou narrowed his gaze slightly. The change was so... sudden. Not just the little girls emotions... but her entire character seemed to change. His senses, used to feeling out the flow of magical energies, told him just how much energy was -radiating- off the little tuxedo clad girl.

He blinked.

She vanished.

Kanji had never seen such speed. But then...it was hard to even keep track of such speed with ones eyes. Reiko's shadow had taught them that.

If Crow's crossing the dozen or so meters between herself and Akihou made her the 'wind'... then Akihou was 'lightning' for dodging her attack. He ducked, the whistle of Crow's scythe passing through where he'd just been echoed in the magical silence.

The magical runes on his arm flared to life. He thrust an open palm upwards, towards Crow's head, and concentrated magical 'light' arced from his hand, aimed directly between Crow's maddened yellow eyes.

The small black-haired girl twisted almost unnaturally and the light passed harmlessly to the side of her. However, Akihou's attack seemed to have an effect none-the-less... just not the effect he'd hoped.

The girl grinned. The attack only seemed to make her more... excited! She twisted her grip on the unwieldy weapon and leapt forward, bring the scythe crashing down vertically on the orange-haired mage.

Rise held her breath. The scythe looked like it would split Akihou in two.

Said autumn colored boy raised his right arm and fed even more magical energy into the Crest. A single pulse of energy and a square of pure light extended out from the runes, like a small shield. He braced himself and threw all of his weight forward, parrying the massive curved blade of the reaping scythe. Following the move, almost immediately, he leapt backwards, thrusting his left arm forward. A small orb of light flickered into existence in his palm.

Another gunshot-like retort. Like his previous 'bullet of darkness' this 'bullet of light' flew forward just as fast as any real bullet. Crow's grin, however, only widened. She spun the long handle of her weapon so that the curved blade was pointing upwards. She swung the oversized weapon in the same direction.

Defying any odds that Naoto could think of...Crow 'split' the 'bullet.' The scattered energy left only small sparkles on either side of the dark-colored little girl.

_'She's...' _Akihou charged. Shining like two small suns, each of his hands held another orb of light. _'...mine!'_ He was well within her guard. He had her! All he had to do now was release the--.

A mistake.

An almost thunderous crack. Crow had spun herself, letting the long black handle of her weapon impact the side of her attacker. A body flew backwards, impacting the wall of a nearby building.

Rise released the breath she'd been holding. Not even fifteen seconds. Their rapid exchange hadn't even lasted that long. She could only wince, looking over at Akihou as he struggled to his feet. There were cracks in the wall, where he'd impacted the building.

Not to mention that cracking sound. She was sure Crow's weapon had broken a rib or two... but that impact that followed; She was surprised the orange haired boy was even on his feet after that.

Akihou coughed, ignoring the coppery taste of blood, even as it spilled over and dribbled down the side of his mouth. His body hurt... but even his brain hurt. Keeping up with the small girls attacks wasn't a matter of seeing where she would attack.

That was impossible.

All he could do was estimate. And even then... he'd barely been able to keep up with her. That... combined with the concentration he needed to use magic was making his brain hurt. A rough headache, the likes of which he hadn't had since he first started training in magic.

"Not...yet..." Crow's head lolled from side to side, until her maddened yellow gaze fell on Akihou again. "Not... yet!"

Akihou's eyes widened a fraction. Crow repositioned the scythe, slinging the weapon over her shoulder. Suddenly, the orange-haired Magus ducked. Crow had charged forward, leveling her weapon horizontally.

"Your... not... broken... yet!"

He flinched. The scythe had gone clean through the wall he'd had his back up against. He couldn't stay here.... or he'd be tripped up eventually. He rolled to the side and sprinted forward, before spinning and turning to face his opponent.

He needn't have bothered though.

Crow hadn't moved after her last attack. She spun her weapon, before letting it rest, yet again, over her shoulder. Calmly, she turned to face Akihou.

Her calm movements, contrasted with the wild look on her face, made Kanji shiver.

A snap.

A crack.

Suddenly, the building behind Crow collapsed, falling into itself. The dust and dirt it kicked up into the air clouded around the small girl, hiding her from view momentarily.

Akihou twitched. Her last attack... that slice... It hadn't -just- gone through the wall...but the entire building. _'What in the nine hells is she?'_

Rise gulped... she felt so... helpless.

Sure, she could summon Kanzeon... but what good would it do against someone like Crow, who could move so fast that she couldn't even process any information she was likely to garner.

Naoto was having similar thoughts. She -could- summon Yamato-Takeru... but...she was far from confident in her ability to do so in this world. The few times she'd done so...it had completely drained her of energy. She -had- trained quite a bit but...if she ran out of energy here, she was sure she'd end up skewered on Crows scythe.

She cast her blue gaze toward Kanji, injured and tired as he was from protecting them earlier. Then she turned her gaze to the left, glancing at the obviously worried Rise... No, fighting wasn't her forte.

Akihou was... losing this battle.

If she didn't do something... anything... they were -all- going to die here.

A high pitched whine broken the sudden stillness of the battlefield. "You're not..." Five stark red beams of light flew from the clouds of dust. They moved strangely, in angular patterns instead of the rounded patterns that Rise had seen Akihou use.

One from the left.

One from the right.

One from the upper left.

One from the upper right.

And one from above.

Akihou bit down a curse. The attack cut off any viable escape routes. That only left directly forward. Right where the enemy wanted him to go, he assumed. He pushed some more energy into his Magic Crest and formed the small magical shield of light again.

Putting it forward, he charged.

"Broken..." She flew out of the dust like the proverbial 'bat out of hell.' Holding her scythe almost like a baseball bat, Crow swung with all her might at Akihou as the boy charged her. "-YET!-" The blade of her scythe streamed 'black' light off the blade even as it impacted Akihou's shield.

"Ah--" Even his cry was cut off as he was sent flying backwards, into another wall. Yet, this time the wall gave before he did. He was sent flying into the house even as the wall still crumbled.

"Heh...hehehehe...." Crow giggled again.

Kanji pushed down a shudder. It was almost... too strange. A small girl, with such a maddened look in her eyes, and such a sick looking grin on her face. And yet her giggling sound almost... innocent.

It sounded no different than any other child's laugh.

Somehow,the dichotomy between what he saw and what he heard was unnerving him.

Naoto bit her lip. Crows gaze was fixed so intently on the hole she'd just created. She was waiting, the detective realized. Waiting for Akihou's counter attack. It was as if the small tuxedo-clad girl had completely dismissed the existence of the three persona users.

_'An opening...'_ Naoto closed her eyes. If she was going to get a chance to attack... this would be it. The entirety of Crows attention was on Akihou. She raised her hand and focused as much energy as she dared into her attack. "Megidolaon!" Naoto focused all the energy forward, directly at Crow.

A beam of pure energy shot out at the black-haired scythe wielding girl.

Crow's gaze never so much as flinched away from the hole where Akihou had been launched. She casually spun her scythe.

Naoto's eyes widened. Her scythe, still trailing that 'black' light, had knocked away her attack. The spinning motion of the scythe continued until it rested easily on her shoulder.

Naoto's attack had been... brushed off entirely.

"Stop!" The pain word came from the darkness of the hole that Crow was so intently staring at. A shadowed form emerged, one hand holding his side, the other braced up against the wall.

Akihou looked like he'd been put through a grinder. He was bleeding from multiple spots, including a large gash just above his left eye.

As bad as he looked, Rise realized, his insides must look much worse. This wasn't some manga...a person didn't get put -through- a wall without taking some serious damage.

The orange haired mage could barely stand. That he was standing at all was amazing.

"What the hell..."He gasped for air. "...do you think you're doing, woman?!" His brown gaze focused on Naoto.

The detective blinked in confusion.

All Akihou gave her was a growl. "Stay the hell..." He stumbled forward. "...out of -MY- fight."

"You idiot!" Naoto growled back. She was -trying- to -help- him. Even now, battered and bruised as he was, he was -still- being an ass. The Detective Prince -REALLY- did not like him. "Don't say something stupid like that... when you're half dead!"

"Now's not..." Rise looked on between the two of them. "...the time to be arguing, you know."

Akihou spit out some blood, before turning his scowl back on Crow. She was silent, but still had her maddened yellow gaze directed entirely on him. As quickly as he could force his pained body to react, he rose an arm and thrust it forward. "Οι πυρκαγιεc--"

Before he could even get halfway through his chant, he was forced to cough up blood again. Crows charge hadn't even been registered in his brain before the thick, blunt side of the curved scythe-blade had been cruelly shoved into his gut.

A mage needed to chant to cast most magics.

A human needed air to speak.

A mage with no air in his lungs... couldn't chant.

Crow grin spread even wider as a bit of the blood Akihou had coughed up splattered on her face. With seemingly no strain on her small frame at all, she lifted her scythe, with Akihou still bent over it, straight into the air.

Suddenly the curved piece of metal that had been supporting him was gone. The orange haired boy found himself falling, but not before searing pain struck his back. Crow had spun her massive weapon and brought the long haft of it down on the Magus' back as he fell.

Kanji gritted his teeth as Akihou cried out in pain for the first time in the fight. And somehow, he figured a guy who could fight like Akihou could... didn't cry out in pain all that often.

"Are... you...."

Pain. The feeling coarsed over his entire body. Even through the haze, though, he could make out Crow's voice coming from behind him.

She sounded like she was enjoying this.

"...broken...yet?"

Naoto bit her lip. If she did nothing... he was going to die.

He was an ass. An irritating, unsociable, egotistical, ass.

But she couldn't just stand here and watch a man die.

She closed her eyes... searching deep within herself.

Akihou cringed, forcing one hand forward, and then the other. _'I can't...'_ Every bone in his body ached. _'...let it...' _ His mind thundered with a pounding headache. "Haah...hah." His lungs burned. _'...end...' _His mouth filled with the iron-like taste of blood._ '...like this!'_

But still... he forced himself up. He was on his hands and knees.

"Your... not..." A sudden chill ran through his searing hot body. "...broken...yet?" She sounded even more... excited.

She forced the curved blade of her scythe between his legs. Akihou snapped backwards, as the tip of the blade was making for his chest. He forced his hands forward, grasping the blade.

It cut into his hands. The 'black' light that emanated off the scythe burned like acid.

But if he didn't hold this back, he was dead. Plain and simple. He threw whatever energy he could muster into his arms to hold the weapon off.

He didn't see Crows sick smile.

A sudden thud on his back. Crow placed a foot squarely between his shoulder blades and forced him down. Even with all his strength, inch by agonizing inch, the tip of the blade was getting closer to his chest.

"Come to me!"

Kanji gasped as Naoto's voice rung out. His gaze traveled to her. He watched her hold up a small glowing object. _'That's...'_

"Yamato-Takeru!"

The glowing Tarot card she held between two fingers, shattered.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko smiled. Nanako had cried herself to sleep.

"Reiko?"

The gray haired genius looked up. Standing beside him was Yukiko. She looked tired, but that didn't stop the soft smile on her features. He realized... she was holding _Asagiri_, his sword. He flashed her a soft smile. "She's asleep."

She couldn't help the warmth she felt. "Reiko, that was...amazing, what you did."

"I'll say."

The ash colored boy widened his eyes at the intruding voice. He gathered Nanako up in his arms quickly and leapt back with Yukiko still by his side.

Pigeon sighed as he bent down and examined a small blue shard. It was all that remained of the gem he'd placed on Nanako's forehead. "You guys really are something else." He held up the shard, as if he were examining it in the light, yet there was no light to examine it by.

"Reiko-kun!"

"Sensei!"

He turned his gaze toward the new voices, relief flooding his heart as he spotted Chie, Yosuke, and Teddie running up to him. Reiko turned his eyes back to Pigeon, even when his words were directed at his friends. "You're late."

"Not our fault you started the party without us, buddy." Yosuke smirked as he gripped his daggers, looking at the small boy wearing a white tuxedo.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" Chie put a protective arm across her friends shoulders.

"I-I'm fine." The black haired girl put on a reassuring smile, tired though it was. "It was pretty hectic there for a while though."

Pigeon rolled the shard of glass between his fingers, his squinted, blue-eyed gaze set on the group of persona users. The girl had summoned something he'd never seen before. Whatever it was... it had been -powerful-.

His gaze shifted to Reiko. Even though he too was a creature of magical origins, Pigeon would never have -dreamed- of seeing a real Phoenix. That alone would have been enough to give him pause, not to mention the power that Reiko had displayed -after- summoning the fire-bird.

The small white-haired boy tossed the gem-shard to the ground and crossed his arms. _'So that power is what this was all about then.'_ Pigeon didn't like being left in the dark. You couldn't pull strings all that well if you didn't know what was going on. After all, the only order he'd received had been to 'attack' these people. Nothing else.

_'But...'_ Pigeon glanced at each of the people in turn. _'If they each have that power...even I might not get out of this unscathed.'_ It was not in his nature to be forward and direct. Only idiots with too many muscles and no brains charged headlong toward a powerful adversary.

And they usually didn't live too long to boot.

If it was going to cost him his life...it wasn't worth it. That had always been his credo. '_Besides...'_ He smirked. _'I'm starting to wonder just how far these -humans- can go.'_

Teddie growled. "Are you just gonna stand there all day looking pleased with yourself?!"

"Yep." Pigeon answered easily, an amused look passing over his features at the vexed former shadow. "Well...to be honest...I think I've had enough fun for one night." He chuckled softly and turned.

"Wha--..." Chie blinked, looking at the small boy incredulously. "You're just gonna -run- away?"

Pigeon shrugged. "Seems that way." He leapt up on to the stone wall in front of him, before casting his gaze over his shoulder, his icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness again. "It's like I said before: I prefer to watch a nicely scripted play... rather than partake in one myself."

Yosuke growled... he had the distinct feeling that the kid in the white suit was making fun of them. "We -aren't- you're play things!"

"Tell that to Crow..." He chuckled at his own joke. He spun on heel and leaned forward, waving his hand side to side "Bai bai!" A sudden gust of wind, in what had formerly been a windless area.

Yosuke and the others raised their arms to shield themselves from the charred dust and ash being kicked up.

Reiko's gray eyes, however, never left Pigeons icy blue gaze, even as the white haired boy seemed to... fade away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Crow swung her scythe with all her might.

And yet the figure in front of her vanished.

It appeared behind her, and she leveled her scythe horizontally and swung again.

And again it vanished.

Yamato-Takeru's form was the smallest among the Persona users. He was actually no bigger than a regular human. When put up against monstrous entities like Rokuten-Mao, he seemed almost minuscule.

But he was fast.

The initial charge had taken even Crow completely by surprise. However, much to Naoto's chagrin, being sent through a building only seemed to make Crow even -more- excited.

Her scythe gleamed with that strange 'black' light, even as she swung it at the Persona in front of her. Yamato-Takeru flew cleanly over the attack, bringing down the katana it wielded with a heavy hand.

The clash of its blade against Crows scythe rung out over the area.

Naoto forced her eyes open. Sweat poured down her forehead. She had to direct her persona...this fatigue was nothing that couldn't be ignored.

With Rise's help, Kanji had managed to recover Akihou. It seemed the orange haired mage had -finally- succumbed to unconsciousness when Naoto's persona had taken over the battle.

Crow slid backwards, an unholy smile on her face. She raise a hand from her scythe as a red glow culminated in her palm. Four red beams of light flew from her palm, traveling in angular patterns, even as they flew directly for the persona.

Yamato-Takeru's officer-like form rose a black-gloved hand. A light not too dissimilar from what Akihou had produced earlier formed in his hand. Four threads of white light flew out, arcing toward and intercepting each beam of red light.

Crow charged forward, her scythe flashing dangerously toward the streamlined persona. Each slash was met equally with its sword. Before long the two figures found their weapons locked in a clash. Crows maddened yellow eyes were locked studiously on the persona's own yellow gaze, hidden as it was behind that sleek black-visored helmet.

There came a high pitched whine, a formation of energy. Crow's brow twitched as she noticed dark energy collecting in the Persona's free hand.

The sudden blast sent the small black-clad girl flying backwards and through a wall.

_'Poetic justice...'_ Naoto smirked, even as she raised an arm to wiped the sweat from her brow. Her shoulders heaved up and down with every breath. The strain of summoning and controlling a persona in this world was ridiculous. She felt like she'd collapse any minute.

If they'd had -this- kind of strain on them during their fights with Ameno-Sagiri or Izanami, they'd -never- have won.

A wave of sheer darkness seared across the ground, straight out of the hole that Crow had made. Like some kind of blade of darkness, it flew across the ground, directed precisely at Yamato-Takeru.

The Persona leapt nimbly to the side, letting the 'blade' slice into another building. But even as the white and blue form of Naoto's persona began its dodge, Crows small frame charged out from the rubble of the building she'd been knocked into. Her scythe had been leveled horizontally, aimed directly at the persona's chest.

The ring of two blades clashing. The nimble swordsman persona was pushed back a few yards.

"Heh...hehehehehe...." Crow wrapped both hands around the long hilt of her weapon. "Hah...hahahahaha." Her yellow eyes were locked on her enemies. Yamato-Takeru stood protectively between the three persona users and Crow. "This is..." She raised her unwieldy weapon, holding it diagonally up and to the right. "So...much...fun..."

Suddenly, her weapon seemed to start 'leeching' dark energy from the world around them. Wisps of dark energy began flowing toward the long curved blade of her scythe.

Naoto growled. She didn't have much more left to give. And every time she pressured the scythe-wielding girl, the strange enemy only pressed back even harder. _'Just... how strong... is she?'_ Her shoulders heaved up and down with every breath. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder, at Rise and Kanji, who were both looking at the fight with worried expressions.

The unholy glee on Crow's face seemed to grow as her scythe took in more and more dark energy. It was a situation similar to that orb Sayako had made. She didn't need any special skills to -feel- the ridiculous amount of energy being gathered in the weapon. If this was anything like what Reiko's shadow had done in the other world... she wasn't sure she could manage anything to block it.

Even more energy coarsed over the wicked curved blade that Crow held.

Naoto gulped... if she released that energy... she very much doubted she'd get out of it alive.

"Crow..."

"Huh?!" The black haired girl seemed to gasp.

Standing beside her, practically touching shoulder-to-shoulder, was a white haired boy in a white tuxedo.

Pigeon had one hand resting on the long shaft of Crows weapon. Practically as soon as he had touched it, the dark energy that it had been collecting dispersed harmlessly.

He was facing the opposite direction of Crow, so he had his back to Naoto and her friends. Because of that, the detective couldn't be sure, but she thought he had an open book or manga in his other hand.

He appeared to be reading lazily from it.

Rise stared at the duo in shock. One instant it had been just Crow... and the next that boy in white had been standing there. She hadn't sensed him at all. _'Just...what -are- these two?!'_

"Pi...geon..." Hearing the white-clad boys voice seemed to restore Crow's former state of emotionless-ness.

"It's time to go." Pigeon sniffled lightly, turning a page in his manga.

Crow blinked, staring at him oddly. "But...I'm...not...done..."

"Crow." Pigeons voice came off as patient yet strict.

"But..."

"Crow." Slightly more terse this time. "It's not my fault you played around too much, is it?"

All the tension seemed to leave Crow's body, as if she'd given up. Her scythe lowered. "No..." Despite her emotionless state, her voice sounded slightly pouty.

Pigeon merely smirked and snapped closed his manga. "That's a good girl." He spun on heel and smiled brightly at Naoto, Kanji, and Rise. "See you around..." He waved nonchalantly at them.

"Good...bye..." Crow bowed politely.

Naoto blinked in confusion. _'The enemy is... retreating?'_ Naoto's gaze didn't leave them, even as the two child-like people in front of them seemed to simply... fade away in a gust of wind.

"We're...saved?" The relief in the auburn-haired idols voice was evident to all them.

"Seems...like it." Kanji was confused.

_'Yes... we're saved...'_ Naoto collapsed to her knees as Yamato-Takeru faded away. _'But only by a whim of the enemy.'_ Somehow, that thought left a bitter taste in the female detectives mouth.

Though...

At the rate they'd been going; she should probably consider herself lucky. Had that fight lasted much longer, they'd probably have ended up dead. She breathed in one last time and exhaled slowly.

There was a sudden crack, sounding like breaking glass, that echoed from every which direction. Naoto's eyes went wide as she realized what that meant. "Quick... hide!"

"Huh?" Kanji glanced at her, still confused.

"Just follow me." She glanced up. From a central point in the inky black sky, cracks spread out in a spider webs worth of directions. If they suddenly 'reappeared' in the regular world all beaten and torn up, people would ask questions. Not to mention the fact that Akihou looked almost dead.

The sound of shattering glass hit their ears yet again, and suddenly shards of darkness rained down on them. She crouched beside Rise as Kanji set Akihou down behind some bush's in a nearby park.

The unnatural darkness and silence around them vanished, and was replaced with a starlit sky and bright moon over head.

The sounds of evening hit them. Cars in the distance, insects and birds chirping.

It seemed... like they'd returned to the regular world

Naoto finally allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief.

"It looks like... its finally over."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky fell for the second time this night.

The sound of shattering glass echoed all around them.

But rather than being followed by complete and utter silence, like last time...just the opposite began. Sound and light took the place of silence and darkness.

_'Well...'_ Light was a relative term. Reiko smirked. It had been dusk when they'd first been trapped inside that strange dome of magic. Now it was full-on night time.

The fog faded, and the tombstones returned to being regular people.

Yosuke was awed. It was one thing for the darkness to recede like that... but the entire battlefield faded.

All the charred remains of the battlefield, all the rubble and ruin left in the wake of Reiko's battle...

It was as if none of it had ever existed.

Chie blinked. A person that had only seconds ago been a tombstone was back to normal and walking on as if nothing had ever happened. "What... in the world...?"

"Does it matter?" Reiko smirked, adjusting his grip on Nanako's small frame. "Lets get her inside..." He took a step forward, but was suddenly assailed by fatigue. It seemed his adrenaline high had finally worn off.

Yosuke had barely managed to grab on to Reiko, only just keeping the gray haired genius from falling into the dirt.

"D-damn. That took more out of me than I thought it would." He turned his gaze toward the smaller blonde haired boy at his side. "Sorry, Teddie... but could you take Nanako?"

The former shadow merely smiled brightly. "Sure thing, Sensei..."

"Thanks..." Reiko leaned heavily on Yosuke. "Lets go. We can rest inside my apartment."

Chie lent her shoulder to Yukiko as the small group made their way up the stairwell and into Reiko's own apartment.

Yosuke set the tired ashen-featured boy down on the couch while Teddie went to lay Nanako's small frame down on the bed in Reiko's room.

Chie set her black haired best friend down next to Reiko and sighed softly. "You two look like you've been to hell and back... you know that?"

Reiko merely smiled tiredly. "Sounds about right..."

"Yeah." Yukiko squelched a giggle of her own. "Didn't you see all that fire?"

Yosuke merely rolled his eyes. "Great." He crossed his arms, a look of mock annoyance crossing his face. "Yukiko-san's picking up Reiko's twisted sense of humor."

"Two Reiko's huh?" Chie smirked at her cynical boyfriend.

"The world couldn't handle two of me." Reiko chuckled, leaning back against the couch.

Yukiko rolled her eyes. She knew her boyfriends ego had an edging of light-heartedness around it, but sometimes even that wasn't enough to stifle the sheer arrogance of it. A sudden thought entered her head. "Oh! Someone should call Rise-chan or Naoto!"

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah...Hopefully those guys are Ok."

Chie flipped open her cellphone, feeling slightly relieved when she saw that she did indeed have a signal again.

Reiko watched Chie speak excitedly for a few moments, _'Damn...' _He noticed her words were suddenly being tuned out. _' I really... '_ He closed his eyes for a moment. _'-am- tired.'_

No sooner had he done so, than he'd fallen into blissful slumber.

"Uh huh...Right. Good." Chie nodded. "Alright... We'll see you tomorrow." With a flick of her wrist, she flipped the phone closed. She quickly turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "It seems like they're alright."

"Shh..." Yosuke held a finger up to his lips.

Chie blinked in confusion, until she followed Yosuke's other hand, pointing directly at the couch. She couldn't help but smile softly. Reiko had his head leaned backwards, his rhythmic breathing a tell-tale sign of slumber. Beside him, it seemed Yukiko had also fallen victim to her fatigue. She had her body shifted slightly toward Reiko, and her head leaning softly on his shoulder.

"They must have had one heck of a party." Yosuke commented off-handedly.

Teddie smiled softly, as he re-entered the room.

"How's Nanako-chan?" Chie turned her attention toward the blonde.

"Sleeping soundly." He spoke quietly, so as to not wake up Reiko or Yukiko. "How are Rise-chan and the others?"

"They're okay." Chie sat down on the floor with a tired sigh. "It looks like they had a hard time too."

Yosuke mimicked her and took up a position on the floor. "Looks like we got off easy then."

Chie nodded. "Looks that way. They're at Naoto's place right now. Apparently that Akihou guy from before got really roughed up."

Teddie gasped softly. "Akihou..." The former shadow had seen first hand what the mage had been capable of. If -he- had been seriously injured then the opponent must have been very strong.

"They're looking after him over there." Chie sighed softly. "But other than Naoto being basically in the same shape as those two..." She nodded toward Reiko and Yukiko. "It looks like everything came out pretty good on their end."

"So we all survived... some how..." Teddie sighed softly. "Then everything's fine."

Yosuke crossed his arms with a light sigh of his own. _'Somehow... I don't think it's that simple.'_ He very seriously doubted the idea that the child in the white tuxedo was weak. It was just a gut feeling really, but he could only think that the enemy had let them off the hook this time.

They were lucky, he supposed.

But somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that the events that had only just come to a conclusion had been little more than... a cordial greeting.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all!

I've said it before... but ill say it again... action sequences are SUCH a pain to write out. I'm tired!

Actually, it's rather ironic... I had a harder time writing the ending to this chapter than I did writing the fight scenes.

Though I bet some people are glad to see arrogant Akihou brought down, huh?

Till next time... R&R as ya like

--KW


	23. Genius 18: In The Wake

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 18: In The Wake

Hot.

His body felt...hot.

It almost felt like every cell was burning up.

Akihou inched open his eyes. The bright lights and blurry images hurt to look at.

"Hey." A soft, feminine voice.

"Shiro...gane...?" His throat was dry and raspy.

Naoto smirked. "So you're alive after all. Well..." She reached over and removed a cloth from his forehead. "I guess you get points for being stubborn."

"Wha-?" Where was he? He couldn't remember what had happened. _'Oh...wait...'_ The images of the fight came back to him. He groaned, trying to sit up.

Pain. Pain raced through his body. From the tips of his fingers, from his toes... everywhere. It felt like each bone in his body was vibrating. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down to the bed.

"Don't push yourself. You're lucky to be alive at all, considering the wounds you had." Naoto sighed. It had been some hours since they'd managed to scramble back to her fathers mansion. She thanked whatever divinity was watching over her for the fact that her grandfather, and his servants, happened to be in Hokkaido at the moment. Her grandfather was counseling the police there on a series of thefts.

It would be downright impossible for the female detective to explain matters to the old man. Especially considering the fact that she and her friends were so beat up and carrying a half-dead boy with them. Of course, lying to one of Japans most renowned detectives was nigh on impossible.

"Where...?"

"You're at my mansion." She explained simply, as she replaced the now wet cloth on his forehead. "I've given you what first aid I can, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow for one of my senpai to heal you."

He cringed, trying to ignore the dryness in his throat. However, what he couldn't ignore... was the heat. "It's... so..."

"Hot?" Naoto smirked. "I'd assume so. You're running a fever of over a hundred degrees. One hundred and two... to be exact."

Ah. So that's why he felt so muggy. His limbs felt like they were made from lead. His vision was blurry. His brain pounded so bad he almost thought someone was attacking him with a hammer.

And he was -tired-. More tired than he could recall being in a very long time. "What... happened?"

"We survived... somehow." Naoto sighed, brushing out the wrinkles in her short sleeved shirt. She'd discarded her coat and hat some time ago and was left in a simple white T-shirt and dark shorts. "The enemy retreated. Don't ask why... I don't really know myself."

The dark haired detective sighed as she crossed her arms. It really was a mystery. Crow had been gearing up for the finishing blow... that much had been obvious. _'That... white-haired boy.'_ There was something... odd about him, though she couldn't quite place it.

She turned her gaze to her two friends and smiled softly. Rise was sleeping soundly, bundled up on an old leather chair. Kanji, as well, slept peacefully on a nearby couch.

As soon as they'd managed to get back to the mansion, they'd done all they could to stabilize Akihou. Without healing magics of their own, their options had been limited. Rise had spoken with Chie over the phone, and they had found out their friends had made it out as well.

But no sooner had that come to pass than the adrenaline high that had been keeping Naoto going had ended. She'd almost fallen asleep standing up.

That had been a few hours ago, which was why she was now awake at... three A.M. She tossed the clock a dirty look as it continued to tick away. Her gaze returned to Akihou's bandaged form, and she couldn't help a frown.

It was true that they were probably alive now -because- of him... but she'd returned that favor right back. She just wished that he wouldn't be so damnably egotistical. His words, from his own battered body, about how she should stay out of his fight -STILL- made the detective ace bristle with anger.

"Shiro...gane..."

The Detective Prince blinked as her focus returned to the boy in front of her. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over. Obvious signs of the fever.

"You..." He was probably passing out. "...look better..." Even his words were soft. "...without the hat."

Naoto flushed crimson, even as her breath was caught in her throat. He hadn't even given her time to respond before returning to unconsciousness. _'It....it's just the fever talking!'_ People often said or did strange things while suffering from a fever. Right. There was no way the unsociable person named Akihou would ever compliment someone.

Especially her.

The dark haired girl grumbled lightly. "Don't say stupid things like that..."

She -really- didn't like him. Not in the least. No way.

But her traitorous cheeks kept blushing.

"...idiot."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bacon?

He liked bacon.

Especially when it was crispy.

It was an odd thought to have. But in his semi-conscious state, the oddity of the thought was far from his mind.

Yosuke inched open his eyes, as his senses returned to him. Light flooded his eyes as the sound of something sizzling came to his ears. _'Ahh... That's why I thought about bacon.'_ He sniffed the air hungrily.

He groaned as he woke up, sitting up from his spot on the floor. Sometimes... he really hated chivalry. He cast a glance toward the plush reading chair off to the left of the couch. Chie was curled up, comfortably asleep. He cast his eyes around the room slowly, still in the process of working away the grogginess of sleep.

Yukiko and Reiko were still on the couch, lightly pressed against one another in their sleep. Teddie was still sleeping near the window. _'Wait...Who's cooking...?'_ If they were all asleep then....

Yosuke blinked rapidly, jumping to his feet. "Nanako-chan?!" His voice was quiet.

The little brown haired girl was humming softly, stepping around the kitchen with a practiced light step. On the stove was a pan currently frying bacon, and another pan frying eggs. "Oh? Yosuke-san?" The little girl smiled and turned to him. "You're awake huh?"

"Uh..." He blinked, caught entirely off guard by the small girls cheery casual-ness. "Y-yeah... I guess I am." He briskly shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" This time Nanako seemed confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled softly and returned to checking on the breakfast. She was glad she'd started learning to cook more things. A simple breakfast like this was easy to make.

"But..." Yosuke canted his head to the side. "Yesterday..."

Nanako canted her head to the side softly. "Hmmm?" She paused for a long moment, a serious look on her face. "What happened? I don't really remember." She crossed her arms over her chest with a confused look. "I went out to get some food for Onii-chan... then I woke up here and saw everyone." She shrugged, pausing to shift the bacon around a little bit. "But I feel... really good today for some reason." She smiled brightly.

"Then that's fine." Another soft voice. Yosuke turned to see Reiko gently disentangle himself from Yukiko and stand up.

"Onii-chan!" The small girl scampered out of the kitchen to hug Reiko.

Before Reiko bent down to her level, Yosuke caught the implicit message sent by Reiko's ashen gaze. _'She... doesn't remember.'_

"I had a strange dream..." Nanako smiled softly.

"You did? About what?" The ashen haired boy indulged the small girl.

"I don't remember too well..." Nanako brought a finger to her lip in thought. "I was scared... But Onii-chan and Yukiko-oneesama were there." She smiled at her big brother. "I think that's why I woke up feeling so good."

_'I see...to her it was all just a long dream.' _Yosuke smirked. It was probably better that she thought it all a dream. It certainly made things easier on the persona users. Though... with all the strange and wondrous energies that had passed through Nanako since the start of their adventures...

Susano's chosen had to wonder just was lay in store for the small brown haired girl in the future. 'To_ be honest though...'_ Yosuke didn't want the small girl to awaken to any strange power. Strange powers, like their personae, or even something as quote-unquote mundane as magic, tended to come at a price. '_With power... comes responsibility, as they say.' _The strange attracted the strange. Case and point, their previous adventure, and their recent trials as well.

Someone like Nanako deserved to live her life in peace and happiness.

"That's rea~~~~~lly cheesy, Nanako." Reiko tossed a teasing smirk at the small girl.

But she had learned to play this game too. After all, she -had- lived with her big brother for a whole year. "Onii-chan's mean." She sniffed. "And after I went to all the trouble to cook breakfast too..."

Reiko couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. So she wanted to use the guilt trip on him did she? "Alright... alright. You win Nanako. I'll be good."

The brown haired girl smiled brightly before running back into the kitchen.

"That was rather cute."

"Sure was."

Both Yosuke and Reiko turned to see Yukiko and Chie, looking at the ashen-featured boy with matching smiles.

Reiko realized their gazes and blushed softly in embarrassment. He cleared his throat, intent on changing the subject. But he didn't have to.

"There... everything's done!" Nanako announced happily. "Breakfast is ready!"

Lured by the smell of the food all four youths made for the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we wake Teddie?" Yukiko glanced toward the blonde boy sitting near the window. He seemed entirely content in his dream world.

He was even drooling a little.

"Do we -have- to?" Yosuke sighed softly. He knew all too well how energetic and irritating Teddie could be after waking up. Frankly it was something that he'd never get used to.

"Don't be mean to Teddie!" Nanako spoke up softly. It was a soft voice... so why did Yosuke feel like he was suddenly standing on pins?

Her smile was soft. But Yosuke saw the scariness beneath that smile. She was smiling, almost exactly as she was before but this time it seemed to say... 'If you're mean to Teddie, no breakfast for you.'

Chie merely chuckled. "I'll go wake him up."

Yosuke watched, or rather... felt Nanako shift from her sharp smile back to regular bright smile as she began dishing out the breakfast. _'Man..._' He shook his head. Nanako was a cute child. _'In about eight or nine years... she'll probably be a real knockout.'_

But she was also very motherly. She knew when to be sharp and when not to be, even if she still had a few of the selfish trappings of a child left within her. Dealing with her 'big brothers' sometimes twisted personality had given the girl an eerily acute sense of working her way around troublesome personalities.

Beauty. Brains. And the ability to get what she wanted,just by smiling.

If the current trend said anything at all....

...he almost pitied any guy who tried to woo her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pigeon yawned softly as he leaned against the railing of a tall skyscraper.

"Hrmph..." A stern, no-nonsense voice drifted up from across the place where he stood. "I didn't expect -you- of all people to come back defeated..."

Crow stood so still that her small frame seemed almost like a miniature statue beside the smiling Pigeon.

"Oie-ahh...Oie-ahh." The white haired boy canted his head to the side playfully. "It's bad to spread lies you know."

"Lies?" This time it was an amused, feminine voice. "You -did- come back empty handed."

"Maybe." Pigeon responded easily. "But I was only told to greet them...not bring back any souvenirs." The small boy in the white tuxedo chuckled softly. He was standing on the roof of the skyscraper as the wind howled softly around them. His squinted, fox-like smirk rose to look at the vast starry sky.

"Are you an idiot or something?" A harsh, critical voice spoke up.

"Something!" Another easy response from the white-clad boy. In response, the critical voice growled.

The feminine voice chuckled in sudden understanding. "Oh? Could it be that little Pigeon is actually interested in our newest prey?"

"Maybe." The boy shrugged vaguely. "But I guess... it was pretty fun." He crossed his arms and canted his head to the other side. "I saw some interesting things. Crow had fun too, didn't you? Crow?"

The black haired girl blinked once, twice, a third time... and canted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

Pigeon chuckled. "Never mind." He patted the girls head softly. Crow clenched her eyes shut and swatted the boys hand off her head. In response Pigeon put his hand back on her head. She swatted it off again. On again. Off again. On again. Off again.

The critical voice sighed, watching the display continue. "The brats are useless... as always." The figure rose, his violet robes fluttering in the breeze around him. "I guess that makes it my turn."

"Heh..." Yet another voice rung out. "You're just as useless, though."

"What was that?!" The violet robed figure growled.

"You heard me." The newest voice was somewhat lackadaisical. "I'll go with you. Then you won't be so useless."

The violet-robed figure was about the growl out a retort when he was overridden by the first, somewhat stern voice. "Well... well... The guy who never wants to do anything is volunteering."

The feminine voice chuckled. "This -is- a surprise. What has -you- so motivated?"

"Heh." A long sigh, as if the lackadaisical voice found it irritating even having to explain himself. "The brats... are always bored. I just wanted to see what caught their eyes... that's all."

Pigeon merely smiled. "Maah. Maah." He rose his hands in a placating gesture. "That can wait... can't it?"

The stern voice sighed. "That's true. There are other things that need to be taken care of first."

"You take care of it." The lackadaisical voice yawned sleepily.

"Yeah." The violet robed figure nodded in agreement "In the mean time, I think I'll..."

"...go buy some juice for me." Pigeon quickly interjected.

"...go buy some juice for yo--." The harsh voice paused a moment. "The hell's with that?! Why do I have to buy juice for a brat?!"

"Because I'm thirsty?"

"Why you....!" The figure in the violet-colored robe growled.

The feminine voice chuckled. "Maybe Pigeon -should- go with you. You seem to make quite a pair."

"Don't put me on that brats level!"

"Why not?" The stern voice seemed amused as well. "You'd make a great _Manzai _pair."

"This -isn't- a comedy act, dammit!"

"I get to be the _Tsukkomi_, right?" Pigeon smirked.

"Obviously." The feminine voice answered, still amused.

"Stop ignoring m--.."The owner of the harsh voice paused a moment. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Why do -I- have to be the _Boke_?!"

"Because you're an air-head." The stern voice answered, as if it were obvious.

Crow nodded sagely, though she still kept herself silent.

"Aww geez..." The harsh voice growled, as if he were fed up. "How'd I get put on the brat's level?!"

"It's...very...very...obvious." Crow's calm and emotion-less voice finally chimed in.

"You're more of a brat than they are..." The lackadaisical voice added in as well, though his voice went unheard as it was drowned out by the yelling behind him. Apparently the violet-robed figure had decided to vent his anger on the unresponsive Crow."...Idiot."

-o-o-o-o-o-

He was...beaten.

Defeated in every sense of the word.

Just the thought of it made his blood -boil- over. What had all the grueling training...all the blood and pain he'd gone through... what had all of it been for?

He was the scion of two powerful Magi. He was the shining hope for an ancient legacy of Magi. And yet, when he'd been born...all he had shown was disappointment. He wasn't talented. He wasn't born with any stand apart abilities. No... he was entirely normal.

Yet...against the scornful gazes of his own family, he had risen to the challenge. Through nothing more than sweat and blood, an entirely normal boy had become a Mage that had been recognized by his family. He had washed away the 'taint' of his blood by producing amazing results one after the other.

He had become strong.

But what was the purpose of it? Why had he sacrificed so much, only to be soundly and easily defeated.

Akihou cringed inwardly. Even as the teacher droned on and on in her lecture, the orange haired mage paid it no mind. His mind refused to stop showing him images of the fight.

The absolute best that he could muster had been shrugged off by that strange black-haired girl. He'd been... dismissed... entirely and thrown aside like yesterdays trash.

The feeling welling up inside his heart... he doubted there was a name for it. A mish-mash of wounded pride, embarrassment, shock, anger, fear, disbelief... The list went on.

The only thing he could call it was... 'Defeat.'

He clenched his teeth even as the word rang out in his mind.

It had been merely a few days since the battle. Life had returned to normal for the group of Persona users. And yet, even the average people that made up the majority of his classmates had taken notice of Akihou's foul mood.

Rise watched the orange-haired boy as he practically stared a hole in his desk. She knew all too well that his mind was elsewhere. Akihou had made a somewhat infamous reputation out of being foul-tempered. But his current mood far exceeded the norm.

Rather than simply ignoring him, as most students usually did, they actively went out of their way to avoid him now.

Not that the brown-eyed boy seemed to care.

Naoto let her gaze shift from the board over to the mage as well. She'd seen, as they all had, the images of Akihou's memory. How so much had been expected of his birth, and yet he had fallen short through no fault of his own. How he had devoted himself entirely to his training and became something great. He had given his scorning family no other option but to accept him.

Not by talent. Not by anything being handed to him. He simply... worked hard.

But for someone who had seemingly seen defeat during his training practically every day... Naoto couldn't help but wonder why a single defeat bothered him so much? Did he really believe he could just coast through life without ever coming up against something greater than himself?

There was an irony in that, the female detective supposed. A mage who sought the deepest and darkest secrets of the world had fallen prey to one of the worlds most obvious facts.

When you think you're the predator... you're the prey. You're always the prey. Or, put even more simply, there was always someone stronger than you.

Her philosophizing was interrupted by the bell signaling lunch break.

Though she fully knew she'd become the target of his rude attitude and short temper, Naoto stood and made her way over the mage's side. "Hey..."

"What?" A flat tone. Akihou hadn't even so much as glanced in her direction.

Naoto had expected that. She sniffed lightly, ignoring the tone of his words as Kanji and Rise joined her. "I just wanted to check and see if you were alright."

"I -don't- need your pity." A terse reply.

"Well..." Rise smiled off handedly. "He -sounds- about normal."

Kanji merely shrugged. He hadn't liked Akihou from the first moment he met the anti-social mage.

"Shut up." None of them saw the small, serious twitch in Akihou's brow. "Don't go around acting like we're friends."

"For a guy who doesn't want to help us..." Rise crossed her arms softly, a teasing smirk on her face. "...you sure help us a lot."

Naoto nodded. "Yes... I agree. You should just hurry up and decide wether or not we are allies."

Akihou forced down the sudden spike in his anger. Instead..."I'll decide wether or not I'm your ally, when -you- decide wether or not you're female." He smirked viciously.

It was so quick Kanji barely even saw Naoto lift her arm, before he heard the sharp sound of her palm slapping Akihou's cheek.

"Hrmph." The autumn colored boy lifted a hand to his cheek, that almost acidic smirk never leaving his features. "Struck a cord, did I?"

Rise was shocked. Naoto was far from an emotional person. She'd rather use logic than feeling any day. Consequently, she rarely displayed any major shifts in emotions or temper. But the auburn haired idol knew that Naoto's femininity was a soft spot for her.

Naoto's face remained calm, but the look in her eyes... was almost livid. After all, she'd spent a major part of her life denying what she was, consciously or not. Since their escapades in the world inside the TV, she had tried very hard to not only accept herself as a woman, but be proud of it.

Akihou had, knowingly or not, jabbed what was perhaps the weakest part of the detectives ego. Which, of course, explained her anger.

She'd been humiliated.

She'd been trying to slowly change herself. To allow herself to be a woman. And Akihou had thrown that to the wind.

Though Rise sympathized with Akihou's circumstances, Naoto had been entirely within her right to lash out at the offense.

Kanji finally grunted and moved himself between the two girls and the mage. "Naoto...don't bother with him. He ain't worth it."

The brown eyed boy set his gaze on Kanji. "I don't wanna hear that from a biker gang wanna-be."

Now Kanji turned his gaze toward Akihou, and quelled the spike in his anger. Getting angry was exactly what the orange haired boy wanted, he realized. "You know...I thought this before, but...I really can't stand guys like you."

"You got something to say?" Akihou stood finally. Though he wasn't short by Japanese standards, Kanji -still- towered a full head over him. "Then say it."

"Fine." Kanji put a dismissive smirk on his face. "You're trash. Plain 'n simple. You don't give a damn bout anyone but yerself." He crossed his arms and looked down, straight into Akihou's eyes. "Guy's like you... ain't ever gonna amount ta anything at all!"

Rise gasped. Another instant of something happening so fast, she'd barely had time to register it before it had finished.

Akihou had shoved the larger, bleach haired boy toward the wall and had him pinned there, gripping Kanji's school uniform by the collar. This time it was Akihou, not Naoto, who looked humiliated and livid with anger.

Kanji, however, merely kept his dismissive smirk. "Struck a cord, did I?" Sarcasm dripped like venom out of every word.

Rise realized exactly what Kanji had done. He'd chosen his words with the single intent to bring Akihou to the state he was in now. After all, he'd seen Akihou's memories as well. He knew exactly what made the mage tick.

In their little verbal sparring, Kanji had come out the victor.

Akihou looked as if nothing in the world would stop him from pummeling the larger boy. He flexed his hand, balling it into a fist repeatedly. "Tch!" With a single dismissive sound, Akihou stormed out of the classroom.

The rest of the class, who had been watching intently, breathed a sigh of relief.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akihou cursed himself silently. He'd allowed himself to be entirely duped by that,_'...that bleach blonde monkey!'_

He walked along the path that followed the Samegawa river away from the school. School could be damned for all he cared at the moment.

And yet... the small sting to his pride that he'd received at Kanji's hands had been a mere fly compared to his defeat by that tuxedo-clad girl.

That was the true root of his anger. Kanji's comments had done little more than fan the already roaring flames.

He paused for a moment and closed his eyes and yet, like every time before, the images of the fight came back to him. She'd called him impressive. And yet...not a single thing he'd done in that fight had so much as scuffed her suit.

It wasn't that he lost that seemed to piss him off so much. It was -how- he lost. Actually 'lost' couldn't even begin to describe it. 'Dominated' was a better word. He was no stranger to losing. But being so weak as to not even truly 'challenge' the enemy that he was fighting... that struck deep into his heart.

And even then...he was entirely aware that there was always someone better than himself. So why? Why did his defeat make his blood boil over in anger?

"Still not over it, huh?"

Akihou blinked, raising his gaze from his hands to look toward his left.

The ashen haired boy-genius known as Ieyaru Reiko had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning idly against the railing that had been placed between the street and the river.

"Over what?"

"Oh please." Reiko merely rolled his eyes. "You don't expect me to take that seriously right? You're still whining about getting your butt handed to you on a silver platter."

Akihou's gaze narrowed. "Are you -trying- to pick a fight with me, Ieyaru-san?"

"Maybe." Reiko answered vaguely. "We -could- fight right now. But I doubt you'd win."

"What was that?!" The mage ground his teeth together. How could he, the mage who had trained all his life, lose to a man who had only been using magic for only three years?

"Want me to spell it out for you?" Reiko seemed entirely lax as he regarded the simmering autumn colored boy. "In terms of hand to hand skill and fighting technique, I've been fighting as long as you. In terms of experience, you might have time, but I've been fighting Shadows and gods. I'd say that gives me the advantage. In terms of magic, you might actually be superior to me. But I have my ace-in-the-hole. My personae."

As Reiko was listing off his supposed advantages, each one made Akihou clench his fist harder and harder.

"Of course, there's also the fact that you're so distracted right now, a grade-schooler could sneak up on you." The ash haired boy shrugged non-committedly. "And last but not least... I am, of course, a genius. The long and short of it is this, you can't beat me in a one-on-one fight, Akihou-san."

The orange haired boy was about to yell out an insult or two when he caught sight of Reiko's gaze. It wasn't one of anger, or ego, or pity, or anything of the sort. It was understanding.

And -that- emotion right there...derailed him entirely.

"You and I aren't so different Akihou." Reiko took a few steps forward, deciding on dropping the honorifics. "In fact, if things had turned out just a little different... I might be exactly like you."

"Exactly like me, huh?" Akihou couldn't focus himself on Reiko's face. For reasons the mage couldn't identify, it hurt. It hurt to look at the face of someone who understood. "And what's that supposed to be?"

"Someone who lives on his pride." Reiko sighed softly. "Someone who can't trust anyone but himself...and even then...that trust is weak." He'd been such a person before he'd come here to Inaba. Even the people he had called 'friends' he hadn't actually trusted. "The only really difference between you and me is this: I'm proud because I want to be. You're proud because you've gotta be."

"I'm...proud because... I've got to be?" Akihou looked down, his anger and irritation swept away entirely.

"Am I wrong? If you can't be proud of who and what you are... then everything you've sacrificed to get to where you are now, would have been for nothing." Reiko watched Akihou carefully. He'd heard what had happened to Naoto, Kanji, and Rise when he'd been called over to heal Akihou's wounds. That was when Naoto had told him of Akihou's memory.

Akihou roughly shook his head, but his gaze still held a far-away look about it. "You said if things were different. What was different for you?"

Reiko smirked. "That should be obvious. I learned that my pride as a genius was only one small facet of who I am. I learned to trust others." He shrugged idly. "If I hadn't learned to trust others... I'd have been long dead by now. Even with all my power...fighting against gods just ain't something that can be done alone."

"People... can't be trusted..." His father had become strong. His father had defied everything that was set in front of him. Akihou had always admired such strength. That was why he'd taken his fathers words to heart. "Not allies...not friends...not even family."

Another sigh escaped the ash-colored genius. "I'm not self-righteous enough to say that you're way is wrong and mine is right." He gently pushed off the railing and walked up beside Akihou. "But I -do- think that you should try and... -allow- for the existence of ways other than you're own."

"Ways... other than... mine?"

"I don't know if your way is the one that best suits you, Akihou. But if it's not, and you run into a dead end...then what? If it's the only path you know about, you'll be stuck with no where else to go." Reiko smirked softly and slowly started to walk off. "It's always best to have options... right?"

Akihou stared out at the flowing Samegawa river and finally took a heavy sigh. "You... really are irritating, Ieyaru." Though he spoke words befitting his nature, they lacked any sort of hostility what-so-ever.

Reiko spun and smirked in response. "You said it once before, no one likes a know-it-all." He winked and turned to start off again, but paused when a thought struck him. "I'll leave you with this little bit of wisdom I once read..."

"People can't known themselves entirely, no matter how hard they try. They can only figure out who they are by examining themselves in the reflections of those around them." Reiko watched Akihou silently for a moment, even as the orange haired boy digested that small bit of wisdom. He could tell it was bouncing around the boys head.

With a sigh, Reiko stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. As he made his way, slowly, through the busy business district, he smiled. He knew all too well what it felt like to question yourself.

Having someone who looks exactly like you spit out line after line of dirty truths about you was far from pleasant. But even his own encounter with his shadow had proven to be for the best. It hurt, but then... there was no growth without growing pains.

As he'd told Akihou, it always helped to have options. He was sure someone as tenacious as the orange haired mage would eventually find what he sought.

Turning a corner, he suddenly remembered where it was he'd heard that philosophical tidbit he told to Akihou. He scratched his nose with an idle chuckle.

"Who'd have thought the fortune from a fortune cookie could actually be useful?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Late! Late! Late! I know. I know. My life's been kinda hectic lately, but this time I'm mostly to blame. I had a really hard time with this chapter. Not in a technical sense...but it was just difficult for me to sit down and write this one out. But now that it's finally out of the way, I can continue on to other things i've got planned!

Since this chapter focuses somewhat heavily on Akihou, I'll use it to advertise my Deviantart Webpage.

krescentwolf(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Somewhere along the line, I managed to finish a picture of Akihou for this story. Look for 'Memories of Snow' if you're interested. Ge-Ni-Us version Yukiko is there as well, but she needs to be redone -_-

I should say thanks for all the reviews. It really and truly does help me keep writing. And to Darkforce... Darn! I was hoping I could sneak that past everyone. But you caught it. Lets just say that it was... -intentional- that Crow blocked an Almighty attack. You'll just have to wait and see.

That was a long A/N. Anyway, Till next time...

R&R as ya like.

--KW


	24. Genius 19: The Legendary Trickster

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 19: The Legendary Trickster

"You better have a -damn- good explanation for this!" Chie took a menacing step forward.

"F-for what?" Yosuke took a quick step backward.

"The beauty pageant!" she clenched her jaw and her fist, glaring at the brown haired boy. "You wrote down our names without telling us, didn't you?!"

"N-no! It wasn't me!" Yosuke took another step back, but found himself pinned between the proverbial rock and a very hard place. In this case, the vent ducts on the roof and a pair of very angry female classmates. "Why do you automatically blame me?!"

Reiko blinked, crossing his arms. He watched Yukiko and Chie take a step forward. Yosuke, on the other hand, had no more room to backpedal, all he could do was press against the vents. They, that is; Kanji, Yosuke, and himself, had been called up to the school roof during lunch break. When they got there, they were met with all four girls, each with varying degrees of anger and disbelief on their faces.

Rise, who looked little different than her usual cheery self, on one end of the spectrum. A steaming, red-faced, and very angry Chie on the other. Yukiko and Naoto ended up somewhere in between.

"I-I mean... if you don't wanna do it, then just say no, right?" Yosuke put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Like it was just a joke."

"We wouldn't be so pissed if we could do that!"

Yosukes attempt to slake Chie's raging anger... failed spectacularly.

"With Kashiwagi-sensei planning the event, even those that got entered by others can't back out." Yukiko sighed softly. Her anger, though less than Chie's was still evident on her face.

Yosuke blinked. "Seriously?" He brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Musta been something in the fine print I missed..."

_'Yosuke... you idiot.'_ Reiko couldn't help but sigh. Yosuke had just willingly given up his only defense.

Chie leveled a finger and angrily poked Yosukes chest. "So it -WAS- you!"

Kanji watched the events somewhat dumbfoundedly. Though... he could certainly understand why Yosuke suddenly looked very, very scared. Even Yukiko was sending him death-glares.

"Say... do you -really- want us to take part in the beauty pageant?" Rise canted her head to the side as she asked her question.

It seemed Rise's voice had calmed his two angered classmates somewhat. For that, Yosuke was thankful. "W-well... yeah." He took a deep breath. "I mean...you all know how popular Yukiko-san is, right? And now we have an idol -and- a detective prince. What's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part?"

Reiko smirked. Yosukes talent for running his mouth was actually coming in handy for a change. He'd probably just cheated death itself there.

"So where do -I- fit in?!" Chie glared at him indignantly. Silence reigned for a moment, as Chie suddenly grasped what Yosuke had said. "Well -excuse- me for not fitting in!" Yosuke desperately dodged as Chie lunged for his neck.

_'Ok... so maybe he hasn't cheated death yet...'_ Reiko crossed his arms watched the events unfold.

"H-hey... you want them to be in it too, dontcha' Kanji?" When in doubt, drag others into the line of fire. At least Yosuke knew -some- proper tactics.

"Huh?" Kanji blinked, before grimacing. "I ain't interested in that stuff..." His gaze caught Naoto for a moment. He paused and quickly looked away, leaving only a confused Naoto.

"Naoto-kun... Kanji-kun said he wants you to be in it too..."

'_Yosuke, I'd give your manipulation skill... a C+' _ Reiko kept an amused look on his face. _'Decent... but needs a lot of work.'_

"Wha--?! I-I didn't say nothin'!" Kanji growled out hastily.

Yosuke ignored him. "What about you? You want 'em to be in it, too, right?"The head-phones wearing boy directed his glance toward Reiko.

_'Sorry, Yosuke, but you're a hundred years too early to use me as a meat shield.'_ Reiko never let his expression falter. It was time to show Yosuke how a master worked. "Well... to be honest... I would. But making them do it against their will just... doesn't sit well with me."

"Wha-?" Yosuke blinked.

Reiko never stopped. "If you want, Chie... Yukiko... I'll go talk to Kashiwagi for you. I'm sure I can convince her to let you out."

Chie sighed. "No. No." She seemed utterly deflated. "Even -if- she does let us off the hook, she'd probably make you do something crazy in return. Not worth it."

"Oh come on." Rise chuckled softly. "It's just a little time on stage...It's not that big a deal. I don't even need to get my agency involved."

"It's one thing for an idol to say that..." Yukiko, too, seemed quite deflated. Or perhaps... resigned was the word.

"Well..." Naoto spun on heel. "Good luck..." She was about to dart away when Chie reached out and snagged the smaller girl by the collar of her jacket.

"Oh no you don't." Chie grumbled softly. "Your name's on that list too. You suffer -with- us."

"No." The female detective -tried- to remain calm. "No. No. No. There is no way that -I- am getting up on -that- stage."

"Oh yes you are..." Chie grumbled, but a thought struck her. "Right, Kanji?"

Kanji gulped. His eyes gazing straight at the cap wearing girl.

Somehow... Naoto now knew how a steak felt, right before Chie devoured it.

"Come on. Please. I beg you." Kanji sounded uncharacteristically serious. "If you do...uh...my doubts'll finally be cleared."

"C-cleared?" Naoto blinked in confusion.

"C'mon...." His voice had gone from deep and serious... to desperate and whiny. "Make me a man!"

In retrospect, Reiko would come to realize... Not bursting out into laughter at that was one of his all time greatest achievements.

"C'mon. I mean..." Kanji sounded really desperate. "Yer an ace detective aintcha?"

"W-what?" Naoto was even more confused now. "What does -that- have to do with a beauty pageant?"

Naoto sighed, as if she'd finally given up. The group of girls, resigned to their fates, began to walk back to the class room.

"Phew..." Yosuke sighed in relief after making sure the girls were gone. A thought, however, struck him. "Hey, Reiko? What the hell man? Why'd you side with them?"

Reiko never let his sweet smile slip. "Yosuke... you're an idiot."

"W-what?!"

"There are three rules to follow when trying to manipulate someone into doing something you want." Reiko held up three fingers. "First, try to make sure they don't know it's you pulling the strings. Two, if you're discovered... try to play to their emotions. They'll be more willing to listen if you're sympathetic than forceful. Three, only after One and Two have failed, do you resort to something like peer pressure or black mail."

Yosuke blinked in confusion.

"You not only blew your own cover...but went straight to number three, which rarely works." The ashen haired genius leaned back against the railing with an amused expression.

"Oh I get it." Kanji chuckled. "-That's- why you offered to go talk ta Kashiwagi for em. You knew they'd give in."

"Even if they didn't..." Reiko shrugged. "Chie's right, Kashiwagi probably wouldn't let them off the hook."

"You wanted to see them in the pageant too, then?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Yosuke shook his head. "Man, Reiko, you really -are- sneaky."

The ash colored boy chuckled, watching Yosuke and Kanji head back down stairs. "Ahh, Yosuke...If you only -knew- how sneaky I can be." He spoke simply, to himself.

The smirk never left his features.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko stretched casually as the period finally came to an end. Math class was generally so boring. Unless he was riling the teacher some.

Yosuke was snoring away behind him, oblivious to the world around him. Reiko merely shook his head in amusement.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chie and Yukiko sneak out of class. It wasn't that big a deal in all actuality. They had a handful of minutes to themselves for a break between classes after all.

But Reiko knew all too well where the two girls were going. Actually, he'd been counting on it. Leaving Yosuke blissfully unaware, he slipped out after the two girls.

He smirked, seeing them meet up with Naoto and Rise, before the four girls walked down he stairs. As they descended down to the ground level, Reiko decided that sticking in the stairway would be for the best.

"See... I told you. It's right here." Chie's voice. It sounded somewhat eager.

Naoto blinked. "The 'Miss' Yasogami High Cross-dressing Pageant?"

"They're still running that?" Yukiko sighed softly. "No one -ever- signs up for it. They usually just cancel it."

"Not this year, they aren't!" Chie smirked vindictively.

"You aren't... doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Naoto seemed hesitant.

"Hell yes I am!" She quickly scribbled down Yosuke's name on the entrant list, in permanent ink. In the next space, she quickly scribbled down Kanji's name as well. "Serves those perverts right."

"Hey! Hey!" Rise smirked as she suddenly had an idea. "What about senpai?!"

"You mean Reiko?" Chie rose a hand to her chin in thought.

Reiko shivered. _'This... could be bad.'_

"Just think about it!" Rise chuckled. "Senpai'd look so cute in a skirt... and maybe some pigtails." She squealed in delight.

Her excitement seemed to crawl over to Chie. "Yeah... that does sound fun." She was about to write down Reiko's name when Yukiko stopped her.

"I...I don't really think we should..."

"Oh come on, Yukiko. Just because he's your -boyfriend- doesn't mean we can't play a prank or two on him." Chie smiled.

Reiko gulped.

"No...I think Yukiko-senpai's right." Naoto calmly interjected. "It wouldn't be fair to him. He -did- offer to talk to Kashiwagi-sensei for us."

Rise sighed in disappointment. "Oh well... A girl can dream... I guess."

_'Rise-chan...'_ Reiko sighed softly. _'Leave me out of your twisted dreams, please?'_

"Ack... it's almost time for class... lets go!" Chie smirked and made for the stairs. Reiko quickly scrambled up the stairs to avoid them. He ducked inside the nearby men's bathroom with a sigh of relief.

After making sure they were gone, Reiko made his way down to the entrant lists for the two pageants. Exactly as he'd predicted, Chie's vengeance had been bloody. The brown-haired girl wasn't the type the let a grudge go. He'd known that for a while now. That was part of the reason he'd tried being sympathetic to her plight.

Thanks to that he'd avoided the embarrassment of having to do a cross-dressing pageant. _'Although it got pretty dicey there for a second...'_ Girls and the things they found 'cute' would probably forever be beyond his grasp. For that he was thankful.

"Still..." He peered at the list that held Yosuke's and Kanji's name. "Not much a pageant with just two participants..." He casually glanced to either side of him. The place was deserted. Most students had made their way back to class. He smirked, quickly jotting down Kou and Daisuke's name's on the list. "Forgive me, my friends." He spoke to himself, not meaning a word of it.

He was about to put Teddies name down as well, when he realized that would easily point the finger back at him. He quietly put his pen away and trotted up the stairs back to class, whistling a merry tune.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Of course, it then became Yosuke's turn to scream Chie's ear off. Unfortunately for the brown haired boy, most of his complaints were brushed off by the fact that Chie had merely done exactly what Yosuke himself had done.

He was rather amused when two -very- distressed students ran into their class demanding to know who put their names on the cross-dressing pageant list. Kou and Daisuke looked panicked to the extreme.

Sometimes... Reiko truly enjoyed his ability to keep a straight face despite all the odds. He'd merely asked them if they had made anyone angry lately, and the two boys had walked off muttering to themselves as they tried to think who could have done something like this to them.

And then... came the day of the Culture festival.

Reiko quickly and quietly slipped out of the 'Group Date' Cafe that was so obviously bound for failure. He, of course, had voted for the regular variety of Cafe.

"As they say... Democracy is the worst form of government except for all those others that have been tried." He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway. _'Churchill had it right.'_ He browsed through what the various classrooms were doing, and strolled through the schools entry way, covered as it was with various booths.

After a few minutes, Reiko spotted Kou and Daisuke frantically running through the crowd. "R-Reiko..." Kou was panting, which really said something for the athletic young man.

"Ya... gotta... help... us..." Even Daisuke, the soccer ace, was out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Chie... and Rise-san...They've... flipped." Kou caught his breath and sighed. "They said they'd help us 'get ready' for the pageant."

"They've been chasin' us all over school!" Daisuke whined out.

"They went this way, Chie-senpai!" Rise's voice rung out over the dull buzz of the crowd.

Reiko smirked. He'd probably hear about this later... but that never stopped him before. "Quick! Hide in those bushes!" he pointed to a row of hedge-bushes off to the side of the entryway. He watched, amused, as the two of them dove into the greenery whole-heartedly.

"Reiko!" Chie ran up to him, with Rise trailing behind her. "You! You ran out on that damn Cafe!"

"It failed miserably... didn't it." Reiko's deadpanned gaze and flat voice contained a mixture of amusement.

"Yeah..." Chie looked tired. "Did you see Kou-san or Daisuke-san anywhere? We wanted to help them get ready for the pageant, since we're doing Kanji and Yosuke too."

Reiko smirked, tossing obvious glances to the bushes. "Nah. Haven't seen em." He quickly nodded toward the bushes as well.

Chie smirked, taking in Reiko's somewhat obvious hidden message. "Right. I guess we'll just have to look elsewhere."

Reiko chuckled and walked away, but not before hearing the high pitched squeals coming from two of Yasogami High's athletic aces.

The boy-genius merely smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko sat comfortably in one of the chairs in the auditorium. _'And now...the show begins.'_ He crossed his arms, trying as hard as he could to keep a neutral face.

As the strange, purple-afro wearing MC called out Kanji, the whole gathered audience was a cross between laughing and gagging.

Even Reiko couldn't help but release a bark of a laugh. Who would have thought Kanji could make Marilyn Monroe look so... well... he couldn't use the word 'good' without gagging. Actually... he didn't quite know -what- word to use.

"Ewwwww." One of the girls near him found one well enough.

Next, out came Yosuke. Reiko choked down another laugh, when the brown haired boy tried to imitate a girls high pitched voice. He -almost- felt sorry for him. Especially so, when one of the guys near him mentioned how he could -just- picture someone like Yosuke sitting across from him on the train.

That image gave even the genius a shudder.

Surprisingly, the next figure to come out was none other than Teddie. Reiko blinked. _'Who signed -him- up?'_ After a moment of thought, it was probably Yosuke, who'd rather suffer with as many others as he could. Reiko was just glad the other boy hadn't thought to sign -him- up.

Though...Reiko's brow twitched. Teddie made a surprisingly good 'Alice' of Wonderland fame.

"That's a boy?! He's cute." One girl piped up.

"I'd hit it..."

That admission from a nearby male spectator made Reiko cringe. _'I'm pretty sure...they'd call that bestiality.'_ He couldn't remember off hand, but he most certainly hoped that it was illegal.

Next out came Daisuke. He could almost -hear- the sweatdrops. The schools manly soccer ace, wearing a girls winter school uniform and carrying a kendo shinai, looked like he would just up and die at any moment. The pig-tailed wig he had on didn't help matters. _'I think I've seen an anime with her in it.'_ Reiko killed a chuckle before it bubbled out.

"Man... I thought Daisuke-san was cooler than that..." One of the boys near Reiko looked as if he were desperately trying to remove the image he'd just seen from his memory.

Last...out came Kou. Reiko brought his palm to his face with a defeated sigh. _'Rise-chan...'_ Kou had been done up to look like a stereotypical idol. A pink one-piece dress with frilly white lining. White shin-high boots and white silk gloves. A wig with long black hair and a white hair band. He even had a fake microphone.

"No!!!!" One girl cried out in what sounded like sadness. "Senpai!!! How could you?!" Her dreams were shattered.

Kou looked like he was ready to out and commit suicide right there on stage.

Reiko almost felt guilty.

Almost.

-o-o-o-o-o-

And then came the show that the boys had originally been hoping for. Although their home room teacher, Kashiwagi, wasn't -bad- as far as looks went....

Reiko wouldn't touch that with a 10 meter pole. He knew all too well what -she- was like.

Although... If it was a choice between her and the next contestant...

Hanako Ohtani was probably last on just about every guys list. If she even made the list at all. Although she was... er.... overly large... and didn't seem to know it...

If it really came down to a choice between Kashiwagi and Ohtani..._'No. No. No!'_ Reiko briskly shook his head. He'd commit seppuku before going -that- route with either woman.

Then... coming out to series of cat calls and cheers, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto all managed to get out on stage. Even Yosuke, Kanji, Kou, and Daisuke seemed happy. Maybe they thought their trials had been worth it.

Ironically enough, the 'winner' of the cross-dressing pageant had decided that swimsuits would be a part of the girls beauty pageant. How Chie didn't impale Teddie with a spoon, he'd never quite know.

While they were waiting on the girls to change into their swimsuits he heard someone talking near him. "Man, I'm sure glad Kashiwagi had that 'no back outs' rule this year!"

"Yeah..." Another star struck male spoke. " Seeing Yukiko-san and Risette out there on stage like that..." He swooned.

Reiko smirked, and turned to look at the two boys. "I heard that someone mentioned that the 'no back outs' rule to Kashiwagi. And she thought it was a good idea."

"Really?" The star struck student turned to Reiko. "You know who it was?"

Reiko shook his head. "Nope, just a rumor I heard."

"Well damn." It was the other student. "Whoever it was... I'd just like to thank him."

Reiko smirked and shifted around to look at the stage again. _'Your thanks are heard.'_

That's right. The certain 'someone' who had casually 'mentioned' the idea about not being able to back out of the pageants this year...

...had been none other than himself.

Could he help it if Kashiwagi was so vain? Was it his fault Yosuke and Chie were so predictable?

He didn't think so.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko yawned widely, as the sound of the Samegawa river returned to his ears.

He really did enjoy reading out by the river. But it always seemed to work against him. The bright sun. The clear blue skies. The sparkling river.

It was just so easy to zone out and sleep.

Which... needless to say... didn't help his research much. He idly closed the book on Chinese Mythology that was currently resting in his lap.

The dream he'd just had, brought a smile to his face. Very few things were more pleasurable to him, than a finely laid out plan falling into place. He'd pranked so many teachers and students back during middle-school and grade-school. Even the 'prank' he'd played on his friends during the festival had finally found its way back to him. Needless to say... his friends hadn't been overly amused to find out he was the mastermind behind it all.

He'd toned down his pranking recently, of course. He was nothing like he used to be, before he'd put his teacher in the hospital. But he doubted he could stop it completely. Sometimes... it just... boiled over. Just like it had during Yasogami's Culture-Fest.

A little bit of chaos was a healthy thing, or so he thought with a smile.

"It's been a while since I did anything like that." Reiko chuckled, linking his hands together and stretching them out above him.

He was really overdue for a good prank...

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days later found Yosuke sighing softly as he and Chie exited the theatre.

"Ahhh man!" Chie pumped a fist into the air. "Seeing Jackie Lee take on all those monks was just the greatest!"

That's right. He, Hanamura Yosuke, had just been forced into a Kung-fu movie marathon at the local theatres. And what was worse... was he'd paid for it.

His wallet ached with emptiness.

"You are seriously strange... you know that Chie?" The cynical boy turned to his girlfriend.

"What? Oh come on. You can't tell me that final fight from Iron Fist 11: Revenge of the Undead Monk's Ghostly Disciple didn't make your blood boil." Chie brought her arms together, as if she were trying to 'hold back' the feeling.

Yosuke's brow twitched idly. _'Who the hell -names- these things?!'_ He shook his head idly. "Chie... you realize... the wires were visible for half the movie right?"

"Wires? What wires?" Chie blinked in confusion

Once again, Yosuke sighed in defeat. How in the nine hells he'd fallen for this kung-fu flick maniac of a tom-boy, he'd never know. "Then...you do realize that movie had a budget of... like....2000 yen. Right?"

Chie rolled her eyes. "Like that matters. Don't need to know how to act for movies like those. The fights are all that matters...and the fights were -great-!"

Once again, Yosuke sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with fangirls. Like idiots, they simply brought you down to their level and beat you with experience.

Chie smiled suggestively. "What? Did you want to watch that new horror flick, Night Slasher 27: Revenge of the Undead Psycho's Ghostly Murderer?"

Yosuke twitched again, keeping himself from falling over. _'WHO THE HELL -NAMES- THESE THINGS?!'_ His thoughts, however, were suddenly derailed.

"You did... didn't you." Chie smirked and latched on to his arm. "And when it was all dark and scary..." She whispered softly into his ear. "I'd press against you like this..." She licked her lips, purposefully crushing his arm into her chest. "And then... I'd say.... " She put her mouth right next to Yosuke's ear.

He audibly gulped.

"Yosuke...." There was a pleading, fearful tone in her voice. "You..."

He gulped again.

She smirked. "...really are a pervert." With a sudden jerk, she shoved him away, laughing as he tumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" Yosuke cried out as he fell. "The hell was -that- for, Chie?!"

It took a few moments for Chie to reign in her laughter. Now she knew how Yukiko felt. "For being such a horn dog."

Yosuke grumbled something that probably wasn't fit for good company as he stood.

Chie merely ignored it, grabbed his hand, and started running toward the parking lot.

She was bossy and selfish and a tom-boy in every sense of the word... but even though she dragged him around like this almost every day. It was always fun. He smiled softly.

It really was fun.

There was an energy that he hadn't known until he'd been running alongside her. Well... technically it was usually her dragging him along. But that wasn't so bad either.

She might be bossy. She might be selfish. She might be a tom-boy and a kung-fu flick maniac. But in the end... he really did like her.

He sighed softly, wondering who he'd been cursed by in a previous life. That was the only reason he could think of... for falling for a girl like Chie. He idly straddled his dark green Honda Valkyrie motorcycle.

It had taken him a significant amount of time and work to assemble the money he needed to buy this particular motorcycle. But it was worth every last yen. Chie had sometimes jokingly said the bike was Yosuke's 'other' girlfriend.

He smirked, remembering how she'd said she'd 'deal with it' as long as the 'other girl' continued to be a bike. As she hopped on behind him and snapped on her helmet, he turned to her. "Where to?"

"Hrmm..." Their day on the town had been fun so far. "I'm kinda hungry... are you?"

"Yeah." Yosuke smirked. "So long as it ain't steak... I think we can manage."

Chie grumbled lightly, but finally accepted as Yosuke turned the motorcycle on and headed out to the business district where the restaurants were.

They soon found themselves outside a small Yakisoba stand not far from the Aiya Diner. It was one of many small business' that had inched in during Junes' focus on helping the local economy.

Chie smiled as the two of them ate. Yosuke was cynical. He was underhanded. And more often than not, he'd bite off more than he could chew. But he had a very serious and chivalrous side to him that not many people got to see.

Simple things, like holding the door for her, or giving her the plush seat to sleep in, while he slept on the floor. Maybe it was because she'd never experienced things like that, but she enjoyed it. Most boys she knew wouldn't bother being... chivalrous with a tom-boy like her. And despite his often whiny nature, he could be very kind when he felt it was needed of him.

She smirked. Teasing out those times when he felt he had to be kind... was half the fun. She'd spent a lot of time with him ever since their previous adventure had come to a close. Whenever she hadn't been in school, or training with the police force, she'd make time to play around town with him.

And in that time, she'd learned something interesting. Though he could often times be lazy, or whiny, his cynical nature was really just his way of telling people to improve that part of themselves.

There was never and probably would never be any venom to his bite. It was just his misunderstood way of being kind.

Personally she thought it was kind of cute.

As they finished their soba, Yosuke sighed and brought out his wallet. Chie chuckled. She could just -read- his thoughts right now. Probably something along the lines of how troublesome chivalry was. She gently put a hand on his wallet. "You paid for the movie. This'll be my treat."

He huffed idly, as if she'd offended him. And yet he put away his wallet all too quickly.

Chie chuckled at that. _'Men...'_

As she and her boyfriend exited the small stand, Yosuke's eyes suddenly widened as he gasped. "It can't be..."

Chie blinked in confusion. She followed his gaze across the street, to a sweets shop. "What is it?"

Yosuke didn't answer her, as he rushed across the street, glancing at a particular sign.

Chie quickly followed him, her gaze finding the same sign. "Super Ultra Delicious Mountain Storm Deluxe Dango Box...?" Chie blinked in confusion. _'Who the hell -names- these things?'_ She turned to her boyfriend, who was practically salivating. "What is it?

"Are you kidding?!" Yosuke didn't take his eyes off the box as it sat in the window, just under the sign. "These are the gods of all dango! It's expensive... but it's made with all the best ingredients."

"What are you -talking- about?" Chie looked at her boyfriend strangely. "It's just dango. Steamed dough with some sauce over them..."

Yosuke shook his head adamantly. "You don't get it. These are -so- good they only make one box of them per week. And they are almost always sold out when I come to buy them." The brown haired boy quickly entered the sweets shop and bought the snack.

Chie twitched idly. It really said something, when her own boyfriend found it troublesome to pay for their date, but he'd willingly shell out money for an extremely expensive snack. She didn't know wether to be offended or dumbfounded.

She watched him exit the shop, holding the small box almost... reverently. Yosuke sat down on a nearby bench, looking at the box as if he didn't quite believe it existed.

Chie rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Well?"

"Well what?" His eyes never left the box.

"Aren't you going to eat these... 'gods of all dango'?" She looked at him as if it were obvious.

"Now?! Hell no." Yosuke looked at Chie as if she were from another planet. "These aren't just some average snacks. You have to savor them, one at a time, with some high quality tea."

The brown haired girl looked at him even more oddly. "You really are strange, ya know that Yosuke?" She turned her gaze away, and was greeted by a strange sight. A stack of boxes... with legs.

"Ahhh..." The walking stack of boxes wobbled to the left. "Whoa..." And wobbled to the right.

Chie blinked. "That sounds like... Kanji-kun."

"Huh?" It seemed Kanji's name had been enough to snap Yosuke from his reverie. "Hey you're right."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Apparently Kanji had stacked several boxes together and was carrying them precariously.

"If he doesn't get some help... he's going to..." Chie was about to finish her sentence when she was promptly interrupted by a loud crash. "...fall."

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Lets go help that moron out." He set down his box of dango and moved to help Kanji out of his small mountain of boxes. "You ok?"

"Senpai?" Kanji blinked at the new voice. "Uh... yeah. Other than my bruised ego."

Chie smirked. "Well... that -is- a lot of boxes..."

Kanji sighed in defeat. "Don't remind me dammit." He sighed, brushing off his pants as he stood. "Damn mail service wouldn't deliver em to us cause their drivers out sick or some other bull excuse..."

"Want a hand?" Chie looked at the bleach haired boy with a little pity. Kanji was a big guy, and strong too. But too many boxes was too many boxes.

"That'd be awesome."

Yosuke shook his head ruefully. "Lemme go grab my dango and we can go."

"Dango?" Kanji looked confused as he cast his gaze toward Chie.

Chie merely shrugged. "He bought some strange dango with a weird name..."

"Oh you mean the Super Ultra Delicious Mountain Storm Deluxe Dango box?" Kanji looked somewhat eager himself.

Chie, however, merely twitched in irritation. "That's the one."

"Oh man! I heard those are -good-." He looked at Yosuke, who was frantically looking side to side. "Uh... what's wrong?"

Chie blinked, turning to look at her boyfriend. He was indeed looking frantically side to side. "Yosuke?"

"It's... gone!" He looked under the bench... behind it... inside the nearby newspaper vending machines. "It's gone! It's gone! It's gone!"

"What... your dango?"

"YES!" Yosuke grasped his head. "Someone's stolen my dango!"

_'Who'd -steal- a box of sweets?'_ Chie sighed. This whole day was starting to get weirder and weirder. If only it were simple and straightforward, like the plot of Iron Fist 10: Return of the Undead Monk's Ghostly Disciple.

"We gotta find the bastard!" Yosuke suddenly looked fired up...

"But... uh... my boxes?" Kanji looked at Yosuke. "'Sides... ain't no one around. Whoever it was... is long gone."

"I don't care! I refuse to let this go unpunished." Yosuke growled.

"Aren't you over reacting?" Chie crossed her arms and raised a brow. "It's just dango."

At that moment, around the corner of the block they were standing on, Reiko strolled across the sidewalk. He had a small duffle-bag slung over one shoulder and an open book in one hand, which he appeared to be reading from casually.

Yosuke spotted him and dashed toward his friend. "Reiko!" He grasped the boys shoulders desperately. "Did you see any shady guys with a box of dango run passed you?"

"What a strange thing to ask..." Reiko blinked a few times as he looked over Yosukes shoulder to see Kanji and Chie. "But... no. I didn't see any shady guys."

Yosuke deflated... were his precious dango really gone?

"I did see Teddie munching on something though." Reiko closed his thick red book. "He looked so happy I didn't have the heart to stop him."

"Teddie?!" Yosuke blinked. What was he doing here? He was suppose to be at Junes' playing out his role as a mascot! "C'mon... after that damn bear."

"B-but... my boxes..." Kanji sighed softly, looking at the pile of brown boxes.

Chie sighed irritably. "Don't worry about it Kanji, I'll help you." She started reaching for the boxes. "We can catch up Mr. Dango crazy... later."

"C'mon Reiko!" Yosuke dashed around the corner.

"Me?" The ashen haired boy sighed softly. He glanced to Chie, whose gaze asked him to keep Yosuke out of trouble. He sighed in defeat before following after Yosuke.

As he turned the corner, he found Yosuke shaking a confused looking red and blue bear.

"You stole it, didn't you?! Answer me dammit."

"S-stole... what?" Teddie didn't seem to know what was going on.

Reiko sighed. "Yosuke... maybe if you let him go, he can explain what he's doing here."

Yosuke regrettably let Teddie go. "What are you doing here, ya damn bear. You're suppose to be working."

"I'm on lunch break." The boy in the bear suit held up some pre-packaged lunch bought from a nearby convenience store. "I just finished it and put my suit back on when you came and... and... assaulted me!"

"Er..." Yosuke looked somewhat ashamed.

Reiko merely sighed softly. "Someone stole this guys dango... and he wants to look for him." He cast a glance toward Teddie. "I -have- heard of someone going around and swiping sweets from the shops around here. It might be the same guy."

"A sweets thief? How un-bear-able." Teddie seemed somewhat angry. However, even Reiko couldn't tell what he was really feeling, while inside that suit. "If that's the case, why don't we go find him?"

"I'll find him..." Yosuke growled out. "The -one- time I get my hands on those precious dango... and someone swipes em?! I ain't gonna stand for it."

Reiko sighed. "Well... It's best to ask the sweets shops, ice cream shops, and the bread shops. I hear they're usually the ones that get hit."

So their search started. They went from one store to the next. Bread, sweets, ice cream, it didn't matter where they went. The story was always the same. Even after Chie and Kanji, now with Rise in tow, the story remained the same.

No matter where the six youths went... it was always ' A young and handsome man came into the store....and when they next came to...one of their delicacies was gone.'

"Oddly enough... all the store-girls were blushing..." Reiko commented as if it were an after thought.

"What is it, senpai?" Kanji looked at him.

"Nah... it was just an idle thought. All the stores that were hit...had girls tending the front. All of em were blushing when they said they'd met a 'handsome boy.'"

Rise blinked. "So what? He's -charming- them out their food?" She crossed her arms. "That's despicable."

"To be precise..." Another voice rung out. "He's charming them into giving him free food. They're saying it was 'stolen' only to cover for their errors."

"Naoto..." Reiko smirked as his gray gaze found the Detective Prince. She had an open folder in hand. "You're investigating this too?"

"Unofficially... yes." She shrugged. "No crime's been reported...but I've heard the rumors."

"Did you find out anything?" Yosuke looked straight at her.

"Actually... I did." She smiled easily as she snapped the folder closed. "I spoke with a man who witnessed the entire process."

"Y-you... did?" Teddie spoke out.

Was it just him... or did Reiko hear a note of fear in Teddies voice.

"That's right." Naoto had her eyes directly on the bear as well. "He said that a foreign-looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes charmed the store-girls into giving him free food."

"Foreign-looking?" Rise blinked

"Blonde-haired?" Chie sighed.

"Blue-eyed.." Kanji nodded.

"Te.....d!!!!" Yosuke spun to see the bear hobbling away. "Give me -back- my dango!" He quickly gave chase.

"Waaah!" The bear ran faster. "I admit... I -did-.... take sweets.... when they .....offered them!" He spoke heavily between gasps, never stopping in his run. "But I never took you dango!"

"If you're innocent..." Yosuke kept doggedly after him. "Then why are you -running-?!"

"I'm innocent!" Teddie cried out as he turned a corner. "So why are you chasing me?!"

Yosuke turned the corner as well, sprinting after the bear.

"There they go..." Reiko sighed softly as he began to unzip his duffle bag.

"That's one less headache for me to worry about." Naoto sighed softly.

Chie merely shook her head. "All this... over dango?"

Rise chuckled. "They'd better be really -really- good dango."

Reiko took something from his small duffle bag, before rezipping it and replacing it on his shoulder. He opened the box, emblazoned with a snowy mountain, to find six delicious looking sweets. He idly stuck one into his mouth and chewed. "Mmmm. They are."

At the eating sound, all the gathered youths turned to see Reiko plop another small tan and brownish ball into his mouth.

Chie twitched unintentionally. "Reiko-kun..."

"Hmm?" He chewed thoroughly.

"That..."Chie stared at him, her brow twitching a little every so often."... wouldn't happen to be the so called... Super Ultra Delicious Mountain Storm Deluxe Dango Box that they only make one of per week.... would it?"

In fact, Rise, Naoto, and Kanji as well all had similar looks to Chie's.

"Yep." He nodded simply. Even as he stuffed another dango into his mouth, he looked down the street to see Yosuke still doggedly chasing Teddie.

"Let me... rephrase that." Chie took a deep breath to steady herself. "That wouldn't happen to be the so called Super Ultra Delicious Mountain Storm Deluxe Dango Box that they only make one of per week.... that Yosuke bought.... would it?"

Reiko paused his chewing and looked at Chie, his head canted to the side. He swallowed after a moment. "Is it?"

All of the gathered youths looked at him expectantly.

He smiled sweetly, like a Kitsune might. "No it isn't." After a simple answer... he plopped another dango into his mouth.

Simultaneously Rise, Naoto, Kanji, and Chie.... all facefaulted in separate directions.

"Senpai..." Kanji pulled himself up, using a nearby railing. "...strikes again."

"Right when you least expect it." Rise didn't know wether to sigh or laugh.

Reiko merely smirked, and stuck another dango in his mouth.

_'These... really don't taste all -that- special.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya everyone! This chapters a little longer than usual... but I really wanted to keep it together...for the sake of the 'flow.'

A break from the seriousness. I've had this idea buzzing in my head since I first came up with the idea of writing Ge-Ni-Us... it feels good to finally get it down.

Anyway... expect next chapter to be less... goofy.

Till next time... R&R as ya like.

--KW


	25. Genius 20: The Play Begins Again

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 20: The Play Begins Again...

Yukiko yawned softly as she turned another corner. She was quite far from the hustle and bustle of the business district at this point. Smoothing down her deep crimson colored dress, she proceeded down the street. This was an older, quieter part of Inaba.

For most people this section held little of interest. Old homes and some of the city's old infrastructure mostly.

But Yukiko paid them no mind at all. It was true that this part of town had little of interest... but for the young Amagi, it did indeed hold one thing of interest.

The library.

It was by no means anything extraordinary. A simple, mundane two-story brick building; little different in outward appearance from the others around it. But, compared to the library at school, the building was massive.

That was how she'd first found it. The meager school library hadn't been enough to sate the natural scholar inside Yukiko. She'd come here many a time, in search of information that hadn't been available to her at the school.

But she was not here for books today.

She was here, at the obscene hour of seven A.M. because she'd awoken particularly early this day. She muttered softly, wishing to still be in bed, but once she woke, there was no helping it.

She was here for a person, not a book. Yukiko gently opened the door, the small chime of a bell signaling her entry.

_'This place hasn't changed at all...' _She smiled to herself as she took in the scent of books. And there, sitting at a large desk, was the same old man she'd seen every time she visited this place.

The old man sniffed, turning a page in the book he was reading before looking up to greet the girl in front of him. "Ah..." He paused a moment, as if trying to grasp at a thought. "Makiko-san!"

Yukiko sighed softly. No change at all. She wasn't sure wether he was simply senile, or took some kind of enjoyment out of changing peoples names to something that was similar...

...but for as long as she'd known old Kuroha, as he liked to be called, he'd called her just about everything -except- Yukiko. "That's wrong." She smiled softly. She didn't know why she still bothered, but she went on to correct him every time. "It's Yukiko."

"Ah. Rightly right." The balding old man smiled brightly. "So... what can I do for you, Yuriko-san?"

She stopped herself from flinching. "I'm looking for someone. I heard he was working here."

"Hmm?" It took the old librarian a moment. "Oh. You mean the part-timer."

Yukiko nodded.

"He should be up stairs...somewhere."

The black haired girl bowed quickly, and moved for the stairway. A quick trip up the stairs found Yukiko gazing at even more bookshelves. There were a few tables scattered here and there...but still no sign of her quarry.

She was about to walk further in when she glanced down a row of bookshelves and spotted the person she came to see.

He was sitting comfortably in a plush chair, tucked in a far corner of the room. If she hadn't actively been searching for someone, she'd have missed him entirely. A small pile of books sat beside him, some opened, some piled high.

Yukiko smiled, he looked perfectly at home. She was about to call out to him when a thought struck her. The man across from her was deeply entrenched in the book he was reading.

This might be a once in a lifetime chance. -Her- chance to sneak up on Ieyaru Reiko.

She enjoyed the challenge really. Her boyfriend was so hard to scare or unnerve, and he rarely let his guard down. A chance to get one up on him was worth it. Her smile become -slightly- more mischievous as repositioned the bag she had slung over one shoulder.

One foot in front of the other... slowly... quietly...

"I know you're there." Reiko flipped a page in the thick red book he was reading and sighed. "Yukiko..."

Yukiko slouched. He never even missed a beat. With a mental shrug she proceeded forward. She knew she'd catch him one day. She was in no hurry. "How'd you know I was here? And for the matter... that it was me?" She slipped her arms around his neck from behind. She no longer blushed at the intimacy they shared, but she was still not someone prone to public displays of affection. Even when they were more or less private.

"I knew someone was there, because the third, sixth, and tenth stairs creak awfully loud." Reiko smirked softly, placing a hand over her own. "As for how I knew it was you...well... you're the only one who hasn't given up trying to sneak up on me."

Yukiko shook her head. Even after all the time she'd spent around him, it still surprised her, the small details that his brain easily honed in on. "Aren't you supposed to be... y'know... working?" She smirked at him as she took a seat beside him. After all, he was just sitting here reading.

"Not exactly much a-do in a small, out-of-the-way library in a small, out-of-the-way town like Inaba." The ashen haired genius rolled his eyes. "The only reason they even hired a part timer here is because they didn't wasn't old Kuroha climbing ladders and killing himself."

"I heard that..." The new voice came from the stairwell that Yukiko had climbed. "Don't go killin' this old man off quite yet, Keiko."

Reiko grumbled. "It's -REI-KO-."

The old man merely rolled his eyes. "Sounds just as girly." He shuffled over to a book shelf and plucked a weathered green-colored book off the shelf. "I -still- think _Ginga_ sounds better."

"Who's askin' you anyway?" Reiko grumbled again, watching the old man shuffle back down the stairwell.

Yukiko blinked. "_Ginga?"_

"Yeah..." The genius' shoulders drooped slightly. "Y'know..._Ginga_, as in 'Galaxy.'" He gently placed the thick red book he'd been reading on the table. "The old geezer seems to think that 'Reiko' is too dull and girly. So he tried re-naming me _Ginga_."

So it seemed that it was the latter, and he enjoyed changing peoples names. An odd hobby to say the least. Yukiko giggled lightly, and giggled even more at Reiko's dark look. "W-well..." She tried to reign in her laughter. "Reiko -is- usually a girls name isn't it?" She swallowed one last laugh before it bubbled to the surface. "Why -are- you 'Reiko' anyway? Wouldn't it usually be something like 'Reito' or 'Reiji'?"

The gray colored boy paused for a moment, before he leaned back and withdrew a book from the pile in front of him. "I'm named after him." He pushed the brown book over, in front of Yukiko.

"The Adventures of Raidou Kuzunoha?" The young Amagi blinked. Where had she heard that name before? "Ah!" She snapped her fingers. "I remember Chie mentioning that name before."

Reiko smirked. "Both Chie and Naoto are fans of these stories."

She shook her head, confusion evident on her face. "But what does it have to do with your name?"

"This book..." He paused and took in a breath. "is historical fiction. It's about a detective in early 1900's, here in Japan, who's a part of a clan of devil summoners." He smirked when he saw the look in her eyes. "In the books, 'Raidou Kuzunoha' is one of four titles given to these so-called 'Great Summoners.' Care to guess what his -real- name was?"

"Reiko."

"You got it."

She smiled softly. "How quaint. A 'detective' who can summon persona, is named after a -detective- who can summon devils."

"Trust me..." Reiko smirked at her as he put the book back in the pile. "You aren't the first one to notice the similarities." He gave her a meaningful glance, filled with more than a little amusement. "By the way... Not that I don't appreciate it, but what -are- you doing here so early?"

Yukiko shrugged. "What? Do I -need- an excuse to see my boyfriend?"

He gave her a deadpanned look. "You're giving me cavities here."

She chuckled. "Actually I just woke up early and had nothing to do." She smiled softly as she began fishing around in the bag she carried with her. "I picked up a present on the way here too." She produced a small, non-descript square box from her bag and handed it to him.

Reiko blinked pulling the lid off the box. As he took in the six brown and tan colored objects inside the box, he broke out in a laugh.

"Chie told me about your little adventure yesterday." Yukiko, too, had an amused look on her face. "Though, they were out of the 'Super Ultra Delicious Mountain Storm' boxes..."

Reiko reigned in his laughter and sat back. "Those things weren't worth the hype anyway." He gently closed put the lid back in place on the box of dango before turning back to the thick red book he'd been reading beforehand.

"Are you doing -more- research?" She'd taken a peak at those Occult books Reiko had managed to collect during his research on magic.

Reiko shrugged. "Yes and no." He flipped back through a few pages and found what he sought. "It's a compendium of Chinese mythology."

"Oh." She followed that line of thought well. Kuei. The boy in white, and probably the girl in black as well, who had attacked them... had called himself a kuei. She only vaguely knew about them. A kind of Chinese spirit that caused all manner of evils. "That... boy..."

There was something about him... Yukiko couldn't quite put her finger on it. Both she and Reiko had been exhausted after fighting the creature he had summoned. He could have attacked them at almost any time. But instead, he chose to watch. On one hand, he tried to kill them. On the other, it almost seemed like he hadn't tried at all.

She'd also heard from Rise how the boy in white, Pigeon, had stopped his black-clad companion Crow from attacking. Every action the boy took was mysterious.

Reiko nodded. "It's a long shot... but any information I can find can't hurt." He found the portion he had been looking for. "Kuei are spirits from indigenous Chinese mythology. They are the spirits of those who have been killed 'out of time' such as those who were murdered or killed in war. They can also be the spirits of those who were wrongly executed or improperly buried."

Yukiko leaned back into her chair, digesting that small tidbit of information. "So,basically, they're the spirits of the vengeful dead... right?"

Reiko nodded, smiling as he saw Yukiko pick up on the same thread he had. "So whoever this fake 'Ameno-Sagiri' -really- is...he has control of angry Chinese spirits of the dead." By itself, that small bit of information wasn't all-together useful.

However...

In conjunction with the other bits and pieces Reiko had cobbled together... the field of possibilities had begun to narrow considerably.

"Didn't that boy in white say something like that too?" She brought a hand to her chin in thought. "When he was talking about that world he brought us to."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"This world...is one of fears. Of terrors. Of darkness." Pigeon stopped his amused twirling and smiled at Yukiko and Reiko. His closed eyes opened just enough for them to see his glowing blue eyes. "Of.... death...."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko nodded. "That's right." The word 'death' seemed to surround their new opponents. It was a chilling thought on its own.

But it was still another fragment of information.

A being who was at least of equal standing to Izanami. A being who was somehow related to 'death' and was in command of vengeful Chinese spirits of the dead.

"You know who we're up against..." Yukiko read the recognition in her boyfriends eyes. "Don't you?" She'd begun to realize that, while Reiko was a lot harder to read that most people, once you figured out his 'code'; reading him was a whole lot easier.

"I have a few ideas." Reiko smirked at her.

"But you won't say yet.... will you?" She watched his gray eyes closely.

"Nope. After all...." He leaned back, an amused look on his face. "It wouldn't do for a genius to be wrong."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The last few days... were utterly horrible. At least that was his opinion.

It didn't help that it was Monday, either.

He wasn't like any other of the students around him, meandering their way to class. But he could say that his hatred for the first day of the week was all too common.

Akihou sighed softly as he walked up the narrow pathway, lined with trees, that eventually lead toward Yasogami high school.

It had been weeks since the attack. Weeks since he'd narrowly escaped death at the hands of that girl. Weeks since he'd made enemies of even the few people who bothered to talk to him.

"It's not like I care..." The orange-haired mage shrugged softly, tossing his briefcase over his shoulder.

But, like every time before, Reiko's words refused to leave his mind. He clucked his tongue as his mind replayed the genius' words about paths other than his own, and how he can't really know himself.

It was irritating. Not just because he couldn't get the words out of his mind. But... for the first time... the 'self' he'd thought was unshakeable... had been shaken.

He started questioning himself. First one question... then another and another... until they all cascaded down on him like an avalanche.

He grumbled, trying for the millionth time to purge the gray-haired boys words from his thoughts. He quickly entered the building, changed his shoes, and made for his classroom.

With a flick of his wrist, the door slid open. He wasn't quite sure if the fact that the entire class went silent at the action was a good thing or a bad thing. After a moment, most of the students simply went back to what they were doing.

His brown eyes scanned the people in the room. Kanji hadn't even bothered registering his presence. The bleach haired boy seemed to find the sky more interesting to look at. His eyes next found Naoto. If she had noticed him, she didn't show it. She was busily writing in her notebook.

Then again... she -had- been ignoring him since that little debacle in class all those days ago.

As he made his way to his seat, his eyes found Rise. She smiled at him, but even he could tell it was a little strained.

This was basically what he wanted... right?

_'You can only know yourself... by examining yourself in the reflections of others...huh?'_ The only reflections he seemed to cast were 'someone to be ignored' and 'someone to disliked.'

Why did that idea send a wave of discomfort through him?

He roughly shook his head. No. Other people didn't matter.

No one could be trusted. Not allies. Not friends. Not even family.

There were only enemies in the world.

But for some reason...no matter how many times he repeated those phrases in his head... he couldn't help but think they'd started to sound so...

...hollow.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rise yawned as she re-entered the classroom with a cup of steaming ramen. There simply was no other way to spend lunch time. Though she did have to watch herself.

At one time she'd thought of herself and her job as being little more than becoming a sex symbol. She shuddered at the thought of what that entailed. After all, it was really only by fluke that her career in the media had come to be.

Still, she'd come to a realization. Showing her body off, as was often part of her work, for videos, commercials, photo shoots, etc, was fine. She was allowed to be proud of her body, so long as it wasn't the only thing she was proud of.

She'd learned -that- particular lesson quite well when they'd had Kashiwagi as their homeroom teacher last year. She suppressed another shudder.

Either way, she had to watch her weight.

But at the moment, the only thing on her mind was the delicious smell of ramen.

It's amazing how easily one could get distracted.

Naoto took a seat beside her, opening up her own bento. "Have you seen Kanji?"

Rise blinked, quickly swallowing the noodles in her mouth. "Uh, yeah. Mrs. Sofue was talking to him out in the hal-"

Slam.

"Dammit... I really wish them damn teachers would jus' mind their own business." Said bleach haired boy shuffled into the room after practically ripping the door open.

Naoto smirked. It wasn't hard to guess what the large boy and their teacher spoken about. "You got called out on your grades again, didn't you Kanji?"

"Yeah... so what?" The look on his face said everything Naoto needed to know. "It ain't like I'm plannin on goin ta college or anythin'."

"Maybe..." Naoto chuckled softly as Kanji pulled out his own lunch. "But you don't want to repeat a year, do you?"

"Hell no!" His glare spoke volumes.

Rise chuckled alongside the dark haired detective. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

Kanji merely harumphed indignantly and set about the task of eating his lunch.

"Speaking about waking up on the wrong side..." Naoto sat back. "Didn't Akihou-san seem different today?" She was still quite angry at what he had said to her. That was why she'd been ignoring him. But she wasn't the type to let facts be clouded by emotion.

Kanji sighed, swallowing some octopus sausage. "The guy makes it half a day without insultin' someone, and people think somethin's wrong with him?! Ain't that a little backwards?"

"More than a little." Rise smiled, an amused expression on her face. "He's been a little off since that... uh... altercation."

Kanji shook his head. "What do we care? Leave that guy alone... he ain't worth it."

Rise mimicked his action and let out an exasperated sigh. "I know he isn't the most popular guy around but..." Rise paused a moment, wondering on how to word the next part of her sentence. "As far as I remember it, didn't you used to be the same way, Kanji?"

"Huh?" The bleach haired boy blinked in confusion.

"Rise has a point." Naoto finished sipping on some juice. "Everyone ignored or was afraid of you back during our first year, remember?"

The connection registered on his face as his expression soured. "Don't put me up beside that guy!"

Rise smiled. Neither of her two friends hated Akihou. That was good. They simply... were angry with the way he was acting.

But she had been forming a plan for that too!

She quickly slurped up the last of her noodles and stood. As if she'd come to a decision, she headed for the door.

"R-Rise?! Where ya going?" Kanji blinked at her sudden change.

"To see a certain sour grape." She winked and briskly left the classroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As she'd thought, the roof was empty. Empty, with the sole exception of one person.

Ryuujin Akihou.

The orange haired mage was laying back on one of the vent ducts, his hands linked behind his head. That skitterish cat was lazily asleep on his lap. And beside him, an empty bento.

The auburn haired idol smiled softly. "I figured you'd be here."

She heard him sigh. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch with your friends, Kujikawa?"

"That's a fine greeting." She huffed in mock annoyance. With a slight smile, she moved over to him and took a seat beside him. "Though... it's better than the last few."

His eyes stayed focused on the clear blue sky above him. "If you keep trying to talk to me, you're real friends are gonna start hating you."

"That..." She announced with some amusement. "... is impossible."

"Hrmph!" He slowly sat up. "What do you want... Kujikawa?" There some irritation in his voice, but also an air of resignation.

Rise smirked. "That's more like the Akihou I've come to know!"

"Huh?" He tossed her an odd, confused glance.

Rise smirked teasingly at him. "You've been acting weird these past couple of days."

He rolled his eyes and laid back down, linking his hands behind his head. "You're imaging things."

"Oh please. Stop with the whole 'I'm the cool lone wolf' act already." Her teasing smirk remained. "You wanna know what I think?"

"Not particularly."

"You're lonely." Rise ignored his words entirely.

He sat back up just a smidgen too quickly, in Rise's opinion. "Don't be stupid." His brown-eyed glare found her. "I told you before. I don't want friends."

"Hah." Rise stood suddenly, and spun to face him. He'd fallen right into her little trap. "You looked like a lost little puppy this morning when everyone was ignoring you, so quit the tough guy act already."

His eyes narrowed. "What was that?!"

_'Gotcha.'_ She clasped her hands behind her and put on her best teasing smirk. She wasn't her senpai, Reiko, but she'd learned a thing or two about manipulation. "You're lonely. And I bet you don't even know -how- to make friends."

He stood suddenly, the surprised cat spilling to the ground and darting away. "What's it matter to you?!" He set his jaw in annoyance. Her words were pricking at him, and he wasn't enjoying the feeling.

"Oh...nothing." She had come to enjoy all those acting lessons she'd gone through. They helped ever so much. "It's just that you go on and on about how great the Ryuujin are... yet you can't even do something that just about everyone else on the planet can do. Make friends."

He snorted derisively. "I said I don't want friends. That doesn't mean I can't make them."

"Ri~~~~ght..." The word was soaked in sarcasm. "With -that- personality of yours? I doubt you could be nice and respectful for one day, much less actually get people to like you." She kept her smirk on. One of the biggest things Reiko had shown her about situations like this was that you had to keep your composer at all times, even when things got a little hairy.

"Hah." Akihou's brown eyes were focused entirely on her. "Something like that would be easy, if I put my mind to it."

Rise smiled inwardly. Akihou's greatest weapon was also one of his major weakness'.

His pride.

A little damage to his pride would be enough to make him do almost anything....Within the bounds of reason, of course.

She put just the slightest bit of venom into her teasing smirk. "Then prove it."

"Wha-?" Akihou blinked.

"Prove it. For one month... act civil and nice to people." She crossed her arms, and prepared for his inevitable rebuke. "If you can't make it, then you have to do whatever I say for one week."

"T-that's..." Akihou cursed silently. He'd walked right into her web and only now realized it. "Why should I bother with something so stupid?"

"Ahh...I see." Rise held a triumphant look in her eyes. "The great Akihou is scared of something so simple? How about this then, if you can make it the whole time...I'll do whatever -you- say for one week."

"Wha-?!" Akihou shook the shock from his mind. "That's a dangerous thing to be saying, Kujikawa."

She smirked. "I'm just -that- sure you won't make it."

He killed a growl while it was still in his throat. "T-this is stupid. I'm leaving." He started to walk past her. He'd gotten caught in her web. If he stayed any longer...

"And so the great mage runs away when there's a teensy little bit of risk involved." She sounded disappointed. She thanked her acting lessons yet again.

It was so hard to keep from laughing.

Akihou, however, froze in his tracks. "I... don't run away."

"Then what do you call what you're doing now? A 'strategic retreat'?" She had him right where she wanted him.

And he knew it too. He clenched a fist. "I said... I -don't- run away." He spun and faced her gaze evenly.

_'That's my win.'_ Rise let a small, satisfied smile out on her features. "I'll tell you what. I'll even cut down the length of the bet to three weeks."

Akihou snorted. "I don't need you're pity. I can go a month."

Rise smirked teasingly again. "Fine. For one month, act nice and civil to people. If I hear about one insult, one snarl, or anything of the sort... you lose. Got it?"

He made a disagreeable sound and turned. "Fine. Just remember your end of the bargain."

"I will if you will." She watched him start to walk off. "And you can start by helping me."

Akihou paused near the door. "Huh?"

"Well... us... actually." She met his expectant gaze. "Reiko-senpai's gathering us together to train. I'd like it if you'd help is out, A-ki-hou-san." She ended the last few words using 'Risettes' innate cuteness.

He glowered at her darkly. He'd been played... again! First by that monkey Tatsumi... and now by the shrew named Kujikawa Rise. He gave one last... long sigh.

"I'll think about it."

With that... he disappeared into the doorway.

Rise smiled triumphantly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn..." Yosuke grumbled out, before falling back on his rear end. Near him Teddie was already laid flat out on the grass. Even Kanji was breathing heavily.

The entire group of persona users was, once again, deep in the forest on Mount Yasogami. Here, they could train the use of magic and their persona without worry of average people spotting them.

"On average, we're able to hold a persona in this world for about an hour now." Rise read the numbers as Kanzeon fed them to her. Apparently her persona had the least strain on her body. She'd had her persona out as long as the others, but wasn't even breathing hard.

Reiko surmised it probably had something to do with the persona's specialization. It had taken its sensing function to the extreme, and lacked any sort of offense or defense. "It's certainly getting better... but..."

"But what?" Chie turned over to lay on her belly, as she too had collapsed a few minutes ago.

"Well... all we're doing... is practicing maintaining them." Reiko sat down on a felled tree with a sigh. "We aren't factoring in all the other stresses a battle might put on us... and our persona."

"You mean the use of magic." Naoto wiped her face with a towel.

Yosuke grumbled lightly and sat up. "Don't forget...whatever injuries the persona takes... hurts us too."

Yukiko sighed softly. She remembered. The damage Yosuke's 'Susano' persona had taken at the hands of Reiko's shadow had been mimicked on his own body. "We have to be careful of that. If the persona takes a fatal injury...."

"Then we go down with em, eh?" Kanji produced a small water bottle and drank readily from it.

Rise took in their words, but every once in a while she glanced around the forest. She was hoping he'd show up.

As of yet, there was no sign of Akihou.

Chie waved away the heavy atmosphere. "Either way... we're slowly getting better at this. I think that's good enough."

Teddie nodded. "Right. We've got our magic. We've got our persona. And we've got each other, too. No one can beat us!" He smiled brightly.

"Tch...Amateurs." A deeper voice resonated around them, causing all the gathered youths to glance about wildly.

Kanji growled. He knew that voice. "The hell? Where are ya... ya orange haired..." He was going to continue, but found Rise's hands over his mouth.

Said auburn haired idol smiled, her eyes focused on a branch high up above them. "You made it Akihou."

The orange haired mage was sitting comfortably on a branch, with his back propped up against the trunk of the tree. He idly closed the book he had apparently been reading and, in one easy leap, descended from the tree. "I've been here for a while now, actually."

Reiko blinked. "You invited him, Rise?"

The idol nodded. "Yeah. I asked him if he would help us with our training."

"Bleh!" Kanji quickly made his way out of Rise's grip. "Like we really -need- his help. We can already use magic pretty damn well."

For his part, Akihou maintained a neutral expression. Rise smiled. At least he was trying. Had she not made the bet, she was sure he would have flared up already.

"Actually..." Surprisingly, it was Naoto who spoke up next. "I'm hesitant to say it... but getting Akihou's council on our skills is probably a good thing."

Yosuke crossed his arms. Frankly... he agreed with Kanji. "Don't see why. We can already use some pretty powerful magic. And also..." His gaze settled on the autumn colored boy. "I got tired of his superiority complex a long time ago."

"Heh..." Rise gulped... she didn't like the smile forming on Akihou's lips. "You guys really are... just a bunch of amateurs." The mage shook his head with a long sigh.

Chie stopped a growl from leaving her throat. "We already said... we know how to use magic really well... So stop calling us amateurs already!"

"That's -exactly- why I'm calling you amateurs." The seriousness in his voice and his gaze shocked all of the persona users...save perhaps Reiko. "You run around throwing spells left and right... but have no concept at all... of what magic really is."

"Wha..." Chie took a step back. His serious gaze was a far cry different from the little she'd seen of him before hand.

"What do you mean... 'what magic really is?'" Yukiko canted her head to the side, speaking softly.

"Rise asked me to help you..." He scratched the back of his head with an irritated expression on his features. "...so I guess this is the best place to start."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "What -is- magic... to you all?" He paused for a moment and turned to Reiko. "And you stay out of this Ieyaru. I know you've been poking through old tomes."

The genius merely smirked wryly and sat back on the log.

"Waddaya mean... 'what is magic'?" Kanji grumbled. Even his irritation had been offset by Akihou's seriousness.

"Define it for me." He leaned against a nearby tree, the book resting under an arm. "What is your definition of magic?"

"Uhh.." Kanji was drawing a blank... that much was plainly obvious.

"Wouldn't it be..." Naoto was willing to put aside her previous anger... so long as Akihou put his arrogance aside. "The use of natural life energies in the world?"

"Wrong." Akihou narrowed his gaze. "-That- is precisely what an amateur would say." He took a long pause. "With that definition, your basically saying 'Use energy...Make fireball.... Toss at nearest irritant.'"

Rise squelched a giggle at his snide comment.

"Frankly... I could teach a lame monkey to throw a fireball..." His eyes moved toward Kanji. "If we didn't have one here already."

"What was that?!" Kanji growled and took a step forward.

"Down boy..." Chie was smirking despite her words.

Rise decided to let that one slide, since it was obvious he wasn't being malicious.

"Try again. 'What is magic'... to you." As he spoke he bent down and plucked a blade of grass from the ground.

"Um... Well..." Yukiko was blushing slightly, as she scratched her cheek. "Isn't magic... the ability to make the impossible... possible?"

"Heh..." Yosuke chuckled. "That's pretty corny, Yukiko-san."

"Actually." Akihou's voice cut in. "That's about as close to the proper definition as one can expect from an amateur practitioner."

"Really?" Chie blinked in confusion.

"Magic is..." He paused... as if he were searching for the right words. "The ability to change somethings definition." He held out the blade of grass for them all to look at. "It allows the user to 'bend' the rules that make up our 'reality.'"

"The ability... to change definition?" Naoto repeated the words curiously.

"So... what? A chair ain't a chair?" Kanji scratched his head.

"Take this blade of grass." The half German, half Japanese mage closed his eyes. "Any idiot can take this grass and say 'I'll call it a stone.' However, in the end, the grass remains grass, even if its called by another name." He paused for another brief moment. "Magic is ability to take this blade of grass, call it a stone, and -mean- it."

"What's that mean?" Chie was getting confused too.

"I think I understand." She watched Akihou silently chanting something. "Magic allows you to 'warp' reality. It lets you 'change' the meaning of something, and thereby change reality."

They all watched Akihou intently as his mouth ceased to move. He released the blade of grass as it began to shimmer with light. For a moment it hovered above his open palm, before there was a bright flash. Suddenly, in his hand, he was holding a smooth, gray stone. "Correct."

With a small thud, he dropped the stone to the earth below.

"But... uh..." Yosuke paused. He understood what Akihou was saying for the most part. Except... "How's that change anything we can already do?"

Akihou was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"It has to do with our imagination." Reiko smirked, watching them all. "Up until now, we've just been uttering the words and seeing a pre-conceived effect. But the basis of all of this...has to do with how we define things. Am I on the right track?" He glanced toward the mage.

Akihou nodded. "Right. As I said. I could teach a lame monkey to throw a fireball. Magic is about the infinite possibilities that arise from how we consider the world."

"Huh?" Teddie hated things like this. He always got lost.

"How can I simplify it..." Akihou sighed...before throwing the book he'd been reading away from him. He closed his eyes and held out his hand. "**Feuer**!" As he spoke the word a small ball of fire formed in his palm.

He held it forward for all of them to see. "With the same amount of magical energy I used to create this fireball..." He closed his eyes again and held his hand up. "**Geschlossenes tor der Holle**!"

The fire he held warped and shifted, spidering outward and then downward, forming a cage that surrounded him on all sides. "... I can make a cage to restrict my enemies movement."

"Oh! I think I get it..." Chie smiled softly. "We aren't using our heads when we use magic... it's more like its on auto pilot. "

"That's one way to put it." With a snap of his fingers, Akihou's flames dispersed. "Magic is... at its most basic...about exploiting the infinite possibilities of the mind." He sniffed, walked over and retrieved his book and began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Rise called out to him.

"I did what you asked me to..." He shrugged off-handedly "I helped you."

"Oh come on.." Rise couldn't help the wry smile on he face. He was escaping at his first opportunity. "It won't hurt you to stay and help us out some more."

He stopped mid-motion and sighed. However it sounded more resigned than irritated, much to Rise's glee. "Fine." He turned and walked back to the group. "Then..." He paused in thought. "What's the biggest problem you're having at the moment?"

"That's easy." Reiko spoke up. "Maintaining our personae drains us of energy way too quickly."

Akihou crossed his arms in thought. "I don't know much about personae. But it seems like it's draining your magical reserves." He brought a hand to his chin. "I can only theorize though..."

"By all means... theorize." Teddie spoke up. To be honest he wasn't quite sure -what- to think of Akihou. He barely knew the boy. And what he had seen, up until now, he hadn't much liked. But even he had begun to realize...

Akihou was intelligent and knowledgeable about the occult.

"Well...As far as I've seen..." He started speaking after a moment. "You all have an array of spells at your disposal. But you don't have very large magical capacities. That 'other' world you fought in before... must have a lot more ambient magical energy than this world."

"Ambient magical energy?" Yukiko's curiosity got the better of her.

Akihou sighed. _'The basics and the advanced...It's all jumbled up for these guys.'_ He kept his irritation carefully to himself. "Well lets start with something basic and I'll work my way toward your problem."

They all nodded quickly.

"There are two kinds of energies that Magi recognize. One of these energies is called Mana." He took a breath. "This is the natural 'life' energy that radiates off all things. As such, there is an 'ambient level' of Mana that exists everywhere in the world."

Reiko took that information in. An energy that radiated off all things. It was similar, he guessed, to how plants expel oxygen. There was a certain 'level' of it all over the world.

"The other energy that Magi recognize... is called Prana." He paused yet again, thinking about how best to explain it. "This is the internal life energy inside all living beings."

"Ok.." Rise nodded. "Mana on the outside... Prana on the inside."

"Very simplified... but correct." Akihou leaned against a tree again. "Magic 'works' by having the body absorb the ambient energy around us, Mana, which is then... 'attuned' by your Prana. The resulting 'attuned energy' is what you'd call 'magical energy' for lack of a better word."

"I believe I follow..." Naoto spoke calmly. "'Mana' is taken in, filtered by our 'Prana', and made into magical energy...."

"Which fuels our spells." Yosuke finished. "But... if we take in all this ambient energy... why do we get so drained? Shouldn't our supply be theoretically endless?"

"Finally..." Akihou smirked. "An intelligent question. And it leads me to your problem to boot." He paused to take a breath. "Mana grinds against Prana as it is attuned. Under such stress... Prana wears away and is replenished over time. This is your 'magical reserves.'"

"I get it." Reiko nodded. "We're feeling drained when he use our persona because it's constantly, and quickly, wearing away our 'Prana.'"

"As far as I can see it, yes." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "The best way I can explain your 'problem' is how the system itself was explained to me."

"The system?" Kanji canted his head to the side.

"You're Prana is like a funnel... a wide hole on one end, and a narrow hole on the other. The average magical student has a typical 'funnel' which is wide on the receiving end and narrow on the delivering end."

"You mean... they take in a lot of 'Mana' but can't use it all that well." Chie smiled. She was proud she'd been able to follow that.

"Correct." Akihou bent down near a patch of dirt and drew a quick diagram. "They take in more Mana than they use because they don't have that large a repertoire of spells." He quickly erased the diagram while they all watched. "You all are exactly the inverse of that."

He drew an upside down funnel. "You're 'funnel' is narrow on the receiving end, but wide on the delivering end."

"So we have a large number of spells and abilities, but not enough Mana to power em." Yosuke finished the though.

"Right. Your Prana isn't used to the strain that those abilities put on your body."

"Then why were we able to use them so easily in the other world?" Yukiko announced the thought that had been building in her head.

"Again, I can only theorize..." He pause for a moment and stood back up. "It has to do with how much Mana is in that world. There's -so much- more Mana in that world, that it's kind of like water passing through the funnel, compared to this world, where it's more like mud or oil passing through the funnel."

"I see..." Reiko nodded in understanding. "In the same amount of time, more water would flow through your 'funnel' than would oil or mud." Akihou nodded again.

"That still don't tell us how ta fix the problem though." Kanji scratched his head. He only followed about half that explanation.

"Actually it does." Naoto crossed her arms in thought. "We have to widen the 'receiving' end of our 'funnel', yes?"

"That's right." Akihou began flipping through the book he'd brought with them. "Normally this happens slowly, over time, as the mage grows and learns new spells. However, there are ways to train your body to receive more Mana and make your Prana more resilient."

"How?" Rise canted her head to the side.

Akihou seemingly found the page he'd been looking for and turned the book so that the persona users could see it. "You take in Mana, but don't release it. You internalize it and hold it for as long as you can."

Reiko smirked. "The magical equivalent of holding your breath?"

"Basically." Akihou shrugged. "The true masters of this skill can hold Mana inside themselves for years. The newest students can't even do it for two minutes."

"How long can you do it?" Teddie asked, out of curiosity.

"My current limit is about a month." He spoke off-handedly, as if it were no big deal.

However, Naoto realized, that was basically like saying holding your breath for a month was no big deal.

"You all already have some idea how to manipulate the energies inside you, so learning the skill shouldn't be difficult. Just make sure to practice it as much as you can, even in your daily lives." He handed the open book to Reiko. "The details are in here. The more you train, the better you get... the better you get..."

"The longer we'll be able to maintain our Personae." Reiko finished as he took the tome and read its contents.

Akihou nodded. Seeing them gather around the book, he had the urge to simply walk away and wash his hands of it... but he figured Rise would just call him back if he left now. And if he resisted, she was sure to bring up the damnable bet.

She was surprisingly shrew-like...that Kujikawa Rise.

In the end, he sat down against the trunk of an old tree and relaxed. He watched them, with some amusement, as they began trying the skill.

Put succinctly... they had varying degree's of success. Those on the more physical side, like Kanji were barely able to hold Mana inside themselves for five minutes.

Those on the more spiritual side... like Yukiko, seemed to take to it like a fish to water. She held Mana inside her for nearly a half hour. Though Akihou wouldn't tell her so, that was an extremely talented performance, which spoke volumes about her natural prowess with magic.

But they continued to train. If nothing else, Akihou was impressed with their resolve. Maybe... just maybe... he'd been wrong about them being normal and average.

Normal people their age wouldn't spend hours in the hills, practicing magical skills. They weren't Magi to be sure... but they weren't regular people either.

After about an hour and a half of practice, Akihou heard someone walk up to him. He casually opened his eyes to find one Satonaka Chie standing in front of him, fidgeting slightly. "Hmm?"

"Um..." Chie sighed. She hated feeling embarrassed. After that complex and enlightening explanation that Akihou had delivered, Chie had come to realize just how intelligent Akihou was. It was because of that... that she felt somewhat foolish at the moment. "I just... wanted to task a question."

"I'm not a teacher." Akihou closed his eyes again. "You don't need to raise your hand and ask for permission."

Chie chuckled slightly. Akihou was intimidating to be sure. But maybe he wasn't so bad, once you got through the layers of thorns he seemed to surround himself with. "That skill...you know... 'internalizing Mana'..."

"What about it?"

"It has other uses... doesn't it?"

Akihou opened one eye, a slightly amused expression on his features. "What makes you say that?"

"Um well..." Chie quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the hesitance. "It sounds a lot like what they talk about in old kung fu flicks and the like..."

"Huh?" Akihou opened his other eye and regarded the brown haired girl oddly.

"You know... taking in 'Ki' and then focusing it into an attack." She fidgeted somewhat, still feeling a little silly.

"Hah..." Akihou seemed amused. But he killed the laugh before it bubbled out any further. "You arrived at the correct answer... but with the wrong premises."

Now it was Chie's turn to regard the boy oddly.

"Ki, or as it is more popularly known, Chi is an entirely different kind of energy. It's rather different from Prana and Mana. But..." He paused slightly, an amused expression still on his face. "You're correct. You can take internalized Mana and use it to strengthen the body."

"Strengthen it how?" The green-clad girl blinked.

"For example..." Akihou stood and brushed off his pants. "You can focus the internalized Mana to different parts of the body... like your legs..." He breathed in and, much to Chie's awe, leapt straight up to one of the thick branches over head, some ten or more feet in the air. He crouched down, still standing on the branch. "...and do things like this."

With a simple step he leapt back down to his former position.

"How?!" Chie, however, looked excited. "Um... I mean... Can I do something like that, too?"

"Use the same method from the book, but imagine the Mana gathering in your legs instead of the trunk of your body. Or the arms or the feet... So on and so forth." Akihou sat back down against the tree with a light sigh. "Just... er.... start small."

Chie blinked in confusion for a moment, before realization dawned on her. If she put too much power in and accidentally lost control... the results might not be pretty. "Speaking from experience?"

Akihou snorted softly... but didn't answer.

Chie chuckled softly and ran back to her friends to talk about what she'd learned.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The wind held a chill to it as dusk settled on the small, sleepy, little town of Inaba. Four figures stood upon the roof of the Junes supermarket.

Being one of the largest, if not -the- largest, buildings in Inaba, it offered an almost complete view of the small town.

A small girl, dressed in a black tuxedo stood, practically motionless, and watched the city as it was bathed in fiery colors. She remained ever silent and ever statuesque.

"I'm bored." A figure behind her complained.

"That's the twelfth time you've said that..." It was another, more disinterested voice. "...in the past ten minutes."

"Mah...Mah..." A small boy, wearing a pure white tuxedo chuckled. "It won't be much longer now." Pigeon stood, still smirking, as he flipped the page in the manga he was reading. Quietly he strode over to where his usual companion, Crow, was silently overlooking the city.

"I -still- don't see a damn point in all this." It was the first voice, whose somewhat harsh tone seemed to be getting ever more impatient.

"Orders are orders." This time it was lazy voice again. "We have to wait for the signal."

Pigeon nodded. "That's right. You can't skip to the climax of the play without a little dramatic build-up."

"Tch!" The impatient voice sighed. "Well... they'd better damn well hurry up."

"The stage is set. The actors, assembled. The curtain, raised." Pigeon merely smirked as he closed his manga with a snap. "And the play...begins again."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I LIVE!!!! Somehow. Sorry I haven't put something up in a while. But a combination of doctors visits (meh) a computer-crippling virus(Arg!) and a small loss of interest in writing has kept me from posting.

I do intend to finish this story. No way in the nine hells am I gonna let twenty some odd chapters go to waste. Plus I've been on a Shin Megami Tensei addiction lately. So I should be posting more often, especially now that the 'down-time' chapters are done for a while. ^_^

I know this chapter is kinda meaty...and I hope the explanations were clear. They're important for the upcoming chaos! ^_^ If you all haven't noticed yet, I enjoy putting in a few cameo shots from other stories and things I like. If you found the 'homages' in this chapter... kudos to you. At least one of em is a Shin Megami Tensei reference.

Till next time R&R as ya like.

--KW


	26. Intermission 6: The Defeated

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 6: The Defeated

It was a lot like an elementary school, he realized. You had your 'free' time. You had your 'lunch' time and you even had your 'nap' time.

Only in this school, classrooms were individual and separated by thick steel bars and feet of concrete. Oh yes... and most of the teachers were armed to teeth and had no inclination to teach.

Of course, in -this- school, there was never any bell signaling that school was out of session. This was one school that you usually didn't leave without spending at least a few years here.

One Adachi Tohru couldn't help but chuckle at the image of all these convicted felons as mere elementary school brats. Instead of the orange jump suits they were all wearing, all these burly murderers and pale, emaciated drug-addicts were dressed in cute little primary-school uniforms.

With a sigh, he cut the thought off before he took it any further.

_'Gods it's boring...'_ But, he supposed, that was probably part of the punishment. '_It's been almost... a year and a half...' _He shook his head with a wry smirk.

He found it amusing in retrospect. But that was mostly because he'd already run out of bitterness a long time ago.

Those... kids... had beaten him entirely. His way of life had proven inferior.

"Hey!"

Adachi looked up at the deep voice of the person in front of him. A burly looking man with more piercing than the ex-detective bothered to count stood, looming over him. Beside him stood an equally brutish man whose exposed upper torso was criss-crossed with what Adachi assumed to be gang-tattoos.

_'Great...Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum...'_

"You'z the guy we heard 'bout? The blue that wen' souf?" It was the man with all the tattoo's on his body speaking now.

If Adachi hadn't been locked up in this concrete hell-hole for the past year, he'd have thought the man was speaking another language. Unfortunately... he understood all too well what the man was saying... and what he wanted.

'Blues' never fared all that well when they were on the wrong side of the bars. Throwing a cop into a prison was often times like throwing a steak to a pack of rabid, starving wolves.

And unfortunately for him, that's exactly what he was. A 'blue' that had gone 'south.' A steak set in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves.

Adachi merely narrowed his gaze at the two men in front of him.

"Hah..." It was the pierced man. "It's definitely 'im." He put his hands on his hips and lowered his face down to Adachi's eye level. "Whatcha in fer?"

The ex-detective sighed, leaning back against the iron table he had been sitting at. "Don't you think it's a little cliched to ask 'what I'm in for'?" He gave them a smirk he'd been practicing quite a lot since he'd been stuck in this prison.

A smirk that had more than a little tinge of insanity to it.

"Well..." He waved a hand. "If you really gotta know..." His sick smirk widened just a little. "For guttin' nine people. Ah... wait. Make that eight. Can't count that teacher. -That- was just some brat tryin' to copy me."

Both men, who had formerly been invading Adachi's 'bubble,' decided to take a few steps back. No one wanted to mess with a serial killer.

Adachi chuckled inwardly. The regular punks always backed down when he said that. He watched them mumble some excuse, as if that would save their pride, as they walked hurriedly away.

"Wasn't it just two people that you killed... Tohru?" It was an older voice that almost seemed to hold an air of refinement. Adachi turned to look behind him, spotting the voices owner.

"Oh, Boss." Adachi grinned normally."Guess you can see right through me, eh?"

'Boss,' as he was known around the prison, was an older man of about fifty. He was also one of the rare few who was -safer- on the inside of the prison than he was on the outside. An old-style Yakuza like him had far more than his share of enemies.

"Hrmph...Seen a hundred guys just like ya." He shrugged lightly. "You ain't no psycho. Yer just another sadist with a chip on yer shoulder. And I -know- you only got a kill-count of two till ya got caught."

"Yeah well... spicin' up the story can't hurt, right?"

"Hrm." The old man stroked his graying beard. "You keep scarin' 'em off and you might regret it one day."

Adachi shrugged. "And if I hadn't scared em off, I'd have regretted it by about my second day here." He turned to regard the older man fully.

'Boss' was the kind of man who seemed to naturally demand the respect of the people around him. The ex-detective knew more than a few of the inmates, and probably a few guards too, would give their lives to defend the old Yakuza.

"Anyway, what can I do for ya, Boss?"

"Actually, nothing." The old man shrugged, tossing down a newspaper on the table Adachi was sitting at. "I've always been curious though... How -did- you kill those girls? They never did figure that out, did they?"

Adachi smirked wryly. "Sorry Boss, but that's a trade secret."

'Boss' ran a hand over his beard again. "Yeah well..." He nodded to the paper. "It looks like -someone- figured out yer little hat-trick, kid."

Adachi blinked in confusion.

"Read the article on the main page." The Yakuza boss watched as Adachi picked up and began to read the newspaper.

The ex-detective paled slightly, as his eyes went wide. "Four dead in Tokyo over night. Found hanging from antena's and electricity poles. No apparent cause of death." He read the headline out loud.

"You got yerself another 'fan.'" He watched as Adachi put the paper down. The color-was returning to the face of the 'blue.' "Hrmph. I'm disappointed. Here I was, thinkin' you'd be more shocked..."

"Yeah well..." Adachi looped his hands behind his head and leaned back to look at the sky. "The way I figure it. Someone's sendin' a message."

"A message huh?"

Adachi nodded as he closed his eyes. "And it ain't a message that was meant for me."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all! Just another shorty intermission before all hell breaks loose! I plan to have quite a bit of fun with the upcoming chapters... so stay tuned!

Till next time, R&R as ya like.

--KW


	27. Genius 21: The Vulture & The Shrike

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 21: The Vulture & The Shrike

It had been a week since their 'training session' in the forests behind Amagi Inn. Kanji hated to admit it, but there really wasn't any arguing with results. Even in a short weeks time, the strain of summoning and holding a Persona had lessened. Mere baby steps, even he was aware, but it was still -visible- progress.

And it was all thanks to Akihou's help. He really didn't like the snide, arrogant mage. But maybe he wasn't as bad as his original impressions had warranted. He wasn't entirely sure why, But the orange haired boy had toned down his usual bad attitude since the training session.

He was tolerable now, as far as the bleach haired boy was concerned. Tolerable... but little more.

All thoughts about the mage vanished quite rapidly this particular morning, however. Kanji bit his lip as he walked speedily toward Junes. He'd barely been able to keep from falling out of his chair when he'd seen the headline in the paper his mother had been reading this morning.  
_'__Four dead in Tokyo over night. Found hanging from antenna's and electricity poles. No apparent cause of death.'_ The large boy cursed silently. He was thankful it was a Saturday and thus, a half day at school. He doubted he could contain this anxiety for a full days worth of classes.

Both Rise and Naoto had also heard the news. Both were equally shocked and anxious. They had split up after class in order to gather information. Naoto had also called the rest of their friends together for a meeting at Junes.

Soon enough he'd found himself in front of the store, the all-too chirpy Junes theme song playing in the background as he made for the elevators. A short ride later, he found himself at his destination.

The Food Court.

He spotted his friends surrounding the table that they had dubbed their 'secret base'

"You made it, Kanji." Yosuke looked up from the newspapers scattered over the table.

The larger boy nodded. "I'd ask if ya heard the news but..." He nodded at the table.

Chie shuddered as she read the article from another newspaper, covering the same story. "It just -can't- be a coincidence."

"Maybe we're just jumping the gun a little here." Rise spoke up tentatively. "It might not be -those- guys."

"Could it have been Adachi-baby?" Teddie looked over toward his 'sensei.' Reiko had a far-away look about him, complete with his patented 'thinking pose.' He remained silent for the moment, his gaze focused on a picture one of the reporters had taken of the scene.

"No. It's definitely not Adachi-san." Naoto uttered quickly, leafing through some notes she'd quickly scribbled after a series of phone calls. "I made sure. He's still in prison."

"Then what about that crazy Magi chick?" Kanji grumbled as he took a seat.

"Sayako?" Chie offered to a nodding Kanji.

"It could be..." Yukiko glanced to the still quiet Reiko. She could tell he was deep inside his own head. Whatever it was he was thinking, though, was beyond her. "She did throw Reiko into the TV."

"I'm afraid not." A deeper voice sounded from behind the group. Almost as one, the Persona users turned to see Akihou casually approaching, a can of what looked like soda in one hand.

Naoto promptly returned to ignoring him.

Yosuke canted his head to the side . "Whaddya mean?"

"Sayako is still somewhere in Inaba."

"How do you know that?" Rise blinked in confusion.

"Shortly after you all healed me..." He pulled out a small silver cross-like object. "I planted four of these in the outskirts of Inaba. Together they form a minor barrier around the city. I'd know immediately if anyone with magical aptitude crossed outside the barrier." He took a long gulp from the soda can. "Besides..."

"Besides... what?" Chie didn't like how Akihou commonly left his sentences hanging. It was an irritating habit.

Akihou shrugged, a wry... almost sardonic... smirk on his face. "As bad a condition as I was in after that fight, I can guarantee you, Sayako felt twenty times worse." Another quick sip from his soda. "It's been almost three weeks since that attack. She's probably just getting back on her feet... if she's lucky."

"That exorcism thing hurts that much?" Kanji gulped. Physical pain was one thing. He could deal with that. But the idea of 'spiritual' pain made his skin crawl.

Akihou smirked. "Try imagining every bone in your body completely shattered to dust and you'll have -some- idea of what it feels like." He shrugged again, taking a seat near them. "Either way... It wasn't Sayako... of that I'm certain."

"Then it's definitely those damn Kuei kids..." Yosuke made a sour face.

"But why would they attack four random, innocent, people in a city that's miles from here?" Chie shuddered at the thought. Four people they'd never even met were dead now... and she couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

"The bastards are tauntin' us." Kanji set his jaw and growled lowly.

Akihou shook his head and stood. "It's more than just a taunt." He tossed his empty can into the nearest trash bin and began to walk off.

"Ah.." Rise blinked, watching the orange haired mage walk off. He'd gotten better about being decent to people, but it still felt like he went out of his way to avoid contact with them. She sighed softly. "Where are you going?"

"To do what I couldn't last time..." He idly waved to them as he walked off. "Prepare."

"Prepare? For what?" Teddie scratched his head.

"Akihou's right." Reiko spoke up finally. "This..." He pointed to the paper. "... is more than just a taunt."

"If it's not just a taunt... then what is it?" Yukiko leaned forward, looking at her boyfriend.

"A warning..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Another day passed and Saturday quickly and quietly turned to Sunday.

That was the one thing that bugged Reiko more than anything else in this current mess they were in. He and his friends were the prey. Those 'Kuei' were the hunters.

He had no way to find out where they were or when and how they would attack.

All he could do was wait. Wait and prepare for what would inevitably come. He tossed a glance to his katana, wrapped as it was in a blue silk sleeve. As long as it looked like a mere shinai to the average passerby, he didn't need to worry over much.

They'd all decided it was best to stay as close to each other as possible. And, in the event that they couldn't stay close, carry their weapons as closely as possible.

Their Persona powers were not to be messed with... But sometimes just having a sword was a better idea. It was counter productive to use a bomb when a single bullet would do... to use another metaphor.

The ashen haired genius sniffed, wiping ineffectually at an oil smudge on his face. He was at another of his part time jobs. An old repair shop on the edge of Inaba, not overly far from the Amagi inn.

Reiko smirked. The guy who owned the place was somewhat eccentric but... there were many who would probably call Reiko exactly that. The warehouse was scattered with various pieces of machinery from old record players and VCR's to refrigerators to computers. There were even a few cars tucked near the entrance. It was perfect for someone like Reiko, who enjoyed tinkering and figuring out how things worked.

A man with short, wiry hair stuck his head out of his 'office' which was little more than a walled off section of the warehouse. "How goes it, kid?" Narumi, the eccentric owner of the repair shop, looked rather like he'd been living under a bridge. However, despite his appearance, Reiko wouldn't doubt the mans intelligence, and his ability with machines.

_'After all... no one understands a genius...'_ Reiko smirked wryly. "Looks like the valve just needed some cleaning." One of the perks of the job, and partially the reason he'd taken it, was that he could work on his motorcycle practically free of charge.

Which is what he was doing right now.

"Ahh... good!" Narumi smoothed back his stringy brown hair. "When you're done... mind takin' a look at that clunker?" He nodded to a large van propped up near red-colored, industrial sized car-jack. "I got my hands full in here. Think it just needs new break pads."

The gray eyed genius nodded as he replaced the small part back on the engine of his beloved motorcycle. "Sure thing." No sooner had Reiko said those words than Narumi's head, once again, disappeared inside his 'office'

Reiko wiped his hands with an old rag as he walked over to the old van. He had only just bent down to inspect its underside when he felt an icy shiver run down his spine.

Not the deafening sound of shattered glass.

Not the battle cry of a strange and powerful demon.

But a silent and swift shiver down his back.

Almost as if...

An amused voice broke the silence with a chuckle

...someone was watching him.

"And the play begins again."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The rain was coming down pretty hard, he realized. It had sounded like a light shower when they had been inside the building. Once they'd come outside however...

"Damn...sure as hell ain't motorcycle weather."

Yosuke glanced down at the girl beside him, worry creasing his brow. They'd just exited a new diner in the newer section of the city. His original plan had involved grumbling at Chie for choosing to eat out -again- when his wallet was already dangerously thin.

But that plan of action had been derailed entirely. The energetic brown haired girl had barely eaten even half her ramen. And the half she -had- eaten had been consumed in almost complete silence.

"Hey..." He rested one hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him. "...you alright, Chie? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

_'And Reiko called -me- a bad liar.'_ Yosuke shook his head, grabbing her other shoulder with his free hand. "Try again. The Chie I know doesn't waste half a bowl of Ramen."

She bit her lip. "I...it's nothing really!"

"Chie..." The girl had a little too much pride at times. "It's alright to be scared, y'know."

"I'm not!" She angrily glared up at him. "I-it's just...." She looks away quickly.

"It's just... what? C'mon don't clam up on me now."

The green clad girl pulled her jacket on tighter. It was surprisingly cold for a Late Spring day. The rain certainly didn't help. "I can't stop thinking about those people."

"The murder victims?"

She nodded, "They had nothing to do with us! If...If those Kuei or whatever they are -really- did kill them... then why?!"

_'So that -was- what was bothering her.'_ He'd suspected she'd have thoughts like that. Chie had always been the type to stand up for the weak. The idea that she'd be even remotely responsible for the deaths of four people she'd never even met before was probably weighing on her conscience. "Who knows..." He paused for a moment. "Those guys don't seem to care that much for 'life'... what with being spirits 'n all."

Chie glowered. "But they were after us... so why..." She gritted her teeth.

"It's not your fault Chie." He had no explanation to offer, so this was a case best left to direct methods.

"Wha-?"

"That's what you're thinkin' isn't it?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "You keep thinking the same thing over n' over." He raised the pitch of his voice in a mock imitation of hers. "It's my fault they died."

"Yosuke!" Chie glowered at him. She did not enjoy being made fun of... particularly now. "Stop that!"

"I will when you wake up!" He never let his gaze off her eyes.

"Huh?" The seriousness in his voice threw her off.

"The only ones to blame for murdering those innocent people..." He paused to take a breath. "...are the bastards that actually killed em."

"But..."

"No buts." Yosuke quickly put an end to her disagreement. "None of us are responsible for them goin' off and deciding that killing a some innocent people would send us a message." He sniffed, attempting to hold in his own anger. "And when those bastards finally show their faces... I'm gonna make sure they regret it."

Chie blinked, before she registered his words. She smiled lightly. That wasn't what she'd been expecting for a pep-talk. But then... she doubted a regular pep-talk would have cheered her up. Yosuke's words had been absolutely correct. _'Don't sit here and blame yourself for something you didn't do. Make the guys who did it pay.'_ She told herself those words and took a deep breath."You win. You're right, Yosuke."

"Hey!" The brown haired boy grinned softly. "That's one in a row."

Chie tried stifling a chuckle. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Man... that's cold Chie." He shook his head, still grinning lightly. "Now c'mon, let's get you--" He turned as he spoke but promptly ran directly into the broad chest of another person.

Yosuke stumbled backwards and promptly fell on his rear. Chie could only chuckle. "See what happens when you try to walk and act cool at the same time."

"Now ain't the time for jokes...Sheesh..." Yosuke painfully rubbed his hip. "Sorry about that mister." He glanced up at the figure in front of him but blinked a few times in confusion.

The man he'd bumped in to looked like he'd stepped right out of one of Chie's Kung-fu flicks. He was dressed in a loosely buttoned Kung-Fu jacket that was a deep violet colored on one side and black on the other. Black, baggy, cloth pants ended in typical black Tai-Chi shoes.

Strangely... despite the foul weather... he wasn't wet at all.

His long, wispy, black hair seemed to float about him, rather then flow with the ample breeze. His deep set eyes, closed as they were, and thin, high, cheeks gave him an almost corpse-like look.

There came a an audible mechanical click, before Yosuke heard the sound of metal grating against metal.

The brown haired boy barely had time to register the fact that the man in front of him was armed before four large metal blades done in the image of a claw were descending upon him.

Agile as ever, and thanking his experience from fighting in the TV world, Yosuke rolled to the right, leapt to his feet and jumped backwards with Chie by his side.

The man who, until this time, hadn't moved or spoken, rose the hand that was armed with the 'claw' made from four different foot-long blades.

He brought the weapon up near his face and suddenly smirked viciously. "Yer sorry, huh?" He swept the claw forward until it was pointing at Yosuke. "Well... you ain't forgiven, brat."

The mans eyes opened.

And Yosuke beheld...

...an unearthly violet glow.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Teddie wiped his brow with a light sigh. With an umph, he dropped the heavy laundry basket and leaned against the machine. "Sheesh... who would have thought an empty Inn could get so dirty."

Yukiko smiled pleasantly, taking laundry from yet another basket and stuffing it in the laundry machine. "I'm sorry to ask you to help, Teddie." She leaned forward, fiddling with the buttons on the control panel. "One of the maids got really sick right when we started our heavy cleaning."

Teddie scrunched his nose and rubbed his chin. "Suspicious... I think we have a lazy bones in our midst!" The former shadow pointed a finger in the air, like some generic and all too stereotypical detective.

"It's nothing like that." An older woman's voice drifted up from the laundry room door. Amagi Fuyuko smiled pleasantly, taking hold of a basket of cleaned and folded Futons. "The poor dear came down with Hay Fever... probably from all the dust we've been kicking up." The elder woman smiled pleasantly. "Thank you for helping us out, Teddie."

"It's not a problem, Ma'am." The blonde boy salutes with a smile. "Besides... It's not like I've got much to do anyway."

Fuyuko chuckled as she left the small room.

"It's just too bad sensei isn't here."

Yukiko set aside another empty basket with a slightly amused look. "He had to work today. Somehow, I bet he predicted when we'd start our cleaning... and -made sure- to have work that day."

"Mmmm.." Teddie crossed his arms and scrunched his nose again. "That does sound like something sensei would do..."

"Come on..." The dark haired girl smiled. "There should only be one or two more rooms to clear out and we can finish for today."

"Roger!" The blue-eyed boy followed Yukiko out the door and down the hallway. However... as he neared the stairway...He paused. _'This... smell...'_ He doubted he could ever describe quite how he saw the world through his sense of smell. Regular humans had only limited capabilities in that area. But everything that had formerly 'smelled' of 'motion' suddenly had the distinctive... musty scent of utter stillness.

"Teddie?" Yukiko paused on the stairway and glanced down at the blonde boy. He was staring off into space, straight ahead. Yukiko followed his gaze straight out toward the wide-open double doors that led out to the front of the old Inn. "What's wrong?"

Where had he smelled this before? He stared straight outside into the overcast gray sky currently dumping rain down on the small town. His blue eyes widened a fraction. He remembered now... remembered exactly -where- he'd smelled this particular scent before. "It's... coming."

Yukiko stepped down beside him, staring out the door curiously. "What is?"

However, much to the dark haired girls dismay, her question was answered for her.

The sound of millions of mirrors shattered at once hit her ears.

The overcast gray sky fell to the ground in a hail of sparkling shards that vanished before they ever even struck the earth below.

Gray faded... and was replaced with pure, inky black darkness.

The younger Amagi paled. This was the same world they'd fought Pigeon and Crow in before. And that only meant one thing.

Their enemies had returned.

And the rain... continued to fall.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Shit." Kanji ducked under the small awning just outside Tatsumi Textiles.

"That's one way to put it." Rise stepped out behind him, steeling herself as she glared up at the inky darkness in front of them. "So much for Mrs. Sofue's plans of me tutoring -you- eh, Kanji?" She tried to lighten the atmosphere... though she knew it wouldn't last long... one way or another.

Kanji gave her a crooked smirk. "If I didn't know how much crap is comin' our way... I'da said this was a blessin."

Lighting flashed and rain continued to fall.

Rise gulped as she stared down the usually busy business district. She swallowed hard, staring out at all the tombstones that littered both sides of the street. "But we -do- know what's headed our way..." Her words were a great deal more somber than before.

"Yea~~~~~h..." A third voice sniffed over the dull drone of the rain. "What's headed your way... I guess that'd be me."

Both Rise and Kanji tracked the voice to its owner practically at the same instant.

Lightning flashed again, over the normally dark 'world' they were trapped in.

There, sitting across from the two youths, was a man dressed in strange white and black Chinese robes. He was seated on the roof of the shop acrossed the street from Tatsumi Textiles, looking down at the two Persona users.

Lightning cracked across the sky again. And again their foe was illuminated for them.

He had one knee drawn up, while the other dangled idly over the buildings edge. But it wasn't his stand-out clothing or posture that drew Rise's attention...It wasn't even his stark while spiky hair.

It was his eyes. They were glowing with a green so bright that Rise wouldn't have doubted that they actually were gems. She realized why they stood out so much. Across his eyes, like some kind of symbolic blindfold, was a pure black tattoo reaching from ear to ear.

The figure sniffed idly again and lazily leapt from his rooftop perch to land across the street from the two youths. "Hell of a place... ain't it?" He scratched his nose as his gaze traveled over to a nearby tombstone. "Kind creeps me out... to be perfectly honest."

Kanji growled, settling in to a martial stance. "Who the hell are -you- bastard?!"

"Hah?" The man with the tattoo on his face cocked his head to the side, seemingly confused. "Oh...right... right. Introductions first, I guess. Man, what a pain in the ass." He raised his hands and stretched, as if he'd just awoken or something. "I had a real name once... but that was a -long- time ago." He paused, his green eyes settling on the pair of youths in front of him.

Rise noticed, oddly enough, that they had lost their glow.

"Well... I guess you can call me... Shrike." He stifled a quick yawn. "And I'm pretty sure you know this... but I'm your enemy."

Kanji took a threatening step forward, but was held back by Rise. The auburn haired girl stepped forward and into the rain that didn't seem to affect their white-haired foe. "You... aren't that same girl that attacked us last time...."

"Obviously..." Shrike shrugged idly, one eye closed. "Though I'm pretty sure Pigeon and Crow are skulkin' around here somewhere... The job of taking you guys down fell to me and another guy."

Rise flinched. They'd barely gotten away alive from -two- Kuei... and now there were -four-?! It was then the sound of a large blast resounded, like some kind of artillery in the distance.

Shrike held out his hand to the side in a disinterested manner. "That..." He spoke slowly, referring to the blast, "...was probably Vulture. -That- guys got -no- control..." Rise watched as small lights gathered in Shrikes out held arm.

Slowly the lights coalesced and, in a single bright flash, Shrike held a strange looking blade. A ring surrounded the hilt completely, but that wasn't the only thing odd about the weapon that their foe had seemingly pulled out of thin air. It was -thick-. Far too thick for an average sword.

It was almost as if...

Shrike sighed. "Well... I ain't the type that's all 'go go go' but I'd like to get this over with." He sniffed yet again. Holding the weapon, blade down, in front of him... there came a distinct metallic click. Suddenly the strange looking 'single' blade spun and turned into...

...Well...

The only way Kanji could think of to describe it was a shuriken. A -REALLY- big shuriken. Like someone had taken two double-sided spears and attached them to a single ring and formed the strange weapon.

"It's...nothin' personal but uhh..." Shrike spun the weapon as if its apparent unwieldy nature didn't even exist. "You're gonna die here."

-o-o-o-o-o-

He felt them.

Two at the Amagi Inn, headed ever so quickly toward the business district where two more awaited them.

One at the northern edge of Inaba.

One near the high school, rapidly making her way in to the city.

Two in the newer part of the city.

Akihou bit his lip lightly. That accounted for all the persona users. But he didn't like what else he felt. Two major powers... one in the business district and one in the newer section of the city.

That much was fine.

However Reiko, who was in the northern edge of Inaba wasn't moving at all. The only thing that the orange haired mage could think of that would halt the genius from regrouping with his friends was...

He focused even harder.

There... on the very edges of his senses... he could feel a third power. One that could hide itself well.

There were more enemies. And apparently... they could easily bypass his tracking barrier.

That wasn't unexpected... but somehow... he felt that this was only the tip of the ice berg. He just hoped they would fair better against this ice berg than the Titanic did against that one. _'No time for idle banter... unfortunately.'_

He stepped out into the rain. He rather liked the feeling. And the constant drone of the water droplets cut out the unnatural silence that he'd heard last time they'd erected this boundary field. His brown eyes glanced out over the Samegawa still churning away, even in this dark world.

It somehow reminded him of the River Styx...or at least... what he imagined it to look like. It was the atmosphere... he guessed.

He roughly shook his head side to side, his clothes and hair heavy with water, as he took a deep breath. "You're late to the party, Norihiko Sayako-san."

Behind him a figure in a thick blue cloak glared at him. She took a few tentative steps forward until she was standing mere yards away from the orange haired mage. "I knew the Tower would send one of their dogs...but that they would send a mere puppy is almost offensive."

"A quaint metaphor." Akihou turned to regard the female Magus with two different colored eyes. "You think that up while you were bed-ridden? Or were you too busy crying in pain?"

"Tch." Sayako bit her lip. "Another arrogant brat that doesn't know his place." She held up a hand, fire flaring to life in a shifting orb. The sizzle of steam was heard as raindrops fell to their inevitable demise within it. "With my god..."

"Your -FAKE- god..." Akihou quickly interrupted her. Sayako flinched... but did not respond. "I'm sure even you realize it by now. You were -used- as a mere tool to start up this ridiculousness and got dragged into one hell of a divine mess."

"-Don't- speak down to me like that... you brat!"

"Why not?" Akihou briskly shook his head again and flicked his pony-tail over his shoulder. "Your so low I can't even call you an amateur." He looked at her derisively. "Even those Persona users are more adept than you."

"Persona?" Sayako blinked in confusion. She'd heard that word mentioned once or twice. An unknown power. An enigma... even to the most learned Magi.

"You don't even know that much?" Akihou shook his head, a look of clear disappointment on his face. "How thick is the wool your so-called 'allies' have pulled over your eyes?"

Sayako bit her lip. She wouldn't admit it. She -couldn't- allow herself to admit... that she'd been used.

Not when she'd sworn never to be used ever again.

"You were a perfect... unwitting pawn... it seems." Akihou smirked. "Just like you were for your fath--."

"Agidyne!" No sooner had the orange haired mage uttered the word 'father' than Sayako had let fly the orb of fire in her hands.

For a single moment, a cloud of dust and steam hung in the air.

"You... know -nothing- about my father and I."

And then... the slight hum of energy. As the dust quickly settled, Sayako saw the fading energies of Akihou's 'Spell Shield.' In the unnatural darkness and rain, his figure was lit up by the glowing runes of his Magic Crest.

Lightning flashed overhead... but Akihou gave it no thought. He was focused on the robed person in front of him. Sayako's trembling shoulders... the anger plain on her face. It was then he noticed it... lightning began to crackle around her robed frame.

In the darkness, small bolts of electricity illuminated Sayako's blue and violet eyes. "-I-...-am-... -NO-... -one's-... -TOOL-!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hi-ho everyone! It's an all out free for all... all over Inaba! With fights happening left and right, you can be sure the chaos is coming.

This chapter introduces two -more- Kuei, Vulture and Shrike. Tell me whatcha think of what little i've shown of em! Comments and Input help me keep writing... probably more than many realize!

And to 'Nonimouse' I came up with Akihou's name after I came up with his design. So I was like... hrmm.. orange...need a name... Autumn is orangey...ok... got 'Aki' (which means Autumn) but that wasn't enough... so I fiddled with one of my Japanese-English dictionaries and found 'Hou' which is loosely translated as 'a male phoenix.' Thus Akihou (Autumn Phoenix) passed my test of 'cool.' ^-^

On the subject of Akihou, for those interested, look up 'Devil Summoner 2 - The Summoner of Tsukigata.' It's the song I use for Akihou's 'theme.'

Anyways... Till next time... R&R as ya like!

--KW


	28. Genius 22: Code of the Magi

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 22: Code of the Magi

Reiko wiped his hands with an old rag as he walked over to the old van. He had only just bent down to inspect its underside when he felt an icy shiver run down his spine.

Not the deafening sound of shattered glass.

Not the battle cry of a strange and powerful demon.

But a silent and swift shiver down his back.

Almost as if...

An amused voice broke the silence with a chuckle

...someone was watching him.

"And the play begins again."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko turned slowly, looking toward the direction the voice came from. He carefully forced a calm facade over his face as he took in the small figure sitting on the railing that lined the second level of the warehouse.

"Oie-ahh... Did I surprise you?" Pigeon, his manga ever held in one hand, was sitting on the railing and kicking at the air like a child might. "Didn't take you as the sort that -got- surprised."

The gray eyed genius threw a covert glance at his sword. It was yards away from him, sitting on a small desk along the one of the walls. He'd never make it to the weapon before Pigeon countered.

He took a breath to steady himself. And, just as he did so, the earsplitting sound of shattering glass struck his ears. A small twitch escaped him. He was alone.

That told him several things.

First and foremost, he was in quite a large amount of trouble. It had taken everything he and Yukiko had to beat a creature that Pigeon had conjured with some ease. Add to that the fact that Pigeon was more than likely a great deal stronger than his pet and...

Well...he didn't need to finish that thought to finish that thought.

Second, Pigeons appearance probably meant that his friends were under attack now as well.

Sometimes... he really envied the ignorant.

Reiko quickly shook his thoughts off. "What is it your really after, Pigeon?"

The boy, clad in a spotless white tuxedo, chuckled. "I'd have thought that was plainly obvious...especially to you." Pigeons typical squinted gaze widened a fraction, as the glowing blue of his eyes stood out in the darkness.

"Don't play games." The genius' eyes narrowed slightly as he inched toward his sword. "You know what I'm talking about."

Pigeons grinned widened a fraction. "You and I are a lot alike." He snapped closed his manga and easily placed it on his head. "We're thinkers and planners. It doesn't matter how far ahead the enemy plans, as long as your two steps ahead of him." Even with his playful swaying, the paper-back book rested comfortably on his head. "It must be so frustrating for you, not knowing how to get at the people who want you dead. I sympathize."

Reiko let out a long sigh, forcing himself to calm down. It wasn't one of his 'Stop. Control. Calm.' moments. He hadn't needed his little chant since he'd come to Inaba...But Pigeons goading, compounded by the fact that he was right, was still enough to prick him.

Pigeon merely continued, unabated. "How about this... You ask me what you really want to ask... and I'll tell you what I'm really after."

_'What I really want to...'_ Reiko's eyes widened. He quelled the unease rising in his gut. It was true, he guessed, that those skilled at reading others didn't like being read themselves. "Your master...who is it?"

Pigeon stopped his swaying suddenly and blinked in confusion, as if the question had caught him off-guard. After a moment, he broke out in laughter. "Boy you really do think long term. I'm impressed." He brought a hand to his chin for a moment, seemingly in thought. "My master huh?" He stifled a chuckle. "Gee, I wonder...."

Reiko twitched again. Pigeon was purposefully evading the question.

"Well... I'm sure a smart guy like you has already figured out a few possibilities, right? Guess I don't need to answer that question." Pigeon smirked again, his icy blue eyes still aglow in the sheer darkness. "As for what I'm after, well that's easy...I'm after anything that's fun and interesting."

Reiko stopped. "Fun?" He set his jaw, finally allowing a small portion of his anger to leak through. "Then... what? You killed four random people... for fun?!"

"I didn't kill them." The boy shrugged easily, still grinning happily. "Not that it matters much. It was orders from higher up. Shake the pot up a little, you see. Any play needs its share of tragedy."

The gray-haired genius narrowed his gaze. "You're insane."

Pigeon reached into his pocket and slowly withdrew a small blue gem. Putting it in his palm, he squeezed his fist tightly shut. "Actually..." After a moment, he opened his palm, full a fine blue dust, and blew into it. The crystalline dust scattered through the air, surrounding Reiko on all sides. "...from my perspective..."

A shadowy claw rose from the ground, and then another. And another. And another. As if they were pulling themselves from the depths of the River of the Dead itself, nearly a dozen featureless 'Shades' done in vague resemblance to humanoid devils rose up and surrounded Reiko.

"...It's you humans, who cling so tightly to the minuscule amount of time you have..."  
Pigeons playful smirk was tinged with more than a little insanity, despite his words. "...who are insane."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You... know -nothing- about my father and I."

And then... the slight hum of energy. As the dust quickly settled, Sayako saw the fading energies of Akihou's 'Spell Shield.' In the unnatural darkness and rain, his figure was lit up by the glowing runes of his Magic Crest.

Lightning flashed overhead... but Akihou gave it no thought. He was focused on the robed person in front of him. Sayako's trembling shoulders... the anger plain on her face. It was then he noticed it... lightning began to crackle around her robed frame.

In the darkness, small bolts of electricity illuminated Sayako's blue and violet eyes. "-I-...-am-... -NO-... -one's-... -TOOL-!!"

"Is that right?" Akihou sounded as if he didn't believe her in the least. "Well... it doesn't matter either way. My primary objective here was to find out how you gained power so quickly... and deal with the reason." Akihou settled into a fighting stance, the runes on his arm glowing bright green. "My secondary objective... was to deal with you."

"All I run into lately are these arrogant little brats." Sayako held her gloved hand forward, the two bracelets she wore ringing with the motion. "I'll deal with you... and then that infuriating gray haired brat."

Akihou smirked as the rain came down around them. Lightning flashed as the two Magi remained motionless, a mere handful of yards separating the two. Then, as if heeding some unseen and unheard cue, the two magic users charged one another.

Contrary to popular belief, a modern mage couldn't simply stand back and launch one spell after another. As much as most magi would prefer to rain down fiery hell from afar, most battles still came into close quarters.

In the days when Magi could walk freely among the people, they had been afforded the protection of those who preferred a close up fight. However, since they had withdrawn from the world, Magi had been forced to learn methods to defend themselves in a close up fight.

Personally, Akihou preferred Chinese martial arts.

The orange haired mage darted inward, silently muttering a spell.

Sayako took in a deep breath and brought her hands forward, both palms facing outward. "Ziodyne!"

Akihou's mouth never ceased in its silent chant. One hand reached back under his jacket and came away armed with a curved short-blade known as a Kukri. In one swift motion he threw the weapon forward, right at the lightning bolts coming right for him.

As Akihou continued his forward advance, Sayako quickly dodged to the side as the male magi's blade, trailing her own lightning spell, rifled past her. The white haired magess spun roughly on her heel, her azure hood coming down in the rapid motion. As the rain soaked her stark white hair, she reached out and focused her senses. "Maragidyne!"

Akihou's advance was forced to a halt as he quickly backpedaled from a hail of soccer-ball sized fireballs raining down around him. This was the reality that a modern magus faced in combat. It was more akin to the western art of Fencing than anything else. A flurry of dodge, dodge, parry, strike, riposte. Each opponent trying to be the first to score a substantial hit.

Sayako took what little time she had before the dust settled and focused her energies. Lightning in one hand, fire in the other. In a sudden rush, her peripheral gaze caught something leaping from the cloud of dirt and steam.

Akihou leapt toward a nearby building and used all his energy to propel himself off the wall and into the air.

Sayako noticed something odd, however.

He was no longer chanting.

The runes on his arms flared to life. "Speer!" His mouth formed the rough German word as a small light in his hand began to shift its shape and mimic that of a spear or javelin. Quickly, he let the Light-Weapon fly.

Sayako set her jaw. She stretched out her arm and let fly the lightning she'd been gathering in one palm. In an explosion sending shockwave's in all directions, light and lightning collided in midair. _'Something's.... wrong. He shouldn't need a chant for that level of magic. Wait...'_ The white haired female magus glanced quickly from left to right. She lost track of his position!

"Looking for someone?"

Sayako's eyes widened a fraction. He was behind...!!

"Καταρα του Απoλλωνα!"

Sayako turned just in time to see several dozen bolts of sheer black energy aimed directly at her. _'He was chanting a delayed Darkness Curse spell disguised by that Light attack spell.'_ She hated to admit it... but the brat had skill.

As the bolts flew in on her, she reached inside her robe.

Akihou narrowed his eyes as her cloak fell to the ground. A single piece of paper, cut into the image of a human lay within the folds. _'A paper golem... huh?' _The orange haired Magi smirked. "As I figured...you went right back to your old style of magic." He glanced to the left where Sayako stood, several yards away.

Her lithe form, wrapped in a violet, curve-hugging dress and several pieces of gold jewelry seemed very much out of place as the rain soaked her thoroughly. "Hrmph!" She swiped some of her heavy white hair from her eyes. "You can use German Light Magic and Greek Dark Magic interchangeably. An irritating combination."

Akihou's superior facade never flickered. "You said I didn't know anything about you and your father. But even if I hadn't read the dossier on what happened at your family mansion..." He let that knowledge sink in to Sayako's head. The scowl on her face said all he needed to know. "...Your methodology tells me just about everything."

"What?!" She snarled. She had no memories of her father that she would call pleasant. When she'd been small, he was 'strict' and as she'd grown older he had become merely 'a power hungry asshole.'

"It's true." Akihou watched his opponent carefully. "You tried desperately to use a form of magic which you only have limited use of, rather than the magic you've studied since you were small. But when push comes to shove...you fall back on it anyway... no matter how much you hate it."

"Don't you dare try to read me, boy." Her blue and violet eyes narrowed. "You have no idea at all about me."

"Is that right?" Akihou shrugged. "Norihiko Sayako, adopted daughter of Norihiko Kaijuu." His voice took on a neutral tone, as if he were merely reading off facts. " An 'Esper' who showed immense magical talent that was adopted into the Norihiko family to reawaken a dying Magi lineage."

"Shut up!"

"Kaijuu, as the head of the House, experimented on her endlessly, in order to bolster her abilities to the maximum. All to revive the name Norihiko." Akihou closed his eyes for a moment. Such magical experiments weren't rare in the world of the Magi. Even the application of the Magic Crest he wore was considered a form of Body Enhancement.

Though, admittedly, what he'd read in the reports of what Kaijuu had done were far extremes even for Magi.

"I said..." Sayako shivered as the memories that she so constantly shifted to the back of her, made their way forward. "Shut up." Her voice had lost its strength.

A large, empty, and lonely mansion.

The nearly empty room in which she'd been locked.

Day after day of torturous experiments.

And the monstrous old man that did it to her.

The white haired magess shivered, grasping her arms. "You have... no idea... what it was like."

"Please... spare me the sob story." The brown eyed boy stared at her. "Like you're the only one who suffered in the past." Akihou brought his hands together. "For all your 'talent'... you're just a weakling who couldn't stand up to par... and ran... away."

Sayako barely heard him. Those memories were still echoing in her head. But she did hear the last part. "Weakling?" Her voice was whispery light. "Ran away?" Each second the tone of incredulity grew in her voice.

_'Good...She's off guard.'_ Exactly what he'd hoped to do. His long chant that Sayako probably thought was to delay his Curse spell had actually been in preparation for a much larger spell. The small light magic attack, and the curse that followed it, were both feints. Sayako seemed entirely unresponsive. _'Oh well... too bad for her.'_ He held up one hand in a prayer-like motion. "Drei Eckschwert-Festung!!"

A line spread from where Akihou stood, in two directions. One sped toward the small spot on the building Akihou had leapt to previously. The other 'line' sped toward the spot he'd been standing when he'd launched his Curse attack. Then, a third line formed between those two spots as well, forming a triangle around Sayako. Lastly 'lines' rose from each corner of the triangle, and formed a pyramid that encased Sayako in magical energy.

And last, but certainly not least, three large 'swords' of light materialized just outside each of the pyramid's three sides.

"Freigabe!" At Akihou's word, the swords began to thrust themselves directly toward Sayako.

_'I...'_ Sayako shivered in what felt like an eternal instant.

_'What's wrong with you? Why are you being so weak?!' _A stern, older voice rang out inside her head. The voice of the man she hated more than any other. The voice of the man who had practically driven her to insanity. The voice of the man who had driven her to hate the very magic she studied so attentively.

_'I...'_ The white haired magess clenched her eyes shut, her hands grasping the arms of her dress. She felt something deep and endless welling up inside her.

_'I swear... what is it with you?! Quit squirming! The pain is good for you!'_ The elderly voice echoed inside the eternal instant that Sayako felt she was trapped within.

_'I...'_ The feeling kept rising. there was no stopping it now. This feeling, this heat, it was something she knew all too well. It was the very reason that -man- had adopted her in the first place. The very thing that made her an 'Esper,' someone blessed with an excess of magic in their blood.

_'N-no!S-Sa- Sayako... S-stop... Please... D-don---'_ The elderly voice held terror within it... before it was cut off suddenly. One push too many. One push... too far.

_'I...'_ This feeling, this heat, felt so good.

Yes... the very power which Norihiko Kaijuu sought to bolster...

...had been the very power that had consumed him in the end.

"-I- -AM- -NOT- -WEAK-!!" Sayako's proclamation shattered her eternal moment just as easily as it shattered the magic swords and barriers that Akihou had constructed.

The burst of magical energy was enough to send Akihou backwards, clear off his feet. For a single instant in time, the orange haired mage felt like he'd been struck by a speeding truck. He shook the cob-webs from his mind and rose himself up to one knee. As he gazed forward, he swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

Sayako was literally -wreathed- in azure flame. Her formerly soaked hair, tied as it had been, was flowing in the heat radiating off her and the rain seemed to affect her naught. An unholy fury evident in her two-colored eyes. Those strangely colored flames seemed to move at her every thought.

"I...am not... weak!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto paused, her breath erratic. She peered around the corner, eyeing the grotesque hell-hound like beasts that were searching for her. The ethereal light at the end of their horns glowing softly, even in the rain.

The Detective Prince brought her revolver up and spun around the corner, firing off three shots. Three of the beasts went down easily, but three more had begun their charge. As their skull-like heads and eerie hollow-black eyes bore down on her, Naoto squeezed her trigger three more times.

As the last beast fell to the ground with a lifeless thud, the dark haired girl gave a sigh of relief. she loved her revolver, but not for the first time was she regretting the absence of a Pistol with a full clip of ammunition.

Six shots versus twenty or thirty.

With a rough shaking of her head, she quickly reloaded her revolver. As the rain continued to fall, she could hear explosions in the distance. _'The fighting's already begun.'_ Brushing her soaked bangs from her eyes, she already was regretting the fact she'd lost her hat in the first scuffle she'd had with these strange creatures that roamed this dark world.

Though... she considered herself lucky too.

She'd only lost the hat, and not her head, to the claws of those beasts.

As she set the last bullet back into her revolver, she slapped the cylinder back into position and spun it once, an old habit she'd picked up from her grandfather. She held the weapon close as she ran down the street, never keeping too far away from ample cover.

She -did- know some martial arts and self-defense technics but, considering her build and strength, had no want to wrangle these hellish wolves bare-handed as Kanji had done last time. She sprinted around a corner.

She was getting closer to the main street of the business district, the place they'd all agreed upon to gather in case of an attack. She took a deep breath, swallowing her anxiety, as she turned yet another corner.

And there she came face to face... with a face.

Or, to be more exact, a mask. A mask that bore a single glowing eye and a sweet smile.

Naoto blinked, gazing at the strange creature. she noticed the darkness around it begin to shift, and a tendril of... black hair... was pointed directly at the young detective.

_'That's....!' _Shirogane ducked and rolled to the side as a spray of sharp-looking needles impacted the ground where she'd stood. _'...A Yomotsu Shikome.'_ She vaguely remembered the iconic creature of Japanese Myth as one that Reiko was capable of summoning. She didn't even pause to think beyond that and brought up her revolver. She leveled it at the creatures white mask and fired twice.

The strange creature jerked twice, as two bullets impacted the white 'forehead' of it's mask, before it fell down and didn't stir again.

Naoto breathed another sigh of relief, before she set about reloading the two shots she'd fired. _'I'm almost there... hang on guys. Please hang on.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akihou twitched in annoyance. _'You've gotta be kidding me...'_ He watched his opponent in front of him.

Sayako was haloed in azure flame that consumed her from head to toe. "I'm... not weak! I'm not!"

_'An... Inversion?'_ Akihou watched her carefully. Her magical blood had, for lack of a better word, boiled over. She'd lost control of her own power. _'So -that's- what happened at the Norihiko estate, when Kaijuu was killed.'_

This... was a problem.

Sayako had lost her reason and rationale. Now she acted merely on instinct which came from, apparently, the psychological torment that her foster father had inflicted on her. It looked as if Akihou's plans to distract the woman had backfired... and badly.

As the orange haired mage got to his feet, it seemed Sayako had finally take notice of him. "S-stop... I'm not..." she grabbed the sleeves of her own dress. "I'm not -WEAK-!"

The boy magi's eyes widened as a tendril of flame raced at him at break-neck speeds. He raised his shield of light in time for the consuming blue fire to be stopped, but it still hit with the impact of a small vehicle. Akihou cringed, but he didn't have time to think on his pain. Another tendril of blue fire lashed out to his left and swept toward him.

His eyes narrowed as he put all his strength into his shield-arm and threw back the tendril that had impacted his magical shield. Quickly, he brought the shield up again, as the other tendril impacted him. The force still sent him backwards and into the stiff wall of a nearby building.

The orange haired mage twitched, coughing up some of the blood that rushed up his throat. _'I'm gettin' real tired of being thrown into walls.'_ He intently watched Sayako, whose rampant power was destroying anything near her. Buildings, lamp and power posts, whatever she could reach, her flames scorched and destroyed. "Damn..."

He had to find a way to reach her mind. He was fairly certain most of his repertoire of spells couldn't penetrate those flames. If he could reach her mind, trapped deep inside herself as it was, he might be able to open up a hole through which he could attack. He had one spell that would probably do the trick and stop her... but getting her to stop moving would be key.

And that was the problem...Sayako was stumbling about and flailing as her powers ran amuck. If he could get her to open her mind back up, he could get her to pause long enough to bind her, and then use his spell to shut her down once and for all. 'But_ what can I...'_

The thought came to him practically as soon as he asked the question.

Sayako hated, more than anything else, being treated like a tool and used. But in the end, she'd fallen right back in to such a trap.

This time it wasn't an old man with delusions of grandeur or some estranged deity with a chip on its shoulder...

It was her own power that was controlling her now.

Akihou smirked. This would take nigh on perfect timing, a great deal of skill, and a fair share of luck. But if he could pull it off...

The boy Magus took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus. "Gesponnen durch die hande eines Zwergs, fur eine shone Gottin." He spoke lowly and confidently, as he snapped his eyes open and pushed magic into the runes on his arm again.

Forming the shield once more, he sprinted forward, ignoring the rain pounding all around him.

Sayako's flames, spurned on by her instinct more than anything else, lashed out at him as soon as he got with their reach. He stepped to the right, dodging one lash, and then quickly to the left as another whip of blue fire descended down on him, leaving a sizable gash in the pavement.

A sudden 'wave' of blue fire raced toward him, and Akihou quickly moved magic to his legs, flipping nimbly over it. He ignored the pounding headache he had from all he was doing as he landed to the left of Sayako.

"Weg den alten giftzahn zu siegeln,..." He ducked another 'whip' of fire that nearly took his head off, before he started sprinting around the berserk Magess. "...wer den bestimmten tag erwartet."

Sayako screamed out as yet more of her fire burst forth from within her. Several more tendrils of flame snaked out to catch their elusive prey.

Akihou was stepped backward again, but couldn't avoid the attack entirely. He cringed lightly at the burns on his left shin. No... he couldn't lose his concentration now. The one thing that his father had always stressed during his training...had been timing. There was no point in wasting energy on a spell when it would be blocked anyway.

In that vein...One of the first skills Akihou had been taught was the difficult ability to pause or... 'delay' a spell. The average Magi needed a chant to do so. Akihou's near constant training however, let him develop the much more difficult ability to delay it by force of will alone.

"Sayako!"

The white haired female Magus turned to look at him, her two different colored eyes shone with rage and pain and little else.

Akihou snorted derisively. "How pathetic." The woman twitched.

That was a good sign. It meant she could at least hear him.

"You go on and on about how you're no ones tool!" The orange haired boy brought his shield up, ignoring the pounding in his head. He knew she'd attack soon, especially if what he planned to say would have any effect. "But in the end, you're -still- a tool."

Sayako roared, and tendrils of fire rained down on him. He dodged one and then another, bringing up his shield to intercept a third. A fourth, however, snaked around him and pierced the back of his left knee.

Akihou cringed as that leg gave out, struggling to retain the spell he'd been preparing. He smirked despite the pain racing up his leg. "This time, it ain't your old man... or some faceless god. You've been used by your own power." He struggled to stand once more, heartened by the shocked look of realization in Sayako's eyes. "You're... lower than even a beast. They know no different... but you..."The brown eyed boy merely shook his head.

"I..." Sayako took a step back, and then another. "I'm... being used...." She stared at her own hands in shock. "..again?"

_'And there's my opening!' _Akihou smirked and rose one hand in a prayer-like motion, thrusting the other forward with an open palm. "Die schwergangigkeit von ketter von Fenrir!"

Sayako's head snapped up as she found herself standing in the center of a shining circle of magical symbols. "Wha-?!" Chains of light exploded from dozens of sections of the circle and wrapped themselves around the white haired Magess' form, binding her -and- her fire. Only the few still visible parts of her body still streamed blue flame as she struggled against her bindings in futility.

"I can't really blame you for your old man." Akihou's words drew Sayako's gaze to him. "I'd probably have torched him even sooner than you." The boy merely shrugged. "But there's a hell of a long list of crap I -can- blame you for!"

Sayako growled from within her bindings. "You... a brat like you could -never- comprehend what it was like. That man stole everything from me! And everything I ever tried to build after that was stolen from me as well!" Her shoulders quivered. "I have nothing! Nothing... at all."

"Nothing?" Akihou's dismissive behavior changed suddenly, as anger crossed his brow. "-You- have -nothing-?!" The boy clenched his fist, trying to keep his rising feeling from spilling over. "Don't be ridiculous! You have so much ability... so much -talent- that it's literally spilling out of you in waves."

"What use is this -talent-? It gives me nothing but painful memories."

Akihou bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't believe this. Do you -know- what I'd give... to have even a little of that talent you're calling useless?!" The boy growled, memories of the dismissive looks his relatives had given him rising to the surface. The boy who was supposed to be born a genius scion that had, in actuality, been entirely normal.

The orange haired mage roughly shook his head, his wet hair splaying about him. He rose his rune-covered arm, and Sayako watched as the runes flared to life once more. A small light formed in his hand, and began to shift its shape until Akihou held what looked to be a bow made purely from light.

Sayako blinked. "Spirit Archery?" She knew the spell of course. A common, if powerful, form of light magic that used the extra magic in the 'bow' to bolster the light magic in the 'arrow.'

However.

"Are you stupid or something, boy? You cant use light magic on me while I'm bound with it. That spell will merely be absorbed by your chains."

Akihou smirked, "Who said..." His runes flared to life again and, in his other hand, an orb of pure darkness formed. "...I was using Spirit Archery?"

Sayako paled, her eyes gone wide. "Are you suicidal?!" She began struggling against the chains even more, her azure flames jumping about wildly. "Using Light Magic over Dark Magic like that is impossible. They're two opposing energies! They'll repel each other...and if you force it..."

"It explodes." Akihou spoke calmly as the orb of darkness in his hands shifted shape and turned into an arrow. "You don't need to tell me. I lost count on the amount of times I nearly died attempting this spell."

Sayako, still struggling against her chains, looked at Akihou warily. "It's impossible... so why...?" She eyed him as he moved the arrow closer to the bow. As he began to 'nock' the 'arrow' sparks from both types of magic were cast in each direction as the opposing energies tried to push away from one another.

"Impossible? It might be..." Akihou struggled, pushing the arrow closer and closer to the bow. It was almost as if the world itself was wavering in an attempt to stop the union. "...for someone like you... with so much talent and no -back bone-!!" With a sudden jerk, Akihou forcefully connected the two energies, nocking the arrow as he pulled back on the 'bow-string.'

"No...way..." The white haired lady mage was literally slack jawed.

"This is the result of nearly killing myself hundreds of times over. All because I don't have your 'useless' talent. This is the result of all my training!" The world itself was rippling as streams of energy rushed off the tip of the arrow. The combination of grinding two opposing energies against one another.

"This... is my... Underworld Archery!!"

With a sudden, bursting, shockwave that sent rain and wind flying in all directions... Akihou released the 'arrow.'

The world rippled in its wake, and Sayako barely registered the arrow leaving it's 'bow' before she felt searing hot pain pass through her. She found herself falling backwards. The arrow had destroyed the binding chains as well.

And as she fell backwards, the only thought she had on her mind was...

She'd been defeated.

Not by Akihou's chains... or even his arrow.

She realized it the instant he nocked that impossible arrow.

His way of life... had beaten her.

If it meant attaining what he desired, he could bare all the pain in the world.

Where as she...failed and simply... ran from the truth.

With an empty thud, she impacted the unforgiving pavement. All her gaze saw was empty black and rain.

"Fool me once..."

Sayako heard footsteps come up beside her.

"...Shame on you. Fool me twice..." Akihou looked down on her as he came to stand beside her.

"Don't," Sayako growled weakly. "be so self-righteous. Not everyone is that strong."

Akihou merely shook his head. "Magi are, in general, spiteful, bloody, and secretive. But..." He sighed deeply as the rain came down. "If there is -anything- like a code among the Magi, then it's this:" The orange haired boy crouched down beside her. "Never... ever... take -anything- at face value. You did... and -that- is why you lost Sayako."

Anger rushed through her. But even she realized how childish that anger was. She knew he wasn't just speaking about the fight... but about this entire mess. She was angry only because he was absolutely right. "I," She felt herself fading into darkness. "really hate you."

There was no spite in her words.

Just a tone of resignation.

Akihou stood, ignoring the pain in his leg. "I guess it really is true." He looked off into the distance, where he could sense other battles raging. "Everyone hates a know-it-all."

The autumn colored mage... merely smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He brought the weapon up near his face and suddenly smirked viciously. "Yer sorry, huh?" He swept the claw forward until it was pointing at Yosuke. "Well... you ain't forgiven, brat."

The mans eyes opened.

And Yosuke beheld...

...an unearthly violet glow.

"Shit...You're one of those damn Kuei!" Yosuke growled lowly as both he and Chie took a few steps back.

The man in front of them merely grinned viciously, his narrow-set violet eyes set directly on the two brown-haired youths. He brought his claw up to his face and slowly ran his tongue along one of the blades.

Chie flexed her hands before balling them into fists. "Why?!" She ground her teeth together in anger. "Why did you kill those innocent people?!"

"Heh..." The man in the Chinese garb settled into a stance. "That's why."

"Wha-?" Chie blinked in confusion.

"When you go hunting..." His already narrow sharp gaze narrowed slightly. "You set bait out for the prey and, when they lower their guard..." The mans words were cut off by the loud sound of glass shattering all around them.

Both Chie and Yosuke reached for their ears to cover them.

"You strike for the heart!!" Even over the loud sound of shattering glass, Chie could make out the cold and... purposeful words... coming from behind her. She turned, her eyes wide, as she saw the four shining blades slice through the rain, aimed directly at her heart.

There came a flash, and the loud sound of metal striking metal.

Yosuke, his daggers crossed in front of him, was interlocked with the foe that had almost killed Chie. "You sonova-.." Yosuke thanked his stars he had decided to keep his daggers with him, hidden under his motor-cycle jacket. "Attackin' someone from behind like that. Don't you have -any- honor?!"

"Honor?" The Kuei merely smirked. He rose his free hand from its former position, adding weight to his claw, and snapped a back-fist at Yosuke's face, sending the brown-haired boy sprawling into Chie. "What good is honor? I swear...never understood it in life... and I sure as hell don't get it now."

Chie took up position in front of Yosuke as the boy got to his feet. "What the hell is it that you want with us?!" Chie's anger was plainly evident on her features. "You attack us for no reason. You killed those poor people for no reason." She clenched her jaw, attempting to quell the anger in her from boiling over. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Do I really need a reason?" Vulture smirked.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?" Yosuke growled, bringing his daggers up to guard.

"You humans are prey. I'm a predator. It's that simple." With a smirk, he dropped into a stance that looked...

Yosuke blinked in confusion. That was -his- stance.

He was no trained fighter. His stance was unique to himself, as one he adapted and learned during their fights in the other world. Why would Vulture be... mimicking him? -How- could Vulture be mimicking him?

Not waiting for Yosuke's confusion to pass, Vulture charged forward, directly toward Chie.

The brown-haired martial artist leapt backwards, avoiding a swipe of Vulture's claw. She planted a foot down, and thrust a balled fist toward his solar plexus.

However, Vulture flowed easily inside the attack. Chie growled, shifted her weight to her back foot, and let her front leg fly. Yet the strange, black haired man avoided that one as well, with a distinct agility that reminded her of the times she'd sparred with her boyfriend.

Yosuke's speciality had always been his agility. The ability to move in on strange angles and attack at places most others wouldn't, or -couldn't- reach.

She jumped backwards, barely avoiding Vultures descending claw again. Though her green windbreaker wasn't so lucky. Four clean slashes had been punctured at her waist. _'A little too close for comfort.'_ She roughly shook her head.

Her eyes were showing her the corpse-like Kuei in front of her. But her fighting senses were all screaming at her. They all said the same thing. The person in front of her...-felt- like Yosuke. She took a chance to glance at her boyfriend.

He had the same confused look on his face.

Vulture was moving and fighting as if he were Yosuke.

"I don't know what the hell's goin' on but..." The brown-haired boy spun his dagger once before he charged in.

Vulture merely smirked. "You really don't get it, do ya?" His stance changed as he started rocking back and forth on his feet, his fists tightened into balls.

_'Wait, that's...!'_ This time... it wasn't -his- stance. It was Chie's. Yosuke's advance was quickly halted, as he started backpedaling from a series of rapid fire punches, much in the way Chie would fight. Yosuke twitched, quickly ducking under a swipe of Vulture's claw.

Only too late, he saw Vulture shift his weight and throw a kick that connected squarely with his stomach. And thus, Yosuke was sent sprawling backwards and to the ground again. As Chie took a protective stance in front of him, he growled softly. "Why don't you try being -original- and stop copying us!"

Vulture was still bouncing from one foot to another, a sardonic smirk on his features. "Why should I? This seems ta be working pretty good." He shrugged softly. "You humans...no matter how much time passes... you never change."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chie watched him carefully.

"You talk about things like 'Honor' and 'originality' but in the end, it only proves one thing ta me." He brought his claw close to his face again, his narrow eyes still locked on the two in front of him. "You idiotic humans have forgotten one obvious little detail. Humans are animals. No more. No less."

Holding his stomach, Yosuke got to his feet.

"Humans go on an' on. How only they have 'souls.' How only they have 'honor.' How only they have 'intelligence.' They seem ta think that they're the crown of evolution." Vulture spat out derisively. "It's all just an effort ta forget. Humans have no claws. Humans have no fangs. But they foolishly believe that the lump of jelly in their heads makes them superior ta everything else."

This time he settled back into Yosuke's stance.

"I...just take pleasure in makin' them realize... they -ain't- at the top of the food chain!" He charged straight for them.

Yosuke shook his head. "You're nuts!" He nodded to Chie as the two of them darted forward at the same time.

It was a flurry. That was really the only way to describe it. Yosuke's agility. Chie's speed. And Vulture's ability to mimic each of them. But no encounter goes on forever.

Yosuke slashed forward, trying to strike at Vulture's chest.

Chie ducked down low and spun, trying to sweep out his legs from under him.

Much to both their surprise, however, Vulture leapt upwards. The vicious smirk never left his features as he used Yosuke's arm for leverage and literally flipped over the brown-haired youth.

But not before sinking almost the full length his claw deep into Yosuke's shoulder.

Yosuke cried out, dropping to his knees. He let his daggers fall as one hand quickly went to grasp his shoulder.

"Yosuke! Are you...?" Chie was quickly at his side.

"Y-yeah..." He grabbed his shoulder as hard as he could, in a vain effort to stave off the burning pain. "I'm fine."

Chie turned her gaze from her boyfriend to the demon across from them. "This isn't working. We aren't gonna beat him with just our fists. Should we try with magic?"

Yosuke narrowed his gaze at Vulture, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his shoulder. He wasn't Reiko. There was a reason they'd elected the gray haired genius as their leader. He had the brains to come up with plans in hard situations like this one. But Yosuke... was not Reiko.

Still. Yosuke was someone Reiko had acknowledged as an equal. And, although planning wasn't really his forte, he had a good idea of what would happen if they tried to use magic on him. "Nah... He'll just copy it."

While Chie just looked shocked, the grin on Vulture's face grew ever so slightly.

Yosuke kept his gaze expressly on his foe. It looked like he had guessed correctly. "That guys special ability... It looks like it's the ability to mimic his opponent perfectly."

Chie clenched her teeth, watching Vulture slowly walk around them, circling them like his name-sake bird. "Then... what do we do?"

Yosuke smirked. "He might be able to copy us... but there's one thing about us I bet he -can't- copy."

Chie's eyes lit up. "Our Persona!" She grinned, as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Wait!"

But she was quickly interrupted. "What?" She looked over to her boyfriend in confusion.

"Let me summon mine. You're uninjured." He closed his eyes and began to search deep within himself. "You'd be better able to support me than I would you."

Chie's eyes set in seriousness as she took in his advice. She watched as the glowing card appeared in his hands.

"Come on out! Susano!" Yosuke cried as a bolt of lightning flashed overhead.

Vulture leapt back as the wind and rain began to pick up slightly. A sudden spiraling burst of wind formed just in front of Yosuke. As it burst apart, the wild red hair and vibrant blue outfit of the Persona, Susano, stood at the ready.

Yosuke couldn't help but smirk. "Try an' copy that, you bastard."

But Chie was wary. Why? She wondered.

Why didn't Vulture look at all concerned about the imposing, ring-blade wielding Persona. Even over the drone of the rain, and the howling wind, she heard his cold voice.

"If you insist."

The shadows around where the violet-eyed Kuei stood began to shimmer and ripple like a mirage. A pool of utter black that stood out even in the darkness of this strange world that the two Persona users found themselves in, stretched out in front of their foe.

And then...

One hand rose from the darkness. And another. And slowly, it clawed it's way to the surface. A black.. feature-less copy... of the very same Persona that stood across from him.

"Humans are animals."

Vulture's smirk was acidic. As the shadowy version of Susano launched itself forward, it collided with it's true counterpart, knocking both beings back several yards. In one fluid motion, Vulture launched himself forward, directly at Yosuke.

"You are the prey."

_'No! Yosuke!'_ Chie put herself directly between her injured boyfriend, and the oncoming attacker. She charged forward, putting all her power behind her punch. However, much to Chie's horror, her fist impacted only Vulture's open palm. In a single motion, he swatted her fist down, spun on one foot, and delivered a crushing kick to her mid-section.

The attack sent the young detective-in-training sprawling to the ground.

But Vulture never stopped in his advance.

With hell-bourn speed, Yosuke suddenly found himself face to face with the corpse-like visage of the violet and black clad Kuei.

"And I..."

"Garu--!!" A swift impact in the direct center of his chest, stopped his spell mid-motion. A searing hot pain, unlike anything Yosuke had ever felt before, ran throughout his entire body. -This- made his previous shoulder injure feel like little more than a bruise in comparison.

But why did it hurt so much?

He gasped once... twice... His voice wouldn't work right.

Another gasp as he looked down. And there... he found Vulture's arm literally sticking -through- his chest. The only thought he had on his mind was... _'Why... isn't there... any... blood?'_

When someone was impaled through the chest, there should be a whole lot of blood... right? Through the haze of pain, in what felt like an eternity of nothing but searing heat, Yosuke looked down.

Yep... there definitely was an arm sticking through his chest.

"...am the predator!"

Vultures cold, hoarse, voice was the last thing Yosuke heard. After that... the dull drone of the rain... the howling of the wind... they all went silent.

With one last cruel tug, Vulture separated his arm, claw and all, from the brown-haired boys chest. In his hand was a crystalline orb, about the size of a baseball, that glowed with a radiant green aura. The energy streamed off it like some kind of small green sun.

_'My...'_ Yosuke saw only a glimpse of it, as he fell. But even with just that single instant, he knew exactly what it was. _'...soul...'_ He gasped once more as he fell to his knees. The darkness descended on his eyes as he fell down to the ground, on his side.

His last sight was Chie, pale and wide eyed.

She was saying something. But he couldn't hear what.

The darkness began to fade away the sights before his eyes.

And his only thought was...

_'Chie...I'm sorry.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all!

"Raise Anti-Tomato Shields!"

"Our tomatoes will blot out the sun!"

"Then I'll write in the shade!"

Ok, ok... enough with the bad pseudo-historical '300' reference. One fight down, one fight just picking up and two or thee more waiting in the wings. I'm sure most of you are either angry or boggling at the events of this chapter. Poor Yosuke. Well... lets just say that Vulture's fight isn't done quite yet and leave it at that.

Since this chapter more thoroughly introduces Vulture, I figure I'll throw his theme/battle music up. And yes, I have such music for just about every main character, most of which is taken from the SMT series ^-^. Vultures theme is 'Shin Megami Tensei - Nocturne: Beelzebub.' Check it out if your interested.

Akihou wins his first fight... sadly (for me anyway) his role has largely been fulfilled until much later in the story. Now I can shift my complete focus back to our lovable Inaba team.

Till next time, R&R as ya like.

--KW


	29. Genius 23: The Emperor's Gambit

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 23: The Emperor's Gambit

Shrike sighed. "Well... I ain't the type that's all 'go go go' but I'd like to get this over with." He sniffed yet again. Holding the weapon, blade down, in front of him... there came a distinct metallic click. Suddenly the strange looking 'single' blade spun and turned into...

...Well...

The only way Kanji could think of to describe it was a shuriken. A -REALLY- big shuriken. Like someone had taken two double-sided spears and attached them to a single ring and formed the strange weapon.

"It's...nothin' personal but uhh..." Shrike spun the weapon as if its apparent unwieldy nature didn't even exist. "You're gonna die here."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Kuei let the strange weapon fly.

Like some kind of whirling discus of death, the spinning blade streamed toward them.

Kanji merely growled, shoving Rise off to the side and ducking. He let the weapon buzz right over him and into the dark version of his own home.

It didn't stop.

As if propelled by Hell's wind itself, the weapon crashed through the building, and out the back end of it. It's distinct buzzing sound carried off for a second, before the sound began to get louder and louder.

And Kanji realized why, as he dove to left quickly. Where he'd just been standing, a vertical gash now lay, carved into the concrete.

Shrike let a small, confident, smile loose on his features as he skillfully grabbed the whirling terror. The force it carried caused the white haired Kuei to slide back a meter or so. "Well.. at least you've enough preservation instinct. A regular sack of meat would be a little less meaty, after that."

Kanji narrowed his gaze as he cast a quick look back at Rise. She was standing at the ready.

But she wasn't a fighter. That meant it would be -his- job to catch the strange demons attention. At least, until Rise could come up with an idea as to how to beat their foe. Kanji against gave his full focus on the strange, tattooed, spirit in front of them... and blinked in confusion.

He was yawning again.

"You done realizing the girl's useless?" Shrike stifled his yawn with a free hand. "The smart types ain't suited for the front. All they do is drag you down."

He knew that comment would probably sting Rise's pride, but he intercepted any reaction she might have taken. "Heh... If you can say that..." He brought a closed fist into an open palm and, as he did so, lightning began to crackle from his fists. "...then you ain't never met my senpai." He thrust an open palm forward, "Ziodyne!"

The dark world flashed and, for a single instant in time, darkness became light. A stream of electricity descended, aimed at the tattooed mans head. Even though he was used to the affects of his abilities, Kanji still brought an arm to shield his eyes from the flash of the resulting explosion.

As he inched them open again, he stared at...an empty lot?

And then...a distinct buzzing sound.

"To the right!! Kanji!" Rise's alarmed voice rung out over the rain.

The bladed 'wheel' carved it's way through rock and concrete as it buzzed through right where Kanji had been only seconds prior. It arced upwards and returned back to Shrike's hand. "Ya know..." The Kuei sniffed idly. "They say lightning never strikes the same place twice. But..." He begun to spin the weapon while it was still in his hand. " Being that the 'place' is me... I'd rather it not strike the first time."

With that, the white haired demon charged toward his bleach-blonde opponent. Before he got within rage of Kanji's fists, however, he darted...

"I see ya! To the right!" Kanji shifted his stance and drew back his fist, intent on intercepting the Kuei in mid-run.

"Is that so?"

Rise shivered. That was most certainly Shrikes voice. But it wasn't coming from Kanji's right. The auburn haired idol cast her eyes to the left, on the exact -opposite- side on which she, and Kanji, had seen the Kuei run. "But... that's..."

Kanji shivered, and he knew it wasn't because of the rain. He'd -seen- the strange mask-tattooed Kuei run to his right, so he'd shifted himself accordingly. However...

"I think you're wrong, though."

Kanji glanced over to what was now the area behind him. _'The hells... goin' on? I saw him move right.'_

Shrike impaled his strange weapon into the ground in front of him and stretched like a cat. "Maybe... what you saw was just an after image..." He sleepily scratched the back of his head with one hand as he retrieved his weapon with the other. "...But I'm pretty sure I can't move that fast."

_'Bullshit.'_ Kanji slowly turned to regard the 'blindfolded' Kuei. "The hell is it you want?! Huh?!"

"Don't know." He paused for a moment, his green eyes taking in their disbelief. "No... really. I don't know. And, to be honest, I don't much care." He raised his hand, covering yet another yawn. "I'm just followin' orders."

Rise growled at that. "Was it -just- following orders when you killed those four innocent people?!"

Shrike merely shrugged. "Yep."

"You sonova...!" Kanji growled.

"Why are you acting like you care?" He spun his 'shuriken' and brought his free hand close to the center. With a sudden audible click, the weapon came apart and he held two double-sided swords. "It's not like their life means anything to you."

"The hells that s'pose ta mean?" Kanji growled. He forced himself to calm down. To focus. Even if it wasn't the Kuei's intent. He was stirring their emotions. Anger was good. Blind rage, however, would only send him to his grave far too early.

"Four people." The Kuei shrugged. "Wether they'd been in Tokyo, New York, or Paris...There is little to no chance of you ever meeting them, had they lived." He reached back and flung one of the double sided weapons toward Kanji.

Dodging swiftly, Kanji again set his eyes on where.... he -thought- the Kuei was.

But was not.

"Their lives... and yours.... have an almost infinitesimally small chance of crossing." Shrikes voice once again appeared -behind- Kanji.

The bleach blond boy turned to see Shrike idly spinning the double-sided weapon he'd just thrown at Kanji. That realization, however, made Kanji shiver again. That weapon hadn't 'returned' to him.

He'd thrown it. And caught it on the other side of Kanji.

"Honestly now, What do you care about them?"

Rise, too, had the same realization. _'What's... going on? Can he... really move -that- fast?'_

_~He can.~_

Rise gasped as she heard a familiar voice. _'Kanzeon?'_ A sudden thought struck her. She could use her persona's scanning ability to...

_~Do not. If thou shouldst summon mine form, thou shalt become that demons primary target. Thine comrade survives because that spirit does not yet realize what he fights. That... is thine best chance to grasp victory.~_

Rise bit her lip. She couldn't help Kanji without getting in his way. It was just like Shrike had said. That was her double edged sword. She could be the most useful asset in a fight, or the most useless. And lately... all she was feeling was useless.

_~Do no look upon this as such, little one. There are more ways than simply fighting to attain victory.~_

_'Like what?'_ Rise grumbled bitterly.

_~Do what thou dost best. Analyze, plan, and formulate. Remember. Thou art I and I am thou. Every moment thou canst make, lets us find a way to victory. What does the boy need at this very moment?~_

Rise's eyes widened a bit in realization as she listened to her Persona's council. She turned suddenly and darted inside Tatsumi Textiles.

_'His shield!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're insane."

Pigeon reached into his pocket and slowly withdrew a small blue gem. Putting it in his palm, he squeezed his fist tightly shut. "Actually..." After a moment, he opened his palm, full a fine blue dust, and blew into it. The crystalline dust scattered through the air, surrounding Reiko on all sides. "...from my perspective..."

A shadowy claw rose from the ground, and then another. And another. And another. As if they were pulling themselves from the depths of the River of the Dead itself, nearly a dozen featureless 'Shades' done in vague resemblance to humanoid devils rose up and surrounded Reiko.

"...It's you humans, who cling so tightly to the minuscule amount of time you have..." Pigeons playful smirk was tinged with more than a little insanity, despite his words. "...who are insane."

Reiko forced himself to calm down. He was currently surrounded by strange, featureless, black, demonic-looking creatures. His sword was still far away from him. Too far to even consider trying to get.

And then, of course, there was Pigeon sitting on the second level railing, swaying lightly side to side with a look of child-like happiness on his face.

Not the best position to be in. He took a long, slow, breath and let it out slowly. First... he needed a weapon. He somehow doubted he'd last too long against these featureless creatures with naught but he bare hands. _'Calm down... analyze the situation.'_ His eyes scanned around him.

There were twelve creatures all together, by his count, and they had him surrounded. But, as his gaze traveled around, his eyes caught sight of something that stood out, even in the darkness.

The bright red color of the industrial car-jack.

And... not a moment too soon. As one of the demons charged straight for him, Reiko lashed out with a kick and brought his foot down on the long iron handle of the car-jack.

The actual jack was sent into the air, colliding solidly with the attacking creatures chin. Taking hold of the long iron pole while the jack was still in the air, Reiko twisted and slammed the entire car-jack into the stunned creature, knocking it back and off its feet.

He'd barely registered hitting the first creature when the second, and third, charged in on him. The gray haired genius spun the heavy weapon upwards, striking one of his feature-less attackers. He ducked under a swipe from the other attacker, rolled the jack into one of it's legs, knocking it off balance. He twisted his stance around and brought the make-shift weapon crashing down on its head.

This was how the fight would proceed as more and more of the creatures attacked him. He dodged one claw and shoved his newfound weapon into his next attackers gut before spinning the weapon again, vertically upwards, sending his foe flying to the ground.

Another twist and suddenly the actual car-jack was sent flying into an attackers head, knocking it right back down from whence it tried to recover.

Reiko spun the bright red, forty or fifty pound, pole with practiced ease. He was suddenly glad for the little bit of staff training he'd picked up from his sensei during his time learning Kendo. The weapon was weighty and unwieldy... but it was still a weapon.

A few more such flurries found Reiko standing over a sort of messy black mud. Whenever he managed to down one of his foes, it seemed to 'splatter' into this strange mud.

"Huaaaa!" Pigeon seemed genuinely surprised. "I -am- impressed. You're just like one of those kung fu guys from the movies!" Pigeons amused chuckle, too, seemed entirely genuine.

"Why don't you come down here and find out first hand." Reiko narrowed his gaze at his white-clad opponent.

Pigeon merely chuckled again. The Kuei boy held up four fingers. "You're body is fit." He lowered one finger. "You're well trained and your senses are razor sharp." He lowered two more fingers. "And... on top of all that... you've got that ridiculous brain." He lowered the last finger. "Seriously...it almost ain't fair."

Reiko twitched on that last comment. He was tempted to point out how Pigeon was 'calling the kettle black' as the saying went. There was little about twelve demons on one human that was fair. _'But then... I did win.'_ The gray eyed boy smirked softly.

"But... you're mistaken about one thing." Pigeon smirked as the 'Mud' around Reiko began to stir on its own. "You haven't beaten my little pets yet. Actually... I doubt you can beat them at all." Pigeon chuckled softly.

"Wha-?!" Reiko watched as the 'mud' which had formerly been the demons he'd been fighting began to reform into the same creatures he'd just defeated.

Pigeon smiled brightly. "What you fought before,with little Nanako-chan, was a 'Fear.' The fear of solitude... to be precise. These guys are 'Fears' as well... but different from most of my other pets."

Reiko bit off a growl as he was, yet again surrounded by these strange black, feature-less creatures, done in the vague resemblance of demons.

"This fear... is weaker than most. However it's probably the most stubborn one. Everyone has a little of it in their hearts. No matter how many times you beat it down. It just keeps on'a'comin' back." Pigeon stuck out his tongue with an amused look on his squinted features. "It claws away at you, till you -finally- give in..."

"The fear of redundancy." Reiko's low voice announced.

Pigeon blinked, paused in his 'announcement' pose. He wore that confused expression for a moment longer before he nodded. "Hey... that's right. And on the first try too! You really -are- something else."

Reiko snorted softly. "The fear of becoming useless and unneeded...is something everyone deals with. Even me."

Pigeon crossed his arms, a confident look on his face. "That's ri~~~~~ght. You can't beat these guys without destroying -every- -last- -trace- of them. Which is..."

"...theoretically... impossible." Reiko paused and suddenly smirked. "Impossible..." He repeated that word, as if it held some kind of meaning to him. "...Im...possible...."

"Huh?" Pigeon blinked, confused by the sudden change in his prey.

An idea struck Reiko's mind. He didn't respond to Pigeons words. With a sudden burst of movement, he struck the 'fear' to his left, sending it crashing to the ground. Another creature's claw lashed out at him. Reiko rolled, spun and promptly shoved the heavy iron rod into the creatures head, impaling it.

He didn't bother retrieving the weapon and chose, instead, to run toward his sword. The 'fears' were in hot pursuit.

The gray haired genius snatched the blue 'tube' that held his blade and darted out the back door and into the rain. However, he made it mere yards into the forest behind the repair shop before...

There came a bright flash of light. "Ah. Ah. Ah!" Standing on tree branch, in front of him , was Pigeon, wagging his finger like an adult might at a naughty child. "I can't let you just run away."

As if to emphasize this... Reiko suddenly found himself surrounded by the strange black 'fears' yet again. However, they didn't seem to phase him.

He was still smirking.

"What is it with you?" Pigeon was still confused. "What's so funny?"

"I should tell you... Pigeon." Reiko merely closed his eyes, the smirk never leaving him. "I -hate- that word. More so than almost -anything- else."

"Word?" The blue-eyed Kuei was still confused. "What word?"

"Impossible." He held the tube that contained his sword acrossed his back. With the heel of his foot, he struck the bottom of the tube, and from it's confines the handle of his treasured katana appeared. With a swift motion, Reiko drew his sword and dropped the tube into the grass at his feet.

Pigeon blinked. Why did his opponent seem to change so much at the mere mention of a single word? Did he have some kind of plan?

"Actually." The boy-genius held _Asagiri_ out to the side. "I make something of a habit..." He rose his free hand to his face and, suddenly, Pigeon spotted a glowing Tarot card in it. He rose his sword skyward. "Out of proving the impossible... -possible-!" At his shout the card in his hands shattered."Kohryu!"

A bolt of lightning seared toward the ground. However, before it struck, it twisted and curved around Reiko, much to Pigeons apparent shock. In a sudden burst of energy, Reiko's form was surrounded by the shining golden scales of an imposing Chinese guardian dragon.

Pigeon blinked, awestruck by the sight of the dragon curled protectively around Reiko. However, his awe was suddenly derailed by the sound of gathering electricity. The tuxedo-clad Kuei blinked, and spotted the source.

Kohryu's horns were -glowing- and bolts of electricity were jumping between them.

To that... the Kuei only had one word.

"Uh-oh..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Tch! Damn.'_ Kanji held his side. That was surely going to bruise. If he survived this, that is. He'd been struck squarely in the kidney by a closed fist from Shrike.

Although... a bruise... and some nicks and cuts here and there on his body was light compared to how it could have gone.

Shrike was just too fast for him to attack.

_'How in the hell am I s'posed to hit a guy whose fast enough to dodge a lightning bolt?'_ Any time the large bleach-haired boy got close, Shrike simply buzzed around him to the other side and pelted him with those double-sided weapons of his.

It was as if he was aiming to give Kanji only small cuts.

_'Bastards... tryin' ta wear me down.'_

"Those people...have no effect on your life." Shrike shrugged. "So, seriously, what do you care if they die?"

"They're still human! Who gave a scrawny lil' bastard like you tha right to decide who lives 'n who dies?"

"Typical." The words were coming from behind Kanji again. "Humans don't care about the truth in the slightest. Those four could have been saints... or they could have been mass murderers. But you don't care about -that-. In the end... all you care about is that they died. And for what? How do their lives affect yours?"

Kanji growled, watching the image in front of him fade away. Shrike really -was- creating after images.

"Humans don't want to hear the cut and dry reality." Shrike's voice came from the left. Kanji dove to the left, dodging another of Shrike's weapons. The other weapon nicked his left leg, causing him to stumble. "They just want to live in their own tiny world, and close off their ears to the outside."

_'Dammit... this sucks. I can't do anything to him like this...Maybe...' _Kanji watched his foe buzz around him. _'Nah... I can't use my Persona recklessly. I need ta surprise him.'_

"I hope you realize... I can end this at any time." Shrike spoke in a bored tone, stifling another yawn.

"Then why dontcha?!"

The lazy Kuei shrugged. "I'd heard Pigeon was interested in you guys. He's -never- interested. So I thought it might be worth checking out but..." He crossed his arms over his chest. "...If this is all you can offer..." Suddenly... the location of his voice changed. He was... above Kanji!"... then I'm done."

"Kanji!" Rise's voice rung out over the dull drone of the rain. Kanji's eyes spotted it as soon as he heard Rise's voice. His shield, thrown like a fris-bee, was coming straight at him even as Shrike descended.

The bleach haired boy latched onto the metallic handle of his shield and rose it up high. And just in time too, as a satisfying 'clang' was heard. Shrikes weapons, still held by him in his descent, had impacted the otherworldly shield. _'This... is my chance!'_

Summoning all the strength he could muster he shoved his shield forward, knocking a surprised Shrike back, and causing the Kuei to tumble into a wall.

But Kanji wasn't done just yet. His enemy was open. " Lets do this!" Lightning flashed overhead. Rise smiled when she spotted a glowing card in Kanji's hand. "Rokuten-Maoh!"

Lightning crashed in a large beam, directly in front of a wide-eyed Shrike. The first thing the shocked demon noticed was a gigantic orange sword descending on him. "Shi-!"

The sword crashed into the spot where Shrike had been, but it also smashed into the building behind the Kuei and brought rubble crumbling down as well. With a jerk, the massive orange and yellow persona freed its weapon from the rubble and swept its massive sword around to lean it on one of its massive shoulders.

"How do ya like -them- apples!?!" Kanji pumped a fist in victory.

"I never liked apples... really."

A yawn.

The look of triumph on Kanji's faced quickly faded as he heard that voice. He looked behind him and, sure enough, there stood Shrike. His green eyes were glowing again as he stared up at the monstrous form of Rokuten-Maoh.

"That was scary, though." The blindfold-tattooed Kuei reconnected his weapon into a shuriken again. He ran his free hand through his spiky white hair. "Even I thought you had me there."

However... contrary to the Kuei's words...He didn't seem the least bit rattled. _'Dammit..'_ Kanji swore to himself. The drain of using a Persona had lessened significantly since he'd first tried summoning it. However he still felt the drain.

And his opponent was still unharmed.

_'This ain't lookin' too good.'_ Kanji flexed a fist open and closed.

"Agidyne!"

Kanji looked up as he heard a feminine voice. Shrike quickly backpedaled as the spot where he'd been standing was suddenly immolated by a large fireball.

"Bufudyne!!"

Shrike dodged quickly to the left as shards of ice hailed down on him.

Kanji smirked. That was good. The cavalry had arrived.

"Rise-chan!"

"Kanji-kun!"

"Teddie...and Yukiko-senpai too!" Rise smiled in relief as she saw her two friends come to back them up.

"Ahh man..." Shrike idly scratched the back of his head. "Now there's more. What a pain in the ass. "

"You come outta no where and try to kill us... and -expect- us to fight one on one?" Teddie grumbled softly.

"You do have a point..." The green-eyed Kuei shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that its still a pain in the ass. Now... where was it?" His free hand began fishing around in his robe. After a moment he withdrew a small blue gem. "Looks like Pigeons as prepared as always."

"That's...!" Yukiko gasped. She -knew- what that was alright.

Teddie blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's what they use to summon monsters..." Yukiko set her jaw in seriousness.

"Half right." Shrike sniffed idly. "Pigeon's the only one that can make these. He just lent me one." He tossed the gem up and grabbed it with the same hand.

Once more he repeated the motion, but before the gem reached his open palm, his large shuriken lashed out.

In mid air, the gem split. As the two halves dropped to the ground, lightning flashed overhead.

Teddie paled. A darkened form stood out against the bright flash of light. And then... a pair of eerie glowing yellow eyes stared down from above the persona users. Shrike merely looked on indifferently. "Meet... the Fear of Failure."

An earsplitting roar overruled the dull drone of the rain. The massive, stories tall creature stepped forward, the asphalt road cracking beneath its feet. There came a leathery snap as the creature extended its wings.

Rise gulped audibly, shaken by the creatures strange appearance. It loosely resembled a western style dragon but...she set her jaw and forced herself to stop shaking.

Its 'skin' was made from what appeared to be terrified human faces. Its reptilian yellow eyes were aglow from behind a giant Draconic skull.

No... Rise corrected herself. That 'skull' was its head. A snake-like tongue slivered out from the blackness of its maw.

Yukiko steadied herself. This creature... much like the one that they'd faced when their enemy had used Nanako, was a fearsome thing. It's leathery wings appeared to be made from human limbs. It's rat-like tail whipped through the rain with a clear and crisp snap.

Kanji twitched slightly as the creature towered over even Rokuten-Maoh. _'Dammit... now what do we do?'_ He cast a look back at his friends. Rise was scared. Teddie was awed. Even Yukiko's face was set in seriousness.

_~Trust in them as thou dost trust in thyself.~_

Kanji blinked. The rumbling deep voice echoed in his mind. The bleach-haired boy drew his eyes to the orange Giant that stood protectively in front of him. _'You sayin' what I think yer sayin?'_

_~Thy enemy... and his own pet...Were the two to work in tandem... ~_

_'We wouldn't last too long.'_ Kanji's eyes fell back down to look at the disinterested Kuei.

_~Our power will be enough to find us victory against him. But against him we must act alone.~_

Kanji smirked. There was an air of confidence in the usually passive words of his persona. It was a feeling that both boy and persona shared. It was hard to describe exactly what coursing through him. A boundless confidence. An infinite ideal. 'Yeah_... we'll take him out.'_

If you can't find a hole...you make one.

Kanji gently massaged the arm that was holding his weighty shield. Without turning to look at them, he spoke lowly to his friends. "Ted... Yukiko-senpai..."

The calm air in his voice drew their attention.

"You n' Rise handle that overgrown lizard." His eyes narrowed on the Kuei in front of him. "I'll handle that lazy bastard myself."

"Are you nuts?!" Teddie exclaimed quickly. "These guys are no joke!" The once-upon-a-time shadow shivered, remembering the feeling he'd gotten merely from glancing into Pigeon's eyes.

"Yeah, I agree Kanji-kun. It's too dangerous!" Yukiko gently reached out, summoning some of her healing magic to close the small nicks and cuts on Kanji's skin.

However, Rise stayed silent for a moment. There was something about Kanji's square-set shoulders that made her want to believe him. She remembered something her senpai had once told her, back during their first adventure.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dusk. A fine orange glow settled over Inaba. Rise peered out over the schools back area. The soccer team was busy with practice, Ai barking orders at them. Rise chuckled.

It was amazing how a girl like Ai, who didn't originally want anything to do with the soccer team, was now a pillar of support for them. All thanks, she had come to learn, to a certain gray haired genius.

A certain, elusive, gray haired genius.

She'd been all over school looking for him. She'd met Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko after school had finished and all they'd told her was that Reiko wasn't with them. Naoto hadn't seen him either.

He wasn't helping out at the nurses office, practicing with the drama club, or even out there with the soccer team. All places he usually would be.

The idol ticked off one place after another mentally, as she found herself outside his classroom. No one had seen him leave since classes let out. _'He's gotta be here.'_ She like being beside him, even if he wasn't 'available.'

Rise loved Yukiko like a sister, but sometimes she really did envy the black haired girl's 'position' beside Reiko. The gray haired boy was still her dear friend however, and nothing would change that.

She shook her head of the serious thoughts... after all, she'd been looking for him to tell him about the hilarity that had ensued when one of the clumsier girls had spilled glue all over Kanji during their art class.

She slowly opened the door to his classroom, expecting to find the usual empty room. However, much to her chagrin, there he was. He was leaning forward, elbows propped on the window-sill of an open window. The dusk wind rustled his hair lightly.

Genius' sure did odd things. Rise couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Is it that funny, that I like to watch the sunset from here?" Reiko turned and winked to the auburn haired girl.

"I-it's not that." She kept the grin on her face as she took a seat in an empty chair beside him. "I was looking for you... you should have seen what happened in the art room today."

"I heard there was a big fuss..." Reiko trailed off, his usual slightly amused look on his face.

Rise quickly related to him about Kanji's episode. How the boy had clumsily tried helping one of the more shy girls in the room with a small bucket of glue. He'd gotten too close and, when the girl had jerked away, he'd found himself wearing the upturned glue can on his head.

"You should have seen his face, senpai!" Rise giggled lightly. "He's lucky the stuff washes off with water, or we'd have a balder Kanji with us."

The image caused the gray haired boy to chuckle softly.

"He really is a simple guy..." Rise shook her head, still amused. "Even after she dumped the glue on his head and started apologizing to him, he tried to brush it off like it was no big deal."

"You're right..." Reiko returned his gaze to the orange-glow that covered Inaba. "He is a simple guy but..." The gray eyed boy closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't under-estimate Kanji, Rise-chan."

The idol blinked in confusion. "Whaddya mean?" She canted her head to the side. "I think its pretty obvious that he's as simple and straight forward as a person can get. Not that that's a bad thing." She quickly pinned that last comment up. She liked Kanji just the way he was.

Reiko still seemed amused. "Yes... he is simple and straight forward... but...well..." The genius trailed off in thought.

"But what?"

"Rokuten-Maoh." Reiko clearly enunciated the name.

"Kanji's persona?" Rise blinked.

Reiko nodded. "Do you know about the mythological version?"

Rise silently shook her head.

"In the Mandala's of Japanese Buddhism, He's the King of the sixth Heaven." Reiko spoke slowly, "He represents the want for power and the desire to attain worldly goals."

"That kinda sounds like Kanji." Rise nodded. Power was definitely a word that could be assigned to Kanji.

"Perhaps...However, do you know what Rokuten-Maoh's chief concern is?"

Rise shook her head again.

At this, Reiko smirked openly. "Luring Buddhists away from their teachings." He paused a moment and took a long sigh. "And I think it's pretty obvious that it takes more than a quick hit over the head to lure a Buddhist away from the promise of enlightenment."

That was true, Rise realized. Buddhism was primarily concerned with spiritual enlightenment. From what little she knew, it would take a great deal more than a heavy fist to stop them from that path.

It would take a clever mind.

"Kanji... like most people... has parts of him that most people don't get to see." Reiko smiled at the idol. "He might outwardly appear simple... but don't under-estimate what he's capable of."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alright Kanji." Rise nodded to her bleached friend. "You leave the monster to us."

"Rise?!" Yukiko turned to the idol.

She merely smiled to her black-haired friend. "Lets just trust Kanji on this one."

"A-are you sure?" Teddie looked obviously worried.

"Yep!" Rise smiled brightly.

Kanji merely closed his eyes and took a long breath. _'Thanks... Rise.'_ He set his shield forward. "All right! Lets do this!"

As if the dragon had understood Kanji's intent, it's earsplitting roar preceded its charge.

However, much to its surprise, the bright form of Kanji's persona leapt straight in to the air, far above its head.

At that same moment, Kanji chose to dart forward. He scrambled forward, as fast as his legs could carry him. His shield set forward and his eye set on the surprised Kuei.

The strange dragon tried to follow him, but as soon as its neck was craned, a ball of fire exploded near its head knocking it off balance. It's head snapped back, it's yellow glare set straight on Yukiko. With another roar it charged toward the trio in front of it, Kanji all but forgotten.

"Well well... " Shrike still sounded bored, even after Kanji's shield... passed through him?

Kanji growled softly, realizing he'd attacked another after-image. Shrike was several feet behind the image as it faded.

"I can't tell if your brave... or just stupid." The green eyed Kuei spun his weapon casually. "Did we not establish the fact that you're way to slow to hit me?"

"Whatever..." Kanji smirked. "I'm... far from done with you... ya damn tattooed hedgehog."

Just as Kanji spoke, Rokuten-Maoh's giant sword descended from the dark skies...

...aimed directly at where Shrike stood.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akihou cringed as he wrapped the bandage tightly around his leg. _'Why are all women such a pain?'_ He cast his glance over toward the unconscious woman clad in a violet dress.

He'd dragged her unconscious form under the veranda near where they'd been fighting. But that had been no small feat, considering the injury to his leg.

"-Why- don't I know any -useful- spells?" At times like this, he lamented knowing only combat spells. The best he could manage was a small fire spell to warm himself. He'd once heard his father say something about a dry-cleaning spell for clothing.

He made a mental note to learn that.

Another sigh as he allowed himself to sit on the bench under the veranda and bask in the meager warmth his small fire spell allowed him. "You can come out now... Mr. Clock-Tower Watcher."

Practically 'phasing-in' from the darkness beyond the firelight in the veranda, a figure whose form was entirely hidden in a thick, rugged green cloak appeared before Akihou. "This certainly is one hell of a mess you've found yourself in, Ryuujin."

"Tell me about it." Akihou rolled his eyes as he regarded the cloaked man.

Said cloaked man pulled down his hood, revealing a scruffy face and curly blonde hair. "Remind me never to call you for psycho-therapy, by the way. You'd do more harm than good." He chuckled. The scruffy man reached out toward the fire with a small cigarette in hand and withdrew it quickly as it lit. His blue eyes looked over at the unconscious Sayako. "Though... you sure as hell got one scary technique hidden up your sleeve."

The orange haired mage sighed. "I guess I can't escape the Tower's eyes even out here. Great... now I'll need -another- trump card to surprise people with."

The man with the blonde curly hair chuckled. "Don't worry... based on what I've seen out here... " He motioned to the dark sky beyond them. "I'm pretty sure my report will be leaving out quite a bit."

"Hmph..." Akihou smirked. "Even a Watcher like you, the 'eyes' of the Tower, lies to them, huh?"

"Eh... I doubt the Arch-Magi would believe me anyway." He withdrew from his robes a small manilla folder and slapped it down on the table in front of Akihou. "The council gave me a bunch of information concerning Persona-users, before they sent me to watch you. But..." He smirked. "They never told me what to do with the information... So I think I'll leave it with you."

"And what will this information cost me?" Everything came with a price, especially information.

"Lets just say I owe your father one less now." The 'Watcher' looked out into the dark world. "To be honest... I think your going to -need- that information more than me."

Akihou's eyes glanced over the information quickly. However, as the 'Watcher' had expected, Akihou's eyes became wider and wider with every paragraph he read. "This... what is this? Some kind of joke?"

The blonde 'Watcher' merely shook his head. "Nope. It's all true."

"But... why don't I remember -any- of this?" He flicked the papers in the folder, still slightly shocked. "I should remember most of this, if it happened."

"That's just it. -No- one remembers this stuff. Not even the highest ranking Arch Magi." The 'Watcher' took a seat beside Akihou and puffed on his cigarette. "Our scryers only found it by chance."

"But that would mean..." Akihou's voice contained a well pronounced note of awe.

"A world-wide 'correction.' Not just the wiping of the memories of people all around the world. But all the physical evidence was negated as well. Everything was 'corrected' by reality."

"A miracle." Akihou spoke the word reverently. A miracle was the word that Magi used for great magics that exceeded anything thought humanly possible.

"Yep. Kind of like this 'Closed-Barrier World Warp.'" He nodded to the darkness outside.

"So you noticed it too." Akihou sighed softly, in a defeated manner. The barrier around them had literally taken a small chunk of another world and transported it directly on top of the human world. Yet another 'miracle.'

"I can't be certain but..." The 'Watcher' sounded hesitant. "Based on what I read in that report, where ever those 'Persona' users pop up, Miracles... Gods... and a whole slew of things that are generally -way- beyond humans seems to crop up as well." He gave one last puff on his cigarette and dropped it to the floor, stamping it out.

"You have -no- idea." Akihou grumbled softly. Memories of his fight against that Kuei named Crow popped up in his head.

"Heh..." The 'Watcher' stood, and raised his hood. "Well... seeing as you're waist deep already... You might as well dive in."

"That's what I planned to do." Akihou spoke derisively. "What about you?"

"Me? Well... it's my policy to stay as far away things that are beyond me as possible." He smirked and drew up his hood as he moved over to Sayako's side. "So... that being said... I think I'll use our little renegade Magess here as an excuse to get the hell outta Dodge."

Akihou quelled a smirk. "So you'll return to the Tower?" At the 'Watchers' nod, Akihou let his smirk blossom out. "Then I have to thank you."

"For what?" With A wave of his hand, Sayako's unconscious body rose steadily into the air.

"For giving me some time without the Tower knowing what I'm up to."

"Hah!" The hooded man seemed amused. "You really -are- your fathers son." With a small bow he turned to look out into the darkness. "Well, if you'll excuse me... I think I'll go look for a safe place to weather out this storm."

With that... the hooded 'Watcher' vanished into the darkness, along with Sayako's unconscious form.

Akihou sighed softly. stretching out his senses as much as he could manage. The fights were still raging on. It appeared that the closest fight was also where the most people were gathering.

"Well..." With a heaving sigh he stood. "No rest for the wicked... as they say."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko tumbled to the left narrowly avoiding the whip-like tail of the grotesque dragon in front of them. Unlike her previous encounter with these 'fears' this particular enemy seemed fairly straight-forward.

There were no tricks to how it fought but, conversely, it's power was overwhelming. With a flap of its strange wings, made from human limbs, it went air bourn. A second later it crashed on top of a few houses, its glowing yellow eyes still glaring at the three Persona users beneath it.

Teddie brought his hands together with a clap. "Ma...bufudyne!" Several considerably large chunks of ice struck the dragon, but only seemed marginally effective.

Actually, most of their attacks seemed 'marginally effective.'

It reared its head back and opened its skull-like maw, unleashing streams of dark energy that knocked Rise and Teddie off their feet. Yukiko brought her hands together, summoning up her healing magics. "Mediarama."

Rise shook her head. "Thanks Yukiko-senpai." She stood and raised her glowing tarot card. "Come... Kanzeon!"

"Teddie... lets draw its attention. We can't let it attack Rise-chan."

"Roger!" The blonde boy nodded and ran forward, while Yukiko launched another ball of fire toward the beast.

Information streamed from Rise's headset, directly into her brain. She had to analyze the creature... and figure out how to beat it. But... what the information told her didn't boost her morale any. "Darn... Not only does that thing use dark attacks... but it's skin is... it's basically as -hard- as metal."

"So that's why none of our attacks are doing much damage." Yukiko cast a quick eye down the street. Their fight had separated from Kanji and she could only tell that he and his Kuei enemy were still fighting down the way.

"How the heck do we hurt it... if its skin is as hard as metal?!" Teddie grumbled as he leapt back.

Although the creature 'looked' like it was made from human faces and limbs... it's skin was like a turtles shell. It couldn't be hurt unless they could find some way of cracking it open. _'Darn it...Think Rise... THINK!'_ She could tell, even in the short time they'd been fighting, her friends were starting to wear down.

Not because of the dragon, per say, but because all the techniques they were using were expending energy and not doing enough damage. Rise bit her lip.

_~Calm thyself, Little one. Calm thyself... and think. There is always a way.~_

The voice of her guardian persona released some of the tension inside her. _'Right... calm...Think...' _She paused a moment, as something in her head seemed to 'click.' _'Think...? That's it!'_ She remembered Akihou's words, and suddenly a plan began to formulate in her mind.

However... it would not be simple.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tch!" Kanji wrapped his free hand around his kidney. Even with Yukiko's prior healing, the cuts and bruises were till piling up. Shrike's strategy of slowly wearing down his opponents with his supreme mastery of speed was really starting to irritate the young Tatsumi.

Shrike darted to the left and nicked Kanji, and the boy responded by trying to bash the Kuei with his shield. He missed. Again.

Just like with his earlier maneuver. Rokuten-Maoh's sword had missed it's target. The large orange persona stood protectively behind Kanji, another swipe of its sword causing Shrike to backpedal.

It didn't seem to bother the Kuei any. He still seemed rather bored. "I don't get you... human." He raised his suddenly empty hand and Kanji realized what was headed his way.

The bleach-haired boy turned quickly and brought his shield up, just in time to hear the loud clang of Shrikes weapon strike against it. "Yeah well... the feelin's mutual."

Shrike shook his head. "Isn't it plainly obvious that you don't stand a chance against my abilities?" The tattooed Kuei rested his shuriken over one shoulder. "Your abilities aren't shabby. You're just entirely mis-matched."

"I don't... wanna hear that from you."

"And that... is what I mean." The white haired Kuei shrugged softly. "Humans don't care a lick about the truth."

_'Though...'_ Kanji kept his grumbling's private. _'He's right. I don't got a way to hit this guy.' _His abilities, physical, magical, and otherwise were proving ineffective. _'But what can I....'_

A sudden thought struck Kanji as he remembered Akihou's lesson on Magic.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"That's one way to put it." With a snap of his fingers, Akihou's flames dispersed. "Magic is... at its most basic...about exploiting the infinite possibilities of the mind." He sniffed, walked over and retrieved his book and began walking off._

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Right...'_ Kanji hated having to rely on that orange haired irritation any more than he had to... but the plain fact of it was... the information Akihou had given them was useful. _'A regular ol' bolt of lightning ain't gonna cut it...'_

Like Chie had said, after following the Magi's explanation, They were used to using their magic on 'auto-pilot.'

Shrike quickly separated the pieces of his shuriken weapon and threw them both at Kanji. The boy rolled quickly.

"Too slow."

Rokuten-Maoh's chosen was wide eyed. That voice was directly behind him. Suddenly Kanji felt searing hot pain in one of his legs. Almost on instinct, he brought the shield up to cover his head, feeling slightly relieved when he head a satisfying clang.

However that didn't last long as he quickly had the wind knocked out of his by a solid kick that sent him sprawling.

Shrike merely scratched the back of his head, visibly bored. "The human creatures only real innate ability is deception. They're so good at lying to others, and themselves, that even when they -think- they're searching for truth... all they do is find other lies."

Kanji coughed, the taste of blood entering his mouth. _'He's too fast to hit normally... so I need ta find a way ta stop him from dodgin' the attack... But... how?'_

"Want proof?" Shrike looked down at the boy as Kanji got to a knee. "Humans differentiate between murder and manslaughter. Why? In the end... how does it change the fact that a man is dead? Does the dead man care how he died?"

If Kanji had to stop him from running... that would mean an attack acrossed a large area... one that Shrike couldn't vacate in time. Another tidbit of information from Akihou's lesson caught up to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"There are two kinds of energies that Magi recognize. One of these energies is called Mana." He took a breath. "This is the natural 'life' energy that radiates off all things. As such, there is an 'ambient level' of Mana that exists everywhere in the world."  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Maybe....' _Kanji slowly stood, only half paying attention to Shrike's rant. _'Maybe... if there's all this Mana around us... I can... electrify it."_

_~That... isn't possible. For thou nor I.~_

Kanji's eyes widened as he heard his Persona's voice. He hadn't even realized the large Persona had come to stand over him protectively again. _'Damn... Even a Persona can't manage that, huh?'_

"It's the same as you 'caring' for the life of four people whom have no relation to you. It's just a lie you use to put yourself on the moral high ground." Shrike waved a hand as if he were stating the obvious. "In the end... you don't actually care anything at all about them. You just want to make yourself feel good by saying 'I care...' or... 'I'm human too!'..." Shrike derisively shook is head. "See? Humans don't reall-"

"Aw... Shut the hell up already..." Kanji repositioned his shield. "You keep yappin' but all I hear is whine, whine, whine."

"-What-?" Not only did Kanji's interruption seem to surprise Shrike... his words also seemed to prick him.

"Admit it. Tha only one seekin 'moral high-ground' here is you." Kanji narrowed his eyes, watching his opponent warily. "All yer sayin is... 'All humans are ignorant' an' how yer jus' the best thing since sliced bread."

"If you haven't noticed, moron... of the two of us... -I'm- higher on the food chain." Shrike suddenly didn't seem so bored.

Kanji smirked... he'd 'struck a cord.' _'Though... I need ta find a way ta slow him down. C'mon Kanji... get them rusty gears in yer head turnin...'_ He irritably wiped at his bleached hair. He normally kept its slicked back, but because of the torrential downpour around them... _'Hey wait... that's it! Tha rain!'_

Kanji's smirk widened a fraction. Maybe he couldn't electrify all the Mana in the area... but... if he were somehow able to release his lightning magic through the rain...

He'd be able to cover a -considerable- area around.

But that still left the single question. Was he skilled enough to manipulate his magic and cause lightning to jump from one raindrop to the next... in every direction?

_~Thou canst not.~_

_'Damn...I guess I -am- askin' too much...' _ Kanji bit his lip.

~_However...-that- may verily be within -mine- abilities. However... I can nay maintain this form -and- create this spell at the same time. Thou shalt need to distract thine enemy to give me time.~_

_'Heh...Then lets give him a distraction.'_ Kanji focused himself, and Rokuten-Maoh's mighty form vanished, turning into a small tarot card that slowly faded away.

Shrike blinked. "What's this...?" The Kuei looked carefully toward his foe. "After all that tough talk... you're giving up?"

It was time to see if Kanji's acting skills were as formidable as his brawling skills.

The bleach haired boy stumbled, as if he were drained of energy. "Givin' up? Hell no!" He was breathing a little harder than before. "I don't need my Persona ta kick yer scrawny little ass. Hell... all you know how ta do is whine..."

The green eyes of the tattooed Kuei began to glow again. "It's... your funeral."

"Heh..." Kanji wiped a bit of blood from his chin. "I got you all figured out, ya damn hedgehog. You go on about how humans are all liars...but you used ta be human too right? Someone musta pulled tha wool over yer eyes pretty bad... before they stabbed you in the back."

The twitched and, for a single long moment, he remained silent. "Hrmph..." With a single flick of his wrist, he dropped his large shuriken. "That's absolutely right." Shrike vanished.

"Wha-?" Suddenly Kanji was forced to bend over, as a solid open palm embedded itself in his stomach. As soon as Kanji registered the punch, Shrike was already spinning and snapping his leg out to kick.

The attack caught Kanji square in the chin and lifted him clear off the ground. Shrike spun again and planted a solid kick to the still air bourn Kanji's gut.

The boy was sent sprawling to the ground in pain. He managed a glance up.

Shrikes features were shadowed by his down-tilted face. The shadows, compounded by Shrike's tattoo, made the ethereal green glow of his eyes even more apparent. "In life... I was tasked with saving the daughter of a village chief from a lord who had demanded her in return for sparing the village."

Kanji watched as Shrike looked up into the rainy black sky.

"But I screwed up. I barely got out of that with my life. But the lord figured out who hired me. When he brought his army to the village... The very guy who asked me to save his daughter... sold me out. He said I was some ridiculous love-struck fool who was obsessed with his daughter."

Shrikes visage changed from introspective to wry.

"The lord didn't believe the villagers at first." He ran a hand through his white hair. "Asked 'em ta prove it. The bastards tied me to a stake and each villager took turns stabbin' me, while I was blindfolded. Then they threw me in a ditch, up in the hills, until my bones turned to dust."

Kanji growled as he managed to stand up, still clutching his stomach. "You're just another bastard with a chip on his shoulder."

"Heh..." Shrikes green eyes narrowed dangerously on Kanji. "I'm a Kuei, moron. That kinda thing... comes with the territory!" The green-eyed Kuei charged again.

The strikes were coming so fast, Kanji couldn't even see them. He just felt searing pain explode from parts of his body.

_~Preparations... are complete...~_

Kanji smirked... despite the pain. It was time to pull out that all or nothing card. It was time to see if his gamble... his gambit would pay off. He wavered for a moment, and dropped to a knee.

Shrike appeared before him. "So... human? Tell me... how does it feel... to be utterly powerless?"

"How tha hell..." Kanji smirked, despite the pain. He rose a hand from its spot clutching his stomach.

Shrike was puzzled for a moment. The boy was radiating confidence. But why? It was then...he finally spotted the glowing Tarot card the boy held in the hand he'd just raised.

"...am I s'pose ta know?!"

Shrike jumped back just as a giant sword descended from the heavens. His eyes went wide as the giant orange body of Rokuten-Maoh appeared behind Kanji, both hands resting on its sword.

With a sudden jerk, The orange giant withdrew the blade from its earthen sheath.

And Shrikes world went white.

Lightning exploded from the sword and leapt in every direction.

The white haired Kuei's body realized it before his mind did.

His eyes watched as the lightning literally leapt from one rain drop to the next in an ever increasing flow of pure, sparkling, electricity, radiating ever outwards.

_'I...'_

His body froze... even when his mind was screaming 'Move!'

_'can't... _

For a series of instants... the eternally dark world was bathed in soft blue light.

_'get...'_

An instant later, the deafening roar of thunder rumbled outwards.

_'away.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

At that same instant...

As thunder rolled over the darkened world...

Another great flash of light occurred farther north.

A single beam of pure electrical energy, several meters in diameter, rained down.

And after the light and rumbling ceased, Ieyaru Reiko stood confidently in the center of a massive circle of scorched earth.

The radiant form of the golden dragon, Kohryu, encircled him protectively.

Pigeon landed quickly on a branch father back from the spectacle he'd just witnessed.

"That..." Pigeon looked alarmedly down at his the cuffs of his suit. "...almost scorched my suit! What were you thinking?!"

Reiko merely smirked. "What was I thinking? You said it yourself. I couldn't destroy your 'fears' without annihilating every last trace of them. I figured an attack like this would suffice."

Pigeon started to form his response... but quickly stopped. He took a long, almost defeated, sigh. "You know... I hate it when you make so much sense."

"Making sense is just something us genius' tend to do." He leveled _Asagiri _directly at Pigeon.

"Man..." Pigeon sighed softly, reaching into the folds of his jacket. "Do you have a snappy come back for every situation?" He withdrew another small blue gem.

Reiko twitched as he saw it. "Just about."

"Well...I've got a few come backs of my own." The white haired child-like Kuei threw the gem toward the ground. As it fell a screen of thick smoke began spewing from it.

As the smoke faded, a strange and grotesque creature emerged.

The only way Reiko could think of to describe it was... as if someone had crossed a dog with a spider...and super-sized it up to the size of a small house. The genius wrapped both hands around the red hilt of his beloved katana.

"Please..." Pigeon landed softly behind his summoned beast, his hands resting comfortable in the pockets of his slacks. "No Pocket Monster jokes..." The Blue eyed Kuei was smirking in an amused manner.

Reiko bit his lip irritably. Just how many of these creatures did he have? The gray-featured boy shook his head. He could feel Kohryu's confidence. He didn't need to be afraid of these 'fears' that Pigeon kept calling upon.

Not when he had a dragon like this to watch his back.

"Seriously though... First a phoenix... and now a dragon. Just what the hell are you?" Pigeon's blue eyes began to glow, though Reiko only saw the light from the slits of the Kuei's squinted eyes.

"I..." Reiko took a deep breath. "...am a truth-seeker." He swept his hand forward. Kohryu roared as the orbs it held in its claws began to glow and crackle with energy.

It snaked itself forward, looped itself around the strange spider dog and, despite the creatures struggling, sank its fangs into the back of grotesque creations neck.

There came a loud... popping sound. Reiko blinked. The... creature his dragon had just attacked... had dispersed in a cloud of smoke. "What was... that?"

He felt a cold shiver run up his spin.

"That..." Pigeon was grinning like there was no tomorrow. "...is what you call a distraction."

The boy-genius' eyes went wide as he gripped his katana and spun.

But it was too late. The small figure, dressed in a black tuxedo, was already behind him.

Crow brought the long haft of her scythe down on his head.

Reiko crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The mighty form of Kohryu faded away almost as quickly.

"Oie-ahh." Pigeon laced his fingers behind his head while sticking out his tongue and closing one eye. "...that went well."

"Now...what...?" Crows emotionless voice rang out over the drone of the rain.

"Now... you should probably go help out Shrike or Vulture." Pigeon looked up toward the sky. "I -think- they're going to need it." The white haired boy chuckled softly.

"What... will.... you do... Pigeon?" The girl stared at her compatriot with her typical blank yellow eyes.

"Me? I need to prepare..." The boy seemed oddly happy.

"For... what?"

"Don't worry your cute little head over it, Crow." Pigeon smiled and ruffled the girls dark hair.

Crow promptly shoved his hand off her head. She turned and started walking off but promptly stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Pigeon...what... are you... planning?" She spoke quietly, as if the words were only meant for herself. She briskly shook her head again and disappeared into the night.

"What am I planning?" Pigeon, however, let his grin widen just a bit. He watched his dark colored compatriot until she vanished into the night. "Silly Crow..." The blue-eyed Kuei shifted his gaze toward the unconscious body of the gray haired genius. "What am I -ALWAYS- planning?"

In the darkness, his sapphire-colored eyes began to glow even more radiant than before.

"One hell...of a -grand- -stand- -show-!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: omigosh.... This chapters... finally... done. _-dies-_ Sorry it took so long to get out. This is my longest chapter to date... and one of... if not the hardest one I've had to write yet. Kanji is surprisingly difficult to write... I hope I did him justice. Cause I know spell check hates him! ^-^

Mysteries abound! What's gonna happen to Reiko?! What was it that Akihou read?! And to those of you who were expecting to find out about Yosuke... GOTCHA! _-hides from tomatoes-_ You'll hafta wait till next chapter... which will focus almost entirely on Chie/Yosuke vs. Vulture.

I was tempted more than once to split this one up... like I had with previous long chapters... but I decided against it for the sake of the flow. When I was planning it... I really didn't think it would end up this long!

Well... Till next time R&R as ya like!

--KW


	30. Genius 24: The Melody of Rain

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 24: The Melody of Rain

"And I...am the predator!"

Vultures cold, hoarse, voice was the last thing Yosuke heard. After that... the dull drone of the rain... the howling of the wind... they all went silent.

With one last cruel tug, Vulture separated his arm, claw and all, from the brown-haired boys chest. In his hand was a crystalline orb, about the size of a baseball, that glowed with a radiant green aura. The energy streamed off it like some kind of small green sun.

_'My...'_ Yosuke saw only a glimpse of it, as he fell. But even with just that single instant, he knew exactly what it was. _'...soul...'_ He gasped once more as he fell to his knees. The darkness descended on his eyes as he fell down to the ground, on his side.

His last sight was Chie, pale and wide eyed.

She was saying something. But he couldn't hear what.

The darkness began to fade away the sights before his eyes.

And his only thought was...

_'Chie...I'm sorry.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Vulture backed away from the prone body in front of him, as he slowly examined the glowing crystalline orb in his hand. "So this must be what a~~~ll the fuss is about." He'd never seen a human soul that glowed with such an intense and vibrant light.

It really was like some kind of miniature sun.

The enlightened. The truth-seeker.

The soul of a Persona user.

The green crystalline object in the Kuei's hands streamed white-hot energy off its form. Vulture couldn't help the small bit of satisfaction he felt. In life... he'd rather enjoyed that moment when his weapon of choice plunged into human flesh. The sounds of tearing meat and splattering blood had always intoxicated him, but...

The feeling of ripping a humans soul from its fleshy cage....

...was just so much more satisfying.

"No..." Chie stretched a hand out... as if that could save him.

As if it could save -her- from the idea that he might be dead.

"Yo...suke..." Her body shivered horribly, even as her whispery words were drowned out by the rain.

Vulture smirked as he looked upon the girl. She was stumbling forward, as if every shred of her existence was trying to deny what she saw. He took a few steps farther back, if for nothing else, to enjoy the moment. "Ahh... Parting is such sweet sorrow, isn't it?"

Chie stumbled forward until she came to a stop just in front of the body lying prone on the wet concrete.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

_'He...can't...'_ Chie's legs gave out under her, and she collapsed to her knees beside the unmoving brown-haired boy. _'He... can't...'_

Vivid memories flashed in front of her wide open eyes.

Times they'd fought together, in that estranged world inside the TV. Times they'd protected one another... and their friends. Peaceful times they'd shared at school and elsewhere in Inaba. Happy times, like the first time Yosuke had begrudgingly praised her cooking.

Or that single moment in her mind that stood out, even among all the memories she'd made. The time he'd asked her out.

It was raining then, as it was now.

Yosuke had been waiting outside her apartment. He'd tried to ring the doorbell... but she hadn't heard it. She'd been showering at the time, but Yosuke had assumed she wasn't home.

She'd found him hours later, on the off chance of her going outside. He'd fallen asleep in the rain. _'That... idiot...'_ After he'd been dried up, and the 'misunderstanding' had been cleared away... he had quickly and shyly asked her to go out with him.

She'd asked him to repeat himself... because, in all honesty, she hadn't thought she'd heard her usually sarcastic friend correctly. Then... he'd told her... how he'd liked her for a fair long while now. How he wanted to go out with her.

Chie remembered how flustered she was. Though she always teased Yukiko about how the girl had never had a boyfriend... she was in the same boat. After all, she thought, there weren't many boys who found a tomboy like her attractive.

But now...

Her memories faded... though the dull drone of the rain did not.

Now...the boy she'd come to love so much... was lying on the ground, entirely motionless. His wet brown bangs shadowing his eyes.

_'He... can't...be...'_

_ ~This child... is dead.~_

Chie shivered. The smooth, feminine voice of her persona echoed in her mind.

"Heh..." Vulture merely smirked, watching the scene. "I guess saying that there's more fish in the sea ain't gonna be much consolation... eh?" He held the small green orb lightly, tossing it up and catching it with the same hand. Tossing it... and catching it. Repeating the same motion over and over.

Chie, however, didn't shift her gaze from Yosuke.

"It's his fault... really." Vulture brought his free hand up to massage his neck. "He thought he understood my power." The violet eyed Kuei merely shook his head, a wry expression on his features. "As if my power were something so simple as mere 'copying.' It doesn't matter what it is that I come across...Even if I don't understand it, I have the power to invoke an illusion that can imitate it."

_~Little one... this child is dead. If thou dost continue as thou art...you shall...~_

_ 'He's... not...dead.'_ Chie's fists clenched so tightly, that her nails started drawing blood.

"It's not my power to... 'copy' at all. My power is the 'illusion that can copy.' There's a subtle but important difference there." Vulture smirked, stepping forward again, until he was only about a yard or so behind the kneeling Chie. "So it doesn't matter in the least... what it is you throw at me."

_'He's...' _What he didn't notice, however, was the slight, mirage-like, rippling around Chie's body. _'...not dead.'_

"I'll just 'copy' it... and throw it right back in your face." The triumphant look never left the corpse-like Kuei's face.

"Then... " Vulture also missed... the slight trembling in the female martial-artists arms. "...copy this..." The drone of the rain seemed to fade for a moment, as if to make sure the girls heavy words rung clear.

Vulture's eyes went wide as Chie's form vanished from in front of his eyes.

"You -son- of a -bitch-!" Chie's angry voice cried out from behind the surprised Kuei. He turned just in time to receive a fist to his jaw that felt like a truck impacting him.

Needless to say, the spirit was sent tumbling backwards, straight into a thick stone wall. Even then, the force of impact cracked the thick stone.

Chie was breathing laboriously. Her gaze was set squarely on the Kuei.

Vulture brought his free hand up to the cheek that had just been struck. A thick, black, blood dribbled down the side of his mouth. He smirked as he brushed it away. "That... actually hurt." He flexed the wrist that held his four-pronged claw. "I see you've learned how to reinforce your body with mana...probably from that orange-haired Nephilim brat."

Chie's anger made her dismiss the Kuei's odd words. Quickly, she cast a glance to Yosuke's still unmoving form. _'He's not dead!'_

"Well..." The muscles in his legs bunched together for a moment. "Let's see... just how good you are!" With a burst of speed he charged forward, claw at the ready.

Chie let out a sigh. She couldn't afford to let her anger blind her. She had to maintain her concentration to kept her body reinforced. Instead of dodging the incoming claw, she shifted her weight to the side and flowed inside the Kuei's attack. Using her right arm, she parried Vultures clawed arm. Using her left arm, she reared back and thrust a closed fist toward his face.

Vulture brought his other arm up and caught her fist.

The two fighters found themselves in a deadlocked tangle of limbs.

"Heh..." Vultures smirk was almost acidic. "Yer pretty cute when yer angry."

"Shut..." Using all her strength, Chie shoved away his clawed arm and used her newly freed arm to grab Vultures other arm. She shifted her weight to her waist and threw it forward, twisting her body in the motion. The result was an improvised Judo throw. "...the hell up!"

Vulture, however, would not be outdone. Before his face would have practically been planted into the concrete, he shoved his claw down and, using it as leverage, kicked free of Chie's grip. With an agile flip, he landed on his feet, a few yards from where Chie now stood.

"You look frustrated." Vulture merely shrugged. "It's like I said before, Whatever you can do... I can do."

The girl bit her lip. It was like she was fighting herself. The way he'd countered her attack and her throw... it was exactly like she would have done.

Chie growled lowly. It was just like when she'd been fighting alongside Yosuke. just the regular style of brawling wasn't going to cut it. Then... she had to rely on her magic. She brought her hands together in a clap. "Bufudyne!" With that cry, she thrust one hand forward as ice magic blazed a path through the rain toward her opponent.

"Bufudyne!" Vulture smirked cockily as he thrust a hand out.

Chie's razor sharp shard of ice was deflected by an exact replica. The two blades of ice crashed against one another before harmlessly falling to the ground and vanishing.

Vulture looked quite pleased with himself. "It doesn't matter what you try little girl. I'll just continue to throw it right back at you. And... when you tire yourself out... I'll move in for the kill." The violet eyed spirit licked his lips in anticipation.

_'Damn it!'_ Chie managed to keep herself from spitting out the curse. She was beginning to get fed up with her enemy. _'All... I have left to throw at him is... my Persona. But he copy that too!'_ The brown haired girl backed slowly away. She was being pressured into a corner.

The detective in training bit her lip...this was it. It was this or she was dead. She closed her eyes and focused herself inward. She held up the glowing tarot card that appeared in her hand." Protect me... Suzuka-Gongen!" The card spun in the air... and shattered.

And the rain continued to fall.

Suzuka-Gongen... had not appeared.

Chie took a step back...her eyes wide... _'Why?!.... Why isn't she...?!'_ Suddenly the world went gray and even the very rain drops stopped in their decent. Gray... silent... motionless. Those were three words that defined what Chie saw. And... there... standing beside Yosuke's body was...

"Suzuka-Gongen!"

_~As long as you ignore what is before your very eyes... Little one... As long as you deny the truth... I cannot help you.~ _

_'Ignore..?' _Chie's shocked look increased ever more as she watched her Persona. The long hair of the masked female warrior seemed to wave in a non-existent breeze. "W-what... are you talking about?"

_ ~That child... the one so dear to thine heart... He is gone. So long as thou dost cling to such notions as his life...~_

The persona trailed off... but she didn't need to finish the thought for Chie to understand it. To understand it... and reject it. "-He's- -not- -dead-!"

_ ~I'm afraid... child...That a human without a soul is the very -definition- of dead.~_

The persona never let its goggled yellow gaze slip from Chie's face. The brown haired girl growled lowly. She refused to believe it. She refused to -allow- herself to believe it. She grasped her arms and shivered.

After a moment the shivering stopped and Chie looked up at her own Persona. "Fine..." The one thought the masked dual-blade wielding female warrior had... was how miserable her brown haired cohort looked. "If -you- aren't going to help me...then I'll just kick his ass on -my- -own-!"

A sudden feeling struck Chie.

She couldn't quite identify it at first but...as motion and color and sound returned to her battlefield... as the persona 'Suzuka-Gongen' faded...

She could tell.

Despite her persona's masked face. The warrior maiden hidden under the black and white helmet seemed so... sad.

And once again... the dull drone of the rain canceled out any other sound.

"What a ridiculous ability." Vulture shrugged softly, while shaking his head side to side. "It only works... when it wants to? How stupid."

Chie growled, her fists clenched.

"In the end... all you can count on... is your own two hands." He smirked and began to step forward. "You've been amusing... but it's fairly obvious how this is going to end... so end it... I think I shall."

Chie quickly backpedaled as she found a claw mere inches from her face. She stumbled backward, her footing lost. Vulture twirled on one foot, still following the flow from his claw-swipe, and lashed out with a kick to Chie's gut that sent the brown haired girl sprawling to the wet ground.

She slowly got to one knee, one arm wrapped around her midsection.

She'd said that she would 'kick his ass' on her own. But that -still- left her with one substantial question.

How?

How does one fight an exact copy of oneself? A copy that moves, acts, and thinks, just like you do? Chie had never trained officially. Her style of fighting was merely what she had cobbled together from martial arts movies, manuals, books, and of course, her own training. But nothing she'd ever read or seen would have prepared her to fight... herself.

_'Wait...'_ Chie's eyes widened as she rose to her feet and walked slowly in a circle, never letting her guard down. Vulture was mimicking the gesture. _'What he said before... his power isn't copying... but the 'illusion that can copy.' Does that mean... he can't actively control it?'_

If his power had been copying... he could just pick and choose whatever attack or motion he liked. But... if she was fighting an 'illusion of herself' then... that meant it would always react like -she- would react.

She remembered something her all time favorite martial arts hero had once said in an interview. He'd been asked what 'style' of martial arts he practiced. His response had been that he didn't practice 'styles' of martial arts.

She'd never quite understood exactly what he meant by that. But now, with this strange enemy bearing down on her, she realized it. Having a single set form meant being predictable. You'd do things a certain way, wether by training or doctrine.

Vulture's 'illusion' was making Chie fight herself. So her opponent would always react like she would react. Then...

Chie smiled grimly. The answer was simple.

She simply had to fight in a way that was not 'Chie.' She had to 'beat' herself.

As Vulture charged again, his claw lashing out, Chie dropped her fists to her side.

As his claw neared, she let out a long breath she'd been holding.

In a single motion, she swept her right arm forward, parrying the arm that was attached to the claw. Chie quickly parried the following closed fist of Vultures. With both of Vultures arms spread out to the side, Chie brought her arms close to her body and, concentrating all the mana she could muster, thrust two open palms into Vulture's chest.

It looked like an imitation of a Sumo-Wrestlers 'pushing' attack... but the blow was more than enough to send Vulture stumbling backwards. He coughed and hacked as his black blood rose up through his throat. "Wha-?!"

Chie, however, merely kept her grim smirk. "Be formless." It had always been Chie's style to rely on speed and power. That was part of the reason she enjoyed using kicking attacks so much. But if that was Chie's 'style' then...

Fighting in a way that wasn't 'Chie' meant using slow flowing movements, instead of rapid, jerking ones.

Chie had stopped bouncing around and planted herself firmly where she stood. Vulture coughed again, spitting out some blood. He'd lost his former amusement. The girl had... changed. But his illusion wouldn't fail him. This time he mimicked her settled stance.

Chie's gaze narrowed. It was just like she suspected. She let out another breath and returned to a neutral standing position, as if she weren't going to fight.

This act seemed to further frustrate the Kuei. "Tch! Tryin' to be smart. You think I -can't- copy you if you remain neutral huh? Well yer wrong!" He charged forward again, claw aimed to rack across Chie's chest.

"Be shapeless." Chie quickly ducked under the punching slash. That kind of quick attack was perfectly her. A quick strike and then darting out. But she understood now. She'd figured out his little trick. Now that the awe-factor of Vultures abilities had worn off, Chie found herself easily able to predict where he'd strike next.

After all...

Who knew Chie... better than Chie herself?

The Kuei planted himself and thrust his claw forward, in an attack that wasn't dissimilar to Chie's previous 'Sumo-push.'

Chie allowed herself another grim smile as she flowed in on the attack. She curved a hand around Vultures wrist and tugged back on it.

_'This is...!'_ As a man who practiced Chinese martial arts in his lifetime, there was no way Vulture -couldn't- recognize Chie's newest motions. Tai Chi. An old form of martial arts that held great focus on management of weight.

Namely... she was using all the weight Vulture had thrown into his attack... against him. He coughed again as the wind was knocked from his gut by a solidly placed open palm.

Chie shifted her weight again and, in a single motion, grabbed the Kuei's arm and threw him in another form of Judo throw.

And again... Vulture managed to kick out of the throw before he'd been planted into the concrete.

Just as Chie had predicted.

_'The bitch is changing up her moves. My illusion can't keep up! I..' _Vulture flipped himself upright and turned to view his opponent again. He was breathing laboriously _'...can't follow her attacks!'_

He turned his eyes to where he thought she'd be.

But wasn't.

Vulture's eyes went wide, as he felt her presence behind him again. She was getting even better at using the body reinforcement!

Even as he'd begun his turn, the 'springs' in Chie's legs let loose. All the mana she'd been concentrating there, as much as she could force herself to muster, multiplying the force those 'springs' would generate...

There was a thunderous crack as Chie's signature side kick connected with Vultures chest.

"Be water... my friend."

The Kuei was sent flying clear into the next building and... by the sound of rubble being strewn about... the building after that too. And... with any luck, the building beyond that one as well.

The irony wasn't lost on her.

She'd beaten 'herself' with her favorite move.

Her labored breath and the dull drone of the rain were the only thing in her ears as she retracted her leg from the kick and set both her feet back on the ground.

She waited a moment.

Then another.

Nothing.

_'Did I... really... win?'_ Chie cast a glance over her shoulder toward Yosuke's body. Quickly she cast her gaze back toward the buildings she'd just put her opponent through...

Still nothing.

With a quick shake of her head, she ran to her boyfriends side.

_'Yosuke.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Another building collapsed as the rat-like tail of the great dragon tore through it as if the building had been constructed out of balsa-wood.

Rise watched as Yukiko and Teddie scrambled out of the way as the top half of the building fell down near them.

The grotesque dragon had yet to leave its 'perch.' It was still settled on the rapidly deteriorating roof-tops of a series of buildings. It's eyes glowing yellow, its skull-like maw cracking open, revealing a slithering forked-tongue.

And, aimed in her direction, a stream of black energy raced toward her. But, thanks to her persona, she'd already calculated exactly how to avoid it. Before the energy even neared her, she was clear of the blast radius.

Predictable yet powerful. That was the best way to describe the dragon whose hardened skin appeared to be made from terrified human faces.

It reared up, roaring into the night, as it flapped its estranged wings, which appeared to have been made from many interlinked human limbs.

"Grrr." Teddie wiped the sweat from his brow. "No matter what we do to it... it just shrugs off our magic... Maybe we should call our persona's."

"Not yet."

"Rise-chan?" Yukiko turned to look at her auburn haired friend. The idol's eyes were narrowed at the creature... narrowed in thought. "It sounds like you've got a plan."

"Maybe..." Rise grumbled as the dragons gaze found the three persona users. "But it's got a few holes."

"Any plans better than just runnin' around like chickens without heads." Teddie warily glanced at their foe as it seemed content to study its prey.

"It's just like science-class..." Rise smiled wryly. Their magic, at the moment, amounted to little more than matches and a water-gun trying to knock down a brick wall. But...

With the same ingredients... it could easily be done.

"When you rapidly heat up... and then quickly cool down something..." Rise trailed off.

But Yukiko picked up the thought. "It breaks right open!" She followed Rise's plan, and also saw the holes in it. "But in order to heat him up... we need him to stop moving long enough to do it."

"Right..."

At that moment the roof under one of the claws of the great dragon gave way. This forced the massive creature to once again find its balance.

But... that gave Teddie an idea. "The buildings..."

"Huh?" Yukiko turned toward the blonde boy.

Teddie smirked. "If we bring down the buildings he's standing on... that should stop him long enough..." He turned to Rise with a full-on smile. "Right?"

"Good thinking Teddie!" Rise squealed happily.

The three Persona users stood at the ready, just about to set their plan in to action when a series of bright flashes occurred around them. "Wha-?"

Rise didn't need Kanzeon to know what that was. She looked west, down the street. _'Kanji...'_ There she could see what looked like a spiderweb of electrical energy. It flickered for a moment before...

An earsplitting shockwave struck them, knocking them all to the ground. The lightning hadn't reached them, but the force of the blast had. Rise shook her head, glancing up at the dragon in front of them.

It had felt it to. It had stumbled to the side, losing its balance and crashing into the buildings upon which it stood. This, of course, caused the buildings to crumble in on themselves.

Teddie gave a wry smirk. "Darn... Kanji went and did our job for us."

Yukiko smiled softly. She closed her eyes and took a quick breath. "Don't waste time, Teddie. We need to do this now." She held the glowing Tarot card that had appeared in her hand up to the dark sky. "Come forth! Amaterasu!"

First a single sparkle of light. Then another... and another... and many more came until they all finally coalesced in to the shining form of the Sun Goddess. The black haired young girl closed her folding fan and held it forward.

Amaterasu mimicked the pose with her sword. Suddenly there came a loud bursting sound.

Above the dragon trying to squirm its way out from the rubble, there formed a ball of fire that was rapidly expanding. Soon, the trapped dragon found itself engulfed in a searing hot tornado of pure flame. The rain seemed to have little, if any, effect on the whirling dervish of fire.

The young Amagi set her jaw and focused. Summoning magic and using their personas... these things had gotten immensely easier since the days when they had first summoned their persona in the real world. Their training had done wonders.

However, summoning this much magic at once was still a heavy drain.

After a few long moments, there came a deafening roar as the dragon burst free of the last of the rubble. It rose a claw and swiped at the tornado of flame that surrounded it. The fires flickered for a moment before the magic came undone.

But not before doing what had been intended to be done.

The formerly flesh colored skin of the grotesque dragon was red hot... like metal in a forge. The rain sizzled upon contact with the great beast.

The beast roared again, in anger. Its whip-like tail lashed out, destroying yet another building beside it, as it started its charge forward.

"Lets do this! Kamui!" Teddie dramatically raised his tarot card to the sky, watching it shatter. The strange bear-like Persona, sitting astride a rocket, appeared between the persona users and the red-hot charging dragon. It didn't budge, even as the dragon came closer and closer.

In its two giant red and yellow claws, Rise could just make out two blue, glowing, orbs of magic.

The giant dragon seemed intent to merely run right over the rotund persona.

That... would be its downfall.

Kamui set its claws forward, complete with the magic it had been gathering. As the dragon charged right into it, it sank its two claws into its red-hot flesh.

The dragon stumbled a moment and then... a bright flash of blue light.

Suddenly, Yukiko felt quite... cold. She opened her eyes and was awed at what she saw. The great beast in front of her.... looked as if it had been carved from ice.

"Teddie... wow." Rise was awed as well, it seemed.

"Hehe." Though tired beyond description, the blonde boy giggled at the praise.

After a moment... there came an earsplitting crack. Suddenly the ice that had encased the dragon fell away.

Soon thereafter, the great beast fell to the ground, as if the two attacks of fire and ice had killed it entirely. A single, cavernous crack ran down the length of its neck and chest, disappearing somewhere around its stomach.

"We did it..." Yukiko fell back on her rear, tired as well.

Rise smiled. Somehow... they'd beaten the great beast.

None of the three Persona users saw the two yellow eyes, glaring at them from within the massive crack they'd just opened up in the dragon. There came a mechanical click and then another.

"RISE!" Yukiko saw it too late.

It looked somewhat like a humanoid wooden manikin. Though its body was criss-crossed with strange occult looking marks. In its hand was a long sharp object vaguely resembling a dagger.

More-over... it was directly above the auburn haired idol, and descending rapidly.

There came two retorts of gunfire in rapid succession. The Puppet-creature jerked twice, the force of the bullets that had just impacted it, sent it flying backwards away from the idol.

Yukiko gasped, turning to see where the gunfire had come from.

The puppet rose to its feet yet again, its gangly limbs jerking at odd angles.

"Megidolaon!"

Streams of pure energy descended from the sky, directly down upon the strange creature that had emerged from the 'corpse' of the dragon.

When the bright light, and rumbling from the explosion of magic had faded, the puppet... or rather what remained of it, lay in a smoldering heap in a small crater.

"Hrmph." A husky, somewhat feminine voice announced over the rain. "Ironic. The puppet as the puppeteer is it?"

"Naoto!" Yukiko smiled as she looked toward the alleyway where Naoto stood, holstering her weapon.

The detective smiled softly, swiping some wet hair from her eyes. "Sorry I'm late."

-o-o-o-o-o-

She was... tired.

More tired than she could ever recall being... actually.

Ironically enough, it wasn't really her body that was tired.

It was her mind.

Chie collapsed to her knees beside Yosuke's body.

_'He's... not dead. He -can't- be dead.'_

The brown haired girl bit her lip, resting her hands on the cold chest of her boyfriend. She wanted to shake him. Scream at him to wake up.

She wanted to hope that this was all some kind of sick joke or some kind of nightmare she'd wake up from.

_~I am... sorry little one. This boy...is dead.~_

Chie didn't need to look up, to see the ghostly form of her Persona standing on the other side of Yosuke's body. She shook her head softly, leaning down and placing her head on his chest. "He can't... be dead."

It was all... too quick. One moment he was there. The next...Vulture had his claw through Yosuke's chest.

It all happened too fast.

As she rose her head, her eyes spotted the radiant green orb that was sitting beside Yosuke. Apparently Vulture had dropped it when Chie had punched him in the face.

A resolute look passed over her features.

"I don't care what you say... He -isn't- dead!" She grabbed the ethereal emerald-colored orb and placed on Yosuke's chest. Placing both hands on top of it, she pushed. She put all the strength she could muster into pushing it down. _'Come... on! Go... back... in!'_

_ 'Please...'_

Yet... no matter how hard she pressed down on it...

_'Go... back... in!'_

The gem did not move.

_'...Please...'_

At that moment, Chie was glad for the rain. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not in the deluge.

_~Humans... are not simply machines. Souls... are not simply batteries that can be ripped out and replaced at will. I am sorry... Little One... but...~_

"-SHUT- -UP-!!!" The green clad martial artist screamed out as she tried to push down on the orb even harder.

_~He is...~_

"How many times... do I have to say it?! He's not dead!" Chie kept her gaze focused on Yosuke's chest, and the crystalline orb. "I... learned a lot... back then." She paused for a moment to take a breath. "Back then... we were trying to catch a killer that couldn't be found." With renewed efforts she began pushing on the orb again.

"We were fighting things that couldn't be beaten." Chie set her jaw and continued to push, though the gem never once moved. "And... do you know why we won?!"

Suzuka-Gongen's ghostly form watched her cohort silently.

"We won... because -he- never just 'accepted.' -He- never settled for 'good enough.'" She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. After it settled down, she continued. "We won... because we believed in him. We believed... in a guy who hated the word 'impossible.'"

Memories flashed before her eyes.

All their fights... against Yukiko's shadow, and Kanji's, and Rise's, And Naoto's, and Teddie's. Against Namatame's shadow and Adachi...

Even... against -gods-. Against Ameno-Sagiri and...

...Against Izanami.

"We should have died that day." Chie kept pressing down and kept speaking to her silent, ghostly, companion. "It doesn't make any logical sense at all. We're just normal kids... how did we beat a goddess like Izanami?"

She smiled softly at that. "We should have died there. We almost did. But -he- got back up. I don't know why... I don't know how... But -he- got back up. And he -did- the impossible. He... beat Izanami." She roughly shook her head, scattering the water that was soaking her hair.

"I learned a lot that day." Chie, yet again, renewed her efforts to press Yosuke's soul back into his body. "I learned...that there is no such thing as the 'impossible'... that you can't wait around for a miracle."

She snapped her head up, looking straight into the masked face of her Persona. "You have to -make- miracles with your own two hands! Yosuke -isn't- dead. He isn't dead because -I- haven't given up on him!!" Angrily, she glared back down at the gem and continued to press as hard as she could.

A gasp, however, escaped Chie's lips, when she saw the ghostly hands of Suzuka-Gongen overlap her own. The brown-haired girl looked up to see the ghostly figure of her Persona kneeling beside Yosuke's body, just like she was.

_~Then...let us see...if we cannot make a miracle... of our own.~_

There was a note of warmth in the Persona's voice, one that settled Chie's rapidly beating heart.

_~Push... little one. With all the hope and emotion in thine heart.~_

Together... Chie and her Persona pushed down on the green gem. And slowly...ever so slowly... the radiant glowing orb began to sink into Yosuke's body.

Inch by agonizing inch, the orb slowly disappeared within Yosuke.

With one final, powerful, cry.... Chie shoved all her strength into her arms. Lightning flashed overhead and the gem disappeared entirely inside of Yosuke.

Suddenly... a cough.

One that didn't come from Chie and certainly not from her Persona.

A gasp...as if he'd just emerged from deep under water.

Chie's eyes went wide as she leaned over to look into his face.

"Chie." A hand reached up, gently cradling Chie's cheek. "Why're you crying?"

His voice was weak. Oh so weak. But... it was still -alive.-

"Yosuke." The young detective in training covered his hand with her own. "You're a moron." She smiled down at him. "That's... the rain."

Even in his state, however, Yosuke could spot her lie.

Rain or no, Chie was smiling and crying.

But those tears... were tears of joy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Why?

He wondered.

Pigeon sniffed idly, looking down at the unconscious form of the gray haired genius that was his target.

He was entirely certain there were many who would decree him and his methods as unfair, dishonest, sneaky, dirty... The list went on.

And he really didn't disagree with those assessments.

He was indeed all those things. But was that really so bad?

That was precisely why he wondered...

Why did people curse the snake and praise the tiger?

A tiger was indeed a fearsome beast. There was no if, ands, or buts about that.

The tiger was looked upon as a thing of awe and beauty.

But why was the small and unnoticed snake scorned? Was he not just as deadly... if not more so?

A single, perfectly timed, venom-laced bite from the snake... and even the mighty tiger would be felled.

The boy, clad in an immaculate white tuxedo merely chuckled at the thought. He shrugged softly. "I guess its the same as how people feel sorry for the insects that get caught in a spiders web... but don't give a care in the world to the spider who goes hungry when they free the insects."

In short it was a paradox.

Pigeon loved paradoxes. Paradoxes were interesting.

He turned his attention back to his prey.

His plan had worked to perfection, as they always did.

It was a fairly obvious set up, in all honesty. He'd witnessed the awe-inspiring powers of the creatures these 'Persona-users' could conjure.

But when it came down to it... which was easier to defeat? A mighty beast of myth and legend or a simple and squishy human?

In that light the answer was obvious, at least to him.

In a battle of any sort, you aim for the weakest link to topple the tower.

That was why he'd had Crow hidden away, ready to strike when the human had let down his guard.

"Well... I do so like to pat myself on the back... but..." He turned to Reiko, rubbing his hands together. "Lets take a peak under the hood."

He was curious, truth be told.

Curious as to what, exactly, this power of 'Persona' really was. What was -so- important that gods like Izanami and his master were so interested in them?

He reached out a hand and, as he did so, it began to glow with a white aura. He was just about to set that very hand on Reiko's forehead when something odd happened.

Pigeon quickly withdrew his hand, almost as if it had been scalded or shocked. "Well now, this is interesting..." His squinted visage smirked lightly. "Something, or someone, isn't letting me in."

His grin widened slightly.

If he couldn't break down the door...

Well...

He wasn't above waiting for someone to open the door for him.

And, in the darkness, Pigeons ice-blue eyes began to emit an eerie blue light.

"This... is going to be fun."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What's with the face?" Chie tried sounding indignant at the half lidded look Yosuke was giving her. She failed spectacularly. "I'm not crying."  
"Right..." Yosuke sighed softly. He tried to drag himself into a sitting position but winced and decided against it.

"Are you alright?" Satonaka looked down at him worriedly.

"I think... I understand what that guy Akihou said. Ya' know...what 'Every bone shattered to dust' feels like." He sighed softly staring up at her through the rain. "What happened? Where is that damn Kuei?"

"I...I think I beat him." She spoke sheepishly at first, before pointing toward the building she'd sent him through.

"You punted -that- monster through a building?" Yosuke managed a chuckle, despite the pain. "Remind me never to piss -you- off again."

"It takes almost dying for you to understand that huh?" Chie allowed herself to smile wryly. It felt like the first smile in an eon.

_'It wasn't -almost- dead...' _Yosuke stopped that line of thought. He was alive now, that was all that mattered. With Chie's help, Yosuke managed to struggle his way to sitting against a near-by light pole. "Yeah well... you couldn't punt me through a building before now."

Chie smiled softly as she kneeled beside him. "If you can crack wise like that, then your better than you look."

"That's not sayin' much." Yosuke returned her smile with a pained grin of his own. "I know I look like hell."

_~Little one!~_

There was such a sense of urgency and danger in her Personas voice that Chie's blood froze on the spot.

There was only one thing that could give rise to such urgency.

That was when her ears began picking up a high-pitched buzzing sound.

It grew louder... and louder... and louder still.

Chie stood, her gaze immediately drawn to the building with the large hole in its side.

The building she'd kicked Vulture in to.

Suddenly... the building merely... vanished in violet light. No... Chie corrected that thought. There was still rubble slowly ascending upwards, disintegrating as it did so. The building hadn't 'vanished' at all. It had merely been blown away in an instant.

Chie stared at the violet pillar that soared high into the darkened sky as a shiver raced down her spine.

There...

Silhouetted against the violet light...

...was a menacing black figure.

The black shade cast against the violet light began stepping forward, its violet eyes standing out in stark contrast.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the pillar of violet light vanished. Chie swallowed harshly at the sight before her eyes. She knew...

The figure in front of her was as bizarre as it was menacing... but she knew.

"You... are... -dead-... brat!"

Vulture.

He looked nothing at all like his previous self. Although still vaguely humanoid... he resembled more a devil or Oni than anything else. His leathery black skin was adorned almost everywhere with bones.

Human.... bones... Chie realized chillingly.

He wore them like some kind of armor. Bone-like spikes jutted out from his shoulders and back. And the skulls... He wore human skulls in many different areas. One adorned each of his knees, one was impaled on his left shoulder 'spike,' several more were worn around his waist.

He brought up the arm that still held the same claw he'd had previously... only now, impaled across one of the center blades was yet another skull.

More than -anything- else however, Chie realized what the scowl on his face meant. He was furious. He took a few more steps before leaving behind the smoking crater where there had formerly stood a large house.

"What... the... hell..." Even Yosuke was shocked to see the change.

Vulture seemed to relish their shock. "Surprised? As if someone like myself could possibly be beaten... by a bratty little girl." He spat at the very thought of it. "-This- is my true form."

"True... form?" Chie gritted her teeth. He'd been so strong previously.... and now...this?

"What you saw before was merely my sealed form, done in the image of the body I had in life." He brought his large black hand up and laid it on the skull that was impaled on his claw. "We Kuei use them for simplicities sake. However, in those 'fake' bodies, we can't use the full extent of our power..."

Chie flexed her fists but didn't drop into a martial stance yet.

"I... am a Kuei... and -this... is my true self!" His fanged grin widened as a hazy violet mist seemed to stream off his black body. "The Skull Collector. A name taken from my hobby... in life."

"Damn it!" Yosuke tried struggling his way to his feet, but to no avail. His body still felt like pins and needles and like his blood was made of lead.

"Stay there, Yosuke."

"Wha-?" The calmness in Chie's voice derailed any sense of urgency in him. "Chie... what are you...?"

"I'm saying... I'll handle this." She turned and tossed him a confident grin.

Yosuke growled... why was she trying to act so tough? "But that's...!"

"Impossible?" Chie tossed a smirk over her shoulder, holding a glowing Tarot card between two fingers. "Reiko-kun would be disappointed in you, if he heard that."

Yosuke's eyes widened at that.

"I don't ever wanna go through something like what just happened to you... ever again." She turned her gaze back toward the Kuei. "But it -did- make me remember something. Something that I almost forgot entirely. Nothing... is impossible." With that... the card in her hand shattered. " Right? Suzuka-Gongen?"

There was a bursting shockwave that sent the falling rain in every direction. Suddenly, there standing beside Chie, The long haired persona spun her iconic red double-bladed weapon, its goggled gaze affixed on the Kuei in front of them.

_~Shall we... make another miracle?~_

Chie smiled silently as the Persona's words echoed in her head. Stretching her arms high over her head once, she settled into a loose martial stance and kept her gaze squarely on her enemy.

"Hrmph..." The bone-covered black devil in front of them shook his head as he settled in a stance of his own. "Ridiculous. There is indeed something impossible for you." He brought his claw up to his face and smirked. "Getting out of here... alive!"

No sooner than Chie had heard the word 'alive' than she found Vultures claw mere inches from her face. But it was quickly intercepted by a vibrant red blade, knocking it upwards.

Vulture was quickly knocked backwards, expertly parrying Suzuka-Gongen's incoming attacks. Chie darted forward confidently and, when her Persona had knocked Vulture off balance, let fly a powerful kick to his mid-section.

Vulture brought his free hand down to guard against the attack and, simultaneously, aimed his claw at Chie and slashed out.

He never saw the back end of Suzuka-Gongen's crimson blade flying straight for his neck.

There came a loud clang and Chie cried out in pain. She quickly jumped back cradling the three gashes on her arm. Her eyes widened when she realized what she saw... Directly behind Vulture... there was a hazy, ghost-like, figure with a sword in its hands.

It was this strange gray ghost that had 'blocked' her Persona's blade. The warrior maiden leapt back at Chie's direction, spun its weapon, and struck again. Vulture didn't bother moving. He merely smirked. And again, Suzuka-Gongen's blade was intercepted... this time by a ghost wielding a spear.

Again it struck and again it was intercepted. A gray ghost wielding twin blades faded away quickly. Chie bit the inside of her cheek. _'Now what?! Doesn't this guy have enough power already?'_ Suzuka quickly retreated to stand protectively in front of Chie.

"During my lifetime... I literally lost count of how many hundreds of people I killed before I was brought down." Vulture used his un-clawed hand to massage his muscular pitch-black neck. "When I 'awoke' as A Kuei... I realized...I'd taken -all- my victims with me."

Yosuke struggled to one knee, ignoring the pain as he watched the brawl. _'Took them... with him?'_

"Actually... my 'ability' of the 'illusion that can copy' is just a side effect of my real skill." He spread his hands wide and was suddenly surrounded by several gray ghosts... like a nobleman with his entourage of guards. "The spirits of everyone I ever killed... all their skills and abilities... they -all- protect me." He smirked viciously. "Ironic... no?"

_'Damn.'_ Even if she'd had Yosuke and Susano fighting along side her... he could still conjure more spirit 'guards' to defend himself. Chie growled lowly. "Your just another sadistic psycho!"

"Why... yes I am." Vulture brought his claw up and smirked at Chie. "Who would have thought... the guys who locked me in a room and filled it with concrete... were doin' me a favor when they killed me!"

_~Calm thyself, Child. Do not let him disrupt your focus.~_

_ 'Right... focus...'_ Chie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to figure out a way to beat him. Well... At least she didn't need to focus on his ability to mimic her. He'd exchanged a strange offense for a nearly absolute defense. How could she beat someone who could intercept almost any attack?

_~Sometimes... the most direct method... is the least viable.~_

Chie's eyes widened as a thought struck her. It was just like the people who had killed Vulture when he was still human. They probably couldn't attack him directly, so they lured him into a room and filled it with concrete.

She didn't have concrete available to her... but...

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Akihou nodded. "Right. As I said. I could teach a lame monkey to throw a fireball. Magic is about the infinite possibilities that arise from how we consider the world."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chie smirked. She didn't have concrete... but she -did- have something that would work even better... if she was able to apply it right.

Ice.

But... could she lure her opponent into such a trap? Could she pull off such a feat of magic?

_~-We- can, Little One. If thou would but follow mine directives.~_

As Chie listened to the plan, she couldn't help the smirk that blossomed over her features. It was sneaky... and it was flashy. It sounded like something out of a movie. It was right up her alley.

Most of all however...

It would be ample payback for all the hell Vulture had put her through.

_'Right... lets do it.'_ She took a deep breath to steady herself, before she kneeled down. As she did so... Suzuka-Gongen vanished, replaced by a slowly fading tarot card.

"Hah..." Vulture smirked. "Giving up? I guess it really was... impossible." The ogre-like body of the pitch-black spirit rose his claw as he slowly walked forward.

Chie raised her gaze from her kneeled state and smirked. "You can think that way if you want." She rose, stretched out an arm, and waved at him in an inviting gesture. "You'll have to excuse me, If I prove you wrong, though."

Vulture sneered, a scowl crossing his face as he darted forward. His claw lashed out again. Chie dodged under it and lashed out with a leg of her own. She felt the solid impact as she spotted her strike impact a ghostly shield bourn by an equally ghostly figure.

It didn't set her off any. She rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a second claw strike before she leapt back several feet.

"It seems..." Vulture slowly turned his large body around to face Chie, only to find her kneeling yet again. He ignored his confusion. "... all you know how to do is run away."

Chie ignored the barb. Again she stood and again she made the inviting gesture. "That big body of yours sure is strong. But it seems a lot slower than the other one."

Vulture's brow flinched. "Girl...you really think your mind games work on me? Did you not forget?! -I- am the hunter. -You- are the prey."

Again they tangled only briefly before Chie retreated away a considerable distance. Yosuke watched her carefully. At first glance there didn't seem to be any method to her madness. But Yosuke -knew- Chie. Perhaps better than anyone else.

That gleam in her eyes... The confident set of her shoulders. Her retreats weren't made out of desperation. Of that... he was sure. He grabbed one of his daggers as he stood, ignoring the fact that his entire body felt like it was on pins and needles.

Chie smirked, again rising from a kneeling position for the third time. "You say that a lot." She spoke evenly as she watched Vulture turn to regard her again. "But you know... one of my friends once told me a saying she'd heard from her father." A small grin spread on her face as she remembered Naoto's words.

Again Vulture charged. Again Chie made only a marginal effort in her attack before retreating. She didn't' even look like she was -trying- to find a way to break Vultures perfect defenses. And again she landed in a kneeling position. "She said: "When you think you're the predator...you're the prey. You're -always- the prey."

"Girl..." Vulture twitched again. "You've made a fool of me for the last time." He turned and watched Chie rise. "You've actually hurt me. You forced me to reveal my true form. And now you mock me? I will enjoy adding your skull to my collection!"

Yosuke watched Chie's face slowly. She still had that confident smile on her face. _'Wait...'_ He rewound each of the encounters Chie had just had with Vulture. Four times she attacked. Four times she retreated. Four times she kneeled. _'A... circle?'_ And now... she stood in the center of the circle she'd traced.

Yosuke gasped silently. He understood. He -knew- what she was going to do. He gripped his dagger tightly. "Chie!" With all the might he could muster from his injured body, he threw his dagger toward Chie.

He knew she'd get the message.

Vulture charged, claw bearing down on the brown haired martial artist.

But this time she didn't bother to dodge it.

She smirked as she heard Yosuke's voice, and did indeed understand as the dagger neared her. Vultures claw slashed into her side as she tried to maneuver.

Ignoring the pain she lashed out with a kick to the small of his back, and again it was blocked. But the kick had a purpose none the less.

A feint. Chie's hands grabbed the dagger Yosuke had thrown, in mid-air. In a single motion she slammed it into the large black foot of her enemy.

Vulture let out a growl of pain as Chie leapt several yards away from the black monstrosity.

"Do it now!" She suddenly held between her fingers, a glowing Tarot card with an image of the Chariot upon it. "Suzuka-Gongen!" The card shattered.

The warrior maiden materialized just in front of the first area where Chie had kneels. It lifted one hand in a prayer-like motion and thrust the other out in front of it.

"Wha-?" Vulture looked from Chie to her Persona, all the while trying to free his foot from the spot where the dagger had skewered it to the earth.

A soft blue light traced a curved line. It began where Chie's persona stood and curved out to the left. It moved from the first spot Chie had kneeled... to the second. From the second spot... to the third. And from the third spot to the fourth.

Finally... the light, still tracing its curved line, returned to where Suzuka-Gongen stood. A circle. The light had formed a circle.

Chie stood, breathing deeply, and turned her back to her opponent in silence.

There came a single immense flash of blue light that blinded Yosuke to look at. _'So that's why she turned away.'_

When Yosuke next inched his eyes open, his jaw literally dropped.

There, Vultures monstrous black form stood... completely frozen in a column of ice. The look of shock was frozen upon his features.

Chie let out an audible breath as the rain continued to fall. She had her back to the column of ice. "When you think you're the predator..." She repeated her earlier words, softly. "You're the prey."

Yosuke didn't notice the slight mirage-like shimmer over Chie's right arm.

"You are -always- the prey!" Without turning, Chie struck the giant pillar of ice with a hammer-like fist.

For an instant... Yosuke could have -sworn- he'd seen the ice literally -ripple.-

And then... after a single long moment, a thunderous crack resounded. Yosuke's gaze turned from Chie to the Kuei trapped within the ice. Thanks to the large crack that had ruptured the ice...

...The Kuei's head had been snapped from his shoulders.

Then... another crack in the ice. And another.... and another. Suddenly the giant pillar was literally spider-webbed with cracks.

With one final earth shattering crash. The giant pillar of ice turned into millions and millions of small shards of ice.

Vulture too, shattered into a million pieces.

And all the kings horses...

And all the kings men...

Could never... put him back together again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hi-hoo everyone! Is it bad for me to say I -really- enjoyed how Chie beats Vulture? I hope not. Because I did. I had a lot of fun with this chapter.

A bonus e-cookie to those of you who can figure out who Chie's martial arts hero is. ^-^ The first quote she recites also happens to be one of -my- favorite quotes too.

Chie's easier to write than Kanji was, but thats probably because I can understand her better, being a martial artist myself. Anyways... I do hope I did her justice.

Next time... the chaos finally comes to a close. But Reiko is still in trouble... as the intrigue deepens ^-^

TIll next time... R&R as ya like.

--KW


	31. Genius 25: Perspective

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 25: Perspective

When the bright light, and rumbling from the explosion of magic had faded, the puppet... or rather what remained of it, lay in a smoldering heap in a small crater.

"Hrmph." A husky, somewhat feminine voice announced over the rain. "Ironic. The puppet as the puppeteer is it?"

"Naoto!" Yukiko smiled as she looked toward the alleyway where Naoto stood, holstering her weapon.

The detective smiled softly, swiping some wet hair from her eyes. "Sorry I'm late."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well... I'm glad you showed up when you did..." Yukiko put a hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

Naoto merely nodded. "So what's been happening? Where is everyone else?"

"Oh! That's right! Kanji!" Teddie quickly turned to look down the street. However, all he saw was darkness.

Rise shook her head as the rain continued to fall. "After that major attack... I'll bet Kanji won. He had to..."

"I hope so..." Yukiko was still quite worried. After all... these Kuei were creatures of a strength all together above those of the shadows they'd fought previously. If their powers hadn't grown stronger... she was quite sure they would never have stood a chance against this new threat.

"What about senpai? And Yosuke and Chie too?" Naoto looked at her friends as she slowly reloaded her revolved, slapping the cylinder closed and spinning it as was her habit.

"Ah! That's right! I'll check." No sooner had she said those words than Kanzeon's form appeared behind her, it's head lolling from side to side. The auburn haired idol held her hands close to her chest, letting out a relieved sigh. "It looks like Kanji-kun's ok. Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai too. They're headed here."

"What about sensei?" Teddie anxiously asked.

Rise took a moment of silence as she read over the data being fed to her through Kanzeons headset. "Wha-? He.... Senpai hasn't moved at all since the last time I checked!"

Yukiko gasped. _'Reiko-kun...'_

"Then we should go check on him." Naoto suggested quietly. She did not much like staying in one place where their enemy had almost complete field advantage.

However, amidst the fading image of Kanzeon, Rise spoke quickly. "We need to check up on Kanji too."

"Then... let's go get Kanji first, since he's closer." Teddie turned, ready to run back down the street and away from the frozen corpse of the dragon they had defeated.

A shiver.

That was the only feeling Naoto had.

Something wasn't right.

It was like the little bells in the back of her head were ringing with all their might... but there was no visable reason to do so. Until...

"I...am... afraid..."

The beating of large wings.

The repetitious thumping that resounded all around them...

It froze the young Persona users directly on the spot.

On little more than simple, instinctual reaction, Naoto drew her revolver, turned and squeezed the trigger.

"...that you... won't... be going... anywhere..."

The bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the blade of a large reaping scythe. Beating black wings, far too large for her miniature form, helped Crow looked down at them impassively. "I was... wondering... why I... could no longer... feel... Vulture."

"Crow!" Naoto remembered the impassive little Kuei girl from before.

"You all... truly are.... impressive." The little girl raised her scythe over her head. "However... I will... break you... here." The shadows began to warp and stir around the gleaming curved blade as if it were taking in the darkness itself.

Naoto swallowed quickly, realizing just how dry her throat had become. She remembered this. It was the same as before, when Pigeon had stopped her. That strange power that seemed to pour into and out of her scythe.

It was that power, Naoto had realized in recollection, that had blocked even her Megido spells. The female detective had never seen that before. Even the most resistant beasts, monsters, and shadows had still taken 'some' damage from those elemental-less spells. But the dark-haired Kuei had literally swatted that very same spell right out of the air.

The Detective Prince didn't need to look at her companions to know the state they were in. All of them were worn down and tired from their fight with that dragon.

That meant, yet again it would fall down to a match between Crow and Naoto. Shirogane gritted her teeth, concentrating on the glowing Tarot card between her fingers.

Unbeknownst to all parties involved, however, was a rapidly growing light to the east. A rapidly growing, rapidly approaching light....

...aimed directly at the black-clad Kuei.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Haah....haah." Kanji was panting desperately. He was kneeling at the same spot from before the massive lightning attack. The rain was still coming down in one massive deluge but... that didn't seem to affect the smile on his face.

Somehow...

Someway...

He'd beaten that monster.

But... he was so damnably tired now. All he could do was wait for his friends.

He'd probably never say so openly... but he really admired them. Teddie's unending loyalty. Naoto's keen senses. Rise's bright cheeriness. Chie's amazing spirit. Yosuke's...

Eh...

Did he admire Yosuke? Did Yosuke even -have- any good parts to admire? Kanji chuckled at that. He supposed he did. For all his faults, Yosuke was still his trusted senpai. And Kanji didn't trust just anyone with his back.

He didn't even need to justify why he looked up to Reiko. Actually... he was rather sure that, each in their own way, all of his friends looked up to the gray haired genius.

The rattling of chains.

"Wha-?"

The metallic chink of many chains striking one another.

The sound began to drown out even the drone of the rain.

"Ahh man... what a pain in the ass."

He froze. His blood froze. His muscles and tendons froze. Everything from his skin to his skeleton froze. Kanji looked up and... there...

Excluding perhaps Izanami herself, There stood one of the strangest looking creatures Kanji had ever seen.

"Don't look so surprised, kid." The figure in front of Tatsumi Kanji stretched lightly. "After all..." A smirk. "I am a Kuei....and -this- is my true self."

Shrike.

And yet, he looked nothing like he had previously. He was still human-looking in both size and shape but....His body was literally wrapped in strips of cloth and leather and chains. What little Kanji -could- see of his skin was pure white, almost like snow. It contrasted immensely with all the black cloth and leather.

Upon each leg was strapped a heavy looking iron ball. His arms were bound together by a single large piece of iron. And over his eyes, the tattoo of a blindfold had been replaced with a real one, just visable under a massive spiky mane of white hair.

Kanji gulped, struggling to his feet. All these strange features on the person in front of him... weren't even the oddest of the lot. The oddest, he'd have to say, was the wings. Bones jutted out of his back, forming the base of bird-like wings. However... instead of feathers.... many interlinked chains rattled against one another.

"The One Forsaken." The blindfolded Kuei in front of him still sounded bored. "Don't really think I need ta explain where that name comes from."

"How tha... hell... did you..." The large bleach haired boy dropped into a loose stance, but it was more for show than anything else. He was spent... and he -knew- he was spent.

"I do gotta give credit where credit is due." Shrike moved his shackled hands up in front of my face. "If I hadn't unsealed my true form, I'd have been killed... or re-killed... or however ya wanna put it."

Kanji growled, trying desperately to keep a brave front... Was there nothing else he could do? No! It wasn't his way to just sit down and wash his neck.... and wait for the sword to claim it.

"However..." Shrikes usually lazy voice hardened quickly. "This ends. Now!" The Kuei's bizarre image seemed to... blur.

Suddenly, surrounding Kanji on all sides, were images of the white haired Kuei. "What tha' hell..." The irritating sound of chains rattling against one another stirred from all around him.

"This..." The word seemed to come from all of them at once. "...is my true skill. 'Perfect Movement.'"

Kanji let a haphazard punch fly, but it flew directly... through... Shrikes image. "Wha-?"

"My Perfect Movement....the fluidity of motion... the ability to perfectly control the output of every single muscle in my body..." One image of the Kuei seemed to fade slightly, as another brightened. "This body allows me to dodge -anything-... even all the lightning you could ever hope to produce."

Kanji realized what it was. Shrike was moving around him in circles. Yet, because of his power, it didn't seem like he was moving at all. It was like being surrounded by a dozen Shrikes.

He suddenly felt a stinging strike between his shoulder blades. The bleach haired boy stumbled forward as the ringing of chains seemed to increase in pitch. A chain blazed over his shoulder. Was it coming? Was it going? He couldn't tell where it started or where it stopped. Chains just seemed to blaze out from every conceivable direction.

"I'll ask you again..." Shrikes voice resounded over the sound of chains. "Human..." For a single moment in time the sound of rustling chains... ceased.

The drone of rain framed the Kuei's next words.

"How does it feel... to be completely and utterly... powerless?"

Pain. Pain unlike anything Kanji had ever felt exploded from the joints in his arms and legs. He felt blood rise its way up through his throat as more pain seared through his body. The ground gave way... and yet Kanji felt odd. He wasn't falling.

No... it was just the opposite. He was being lifted into the air.

His vision went blurry. The haze of pain was difficult to stave off. He took a few ragged breaths, and suddenly realized his position.

He'd been hoisted into the air by chains. The interlinked pieces of metal had impaled themselves into the joints in his arms and legs and had then been used to hold him in mid-air.

Kanji bit down on a string of curses. This pain... was incredible. Incredible in the worst way possible. His eyes, however, caught sight of something. He was no longer surrounded by images of the Kuei.

Shrike's bizarre form was standing directly in front of him. It was then... he realized the chains that held him up in the air... were connected directly to the Kuei's chain-linked wings.

"Are you... deaf?" However, contrary to Shrike's expectations, Kanji smirked. "I said it before." Kanji paused, taking another ragged breath. With all the strength he could muster, Kanji grabbed a hold of the chains holding him up.

"How tha hell..." If he was going down... "...Am I s'posed ta know?!"

Then he would take his opponent down with him.

Shrouded by his blindfold...Shrike's green eyes widened as Kanji's hands began to spark with bolts of electricity.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"This..." Like some kind of angel of death, Crow looked down on her prey. The shadows seemed to be gathering more and more into her scythe. "...is the end... of you." She grasped her unwieldy weapon with two hands and held it above her head.

_'Here it comes....'_ Naoto gulped, preparing to summon her Persona.

"Geehrte Mutter der Erde." Naoto gasped. She knew that voice. "Wickeln sie mich innerhalb ihrer warmen umarmung." It was like deja vu all over again. "Treiben sie die pfeile meiner feinde zuruck." Only this time...it wasn't Sayako possessed by Crow that they were fighting. It was Crow herself. "Ehrfurchtige Barriere!"

Crows weapon unleashed the pent up energy within it. A stream of pure inky black energy raced, almost unseen in the dark back-drop of this world, straight at the persona users.

As if to defy that darkness, a single tear-drop of blue light fell directly in front of the gathered Persona users. With a hum of magical energy, wings of light folded out of that blue light, forming a shield directly in front of them.

However, there was a distinct difference from last time.

Sayako's powerful spell had splashed, almost harmlessly, upon this very same majestic shield. Against Crow's attack, however, the shield buckled and shuddered. It started cracking like glass.

To Naoto's awe, she witnessed the effects of Crows attack. Anything solid that her attack touched, simply vanished. The asphalt road, the concrete sidewalk, the buildings... anything it touched dissolved as if it had never existed.

An energy... that negated existence.

Naoto gulped... if she'd tried blocking that energy with regular means...

No... she didn't even want to think about it.

Something came lancing through the rain.

A lone shooting star on a starless night.

Crow's emotionless facade widened just slightly as she turned her gaze toward the light that was rapidly approaching her.

At that same moment, Naoto and the others saw it as well. An arrow... of light.

Crow's scythe flicked out, as if she were merely reaping wheat.

The arrow shattered into a fine magical dust. However, in her current position, Crow was unable to attack the second arrow.... the one hiding directly behind the first. The second arrow of light impacted, and Crow was sent plummeting into the second floor of a nearby building.

"That..." Naoto grinned softly at that voice. "...felt more satisfying than it should."

"Akihou!" Rise smiled as well, as she saw the orange haired Magus jumped down from a nearby rooftop.

Yukiko took a moment to look him over however. His clothing was shredded and torn, and the bandage that was wrapped around his leg all spoke of better days. "Mediarama." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She channeled her magic into healing all their wounds. None of them were in top form, but it was better to have wounds closed than to have them open after all.

"Handy that." Akihou brushed a hand over his once wounded leg. There were many users of healing magic, he knew, who would be jealous of Yukiko's level of healing skill. He quickly shook his head. "We don't have much time." His eyes turned to the large gash in the ground, left by Crows attack. His shield, as powerful as it was, had barely held up against it. His brown eyes rose to the hole in the building he'd sent Crow in to.

If past experience counted for anything... it probably didn't affect her much.

"What do you mean?" Teddie looked worried.

"I'm fairly certain that Ieyaru is in trouble." The mage's gaze never left the building. "And I'm also sensing something farther into the business district."

Rise gulped. "Senpai... and Kanji?" She shook her head, rain water splattering about. "But Kanji should have already won! After that attack..."

Yukiko bit the inside of her cheek, one hand traveling quickly to the bangle she still wore on her forearm. "No... we can't be sure." She had to steady herself and come up with a plan. They couldn't always rely on Reiko, or even Rise, after all. "I'll go check on Reiko-kun. Rise-chan... you and Teddie go check on Kanji-kun."

Naoto closed her eyes. That, of course, left her to fight Crow. She caught Yukiko's hesitant gaze and smiled softly. "Yes. Right now that is the best plan of action."

Yukiko felt slightly relieved, hearing Naoto's support.

"Ieyaru should be east of your Amagi Inn." Akihou narrowed his gaze. He could feel the energy starting to spark out from where Crow was. "Hurry!"

Rise and Teddie both nodded quickly, taking what time they had left to sprint back into the business district.

"East? That's..." She knew where he'd be. His part time job at the repair shop was there. Yukiko nodded to her detective friend with a small smile before sprinting off into the night. "Be careful."

"You too." Naoto nodded quickly as Yukiko left.

"Hee.....Hehehe....." An innocent laugh echoed up in the darkness, even over the drone of the rain. "Hahahaha...." There... in the darkness of the hole in the side of the building, Naoto and Akihou both saw it.

A single glowing yellow eye.

"You've looked better..." Naoto spoke off-handedly, her gaze up at Crow. "Can you fight?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Akihou smirked. "Sayako gave me some problems...but I'm far from harmless."

Naoto sighed softly. "You can't take her yourself. You -know- that, right?"

The sudden cockiness in him disappeared as Akihou closed his eyes. "You... don't need to tell me."

It was a small voice. One she'd never have expected to hear from Akihou.

The Magi's brown eyes opened again, settling on Crow as she moved out from the hole. The beating of black wings once again overrode the drone of the rain. But only for a few moments. The Kuei child, clad in a black Tuxedo, dropped to the ground and stood directly opposite from Naoto and himself.

She had a hand over her face, and only a single glowing yellow eye was visable. That... and her maddened smile.

Though his eyes were upon the Kuei, his mind was elsewhere.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_ "What?" A flat tone. Akihou hadn't even so much as glanced in her direction._

_ Naoto had expected that. She sniffed lightly, ignoring the tone of his words as Kanji and Rise joined her. "I just wanted to check and see if you were alright."_

_ "I -don't- need your pity." A terse reply._

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"You and I aren't so different Akihou." Reiko took a few steps forward, deciding on dropping the honorifics. "In fact, if things had turned out just a little different... I might be exactly like you."_

_ "Exactly like me, huh?" Akihou couldn't focus himself on Reiko's face. For reasons the mage couldn't identify, it hurt. It hurt to look at the face of someone who understood. "And what's that supposed to be?"_

_ "Someone who lives on his pride."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_ Another sigh escaped the ash-colored genius. "I'm not self-righteous enough to say that your way is wrong and mine is right." He gently pushed off the railing and walked up beside Akihou. "But I -do- think that you should try and... -allow- for the existence of ways other than you're own."_

_ "Ways... other than... mine?"_

_ "I don't know if your way is the one that best suits you, Akihou. But if it's not, and you run into a dead end...then what? If it's the only path you know about, you'll be stuck with no where else to go." Reiko smirked softly and slowly started to walk off. "It's always best to have options... right?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_ He snorted derisively. "I said I don't want friends. That doesn't mean I can't make them."_

_ "Ri~~~~ght..." The word was soaked in sarcasm. "With -that- personality of yours? I doubt you could be nice and respectful for one day, much less actually get people to like you." Rise kept her smirk on. _

_ "Hah." Akihou's brown eyes were focused entirely on her. "Something like that would be easy, if I put my mind to it."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'You can only know yourself... by examining yourself in the reflections of others...huh?' _Akihou took a deep breath and, after a long moment, exhaled. It was such a minor thing. And yet it was also momentous. A change in perspective.

Was his way for the best? It had worked for his father. A strong man who stood alone at the top of the mountain. Akihou had always admired that. The strength to not need anyone or anything.

But... was wanting to be accepted... to be liked...wrong?

These Persona users... had faced down things most humans couldn't ever possibly imagine. Somehow... they had triumphed over odds that were all but impossible.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't envy that kind of strength.

Through their friendship and trust of one another... they had overcome even a god. And here, now, they were fighting against creatures of which he had first hand experience in just how absurd their power was.

He didn't want to feel the sting of betrayal, like he had back at the Magic Academy. But...was this cold and lonely mountain, that his father had climbed, worth it?

He supposed... he could at least... try... to look at it from a different way.

"I'm... sorry."

"Huh?" Naoto blinked, entirely confused.

"For what I said to you... before." Akihou kept his gaze straight ahead, on the maddened Kuei.

Naoto's eyes widened slightly, as she registered what he meant. That day in school when he had insulted her. She smiled quietly. "I didn't quite hear that. You'll have to tell me again, after this is all over." With that she held up her Tarot card.

Akihou couldn't help the small smirk on his features. "Troublesome woman."

"I'm fairly certain average attacks aren't even going to scratch her." Even Akihou's arrow hadn't done any visable damage. Naoto held up her card and called out her persona's name. The soldier-like image of Yamato-Takeru appeared in front of the two youths. "I have an idea... but... I'll need your help."

"I'm listening." Akihou's terse reply came just before the sound of metal striking asphalt.

The sound drew both youths attention toward Crow.

The maddened smirk on her features spoke volumes.

"Are....you...." She swung the scythe with ease. "...broken?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanji growled.

"Damn....it..." Shrike was on his knees as lightning surged over the chains that connected to his wings and, ultimately, to himself. "Just.... give up... already..." The blindfolded spirit growled, extending a hand as another chain lanced out at the persona user he fought.

Maybe it was because of the pain of the electricity surging through him, but Shrikes chain only glanced through the bleach haired boys side. It wasn't fatal... but it was far from painless.

"Hell.... no!" Kanji gritted his teeth. This kind of battle lacked any kind of elegance. It lacked any kind of brutality. It lacked almost everything that would make it a battle... except one thing.

The guts to keep fighting.

It was a battle to see who would give up first. To see who would -die- first.

"Even... if... you kill... me..." Shrike bared his fangs as he growled at his prey. "You'll...die... too!"

"Maybe I will!" Tatsumi Kanji held on to the chains that bound him with every ounce of will he could muster. "Maybe I won't!" The electricity continued to pour from him and into the chains. It was a desperate energy, born from adrenaline and pure willpower more than anything else.

"You would...go.... that far?!" Shrike tried to get to his feet, but cried out as lightning continued to surge into his body.

"It's better...." he cringed lightly, still hanging in mid-air as he was. "...than jus' sittin' here waitin' ta die! I ain't... gonna let ya hurt... my pals!!" He wanted to do more. The only thing he could think about was not letting Shrike get away. _'I... can't let him! I won't let him!'_

_ ~Wilt thou truly go to such ends?~_

Kanji cringed. The chains piercing his joints hurt like all the hells. _'If it means... that I can... protect em... then yeah!'_

_~Then... let us stake all...on one final blow.~_

In the middle of the battle of wills... Between Shrike and Kanji...a glowing tarot card emerged. It twirled lightly in its slow descent from above.

Shrike, even with his blindfold, could just make out the image in the card. A shadowy figure, wearing a crown. The Emperor. The cards twirl suddenly stopped...and then... began to crack as if it had been made of glass.

_~From the sea of thy soul...I come!~_

It shattered.

Teddie and Rise rounded the last corner and saw the last instant of the spectacle.

For an instant in time...Shrike... down on one knee.

For an instant in time... Kanji... suspended by the chains that connected to Shrikes wings.

For an instant in time... the battle of wills that refused to admit defeat.

And then...

Everything was drowned out in blue light.

Teddie dragged Rise to ground as an earsplitting roar echoed over them. For several seconds, the world was drowned in blue light and that unending roar. And then... as if it had never existed...The light vanished not a sound stirred for several seconds.

And then, finally, the drone of rain returned.

Rise inched her eyes open. There they stood... only a yard between them. Kanji faced Shrike. Shrike faced Kanji. The Kuei had been returned to his human form.

Teddie gasped. "What... happened? Did... Did Kanji win?"

As if to answer that very question... Kanji fell to his knees... and then to the ground. Shrike... took a ragged breath.

"No!" Rise swallowed the knot forming in her throat as she and Teddie ran to Kanji's side.

"Heh...." Shrike put on an wry smirk. "I told him... that he was mis-matched..."

Teddie growled and stood protectively over Rise and the downed Kanji. However... just as he was ready to attack... a wisp of dark energy fled Shrike's body, floating lazily away.

"But it looks like... I was the one who was mis-matched." He stumbled backwards a few steps... more wisps of dark energy fleeing his form. "It seems like..." He began to fall backwards, his body becoming more and more transparent as more wisps of dark energy fled from him. "I'm always..." Just before his body hit the ground...it vanished entirely.

Only his last words remained.

"...one step... too slow."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahhhhh!" Her crazed scream echoed out over the rain. Her scythe sliced through rain and stone with equal impunity. "Ahhhhahaha!" Crows crazed laughter was haunting at best... downright creepy at worst.

Naoto stood with her back to Akihou, the both of them breathing heavily. Yamato-Takeru once again standing between the two youths and Crow's dark form.

"So? Can you do it?" Naoto kept her gaze set on Crows form.

"What a reckless plan." Akihou smirked. "Not at all like you."

"I don't want to hear that from -you-." Naoto sniffed. "Can you do it?"

Crow charged, her scythe gleaming with black energy. Her scythe was met with Yamato-Takeru's sword as the two clashed in mid air. The dark-haired Kuei leapt backwards, her hand glowing red. Much in the same way as their last battle, Crow unleashed a series of red 'beams' that moved in odd angular patterns.

And once again, Naoto countered it with Yamato-Takeru's white magic.

"I'll need some time..." Akihou narrowed his gaze, watching the battle. The way Naoto moved... the way her Persona moved. He was fairly certain this battle was just a repeat of what had happened after he had blacked out last time. "And before you ask..." The orange haired Magus gave her a dismissive smirk. "I need as long as you can give me."

Naoto closed her eyes, a confident smile on her features. "Don't answer my questions before I ask them."

"Troublesome woman." Akihou simply shook his head. "Ready?"

The dark haired detective merely nodded.

"Umdrehung, Drehung, und Wirbeln." Akihou brought his rune-covered arm to his chest and took three steps away from Naoto's back. Upon the third step, a glowing circle of magical symbols formed beneath his feet.

Crow, despite her maddened state, seemed to recognize something amiss. She quickly retreated from her clash with Yamato-Takeru and made a b-line straight for Akihou. Naoto set her jaw. For their plan to work... it would take a synthesis of many things. A bit of luck, a fair share of skill... But most of all...it was going to take teamwork. She was hoping they had that last one.

"Fur den Betruger alt, geben sie atem seinen arbeiten." The circle beneath Akihou's feet, which had been glowing white, suddenly turned a deep crimson in color and began to shine even more brightly.

Crow's scythe closed in, ready to finish what it had started in her first fight with the orange haired mage. Mere inches from his face, the scythe was knocked away as Yamato-Takeru. The officer-like persona was deadlocked with the small Kuei.

She retreated and charged Akihou again. And again she was intercepted. Again she retreated. And Again she was intercepted.

Akihou thrust his rune covered arm forward and lifted his other arm high above him. The circle at his feet... slowly began to rise. When it finally reached the wrist of the arm he held above his head... "Schauen sie das gebiet von Loki an!"

The red glowing circle exploded outwards and... vanished?

Crow hovered overhead, her large black wings beating regularly. She seemed... confused. Like a beast that was expecting something... and not having it happen.

"All yours..." Akihou was panting softly.

Yamato-Takeru crashed into Crow, sending the girl plummeting to the ground. She avoided impacting the asphalt, however, with one mighty flap of her wings, which vanished in a hail of feathers. In the darkness, she smiled, leveling her scythe at the two youths.

The blue-clad form of Naoto's persona came to rest directly in front of the two youths... once again forming a barrier between them and the Kuei. However, it dropped its katana and raised both hands forward. That was when Naoto saw the effects of Akihou's spell.

Just what she had needed for her plan to work.

An almost invisible boundary field. A nearly unseen dome of magic had been cast. Akihou and herself stood just outside of it, and Crow was trapped within.

Yamato-Takeru's hands were placed on the outer shell of that dome.

"Do it now! Yamato-Takeru!" Naoto's voice cried out into the night. Two orbs of light formed... one in each of the Persona's hands. Slowly it brought them together, forming a single large orb, before it thrust that very orb into the shell of the boundary field.

A beam of white hot light seared its way forward, ever headed directly at Crow. "Hah!" The small girl easily side-stepped it, and sprinted forward. But neither Naoto nor Akihou moved. Yamato-Takeru didn't so much as budge.

Her maddened rage subsided for an instant as Crow's keen senses picked up something. Her yellow eyes widened a moment and she spun to witness the spectacle. The beam of light she'd dodged was shooting back at her! Not only that, but it had split up into several more beams.

Ever agile, Crow managed to dodge them. However...such a thing was entirely in vain. For the dome in which she was trapped...would send the attack back at her ad infinitum. The light magic attack would bounce back and forth, multiplying and covering the area within the dome until....

Crow dodged left and right, over and under. She desperately dodged the multitude of incoming attacks. However... for ever one she dodged... four were returned toward her. Finally... after a time... Naoto and Akihou could no longer tell where she was...

The dome in which she was trapped... had become one giant light magic attack! After a moment, the dome began to break apart, no longer able to continue the infinite recurrence of light magic. Soon... it shattered like glass... and the dome of light was gone in to memory.

The ground was shattered, rubble laying left and right.

And Crow... was no where to be seen.

Akihou took a breath of relief...and sat down where he stood.

"Not bad... for an amateur." Naoto turned to him with a small smile on her features. "...wouldn't you agree?"

He gave her a deadpanned look. He'd certainly over-exerted himself today. He'd already stretched his limits, fighting Sayako. And then he'd piled a shield spell, two spirit archery arrows, -and- a boundary field on top of that.

_'Seriously...'_ Akihou just shook his head, remaining silent. _'What a troublesome woman...'_

In short...

He didn't have the energy to argue with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hi-ho everyone! It's been a while, i know. Both this and the next chapter were originally one single chapter, which I was mostly complete a week ago... but I was unhappy with it. I kept poking and prodding at it, until i finally decided to split them up into two chapters. Too much happens for these chapters to be one single read... at least thats my opinion.

I also realized that, while I showed which theme i used for Vulture, I hadn't done so for Shrike. His theme is from 'Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne - Dante Sento'

Ahh right! To those who are still wondering who Chie's martial arts hero is... go to Youtube and look up 'Be water my friend'... You'll see who it is ^-^;

Keep reading! Another chapter awaits!

Till next time, R&R as ya like.

--KW


	32. Genius 26: Disillusion II

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 26: Disillusion II

Yukiko ran through the city as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't quite sure why, but all the beasts that had assaulted them last time were no where to be seen. Perhaps it had to do with all the heavy fighting going on.

She forced breath into her whining lungs as she turned a corner. She was nearing the northeastern outskirts of the city now, near where she had known Reiko was working. The ashen haired genius hadn't moved from that spot.

And she could only think of one reason. The Kuei. But even that made little sense to her. Why hadn't he made a move to get back to his friends? He knew as well as any of them, that their attackers were dangerous.

Yukiko was worried. The feeling clawing at her gut was one she hadn't felt since she'd received the news that Reiko had been missing for days, back before they'd fought his shadow. That had been several months ago. Now, Spring was on the verge of ending and Summer on the verge of beginning.

Things were different now. They were stronger.

So why?

The young heir to the Amagi name roughly shook her head. No. She couldn't let herself fall into this trap again. She was a natural when it came to worrying, but doing so too much...

With another sigh, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, just as the sign for Narumi's Repair shop came into view. Yukiko slowed as she approached the door, well aware that an enemy was nearby.

Grasping her fan in one hand, she quietly moved into the warehouse. She didn't quite know wether to be relieved or even more worried at the fact that Reiko wasn't in the room. Despite the darkness, her eyes did come to make out something strange.

A thin film of dark colored mud that ran across the floor. The strangest bit about it, however, was the fact that the mud seemed to be -leading- outside. That was certainly backwards. Mud usually started outside and was tracked inside.

Her gaze followed the mud and her steps fell in line afterwards. Soon... she found herself gazing back outside, through the backdoor of the warehouse.

Back out... into the rain and the darkness. But...

There!

Yukiko gasped. A bright white light was shining further into the forest. That had to be it. No sooner had she had such a thought, than her legs were carrying her toward it.

"Wha-... Reiko...kun?" And she gasped again. There, floating in the center of an orb of pure white light, was Reiko's unconscious form. The sight before her was, at once, beautiful and uneasy. "Reiko?!"

She ran towards him but, as soon as she stepped into the light, she found herself repelled backwards and into the wet grass.

A yawn, barely heard over the dull drone of the rain. "You're so slow. I've been waiting for a while now."

Yukiko's eyes found the voice before the sentence was even finished. "You're... Pigeon?!"

"Really?" The white child was sitting on a branch overlooking the glowing sphere that held Reiko within it. "I thought I was Crow." The deadpanned sarcasm was obvious in his voice. He had his manga over his face and was just now removing it. Like his companions before him... it seemed as if the rain had no effect on him.

The red-clad girl gritted her teeth, looking at the child-like figure above her. "What did you do to Reiko-kun?!"

"Oh? The '-kun' is back huh?" Pigeon smirked idly. "Regained a little composure have you?" The tuxedo-clad Kuei shifted his position and threw his legs over the side of the branch he was sitting on, kicking at the air. "I tried to get inside his head...but someone shut the door in my face."

"Huh?" Yukiko blinked in confusion. If Pigeon had tried to 'get inside Reiko's head' and was shut out... then... _'Could it have been...?'_ She quickly shook her head again, glaring at the white-haired boy.

"You shouldn't make such a face." Pigeon hopped out of his branch and landed deftly on top of the glowing white sphere. He spread his arms wide and chuckled. "Your boy-toy will be disappointed if it gets stuck like that."

"Stop evading the question!" She quickly cut him off. She hadn't felt this surge... this... rush of feelings since...

...since those news reporters had insulted her family and Inn.

That's when she realized it. She wasn't a person easily prone to anger.

But that's precisely what she was. Angry. Angry and fed up with the games this child-like -demon- was playing with them. "What did you -do- to Reiko-kun?!"

"Sca~~reee." Pigeon quickly retracted his spread arms, imitating a surrender pose, all the while grinning still. "I did what anyone does... when the enemy closes the gates on them." His ice blue eyes began to glow as his features were highlighted by the white light of the orb. "I laid siege to the enemy castle."

"Laid... siege?" Why didn't Yukiko like the way that sounded?

"Right!" Pigeon crossed his arms and gazed down at the black-haired girl. "If you can't take the walls and the gate... you surround the castle and..." His grin widened slightly. "... starve them out."

Yukiko bit her lip. One fist clenched in anger. The other, however, shot up faster than Pigeon had expected. "Agidyne!"

"Oie! Oie!" Pigeon leapt backwards, and clear of the stream of fire that had been aimed in his general direction. He landed on a branch and flailed about for a moment, before regaining his balance. "You really are a scary gal... you know that?" His already narrowed eyes squinted even further as he took in the sight of a glowing Tarot card in the girls hands. "Ah...I'd advise against that."

"Wha-?" Her teeth grinding against one another, she forced her anger down and stopped herself from summoning her persona...just yet.

"Your energy is better spent helping your little lover-boy." Pigeon chuckled softly. "After all... I can't take down that spell."

"What do you mean?" Yukiko eyed the boy warily. She was vividly reminded of the fact that this strange boy seemed to enjoy confusing people. He had taken control of Nanako and summoned a monster on them. Yet he had correctly advised Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie against going into a fire that likely would have killed them. He had openly attacked Reiko and yet, in their previous battle, had called off his maddened compatriot, Crow.

Everything Pigeon seemed to do was at odds. Sometimes it seemed like he was helping them. Sometimes...he was overtly and obviously trying to harm them.

Which 'mode' was he in now?

"As long as the gates to his mind remain shut... the spell remains active." Pigeon sighed softly, shrugging in an over the top manner. "The only way to end the spell... is to open his mind back up."

"You're saying..." Yukiko's distrustful gaze, however, told the Kuei she'd taken his words with a grain of salt. "The only way to lift the siege is to open the gates for the enemy?"

"Yes... and no." The boy chuckled, swaying lightly, side to side. "You saw, right? I can't touch anything that enters that light." He had, after all, only been able to stand on the sphere. "The 'enemy' can't attack while the siege is in effect... if you wanna continue with that example."

"That seems... a little too convenient." Yukiko slowly approached the white sphere that held her boyfriend.

"Maybe it is... maybe it isn't." Pigeons grin never left his squinted features. "However the fact remains. I can't touch him until he wakes up. And I can't wake him up."

"Are you saying... I can?" For some reason, Yukiko had the distinct feeling of walking on the blade of a knife. Sharp though the path may be, stray just a little, and you'd fall.

"If the princess can't wake the sleeping prince, then who can?" Another chuckle from the boy Kuei. "Wait..." He brought a finger to his cheek in thought. "Isn't that backwards?" He blinked once... twice... and shrugged. "Ahh well. Like I said, the fact remains."

Yukiko slowly drew her hand up, and laid it on the orb. The energy of the orb crackled around her hand, attempting to force her away.

"Push hard enough... and I'm sure that guys psyche will let you in."

Yukiko placed another hand on the sphere, her gaze set on Reiko's restful face.

Of course, it was because she was so focused on Reiko's face that she failed to see it.

As, into the white sphere, she pushed further and further...

...the grin on Pigeons face widened inch... by inch.

And the world went white.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The feeling of floating assailed her. Was she floating in the sea? Was she flying in the sky?

Her body couldn't quite tell.

Yukiko inched her eyes open and, at first, all she saw was an infinite white. _'At least... it's better than all that darkness.'_ The light was blinding at first. However, the more she looked, the more the world came into focus. Shape and form was given to that world of endless white.

A gentle caress of wind crossed her skin as she blinked. The white receded and she realized, as she opened her eyes, that the blinding white had actually been the sun, sitting high up in the sky.

She blinked again, and pulled herself to a sitting position.

The first thing she really noticed was the smell.

A comfortable earthy smell. Of grass and leaves and dirt.

Yukiko shook her head, as if the motion would rid her of the fuzzy fog that shrouded her mind. The wind caressed her again. _'It's... a nice feeling.'_ A warm wind that was... somehow... familiar. She pinched the bridge of her nose and brought herself to her knees before allowing her eyes to open again.

And then... she couldn't help but gasp. This place.

She -knew- this place.

She'd been here before. Though...back then, it had been shrouded in yellow fog.

Churned up dirt. Old and broken walls. Torn banners, with their symbols no longer recognizable.

A battlefield.

Yes... she remembered this place, though it had been slightly different back then. She and her friends had fought that devil here. The devil that wore the same face as the man she loved.

It was the same place... and yet the feeling was different now. Back then... the only words she could have described this place with were 'lonely' and 'barren'. This was the same place and yet... she could see the differences here and there. Patches of grass. Leaves rustling in the trees.

The battlefield...Reiko's battlefield... was slowly being healed. She turned, slowly examining the area about her. It was then she spotted it. Off a short distance away, sitting in the middle of a completely still pond, Reiko sat with one knee drawn up, completely motionless.

Yukiko smiled with a sense of relief. She was about to start off toward him when...

"I -re~~eally- wouldn't do that, If I were you."

She gasped. That voice! If this really was Reiko's mindscape... then why was -that- voice here?! She spun, searching for the origin of that voice.

"Eyes up, honey." The voice held an obviously amused tone to it.

The black haired girl looked up and gasped. "P-Pigeon?!" There stood the white-clad boy, a few meters up in the sky. Oddly enough, he was upside down to her eyes and yet, his hair... his coat... Pigeon was upside down... and yet did not seem to -be- upside down.

Yukiko quickly shook her head of those strange thoughts.

"And on the first try too." Pigeon, however, merely chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm only here as a... spectator."

The young Amagi was quickly learning there was always a double meaning laced within Pigeons words. "Why?"

For the first time, Pigeons smirk dropped, and he wore a confused expression. "Why what?"

"Why would you only... spectate?" Yukiko kept one eye on him, the other glancing ahead toward Reiko.

"Because I'm curious." Pigeon chuckled, his hands thrust within his pockets. "Moreover...If I were you... I'd stop looking up at me, or ahead to your boy-toy... and start looking down at your feet."

"Down?" Almost on instinct, her gaze dropped to the ground near her feet. A sudden wave of dizziness assailed her, and she stumbled backwards slightly. "What?"

Why hadn't she noticed them before? They were right there!

All around her, stuck into the ground, laying end over end, propped up on one another, there were swords. Old, weathered, and rusted, there were so many swords that she lost count. She rose her gaze slightly, and realized that the field in front of her was literally covered in old rusted weapons. Swords, spears, arrows... Yukiko suddenly realized... crossing from where she was, over to where Reiko was, unscathed... was nearly an impossibility.

"Every castle has its defenses... after all." Pigeons voice held a tone of amusement. "I wouldn't under-estimate those swords... just because they appear rusted." He laced his hands behind his head. "This world is his. It's filled with his memories and hopes. Fears and expectations. Pride and shame. It works as he see's fit. Navigating it... will not be an easy task."

_"I remember..."_

Yukiko gasped. That was Reiko's voice. It seemed to be echoing from every conceivable direction.

_"The very first time...I was called exceptional."_

In front of both Pigeon and Yukiko, an image seemed to flash.

_"I was five years old." _The image in front of them shifted and changed. A small child, clinging to his mothers skirt. A large hallway with many numbered doors. A school, a college. Somehow... the child had been separated from his parents.

He wandered these halls that, to his eyes, could only be called monstrous. Soon he found himself in front of an open door... an empty room. _"I saw...strange shapes and numbers on the blackboard. It was strange... because I didn't understand... and yet I understood completely."_ The little child climbed up on a stool, with chalk in hand. _"The numbers on the board were... incorrect. I -knew- that."_

The child quickly erased the wrong parts and started scribbling down the things he felt -should- be there. _"I remember it well..."_ The boys parents and one other entered that room, just as the boy finished writing on the blackboard. _"I got scolded by my mother... for running off and for changing what was on the board."_

Yukiko watched with a sense she could only call morbid fascination. These were memories Reiko had never revealed... even to her. At once, she felt like a voyeur and yet... she couldn't find the will to turn away from the image.

_"I remember..."_ While the two parents scolded the child, the third man, a teacher it seemed, was pale faced. Almost as if he'd seen a ghost that could never be real. _"He turned to me and said...' Did you write this?'"_

The child nodded, an unsure look on his face. After all, he'd just been scolded for writing that. _"'The numbers were wrong...So I fixed it.' That's what I said..."_ It seemed as if the air had been knocked out of the teachers lungs. He stumbled backwards, his face losing what little color it had left.

The two parents looked confused, their gazes going back and forth between the teacher and the five year old boy. _"'What is it?' My father asked. And I remember... the look on that teachers face."_ The teacher kneeled down to the boys height and placed a hand on his ash-gray hair.

_"He said, 'This exceptional child...just solved Einstein's Field Equations.'"_

That should have been a proud moment. So why, then, did Yukiko hear a note of loneliness in Reiko's voice?

"Ahh, if only life were easy." Pigeon chuckled, as if he were entirely immune to the somber atmosphere. "The thing about all the darkness inside humans is... it has a nasty tendency to stick around... even if you beat it down a hundred times."

Why? Why did Yukiko suddenly feel so... angry? Was it Pigeon's callousness? Was it just Pigeon's presence itself?

_"At five... I had solved Einstein's Field Equations." _The image shifted again._ "At six... I had reverse engineered the blueprints to a jet engine. By ten... I was fluent in nine different languages from across the globe." _The image of a lonely child surrounded by papers and books. And yet, no parents were in those images. And yet, no friends were in those images.

The more he spoke... the more angry she got. But, for the life of her, Yukiko couldn't identify the source of the anger.

Pigeon merely shrugged, still grinning. "All the light of those achievements...only makes the darkness behind them... that much thicker."

She gasped softly. Was -that- what is was? Reiko's genius had gifted him with so very much... and yet... she knew. She knew that the one thing he sought... had been beyond his grasp for so long.

_"I remember..."_ The image in front of them changed again. _"...because that first day I was called exceptional... was the last day people looked at me like any other human."_

There came a grinding sound. Only after she heard it, did Yukiko realize that it was the sound of her teeth grinding.

_"I became... different. There was them. And there was me."_ The image in front of them displayed a small child in a crowd of children. And yet... he was somehow... separate. All the children were clustered in groups and chatting excitedly. But the lone grey haired boy was sitting alone.

And not once, did he miss those errant and estranged looks the occasional child threw at him.

_"I was different. There was them. There was me. And I could never be among them."_ The images of the children around the boy began to gray out. The children lost their features and, instead, became mere gray-colored, human-shaped, shadows.

Something snapped inside her.

Yukiko couldn't quite put a name to the feeling. It was as if she had witnessed something that every fiber in her being simply couldn't allow.

In this light, his acting out against the people around him, which he had done later in life, made perfect sense. Reiko's gift had separated him from those around him. His gift had caused him to be alone.

And that... right there... was what Yukiko could not allow.

She could not allow -him- to be alone.

She dashed forward, with all the strength in her legs that she could muster. She couldn't allow that. She took one step, and then cried out in pain. Something had bitten into her leg. Yukiko fell over with a thud, and cried out again.

The swords. One had slashed her leg as she ran forward, another had slashed her side as she fell. Yet another had slashed her arm as she tried to brace herself.

"See? I told you." Pigeon sounded disinterested. "Getting over to him... isn't something just anyone can do."

Yukiko bit her lip. Pigeon... who had formerly sounded so amused... was disinterested? She wasn't sure about the knot forming in her stomach.

"Ah-chaa." Pigeon shrugged softly. "I guess I got my hopes up." He shrugged softly, shaking his head. "I was hoping to see something interesting. But I guess even a genius... is just another ridiculous human."

Yukiko cringed, forcing herself to ignore the pain. "And?"

Pigeon blinked upon hearing Yukiko's voice.

"What's wrong... with being human?" She struggled to her feet, her eyes still glued on Reiko's unmoving form far ahead of her.

"I've got a whole long list." Pigeon sneered lightly. "You really should give up. I guess even the princess can't rescue the prince."

Yukiko gritted her teeth. "I'm not a princess. I'm not some helpless little girl that needs to be saved every time there a problem."

Pigeon, who had started turning away, suddenly stopped and turned his gaze to the girl clad in a red sweater and black skirt.

"But...that doesn't mean I don't need a helping hand once in a while. " The young Amagi took a deep breath, and started running forward again. Again she cried out as she fell to the ground. Another sword had slashed into her shin. As she fell, the tip of an arrow impaled itself into her palm, causing her to cry out again. "No one is invincible."

"You should stop." Pigeons squinted gaze softened slightly, his eyed widening as Yukiko stood up -again-. "You'll die."

She ignored him. "No one can win against every opponent." She ran forward again, ignoring the scrape of another blade as it grazed her ankle. She stumbled, caught herself and continued running forward again. "Not even a genius."

"Why..?" She stumbled again, and fell, a blade biting into her thigh. Pigeon watched, eyes fully wide open, as she struggled to her feet again. "Your consciousness could be destroyed here...So why..?"

"Because...I know." Yukiko forced herself to ignore the pain from all the cuts and injuries. She grasped a particularly large gash on her left arm, her gaze never leaving Reiko. "I know what Reiko's worst enemy is... and I can't let him fight that enemy by himself."

"What?" Pigeon blinked. It was... strange. Humans were cowardly creatures. They'd lie and cheat and steal to get ahead... all just to die in futility in the end. So why... what would make this girl go so far for someone else?

She ran. She wasn't even really paying attention to the world. Not to the blades. Not even to Pigeon. She only focused on Reiko and, in that way, was able to ignore the pain. "His worst enemy..." She fell again and didn't even bother to check for wounds. "An enemy worse than any god..." But she forced herself back to her feet. "...has -always- been himself!!" With one last cry, she ran forward...

...and suddenly they vanished.

She was free of the field of blades.

Pigeon was silent. His eyes wide open. She had just done... what even he could not.

She had broken through his mental defenses... and nearly destroyed her consciousness in doing so.

"I can't... I won't..." Yukiko stumbled out into the pond and collapsed next to Reiko. She only vaguely registered that the reflection in the water wasn't Reiko... but the very image of the shadow that she and her friends had fought so long ago. "...let him fight that enemy alone."

_'It doesn't make any sense.'_ Aghast. That was the feeling running through Pigeon at that moment. And it most certainly wasn't a feeling he was used to. _'How?! How did she make it through that?!' _He shook his head. _'Why would she go -that- far for him?'_

Pigeon gritted his teeth, trying to expunge his confusion. He didn't understand. And he hated... above all else... not understanding... not knowing. You had to look out for yourself. That was the way he thought. Treat everyone as pawns... because -that- was how they treated you. It was the pawns that sacrificed themselves for the king...not the king that sacrificed himself for his pawns. He clenched his silk-glove covered hand into a fist.

Then... suddenly... an image flashed in front of his eyes. Overlapping the image of Yukiko holding Reiko.

Vaguely human-like. A white long-coat. An Ivory mask. A spear with a pure white hilt.

It was there... and then gone. A mere instant and nothing more. It flickered and faded.

"What?!" Pigeon blinked, his previous confusion completely overridden by what he had seen.

And then... pressure.

Pressure unlike any Pigeon had ever experienced. It was almost as if someone had placed the entirety of the world on his shoulders. It forced him down. It made his heart beat its way nearly out of his chest.

_~Thou... hast seen enough.~_

Pigeon shivered. What was this feeling? He didn't understand. Compared to his previous confusion concerning Yukiko... this was a hundred thousand times worse. His hands were shaking, a cold sweat ran down the side of his face.

What was this feeling?!

His throat was parched, his breathing labored. Pigeon turned slowly, as if aware something great and monstrous was behind him.

And then... he saw it. That same figure that had flashed for mere moments before him.

He had his back to the Kuei, his white long coat flapping in a soft breeze. The three prongs that extended from his ivory mask shifted slightly... and Pigeon was just able to make out the bright yellow eyes of the mask glaring right at him.

Even with the mask set in place... The white clad Kuei -knew- that the figures eyes were locked on him. The white figure grasped his spear in hand and spun. In a single motion, the blade of the spear lashed out toward Pigeons neck.

_~Begone!~_-o-o-o-o-o-

Pigeon was thrown back by a violent shock. He skidded backwards, tumbling on the ground once before slamming into the wide trunk of a near-by tree. He'd been expunged from that boys mental world. That the force behind that was enough to physically throw him back with such force...

His heart was still beating rapidly.

_'That was...'_ He was breathing heavily... staring wide-eyed as the sphere of light disintegrated. There he saw Yukiko gently cradling Reiko's head. _'W-what... was that?'_ He reigned his breathing in and forced control over his body.

The things he'd just seen... the things he'd just felt...

His mouth twitched upwards slightly.

He was interested... more so now... than ever before.

He was interested in the gray haired genius and the power he held. But he was also interested, now, in the power that the girl held as well. He had casually glanced over her in favor of Reiko before...but he wouldn't make that mistake twice.

But more than any of that.

He was interested in that white figure. He was interested in this power...a power that could uproot even gods themselves. His twitch became a full blown grin as consciousness returned to the ashen-eyed genius.

He was beginning to understand exactly why his master had sent out himself... and those like him... to hunt these Persona users. And it had -nothing- to do his being curious of the power they held.

No... it wasn't anything as complex as that.

It was actually remarkably simple.

So simple, Pigeon couldn't help but laugh.

"Y-Yuki....ko?" Reiko cringed lightly...He felt like he'd been asleep for an age.

"Welcome back... Reiko-kun." Yukiko smiled pleasantly.

A sudden rush of memories came back to the gray-colored boy. "Where is he?!" Reiko allowed a snarl to cross his features. "Pigeon?!" With Yukiko's help, he struggled to his feet.

"Oie-ahh? Oie-ahh?" Pigeon chuckled, returning to former squinted look. "What would you have done if I'd gotten a grass stain? Do you -realize- how expensive it is to clean this suit?!" He tugged on his lapel, straightened his cuffs, and patted down the sides of his slacks. "Color me impressed, though. I really didn't think this trip would be so... worth-while."

"What is it your after?!" Yukiko glared at the tuxedo-clad Kuei.

Pigeon stretched cattily. "It's just like I told your boy-toy. I'm after -anything- interesting... and you guys are -definitely- interesting."

Reiko narrowed his gaze. Something was different. Pigeon was 'acting' the same as he had been prior... but something in his underlying... poise... had changed. Before, he hadn't been serious at all. Now he was simply acting that part...but was serious underneath.

What worried Reiko most, however, was exactly -what- Pigeon was serious about.

"Speaking of which..." Pigeon smirked, leaping up to a tree-branch and looking down at the two Persona users. "Since you've been -so- entertaining... I guess I'll give you a little reward." He couldn't help but chuckle at the dark looks he was receiving from both of them. "Now now... Don't give me that look. I'm being nice!" He retrieved his manga from the folds of his jacket and opened it. "That question... the one you asked me about before..."

Reiko's eyes widened. There was only one unanswered question he'd asked to Pigeon before this had all started... _'Your master...Who is it?'_ The words echoed in the genius' head.

"You've got a good head on your shoulders." Pigeon grinned in a child-like manner. "It's almost certainly... exactly who you think it is."

"Wait... what?" Yukiko looked on, confused.

"That's all the hint you'll get from me~~e!" He rose a hand to wave at them. "Then... until we meet again!!"

With that... the wind kicked up, throwing rain about, as Pigeons form vanished from their sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What now?" Akihou looked up at the girl acrossed from him.

"We should probably go look for the others." Naoto sighed softly, still examining the smoking crater left behind by her's and the mage's combination attack. "Can you sense them?"

Akihou closed his eyes and released a long breath. He felt two, northeast of here. He felt two, nearing this business district. He felt three not that far from their position. "It seems they're all ok. It looks like that girl managed to pull Ieyaru out of whatever hole he fell into. But..."

Naoto narrowed her gaze. Akihou's habit of trailing off his sentences had always been somewhat irritating. But the look on the Magus' face as he turned to look down the street worried the young Detective Prince. "What is it?"

"That bleach-blonde Monkey... I can barely feel him." Akihou's serious gaze was not one Naoto could doubt.

Naoto bit her lip. That didn't bode well. "We should go che-" A shiver raced down her spine. Shivering in the rain was one thing. But this was something else entirely. "Something's wrong."

Akihou glanced at her. He was beginning to realize, Naoto had quite an acute sense of the world around her. Some could learn such skills, like himself, with considerable amounts of training. Others, however, were born with a talent for such things.

Then, the sound of rubble being moved. The two youths turned slowly, to gaze upon the small crater the two of them had just made.

"Hehehehehee...." An innocent laugh. But it was one that sent waves of fear through both of them. "Toys... shouldn't be.... so...stubborn...."

Crow.

Naoto took a step back. _'How?!'_ The Kuei was tough... but to survive what she and Akihou had just put her through... She gulped.

Akihou narrowed his gaze. Just how ridiculous could one person be? That magic should have disintegrated her entirely. Though... it did set -some- relief through him to see Crow had taken some damage. Her clothes had been torn, cuts and blood could be seen on parts of her body, even as she moved forward.

"Toys.... should just...." Crow's yellow eyes began to glow even brighter than before. "...lay...there..." A whisper on the wind... but it felt more like a herald of death itself. Dark energy, the kind that Crow had been collecting in her scythe, was beginning to leak out of her.

Soon, she was consumed with it. A black aura that seemed to simply... negate anything it touched. Her grin widened as she passed a particularly large piece of rubble, but as the aura of black energy touched it, more than half the boulder just simply... ceased to exist. The black haired little girl stopped just a few yards away from Naoto and Akihou.

"...and wait.... to be... broken!"

Her hand flicked out, holding her scythe at the ready. Crow walked forward slowly, her eyes locked on her prey, as if she were stalking them.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Akihou blinked. One moment, there had been nothing between Crow and himself... and suddenly...

A small boy, virtually Crow's double were it not for the change of colors, stood between them. Pigeon merely chuckled. He had his back to Naoto and Akihou, and his squinted gaze set upon Crow. However, for her part, Crow didn't seem to even acknowledge his existence. She was looking straight through him, and directly at Naoto.

The dark aura around the small girl was growing.

Pigeon merely shrugged. "She's hopeless, isn't she?" He turned and winked at the two youths behind him, before returning his attention to Crow. As if to disregard him, however, the black girl's scythe lashed out at him.

It seemed she could no longer tell friend from foe.

Pigeon however, merely sighed.

"Now. Now." Almost effortlessly, he rose a hand and, using nothing more than his white silk glove, caught the scythe blade. "Is that any way to behave, Crow?"

With all her might, she tugged on the long haft of the scythe but, it seemed, Pigeons simple grip on the blade was stronger.

Pigeon sighed again. "She's always such a trouble when she gets like this..." He reached forward, -into- the black aura that was negating things left and right, and simply flicked the small girls forehead.

Crow stumbled slightly, as the dark energy scattered harmlessly about her. Her small frame shuddered for a moment, before she collapsed into unconsciousness. Pigeon merely chuckled softly, holding the small girl up.

"Well..." He turned to Naoto and Akihou, both of whom were looking on wide-eyed. "That's all for today's show!" He had his usual squinted gaze on the two in front of him. "I do hope you'll come again!" He used his free hand to wave at them, as he and Crow vanished into thin air.

Several long moments of silence passed as the two youths just looked on the empty space in front of them.

"What just...happened?" Akihou was confused. Nothing in what he'd just seen had made any sense at all.

"He did it again..." Naoto collapsed to her knees with a sigh. "That boy in white... saved us... -again-."

As if to somehow prove her point, there came an earsplitting sound, resembling that of thousands of mirrors cracking and shattering. Shards of pure, inky, black fell slowly to the ground, disintegrating before they stuck.

Naoto looked up into the sky. The rain was thinning out...

All thoughts of Kuei and fights left her mind, which was flooded with pure and simple relief. "It's... over."

"it seems that way." Akihou took a deep breath as he too glanced up into the sky.

The world around them was slowly returning to normal. Light and sound replaced the unending darkness. All the damage from their battles faded... almost as if it had never existed. The people... who had been transformed into tombstones... returned to their normal selves, no more the wiser.

The last few rain drops fell to the earth as the clouds began their slow drift apart.

The storm, it seemed, had passed...

...for the time being.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Aaaaaand CUT! Thats a wrap people! For now anyway ^-^; This and the previous chapter were written as a single chapter originally... and I had a hard time with it. But the fighting and chaos is over for a while now. Next comes some fun downtime chapters along with a healthy dose of intrigue... and maybe a few answers to some long running questions... you'll just have to wait and see!

Since this chapter so heavily focuses on him, I figure I can reveal Pigeon's theme. It's one that actually doesn't come from the SMT series, though it does come from a video game. His theme is 'Wild Arms 5 - Persephone Appearance.' It sounds a wee bit different from Shrike and Vultures, huh?

Also, since a few people have asked... Why did I name him Reiko when its a female name? Well lets start with what it means.... 'Rei' can mean either 'spirit' or 'zero' and 'ko' means child. That 'ko' part is what makes his name feminine as 'ko' is usually used only for women. HaruKO, MichiKO, SonoKO.... etc.

However... when I was first intoduced to the name....It was on a guy ^-^; A friend of mine that i got to know through my colleges exchange program. So in my mind... Reiko still -seems- like a guys name... even when I know its a womans name. It became one of my 'fallback' names for when i need to name characters in an RPG.

Anyways... thats all for now. As Pigeon says... "Bai Bai!"

R&R as ya like, till next time.

--KW


	33. Intermission 7: Let It Be

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 7: Let It Be

He panted, his burning lungs drawing in as much air as they could.

He slipped past a large tree and leapt over a downed log, coming to a brief rest. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve he couldn't help but growl at himself. "I -knew- this job was cursed... right from the start."

He should have been suspicious from the start, really. That fat old man had offered -so- much money... just for the retrieval of his daughter...

His explainations were suspiciously vague too.

He never said a -word- that his daughter was being held by one of the most powerful warlords in the region.

"Is he over there?!"

He shrunk in on himself, not even daring to peek over the log.

"No! Lets check over that way!"

Now he had several dozen heavily armed and armored men out for his head. "Wonderful..." He ran a hand through his spiky white locks. He'd managed to sneak into the lords keep fairly easily...but to stumble onto the lord himself, walking on the grounds of his castle...

He was cursed... of that he was certain. Swiftly and silently, he rose to his feet to run into the darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He took a deep breath... and then another. He could see, from where he was, the dome of black magic disintegrating. He leaned against the outside of the old stone building, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

He hadn't been this tired since before he'd become one of them. Wisps of black and purple energy were floating about him, like some kind of macabre will'o'whisps or tainted fireflies.

He roughly shook his head... He had to concentrate. It was taking all the power he could muster just to maintain his form.

"That kid... really did a number on me..." Shrike gave a wry smirk, as he collapsed to the ground, sitting up against the back of the train-station's building. He was lucky there was no one around.

"When I find myself in times of trouble...."

The white haired Kuei blinked as a singing voice drifted to his ears.

"Mother Mary comes to me, Speaking words of wisdom; Let it be."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"We know that you are harboring that thief."

Resplendent in his ornate armor, The warlord looked down at the villagers from atop his muscular horse.

"I doubt -that- armor's ever had -any- blood on it." He smirked, whispering to himself as he peered at the Lord and his soldiers from an alleyway. Damned if he was going to sit there with the other peasants.

But he still had a problem...a big problem.

The village was surrounded. Literally surrounded by soldiers.

"But... my lord... I don't understand what you're speaking about."

He smirked. Yeah... -now- the village chief was groveling. That man had been cursing the lord backwards and forwards when he'd offered the job.

"Don't be coy." The lord was sneering. "I'm well aware that you hired someone to infiltrate my castle. Perhaps... to steal back your daughter?"

He almost felt sorry for that poor village chief. The guy was about as pale as you could be... without dying. He shook his head... he had to figure a way out of here...

Maybe he could steal the armor off one of those soldiers...

"N-no! My lord! I would n-never!" The village chief was scared... and didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Oh? Then prove it..." The lord was smirking. "Bring the culprit to me."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"The hell?" Shrike glanced up wearily, seeing the shadow in front of him. Standing in the setting sun was a figure about the same height as he was, as far as the Kuei could tell. "Oh it's just you." He couldn't be sure, because of the sunlight, but it looked as if he was wearing a black outfit. _'That's... strange. Doesn't he hate black?'_

The figure was walking forward, hands in his pockets, humming a song. Occasionally he'd let slip a verse."And, in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me." He stopped, as if to examine Shrike's form. "Speaking words of wisdom; Let it be."

"Why're you -singing-?" Shrike shielded his eyes from the bright red sun.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." The figure smirked, shrugging softly. "You're still alive huh? Faking your own death to save your life...Well... you always were the best of us at surviving."

"Yeah well..." Shrike drew up a knee and leaned back. "I cut it really damn close. You didn't say a -damn- thing about that ridiculous strength o' theirs!"

"Eh.." The figure merely shrugged, continuing to hum the foreign song.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"W-what the hell?!" He struggled against the large farmers that were holding him by his arms. They had surprised him. And he didn't take surprises well... especially when they came with a club over the head.

"Oh? So it -is- that same little rat from before."

He looked up and, in the fiery setting sun, he could see the lord grinning ear to ear.

"Blindfold him and tie him to a stake!"

His eyes went wide, just before darkness claimed them. He struggled, but felt himself lifted and then, subsequently, bound to what he assumed was a large stake. "W-what the hell?! It was that damn chief that paid me! It ain't my fault!"

"H-he lies!" It was that fat old man, the village chief. "He's probably just some love struck fool!" He paused, swallowing his fear. "Y-Yes that's it! He's probably just obsessed with my daughter!"

"Damn you... You old bastard!" He struggled as mightily as he could... but the ropes would win over him this day. He heard the metallic chink of someone walking in armor. No sooner, did he feel the presence of someone in front of him... so close he could feel the mans breath on his ears.

"Don't hate me, boy." It was the lord, still smirking, he was sure. "It's better to kill one and put fear in a hundred... than it is to raze this village to the ground."

It was a mere whisper... but it still sent shivers down his spine.

His green eyes went wide behind the blindfold. The lord -knew.- That man knew he'd only been hired by the village chief. However, instead of destroying the village... he was going to make an example out of him, proof of what happens to those who defy their new lord.

"Now... each of you..." There came the sound of metal being unsheathed. "...will stab this boy once."

And all that was left of his world was pain.

And the strangely warm feeling of blood pouring over his skin.

And then... darkness.

And then... the void.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh... that's right..." The figure in the was smirking again. "I have a message for you."

"A message? From who?" Shrike blinked... how could -he- have received a message now?

"From our... lord." The figure leaned in close. "But..."

"But what?" Shrike, still blinded by the setting sun, squinted his eyes, just able to make out the blue of his compatriots eyes. There came a flash and...

Pain.

Shrike coughed. His eyes looked down, to see his compatriots hand...merely placed on his chest.

It felt strangely warm. Warmth he'd felt once before...

...a long time ago.

Blood poured from his chest, staining his black and white robes.

And then... darkness.

And then... the void.

Somehow... he hated the setting sun.

For it had filled his last sight... twice now.

"But..." His compatriot merely smirked. "I don't think you'll understand it..." He stood with a deep sigh, watching Shrike's body fade away for good this time. "...being dead and all."

He rose to his full stature and took a few steps back.

"When the brokenhearted people, living in the world, agree." Resuming his singing, he watched the now empty spot where Shrike had been, for a long time. Or at least it felt like a long time. After another moment he shrugged and pulled a small paper-backed book from his coat. "There will be an answer; Let it be."

He turned, tossing his gaze over his shoulder at that spot, the look on his face strange. It was almost as if he were sad or...

...sympathetic.

"For, though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see..." He turned back to the burning sun and closed his eyes and he began to walk off. "There will be an answer; Let it be..."

Against the backdrop of the red sun, his form vanished...

"Let it be. Let it be."

...but his voice did not.

It was time to put this ancient plan into action.

And for that plan, 'they' needed as little information as possible.

"Yes...There will be an answer."

The next act of this play was about to begin.

"Let it be..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: --_Whistles-- ... ... _

What?! ^_^

I'm not the biggest Beatles fan around, but this song is so darn good. Plus... I wanted to make some sympathy for the devil... er... kuei. Any guesses who the 'figure' is? ^_^

A little more intrigue to whet your appetites before you guys finally get some answers.

I'm not sure wether I need it or not, but it should be fairly obvious I don't own the Beatles, the song, or anything like that... so don't sue me... please? ^_^

Till next time... R&R as ya like

--KW


	34. Genius 27: EnEmE

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 27: En-Em-E

Things had gotten hectic soon after the black Boundary Field had collapsed. Some how or another, the lot of them had managed to reunite. With an injured Yosuke, an unconscious Kanji, and a whole slew of other individual cuts and scrapes, they managed to make their way back to Reiko's apartment.

They were safe now, at least for the time being. No sooner had they reached the safety of his home than the lot of them had sunk into blissful slumber.

Reiko smiled at that. They had turned back what had, perhaps, been their toughest fight to date, barring Izanami herself. Kanji was still out cold but Akihou had put their worries to rest. The bleach haired boy was alive. Drained to,literally, within an inch of losing his life... but he was alive. The mage had said that in a day or two, Kanji would be back on his feet.

That news had been enough to sap the last of the adrenaline out of the Investigation team. Rise, Naoto, Yukiko, and Akihou were all somehow stuffed into his bedroom. Space, or rather, the lack there of, had been the farthest thing on the mind of the exhausted youths.

Yosuke had been laid down on the couch, and Chie was slumbering peacefully on the floor, right in front of said couch. She'd told the gray haired genius about their fight and it had chilled him to the bone to hear what had happened to his best friend. However...thanks to Chie's great spirit... his friend had been pulled back to the world of the living.

Ignoring Teddies near-by snoring, Reiko idly flipped to the next page in the book he was reading. Unlike his friends... he hadn't been the least bit tired. His little sleeping spell in the middle of that glowing white orb had made sure to leave him without any sleep this night.

Though, judging by the blue rapidly filling the sky out in front of him, morning was well on its way. He was sitting in the window-sill of an open window, one leg left out on the small balcony that each apartment was offered.

With a sigh, he closed the green colored book on Korean mythology and threw it on top of a near-by pile. Quietly, he closed his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_ Reiko's eyes widened. There was only one unanswered question he'd asked to Pigeon before this had all started... 'Your master...Who is it?' The words echoed in the genius' head._

_ "You've got a good head on your shoulders." Pigeon grinned in a child-like manner. "It's almost certainly... exactly who you think it is."_

_ "Wait... what?" Yukiko looked on, confused._

_ "That's all the hint you'll get from me~~e!" He rose a hand to wave at them. "Then... until we meet again!!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_'Exactly... who I think it is... huh?'_ That didn't bode well. Not in the least. Reiko sighed again as he rose his hand, placing his pointer and middle finger loosely on his forehead.

His patented thinking-pose.

A being that was at least equal to Izanami on the divine food chain. A being who was somehow related to 'death' and was in command of vengeful Chinese spirits of the dead. A world of darkness, filled with tombstones that bore the exact time of death of those whose names were upon them.

And he could add one more tidbit to that list. Naoto had seen a strange masked creature made of hair. _'A Yomotsu-Shikome...'_ Reiko held up the glowing card with the image of the strange creature. One of his many personae. As small and seemingly inconsequential as that bit of information was... it basically cemented his theory. As quickly as it appeared, the card in his hand vanished.

Yomotsu-Shikome was a Japanese demon... and one that lived in the dark underworld of Yomi. Which basically meant the world they were brought to when the fights started -was- Yomi.

And there was only one god he could think of...that would be capable of being in charge of Chinese spirits -and- the Japanese underworld....

"Heh... you knot that brow any more..." A voice stirred Reiko from his inner thoughts. "And you'll be wearing your right eye-brow on the left side of your face."

"Yosuke." Reiko smiled softly, turning his ashen gaze toward the couch, where his friend had sat up. Chie was still blissfully asleep at his feet. "How're you feeling?"

"Better... my body doesn't feel so numb any more." He smirked at his gray haired friend... but, after a moment, it dropped. He paused a moment, as Teddie's snore became a little louder, before smirking wryly. "Damn bear..." As the blonde boy began to settle back down, Yosuke turned to regard his friend, who had a faraway look to him. "Hey... Reiko..."

"Hmm?" The boy genius had turned his gaze back outside, toward the city that had only just begun stirring for the day.

"We...We won... right?"

Reiko closed his eyes, and Yosuke could just make out the smirk on his friends features. "You're asking that... because I was defeated. Kanji came back almost dead. And you... well... I don't think I need to explain what happened to you."

Yosuke nodded, still speaking in whispers. "I dunno...it's just...I don't feel like we won. It almost feels like -we- lost." He idly raised a hand to his heart...right where Vulture had torn his soul from his chest. He shuddered at the mere memory of it.

Reiko could hear the hesitance in Yosuke's voice. After a moments consideration, he decided to answer honestly. "It all depends on how you look at it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reiko shrugged and looked toward the only guy he could truthfully call his 'best' friend. "You don't feel like we 'won' because it wasn't really a clean victory. We struggled, got our butts handed to us, and barely came out of that attack alive." The genius rested his hands on his lap. "But...in the end... they came to kill us. Instead...two of their own were killed and Sayako was apprehended."

"So your saying that it's our win because we accomplished our mission; to survive. They failed their mission; to kill us, -and- took some casualties." Yosuke digested that bit of information, a small smile forming on his face. "I guess when ya put it that way... it actually starts feelin' like a win."

Reiko nodded, a small wry smile on his face."But we can't be satisfied with that. We have to get stronger." He shifted in his seat, turning both legs inside and leaned forward. "I have a feeling the next time they hit us... they won't hold anything back."

The brown haired boy narrowed his gaze slightly as he stood, testing out the muscles in his legs. "How do ya figure that?"

"You said it yourself...They took casualties." He canted his head to the side and smirked. "I don't know about you... but they don't seem like the type that takes casualties all that often... to me."

"And because they don't usually take casualties... they're gonna come full bore next time... huh?" Yosuke closed his eyes, drew in a breath, and released it slowly. "That's our leader alright... Always thinkin' ahead."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rise yawned lightly as light began to filter in through the small window beside her. She was sore all over, but it still somehow managed to feel good. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she supposed making it through a life or death situation would make any day feel a little better.

"Still not awake huh?" She smiled softly at Kanji, still motionless since his collapse at the end of his fight. "But there more color in your face, at least."

"He'll be fine, given enough rest."

"Akihou!" Rise smiled softly, peering over the bed. Sitting against the wall with one knee drawn up, the orange-haired mage had his arms looped around his knee, his gaze settled on Rise. The idol gave him a suggestive grin, "It -almost- sounds like you care about him."

"At the very least..." The boy shrugged. "I've gained a little respect for him."

Rise blinked in surprise. She'd been hoping to open Akihou up a little, with her bet, but this was more than she'd figured. "What brought that on?"

"He's currently in a state we Magi call 'Resonance'." His brown eyes shifted from the singer to the bed-ridden boy. "The body was taken beyond its absolute limits, to a point where there is practically none of the energy that sustains life left inside it. In normal people, this would result in death."

Rise watched him for a moment as a thought struck her. She'd never heard him speak quietly before. He was always either sarcastic or terse.

"But...those with a strong will to live go into a state of Resonance, where the body lies in a dormant state while it recovers its Prana." After a moment he stood. "In a sense... its a state between life and death. Anyone who can push themselves that hard... that far... deserves at least some respect. That's all."

Rise smiled softly, beyond the thorns Akihou really wasn't so bad. His foul temperament and sarcastic view of the world merely served to bury the real him. "What about you? How're you feeling?"

Akihou blinked in confusion as he registered the look on Rise's face. Crossing his arms, he quickly looked away. "Hmph...I don't need your pity!"

"Akihou..." The idol, recognizing his embarrassment, allowed her amusement to show on her features. "Remember the be~~t. You've still got..."

"...little under two weeks. Thirteen days, seven hours, and twelve minutes to be precise." He sighed softly, quietly walking toward the door. "I remember."

Rise couldn't help the soft chuckling that escaped her. Only Akihou would be counting the minutes until he could go back to being ill tempered. She watched him until he left the room, before she turned her gaze back to Kanji.

"I see...so that's what's been going on."

"Naoto?" Rise turned to look off to the side of where she was, where the small-framed detective was sitting, curled into the corner.

"So that's why he's been nicer recently." Naoto's gaze settled on Rise. The idol paused for a moment, unsure of the look her friend was giving her. There was something in her eyes... something Rise would almost call... anger? "You forced him to be nicer with a bet."

"Calm down." Rise put her hands up in a placating gesture. "I just wanted him to be a bit more honest with himself... that's all."

"Honest?" The detective spoke softly. She didn't particularly like the idea of forcing someone to act a certain way. Even if he was disagreeable and arrogant, Akihou was Akihou. She didn't like the idea that his apology had been forced.

"Right." The idol smiled teasingly. "Akihou's the type that says one thing, but does another. He talks tough... but underneath that, I bet he's actually really kind."

Rise...had a point, Naoto begrudgingly admitted. The detective was struck with a mild case of confusion as Rise leapt toward her and slung an arm conspiratorially around her shoulder.

"Something happened... didn't it?" The auburn haired girl grinned impishly toward the short-haired detective. "Didn't it?!"

Naoto silently cursed her traitorous cheeks as she felt the heat in them rise. "W-what do you mean? What could have -possibly- happened while we were out there fighting for our lives?" Damn her rebellious capillaries. Rise was going to get the wrong idea. Or maybe the right one.

Naoto didn't know which was worse.

"Ri~~~ght. Like you -really- have another reason for getting all prickly about Akihou acting nicer." There was a gleam in the eyes of one Kujikawa Rise that Naoto did not much like. To be more precise... it was a gleam she feared. When Rise got this way... all hell usually broke loose. "C'mon... Tell me! Tell me! What happened?! Was it hot?! Was it romantic?!"

Naoto sputtered, trying to stave off a blush and Rise's bombardment of questions. "It was -nothing- of the sort!" She turned her ebony gaze toward the window, all in a vain attempt to avoid Rise's eager stare. "A-and I'm not prickly!"

The impish grin on Rise's face only widened. She wasn't going to let this go so easily. Not when it sounded like so much fun.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You failed again...Pigeon."

"Oie-ahh...." The diminutive boy in a white tuxedo shrugged. "I barely get back with my head and that's all you have to say?" He shook his head, though his grin never left his face. "Such cruel comrades I have."

"Hm~~~m..." The click of heels crossing the tile floor resounded. "Barely got back, you say... Yet you don't have so much as a scratch on you."

"Oie, Oie. Just look at Crow! You'll see how hard a time we had!" The white haired boy turned his gaze toward his black-clad companion. Crow, for her part, stood motionless as she looked out over the city. Her tuxedo, however, was ripped and shredded. "And what about Shrike and Vulture? Where are they?"

"As good as you are at playing the fool, Pigeon, I'm well aware that you aren't one." This time it was another, far more masculine voice. His deep voice was flat and serious. "You know very well that they were both defeated."

Pigeon merely grinned and hopped up to sit on a near-by table.

"That weakling Vulture was one thing." The feminine voice added softly. Resplendent in her long red Chinese dress, she leaned against the bar, idly sipping from a wine glass. "But to think... that Shrike was actually beaten as well..."

"That's true..." Pigeon produced his manga and began to read it. "Vulture was just your everyday sadist. Shrike had a legitimate reason behind him. In ten out of ten fights between the two... Shrike would be the winner."

"One cannot expect true power from a child. Vulture was the youngest of us..." The masculine voice shifted as he too, looked out over the city beneath them. "And a Kuei's strength primarily stems from his age."

"I think..." Surprisingly, it was the usually passive Crow who voiced the next thought. "That... we should... go....and attack.... them. Now."

"Oie-ah? Oie-ah?" Pigeon flipped the page in his book and continued to read. "That's... not a bad idea. They barely survived that last one. If we attack now... when they're weakened..."

"We can't."

The blue-eyed Kuei blinked, raising his gaze over his book, to look at the female Kuei. She had leveled the glass with her eyes, watching the world filtered by the bloody red colored wine.

She seemed somehow... amused.

"That is correct. We've been ordered to stand by." The masculine voice boomed, turning his back to the world below them as he moved to join his compatriot at the bar.

"Ordered to...." Pigeon blinked a moment then brought hand to his forehead with a defeated sigh. "Acha~~~a...."

"You got it..." The female Kuei was now obviously amused. "Our lord doesn't want any more screw ups."

"Yes. -He- is coming. Our Lord's favorite. With -him- we will end this game once and for all." The large man retrieved a glass filled with ice, as he poured some pungent smelling brown-colored liquid into it. "Though it will take some time to wake him from his slumber."

Pigeon, however, merely shook his head. "If he's coming then I'll step back. You won't need Crow and I."

"Ara?" The female Kuei chuckled softly. "It's not like you to sit out the final act, Pigeon."

"Hrmph! That's right..." The chinking sound of ice echoed for a moment, as the large man rose the cup to his mouth. After a moment, it lowered, and the man was smirking viciously. "You never did get along with him... did you? Like Oil and Water."

"Oil and Fire more like." Pigeon chuckled a moment, setting his manga down.

"Well..." The woman laughed softly. "Perhaps -that- is exactly what we need. Oil and fire. Then... hell itself will come raining down on this disgusting little world."

-o-o-o-o-o-

She flew

Or at least, for that single moment in time...

It felt like she flew. Then, what was above, now was below.

Yukiko glided through the blue water swiftly before she rose back to the surface. She had to admit, for one of Reiko's estranged habits, this wasn't so bad. Ever since he'd discovered this small sports center, she'd known that he would spend at least one or two nights a week here . Though it was perhaps Inaba's only sports center, not that many people used it...particularly the in-door pool.

In fact, though it was night outside, she and Reiko were the only ones here. It almost felt like it had been reserved for the two of them. The thought made her giggle inwardly. Wiping the water from her eyes, she turned to look at the lone figure floating along on his back, his mind obviously in another world.

The gray of his hair, splayed out in the water as it was, shimmered under the moonlight. He looked deceptively relaxed. She said 'deceptively' precisely because she knew something was bothering the usually unshakeable genius.

It wasn't something that was easily spotted. Reiko was Reiko. He was cool-headed and calm. He always had a smile and a kind word for anyone who had need it of it. That was probably why he made friends so easily. He listened when most other people would talk. He never sorted out your problems for you, but rather, helped you sort them out yourself.

Between his intelligence, his accepting nature, and his sheer charisma, it was fairly obvious why he seemed to make friends so easily. But the closer Yukiko got to that deep soul behind the gray eyes, the more she realized... everyone went to -him- for help... but who did a genius go to when -he- had something on his mind?

He hid it well. She was sure anyone else wouldn't have seen anything amiss. The instantaneous flash in his eyes, the almost infinitesimally small drop in his smile as he turned away. Something was definitely bothering him, but he refused to let others help him... as if he considered it a burden only he could bare.

Yukiko lifted herself up to sit on the edge of the pool. She reached for a towel to dry her hair as her feet idly swirled in the water. This really was a calming experience... to swim in silence with only the moon to light the way. She draped her towel over her bared shoulders, her eyes watching Reiko as he continued to float along on his back, looking at nothing in particular.

"Reiko..." She decided, finally, upon breaking the serene silence. "What's wrong?"

It had been several days since the attack. Life had gone back to normal again. Yosuke was healthy, even Kanji had more or less recovered. Akihou had said it might be a week or two till his body was fully back to its former power, but it was still a 'recovery.' They had, for all intents and purposes, won.

"It's nothing, Yukiko." His ash colored eyes focused, reflecting the moonlight, as he remained floating on his back. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't do that." She made sure to state that resolutely. "It's not like you to be distracted."

"Geez, you're stubborn." He smirked off-handedly, before abandoning his position and swimming over beside her. "It's... really not that big a deal."

"I'll be the judge of that." She watched him lift himself out of the water, admiring the way the water sparkled in the moonlight as it ran down his naked upper-torso. She could feel heat in her cheeks despite her best efforts. Reiko was a handsome man...her handsome man. She was allowed to admire his body.

With a sigh, he patted himself dry and went to stand by the large glass window. The building was only about four stories high, though that was actually pretty tall for the small town. And the pool was on the top floor. It afforded him a rather nice view of the night-time Inaba. "I'm just... frustrated. That's all."

Yukiko allowed a small, amused chuckle to leave her as she stood up and walked over beside him. "I always imagined a genius' frustration to be more...explosive." Like a mad-scientist crying bloody vengeance over his stereotypical chemistry set.

"I'm -not- a mad scientist, you know." He gave her an amused, half-lidded glare. Yukiko wasn't the only one skilled at reading her partner. The embarrassed blush on her features made him smile in victory. "I guess you could say though, that I'm something of a sore-loser."

Yukiko blinked. For a single instant, the image of a child-like Reiko throwing a temper-tantrum crossed her mind. She tried to hold it back, but the beginnings of one of her infamous laughing spree's slipped out.

"Don't go any farther... or I swear I'll flick you." He held up a hand, ready to flick her nose. The action got its intended effect, though Yukiko pouted softly. Reiko spun, a small smirk still on his features, and leaned his back against the clear glass 'wall'. "I just... don't like the idea that I was beaten so easily. And I'm stuck as to what to do about it."

"Reiko..." She was comfortable enough to not use honorifics, as long as they were alone. "You know... you shouldn't keep that kind of thing to yourself." She shifted her position to stand in front of him. "We've all gotten stronger. You can rely on us a little bit, too."

"I -do- rely on you and everyone else. It just..." He turned away from her gaze, looking down at the floor beside him. "...feels like the enemy keeps getting stronger. If I don't keep up... then how can I..."

"...protect us?" Yukiko, however, didn't let her gaze slip from his shadowed features. She was rewarded with a rare look of shock on Reiko's face. But such things never lasted too long on the face of the gray-haired genius.

"...Is that... wrong?"

"No..." Yukiko gently shook her head. "It's not. But you know, Reiko..." She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around his damp body. She let her forehead nestle into the crook of his neck. "You remember what I said, when I was inside your mind, right?"

Yukiko chanced a look up at his features. Reiko shifted uncomfortably, a blush evident on his face, framed by the moonlight. She smiled softly, and returned to her former position, resting her head against the crook of his neck. "You aren't alone." She knew. She knew that the image of the cool-headed and confident genius that Reiko liked to wear was just a mask. Just another 'persona' among many, even if it was the one he wore the most. "I won't let you be alone. Ever." She felt his tense body relax under her grip and smiled softly. "And besides...You have Yosuke-kun... and Chie-chan... and everyone else too." She pulled back a little to look at him. He was still blushing slightly. But he was honestly smiling. "We're all with you. So stop trying to fight alone."

Was that it? Reiko wondered. Getting stronger had always been one of those goals in the back of his mind, ever present. He was still worried about the level of his strength...but the tenseness and that foreboding feeling lurking at the edges of his mind was gone. He couldn't help but smile wryly at that. How many people had he told something almost exactly like that to? And here, he had forgotten it himself.

"What..." He gently wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled softly. "...would I ever do without you... Yuki-chan?"

Yukiko smiled. The honesty in his voice matched the honesty in his smile. For her, at least, the genius could open up. For the one whom everyone went to for help, she could be the help-er instead of the help-ee.

"Though I must say," Then, as suddenly as it came, the look in his eyes changed. The teasing smirk he was so well known for returned. "You look downright sexy in that one-piece."

Yukiko blushed, suddenly acutely aware of her position. She was wearing nothing other than a blue one-piece swimsuit that rose high on her thighs, and was netted along the sides. The man she loved was wearing nothing more than a pair of swim-shorts. She gulped, blushing profusely at the fact they were intertwined so closely in a dark room. And, moreover, that they were utterly alone.

"Hey..." Reiko's teasing smirk widened slightly. "You were being so aggressive a second ago. What happened?"

"R-Reiko...kun" She squeak, her heart beating rapidly. The serious conversation from only a few seconds past seemed like a lifetime ago, suddenly. The heat in her cheeks only intensified when Reiko pulled her closer and kissed the crook of her neck."S-someone might see."

"So?"

She felt like her cheeks were glowing red in the dark room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rise silently slipped her shoes into the locker before adjusting her school slippers. She had no particular love of mornings, but then.... she had no particular hate for them either. Mornings just... were.

She was greeted by the cheerful calls of a few of her classmates as she moved toward the stairs. Well... cheerful calls and single yawning wave. She couldn't help a chuckle. It fit Kanji's image to a tee that he wasn't much of a morning person.

The idol made her way up the stairs, pausing for a moment on the second floor. Her trademarked impish grin returned to her features as she witnessed Akihou speaking to a pair of underclassmen. And he was doing it cordially!

By all appearances, Akihou was playing the part of the cool-but-stoic upperclassmen. She thought she could see a few blushes on the girls he was speaking to, but she couldn't be entirely sure. Had Akihou's reputation made such a drastic turnabout? She recalled the words she'd heard earlier from another female student. How Akihou's 'face was A+' but that he had the personality of an old boot. It seemed that, once that little kink had been fixed, his popularity had gone up.

She knew better, of course. Akihou had no particular interest in the girls he was speaking to. She knew that because she knew -him-. But, like she'd thought, once he stopped actively pushing people away, they started coming right for him.

With a satisfied smile she turned and moved up the stairs and toward her own classroom. With a heavy sigh she flopped into her seat. Almost immediately, her eyes were drawn outside to the bright and sunny morning. _'So not a day to be inside.'_ She smirked to herself. Soon it would be summer vacation and then... they only had half a year left of high school life. Then she could focus on her career as an idol and musician.

There came a feather-light tapping on her shoulder. "Hey Rise-chan. Did you hear?" It was one of her classmates. Chuka Nezu. A quiet and peaceful girl who, Rise knew, was a major bookworm. She'd only met the girl this year but she had been quickly welcomed into the fold of Rise's many friends.

However, at the moment, Rise was only confused. "Hear what?" Come to think of it... the classroom was a little noisier than was usual.

"We're getting a new transfer student!" Nezu merely smiled. "From what I hear... he's a handsome foreigner!"

Well... that -was- news. The first year she'd been here had become somewhat famous around the school. After all...several rather infamous students had transferred in back then. Reiko, Naoto, and of course, herself. Before them... the school had rarely gotten transfer students... and only Akihou since. It was a small town, after all.

"Oh?" Rise leaned back on her chair. "A foreigner huh? Does he have sparkly blonde hair or-?"

Her words were suddenly interrupted by a gentle thump of a school bag over her head. "Not all foreigners are blonde, you know." Naoto smiled casually before moving over to her seat.

"Well! I can dream can't I?" Rise smirked and stuck her tongue out at the detective who was already ignoring her. "I bet he's a prince hiding here in Japan under an assumed identity!"

"Right...Because a blonde hides so nicely in a sea of black and brown..."

Ah! that sarcastic tone. Rise couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I guess you'd know... wouldn't you, Akihou." She tossed the mage a grin but was returned only a tired sigh.

"Actually..." A new voice, though still one Rise knew. A tall girl who leaned casually on the desk beside them. Kanraku Kyo. She was Nezu's partner in crime in all things books. The two of them practically ran the Reading club. "I heard he's Chinese!"

"Darn." That definitely killed most of her chances at getting a blonde prince.

"He -could- still be rich though!" Nezu giggled. Any response she might have had was cut off as the front door of the classroom slid open and their estranged, Egyptian head-dress wearing teacher marched in.

Mrs. Sofue took in the sudden silence as she stood in front of the podium at the forefront of the class. Their eager gazes were almost too obvious. She sighed, and scrambled to reposition the head-dress as it slid down her face. "Well... might as well get this over with..." She motioned toward the door. "I'm sure you're -all- aware that we're getting a new student today."

And... through the door he walked. Or rather... floated. No that wasn't right either. Rise couldn't quite identify it. The boy that walked through the door moved with an ethereal grace that matched his ethereal features.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

He had his hands in the pockets of his black school uniform slacks, leisurely carrying his briefcase under one arm. Though it was almost summer, he was wearing the boys winter jacket loosely and unbuttoned. That was about where the normalcy of the image ended.

Refined features, pale skin, and short golden-platinum colored hair defined the young man that stood before them. He quietly and elegantly began writing his name on the board in Chinese characters.

However, even as he finished, the class remained quietly awestruck. The boy in front of them could have been... a model. And his features -certainly- didn't look anything like any Chinese or otherwise Asian person Rise had ever met.

"Gezi Bai." He spoke his name as he turned, giving the class a pleasant smile.

"Gezi-san was born in China, and has lived in the United States and Europe." Mrs. Sofue announced clearly... though her voice did little to reduce the awe-struck class.

Kanji grumbled. The girls were practically drooling over him. Back then... Reiko-senpai... then Naoto and Rise. Now Akihou...and... this modellesque boy. He partially wondered if transferring schools was like some kind of spell to make you instantly attractive.

"It's a weird name, I know." The pale boy lifted a hand from his pocket and swiped at his short pale-gold hair.

Naoto flinched... he was sparkling. Well... so long as he didn't turn out to be a vampire...

"So... for ease sake... You can call me 'Dove.'"

"Um... Dove?" Apparently one of the boys had enough wits about him to ask.

The golden haired boy, whose pale brown eyes almost seemed equally golden, merely smiled patiently. "Gezi." He pointed toward his family name, written on the board. "means Dove. So I've been using it as a nickname for a long time."

"Now, now." Mrs. Sofue quickly clapped her hands, trying to regain the attention of the class. "Questions come later. Gezi-san, you can take the seat near the door."

"I probably won't be at this school very long..." Ever with that patient smile on his features, Dove nodded. "But please... take good care of me!"

The eyes of every student seemed to follow the pale boy toward his seat. All except one pair. Naoto didn't have her eyes on the newest transfer student... but rather, had her eyes on the former transfer student.

She was watching Akihou as he watched the attractive pale boy. However, she couldn't help but wonder...

Why did his gaze seem so... distrusting?

So... hostile?

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm gonna... die..."

"Again?"

"Don't even joke about that, man..." Yosuke grumbled as he practically fell into the seat.

"Sorry..." Reiko merely smirked. "And no... I'm not going to help out this time."

Yosuke, who had looked ready to start asking something, suddenly deflated. He leaned forward, laying his forehead down on table in front of him.

Chie and Yukiko merely chuckled.

The four of them sat at their old 'hidden base.' That is to say, the table at the Junes Food court. Reiko merely turned the page in the book he was currently reading.

"That's it... I'm gonna protest! No more sales at Junes!" The brown haired boy grumbled, pumping a fist into the air.

"But Yosuke..." A slightly higher pitched voice announced from behind him. "Your dad's not gonna stop it just because you ask."

"Damn it Ted..." Yosuke deflated... again... as a brightly colored bear suit hobbled over beside him. "Don't remind me."

"Come on, Yosuke-kun. It's not that bad, right?" Yukiko quelled a chuckle as she leaned forward on the table.

Chie merely rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry about him, Yukiko. He whines when it rains and when it shines. He whines when there's too much work and when there's none."

Yosuke's brown flinched as he sat up straight. "You make it sound like I'm some good for nothing who sits around and does nothing but whine..."

Chie merely coughed sheepishly. And... after a moment of silence... give or take Yosuke's sputtering...

Both girls burst into fits of giggles.

"Geez... That just ain't right." He glanced over at Reiko, who was still calmly engrossed in his book. "And you... don't just sit there like nothings happened!"

Reiko chuckled. "I could... agree with them if you like?"

His words caused the girls to burst into even more laughter.

"Man..." Yosuke grumbled and grudgingly sat back down in his chair. "Some friend..." After a moment more... even he smiled.

"So... why did ya want us all to get together today, Sensei?" Teddie had somehow extracted himself from his bear-suit and took a seat beside Yosuke.

Reiko quietly closed his book before glancing up at a nearby clock. "I'll say as soon as Rise-chan and the others get here."

Chie blinked. "You called everyone, huh?"

"Then you won't hafta wait any longer!" A cheerful voice chirped. There stood Rise, in her usual orange dress. Beside her, both Naoto and Kanji were dressed in their casual clothes.

"Yo, senpai!" The large bleach haired boy threw a casual wave as he took a seat. "So... what's this all about."

"Yes...somehow... I get the feeling this isn't a simple social visit." Naoto spoke up softly as she, too, took a seat.

"I wish it was...honestly." The gray haired genius placed his book on the table as he looked over his friends. "I called everyone here because... I'm pretty sure I've figured out the identity of the one who is attacking us."

"You mean... the 'Lord' that those Kuei keep mentioning." Yukiko suddenly sat up straight and attentive.

Reiko nodded solemnly. "I've checked and checked and checked again. But no matter how I put the facts together, It comes out to only one answer."

"Facts? What facts?" Kanji sat back, confusion evident on his face. "I mean... all we really know is that these guys are some kinda Chinese spirit, right?"

"No." Reiko shook his head. "We know that this 'Lord' is someone Izanami can't openly oppose. When I went to ask her about it... she said something called 'The Pact' stops her from interfering with this 'Lord' and vice versa."

"I get it..." Yosuke crossed his arms. "I'll mind my business and you mind yours and everything's cool. And Izanami's gotta listen to it... since she's weakened, right?"

Reiko nodded. "But it's the fact that she entered into this pact in the first place that gives us our first clue. If this 'Lord' was someone minor... Izanami wouldn't even bother right?"

"So...it's someone on -her- level?!" Teddie gulped and sat back. They'd barely survived that fight. Well... he and his friends were stronger now... But that didn't make the prospect of fighting a -god- any less terrifying.

"Probably. A god on Izanami's level... One who can control vengeful Chinese spirits and..." He paused a moment, and began searching through his book. "A god that rules over a dark land of death. A world that even an iconic Japanese demon can live in."

Naoto looked surprised at that. "You mean... that Yomotsu-Shikome I saw!"

Reiko nodded again.

"But wait..." This time it was Rise's turn to look confused. "Kuei are Chinese, right? But Yomotsu-Shikome is Japanese..."

"That's right!" Chie nodded vigorously. "How can this 'Lord' be from two different cultures?"

"Some gods..." Reiko seemed to have found the page he sought. "are the same throughout different cultural pantheons. For example... In Greece, there is Zeus... and in Rome... there is Jupiter... though they're actually the same god."

"And there is such a god in the Japanese and Chinese pantheons?" Naoto canted her head to the side. Japan had hundreds and perhaps even thousands of gods and spirits...

"There is." Reiko sighed softly, almost as if he didn't want to admit the answer to himself. "There is one god that fits every fact we know so far. A god that is arguably Izanami's equal. A god that can control Chinese spirits of the dead. A god that rules over a land of darkness and death that is the home of a Japanese demon, like Yomotsu-Shikome."

Kanji and Teddie both looked completely mystified. Naoto was obviously straining her brain for ideas. Even Yukiko looked like she hadn't found an answer.

"He is an ancient god known throughout the Eastern Religions." Reiko spun the book so that his friends could see it. "In India, He was known as Yamaraja. In China, he's known as Yanluo. In Korea... Yomra." As each of his friends looked at the book, an iconic image was shown, along with all the names that Reiko was speaking of... including one that was awfully well known to them. As it registered in their minds, they all paled.

"Here in Japan... we call him Enma-O. The Lord... and Judge of the dead."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya everyone. Been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for that. I've been in something of a slump, consuming more media than I've been making ^-^

I got stuck on several sections of this chapter. -_- Most especially the pool scene. I changed and rewrote it several times until one day it just... clicked and became what it is now.

When I create names for incidental characters, I like to make wordplays. The primary example here being Chuka Nezu and Kanraku Kyo. 'Chu' is an onomatopoeia. It's the sound that a mouse makes, or so the Japanese believe. Nezu is short for Nezumi which literally means Mouse. In that same vein, 'Kanraku' means cheese. Kyo can have a few different meanings, though here I use it to mean 'Big'. So, very literally, her name means Big Cheese ^-^

To my readers and reviewers... I thank you all for your continued support!! Your reviews honestly help me keep motivated for writing. A special shout out goes to Darkforce222. Your reviews... rock! Period!

A long A/N... but oh well... Till next time, R&R as ya like.

--KW


	35. Genius 28: What Wolves Know, Part 1

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 28: What Wolves Know

Part 1

His heavy panting filled the air. Sweat poured down the side of his face. His hands gripped the hilt of his weapon. He raised it slowly and, in a single graceful slash, brought it crashing down.

Reiko inhaled softly. There was no enemy this time. It was merely him, and his wooden sword. He was well aware of the occasional wayward glances he was getting by passers-by. Some of the younger ones looked at him oddly, some of the older and more traditional folk actually nodded in appreciation.

He paid them no mind.

After all... that was a big part of what kendo was all about. Not thinking, but -doing-. Not letting oneself get distracted, but remaining focused. He raised his sword and, with a simple step forward, brought it slicing down again.

He was sure that those in the government and those in the business' that kept an eye on him didn't understand. He doubted they -could- understand what his fascination with the martial arts was. But ever since that incident with Amane-sensei during his middle school days...martial arts had been a big part of his life.

It allowed him to focus, to remain in control, and to be at peace. The physical aspect of it was certainly also a bonus. However, the primary attraction it held for the gray haired genius was that, at least in his mind, he could never fully master the art.

For someone who mastered generally difficult things in noticeably minuscule amounts of time, the prospect of something that one could do until kingdom come and yet never master was...heartening.

Like he said... he doubted most people -could- understand his fascination with the art.

However, it helped to focus him. To focus and remove his frustration. Yukiko had settled his heart, that much was absolutely certain. And he -had- come up with some ideas as to go about getting stronger.

But that was exactly it. His 'idea' had hit a stone wall which he was having a very difficult time surmounting.

Roughly shaking his head, he brought his wooden _bokkuto_ up and sliced downward again. Finally bringing the weapon to rest at his side, he couldn't help but sigh as he stared up at the cloudless sky.

_'It's like the world grew stupid and brought summer to us too early.'_ Though... he supposed he couldn't complain overly much. Better a hot sun than stormy skies...at least in his opinion.

With a grunt he sat down on the grassy area that bordered the Samegawa river. He quickly wiped the sweat from his face with his towel before he sat back into the grass. At least by the river there was a cool breeze.

Frankly the prospect of something that was difficult to solve was both an utter irritation and something of great pleasure. But that was probably part of the problem too. What he was trying to solve, when you stripped it down to its bare mechanics, was little more than simple math.

One plus one equals two. Two is greater than one.

As easy as breathing.... at least until you added in another word.

Persona.

Yes...that's right. His idea was summoning more than one persona at a time. After all, unlike his friends, he had a vast majority of them to choose from because he was a 'Wild Card.' An advantage like that was just screaming to be taken advantage of.

But he had quickly run into a problem. Summoning,maintaining, and using a single persona had become easy by this point. He could do it with the same ease they had formerly summoned their Personae in the other world.

That much wasn't a problem. But his fight with Pigeon had proven something. As powerful as a single Persona was... they were -still- only as strong as their summoners. Take out the summoner and the persona goes with it. The solution was obvious, at least in his mind. Summon more.

And that was the wall he seemed singularly incapable of surmounting at this point. Every time he tried to summon a persona while he already had one summoned, it produced such a headache as to literally be mind-numbing.

The pressure exerted on his mind made him feel like he was submerged in a sea of fire. His nerves burned, his muscles ached, and his brain throbbed. In the end...the pain and pressure won out and he was unable to even form a second persona.

He knew that a Persona was created by the union of a 'shadow' and an 'ego.' He knew that, although it seemed to bestow both physical and magical power, the power he and his friends held was something that stemmed from the mind.

But he was always stumped by one single idea.

How does one show two masks... two personae... two -faces- to the world... at the same time?

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Persona File, Case XX." He sighed softly, as he continued to read to himself. "Day XX, Month XX, Year XXXX." The figure shook his orange colored hair as he sat back in his plush business chair. "Tch! 'Need to know' information... My ass!"

Akihou sighed softly, tossing his errant hair back over his shoulder. It was one of those rare few times he didn't have it bound back. "In the case of...Mikage City...." His brown eyes trailed down the story, or as much as the Tower was able to record of it anyway.

With a flick of his wrist, he moved on to the next report. The file he'd been given by that Clock-Tower watcher held numerous different reports on various Persona-related cases. Even after only glancing over it quickly, he'd already picked out a strange pattern.

While there were cases that happened here and there in cities all around the world, the majority of the cases seemed to be centered in Japan. Quickly, his eyes glanced over the top of the next report.

Again... the case number and date had been marked classified. "Tch...Well let's see..." His eyes drifted down to the next lines. It perked his interest. Rather than being related to a city, the case-report was related to two people. "In the cases of Suou Tatsuya and Amano Maya."

Akihou smirked wryly. The case number and date were hidden, like the previous one he'd read. The Tower didn't want researchers to see just how new or how often the cases were occurring.

But he could tell this report and the one previous to it were both from earlier stages of the Persona phenomenon. Or at least... the earlier stages of when the Tower had known about it. They were filled more with the observers awe than concrete evidence.

With another flip, Akihou turned to the next report. Like before, the case number and date were 'classified.' But this was the report he'd glanced over when the Watcher had given the file to him. It was, by far, the thickest and most detailed of the reports in the file. Unlike the previous two, it was filled more with fact than a sense of being awe-struck.

"In the case.... of Port Island.... huh?" That wasn't to say, however, that awe was not a part of the report. He knew from first hand experience; the things that Persona users got themselves involved in were, without fail, awe-striking. But this file was detailed and filled with observations and facts.

It still struck him with a sense of awe.

To think that the memories of every person in the world were wiped. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that this single event was removed from the memories of everyone in the world. There was no magic that even the greatest Magi in history could cast that would equal -that- kind of power.

It was an odd sensation, to say the least; having actual proof of something that had been stricken from your mind. "Well... those old men pouring over their crystal balls were actually useful for a change..." Akihou smirked at that. As mighty as the Clocktower was, beneath its shell, it was no more than a husk filled with decrepit old men.

As he read through the report, he would occasionally flip back to the other reports, though he kept himself to reading this particular one. And, as he did so, he began to noticed something. Or, perhaps, it would be more accurate to say... he began to understand, on some small level, what this strange power of 'Persona' was.

_'Persona... and Perspective...huh?'_ There was an irony in that, he supposed. One of the very first things you learned as an apprentice Magi was that magic was something that existed and didn't exist.

It was all around you, yet you couldn't see it... couldn't touch it. Sight, Sound, Smell, Touch, Taste. Magic had none of these, yet it existed. You learned to 'feel' what 'wasn't there.'

It required a 'paradigm shift' of sorts. It required you to rethink the world around you and your place in it. Akihou sat back and smirked wryly again, as he looked outside the window of his apartment.

The sun was just cresting over the horizon. Morning.

How many times, he wondered as he though back to Reiko's words, would he have to learn the lesson of perspectives? Was it something a person ever fully learned? The more Akihou delved into the mystery's of 'Persona' the more he was drawn back to that word 'Perspective.'

The two seemed indelibly linked.

He shut the file and stood, stretching his arms high. As he did so, a single pieces of paper slipped from the file. "Huh?" It appeared to be someone's research notes. Apparently he wasn't the first one to try and unlock the mysteries of Persona.

There was only a single phrase written on the paper, though it was circled several times. It was almost as if the previous researcher knew it was somehow important... but couldn't quite figure out why.

"I dreamed I was a butterfly, flitting around in the sky; then I awoke." The orange-haired mage blinked, he'd heard this saying before."Now I wonder: Am I a man who dreamt of being a butterfly, or am I a butterfly now dreaming that I am a man?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Too...tired..." Chie collapsed with a sigh.

Yosuke couldn't help but raise a brow and smirk. "And you say -I- complain about too much work?"

Chie merely glared at him half-heartedly. "Shut up!"

"You two are getting along nicely, just like always." Yukiko couldn't help but chuckle at the pair as they all sat in the commons room of the Amagi inn.

Simultaneously, both brown-haired youths turned toward Yukiko with equally half-hearted glares. "Shut up." Their voices rung out at the same time. This gave the both of them pause as they turned to look at one another.

"See?" Yukiko canted her head to the side in a coyish manner. She couldn't help but release a giggle at that.

"You've been hanging around Reiko-kun too long." Chie sighed again. "You're starting to sound like him. He's corrupting my sweet Yukiko!" She tossed her best friend a smirk which was aptly returned.

"Maybe we could go kidnap Reiko and tie him to a tree up in the mountains..." Yosuke grumbled. "Nobody would miss him... right?"

"I heard that!" Reiko twirled out of the kitchen, delicately balancing two platters of food in both hands. "You should be careful. I might 'accidentally' spill this -really- hot looking soup in your general direction."

Yosuke twitched as he watched a gray haired _kitsune_ dance his way upstairs with food in hand. He twitched because he knew his best friend was fully capable of making good on that threat. What scared Yosuke most was the idea that Reiko could and probably -would- easily talk his way out of such a 'mistake.'

He glanced at Chie, who was idly fanning herself in her kimono. Then his gaze drifted toward Yukiko, whose eyes were still dancing with mirth. Finally he settled his gaze on the stairs Reiko had gone up.

Sometimes... he really questioned his taste in friends.

Yukiko had called in the cavalry, for lack of a better word. Amagi inn was filled to overflow with customers. Apparently there was a kendo competition in the next town over and a few large clubs had decided to stay in Inaba for a few days before the competition started.

That in itself wasn't the problem. The problem was that several dozens of people from these clubs had practically 'invaded' Amagi Inn. So much so that the regular workforce hadn't been enough to deal with it.

Yukiko had turned to her friends for the added help. Cleaning had been relegated to the maids while catering to the customers had been given to Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke. Reiko had been busy helping out in the kitchen.

Which said more than most would think, given the head chef's penchant for perfection in his workers. He barely let the regular cooks into the kitchen when they'd first been hired.

The added help of three extra pairs of hands had been just enough to deal with the chaos. Yukiko chuckled at that. She'd been incredibly worried when several buses pulled into the Inn's parking lot. And of all the luck, Fuyuko was visiting a friend elsewhere in Japan.

The young Amagi sighed at that. Her mother had cackled gleefully, stating that it would be good training to leave the Inn in Yukiko's hands alone for a while.

Reiko came back down the stairs, empty handed, and practically fell into the chair beside his friends. "You're -such- a slave driver.... Yukiko." He tossed a smirk at the indignant look on her face.

"I-It's not my fault!" She grabbed his sleeve and glared at him. "What was I supposed to do? Too many people showed up all at once!"

Chie smirked. Like usual, Reiko knew all the right buttons to push. "Don't let this idiot push you around Yukiko. You're in charge here, aren't you? If he didn't want to help out, he should have said so!"

Reiko merely shrugged. "Semantics. I was guilted into it!"

Being so easily brushed off made Chie bristly too.

"You should stop teasing them, Reiko." Yosuke sighed tiredly. "You're just making things worse."

The ash-colored genius let out another fox-like smirk before sitting back. "But that's part of the fun." Yukiko knew the signs. Despite his lax attitude and playful demeanor, he was just as tired as the rest of them.

"Yukiko-sama!" The loud cry came from the door as a young woman in a light green kimono scrambled through the door. She was apparently breathing quite hard. "Maya is...!"

"Hikaru-san..." Yukiko looked up toward her. Hikaru was one of the two maids that worked for her parents. She blinked a moment and took a deep breath. "Calm down." As expected of someone in her position, Yukiko quickly took the reigns of the situation. "What happened?"

"Maya is in trouble."

"Maya-san?" Reiko paused. He remembered that name. The other maid that worked here. She was the one that often teased Yukiko about her relationship with him back during his first year here.

Yukiko looked toward her friends and they all nodded resolutely.

"Lets go."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahh..." Naoto stretched lightly. It was -finally- lunch time. As studious as she was, there just something about studying Japanese Classics that was completely and utterly... boring. Case and point, the detective thought with a smirk, Kanji was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The teacher had just left the room and the chaos was only just starting. Some were reaching for their packed lunches, while others were making the mad dash outside to the bread stand. Naoto pitied -anyone- who didn't bring their own lunch.

Those bread lines had put lesser folk in the hospital. How the lunch lady survived the mad mob that rioted its way toward her every day was well beyond the detectives ken. The female detective picked up her bento and moved toward Rise's desk only to find the pigtailed girl staring half-lidded at the small mob near the window.

Naoto didn't blame her for the look. Their new 'transfer student' was literally surrounded by at least a dozen females, some of which, Naoto noted, weren't from their class.

"He's a real lady's man, isn't he?" Rise smirked as she was joined by Naoto, catching Kanji reaching for his lunch out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady killer would probably be a more apt term." Naoto noted softly. The pale boy with the golden-platinum colored hair seemed perfectly at home in the center of the mob of girls, smiling easily and chatting with them. He seemed entirely content to answer any question they threw at him.

"Ain't that jus' a little rude?" Kanji quirked a brow as he sat down in the desk just in front of Rise. "I mean... I dunno why they're all impressed about 'im but....just out n' callin' him a lady killer don't seem fair."

Naoto paused a moment.... Why -had- she thought that about him? What Kanji had said was right, she barely even knew their new Chinese transfer student. A sudden image flashed into the detectives mind.... Akihou's glare.

Now... she knew that their orange haired compatriot wasn't the most sociable person around... but the way he'd glared at 'Dove' was well and away worse than any glare he'd given any of the other students.

Akihou was more likely to ignore you than glare at you. And he was more likely to glare at you than snarl at you. What Naoto had seen was perhaps even worse than a snarl. The detective quickly shook herself of those errant thoughts and shrugged. "He just seems like the type... that's all."

"Ah?!" Rise blinked, searching around her bag rapidly.

"What's up Rise?" Kanji canted his head toward the side in confusion.

The idol's shoulders slumped. "I forgot to pack the thermos with my tea..." A large sigh left her gut. That meant she'd have to go down to the vendor that the school usually set up outside. And -that- meant dealing with the riot that usually surrounded it. _'Wonderful...'_

Naoto merely smiled. "I'll go. I need to get something to drink myself, anyway."

"Lets jus' all go." Kanji grumbled as he, too, tossed a half lidded glare toward the crowd of girls.

No. He was most definitely -not- jealous.

Not in the least.

"Mmmm, yeah why not?" Rise smiled softly, picking up the lid to her bento and setting it in place. "Between the three of us, we can probably manage that crowd. Especially with you there Kanji." Rise chuckled, the image of a bleach-haired bull bowling through the crowd fluttering into her mind. _'Ole!'_

The three youths left their classroom behind and made there way down the stairs. They began down the hallway that would eventually lead out to the field, where the lunch lady usually set up her tent. Yasogami high was hardly large enough for its own indoor student store, after all.

Naoto blinked, ahead of them appeared to be a small group of students. They were apparently peering into what the detective recognized as the Music room.

"Shouldn't that room be...empty right about now?" Rise voiced Naoto's thoughts before the darker haired girl could speak them.

'Uh... yeah I think." Kanji spoke as the three of them neared the crowd. However, as they neared, a surprised lay in store for them. The soft and beautiful sound of an expertly played violin.

"Oh!" A small voice piped up. "Rise-chan! Naoto-san!"

Chuka Nezu. One of Rise's acquaintances, Naoto remembered.

"Umm...." The smaller girl seemed a little... hesitant. "You guys are... well... Akihou-kun's keepers... right?"

Rise couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Akihou pacing back and forth in front of a cage while Rise and Naoto snapped whips at him. She grabbed her sides, still chuckling. _'Note... to self.' _She managed as she tried to stave off the laughter, _'I've -got- to reign my imagination in.'_

Even Naoto seemed amused. "He's not an animal, you know, Nezu-san."

"But..." Another voice came from a taller girl. Naoto recalled her as Kanraku Kyo, Chuka and Rise's friend. "You two really -are- the only ones he'll listen to."

"Don't let Akihou hear you say stuff like that though." Rise winked at them. "He's a.... friend. Why? What's up?"

"Well..." Nezu looked a little sheepish. "Can you go in..." She pointed toward the music room. "... and check if that's really him?"

"Wha-?" Kanji blinked. "Yer tellin' me that's -Akihou- playin that music?"

"Wild ain't it?" Kyo smirked, as she crossed her arms. "A sour guy like that's able to play the violin better than anyone else I've ever heard, at least. "

"It -does- sound professional." Rise agreed. She'd heard a few pro-violinists since she'd become an idol.

"Yeah...it's him." Naoto smirked, a half-lidded look in her eyes. "He's already noticed us."

"He... He has?" Nezu gulped. Rise guessed some people in the school were still a little wary of Akihou's temper.

Naoto nodded. She reached out and took an orange that Kyo had produced from her lunch sack. She promptly threw it through the small opening of the half-open door. The small crowd gathered, gasped. It was headed straight for Akihou's head.

Just before it looked like it would smack right into the back of the orange-haired boy's head, he weaved to the side, as Naoto had suspected he would do. What happened next, however, had even the detective slack jawed.

Akihou never stopped playing, even as he dodged the fruit projectile. He didn't stop playing even as he brought the head of the violin up. The orange hit the wooden head of the instrument, bounced upwards and fell back down. Akihou weaved again and positioned his violin so that the round piece of fruit would land right on the wood beside the strings.

To everyone's amazement, he continued playing his song, never missing a single beat, even as the orange tumbled about on the instrument. As the boy brought the tune to a close, he smacked the fruit up into the air, moved the violins bow to the same hand that held the violin, and held his now freed hand out the side.

As if he'd done something like this hundreds of times before, the orange fell neatly into his waiting hand. The boy, of course, was glaring at the door. "Do you usually throw food at people before you even greet them? Or do you just not like me?"

The sarcasm was so thick in boy-magi's voice that Naoto couldn't help a snort. Rise, however, was more than a little awed. Even with the fruit bouncing around on the violin, Akihou's playing had been professional level... easily. "Where... did you learn to play like that?"

"We all have to make money somehow." Akihou shrugged.

"Huh?" Kanji had joined the detective and the idol inside the music room. The small crowd, including Nezu and Kyo, had decided to remain outside. "Wassat supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Akihou shrugged softly. "... that even Magi need money." He smirked as all three of the people acrossed from him widened their gaze at what he'd said. "Don't worry." he tapped his left arm. "I have a minor spell in effect, they won't hear anything I don't want them to."

"You can do that?" Naoto looked slightly surprised.

"Magic... isn't all fireballs and thunderbolts, you know." More of Akihou's signature dry sarcasm.

"Wait... so you learned how to play the violin because of money?" Rise scratched the back of her head, confused.

"Most magi now-a-days can't make a living with a crystal ball and Tarot cards." Akihou smirked at that. "Some become well known business tycoons. Some fade into obscurity in the cubicles of big business. I know one, personally, that sells horses." He shrugged lightly. "My family makes its money through music. Been that way for at least a few generations now."

"Oh! So you learned how to play the violin from your family? Not that gloomy guy we saw in your memory, I hope."

Akihou allowed a small chuckle. "No... my father was never much of a musician. My mother on the other hand... is a well known Opera singer."

"Wait! Wait! Your mothers a Diva?!" Rise looked shocked.

Akihou, for his part, looked slightly amused. "Yes, though -she- hates that word."

"A... wha?" Kanji blinked in confusion.

"A Diva," Naoto spoke in near monotone. "A famous female opera singer. Usually a very talented one."

"For the record though," Akihou smirked slightly. "She only taught me how to read and write music. I taught myself how to play the violin."

Rise looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Even Naoto seemed a little slack jawed. "You... taught yourself... how to play the violin... that well?"

Akihou nodded. "My aunt once told me I had no talent for magic, because it all went toward music."

"I can't speak for your magic skills, but your violin play is awesome." Rise had seemingly collected herself. "But uh... why are you here?" Akihou had, she knew, skipped their last class. The orange haired mage didn't really seem to take his schooling all that seriously.

"I was walking by, saw the door open, and saw that someone had left this out." He motioned toward the instrument he held. Now that Rise got a good look at it, she was even more surprised Akihou had played so well. It was obviously an old violin that had exchanged hands many times. It was dented and discolored and chipped, probably owned by the school, Rise thought.

"Um... excuse me."

The four youths turned to see a petite looking girl, a first year, if Naoto guessed right, standing there wringing her hands.

"That's... um... my violin."

"I see." Akihou's voice took on a neutral tone, though Rise thought that it was somewhat softer than usual. "It's bad manners not to put away your instrument, you know."

The first year sighed softly. "I-I know. I just... don't really like it. That violin."

Akihou blinked. If Naoto didn't know any better, she'd say he was genuinely confused. "Why not?"

"I signed up late for the music club. When I did, this dented up old thing was all they had left." The first year girl looked a little bitter. "I just can't play it right. It always sounds horrible, and it's so hard to play." She looked up toward Akihou. "But you played it beautifully..."

Rise winced softly. She'd seen this before. Amateur musicians were keen on blaming bad music on bad instruments. But Akihou had just blatantly shown her that it wasn't the instrument at fault... it was the musician.

"I-I guess... I'm just not talented enough."

"Don't be stupid." Kanji blinked. He'd expected Akihou to be his usual terse self. But instead, his voice was soft. "It's definitely seen better days..." The orange-haired boy handed her the violin. "But that violin has soul."

"S-soul?" The first year canted her head in confusion.

"It enjoys being played." He smirked softly. "Even by unskilled hands. It's a good violin to learn on." He shrugged softly. "And honestly... people make such a big deal about talent. But even a talented musician needs to work hard to make good music."

"E-even... you?"

"Heh" Was it just Rise's imagination... or was Akihou actually amused? "I spent a -lot- of nights playing 'bad' music until my fingers were numb. When I dropped the bow and couldn't hold it anymore, my mother picked it up and handed it back to me, expecting me to keep playing."

The first year's eyes were wide at that. To keep playing even when your fingers were numb?!

Akihou walked slowly passed the smaller girl.

"If everything in the world were easy to do...then nothing would be worth doing. And that just sounds... boring."

-o-o-o-o-o-

When they arrived on the scene, it was already a chaotic mess. Several of what Reiko guessed to be Kendo students were surrounding a woman and a child. The woman Reiko recognized as Maya, the maid working at the Amagi Inn.

The boy, he guessed, was perhaps the son of one of the other guests at the inn. The situation looked utterly obvious. The kendo club, most of whom seemed to be in their late teens and early twenties, had probably been harassing the boy. When the maid had intervened, the group of young men had turned their attention on her.

Right now... poor Maya was practically surrounded by a bunch of smirking martial artists. The boy was cowering behind her.

"Man... it's just one thing after another!" One of the larger boys smirked even though he sounded as though he were grumbling.

"Yeah...first that brat goes an interrupts our -important- training..." It was another boy, one with what appeared to be bleached short hair. "And then a woman. How're you gonna pay us back huh?" He was leering at the poor maid. She merely glared back at him in silence.

"Just -what- is going on here?!" Yukiko stepped forward, arms crossed over the chest of her pale pink kimono. As if heeding a signal, all the kendo practioners turned toward her, with vary degree's of glares.

Yosuke and Chie stood behind her, but all the glares had even them reconsidering. Yukiko, to her credit, kept her stern facade up.

"Well... if it isn't the lovely manager." A boy, about Reiko's height, walked up to her. Yosuke knew right off that he didn't like the guy. Even if one could put aside the boys arrogant posture, it was hard to get over the smug look on his face.

For Reiko, however, the hardest thing to get over was his hair. _'Didn't the bowl cut go outta style like... a decade or two ago?'_ On top of that, the top of his head had a small prong of curled hair sticking up. It reminded Reiko vaguely of a monkey, a thought that gave the genius a quiet chuckle. The mob of about fifteen guys had their attention on Yukiko, so they never saw Reiko wander off to the side and pick something up off the ground.

"Well... you see. We have a -very- important competition coming up, but we seem to be constantly interrupted..." It was Bowl-head. Reiko had to assume he was the team captain. The way the other kendo boys gathered around him said as much. A real king of the monkeys. "How, pray-tell, are you going to reimburse us for this... grievance..."

He was smirking. Yukiko flinched. She did -not- like the way he was looking at her. Actually, she didn't like the way -any- of them were looking at her. Being leered at was something most women didn't enjoy. Almost unconsciously, she brought her arms up to cover herself, glaring at him.

She was about to growl out something at him when she was interrupted. "Hey... Monkey King..." The captain turned, his gaze narrowing on the source of the interruption. Almost as one, the fourteen other martial artists followed, and there they found Reiko.

The genius was leaning idly against the side of the inn, his hands resting on the hilt of a bamboo _shinai_. He held the sword like a cane, an amused expression on his features. "You... really are a sad sight... you know that?

"Hah... I don't wanna hear that from some country bumpkin." Bowl-head, as Reiko now referred to him, raised his chin slightly, looking down his nose toward the gray haired man acrossed from him.

Reiko merely shrugged extravagantly. He pushed off the wall and leaned the bamboo sword against his shoulder as he walked forward. "It really is sad that it takes fifteen guys to try and pick up a single girl." He gave the captain a smug smirk. "Does that make you each one fifteenth a man?"

"And the worst part is... even -with- fifteen of you... you -still- failed badly." He walked forward, sure that the entire groups attention was on him now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Chie pull Yukiko back as well as Yosuke getting the maid and boy away from harm. _'Good... mission accomplished._ "Watching you guys makes me feel sad to be a man."

"Well..." The captain held out an arm, holding back one of his growling apes... err... Reiko corrected himself. That one only just -looked- like a gorilla. "You're really mouthy for a bumpkin..." Reiko, of course, noticed that -he- was the one who was now surrounded. "Maybe we should teach you a lesson in respect? Hmm?"

_'What is this? A kids manga?!'_ Reiko brought his free hand to his chin in thought. _'Nah.. it's usually Yakuza who say cheesy stuff like that... Right before they get trashed by the main character.'_ Reiko allowed a small, venomous, smirk to reach his otherwise genial features. He -enjoyed- being the main character.

"How about this..." Tapping the bamboo shinai against his shoulder he focused on the Bowl-headed Monkey King. "I'll make you guys a deal...one that I really doubt you can pass up."

"Begging already? You're no fun." The Captain shook his head ruefully. "What deal is it then?"

"You all are training in Kendo, right? "

Bowl-head nodded.

Reiko smirked. _'Hook, line, and sinker.'_ Some people were painfully easy to manipulate. "I'll fight all fifteen you." The genius withheld a chuckle, it wouldn't due to ruin appearances now, no matter how amused he was. They were all wide eyed. "If -any- -one- of you guys can get a decisive hit on me, all of you can stay at this inn, free of charge."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yukiko's eyes go wide at that. Oh, he was sure he'd get an earful from her later, one way or the other.

"Hah!" The King started laughing, and all his monkeys seemed perfectly happy to ape him. "Fine... I'll accept that ridiculous bet. But I'll have you know... Our club is expected to win the championship this year! We even have champions coaching us!"

Reiko hardly seemed surprised by the news. Actually, now that Yosuke got a good look at his best friends face, Reiko looked more like he was trying desperately to contain his amusement more than anything else.

"However..." Reiko's venomous smirk widened just slightly. "If I beat all of you..." He dropped the shinai down to hold it at his side. "You won't make a single noise or disruption of any kind while you stay here..." He rose the bamboo weapon and pointed it directly toward the captain. "Are we clear?"

The Bowl-headed Monkey King (a long name, though Reiko was getting fonder of it the more he used it) didn't even bother to answer. He merely glanced toward the large boy who had been harassing the maid, Maya, earlier. He pointed toward Reiko with his chin, and the large boy walked forward, a wooden bokkuto in his hand.

"Uhh... is this okay?" Yosuke blinked, catching some of the other patrons gathering around, and some even viewing from the windows of the old inn.

"It's too late now... one way or another." Yukiko sighed. Trust Reiko to dive whole heartedly into the quick sand. Chie, it seemed, was cheering Reiko on. Yukiko gave a sigh of defeat.

The large boy charged with what Reiko could easily tell to be a basic downward slash. Apparently the King of the Monkeys and his troupe of trained apes didn't think he would possess any skill at all. The ashen haired genius easily side-stepped the wide-arcing attack.

Compared to the life threatening blows of Shadows, Fears, Kuei, and Gods...

...This really felt like fighting a baby.

A really... really -big- and -hairy- baby.

A gorilla baby!

Reiko had to keep himself from devolving into a Yukiko-esque giggle-fit. He wasn't so kind as to let them off the hook, though. Especially not after the way they'd leered at Yukiko.

Faster than the large boy could follow, Reiko side-stepped his attack, spun around him, and brought the Shinai harshly acrossed his back. The blow sent the larger boy sprawling to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Oh come on..." Reiko shouldered the bamboo weapon. "It's just a shinai. My grandmother could hit harder..."

Chie smirked. "Does Reiko-kun even have a grandmother?"

"Not that I know of..." Yukiko had a deadpanned look in her eyes.

The kendo boys, however, were muttering amongst themselves. They certainly hadn't expected that. The Monkey-King quickly brought control back to them. "I-It was just a lucky hit...That's all."

"Yep!" Reiko smiled brightly. "Just a... very lucky hit."

Growling, another boy stepped forward. It was the one with the bleached hair. He lowered his wooden sword to the side and charge, intent on slicing at Reiko horizontally. Even as the wooden sword lashed at him, Reiko smirked.

Right when the bleach haired kendoist had thought he would strike, the ashen featured figure in front of him vanished. He felt a sharp biting pain in his shins before he found himself tumbling end over end into the foliage.

Reiko's attack at the charging boys shins and caused him to fall and flail like mad before face planting himself into the ground. For a moment, he didn't move.

"Hey..." Reiko prodded the prostrate boy with his shinai. "I didn't kill you did I? It'd cause me a lot of trouble if I did." After a long moment, the bleach haired boy twitched and groaned. Reiko merely smiled. "Hey! He's alive after all!"

"Reiko!" Chie's alarmed voice rang out. One of the kendo-club members had apparently charged him while his back had been turned. Of course... by the time Chie's call rang out, the boy was already bringing his wooden sword down, aimed at Reiko's neck.

Quick as could be, Reiko spun, letting the momentum of the downward slice continue until the wooden Bokkuto hit the ground. Reiko's ashen eyes still seemed quite amused, even as he brought a foot down on the weapon and, simultaneously, brought his shinai up... and then down.

The boy who had tried to ambush him dropped his weapon and clutched his head, groaning in pain. Reiko smirked, stepping around the men laying at his feet. By now, of course, the entire kendo club was watching wide eyed, chattering loudly among themselves.

Once was a lucky hit. Twice was just a coincidence.... Three times, however, was just...

"Hey!" Reiko smirked, raising his sword at the captain again, as he drew their attention back to him. "You guys can talk all you want but... can we hurry this along?" His gray eyes swept over the remaining kendo practioners.

"I still have twelve more of you to beat..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya everyone! It's been a long while hasn't it? I'm sorry for that. It's been hard to keep the interest alive, especially with these 'down-time' chapters. They weren't as planned out as my fight scene chapters were. Anyways, YES, I do intend on finishing this story, especially since we're coming up on... err... well you'll hafta wait and see ^_^;

This chapter and the next one were, as you may be able to tell, written as one chapter and then split for ease of reading. Keep going!

Till next time, R&R as ya like.

--KW


	36. Genius 29: What Wolves Know, Part 2

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 29: What Wolves Know

Part 2

Naoto sighed softly. Somehow it just seemed so perfectly... Akihou... to vanish when it was -his- turn on trash duty. He always seemed to find a way to be irritating, at least in the detectives opinion.

As much of a hard worker as she -knew- Akihou was... he had a squirrelly nature hidden beneath it. But she had a right to blame him! She wasn't even supposed to be here now that school had let out for the day. -She- was now on -his- trash duty. Even as she lobbed the large black trash bags into the dumpster behind the school, she had to pause and think.

Why -would- someone like Akihou, who worked so hard at his training, both in magic and, apparently, in music, skip out on class? He even skipped out on something as minor as trash duty. It was an odd coupling of facts.

She turned, ready to head back to class when she spotted something in the corner of her eyes. _'Speak of the devil... and he will come.'_

There sat Akihou, some distance away from her. Being the detective she was, Naoto immediately noticed that the orange haired boy had picked a perfect position. He was sitting behind a tree that put him directly out of view of any of the schools many windows. You had to go quite a ways out before you could see him.

He was relaxing in the crook of the roots of an old tree, a manila folder resting on his legs.

Naoto quickly marched over toward him. "You owe me a thank you."

"Thanks..." Akihou never even looked up from the papers he was reading. This, of course, only made the Detective Prince even more irritated at him. "So, remind me -why- I have to thank you again?"

The dark haired girl resisted the sudden, irrational, urge to reach out and rap her knuckles against his head. "It was -your- turn on trash duty!"

"Was it?" He looked up and gave the detective a half-lidded smirk. Naoto would have called it sardonic, though. After a moment, the orange haired boy sighed softly. "Well then... honestly... thanks."

Had Naoto's ears actually fooled her? Even though he turned back to his papers, that 'thanks' had sounded almost genuine. The detective shook her head softly. "I never thought I'd see you play the role of the role-model senpai, though." She smirked lightly as he twitched.

Oh yes... she knew exactly which buttons to push... to get her revenge.

"You were almost as cool back there as Reiko-senpai was when he was still here."

"Don't...put me on the same level as that annoying guy." Akihou sighed softly and tossed a half-hearted glare at her. He promptly returned to the stack of stapled papers he had been reading.

Now Naoto was curious...

He seemed to be very into whatever it was he was reading. And her time as a detective told her, only certain kinds of stapled papers were ever stored in manila folders. Usually documents of varying importance.

"So..." She slowly sat down near him. "What has you so riveted?"

The boy-magus glanced over his papers, toward her, and shrugged softly. "I received these from a... contact... during that last attack. They're reports on previous Persona cases that the Clock-Tower was keeping." His brown eyes stared at the detective near him, and he noticed two things.

The first being that she'd left her hat at home, again. It seems she'd been wearing it less and less these days. The second was that she was looking at him oddly... like she was shocked or something.

"You didn't... by chance... think I was skipping class to go partying on the town or something... did you?" A flat out glare was speared toward her.

"Um...Actually, I was just wondering -why- you were skipping class." She looked at him with a small measure of sheepish-ness on her face. "You don't seem like the type."

"I usually find I can spend my time better by training or researching." He flipped a page and folded it back. "I've already learned everything you guys are getting taught anyway."

"Y-you have?" Naoto blinked, canting her head to the side. Sure, she knew a lot of what the teacher had taught. She was the studious type after all. But there were equal amounts of things she didn't know being taught as well.

Akihou sighed softly. "Let me guess...You thought I only learned fireballs and love potions at the Magi's Academy? Right?"

Naoto had the good grace to blush on that one. Though she could hardly picture Akihou standing over some blackened iron cauldron, brewing a love potion.

Akihou merely sighed at the look on her face, though Naoto thought she could see a little amusement in there... beyond all the thorns. "The Academy has an intensive program. It teaches magic and alchemy right along-side math and history and the like."

Naoto sat back slightly. In other words, Akihou had already completed at least high school level learning... along side magic -and- music. She was beginning to see exactly why the cynical orange-haired boy had few social graces.

His time had been kept occupied by studies and the pressures exerted on him by his family.

"Hey Aki-..."

"I'm sorry."

-That- derailed Naoto worse than any criminal. The dark haired girl turned to look at the boy acrossed from her. He was staring at the paper, even though he had a pensive look on his face. "What?"

"I'm... sorry." He turned away slightly, under the pressure of her gaze. "Back during that fight... you said you 'couldn't quite hear that' and that you 'wanted to hear it again when it was all over.'"

Naoto had been completely thrown off track... but she did indeed remember saying something along those lines, back during their fight with that Kuei named Crow. She'd honestly only been hassling him a little.

She certainly never expected him to take it seriously.

Maybe... just maybe... Rise had been right. Underneath all those thorns that Akihou was 'wrapped' in...there -was- a nice guy. Naoto took a deep breath and smiled lightly.

"Apology... accepted."

That, of course, was followed by an extremely awkward silence held between the two youths.

Akihou cleared his throat and shut the manila folder, after stuffing the papers back into it. "You were going to say something?"

"Y-yeah..." The detective breathed a sigh of relief. This sometimes irritating orange haired magus seemed to have a knack for throwing her cool facade off. "A few days ago in class... When Gezi-san was being introduced...."

His face immediately hardened, so fast that Naoto actually paused.

"You were glaring just like you are now..." She stared at him intently. "Do you know him... or something?"

"Pigeon. Crow. Vulture. Shrike." He shook his head. "Putting aside the obvious fact that all our enemies have taken the names of birds..."

There -was- that, Naoto admitted. But just because someone's nickname was a birds name didn't immediately make him a vengeful Chinese ghost... did it?

"I just do -not- trust him." Brushing himself off, the orange haired boy stood. "And you shouldn't either, Naoto."

That was the first time he'd called her by her first name. Perhaps that was why his words had clearly rung inside her mind. "But -why- don't you trust him? I mean... he's just a transfer student... right?"

Akihou had started walking off, but paused as Naoto had asked him that last question. He simply muttered something that the female detective couldn't make out before continuing off.

What in the world... had the magus so on edge?

-o-o-o-o-o-

He dodged to the right.

He weaved skillfully to the left.

His opponent growled in frustration, "S-Stand still! Damn you!" His opponents sword rose and up and came crashing down... But hit nothing except air. He looked up just in time to see the white tip of a shinai strike him perfectly between the eyes.

Yosuke winced, watching Reiko's opponent snap backwards and tumble to the ground, groaning in pain.

Reiko lifted the bamboo sword and settled it over his shoulder, tapping it against said shoulder lightly. "Man... you guys are hardly even a warm up..." The ashen haired genius stood over the bodies of no less than fourteen groaning and whimpering kendo practioners.

The army of the Monkey King had been routed... all because of one single Gray Fox.

And said Fox.... was looking over his handy work with his trademarked smirk. After a moment, he shifted his bamboo sword off his shoulder and pointed it directly at the last remaining member of the Monkey-King's Army.

The Monkey-King... himself.

"You're the only one left... captain."

And you could, quite easily, see how angry the captain was.

"Well... I'd heard there was a commotion..." A new voice broke the serene silence, give or take the groaning of several young men, of the forest.

Reiko's gaze shifted slightly, just enough to see the voices owner from the corner of his eyes.

The captain, however, launched himself forward at that very instant, his wooden sword flashing out. Reiko's attention had been forced back to the fight as he parried an incoming blow. _'Well... at least he earned his seat as the 'king.' He's much better than the rest of them.'_ Reiko ducked under a horizontal slash and lashed out with his own weapon, which the captain managed to block.

Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke, however, had their eyes on the voice that had spoken just before the battle had begun.

He was a few years older than Reiko, by Chie's estimate. Though... not more than two or three years at most. He was... rather handsome, though not in any exotic way. If anything, some might call him rather plain. Short-cropped black hair and eyes hidden by round, black, Lennon-styled shades, the man who had interrupted them had a white and blue wind breaker tied around his neck using the sleeves. He also wore similarly colored jogging pants.

"Geh..." One of the kendo students, still cradling his head, glanced up at the voice as well. He was the one that had tried to ambush Reiko, if Yosuke remembered correctly. "S-Sen...sei..."

"It looks like you all have been rowdy... Goro-kun." The shades wearing man smiled softly, even though his words had sounded like a scolding. Well, Yukiko decided, a very laid back kind of scolding.

Chie blinked. "You're their sensei?" At his simple nod, Chie settled for staring. "B-but... You aren't that much older than us."

The man chuckled easily, crossing his arms at the small of his back. "My fathers idea, I'm afraid. But... well... it is -his- dojo." He turned toward Yukiko and bowed slightly. "My name is Shusuke. Homura Shusuke. I have to beg your forgiveness Ms. Manager. My students seem to have caused a scene."

"Sensei! We can explain!" It was that same student, Goro. "That gray-guy said if we beat him, we could stay here for free."

"That sounds like him..." Shusuke smiled pleasantly. "Though I'm sure he didn't say that until -after- you all started causing a problem." Goro admittedly looked a little shame faced. "I'm afraid it doesn't matter either way."

"Wha- What do you mean, sensei? No one can beat the captain!"

"You don't get it at all, do you, Goro-kun?" Shusuke merely chuckled softly. He raised a hand to point toward the fight still going on between Reiko and the captain. "Look at that mans feet."

"His... feet?" Yosuke canted his head in confusion. He, Chie, Yukiko, and the student named Goro all looked where the sensei had directed.

Despite the fact that the duel between Reiko and the captain had gone on for several strikes already...it still seemed to continue. However, the grass at Reiko's feet was matted down in a sharp circle.

"W-wait..." Chie rubbed her eyes. "He hasn't moved from that spot at all!"

"Correct." Shusuke spoke just like he looked... simple. "I'm afraid, Goro-kun, that even if there were fifty of you, you'd never beat Ieyaru Reiko."

Yukiko's ear twitched. She was sure no one had said Reiko's full name. But the sensei still spoke of Reiko almost as if... "Do... you know Reiko, somehow? Homura-san?"

At that, the shades-wearing man smiled softly. "There is no way I couldn't know him." He paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "Though, Goro-kun... You might know him better as 'The Arrogant Rookie.'

"Arrogant... Rookie?" Now Chie was thoroughly confused. That feeling only doubled when all the blood seemed to drain from Goro's face. "Sensei... You don't mean..."

"I do..." Shusuke continued to smile, even as he observed the continuing duel. As he'd suspected, Reiko had yet to leave that little circle of grass. It seemed the captain had already noticed as well. Their states were totally different though. The captain was sweating and breathing heavily, and Reiko wasn't even breathing hard yet.

"What's this about a rookie?" Yosuke turned toward Shusuke, even as he kept one eye on the fight.

Shusuke watched his student, Goro stumble toward a near-by duffle bag. "A few years back, Reiko was quite famous, among kendo circles. In particular he was famous for the last fight he ever participated in. A championship duel."

"Really?" Yukiko was slightly surprised. She'd thought she knew most of what there was to know about Reiko. But then... she supposed... it was impossible to know everything.

"He didn't tell you?" The sensei merely smiled. "That's unexpectedly humble of him."

Goro returned with a magazine, turned to a certain page. Shusuke took it and handed it to Yukiko. "The ten best fights in the last ten years?" Apparently it was an article in a martial arts magazine.

"Correct." Shusuke returned to his statuesque pose, watching the duel. "Do you see the one that says... 'The King and the Arrogant Rookie?'"

Chie peered over her best friends shoulder. Sitting at number one on the articles list of best fights was indeed the title 'The King and the Arrogant Rookie' with an article under it. There beside the article was a picture... "Hey! That's Reiko!"

"Yeah..." Yosuke nodded. "But he looks a little different, doesn't he?" The gray haired boy in the photo had a wild... 'untamed' look in his eyes. He was holding his bamboo sword forward, as if he were pointing at someone.

"When Reiko was in his first year of high school, he took his team all the way to the championship. This was a team that, heretofore, hadn't been past the preliminaries in over a decade." Homura Shusuke chuckled softly. "A... dark horse if you will."

The dark haired Kendo-sensei continued. "At that championship... the opposing team was favored to win, hands down. They were going for a Consec."

"A what?" Yosuke paused.

"A Consec." Chie smirked. "It's when a school team wins all three years in a row. Freshman through Senior"

"Correct again." Shusuke continued, ever laid back. "This would have been their third victory, were it not for a dark-horse kendo team with a cocky freshmen. An 'Arrogant Rookie' if you will. He made history in a spectacular fight against the 'King,' a senior who hadn't lost a single match from his freshman year till he faced Reiko as a senior."

"W-wait... Sensei..." Goro had apparently piped up. "Wasn't that when you won the championship?"

"Yes it was." The black-haired sensei nodded. "Though more people remember Reiko, than they remember me. After all, it was his little quote that became the fights catchphrase."

"Catchphrase?" Chie seemed eagerly interested. Yosuke couldn't help but sigh. Martial Arts mania had taken hold of the female brunette.

Shusuke nodded again. "It's shown right under that photo." Those words drew Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko's eyes toward that very spot. "He said, 'You'll make a good stepping-stone.' right to the face of the undefeated 'King.'"

"Are you telling stories again, Captain?" Reiko smirked, parrying another blow of the fight he was currently engaged in. However, his words were aimed not at the captain in front of him. "I'd have thought you would have dropped that habit by now.

Shusuke merely chuckled. "You certainly seemed to enjoy them back then, Reiko."

Reiko flinched. "You -know- everybody just listen to 'em to be nice... right?"

"I'm hurt...you think your senpai is boring?"

"No Comment." Reiko smirked. "Though I wish you didn't bring up that damn nickname."

"Tch! You? The Arrogant Rookie?" It seemed Reiko's opponent was less than happy to learn of the gray haired genius' previous fame. "I don't care if you're Miyamoto Musashi! I'll kick your ass!"

"Now whose being arrogant?" Reiko weaved to the left slightly, solidly blocking an attack.

"Well now, Reiko." Shusuke smirked ever so lightly. "I thought you loved the spotlight."

"I do." The gray colored boy ducked under another horizontal slash. "But -you- aren't the one permanently stuck being called a rookie...now are you?"

Yukiko couldn't help a chuckle. Reiko had no problem being called arrogant. No. It appeared his problem with his 'nickname' was that he'd forever be called a rookie. Typical.

"Wow..." Chie was looking at the man beside her, wearing those dark shades. "Reiko-kun's senpai, huh?"

Homura Shusuke merely smiled at that. "You said the picture in the magazine was different from the Reiko you knew, right?" The three of them nodded. "Well, to my eyes, it's -this- Reiko in front of me that's different."

It was Yukiko's turn to be confused now. "What do you mean?"

"I knew Reiko in middle-school. By reputation mostly." With a neutral look on his features, Shusuke pushed his dark shades up his nose. "However, the freshmen I came to know in my senior year in high school was a bit different from what I'd heard. He wasn't the 'storm' he'd been rumored to be at all."

Yukiko nodded to herself. That must have been when Reiko's teacher, Amane had been hospitalized.

"Rather... he seemed much more like a... storm sealed inside a bottle." He shifted slightly. "It's like there was always something behind those sharp eyes of his... Something he didn't dare let out."

"What's that mean?" Yosuke canted his head to the side. This laid back sensei seemed to like talking in riddles.

Yukiko, however, knew immediately what he meant. _'Reiko's 'shadow' self.'_

"Hmm... How to explain it?" Shusuke brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Let's put it this way. If Reiko were an animal... what animal would that be?"

"A wolf." Yukiko responded so quickly that Yosuke couldn't help his chagrined smirk.

"Need ta think about that a little, Yukiko-san?"

"Not at all."

Chie smirked. "My first guess would have been a fox... but a wolf works too."

"A wolf. Yes, that would have been my first choice as well." Shusuke smiled, never taking his shaded eyes off Reiko's fight. It looked to be winding down. Reiko was toying with his opponent. It was obvious that the gray haired genius could end the fight whenever he wished.

However, it seemed Reiko wanted to teach a lesson to his opponent, and instead was letting the captain wear himself out against an opponent he could not beat.

"Back when he was a freshman, he was something like a caged wolf." That thought brought a smile to the sensei's face again. "And only when he stepped out onto the stage for his duels in Kendo, did he ever let that wolf... out. He beat down his opponents with little mercy. And his attitude reflected that. That's why he became known as an -arrogant- rookie."

"I see..." Yukiko's thoughts were inward. Yes, Shusukes explanations made sense. Reiko still had a little of that when he'd first come to Inaba. She'd only seen flashes of it, here and there, but that 'wolf' that Shusuke spoke of, was indeed there.

The scene that stood out most in her mind was when they were about to condemn Namatame. Reiko had lost his cool trying to keep them calm... trying to keep his friends from doing something rash.

And for a split instant, a very wild look had flashed through his eyes. A look that, now that she thought about it, looked a lot like the Reiko she saw in the photograph.

"What I see in the Reiko before my eyes, however, Well... I can only put it like this..." Shusuke's words drew Yukiko from her thoughts. " The 'wolf' inside Reiko is sleeping. That's to be expected though. He's grown, matured, and... calmed down." A small smirk found its way to his lips.

"Put that way..." Chie crossed her arms over he chest. "Yeah, I think I get what you're talking about."

There came a thunderous crack, and a wooden Bokkuto flew through the air, only to clatter on the ground.

Reiko's opponent, the team captain was down on one knee, holding his left wrist with his right hand and cringing. The shinai that the smirking genius had been wielding was held right at the captains throat.

The winner had been decided.

"However," Shusuke spoke up as he watched the end of the match. "That wolf is very much a part of -who- Reiko is, I think. For better or worse, it carried with it an air of power and respect." He took a few steps forward and turned to look at the two brunettes and the single black haired girl who stared back at him intently. "And I can say this with absolute certainty..."

He turned to look back at Reiko, who was talking pleasantly to a very annoyed kendo captain. "Reiko has grown, even as the wolf inside him rests and recovers. Whoever it is.... that's standing in Reiko's way when that wolf decided to wake up again..." He shrugged lightly. "Well... I very much pity them... if those two 'Reiko's' were to work as one..."

"I don't think there would be anyone who could stand in his way."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto sighed, clean up duty had taken longer than she had expected. Thankfully Rise had waited for her. Kanji had said he had a few things to take care of at home, and had gone on ahead. The detective dragged her shoes from the locker in front of her, and set them on the floor.

No sooner had she done so, than she felt a feather light tapping on her shoulder. "You look tired, Naoto."

"Thanks for the cheer... Rise." Naoto merely shook her head ruefully, setting her school slippers back into the locker.

"Hmmm." Rise couldn't help a small, teasing smirk. "That dry sarcasm sounds a lot like Akihou."

Once again, Naoto cut off the feeling of embarrassment before it reached her cheeks. "Don't put me on his level, please?" That got a laugh out of the auburn haired idol.

There came a sudden hum of mixed chatter coming down the stairway. The two girls spotted the source... or rather sources. A mob of girls from various years.

And at their center...

The boy with the platinum-golden hair and crystal blue eyes. He had his hands tucked into his pockets, his briefcase held under one arm as he walked, talking to one girl or another. He, apparently made eye contact with Rise for, as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he made a bee-line for her. His fan club was in hot pursuit.

"We finally get a chance to meet, Kujikawa-san." Gezi Bai smiled quaintly as he approached her.

For some odd reason, Naoto didn't mind being ignored by the pale boy.

"Um... Do we know each other?" Rise looked somewhat confused by the attention however.

Bai simply smiled brightly. "I've been a fan of yours for a while now. I even bought your latest single... It's a good song!"

The dirty looks she could feel coming from the crowd behind the boy was enough to kill lesser folk. Rise was used to such attention however. Compared to paparazzi asking inane questions about your personal life, a few high school girl rivalries was a piece of cake. Not that the auburn haired idol wanted to make any such rivalries...

She could smell a playboy a mile away. "It's flattering of you to say so."

Gezi Bai chuckled. "No need to be so guarded, you know. I'm told I'm rather harmless."

Rise flinched at that comment. _'Depends on if you consider chastity harm-able.'_ She kept her wry smile off her features. "Gezi-san...I'm just..."

"Non... Non!" He wagged his finger at her chuckling softly. "Dove l'amour... Dove."

"La...moor?" Rise blinked.

"It's French... for 'love.'" Naoto twitched in a deadpanned gaze. A Chinese guy, speaking French just seemed somehow.... odd.

Rise sighed softly. "Sorry... um... Dove. But you really aren't my type."

Naoto withheld a smirk. Leave it to an idol to cast down the playboy that seemed to enthrall the whole school.

"Oh? And you know this how?" He seemed entire unphased by the rejection.

A mark of how many times he did this sort of thing, Naoto was sure.

"After all... I've only been here a few days."

"Let's just say...that you've got the wrong kind of charm for me..." Rise smirked a little bit. It had been a while since she'd turned away an over zealous admirer. The last time had been before she'd ever even met her senpai.

"You wound me." Dove seemed to be enjoying the little game, actually. "Then, might I ask, what type you go for?"

Rise kept her deadpanned amusement up for the moment. She brought a hand to her cheek and pretended to think about it for the moment. "Hmm... I'd have to say the hero-type."

"And you think I can't be a hero-type?" Dove smiled casually.

"You seem more like the villain-type to me..." Naoto let that one slip, even after trying to stop it. Rise couldn't help but chuckle even as the dirty looks transferred from her to Naoto.

"Ahh... well." Even then, Dove hardly seemed shaken. "You can't blame a guy for trying... now can you?" He chuckled softly. "I suppose I'll be seeing you all tomorrow then?"

Rise decided to entertain him... just a little. "Maybe."

"Better than a no!" Another bright smile. Before he turned and began to walk outside. His stalking fan club followed suit...

Only to be stopped quickly. Dove stopped rather suddenly,standing just before the school gate, his crystal colored eyes looked to his left. "You know... I'm used to being stared at by girls...but... having a guy staring at me feels just plain odd."

"A guy?" Rise blinked as she and Naoto stepped outside. Standing against the outer wall of the school was none other than Akihou. His arms were crossed and he was literally glaring daggers straight at Dove.

"Hmph!" Apparently two of the sheep that followed Dove around had broken from the herd. Two third year girls approached Akihou. "Don't even bother with this one, Dove-sama. He's just jealous of people who are actually popular."

Rise flinched... Did they honestly believe that? More over... Akihou wasn't even acknowledging their existence. His brown eyes were still focused directly on the smirking Dove.

"Hey! Stop staring at Dove-sama like that!" The other of the two 'sheep' that had approached Akihou stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of his jacket.

Naoto had no pity for those with no sense of self-preservation.

Akihou's brown eyes shifted from Dove, to the girl in front of him... And she jumped back like she'd been burned. If nothing else, Rise thought with a chuckle, Akihou had perfected the 'I'm pissed' look. The orange-haired boy quietly returned his gaze to Dove as he pushed off the wall and passed the two girls who had spoken to him.

The two boys came almost shoulder to shoulder, though Akihou faced out the gate while Dove continued to look toward the school building. Even though they were facing opposite directions... the air around them seemed... charged.

"Sie... riechen wie blut..." Akihou spoke, finally. But it was German that escaped his lips.

Dove, however, was -still- entirely unphased. "Ist das so?" Almost everyone seemed surprised to see Dove speaking German as well. The pale boy merely chuckled and shrugged in a showy manner. "Nun wolfe kennen ihre eigenen." His smirk turned vicious for a moment as he turned a glare of his own on Akihou. "Oder... vielleicht sind sie gerade ein Hund,der am mond heult."

Akihou's eyes widened slightly, though they quickly narrowed in what Naoto could only call a cross between suspicion and anger.

With a flourish, Dove spun on heel, and smiled as he walked down the path leading away from the school, his flock of sheep not far behind him. Akihou's brown gaze didn't leave Dove's back until the pale boy was out of sight.

"Akihou?" Rise scampered up beside him. "What was that all about? What about the bet? That didn't sound overly nice."

"I'm allowed to dislike someone, Rise." The idol blinked. The fact that he'd used her first name hadn't passed unbeknownst to her. "It's like I told Naoto. I do -not- trust him..." The orange haired boy began to walk off, out of the school. "And you shouldn't either."

For some reason, Naoto couldn't get Akihou's German sentence out of her head. Maybe it was the way he'd said it... but it somehow sounded... important. Being the detective that she was, she wouldn't go against her instincts.

She pulled out a pen and pad of paper and quickly jotted down what she thought he'd said. Maybe she could ask Reiko-senpai for a translation. However, as she wrote down that small sentence... the last word began to bother her some...

She hoped that 'blut' didn't mean what she thought it meant.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N:Hello again everyone!

So! Reiko gets to play the main character for a little bit, while we get to meet his senpai and find out a bit about the last uncovered section of his life. Meanwhile we get to learn a bit more about Akihou while he serves up some more intrigue.

If you REALLY wanna know what Akihou said... learn German or find a translator ^_^

Till Next Time R&R as ya like!

--KW


	37. Intermission 8: Myriad Truths

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 8: Myriad Truths

He forced breath into his burning lungs, forced his aching muscles to grip his sword, forced himself to keep his gaze steady.

How long had it been? He'd lost track some time ago. This fight... it felt like they'd been fighting for days... weeks even. Reiko knew that the flow of time was skewed inside this world, but still...it couldn't have been -that- long... could it?

They'd come to settle things...to write the ending to their long story. And here... they stood on the cusp of that.

The great creator goddess, Izanami. The fallen and damned, Izanami. The one whose hand had started all of it. Bit by agonizing bit, they'd fought her. Slowly they'd begun to peel away the bindings of this strange being.

And yet... every time they pressed her, she merely pressed back. First, her body bound and blinded as it was, hidden within the folds of her beautiful silk robe. Her yards long silk black hair flowed out behind her in waves.

But that terrifyingly beautiful and poetic image didn't last. The veil had been pulled away. And what it revealed was an all-together more terrible thing. A skeletal figure so large, it dwarfed even Ameno-Sagiri. Izanami's bound form was lifted high into the air, a veritable crown of dark glory set on a figure that embodied death itself.

Several sets of clawed skeletal arms lashed out at them, again and again.

But still.... they fought back. Reiko and his friends would not yield... not now. Not when they'd come so far and done so much.

And the final coverings were torn away.

The bindings had been released.

The beautiful and terrifying cover was torn asunder and revealed the truth.

Izanami was a god who had... died once already. She had eaten of the underworld's fruit.

Her crimson emaciated body was like a thing of nightmares. A corpse given motion. Hollowed eyes pierced them almost as much as those skeletal claws that still lashed out at them. And yet, still, her long black hair flowed out behind her.

But it's beauty was lost amidst the horror of her true form.

This was the truth of what they faced.

And they were pushed to the brink of their existence. Izanami's power was entirely overwhelming. How do you kill what is already dead? How does a mortal defy a god? Try as they might, willpower alone would not win them the fight.

Izanami was... stronger than them. Noticeably stronger.

Her massive form hovered in front of them, haloed in the colors of unholy glory.

And that... was when her frigid voice resounded.

"Goodbye. Accept the reality of your death."

She reared up, drawing in the fullness of her awe-striking form, and the world...changed.

The already hazy world around them grew blurry and undefined. Everything within sight took on a sheen of bloody red. The air itself seemed choked with the smell of blood.

The darkness at their own feet shimmered and rippled.

"Wha-.... what the hell?!" Kanji cried out as clawed hands rose from the darkness beneath them and grabbed onto him as if he were their saving grace.

"No! Kanji!" Teddie dove for him, but his hands fell short. The same hands reached up and grasped him.

Izanami was silent, content merely to watch events unfold as the black fog surrounded her foes.

Kanji fell to a knee. He could feel his life-energy leaving him. And then... suddenly... he was enveloped by darkness.

Teddie stared... horrified as Kanji vanished. He struggled against the shadowy hands that clawed at him.

Reiko stared in horror. Those claws that seemed to want to drag his friends down to hell itself... had gripped each and every one of them.

"Sen...pai...." Naoto struggled to even breath as she fought the claws of darkness.

One by one...his friends vanished into the darkness. First Kanji... and then Teddie. Naoto slid into a pool of darkness and then Yosuke. Chie and Rise both struggled valiantly but, in the end, they too plunged into the dark.

So shocked was he that the genius failed to notice the darkness beneath him shimmering.

However, another pair of eyes did not miss it.

"No... not you!" Yukiko dashed forward, throwing her weight into Reiko and knocking him aside.

Reiko's very soul went cold as he watched Yukiko struggle against her shadowy bindings. Her eyes and his were locked on one another for a single moment and Reiko realized... she was smiling. "Not.... You."

And then... she was dragged under.

Yukiko vanished amid the dark.

"No..." There was no energy in his voice as Reiko stood, staring at the area Yukiko had just stood.

"It is... unfortunate that our battle must end this way..."

Reiko's pale face shifted slightly, to look upon Izanami in all her unholy glory.

She swept a corpse-like hand forward and... like his friends before him... Reiko was dragged down into the unending darkness...

-o-o-o-o-o-

The first thing he noticed was the howling wind.

He felt like... somehow... that was all there was.

Just... the howling wind and his own fading consciousness.

Everything... was becoming nothing.

_'Is... this.... really where it ends?'_

There was a pang of regret with that.

_'Is this... really as far as I... we... can go?'_

The wind howled, and darkness took his sight. The wind howled, and the darkness took his touch. And suddenly... the wind howled no longer, for it had taken even his hearing.

"What's the matter? Isn't it... too early to give up, Reiko?"

_'Un...cle?'_ He didn't know -how- he knew... just that he knew. He could not feel, he could not hear, he could not see, and yet... he knew. He could feel the presence of Dojima standing beside him.

"You taught me what family really is. I mean... I had my hands full with Nanako and then -you- came rolling along. Heh..." Reiko could feel his uncles typical wry smirk. "I was honestly at a loss. But then, I can get back up as many times as I need to... if you two are with me. I guess...a father can be pretty stupid like that, huh?"

The presence faded. The silent, hazy, darkness was all that remained. Dojima's presence may have faded but it was soon replaced by another.

"Don't go!" It was Yosuke's voice. "Everything changed when I met you. My whole world did..." Reiko somehow knew his friend had a wry expression on his face. "...I did." The brown haired, head-phones wearing boy was silent for a moment. "You're so stubborn. You can't let it end this way, right?"

Again the presence faded and again it was replaced.  
"You... can't just leave me behind." Chie this time. "I'm honestly... such a two faced coward... But you understood me. You accepted me for who I was. I can become strong... because of that."

There was another long moment of silence, which gave the gray haired boy some time to think. He'd never really... affected... people before he'd come to Inaba. Not in any meaningful way anways.

"Don't you dare close your eyes... not yet." Yukiko's voice. There was a slightly pause where Reiko could hear his dark haired girlfriend take a deep breath. "Which is more deserving of being free? The one that wishs and does nothing or the one that tries and tries until he gets it?"

He recognized those words. They were, for the most part, the very same ones -he- had told her. Honestly though... he was starting to get a little annoyed. He was so tired, but he couldn't just ignore them.

"I'll give you all the strength I can, Reiko. You're my... -our- last hope. So please! Get back up!"

"Senpai..." Even Rise now. "Thanks. For everything. You've helped me out so much..." The idol was valiantly holding back her tears. "When I was down... when I was sad and didn't know -what- to do...it was -you- who helped me. So now... let me help you! That's why... You gotta stand back up!"

"What are you doing there, boy?" Another voice he recognized. Hisano-san. The elderly woman he'd met on occasion down by the river. He could somehow feel her... amusement. "You're far too young to die here. You, who gave these old bones a new meaning to life, should live for many years to come. You can't die before I do!"

Had he... really done that? All he felt he had done, really, was spend some time with her, and talk to her. But to say that he gave her a new meaning to life? It sounded so... grandiose. And perhaps... perhaps it was.

"Senpai... If you stay down I won't ever forgive you." Naoto? And she sounded so... emotional for a change.

His friends kept wanting him to stand up.... but could he? Was he really able to continue fighting? After all... a god was impossible to defeat... right?

"For a long time... I felt trapped between what I love and what I was. But you told me to be proud of who I am. That I could be a... a woman -and- a detective. I admired that. You looked the problem in the face, and... ran right over it. Someone like you doesn't leave things half done!"

_'I'm... not that strong, Naoto.'_ And yet... Reiko hung on. His consciousness refused to submit to oblivion.

"C'mon senpai. You ain't tha type ta just sit down and wait fer the end..." Kanji as well? "Hell...you accepted me... even when I really couldn't accept myself. You told me... what the world thinks o' a guy like me... don't matter. It's what I think o' me that matters. If you can laugh at the entire world... then this should be nuthin'!"

There was truth to that he supposed. A genius, for all his abilities, got used to being doubted. He got used to people thinking things impossible...

Impossible?

That's right... he hated that word.

"Why haven't you stood back up yet?"

_'Minami-san?'_ Reiko remembered her. The housewife he'd met on occasion, while he'd been working at the daycare.

"Wasn't it you that showed me...that a persons fate... is only decided by themselves and no other?"

Had he said that? Well... it -did- sound like something he would say. However, that conversation had only been in passing, he was sure. And yet, she'd taken it to heart.

"What's the matter? You just gonna let it end like that?" Kou's voice... and he could feel Daisuke's presence as well.

"C'mon! Stand up. You aren't alone... just like me n' Kou aren't..."

_'Dai...suke...'_

The presence of the two sport aces faded...and, for a moment, Reiko finally thought silence upon him.

"You gotta be joking!" But just as his eyes were about to shut... Ai's voice chimed in. "If you disappear... how am -I- supposed to step forward?! I couldn't stick by someone who gave up half way like that. -You- aren't like that."

His unseeing eyes inched ever closer shut. He was... so tired. All he wanted to do... was....

"You idiot..." A fond voice, somewhat like a sisters. "I swear... you're so stubborn... You always try to take everything on your shoulders." Yumi, the girl he'd helped through a personal crisis. "Wasn't it you... who taught me that some things can only be done -because- you're not by yourself?"

That's... right. He -had- said something to that effect, hadn't he? Sometimes... you could only stand because you had others to lean on. But he was so damnably tired. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sometimes, you just have to man up, no matter how hard it is..." A younger voice this time. "Isn't that what you told me, Reiko-san?" Shu, the boy he'd tutored for a while. "But... you were right. I'm not alone. And you aren't either!"

Somehow, he felt amused at himself. How did -he- ever let himself get into a position where a brat like Shu could talk down to him. He wanted to laugh.

And then... he felt it. A cold, wet nose nudging his cheek.

Even the fox, it seemed, wouldn't let Reiko go without a fight. It yelped at him... as if demanding him to stand back up. It was then... he realized... his sense of touch had returned to him.

Even his eyes, once covered by darkness, were beginning to refocus the world.

"Sensei..."

_'Teddie?'_ The once-upon-a-time shadow always called him with such reverence... but he hardly felt worthy of it.

"Don't you worry... I'll protect you." He could feel the affection radiating warmth. "You're important to me. You gave me a reason to exist. I'm... not alone anymore, Sensei, and neither are you!"

Right...there were too many important things.... important people...

He couldn't just be selfish and let them all go. He would never be tired enough to just let them slip out of his hands without a fight.

"Onii-chan..." That small and innocent voice. Nanako! "Are you...going to leave me behind? I-I'll be good, I promise! So... please... don't go!"

That's right...

He couldn't just abandon them.

He couldn't leave things half done.

For a single moment, he could have sworn he'd felt Margarets form standing beside him, smiling mysteriously like she always did. Then... her presence was gone.

And then... the world came into focus. Warmth flooded his body.

He could feel them. The emotions of his friends and family. Of the people he held dear to heart and who held him dear to theirs. It was like a fire burning inside him, a beacon of light in the darkest of nights.

His wavering consciousness came back to him, supported by the hearts and thoughts of many.

It seemed, once more, he would have to prove the impossible...

...possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And so.... it ends." Izanami looked down at the swirling shadows that had engulfed those with the gall to oppose her. She was about to turn away, and return to her regular form when a single flash caught her gaze.

The shadows swirled and parted, revealing the prone form of her gray haired adversary.

On the red tile floor...his hand flexed into a balled fist.

And the eons old goddess was awe-struck.

Reiko.... rose to his feet. Slowly, but surely...he got back up. And, as he did so, his body became enveloped in azure fire. The intense blue flames ate away at the shadows and banished them .

And something... changed. The air itself changed. The -world- itself changed. Or perhaps... the change was merely within Reiko himself.

"How... can this be?" Her booming voice echoed her disbelief. She swiped a hand forward, and the shadows under Reiko shimmered again. Those very same claws of darkness stretched up to drag Reiko down into the darkness....but they could not hold him.

Their grips merely slipped off him every time.

"Impossible! Can the will of so few... surpass the will of all mankind?!"

Was it just Reiko? Or did he hear a note of... fear... in the goddess' voice?

She reared up and swept both corpse-like hands forward.

And divine fury embodied in the form of lightning crashed down around him. The flames around him dispersed and Reiko was knocked back a step. Despite the pain, however, he did -not- fall. Again the lightning fell and again he was pushed back.... but he -did- -not- fall.

"This... cannot be!" There was definitely fear in her voice now. No doubt about it. "How can your powers rival -mine-?!"

Again and again she rained down divine lightning on him. But no matter how much fury she poured down on him... he did not fall. "Why?! Why don't you understand?! It's impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands."

Reiko smirked wryly. He was tired. He was sore. But he had to finished this. He had to. Izanami's words only made him want to defy her more. There was one thing he had to tell her. If there was -one- thing the genius believed in, it was this...

"Impossible..." Reiko spoke softly, though he knew the goddess could hear him. "...is just a word that losers use to feel good about themselves... when they give up!" He stuck his sword into the ground. He could feel the energy welling up inside of him. He gently took his glasses off before casting them aside without another thought.

He didn't need them. The fog... didn't blind him anymore. He rose a hand, as if reaching our for something. And there Izanami saw it, a Tarot card.

It twirled into existence and settled into Reiko's outstretched hand. And then...

...he crushed it.

The card shattered like glass. And Izanami beheld a... nostalgic figure.

The 'change' Izanami had felt before... had been the birth, or perhaps 'rebirth,' of Izanagi-no-Okami.

A pure white figure hovered in the air just behind Reiko. He held his pure white spear forward as Reiko mimicked the motion and thrust his hand forward.

"And this..."

Reiko's ashen gaze snapped directly to the hollowed eyes of Izanami herself...

"...is Myriad Truths!"


	38. Genius 30: The Calm Before

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 30: The Calm Before...

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

His gray eyes held a sharp stare at the image of the white hound displayed on the ethereal tarot card. _'Focus.'_ The card left his hands, but did not fall. It hovered in the air just in front of his hands. _'Concentrate.'_

"Come forth. Yatsufusa!"

The card cracked and shattered as if it had been made of glass. As was the usual pattern, first the colorful orbs appeared in a circle around him. Then, the rumble of heavy breathing. And suddenly he could sense the presence of the great beast behind him.

The large white hound nuzzled into his side affectionately. Reiko only smirked, softly patting its head. "Well... that's the easy part."

Now, the gray haired genius would try again. This was the only way he could work out the problem. Try again, and attempt to tease out the reasons.

Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.

Reiko held his hand out and the faint image of a card began to form in his hand. It twirled into existence, the image of a small blue-capped snow man visible on one side.

He gritted his teeth. He could already feel the pounding in his head. _'Focus...Concentrate...'_ The boy-genius cringed, but still maintained his composure. "C-come... forth! Jack Frost!"

The card cracked and, like its predecessor, shattered. And a 'feeling' raced down Reiko's back.

It was as if someone was pouring liquid magma into his veins. The initial shock alone was enough to cause him to stumble. His vision blurred for a moment, and it was almost as if reality distorted around him. _'No... that's wrong...'_ Reality wasn't distorting. It was just the shear pain coursing through his body that was screwing up his vision.

A vague form materialized in front of him, at about the height of his shin. The rounded body had no definition, no description, only the vague shape of something.

The pounding in his head ceased. Reiko clamped down on his jaw, knowing what was about to happen. Then, all at once, it felt like his mind had been stabbed by a hundred swords. The gray-eyed boy let out a cry and lost his footing, falling backwards.

The vague form that had come into being in front of him faded away. However, Reiko's fall had been broken as he found himself cushioned against the warm fur of the large hound with a red symbol on its head.

"Thank you..." Reiko gave a pained smile. "Yatsufusa."

All Reiko heard was the jingle of the two bells that the white hound wore around its neck, as it lowered itself to the ground. Reiko slid into a comfortable sitting position, leaning back against the hound. He gasped loudly as the pain receded and his vision went back to normal.

"Every time... it's the same." He quickly and mercilessly severed his irritation. Every time, he'd just barely be able to begin summoning a second persona and then... the pain would become unbearable. It just continued to build until it shattered his concentration and undid the summoning.

There came a soft growl from behind him that caused Reiko to chuckle. "I know...It's not like I haven't made -any- progress..." The first dozen or so times he'd tried it, he'd completely lost both the second persona and the first he'd already summoned.

"Maybe I'm just off my game today." He allowed himself a wry smirk from that. Maybe... it was the dream he'd had earlier. He'd taken a nap in this very same forest earlier, and dreamed a dream he hadn't had in a very long time.

Even on the rare occasion that they brought up some of the more... trying tribulations of their previous adventure, he and his friends almost never brought up the actual events of the final fight.

After all... Izanami had been inches from victory.

-They- had been inches from death. No... that was wrong too. There was no way to tell exactly how close they'd come to death when Izanami had unleashed those shadows on them. It was an odd thing, he realized. None of them remembered much of what happened after they'd been dragged into the shadows. They certainly didn't remember speaking to him.

He had to wonder if what he'd heard... what had helped him stand back up... had been a mere figment of his imagination.

He cast that thought aside. Perhaps they hadn't -actually- said it... but that didn't make it made up either. Reiko raised his had skyward from where he sat, shading his eyes from the sun filtering down into the forest.

Their hearts had been connected. United through a crossroads named Reiko. Such was the power of the heart. As cheesy as it sounded to say aloud, he honestly couldn't argue with results. He'd never have beaten Izanami without the people he'd come to call friends.

He hadn't had dreams of that fight with Izanami for a long time now. He was sure the memory would stay with him for the rest of his life... but he hadn't dreamt of it in a long time. Not since it was still fresh in his mind, anyway.

"What brought it up, I wonder." Reiko's hand rose to his face in his trademarked contemplation pose, complete with his pointer and middle fingers resting loosely on his forehead. His first thought was that it had to be his senpai.

His senpai had entertained his friends with stories from his freshmen year of high school. That had been a few days ago, but he'd spoken with Shusuke quite a bit, catching up on events. However, he couldn't shake the idea that such a thing was probably not the cause.

This sinking feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. It wasn't the first time he'd felt it either.

Back when his friends had tried to pass judgement on Namatame, it had been there.

Back when they were trying to ferret out the true killer, and he'd realized it was Adachi, it had been there.

All those times, -something- inside him refused to let go until he'd teased out the truth.

What bothered him the most, however, was the fact that this was the first time such a feeling had appeared without a target for it. There were no uncertainties...for there were no questions. They knew who and what their enemies were, if not their motivations.

So why couldn't he shake this... sinking... feeling in his gut that something wasn't right.

"Man..." It was like a single dark cloud on an otherwise cloudless day. It drew the entirety of his attention. "I really am off my game today."

Yatsufusa whined softly, the sound causing Reiko to brighten a little. "Yeah... you're right. Sitting here pondering won't accomplish anything." The gray haired genius turned his gaze toward the white hound.

Yatsufusa's head snapped up and peered directly into the forest, its ears twitching from side to side.

"I guess this gives a whole new meaning to 'talking to yourself,' doesn't it?"

Reiko chuckled at that. "Shouldn't you be in class, Akihou?"

"It's lunch time." Said mage shrugged nonchalantly, as if that answered everything.

The genius merely gave Akihou a deadpanned stare. The orange haired boy was idly leaning against a tree, his arms crossed. Reiko could just spot the manilla folder he had in his hands. "So... how long have you been there, anyway?"

"Long enough to know what you're trying to do." Akihou pushed off the tree he'd been leaning on and walked a few feet forward, just enough to toss the manilla folder he'd been holding onto Reiko's lap. After that, he simply turned and began to walk away.

"And this is?" Reiko blinked in confusion, as he picked up and opened the folder.

"Information on other 'Persona' cases that the Clock-Tower gathered." The boy-magus stopped for a moment, with his back toward Reiko. "I received it from an agent during the last attack. I've already learned everything I can from it and... well..." His voice trailed off.

Reiko canted his head to the side. It seemed like he wasn't the only one suffering from an off day. Well... he'd heard from Rise and Naoto that Akihou had been acting a little bit nicer. "Well what?"

Akihou idly scratched his cheek, suddenly glad his back was toward Reiko. "Well..." He paused for another moment, as if he were searching for the right words. "They never told me what to do with the information... So I think I'll leave it with you."

"Oh?" The older boy couldn't help the small smirk that found its way to his face. "And what's this information going to cost me?"

Akihou coughed, as if he were surprised to hear Reikos words. "N-nothing. I figured you could use it... that's all."

Reikos smirk softened slightly. "Ah... Vieler danke."

"Sie sind willkommen." Akihou paused a moment more, cleared his throat, and started off again.

Though, Reiko being Reiko, he couldn't resist getting in just a little more.

"You... really aren't too good at this, are you Akihou?" Even though the gray haired boy couldn't see it, he could have sworn Akihou's brow had twitched.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Akihou stalked off, his hands in his pockets. "-Anyone- but you."

Reiko's laughter filtered through the otherwise peaceful forest scenery. After a moment spent watching Akihou leave, Reiko turned to the manilla folder. He'd run into a wall simply doing what he had been doing.

Perhaps the answer he needed was in here.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It honestly was a day like any other. Simple and bright. And Chie couldn't be happier.

She'd actually gotten praise from Dojima, regarding her collection of information on a particular case they'd been working on.

It was something at least. She wasn't, after all, his partner. For that, she was particularly thankful. Ryotaro was known to be the penultimate work-a-holic. Apparently he'd run more than a few partners into the ground before and after Adachi.

She was just a junior detective, and Dojima -still- had her running ragged. But she'd somehow managed to squeeze a small bit of praise out of him.

Actually... as good as that was... that wasn't why she was happy.

Chie was only ever at her happiest in one scenario.

And that scenario was when a giant medium-rare slab of cow was on her plate.

Today was such a scenario, which was why she was happy. She thoroughly chewed a bit of the steak before looking acrossed the table at her best friend. "And when we were standing in line, Dojima-san's partner tripped!" She chuckled softly, cutting off another piece from the obscenely large T-bone. "I swear I thought I was looking at a domino set! Everyone falling forward, one after the other! It was hilarious."

"I see."

"Oh, right!" She swallowed the piece of meat before grabbing her drink. A quick swig before she set the glass back down. "I just got the new album by HTT! I really like their new single, 'Listen!' Though I think it's driving Yosuke nuts."

"I see."

Chie's eyebrow twitched. Yukiko was sitting acrossed from her, with a nearly untouched salad. As if her responses hadn't given it away, The dark-haired girl had a far-away look to her eyes. Chie took a steady breath and gave her friend a deadpanned stare. "Yukiko... I have something to confess..."

"I see."

"Well..." Now she had to try and keep a straight face. "I think I've got a problem."

"I see."

"The thing is... I think I've fallen in love with you..."

"I see... Wait! -What-?" Yukiko blinked and slapped her hands down on the table, staring wide-eyed at her best friend.

"I'm kidding..." Chie couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I just had to check if you were listening at all."

"Chie-chan..." Yukiko sent a darkened glare toward the brown-haired girl in front of her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You know..." Chie reigned in her amusement a little. "I gotta wonder. I don't think Reiko or Yosuke would mind."

"They would!" Yukiko was blushing overtly now. "-I- would!"

"I'm surprised." Chie tried, and failed, to restrain another bout of chuckling. "I would have thought being around Reiko-kun so much would have made you immune to teasing."

Yukiko sighed, her cheeks still tinged with red, as she settled back into her chair. "He... hasn't been doing that much these past few days."

"So what's wrong? You and Reiko have a fight?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No... it's nothing like that."

Chie settled her chin in her hands, "So spill... What's got you in La-La land?"

Well... how could it hurt? Yukiko thought to herself. She certainly wasn't coming up with any ideas of her own... so maybe Chie would be able to help. "Reiko's... well...How can I explain it?" She idly ran her fingers through her hair, drifting over her left shoulder as it was. "It feels like he's becoming distant."

"He's ignoring you?" Chie's eyes narrowed a little. Even if it was Reiko, she'd never forgive him for hurting Yukiko.

"No! Not like that!" Yukiko's black eyes were in a panic as she waved her hands. "Reiko would never do anything like that. It's just..."

Chie sighed. Some things just never changed. It was -always- tough for her to get her best friend to just spit it out. But she'd had a lot of practice at it. "It's just what?"

"It's like..." She sighed for a moment, as she continued to search for the right words. "He's spending almost every free moment training. Every free moment thinking about when the next attack might be."

Chie blinked, and sighed softly. _'That definitely sounds like Reiko.'_ Most people had a problem with thinking too little. Their genius of a leader had an all-together different problem. He often thought too -much-.

"I don't want him to become... consumed by this fight. And I'm worried that's exactly what's happening."

"I see." Chie crossed her arms and ran though a few ideas. There -was- one thing she knew would probably work. Though it might be a little hard on the introversive Yukiko. "Well then... why don't we switch?"

"Huh?" The look on The dark haired girl's face was priceless. Chie wished she'd had a camera with her. "S-switch? You mean you want to..."

"I guess I coulda worded that better." The martial artist chuckled. "What I mean is... why don't you try acting like me for a day?"

Yukiko put a hand on her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief. She certainly didn't want to participate in some kind of 'boyfriend-swap.' "What do you mean?"

Chie winked at her friend. "You're too selfless, Yukiko. Guys -should- have to deal with a little selfishness from their girlfriends. It's part of the deal." Thought, she chuckled privately, she supposed she overdid it with Yosuke. Well... he hadn't complained... at least not over much.

"You think I should be... selfish?"

"Why not?" Chie shrugged and chewed on another slice of her steak. "Reiko's problem is that he's too cerebral. He thinks too much." She paused and took bite of the potato sitting off to the side of her tray. "-Make- him take a break. Drag him around. Force him to have a little fun. Don't give him a -chance- to think."

Yukiko stared openly at her friend. And Chie knew why. She was processing the idea of being forthright and outgoing... in other words... being more like Chie. The detective in training could already see the blush tinting Yukiko's cheeks pink. "T-that's..."

"Look, Yukiko." Chie set down her utensils and smiled patiently at the girl who was practically her sister. "Reiko's not really the kinda guy who is easily prone to target fixation. But when he does lock on to something... watch out. He'll focus so hard on it... that he'll fly right into it."

Which, Yukiko realized, was essentially what Reiko was doing right now.

"You just gotta be demanding. Be a little selfish for a change. Like I said... drag him around and don't give him a -chance- to think." Chie smirked softly. "I think that's your best option."

Yukiko gulped softly. The idea certainly sounded like it would work... if she could work up the nerve.

The brown haired girl merely chuckled again, a sudden impish grin on her face. "Look, I'll help you out." She shifted her chair so that she was sitting beside Yukiko instead of in front of her. "We'll plan a date that'll guarantee that the two of you have a good time."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko groaned inwardly. -How- did it end up like this?

This was all Chie's fault...

The dark haired girl blushed slightly, tugging down on the black short skirt she was wearing. It was at least an inch shorter than any skirt she'd ever worn before. And She didn't even have any tights to help her cover up. All Chie had given her to cover her legs was the straps of her sandals... which made the dark haired girl blush even more.

Her best friend had been just a little -too- eager to help on this plan. It really said something when Yukiko's greatest victory so far, had been managing to avoid having her long black hair done up in twin ponytails.

Still... she'd lost a major battle. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and dragged it down for what felt like the umpteenth time today. Chie had let her borrow a backless maroon shirt that tied around her neck. In short, it bared most of her back and all of her arms.

_'Why does Chie even -have- something like this?'_

She honestly felt only a few steps short of a bikini. That, in and of itself, wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was going to be walking around the city like this. The shirt even bared a little of her belly.

She was -so- going to find some way to get back at Chie for this. At the very least, her long black hair, left unbound for today, covered her back.

As an easily recognizable motorcycle rounded the corner, a terrible thought struck her.

She was going to wear a short skirt, on a motorcycle.

Her already heated brain was about ready to sizzle and short out. The only thing that saved her, was the possibility of riding side-mount.

Apparently, the drastic change in her wardrobe hadn't gone unnoticed. _'As if it would...' _She whined inwardly. It was an outfit designed almost specifically to stand out.

Reiko flipped up the black visor of his helmet and blinked. "Um...Sorry. I think I've made a mistake...I'm supposed to meet someone here..."

She gave her sometimes irritating boyfriend a deadpanned glare. "Yes, it -is- me... Reiko-kun." She took one more breath, and reassured herself that this was for Reiko's sake. The gray haired genius still seemed a little awe struck as he handed her the extra helmet. _'Well...in for a penny, I guess.'_

With that she hopped up on the back of Reiko's beloved machine.

Honestly, Reiko could count on one hand the number of times he'd been completely dumbfounded. This was one of them.

He'd been busily studying the case-files he'd received from Akihou when he'd received a call that, at first, he'd thought was a prank.

But no... Yukiko had adamantly said 'We're going on a date, tomorrow.' When he'd tried to protest, he'd been thoroughly overrun. _'Almost like she expected it...'_ She'd given him a time, a place to meet, and by the looks of the duffle bag she had slung over one shoulder, had made even more preparations.

But the outfit was definitely the strangest part. Well... he couldn't argue with it. He -was- a guy after all. No matter how unlike Yukiko it was to wear something like that... It didn't stop the fact that her slim frame was quite attractive in it.

Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe it was -because- it was so unlike her that it was attractive.

Reiko smirked inside his helmet as he shook the thought off. "So where are we going?"

"Okina City." It was a quick response as she shifted herself on the back of the bike. She was definitely not used to riding side-mount, with both legs slung over one side.

"And then?" Reiko waited for her to get situated. She had come a long way in her fear of riding a motorcycle, Reiko noticed. For one thing, she no longer clamped down on him like a vice when he got on the highway.

Yukiko ignored him, repositioned the duffle bag and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Heh." Reiko allowed himself a wry smile and shrugged. After they were both set, he started off toward the main road that would eventually join up with the highway leading to the next city.

She wouldn't admit it openly, quite yet, but Yukiko had secretly come to enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She'd been relishing the feeling so much that she barely even realized it when they pulled off the highway and into the bustling streets. No sooner had they entered the city than they pulled into the parking lot of a nearby park.

Despite how much she'd grown accustomed to riding a motorcycle, the inherent fear of moving so quickly with so little protection had forced her to hold tightly on to her boyfriend. Even as she unwound her arms from his waist, they were trembling slightly.

Reiko clipped his helmet into the lock on the side of his bike. "So... now what happens?"

Yukiko withdrew her cell-phone from the duffle bag and glanced at the time. _'Only 8:30 a.m. huh? Good.'_ With one last deep breath to steady herself. "First, we're going to go have breakfast! There's a place near here that serves western tea, that I've been wanting to try for a while now."

Reiko watched on in confusion as Yukiko, stifling a small blush of her own, latched onto his arm and dragged him off down the street.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto yawned casually. She'd been up late last night. While she'd have liked to say that she was earnestly studying a case file or putting together clues to track down a criminal, the honest truth was slightly different.

She'd been up reading a mystery novel... again. She blushed lightly, giving herself a wry smirk. _'So I like Sherlock Holmes...It's not that big of a deal.'_

She yawned again. Thankfully it was Saturday and classes had let out early. She'd already waved goodbye to Kanji as they had begun to walk toward the Inaba's business district. Rise had stayed in school as it was her turn on trash duty.

Unfortunately, she lived in a separate direction. Her grandfathers manse was near the outskirts of the southern part of the city. She readjusted her hat and set her eyes forward and continued to walk, until she found herself yawning... again.

"It's not very lady-like to yawn like that..." Naoto flinched as she heard the sarcastic voice from behind her. "And it's only noon too. Disgraceful..."

The female detective set her jaw in annoyance. "I don't want to hear that from a stalker."

Akihou merely brushed her anger off, keeping his usual 'annoying' smirk on the back of her head. "Who're you calling a stalker?"

"Isn't that what they call someone who follows you?"

"Now look here...I happen to live in this direction." The orange haired mage continued to smirk, as if he knew it annoyed her.

And he probably did know, too.

Naoto grumbled lightly to herself. "I don't have the energy to argue with the likes of you." Though, as she said that, she quickly stifled another yawn, desperately ignoring the chuckle she heard from behind her. "-Don't- say a -single- word."

Akihou let that one slide, as she'd barely grumbled it out. It was a shame he couldn't see her red cheeks.

Naoto paused quickly as her cell phone began to ring. Reaching for it, she quickly flipped it open.

Akihou watched the girl in front of him for a moment. It was rather amazing, he realized, how quickly she'd changed. She'd gone from lax and slightly irritable to straight laced and serious in less time than it took to flip the phone open.

"What?" Naoto looked incredulous, staring at nothing as people often do while on the phone. "How can that be?"

Evidently it was a surprising conversation, but from the sharp look the detective had on her face there was probably a bit more to it than that.

The dark haired girl nodded seriously. "Alright... I'll be right there." She quickly flipped the phone closed before turning toward Akihou. "Sorry, looks like there's been a murder on the edge of town."

"Even a small town like this has murder cases, huh?" Akihou smirked.

She knew the boy in front of her wasn't counting the big murder cases she and her friends had been involved in two years ago. "Unfortunately... yes..." She turned and ran down the street.

Naoto ran. This case was... odd. Apparently Dojima and Chie were already on the scene, but the details she'd been given were something straight out of a mystery novel.

A dead man with no cause of death. A dead man who did not appear to be dead. Actually, if she'd heard Dojima correctly, the victim was sitting in his study, behind his desk, with his head propped up by his left palm.

She shook her head. There was no use making assumptions now, when she'd not even seen the crime scene.

"How rude..."

Naoto flinched, not expecting to hear -that- voice behind her.

"The least you could do is say good bye..." Akihou smirked, easily keeping up with Naoto's brisk pace. At least... until said detective slammed on the brakes.

"Akihou? What are you...?"

"It sounded interesting." He gave her another 'casual' yet 'annoying' smirk. He actually paused, however, when Naoto gave him a serious glare. Unlike her usual 'I'm tired of being annoyed' glare, this one held significantly more... anger.

"You -do- realize...a man just died." Perhaps her anger had leaked out more than she'd intended, though, seeing Akihou actually backtrack held it's own sense of pleasure. "A murder scene isn't a playground."

Akihou genuinely looked put off. "I-I guess that's a no to my coming along, huh?" Sometimes he honestly forgot. The world at large was different than the one he'd grown up knowing. He'd seen several dozen corpses even in his relatively short lifetime.

He'd caused at least one of them, too.

That someone could get so angry over his mere words... and for a stranger whom he was certain Naoto had never met...

It felt odd. And for some reason, he actually felt guilty.

Naoto spent a moment more glaring at him. It had flashed in his eyes for just a brief second, but she knew what she'd seen. He'd actually felt guilty about what he'd said. It contrasted starkly with the way he'd spoken to them upon their first meeting in the Aiya.

Back then, when he'd said that he'd kill them if the need arose...

The look in his eyes had been cold, arrogant, and unfeeling. It was almost as if he didn't care about other peoples lives. Though, perhaps, the fault wasn't entirely with him. She quickly remembered that Akihou had been brought up to think very little of human life.

It seemed that the orange haired boy had changed in more ways than one would have thought, given his superficial bet with Rise.

Naoto quickly adjusted her hat again and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Fine. You can come along. But stay out of the way, alright?"

Because she had turned away, however, she hadn't seen the confusion that crossed his face as he watched her run.

But he did end up following after her, regardless.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahhh! I'm tired!" Yukiko nearly fell onto the bench beside them.

Reiko couldn't help but smirk slightly. The first hour or so, the dark haired girl beside him had been so self conscious about her clothes that she'd seen a stalker in every shadow.

And while that might be exaggerating, it was true that she drew more than her fair share of stares. Yukiko had natural beauty after all, and the clothes she'd chosen... _'Or had chosen for her, if my guess is right...'_ really made her stand out.

"I'm honestly surprised..." The ashen haired genius sat down beside her. "Who'd have thought you were that good at baseball."

"That's rude!" Contrary to her words, Yukiko puffed her chest out with pride. "You're just sore that you lost to a girl."

_'Well... she isn't wrong... but...'_ Their little game at the batting cages had turned into something of a hell. Never again would he challenge Yukiko to a game where the winner was decided by who had ten more hits than the other. In the end Yukiko had won, more from the fact that Reiko's arms had given out and hers hadn't. It didn't make any sense to him. "Seriously... where did you get that kind of stamina?"

Yukiko smiled suggestively. "How much work do you think I do at the Inn? I'm stronger than I look!"

"Well..." Reiko couldn't argue with that, especially since he'd lost. "You never did say what would happen if you won."

The young Amagi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, despite her best efforts. "You just have to close your eyes until I say its alright."

Reiko had a sudden shiver race down his spine. It -never- -ever- ended well when Yukiko started getting impish. But... he had to take his lumps like a man. He closed his eyes and shrugged softly.

"Good boy!" He could hear the amusement in her voice before he heard something unzip. She was probably rustling around in her duffle bag.

After a moment, he felt something slightly cold, probably made of plastic being place on his face. The feeling mostly came from his ears and nose. _'If this is what I think it is...'_

"Snrk!" That iconic sound was one Reiko knew well. Yukiko was about to... "Hahahahahahaha"

There it was.

She was going to pay. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow. But eventually... he would get her back.

Reiko open his eyes to find that he was looking through a thick pair of glasses. Something was covering his nose and he could just make out the ticklish sensation over his upper lip.

Those damn 'disguise' glasses.

He stared at her with a deadpanned gaze.

"S-sorry, but that's the deal! You gotta wear those for a while!" She was holding her side with one hand and wiping tears from her eyes with the other, even as she continues to stifle her laughing. "I had Teddie make them for me."

It looked like this round went to her. He smiled despite his best efforts. "You knew that I'd under-estimate you in the batting cages... didn't you?"

Yukiko didn't say a word. She merely smiled.

She didn't need to say anything, actually. The mere fact that she'd prepared those glasses was evidence enough. It was his loss. He gave her a wry smirk. "So now what?"

Still reigning in her laughter, Yukiko checked her cell phone. _'Little after 1pm?'_ Their game had gone on longer than she'd thought. "Well... Let's have a late lunch."

"I -am- hungry..." Reiko thought for a moment, doing his best to ignore the strange glances he was getting from the people walking past them. Damn Yukiko knew how to cut at a mans pride. "Where to?"

"Here!" Yukiko announced with a smile.

"Here?" The genius took a moment to process that. They were in a small park near the batting cages. Having lunch here would mean...

As he'd expected, Yukiko was pulling out a large folded section of cloth.

"Here!" She smiled again and stood, taking Reiko's hand with one of her own. "I made sandwiches and it's a nice day after all."

They moved over to an open patch of grass, as Yukiko quickly spread the cloth. No sooner had it been splayed out on the ground than Yukiko withdrew several square boxes. Apparently she'd outdone herself, with several sandwiches in each box.

Reiko took a seat next to her, peering at the food cautiously.

True she'd made decent sandwiches the last time he'd eaten them... but discretion was the better part of valor where Yukiko's food was concerned.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Human.

The word was so perfectly simple.

Yet so endlessly complex.

He moved the black stone toward the intersection and smirked. He'd completely blocked out the white stones from this territory.

Humans were interesting. That was why he loved them.

Humans were boring. That was why he hated them.

Humans had once been mere animals, but had changed into something else over the long span of time.

And yet... could humans be called anything -but- animals?

He reached over and took hold of the white horse-head figurine and moved over toward the left side of the board. With this the black 'tower' figurine could no longer cause him any trouble.

Humans had souls. Or did they?

Humans had hearts. Or did they?

Humans had minds. Or did they?

Words were funny like that. If he went and tore open a human body... he might find a heart. But not in the way many humans spoke about it. If he went and tore open a human head, he might find a brain... but certainly no mind.

And no matter where he looked, from the ends of their hair to the tips of their toes, he'd never find a soul.

He moved the red checkers piece over toward the right side of the board. This would force his opposition to move the black checkers piece to block it.

How could you find something that was supposedly unfindable?

Humans were paradoxical creatures, from the very core of their being.

Humans had 'hearts', and yet a person could easily walk right past someone being murdered. What could you call that except 'heartless'?

Humans had 'minds' yet the vast majority of them could do very little without others to direct them. What could you call that except 'mindless'?

Humans had 'souls' yet most went through their life without ever truly accomplishing anything. What could you call that except 'soulless'?

However, there were those, he knew, who were 'afraid' of humans.

Afraid of the sheer uncertainty that human life possessed.

Were they good? Were they evil? Are they docile? Are they aggressive? Are they with us? Are they against us?

The long and short of it was, there were those who were afraid of the single trait that made humans unique.

Potential.

He couldn't help his smirk as he took the shogi tile emblazoned with the character for 'king' and placed it inside the square he'd formed by using the black 'Go' stones.

"And, at the end of it all, I win!"

"Dove-san?" Rise blinked, poking her head into the classroom.

"Yo! Kujikawa-san!" The pale boy with the golden-platinum colored hair turned and smiled at her.

The auburn haired idol hefted the black trash bag over her shoulder and walked into the classroom. "What're you still doing here? You don't have any duties or clubs, right?"

` "Me?" Dove merely smiled pleasantly. "I was just entertaining myself." He jerked a thumb at the items on his desk.

Rise couldn't help but stare in confusion at what she saw. It was a shogi board. But it was all just so... wrong. 'Go' stones, 'Chess' pieces, 'Checkers' pieces, 'Shogi' tiles... all of them were in play on the same board at one time.

"Um..." How does one respond to such a thing? "Just -what- rules are you playing by?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled softly. Standing, he straightened he jacket, before he reached out and took the trash bag from Rise's hands. "Here I'll take this out for you."

"Oh? So you can be -more- than a playboy, huh?"

"I can be whatever I want to be..." He chuckled as if he were laughing at his own joke. Dove easily slung the trash bag over his shoulder and began chatting with Rise as they walked out of the room. _'...because the only rules -I- play by... are my own.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dojima rubbed his temples after putting his cell phone away. "Unfortunately, the medical examination team won't be here for at least another hour."

"An hour?" Chie snapped another photo of the scene and the various pieces of evidence that Dojima had pointed out.

"That's what happens when two small towns share the same resources." The scraggly man sighed again. Inaba's police department wasn't large enough to have its own medical examination lab. Neither was the next town over. The two towns ended up sharing a single lab that, ostensibly belonged to Okina city's police department. "Seriously... we aren't siblings fighting over clothes you know!"

Chie smirked. She was used to Dojima's grumbling by now. "Well, I think I've just about finished taking photos of the scene, Captain."

"Good. Keep the camera handy though." The older man nodded as he examined the scene again. He still didn't quite believe it. The 'victim' was sitting in his chair as if he were reading any other book.

But he had no pulse.

The detective sighed yet again, turning to look at the woman who stood in the corner of the large room. She was the wife of the deceased, one Benibara Kaede. She'd been consulting him earlier in the day because she'd reported seeing someone stalking her husband.

"What a surreal scene."

"About time you showed up, Shirogane." The older man turned to regard the female detective. To his surprise, she wasn't alone.

"Don't treat me like one of your grunts, Dojima-san." Naoto smirked softly. She was a -consulting- detective after all. The Detective Prince wasn't officially a part of the police force. She caught his eyes as they glanced over Akihou. "He's a friend from school, we were walking together when I got the call."

"A murder scene ain't a playground, dammit!"

"Which is why I'm going to stay out of the way." Akihou spoke lowly and evenly, as if he didn't care one way or the other. Chie only chuckled. Leave it to Akihou to rile up even a detective.

"Um..." It was the older woman, Kaede. "Is this... alright? They're so... young."

Dojima scratched his stubble. "Much as I hate to say it, don't under-estimate these kids. Especially the Detective Prince." He motioned toward Naoto, even as she began to nose about the room.

Though she pretended to ignore it, Naoto couldn't help but notice the momentary pause of shock that crossed the woman's face. It seemed the woman did not expect a 'famous' detective like herself to examine the scene.

"Anyway." Dojima cleared his throat. "The deceased is one Benibara Soun. This..." The dark haired man motioned toward the older woman beside him. "...is his wife, Benibara Kaede-san. She was consulting me on the fact that she suspected her husband was being stalked."

"I see." Naoto paused. "Could you please run through what happened before, and during, the moments where you found the body?"

"Yes..." The older woman, whom Naoto guess was in her mid to late forties, stepped forward. "As Dojima-san says, I went to talk to him about the prowler I saw a few nights ago. I asked him to come home and speak to my husband about it. When I knocked on the door to this study room of his, I received no answer. After checking the rest of the house, this was the only door that was locked. With Dojima-sans help we managed to forcibly open the door and found him... like this." She cringed , grabbing her sleeves.

_'Strange.'_ There were several elements of the story that stood out to her detectives mind. First and foremost... was that when Kaede-san returned with Ryotaro. "When you returned... the place you tried was the door to this room, which was locked yes?"

"Yes..." Kaede swiped some light brown hair from her eyes. "This is the room he's almost always in. He'd sleep in here if I let him."

"And thus... we have a locked-room murder." Dojima grinned wryly at the smaller girl. "Your specialty, _Kogoro Akechi-kun_."

She gave Dojima a deadpanned gaze. Putting the nod to detective fiction aside, what Dojima said was true. The door, from what she'd seen, locked from the inside only. The single large window was also locked from the inside.

As Naoto moved to examine the area around the door, Chie couldn't help but smirk. She'd gotten used to it by now, but it was still entertaining to see Naoto on her home field. The dark haired detective prince squatted down and cradled her chin between her pointer finger and thumb.

"You also said," She took a moment to confirm. "that you had to bust the door in right? "

"That's right. The door was double locked!" Dojima ran a hand through his hair. "Benibara-san tried the door handle and it didn't budge. Kaede-san and I both charged the door. It gave way after the first push, but then there was a chain-lock over it. We had to ram it again to get the door open."

"I see." Something was amiss. Naoto sighed in thought. When a door is forcibly opened, it leaves a considerable amount of damage on the door and the door frame.

Why then, was the lock section of the door almost pristine? Her eyes caught something sitting just beside the doorway, on the floor of the room. _'A piece of string?'_ As her eyes rose to examine the chain-lock, everything began to set into place.

There was one piece of evidence around the chain-lock that was missing.

The broken chain-link.

Each end of the chain, the one attached to the frame and the one attached to the door, was undamaged. How does a broken chain remain without a broken link?

Naoto smirked softly. The string. Someone had broken the chain before all this, and then reattached the two sides of the chain using the string. The added length of the string would allow someone to lock and unlock the chain from the outside.

"The murderer is quite the magician, don't you think?" Naoto looked up at the intruding voice. Akihou was standing beside her, examining the doorframe.

"Magician?" Chie blinked in confusion. Such a line was an odd thing to hear, coming from an honest to goodness Mage.

Akihou merely shrugged. "Well yeah." He withdrew a coin, nimbly rolling it over the fingers of his left hand. "After all, when push comes to shove, magic is all about making the people see one thing whilst doing another."

With a swipe of his hand, the coin he'd been rolling over his fingers vanished. He held up his now empty left hand and then held out his empty right hand. With a swipe of his right hand, he now had a coin rolling over its fingers.

Naoto couldn't help the smirk. He was right. And if the trick was what she thought it was...then there was only one person who could have been the culprit. Her eyes narrowed on the woman standing beside Dojima.

But... she didn't have enough. The problem was the lack of evidence as to -how- the victim had been murdered. Benibara Soun sat as if you expected him to open his eyes at any moment. _'It has to be some kind of poison. Perhaps in that empty tea cup beside him?'_ Naoto took out a handkerchief and picked up the cup, sniffing it. _'No smell... so it wasn't something like cyanide or arsenic.'_

She basically knew how the 'locked-room' was constructed. She also knew who the person behind this case was... but how did she go about proving that when there didn't seem to be a shred of evidence?

"Y-you're talking about... murder..." Kaede gulped, obviously distraught. "But couldn't it have been... natural? Or even... suicide?"

"No." Naoto stood straight. She'd have to play this right if she wanted to catch the murderer. The only way to do that was to get a confession. "This is definitely a murder. First and foremost...The victim was most likely drugged or poisoned. A test by the medical examination team should reveal that."

Naoto walked to the front of the desk that the victim was sitting against and leaned against it, crossing her arms lightly. "As for the locked room. Well... it certainly was locked... but it was a shabby attempt at creating a 'locked-room' murder." Naoto's eyes narrowed on Kaede. "The murderer lengthened the chain used in the chain lock by removing a single link in the chain and replacing it with a string, there-by allowing someone to lock or unlock the chain from outside the room." She pointed to the length of string sitting near the doorway. "When the door was kicked in, the weakest link in the chain, the string, was the only piece to break."

"But that doesn't account for the door lock!" Chie crossed her arms in thought. "There's no way to lock that from the outside."

"True. But irrelevant." The Detective Prince swallowed a smirk at the shocked look on the three people in front of her. "The doorframe shows almost no damage despite the fact that it's been 'kicked in'. Ask yourself... how is that possible?"

Ryotaro thought for a moment then gasped. "The door-lock ... was never locked in the first place."

"Correct." Naoto never let her gaze slip from the now wide-eyed woman standing beside Dojima. "But that contrasts starkly with what Kaede-san did and what Dojima-san saw."

Right. Dojima turned to stare sharply at the woman beside him. He'd seen her try to open it...but she'd acted as if it were locked.

Naoto merely continued to stare at Kaede. "Quite the magician indeed. The murderer didn't need to lock the door... merely create the illusion that it was locked. That... combined with the chain-lock that was actually set in place would be enough to pass as true... all the murderer needed to do... was open the door the moment it was rammed and viola." Naoto silently thanked the fact that the murderer was a mere amateur. She'd come acrossed far more convincing locked-room murders than this one. More-over...the shock was plain on Kaede's face. "Am I on the right track, Kaede-san?"

As if the dam had come undone, the older woman collapsed on her knees and began to cry.

"You know..." A voice sprung up from behind Naoto that caused her to jump. "This man isn't dead."

"Akihou!" Naoto gazed at him as he was quietly examining the body. Only then did it register what he'd said. "Wait... what?"

"How can that be? He has no pulse!" Chie stared wide eyed.

"Ever heard where the term, 'zombie' comes from?" Akihou gently replaced the wrist of the man back onto the desk. "A type of blowfish poison was used by certain Caribbean natives, practitioners of Voodoo to be exact. If you ingest the correct amount, it will basically put you in a comatose state that mimics death. If you don't know what to look for, you'd never even realize it. After it wears off...those that were 'dead' rise again." The orange haired mage took a deep breath. "This man shows all the signs of blowfish poisoning. He hasn't been in this state very long either. If you can administer an antidote soon, he should be able to pull through."

Dojima was far too shocked by the revelation to even bother yelling at Akihou for entering the crime scene. "Chie!" As he screamed her name, the brown haired girl jumped. She, too, had been shocked by Akihou's revelation. "Take Benibara-san into custody!" At her nod, Dojima whipped out his phone so fast, Naoto thought he might shatter it. He quickly dialed it and began screaming into it as he walked out of the room.

"I'll leave things here to you, Naoto-chan." Chie nodded toward the dark haired girl, taking the now handcuffed Kaede out of the room. Naoto almost pities the woman. She was wide eyed, probably in disbelief that her plan had utterly failed.

After Chie had left the room, Naoto turned and gave Akihou another deadpanned glare. "Signs of blowfish poisoning?" She knew, quite well, that there -were- no tell-tale signs of blowfish poisoning... Or at the very least, none that someone who wasn't a doctor could see.

Akihou merely smirked. "So I cheated a little. I didn't say -which- signs."

In other words, he'd secretly used -real- magic to determine the mans condition.

Naoto sighed... she felt another headache coming on.

"Still... I'm impressed." Akihou came to stand beside her. "From a piece of a string and a story, you managed to completely unravel the mystery of this case."

"I don't want to hear that from you." She idly reset the cap on her head. "You figured it out too. Though, the comparison with magic wasn't bad."

"Oh, that?" Akihou gave her a sly smile. "I was just bluffing."

Naoto managed to catch herself before she face-faulted. "What? You mean you didn't know how it happened?"

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." He threw a smirk over his shoulder as he walked forward. "You're the type that admires Kogoro Akechi." The orange haired mage paused in the doorway. "I much prefer the likes of Twenty-faces...myself. Rather than admire those that tear down brilliant plans, I admire those that come up with them. "

He smirked at her before disappearing down the hall.

"So that's what it was." Ever since she'd met him, there was something about Akihou that always unsettled her. She'd chalked it up to him being her 'natural enemy.' And, in a sense, he was.

If she was Sherlock Holmes...

Then Akihou could only be Arsene Lupin.

She allowed herself a wry smirk.

"Natural enemies... indeed."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko took a bite out of the sandwich as he leaned back and stared at the sky. Yukiko was sitting on her knees beside him, sipping some tea. It was rather nice to just sit back and relax. It was certainly a nice day to do so. Thankfully, he hadn't had to wear those disguise glasses for very long.

He managed to piece together most of facts surrounding today's pleasant but none-the-less odd happenings.

First and foremost, Yukiko was acting much more outgoing than usual, to the point where she'd been visibly forcing herself at points. Second, she was wearing an outfit that all but dared him to look elsewhere. Third, though their date seemed random at first glance, bits and pieces showed through that Yukiko had probably planned the entire thing.

They'd had breakfast at a trendy new restaurant. They'd gone shopping at the mall. They'd gone to an aquarium that had opened recently. And, of course, they'd gone to the batting cages.

As far as he could piece the puzzle together, Yukiko had somehow gained Chie's help, which explained the clothes. And, between the two of them, had planned for this date.

"So..." Reiko didn't bother to look at her as he finished his sandwich. "Will you tell me what this is all about, now?"

Yukiko flinched slightly. "W-what do you mean, Reiko-kun? Can't we have a date like a normal couple?"

_'Normal... huh?'_ He smirked wryly, so it was -that- after all. "You're going to make me pick apart the entire day, aren't you..." He spoke softly, he wasn't trying to reprimand her or anything. He'd enjoyed the day... it was good to go around and essentially do nothing all day.

"Darn..." She sighed in defeat. "Looks like I failed in trying to get you to stop thinking so much."

_'As I thought...'_ He rolled over on his side and look at his girlfriend. From this angle he could just barely see her bared back peeking through her long and silky black hair. "Yukiko...If something's bothering you, talk about it. How else can we clear it away?"

"I'm..." She swallowed the thick lump in her throat. The whole reason for this date had been so that she didn't -have- to confront the problem like this. But it looks like she was going to have to do so anyway. "I'm scared, Reiko."

His ears perked up at the lack of an honorific.

"It feels like... all that you're thinking about lately is the next fight. And...And it feels like you're drifting away from me. You're always training, and studying, and..." She turned suddenly and stared down at the gray haired man that she loved so dearly. "And I don't want you to get consumed by this fighting!

The gray haired genius stared at her. Yukiko was usually a shy and reserved person. But only a fool would mistake still waters as shallow. Yukiko had her own kind of fire, one that rarely boiled up to the surface completely, but it still shone through in all that she did.

That was what he saw in her eyes right now.

But he couldn't help but chuckle at the root of the problem. He gently grasped on the wrist Yukiko was leaning back on. With a surprised yelp she fell backwards and to the side, ending up half laying on top of Reiko's body, her long black hair framing her face as she looked down into his gray eyes.

"R-Reiko-kun?"

"You..." He smiled as he reached up and gently poked her forehead. "...accuse me of thinking too much. But you know Yukiko, I think, in this case, it's you that's thinking too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was confused. This pleasant, almost playful demeanor of his was most certainly not what she'd expected when she let slip the cause of her unease.

"I suppose I am focusing on the fight. Maybe a little too much, and for that I'm sorry." Yukiko's eyes widened... Reiko rarely ever apologized through words. It made the honesty within them all the more real. "But let me ask you something... Yuki-chan." His voice lowered, and she could hear a soft fondness in it that even she'd never heard from him before. "What do you want...out of life?"

"What do I..." She was still half-laying on top of his body, looking down at him. But even then she canted her head to the side in confusion.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I..." She blushed softly. "I don't... really know." She paused for a moment, lowering herself to rest her head on his chest. She smiled softly as she felt his calm and steady heartbeat. "I guess... I want to continue the Inn and... well..." She could feel her cheeks heating up again.

"Well?" His voice was teasing, as if he'd already figured out what she wanted to say.

That made her blush all the more.

"Well... I guess... Get married and maybe... one day... have kids of my own."

Reiko was silent for a long moment. So long, in fact, that Yukiko glanced up at him. He was smiling. Not smirking, not grinning... just... smiling. "That... sounds like a good, peaceful dream."

"What... about you, Reiko?" She didn't quite see how the conversation had gotten so derailed... But, rather than forcibly shifting it back on track, she decided to let it go whatever way it wanted.

"What do I want, huh?" He chuckled softly. "I don't get asked that much. But I suppose I can say...that my plans for the future are pretty much the same as yours."

Yukiko was blushing so much she thought she'd been stricken with fever. Even her ears were burning.

"But that's exactly why I'm focusing on the fight." Reiko's voice hardened with resolve as he spoke. "Right now, we're being hunted. If I want my dreams for the future... If I want my friends dreams for the future to come to pass... I -have- to focus on the fight."

Yukiko closed her eyes, letting herself hear Reiko's voice through one ear, and his heartbeat with another.

"Wether it's a murder case involving a world inside the TV, us being hunted by spirits of the vengeful dead, I'll fight. I'll fight because I've found something I want, more than anything else. I want to protect the future. Yours... mine... Chie's, Yosuke's, Naoto's, Rise's, Kanji's, Teddie's..." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Even Akihou's... though I think he'd say to leave his future to him."

Yukiko smiled softly. She'd been foolish. Just because things had been peaceful recently, didn't mean it would last. But, on the other side of the coin, just because things were going to get chaotic, didn't mean the chaos would last either.

Reiko was thinking of the future beyond their current problems, and that was why he was focusing his effort on what was right in front of him now. "Fight in the field... so you have a home to return to... huh?"

"That's right." Reiko snaked a hand around Yukiko's waist and smirked. "So you need to stop worrying about me."

"Never." She laid a hand on his chest and rose herself up, looking down into her eyes. "You want to fight for our future? That's fine. But I'm gonna fight for our future too. I'm sure Chie... and everyone else would say the same thing."

Reiko nodded. "I can accept that, I guess." In truth... he very much doubted he could finish this fight alone. Hell... he wouldn't even be alive today had he closed himself off from others. "But Yukiko... I have to ask you something..."

"Hmm?"

"Was that a backwards marriage proposal, what you said before?"

"Hah?" Her face went scarlet so fast, Reiko had to wonder if that wasn't the default color. "M-m-m-ma-ma-mar.."

"Marriage." Reiko smirked as he finished the sentence.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no... No... No! You said... That was... I mean..."

Reiko laughed. It wasn't his 'I know what your thinking' laugh. It wasn't his 'I've outwitted you' laugh... it was just a general 'it's good to be alive' laugh. The sound shook Yukiko from her blush-induced stupor.

"So it wasn't a marriage proposal, huh? Darn..." He smirked up at her, cradling her cheek in one hand. He rose himself off the ground just enough to kiss her lips lightly. "Oh well... There's always 'the future.'"

But that would mean...

Yukiko's already heated mind suddenly started sizzling.

On this day, at this time, One Yukiko Amagi had just invented several previously undiscovered shades of red. She never had a chance to name them, however.

Why?

Because she promptly fainted.

"Whups... Guess I over did it." Reiko chuckled to himself. How was he supposed to get her back to Inaba now?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Darkness.

Faint, permanent, all consuming darkness.

A shadow stepped slowly through the inky blackness as if it weren't even there.

After all, this darkness was -his- domain.

How could he stumble when everything here was under his control?

The shadowy figure paused as a dull white light breached the darkness. Several 'lines' of light formed a strange shape. A complex symbol of curves and straight lines.

However, with a simple wave of his hand, the symbols of light faded.

And he proceeded forward.

It was a strange place. The shadowy figure found himself inside a cave tinted by a dull green florescence... a 'light' without a source. Or perhaps... the stones themselves were the source.

He proceeded ever inward, the sound of dripping water his only companion.

Soon, he found what he sought.

There, at the end of a long corridor, was the quarry that had brought him all this way.

However, Several hundreds of chains looped their way through this corridor.

It was almost as if they were placed with the express purpose to keep outsiders away.

However, what was meant to keep people out was, like-wise, meant to keep that which was inside... right where it was.

The shadow smiled.

He proceeded forward, his pace sure. It was almost as if he did not see the hundreds of chains criss-crossing the corridor.

But he could see them. Seeing them was not the same, however, as heeding them.

As he reached the first chain, it snapped loose with a loud metallic chink. The sudden release of the tension within the chain sent it flying, whipping through the air.

He proceeded forward.

Another chain ruptured just as he passed in front of it. It lashed out so close that it brushed by him, sending his wispy hair fluttering.

His slow forward pace never stopped. One chain, and then another, and another. Each binding was undone as he passed it.

There was no way they could not come undone for him.

They had been created -by- him... after all.

Soon enough, all the chains had been undone, and the shadow found himself standing in front of an altar.

A large stone casket, little more than a massive stone box were it not for the hundreds of thousands of intricate symbols carved into it, lay in front of him.

Like some mythological sword of kings, a gleaming silver blade was thrust into the stone lid of the casket.

The shadow couldn't help his smirk as he lifted an outstretched hand.

The sword thrust deep into the stone twitched. After a moment, it lifted itself into the air and raced toward the shadow.

The gleaming sword of kings had settled, hilt first, into the hands of the waiting shadow.

The sword, however, was not why he was here.

It was merely a means to an end.

In truth, the sword was little different than the chains he'd broken to get here.

Another seal.

No... his purpose... his quarry... was within the stone tomb. The symbols on the casket flashed for a moment before the massive stone cover literally blew off. With a heavy and resounding thud, the stone cover landed on the altar floor, beside the casket.

The shadow's smirk widened just a sliver.

"It's time to wake up... Eagle."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Wow... that chapter was SO much longer than I anticipated it to be!

I think it shows through in this chapter, but I've been on a bit of a mystery novel stint lately. For those that don't know the references, I'll explain them. Sherlock Holmes is one most should recognize. A fictional super detective created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Arsene Lupin is a fictional gentleman thief created by French author, Maurice Leblanc. Lupin enjoys a fame in France that's about equal to Holmes and has even been cast opposite him.

Kogoro Akechi is another fictional super detective, created by Japanese mystery author Edogawa Rampo. He's essentially a Japanese Sherlock Holmes and is as well known in Japan as Holmes is in the West. Akechi's nemesis is a gentleman thief known by the moniker Twenty-Faces (who was also created by Edogawa Rampo) There's actually an anime starring Twenty-Faces too... a good one, imo.

But man...It's friggin -HARD- to write mystery style stories. Definitely not my forte. That's probably why I like em!

Till Next Time R&R as ya like!

-KW


	39. Genius 31: The Distant Thunder

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 31: The Distant Thunder

"It should be about time, don't you think?" She wrapped an arm around her waist, holding the hand of her other arm to her cheek. Her wine colored eyes were held fast on the city below her. Gods, how she hated cities!

It felt like she was surrounded by a colony of insects.

"Yes, it's been long enough." Her compatriot sighed softly as he sat up on the couch. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair and chuckled. "His chains should all be broken, by now."

"Good. I'm tired of waiting in this filth-hole."

"Don't be so impatient..." With a sweep, the masculine figure on the couch stood and wrapped his long cloak over his shoulders. "Those kids put up a better fight than we expected... But against a True Ancient, like -him-, they won't stand for much longer."

"Honestly, I doubt he's even necessary." The feminine figure shrugged. "Putting the two brats aside, Shrike and Vulture were basically weaklings."

"Don't speak ill of the dead." Another deep-voiced chuckle came from him. "You, of anyone, should know what -that- leads to." His large form took up residence beside his female compatriot. "Speaking of the brats, however... where are they?"

She merely shrugged again. "You know Crow follows Pigeon where ever he goes...and he's as flighty as they get."

"So... in other words..." He gave her a deadpanned stare. "You don't know."

"Ara! Ara! I'm hardly their babysitter." She sighed softly, before spinning on heel and walking slowly toward the bar. "Besides...didn't he say he didn't want anything to do with -him-?"

"Not in so many words... but yes." The masculine figure allowed a small smirk, which vanished quickly. "Like Pigeon said, 'oil and fire.' In other words... whenever those two are around one another..."

"...something blows up." The female figure chuckled softly. "Well... enough lollygagging. Let's go meet him."

"You really can't sit still, huh?" As he received a glare from his female compatriot, he merely sealed away another small smirk, following her as she exited the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto sighed softly.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

But, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what.

Thanks to an associate, she'd managed to obtain Yasogami High Schools file on 'Gezi Bai.'

Apparently the boy with the golden-platinum colored hair lived by himself in an apartment in the newer part of Inaba. That, in and of itself, was fine. It was when she started looking beyond the obvious that the knot in her gut began to tighten.

His file was too normal. There was absolutely nothing that stood out in it.

The female detective sighed again. Maybe she was just being overly suspicious. After all, the only real reason she had any suspicion about the Chinese boy was because of Akihou.

She held her briefcase under an arm as she stretched in the sunny morning. All around her, as the various students were walking toward Yasogami High school, she could hear the excited chatter.

That was to be expected, of course. In only a few days it would be summer vacation. The first half of the school year would be over.

It was an odd thought to her. Soon, she'd no longer be required to go to school. She could focus her efforts on her career as a detective. It was a pleasant feeling.

She loved what she did after all.

She took in the sight of the school building, with all the students marching inside. The dark haired detective waved to Rise as she spotted the idol chatting with a few of her friends.

A few hours later, however, found her utterly bored.

English class was her second most hated class, sitting snug behind Classic literature. Truth be told, however, the only reason she honestly hated the class was because she was already fairly fluent in the language.

There was nothing quite like reading Holmes' mysteries in the original language after all.

Apparently she wasn't the only one bored with the teachers lecture. Akihou, who had actually shown up to class for a change, was idly staring out the window beside him.

And Naoto realized, she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Ryuujin-san." The teacher set a cross tone to his voice as he called the name, intent upon making an example of the boy. "Please read the passage on page forty-two."

There was a collective chuckle from the class though, Rise noticed, it didn't set Akihou off by any measure. He merely gave the teacher an annoyed glare, stood, and stared down at the book. "The tall man asked the short man, 'Is that a door?' And the short man replied, 'No, it isn't. It is a window.'"

The teacher blinked in confusion. Akihou had spoken perfect English.

"What a stupid sentence. What idiot can't tell a door from a window?" The orange haired boy mumbled to himself as he glanced toward the teacher. "That's all you wanted, right? Sensei?"

Rise giggled lightly. She suspected Akihou knew more than just German and Japanese, and she'd hit the mark on that one. The surprised teacher merely cleared his throat and went back to his lecture.

Soon enough, thankfully, the lunch bell rang. Naoto pulled out her bento and was about to move over toward Rise's desk. However, she'd been beaten to the punch.

Dove, putting on his most charming smile, bowed extravagantly toward the idol. "Might I join you for lunch, Kujikawa-san?"

The auburn haired girl merely gave Dove a flat stare that contained a small mixture of amusement. The boys entire presentation was so over done that she didn't have the heart to reject him. _'What's the harm...'_ She wasn't attracted to the boy, but that didn't mean she couldn't be friendly either. "Sure... so long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Ah! The sacrifices I must endure." He chuckled softly, shifting a chair over toward Rise's desk.

Naoto thought for a moment, considering wether or not to join the pair. Even putting Akihou's suspicion aside, she couldn't quite bring herself to trust Dove. Though getting to know him might help her decide. She was about to do just that when a loud screech echoed out over the room.

Akihou stood quickly, the sound of his chair drawing eyes toward him. Ignoring the gazes of most of his classmates, he gave Dove a decided narrow glare before leaving the room. Most of the class had grown accustomed to Akihou's foul temperament, though it had been lessened of late.

They decided to simply go back to what they'd been doing previously, eating, chatting, and scampering out to the student store. Naoto, however, had a sudden change of mind.

She was going to tease out exactly why the autumn colored boy seemed to distrust Dove so much. She grabbed her bento and left the room.

Akihou's destination was obvious, if you knew anything about him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She sighed softly, her crimson eyes staring up at the cloudless sky. A brisk breeze caused her robes to flutter behind her. "You came again."

Her words lacked any emotion what so ever. She sounded as if she were stating that the sky was blue. She felt him, long before she ever heard the rustling of grass behind her. Izanami stood in a vast field, not a long ways away from the stage that held the portal to the world of mortals.

"I begin to think that you are, in fact, more foolish than brave."

"Any real fool'll tell you..." Ieyaru Reiko walked slowly up behind the gray haired goddess in front of him. He stopped just a few feet from her. "...you never stop being one."

"I find it rather ironic, really." The goddess turned slowly, the breeze running through her gray hair. "You keep coming to the one who was your enemy, in search of answers."

"Oh?" A smirk tugged its way onto his lips. "What makes you think I came here for answers?"

"I see no other reason you would come to this place."

"And If I said, I didn't come here for an answer...?"

"Then I would say you were lying." She turned back to look over the fields she had been viewing before being disturbed.

Reiko took the opportunity and slowly walked up beside the goddess. However, much to her puzzlement, he remained silent. The two of them remained as such for many moments.

"Why?"

Reiko blinked in confusion, canting his head to the side as he shifted his gaze slightly over to look at her.

"Why don't you hate me?" The goddess responded in a similar gesture. "You did not die... but the truth remains... I -did- kill you."

Reiko's smirk softened into an amused smile. "I'll answer your question... if you answer mine."

The goddess didn't seem at all put off by the challenge. "So you did come for answers..."

The ashen haired boy didn't bother to respond. Instead he rose his right hand up and seemed to be examining his palm. "A lot has happened, since the day I shook your hand. I've seen a lot and felt even more." He shifted again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And I've come to notice a few things..."

"Spare me the soliloquy..." Izanami folded her arms over her chest as she returned to impassively viewing the sky."

Reiko merely gave a chagrined chuckle. "Then I'll ask you straight out." The genius turned to regard her more fully. "Regarding the power you gave me. The power of Persona. Are you the 'Door' or the 'Key'?"

He was rewarded with a look of shock from the goddess as she turned to face him. However, she quickly chuckled. "You have delved more deeply into your power than I first suspected. However," She gave a slight smirk, almost as if she felt triumphant. "I'm afraid you are incorrect... I am neither."

Izanami did not, however, expect Reiko's reaction. A full blown smirk. "You're neither... So I was right after all." He seemed to be plainly reading the awkward confusion the goddess was feeling. "I told you didn't I? I didn't come here for answers. I already had my answer. I just needed it to be affirmed."

This time it was Izanami who gave the chagrined smirk.

"You aren't the door to the power to Persona... nor are you the key that unlocks that power." He turned his gaze upward, looking into the sky. "You were little more than the hand that turned the doorknob." He paused for a moment, as if in thought, "No that's wrong too. You were little more than someone turning on the light on the other side of a closed door; Letting me see it through the cracks."

He seemed to have what he sought. The goddess chose merely to mimic him and turn her gaze to the skies. "I've answered your question so now, answer mine."

"Why I don't hate you?" He chuckled as if the answer was obvious. "It's simple really... I'm just not strong enough to hate you."

"Not..." That answer...seemed to genuinely surprise the eons old goddess. "...strong enough?"

"I've done a lot of research, recently." He reached into his jacket and took out the folder he'd received from Akihou. "And I think I've finally begun to understand what Personae are." He seemed to be trying to make a round-about point with this, so the goddess let him continue.

"They're a metaphysical manifestation of the self. The shadow has power, but is limited in its view. The ego has no power on its own, but can broaden its viewpoint. When these two come together, it's like an engine receiving fuel. The outcome is Persona." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "So long as we don't forget our 'selves' and maintain a healthy amount of self-honesty and introspection... the power not only stays... but can actually grow stronger."

Of course, this mechanism works both ways... Reiko gave an inward smirk at that. That was the reason why he had been unable to summon Izanagi when he'd been cornered by his shadow...'Truth' and 'Understanding' could ebb and flow. And their powers waned and waxed as a result.

"That's why I needed the affirmation. The power wasn't 'given' to me. I already had it. I merely didn't realize its existence until you 'turned on the light.' But that also made me realize something."

"And that is..." The goddess was interested. There was only two beings that truly understood the power of Persona. The first was the god that had heralded its arrival... and the second was the servant protected by him.

"The word Persona...It's Greek for 'mask'." Reiko smirked ironically. "And it's a name that fits perfectly, however..." He turned his gray gaze toward the goddess. "Why is it that we require 'masks'...that we require 'protection'... -something- to separate us from the truth in order to see it?"

The goddess' eyes widened...that concept had been sitting in front of them, it felt like, since forever. And yet now... only now was it made apparent.

"And no matter how I try, I can only arrive at one answer." His features softened considerably. He was looking at the goddess but, somehow, Izanami felt as though he was looking through her. "Humans...for all their strength...are actually incredibly weak creatures." He shrugged with a rueful smile on his face. "I'm just not strong enough to say that I was right and you were wrong."

Izanami was silent for a long moment before her shoulders seemed to sag. "What does that say about the gods you 'weak' humans have defeated?"

Reiko merely shrugged, spun on heel, and began walking back toward the stage. "I dreamed I was a butterfly, flitting around in the sky; then I awoke." Reiko spoke softly, as if he knew the words would reach the goddess' ears. "Now I wonder: Am I a man who dreamt of being a butterfly, or am I a butterfly now dreaming that I am a man?"

His message was crystal clear to the goddess...

You had but to replace 'butterfly' with 'god.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto pushed open the doors to the roof and, sure enough, there he sat.

The half German boy was laying down on one of the vent ducts, his legs dangling down the side. The detective in her couldn't help but smirk as she saw the unopened convenience store bento beside him.

She rose her gaze and realized he was holding what appeared to be a crimson colored gemstone set into a gold chain necklace. He was laying back and holding it up, letting the sunlight filter down through the gem. Silently, Naoto strode over and took a seat beside him.

Unlike before, however, he remained silent. Where he would usually say something like 'What do you want?' he now simply seemed to... accept her company.

"What is it?" She nodded softly toward the gem in his hand.

Looking like his usual 'I'm somewhat annoyed' self... Akihou sat up and sighed. "It's... a curse."

"A what?" That made the detective shrink back. Why in the -world- would he bring a 'curse' to school?

"Relax..." The reaction seemed to provoke a bit of amusement out of the autumn colored boy. "I was speaking figuratively."

His reaction to -her- reaction didn't pass unnoticed to the detective, who bit off a string of mutterings rising up her throat.

"It's a...family heirloom." He tossed it up and nimbly caught it in his hand. "It's a special type of magical artifact known as a 'Manastone,' whose sole purpose is to absorb excess mana and store it for later use."

"Absorb... and store...?" Naoto canted her head in confusion. How did one -store- an ethereal energy?

"Crystalline stones seem to have an affinity for holding Mana. The actual mechanics are beyond me though."

That the mechanics were beyond even Akihou told Naoto enough to know how rare and powerful such an object was. "Is this what you mentioned when you said you needed to make preparations?"

He nodded. "I asked my father to send me a few items I thought might be useful." He slid the stone into the pocket of his pants and turned toward his pre-packaged lunch.

"What did you mean when you said it was a 'curse'?"

"Geez, you're full of questions today aren't you..." He gave her a half-lidded stare.

"Yes I am... and I'll be 'interrogating' you until I get the answers I need." She quickly readjusted the hat on her head and gave the orange haired boy a confident smirk.

Akihou, who had just finished unwrapping his bento, set his chopsticks down, and gave Naoto a tired glare. It was enough, however, for Naoto give herself a silent cheer. Akihou had given in, it seemed.

"Fine... but..." He smirked. "I have a condition..."

Naoto never liked it when he smirked. Warily, she stared him down. "Name it."

Rather than answer her, he merely held up three fingers..."Three..." he lowered one. "Two..." he lowered another "One..." Her lowered the last one... and Naoto suddenly felt slightly... different. Only when she saw what was spinning on Akihou's finger did she realize why.

"I'm keeping this hat until we're done."

Naoto blushed slightly, but couldn't decide wether it was from embarrassment or anger. Akihou was certainly skilled at throwing off her cool facade. She watched him smirk as he slipped the hat onto his head and picked up his bento to eat.

"Deal." She spoke with a resolute voice that wasn't quite mimicked on her features. "So what did you mean it was a 'curse'?"

Akihou downed some of his lunch and sighed again. "There's something of a family 'curse' on this Manastone." He patted his pocket. "It's passed down to the family heir of every generation. Tradition says not to use the mana gathered inside unless there is -no- other choice."

"Of -every- generation?"

The mage nodded. "The man recognized as the founder of my family bloodline was a magus skilled in the art of moving and storing mana...He -made- this Manastone."

Naoto nodded... only to pause and mentally backtrack. _'Wait...wasn't his family line... like sixty... generations...' _Her eyes widened..."Then that stone is-!"

"Very... very... old... Yes." He smirked at her. "But it's only been used twice in the entire history of my family. To be specific...the twentieth generation used it to seal an ancient demon, and the fortieth generation used it to avert a major magical catastrophe." Akihou's brown eyes followed Naoto's as she did the math in her head.

"That means that..."

"My family believes that there is a 'Twenty Generation' curse on this stone. It gathers mana for 19 generations and, on the twentieth, that mana is used."

"Nine...teen... generations. That must be a ridiculous amount of mana."

"More than a single magus could produce in his entire lifetime. That's why the events where it saw use were all -very- major ones." He went back to eating his lunch, until a thought struck him. "Incidentally, I'm the sixtieth generation..."

"Wait... so that means your family thinks that you're going to use it?" She canted her head to the side, the idle thought of why her hat looked so odd on someone else, coming to her mind.

"They're waiting to see if I do, or if I can break the 'curse.' That's all." He smirked at her as he chewed a piece of meat. "Was that all you wanted, or was there more, Detective-san?"

She growled, knowing he was merely taunting her discomfort in not wearing a hat. "There is!" She turned her gaze away from his, trying to ignore the slight tingling in her cheeks. "I originally came up here to find out, once and for all, why you don't trust Dove."

As if he lost his appetite, and any humor inside him, his face hardened and he set his chopsticks down on his bento. Setting it aside, he linked his hands behind his head and laid back down on the vent.

"It's... not really something that would satisfy a detective like you."

There it was -again-! That rare 'small' voice of his.

"That's fine. I just want to know your reason... that's all." His rapid change in demeanor softened hers.

"Between seeing my memories, and hearing what I've said about the matter..." He seemed to stare at nothing as he looked upwards into the sky. "...I'm sure you've got some idea of what the world of the Magi is like."

She nodded softly at that. "Yes... Insular groups that don't hesitate to use whatever means necessary in order to gain or preserve their knowledge."

"Heh..." His dry laugh seemed to surprise Naoto. "That's just scratching the surface... but it works well enough." Akihou sat up, and leaned forward on his knees. "People who become a 'part' of this world end up killing. It's a simple fact."

The way he spoke about it as if it were an every day occurrence made Naoto shiver.

"They kill... and deaden their nerves to the act... and kill again. Wether its to gain or protect knowledge... or to keep the world at large unaware of our existence...or simply for experimentation...the reasons are so numerous it doesn't really matter." He took a long deep sigh. "The fact of the matter is, most Magi have killed so many people, that they become... -branded- by this... 'feeling.'"

"A... feeling?"

"It's part of how one Magus can tell that someone else is a Magus. Because just about every Magus in existence carries this feeling... this sensation...of a killer."

Naoto's eyes widened as she recalled something Akihou had said before. She quickly withdrew and opened her notebook. "Sie... riechen wie blut..." She paused as recognition registered in Akihou's eyes. "It translates loosely into: 'You smell like blood.'"

Akihou nodded. "I can't really say that I'm experienced enough to pick out a Magus in a crowd merely by this 'smell' but..." He looked directly into Naoto's eyes, and maintained a serious calm. "...That guy... Dove... I don't know who or what he is. I don't know if hes a Magus, a demon, or whatever. I just -know- he's dangerous."

Naoto closed her eyes for a moment. It was crystal clear that Akihou's mistrust was not idly or easily placed. She snapped her notebook closed. "Thank you, Akihou."

"Huh?" The orange haired boy blinked owlishly.

"For being honest with me. At least now I can believe there is more to Dove than meets the eye." The small-framed detective stood up and stretched.

Akihou was still seemingly confused. Even though he lacked evidence, Naoto would take his word as serious. Did she really... trust him, that much?

"I'll be taking this back," She merely smirked, leaned forward, and snatched her hat off his head. "...now that we're done." As she started off, she could only smirk as she heard Akihou clear his throat. She could have sworn she head him muttering something that sounded like, 'Troublesome woman...'

It seemed Akihou wasn't the only one skilled at throwing off cool facades.

She made her way to the stairwell and proceeded down. She didn't even make the fourth floor when her cell-phone began to vibrate.

"Shirogane, here." She snapped it open.

"Hey kid..."

Naoto blinked, she recognized that voice. "Tegakari-san?" He was an older associate of her grandfathers, one that specialized in following the paper trails that people left behind them. She had contacted him before, and he had gotten hold of the file that the school had on 'Gezi Bai.' She was rather confused that he had called her. She'd thought his job had ended when he'd given her the file. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. It's more of what I can do for you." The gruff voice of the older man seemed somewhat hesitant. "You know that I've been tracking people down for your grandfather for over thirty years, yeah?"

"Of course..." The female detective nodded quickly. Her grandfather was a famous detective after all. He had numerous skilled contacts who he went to to find information. Tegakari-san was one of them.

"Well...something jus' didn't feel right with that file I gave you. The one on that Chinese kid." She heard something creak in the background and realized he was probably sitting down at a desk chair. "Onna whim, I decided to do a more thorough check up on him."

Naoto blinked, it seemed someone echoed her feelings of strangeness concerning 'Dove.' "Did you find anything?"

"No... an' that's exactly what scares me."

Naoto stopped dead in her tracks, in the stairwell.

"I checked -every- place I could think of, kid. There ain't a single record, legal or no, of a 'Gezi Bai' entering the country. Not a single certificate, deed... hell... not even a convenience store receipt with this guys name on it. I even went so far as ta call in favors from some friends in the U.S."

The color drained from her face. It seemed Akihou's mistrust was well placed. She'd once heard her grandfather say that there wasn't a single person in Japan that Tegakari couldn't track down... wether they were supposed to be here or not.

That was why she'd called him for help after all.

"I don't know what you got yerself mixed up in, an' I don't wanna know." The gruff voice on the other side of the line took a deep breath and softened slightly.

"But be -careful- kid. Cause 'Gezi Bai'... doesn't exist."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya all! It's been some time hasn't it? I'd blame life, if i hadn't already used that excuse. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter as well... Ahh well... I refuse to give up this story! Not when I've put so much work into it.

Anyway, the next few chapters will be a slight bit easier to write, as they are more planned out than this one ever was. Actually, you can expect at least an intermission soon ^-^

It's 4:30am as I write this... and I hafta wonder why my muses torture me like this... -

Till Next Time R&R as ya like!

-KW


	40. Intermission 9: King of the Sky

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Intermission 9: King of the Sky

How many centuries had it been, since he'd last walked this land? He wasn't quite sure. Time held no real meaning to him. The creatures that scurried around him based their entire lives on 'time.'

But he was not like them...

He strode slowly through the throngs of humans that skittered about, his hands fit snugly into the pockets of his pants. Though it was nearing summer, he wore a thick, black, fur-lined jacket slung loosely over his shoulders, the white-fur neckline wreathing his tanned neck.

The world had... changed... since the last time he'd been awake. It had changed but, he smirked ironically, it was amazing just how much it was the same.

Wood and stone had been replaced by glass and steel. Horses had been replaced by machines.

And yet... he still felt as though he were walking through a nest of insects.

He stopped, brushing some sandy colored hair from his orange-brown eyes. His gaze rose high, staring up at the tall glass buildings that loomed over him.

Skyscrapers.

The very word was utterly conceited.

As if mere ants, piling their hills high, could reach for the clouds.

The arrogance of those who did not realize their own weakness was a laughable thing.

Humans had grown far too numerous for their own good, in the time he'd been asleep. They'd lost their sense of fear. They'd lost their sense of weakness, under the delusion that they were the inheritors of the world.

He couldn't help the feral smirk that found its way to his tanned features.

How blind they were.

They could not see the darkness that approached them. They simply went about their daily lives, shut off from the world around them.

A world full of weaklings.

There were no predators here. No hunters. It was merely a world where the weak preyed on the weak.

And they would soon see their own futility... their own powerlessness.

Perhaps, if any survived the coming judgement, he would allow them to live. He seriously doubted that there would be any strong enough to survive it, however.

He walked slowly through the crowd that seemed to part for him. The tall, tanned, blonde haired man seemed to stand out in stark contrast to the suited folk around him. Handsome, and with all the airs of a true king, it seemed that, subconsciously, people made way for him.

"Stop! Don't!"

He stopped, a high pitched voice drifting up over the dull buzz of the city. He glanced down an alleyway, to find its source.

And he found it with little more than a glance.

A woman was surrounded by three large men. It was rather obvious what was going on, given what he saw. Her clothing torn, the woman was surrounded by the three men in front of her, and the wall of a brick building behind her.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Numerous people had passed this very alleyway, and not a single one took even the slightest interest in it.

Weaklings the lot of them.

"Hey!" One of the three thugs, it seemed, realized they had an observer. He quickly nodded to his compatriots.

The woman, it seemed, was so frozen with terror, that she'd collapsed to her knees and couldn't even run for her life.

As the three thugs stepped forward to harass him, he didn't even so much as turn to regard them. He simply stood, his head canted slightly to the side, just enough to see into the alleyway without turning to actually look at it.

"What tha' hell do ya think yer lookin' at, pretty boy?" One of the thugs, whom he guessed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked at the confused look on their faces. "There's only one thing you find in an alleyway." His orange eyes shifted just slightly to look at the dumpster near him, before shifting back to the three thugs. "Trash."

He turned, smirk still on his face, and walked forward, into the alley. The three thugs, red-faced from his words, took a few steps back.

"Heh..." It was the thug leader again. "You got balls for a foreigner." He certainly didn't look the least bit Asian in any sense. The thug cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and the tanned man. "Care ta repeat yerself?"

The tanned man merely closed his eyes, an amused look on his face.

The thug never even saw the mans hand lash out like a knifes edge.

The thugs companions went wide eyed as they saw their leader stumbled backwards, gurgling unintelligibly. An entire chunk of the thugs throat had been... torn away.

His hand still holding the bloody chunk of flesh, the tanned man merely watched thug fall over. "No... I don't." With that, the macabre chunk of flesh and blood in his hand fell to the pavement below.

"H-holy... shit!" One thug, it seemed, had regained his bearings enough to draw a knife, which he quickly flipped open. He waved it menacingly, however, it seemed to have no effect on the foreign man in front of him.

Which gave him only one choice...

He charged the tanned man, ready to stab him.

However, he was forcefully halted, when he found the foreigners arm pierced straight through his chest. The fact that his entire body had been splattered with blood didn't seem to bother the blonde-haired man at all.

To the sound of tearing flesh and meaningless gurgles, the foreigner raised the man skewered on his arm and violently threw him to the side. The body made one last sickening crack against a brick wall before it landed in a half open dumpster.

The last thug stared in horror at what had just happened to his two compatriots. Crying out in fear he turned and started to run in the opposite direction. That was... until his vision had been blocked. For, in front of him, stood the bloody form of the foreigner, his white-fur lined jacket stained in red blood.

Slowly, the tanned man walked forward, his hands in his pockets again. He walked forward until he came to stand directly in front of the thug. He raised the same bloody hand that had killed the thugs friends and gently placed two fingers on the thugs forehead.

So terrified was he that even as the mans fingers pressed against his forehead, he did nothing.

The poor fool.

The thug never even realized he was already dead, a massive hole ripped into the back of his skull, like a gunshot.

With one last empty thud, the thug fell over into a pile of trash bags.

The blonde-haired foreigner merely chuckled idly, and walked forward. It was then he heard it, a slight whimper. He turned his orange gaze toward the source.

There, sitting in the corner formed from a dumpster and the wall, shivering and fear-stricken, was the woman that the three thugs had been harassing. Her eyes were wide, her face, pale. And yet, she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the bloody 'king' in front of her.

He moved to stand directly in front of her, staring down at her; his hand still dripping with fresh blood.

"P-Please..." She finally managed to find a weak voice. "Please... d-don't kill me..."

He smirked and kneeled down in front of her. His bloody hand reached out and cradled her cheek. "That's good." His orange gaze held her terrified eyes. "That... is exactly how you should be."

He stood again and, the woman noticed, the blood that covered his body began to...evaporate. A hazy red mist, like some kind of bloody aura, surrounded him. "Remember this day, woman, for the rest of your life." Still smirking, he turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to walk off. "Because...begging and pleading for your insignificant life...is exactly what saved you."

By the time he reached the entrance of the alleyway, there wasn't a speck of blood on him. He turned and began walking down the street until he found his path blocked by two figures.

"So you've come at last...Eagle."

Eagle straightened his fur-lined jacket and smirked at the two figures in front of him. "Osprey...Owl..." He walked past them, as if he simply expected them to follow.

"It's time."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Yeesh...a little more gore than I'm used to writing... but its strangely entertaining to kill off peons ^-^;

Anyway, Eagle has finally been introduced! I've an uncolored 'manga' page featuring Eagle and Reiko up on my deviantart account if any are interested. Look forward the the action coming up as Ge-Ni-Us enters its next big arc.

As always, R&R as ya like

Till next time!

-KW


	41. Genius 32: Birds of Prey, Part 1

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 32: Birds of Prey

Part 1

He narrowed his eyes, studying his opponent carefully. This rivalry of theirs had gone on for so long. Too long.

Today he would end it.

Today, once and for all, a victor would be decided.

Ieyaru Reiko flexed an open hand, rolling it into a fist and then back out again. Yes, it had all started back then...

During that first year he'd stayed in Inaba, they had continued to defy one another. And now, tensions had reached a boiling point.

Today, the genius would outwit the one and only creation in all the universe that continually defied him.

It threw all logic and calculation to the wind. Somehow, he would bet that it even defied the laws of physics and the universe itself.

But today he would end it.

He would emerge victorious.

There came the ringing of a bell. Reiko couldn't help but smirk. How fitting. The bell had been rung, announcing to the world that their duel would commence in mere seconds.

And then... ever so slowly, it happened.

...

...

...

The elevator doors opened.

"Damn!" And he'd lost again, and barely kept himself from falling over. Reiko's brow twitched, watching the leftmost elevator, as he stood in front of the rightmost elevator. "It doesn't... make any sense!" He growled as he ran a hand through his ash gray hair.

No matter how hard he tried... he never once was able to stand in front of the proper elevator. If he stood in front of the left one, the right one opened. If he predicted the right one would open, the left one opened. You would think, even by pure chance, that one time out of the countless many he'd come to Junes, that he'd get it right. But he never did. Not once.

For someone like himself, who could easily calculate the statistics, it was utterly mind boggling.

_'They're cursed. They've gotta be. There's just no other explanation.' _With a sigh, he dragged himself into the left elevator before the doors closed.

He was running errands for Yukiko. Or to be more precise, he was running errands for the Amagi Inn by request of both Yukiko and her mother.

He quickly glanced over the list Yukiko had given him.

Groceries. Some house essentials. A few repair related items.

The whole list consisted of very typical things.

He sighed, as the elevator doors opened again, putting him on the third floor. Yukiko's mother had taken just a little too much pleasure in her teasing today.

"Training for the future, she says..." He gave himself a wry smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sorry ta call ya out like this, Kanji." Yosuke sighed softly, leading his taller friend toward the same riverside where he'd fought Reiko once before.

The bleach haired boy watched his senpai oddly. He was acting... off. Evidence to the point being that he'd called Kanji out. While their camaraderie had never been in doubt, theirs wasn't exactly a typical 'friendship' in any regard.

He quickly recanted that thought. That made it sound like they weren't friends. They were. Kanji didn't trust just anyone to watch his back and Yosuke was one of the few whom he did. But it wasn't like the two boys had ever gone out of their way to hang out with each other when the rest of their group wasn't around.

"It ain't a prob, senpai. But, uh..." Kanji stretched idly. His body realized the fact that it was still eight in the morning on a Sunday. It also recognized the fact that he -should- still be in bed and that he currently was -not- there. "What's up? It ain't like ya ta call jus' me out."

Yosuke paused at that revelation. "Yeah..." He ran his hand through his brown hair and gave a troubled sigh, looking down at the Samegawa River. "I guess that's true."

-Now- Kanji was worried. Their strange sort of friendship had usually revolved around teasing and being teased. If Yosuke had anything he needed serious help with, Kanji would have thought he'd go to Reiko or Chie.

"This is gonna sound wrong, but I'll say it anyway." Yosuke resolutely faced Kanji and took a deep breath before continuing. "I need someone strong and stupid to fight with."

Perhaps it was just the strangeness of the situation or merely something beyond him entirely, but Kanji couldn't find himself getting angry at what sounded like an insult. Actually, he found himself being eerily calm at the older boys words.

In a rare moment of clarity, Kanji realized exactly what it was Yosuke was trying to do. Before he had the chance to respond, however, Yosuke seemed to mistake the look on his face.

"Look, It ain't what you think!" The brown haired youth quickly brought his hands up. "I just got something I need to work out for myself, ya know?"

"An' ya can't go ta Reiko-senpai or Chie-senpai, eh?"

"Chie knows me too damn well." Yosuke grumbled lowly. "She'd spot somethin' off real quick." He ran a hand irritably through his brown hair again. "And Reiko's even worse. I feel like he'd see straight through me before we even fought."

Kanji merely grinned and threw his leather jacket to the side. "I getcha, senpai." The sound of his knuckles cracking even overrode the gurgling of the Samegawa. "You want someone tough ta beat on who ain't gonna pick yer head, right?"

Yosuke gave a wry grin at those words. "Sounds about right, yeah."

"It's okay if I beat back, right?"

"It'd be useless if you didn't." Yosuke slid into a ready stance and brought his fists up. "Don't you dare hold back!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Reiko collapsed into one of the chairs at the Junes food court. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he made a mental tally of the things he was supposed to get. "Cabbage? Check. Noodles... check." Every time he picked an item off the list he had long since memorized, his eyes focused on the item in question, sitting in the cart. "Wasabi? Fishcakes? Radishes? Check, check, and... check."

He was about to continue rattling off the groceries he'd been tasked to buy when a sudden shadow loomed over him. Being who he was, however, Reiko ignored the tall businessman staring down at him intently. "Tuna? Check. Chicken? Check."

Apparently unable or simply unwilling to accept being ignored any longer, the businessman cleared his throat. "Ieyaru-san. I am-..."

The gray haired genius killed the sense of irritation spiking up through him before it ever reached the surface. "Finally got tired of stalking me have you, Hayashibara Industries Chief of Staff, Toshimitsu Akira-san?"

The businessman standing over Reiko flinched visibly. "I've come here today to see if you're interested in being hired on to our company. Your skills would warrant you a paycheck that you could-..."

"The answer is going to be the same as the last six times you've asked me Toshimitsu-san." The gray haired boy didn't even look up at the man to whom he spoke. He merely continued to mentally check off his grocery list. "No."

The older man in the spotless black business suit bit his lip. "Your skills could help pave the way to a new, brighter future. Not just for Japan, either. A man like you could-..."

"No." Reiko finally rose his gaze to meet that of the man standing over him. However, he was sure to keep the look on his face completely neutral. "You've asked me by mail, by email, by phone, by video, by fax, and now in person." The gray haired genius casually sat back in the chair, and let a rather acidic smirk spread over his features. "You're running out of available means, Toshimitsu-san. What will you try next? E.S.P?"

"-WHY-?" The frustration that the businessman had apparently been keeping a tight lid on, finally exploded. "Why sit here in this backwater town that barely deserves a spot on the map?" He growled, slamming his hands down on the table beside Reiko. "Why does a man of your intellect...sit here idle?"

Toshimitsu Akira was a man who had what one might call a natural progression in his life. He grew up in a prestigious family. He attended a prestigious school, where he excelled. He was hired on to a prestigious company where he worked his way to the top.

It was then that the president of his company uttered the name, Ieyaru Reiko. And so it became his task to watch over the boy. And he, as a talented man, knew his limits. But what he saw in this gray haired genius was one without limits.

"My level of intelligence has no bearing on the life I wish to pursue." Reiko stood with an almost -intimidating- sense of calmness. "Each man is given the right to live his life how he pleases."

It was because the businessman saw this person in front of him, a man without limits, do what he could only call 'nothing'... It was because he saw such talent which was, in his opinion, utterly wasted... that he was as angry as he was.

"A man of your genius... You could possibly change the entire world. Yours could be a name remembered throughout history if you so wished!" His hands clenched as he desperately tried to face down Reiko's neutral stare. "And yet you sit here, completely -useless-! Why are you so content with -obscurity-?"

Instead of answering the businessman, Reiko gave one last glance at his cart full of groceries. His mood was obviously foul, but he chose to ignore the businessman rather than escalate the argument.

"You're nothing but a coward, Ieyaru-san!" Akira -almost- wished he hadn't said that. The glare he was receiving might have been enough to cause the bushes behind him to wither and die, had he not been in their way.

Reiko got behind the cart, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. As he started to walk past Akira, he uttered something in an ice cold voice.

"Go beg for scraps at someone else's table."

The look that the gray haired boy had given him... had been enough to freeze him on the spot until well after Reiko had left the area.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He took several rapid steps back, desperately trying to regain his balance. He barely had time to adjust himself before a large fist was already bearing down on him.

Sure, this wasn't a fight to the death. Sure, he and his opponent were both unarmed. But things like that went out the window in a serious fight. This wasn't sparring after all. He quickly dodged to the side as Kanji spun, unleashing a backfist aimed directly at his cheek.

Yosuke quickly ducked under it, intent on countering it. But just as he balled his fist, he froze.

Kanji, seeing that his opponent wasn't going to attack, twisted his body to the right and let his left leg fly out.

As if snapping out of a dream, Yosuke blinked, brought his arms down to protect his abdomen, and braced himself. However, the bleach haired youth was far from a lightweight. The force of the impact sent Yosuke tumbling backwards. Agile as ever, however, he brought his hand down to the ground and flipped backwards.

"Wassa matter, senpai?" Kanji grinned. Maybe he was enjoying the chance to fight Yosuke just a little bit too much. "All yer doin' is runnin' away." He flexed his hands, his knuckles cracking loudly in the motion. "Ya can't beat me like that!"

Like a charging bull, Kanji sprang forward with a sense of speed and power that honestly surprised Yosuke. True, he'd fought alongside Kanji plenty of times before but... Being on the other end of the large boys attacks was something else entirely.

In terms of pure physical fighting ability Kanji was second only to Reiko. This was a lesson in that harsh reality. To add to that, while the two of them had just about equal amounts of experience fighting the strange and wondrous creatures of the Midnight Channel... Kanji's experience in fights against humans outweighed his own by a fair margin.

The brown haired boy brought his arms up and narrowly managed to parry one of Kanji's punches. He balled his fist, intent to throw a punch back at Kanji, but... yet again... he paused.

Kanji wasn't nice enough to leave an open invitation like that one alone. He brought a heavy fist across Yosukes face, sending the smaller boy tumbling to the ground.

_'There it was... again...'_ Yosuke growled to himself. Ever since his fight with Vulture, it almost felt like he was being submerged in ice, whenever he tried to attack. The instant he tried to throw even a simple punch, -THAT- memory came back to him.

Of Vulture looming over him. Of that clawed arm piercing his chest.

Of his very -soul- being torn from its fleshy cage.

No matter how many punches he threw, that feeling stopped him cold every time.

"Ya know, senpai..." Kanji kept a neutral gaze on Yosuke as the older boy got to his feet. "I know ya came ta me, cause I'd be the least likely guy outta all o' us to understand what's goin' on inside yer head but...It's plain as day, even ta me."

Yosuke stood, watching Kanji's gaze slowly darken.

"I never woulda though that a guy like you'd be such a coward."

Yosuke visibly flinched. "The hell would you know?" Kanji had struck a nerve, and both of the two youths knew it. "I can't get that damn feeling outta my head!"

"Zat change anything?" Perhaps it was Yosukes bad luck, but in trying to choose the person least likely to 'pick his brain' for this situation, he'd inadvertently chosen someone who was able to see the weakness perfectly. "Yer scared o' that feeling? It don't change the fact that your just bein' scared, right?"

Yosuke paused a moment. It was... simple logic by any standard. But it wasn't wrong.

"You got yer ass kicked, an' pretty much died." Kanji sighed softly, turning to watch the river beside them. "An' now yer scared shitless that it'll happen again."

"I... can't help it." Yosuke looked down. Even Kanji saw through him. "Dammit..."

"An' that's what I mean..." The larger boy sighed and sat down. Somehow, he'd lost his former eagerness. It wasn't any fun to beat on someone who couldn't or wouldn't fight back. "When'd you become such a coward?"

Yosuke flinched again. "You try sayin' that when -your- soul gets ripped outta your chest."

"It don't change a damn thing does it?" Kanji watched Yosuke sit down near him, on the grass banks of the Samegawa. "We've been puttin' our lives on tha line ever since that mess with the Midnight Channel...This ain't no different."

That was... true. Yosuke sighed miserably. All of their adventures so far had always put them on the blades edge. At any time they could have easily died. Put in such a light, it was actually a miracle they'd made it through so many dangers.

It was the height of hypocrisy to say that they would put their lives on the line, and then be scared of the idea that they might lose their lives.

"I ain't Reiko-senpai..But I think he'd agree with me." Kanji turned toward Yosuke with a lopsided grin. "Only -real- idiots ain't afraid in a fight. Hell... I hate sayin' it... but I don't think there was ever a fight where I wasn't afraid..."

"Even though you went and crushed an entire motorcycle gang?" Yosuke smirked back at his friend.

"Hah... 'S why I fought so damn hard. Cause I was scared shitless o' what might happen if I lost." Kanji leaned back, letting himself look up at the sky. "It ain't so bad, bein' scared of dyin'. Lettin' that fear stop ya... that's what makes fer a -real- coward."

There was truth in that, Yosuke admitted. He'd put his life on the line dozens of times in the past. The only difference here was that he'd pretty much lost his life in that last fight. He was only alive by some miracle, at least as far as he was able to tell.

He had to overcome that.

Wether it was Shadows or Kuei... wether he died or not...

He had to keep going forward.

"You ain't a coward, senpai."

If he was afraid of getting killed... then he needed to get stronger.

For the first time since that fight... The cold fear that had been creeping in his heart began to fade.

"I can't believe I got lectured by -you- Kanji." Yosuke chuckled. He looked up toward the clear blue sky and leaned back, mimicking Kanji. "But thanks."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Satou Hikaru lightly swept the area just in front of the old Inn. Just another one of the many varied jobs that needed doing. She -was- a maid after all. But she rather enjoyed working at the Amagi Inn. The Amagi family was kind and treated both her and her co-worker, Maya, like family.

And she had to admit, the hopeless romantic inside her was always cheering the Amagi's young daughter on. Having worked here for several years now, she'd witnessed Yukiko grow up quite splendidly. The girl had been almost painfully shy the first time Hikaru had met her.

Now, she'd grown into a woman in her own right.

And it hadn't gone unnoticed, the part that a certain gray haired boy had played in that evolution.

Honestly, though, Hikaru had found approaching Reiko to be rather... difficult. She didn't quite know what to do with him. After all, the boy seemed -entirely- out of place in such a small rural town. She had a much easier time picturing the boy in a spotless, and expensive, black business suit, stepping out of a limousine.

And yet, here he was, in the middle of nowhere called Inaba. He was playful, and had a laid back personality that cleverly covered up both his intelligence and work ethic. He worked several, seemingly random, part time jobs, and seemed content to live in a small apartment.

It was almost as if, at least in Hikaru's mind, the world had clearly paved out a highway for the boy to travel, and yet he found himself more interested in a game-trail leading in an entirely opposite direction.

The maid sighed softly, as she continued sweeping the front porch. She let her gaze travel over to the side of the old inn where, on a small grassy hill, Reiko was laying with his hands looped behind his head.

"How is he?"

Hikaru jumped in fright, turning to glare at the woman who had snuck up behind her. Maya, her co-worker and compatriot, was also peering over to where Reiko was laying. "Don't -do- that, Maya!"

The smaller of the two maids grinned impishly. "Sorry! Sorry!" She didn't sound sorry in the least. "So?"

"The same as when he came back from Junes." The maid shot a quick glance over toward Reiko. "I'm not sure what happened... And honestly I'm not sure I want to know what happened."

Maya gave her friend and co-worker a knowing grin. Reiko's affable personality had been almost a constant for as long as they'd known him. Even back during that first year he'd stayed in Inaba.

Wether it was a mask set in place to hide his real emotions, or simply his true character, the playful and laid back Reiko was what they'd come to recognize as normal. However, the gray haired youth in front of them was anything but playful and laid back at the moment.

He'd come back to the inn, dropped off the things he'd been tasked to buy, and stalked outside to brood.

Now... neither of the two maids would profess to know the genius anywhere near as well as Yukiko. But for someone who never seemed to brood to be doing exactly that, only proved how annoyed he was.

"Hey look!" Hikaru's voice broke Maya from her inner thoughts. "It's Yukiko-sama."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Smoothing down her crimson kimono, Yukiko silently came to stand just behind where Reiko was laying. Standing near his head, she kept herself as quiet as she could manage.

Yukiko knew Reiko. She knew him better than anyone else.  
That was why she remained utterly silent.

Rather than confront Reiko about his problem, she'd let him confront her about it. Reiko's skill and poise allowed him to, for the most part, easily out-talk the people around him. If she simply out and asked him what was wrong, he'd more than likely divert the conversation away from himself.

That was one of the many things she'd come to understand about Reiko. He came off as a socialite. As someone who was at home in the center of a crowd. But the truth was that it was actually the opposite.

Reiko guarded himself skillfully and thoroughly. So much so that finding the real Reiko could be a difficult task. For anyone but Yukiko, that is.

After several minutes of silence between them, Reiko finally sighed in irritation. Though he'd been laying in the grass with his hands looped behind his head, he now found himself sitting up and grumbling something unintelligible.

Yukiko withheld a smile. She'd won that round, and they both knew it.

"You can be pretty cruel, ya know that, Yukiko?"

There were very few things in the world made Reiko visibly angry. He had a strong personality and a stalwart sense of pride, so Yukiko had -some- idea of what might be weighing on his mind. She gently knelt behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe I am. But I don't think so." She pushed down, lowering Reiko back down into a laying position, with his head resting on her lap.

Reiko blinked, fully aware that at least two sets of eyes were on the young couple. Yukiko was not prone to public displays of affection, and yet she boldly set this situation up. The genius could only sigh... he must be even more off his game than he'd first thought.

"What's wrong Reiko?" She picked out an errant blade of grass from his short gray hair. "Didn't you say it yourself, 'If something's bothering you, talk about it?'"

He gave her a tired smirk. "Way to use my own words against me."

"Practice what you preach."

He sighed softly, bring a hand to rest over his eyes. "A business representative approached me, at Junes."

So it was that after all. Yukiko closed her eyes, letting the sunlight filter down on the two of them. "And? That can't be all that happened... right?"

Reiko gave himself an empty grin. "He said some things that pricked me more than they should." It wasn't like he wasn't used to dealing with those kinds of people. He'd dealt with them for most of his life. "... things that the old me wouldn't have even bothered getting angry over."

"You aren't seriously going to say..." Yukiko clenched the cloth of his shirt, an action that drew Reiko back out of his head. "...that the old you was better than the you now...Right?" Her voice hardened slightly.

Her attitude actually surprised the gray eyed boy.

"Because if you did say something stupid like that, I'd get very mad." Yukiko paused, took a deep breath, and ran a free hand through her long pony tail. "The old Reiko might have been better able to endure insults...But the Reiko here, in front of me, is an infinitely stronger person. A person who doesn't want to be alone."

Reiko relaxed slightly, "I'm just tired of other people deciding what I should do. What I ought to do. And when I don't do what they want, they have the gall to call me a coward? To call me useless?"

That was something she'd come to realize about her boyfriend. Outside of Inaba, his life had been a giant power-struggle between what he wanted, and what the people around him wanted. And now that he'd found something he couldn't let go of, the words of the people he'd long been able to ignore were now affecting him.

That was a good thing, though she'd never say that openly. Reiko's great pride as a genius would be hurt at the idea that being insulted was a good thing, even if it meant that he was becoming more attached to his current lifestyle.

"I don't see how being called 'coward' would even bother you." She had to take a different approach, one that would twist his way of thinking more toward hers. "Reiko... you faced down a -god- and won. You've protected so many people, even if they never realize that."

Reiko looked up to find his gaze held by Yukiko's.

"And I don't believe that any life, no matter what they do, could ever be useless." She placed her hands on either side of his head, making sure he was looking at her. "And moreover... how many people did you help, merely by being there beside them... by talking to them? I'm one such person. Chie-chan and the rest of the group are too. And I'll bet there are many more people like us, that you've helped."

Yukiko almost never grew impassioned. Reiko couldn't even bring himself to utter any kind of defiance to her words.

"There's no way such a person is useless." She reached into the folds of her kimono and withdrew small envelope. "And I think I've got a way to prove it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Heya all. Long time no see, huh? It honestly shocked me, when I saw that my last update was eight -friggin- months ago. It felt like only a week or two ago that I wrote 'King of the Sky.' I've really no excuse other than the ever present 'life.' As much as I'd love to sit down and write all day, every day. I can't...

Fear not, however, as I'll repeat something I've said before. I -will- finish this story... I've put too much time and effort into it. And Besides... I've really grown attached to Reiko ^_^;


	42. Genius 33: Birds of Prey, Part 2

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 33: Birds of Prey

Part 2

Reiko swallowed audibly, his eyes fixated on what Yukiko had just handed him. By all appearances, it was simply an envelope. But it was still an awe striking item, none-the-less. Not because it was some kind of special paper or anything. The envelope was folded and wrinkled and worn at the edges.

It had obviously been tossed around quite a bit.

But even that wasn't what had struck awe in the gray haired genius.

It was the writing -on- the envelope.

In the very center of the paper was written a single line, in plain English.

"For Reiko. Please send to Dojima Residence, in Inaba Japan"

But it was the writing that surrounded that one line that truly made him awe-struck.

"Amazing... isn't it?" Yukiko smiled softly, watching the sense of wonderment play on her boyfriend's eyes. "I could only understand one or two of them though."

All around that single English sentence, was a literal myriad of scrawling in other languages... all of which said the exact same thing

"This..." Reiko pointed toward a particular scrawling along the top edge of the envelope. "...is Arabic. And over here is French." His finger drew a line to the next strange looking set of symbols. "This is Greek."

He traced a finger over each sentence in turn... each one a translation of the English sentence. Over a dozen different sentences marked the small beat up piece of folded paper, each one written by a different hand and pen. He turned it over in his hands, still closely examining it. "This is Russian and over here is Chinese..."

The one other thing his mind had honed in on was the fact that there was no postage mark on it. Judging by how beat up and wrinkled it was, the lack of a postage mark, and the dozen or so translated languages scrawled acrossed it...

"Yukiko..." There was no doubt this letter had been hand delivered... from person to person, translating the simple request on the front as they went along. "Where did you get this?"

"Chie-chan dropped it off, while you were out at Junes." Yukiko smiled softly. "Apparently a co-worker of Dojima-san's received it from a contact when he'd been working in Shanghai. Dojima-san gave it to Chie... and she gave it to me."

"And you..." Reiko kept his gray gaze on the small piece of paper, as if trying to wrap his mind around its entirety. "...gave it to me."

"Now... I can't say for certain..." The young heir to the Amagi inn absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Reiko's gray hair. "But...do you think someone would go to -all- the trouble this letter must have been through... to send something to a useless person?"

Reiko honestly had no retort. There was nothing to be said, and Yukiko smiled at that silent admission. She watched him carefully start to open the envelope, and withdraw what looked to be two sheets of paper...

No. She corrected that thought quickly. One sheet was a paper, the other looked to be some kind of photo.

Reiko held the photo up and, from her position, Yukiko couldn't make out what was on it. She canted her head to the side, as she read recognition in Reiko's eyes. "What's with the photo?"

Reiko was silent for a long moment.

"Well..." He paused again, as if searching for the right words. "Technically... It's a photo of a dirty, half-naked woman."

Yukiko's fine brow twitched as she paused a moment...unsure if she'd heard him correctly. She quickly played back the words he'd just spoken, realized exactly what he'd said, and snatched the paper from his hands so quickly, Reiko never even saw it leave his hands. "What?"

Her brow twitched again, as she took in the photo.

It was, indeed a photo of 'a dirty, half-naked woman.' The woman in the photo wore a baggy green jump-suit whose top half had been left to pool at her waist. Covering her top was a simple green sports bra. Dirt smudged her bared skin, her hair was slightly frazzled, and she seemed to be sweating ever so slightly. However, none of that seemed able to cover up the woman's natural beauty, nor the smile on her face.

"Wh~at?" Reiko's lackadaisical voice drew her out of her reverie. She turned her gaze down to her boyfriend, who was giving her the most over the top innocent look she'd ever seen. "It's exactly what I said it was..."

She'd been had.

Again.

She could only sigh in defeat as she returned her gaze to the picture. Now that she got a good look at it, there were a few other people around her, men and women both, in much the same state of disarray.

"Who is she?"

"A friend." Reiko smiled softly, as he unfolded the letter that had accompanied the photo. "Remember back, during the first year I was here in Inaba?" At Yukiko's nod, he continued. "I did some part-time janitor work at the hospital. Her shift seemed to cross with mine. So we got to know one-another."

Yukiko studied Reiko's face as he started reading the letter. Yukiko didn't know who the person in the photo was, particularly, but she was grateful none-the-less. Any trace of Reiko's previous foul mood had vanished. It seemed that the letter had, as she'd thought, been an important one.

_"Hey Boya."_

The kimono-clad girl was drawn from her thoughts as she heard Reiko's voice. He appeared to be reading the letter aloud.

_"How've you been, I wonder. Well, I'm sure I don't have to worry too much. After all, you're the type that marches to your own beat, so I think you're probably doing well. You know, I re-wrote that introduction about twelve different times... and even then, that was the best I could come up with."_

_ "Honestly, I really have to wonder if this letter will even reach you. You see, right now, I'm in a place that doesn't even have running water, much less a mail service. I'll be sending this letter with the caravan heading up north. That's the best I can manage, right now. But you know what? My colleagues and I helped stop an outbreak of a nasty virus here."_

_ "The people here were so thankful, they tried to throw us a feast, despite barely having enough to feed themselves. Even though it's just basic medicine... to the people here, it's like magic. I never felt this way, dealing with all the drama at the hospital. I know the difference is just a matter of degree, but out here, I actually feel like I'm making a difference."_

_ "It made me remember why I wanted to become a nurse in the first place. And it made me remember you. After all, it's kind of your fault I'm out here now, right? I'm thankful. I really am. It's because I remembered you, that I had the sudden urge to write this letter. It might never reach you, but I felt as though I needed to write it anyway."_

_ "Do you still have my old Nurse's I.D.? I gave it to you, so that you'd remember the old me. But this feeling of fulfillment made me realize something. I wanted you to see the new me, too. So that's why I sent the photo, so that you'd have something to fantasize over."_

Yukiko sputtered at that. "F-fantasize over?"

Reiko couldn't help the laugh that boiled up out of him. But instead of explaining, he chose to continue reading.

_"I hope you're doing well. You're the kind of guy who can do what ever he sets his mind to. And that's the way you should be. It's because you're like that, that I'm out here in a village that isn't even on a map. It doesn't matter what you want to do. It only matters that you do it... and run over anything that gets in your way."_

_ "That's the way you should -always- be."_

_ "Mishima Sayoko."_

Yukiko took in what she could only call the soft 'glow' of her boyfriends face, as he finished reading the letter. Strangely enough, the letter hadn't been 'just' an important one.

It had been exactly the kind of thing Reiko needed.

A first hand account that he was about as far from a useless coward as a human could possibly be.

She silently hid her satisfied smile, choosing instead to cover it with a cough to gain Reiko's attention. "Fantasize over?" She emphasized each word, trying her best to give her boyfriend a glare.

"Heh..." Reiko merely laughed it off. "Sayoko was possibly the only person I've ever met, who could tease on my level." He had a nostalgic look in his eyes. "We used to go back and forth so much, that some of the other nurses started thinking I was her boyfriend."

"Of which, they were mistaken..." She gave him a half-lidded stare. "Of course."

"Of course." Reiko didn't seem the least bit affected. If anything the letter had put him in a good mood that was so strong it may as well be called invincible. "And I'll prove it." He held up the letter once again.

_"P.S. Are you still with that mousy little girlfriend of yours? You better be. Fruit is always best for the taking when it's forbidden, after all."_

"You see?" Reiko chuckled slightly. "That's just the way she is. It's her own way of wishing us well."

While Yukiko could certainly see what Reiko meant, she couldn't help the twitch in her brow. One part of her was offended at being called mousy, while another was secretly grateful she'd never met this Sayoko. She didn't think she could handle two people so skilled in teasing.

She could barely handle one, after all.

Reiko sat up, and gently put the letter and photo back into the envelope.

"So?" The raven-haired girl smiled softly, staring at Reiko's back. "Feeling better?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"That's good." She idly ran a hand through the ponytail resting over her left shoulder. "Though, I am a little jealous that it was another woman who made you feel better."

Reiko, in the midst of stretching, paused and cast an awkward glance back at Yukiko. "What -are- you talking about?" He gave her a wry grin, leaning back on his hands. "You're a link of the very important chain that got this letter to me, you know. And..." He twisted himself, so that he'd come face to face with her. "In my opinion, the most important link."

Leaning forward, he left a soft kiss on her lips.

As they separated, Yukiko gave her own wry grin. "You're such a flatterer, Reiko."

"It's one of my many skills..." The grin never left his face, as he cast a glance over Yukiko's shoulder, toward the corner of the old Inn. "Right? Fuyuko-san?"

"Hah... Looks like I was caught."

Yukiko spun, her eyes wide. "M-mother! Since when did you..."

"Don't worry." The older woman quickly put her hands up, chuckling softly. "I didn't hear anything important, dear. I know better than to interrupt the tender moments of young lovers." She cackled at her daughters scarlet blush.

"That's not... Well..." Yukiko had always been weak to surprise attacks, and was seemingly unable to form her own defense.

"So..." Reiko had no such weakness. "What did you need, Fuyuko-san?"

"Are you sure you're done? I could just come back later." Mischievous humor still danced in the older woman's eyes.

"We're done!" Yukiko forced out the words, still trying to reign in control over her blush.

Fuyuko merely chuckled. "Well, I'm kind of sorry to ask this, since you just came back from Junes, but there were a few things I forgot to put on the list. I'll be helping serve our guests today, so could you..."

"...go get them?" Reiko gave the older woman a dry chuckle. "I don't mind, really."

"Why don't you go with him, dear?" Fuyuko turned toward her daughter. "It'll be good for you to get out of the house more, anyway."

"I... don't mind." Her cheeks still a little pink, Yukiko finally managed to stand up. "But I should probably change first." She turned to see Reiko up on his feet beside her. "Can you wait five minutes?"

"You ask that, like it's the toughest thing in the world." Reiko's good humor seemed perfectly restored. "I don't know..." Light-hearted sarcasm flowed freely from him. "It sounds hard."

Yukiko merely rolled her eyes, mostly in an effort to keep the smile off her face. She quickly turned and strode inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"How'z it feel, senpai?" Kanji spun, narrowly dodging his opponent's agile kick.

Yosuke paused, flexing his hand into a balled fist. "A little better... but..."

The two youths had re-started their impromptu sparring session. After being 'lectured' by Kanji, it seemed Yosuke had started to overcome the feeling that washed over him when he went on the attack.

"Well... 'S better than nothin' right?" The larger boy launched himself forward, throwing his left fist out. "An' that means we -can- pound it outta ya."

"Yeah..." Yosuke weaved to the right, using his own arm to parry Kanji's attack. "Guess so."

The two boys continued their mock fight, even drawing the occasional wayward or outright worried glance from some of the people passing by.

Yosuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, cursing the noon sun hanging overhead. Summer would officially begin in a few days, but their Spring had been awfully Summer-like right from the beginning.

After exchanging a flurry of attacks, the two boys leapt apart, each sliding back a few feet.

Yosuke blinked, just barely making out a shape looming behind Kanji.

"Freeze! You two are under arrest for disturbing the public!"

Kanji felt something poking him in the back and gulped. "Wha-? Uh... This ain't what it looks like..." Peering over his left shoulder, all he could see was the blue cap that most typical police officers wore. _'Aw... Shit...'_

However, turning his gaze back, he noticed Yosuke merely had a half-lidded, annoyed look on his features. "Ain't that what they call 'an abuse of power,'" He crossed his arms with a sigh. "Chie..."

"C-Chie-senpai?" Kanji spun and nearly face-faulted at what he saw.

Holding her fingers in the shape of a gun, one Satonaka Chie imitated the motion of shooting whilst mouthing out the word 'Bang.' "Hah! Not really." The brown haired girl managed a chuckle. "I'm off duty at the moment, anyway."

She must have -just- gotten off duty, as she was still wearing her police uniform, which Yosuke knew, Chie didn't have much love for. He'd often heard her complaints that it was a pain to run after people in a tight knee-length skirt.

He'd once asked her why she wore the uniform at all, as he'd never seen Dojima wear one. She'd quickly responded by grumbling out how Dojima had told her it was part of her responsibility as a junior detective. Apparently, the comfort of regular clothes was a luxury left for her seniors. Like most things with Chie though, the grumbling eventually stopped and she'd long since grown used to it.

Yosuke had to wonder though, if it was a bad thing, that seeing her in her police uniform was actually a turn on. He'd never dare tell Chie that. At least not for a long time to come, anyway.

Her hand still imitating the shape of a gun, Chie brought her pointer finger to her lips and blew on it. "Gotcha." With a chuckle, she put her hands on her hips. "Though seriously, you guys shoulda picked a better place to spar."  
"Huh?" Still a little flabbergasted to see Chie in her police uniform, Kanji quickly shook the cobwebs from his head. "Whattaya mean, senpai?"

Chie jerked a thumb over her shoulder, at a few of the people that had stopped to watch them. "I was on my way back home when someone stopped me and said 'a couple of kids were fighting by the riverbed.'"

"Well...Guess we're lucky it was you they stopped instead of another officer." Yosuke smirked toward his girlfriend.

"That's exactly right."

"Still..." Yosuke merely rolled his eyes at the smug look in Chie's eyes. "Guess we should call it, here, Kanji."

"Yeah, probably." Kanji idly rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, alright." Chie quickly clapped her hands, scampering behind the two boys and nudging them up the stairs and away from the river. "Lets go get something to eat."

Yosuke flinched. He couldn't help it. It was a trained reflex where Chie was concerned. He just didn't understand how she could eat so much and still retain her figure. His wallet, however, had no trouble remaining thin, as a result. "I ain't treatin'. I don't get paid till next week."

Chie chuckled. "It'll be my treat, cheapskate." As they reached the top of the stairs, the small crowd around them started dispersing.

"I'll take ya up on that offer senpai." Kanji gave a chuckle of his own, his body remembering he hadn't eaten breakfast.

As the three youths started off toward the business district, Chie slowed her pace a little, to match her tired-looking boyfriend. "So?"

"So? What?" Yosuke quirked a brow at her.

She merely gave him an amused stare. "Feeling any better?"

Yosuke stopped, staring wide-eyed at Chie.

"What?" She chuckled. "Didn't think I realized that something was up?"

"Uh... Not really... No." He'd thought that he'd done a decent job of hiding it from her.

Chie merely chuckled, linking her arm with his. "Yosuke, you're an idiot." Along with her light-hearted words, she matched her stride with his. "You've got a long way to go before you can hide something like that from me!"

"Heh." He gave himself a wry smile at that. "Guess that's true. Even Reiko called me a bad liar."  
"So?" Chie gently prodded the conversation back on course.

"Yeah... a little bit, anyway."

"Good!" She smiled brightly, taking hold of his hand. "It's tiring, having to worry about you!"

Even though it was good natured, Yosuke couldn't help the twitch in his brow at her words. "Those words, I'll shoot right back at you."

"Aww, you're worried about me?" The light sarcasm was plain in her voice.

Yosuke merely settled on a fidgeting blush. "Y-yeah... so?"

"No...I'm actually happy to hear it."

Kanji, only a few steps in front of them, did his best to ignore the couple.

Partly for their sake and, honestly, partly for his own.

No, he wasn't jealous!

No, he wasn't desperate for a girlfriend!

The bleach-haired boy could only sigh in defeat. Doing his best to ignore the couple behind him, he set his eyes forward as the trio turned a corner.

A sudden feeling washed over him, as though he'd been drenched in ice-cold water. It was one he'd felt only a few times in the past.

The sudden increase in his heart-beat. The drying of his throat. It was as though warning bells were going off inside him. It was like someone had taken a massive stone block and place it on his shoulders. A heavy 'force' that threatened to press him to the ground. He wasn't a martial artist or anything, but even he knew what this feeling was.

Murderous intent.

"Welcome... to your execution."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yukiko, now dressed in her typical red one-piece dress, fingered the scarf around her neck, as she lightly hummed a melody she couldn't place.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one in a good mood." Reiko chuckled, casting a wayward glance toward the girl beside him.

Yukiko smiled at that. "Maybe it's just infectious." She tightened her grip on Reiko's arm has the pair continued walking toward Junes. The large building with the giant red lettering was just now coming into view. Though Inaba was far from heavily populated, the area around Junes always seemed to be abuzz with people.

"And what, pray-tell, is putting you in such a good mood?"

"I was just thinking..." She turned her gaze toward her boyfriend. Reiko was just tall enough that she had to look up to meet his gaze. "This is something I could get used to."

"Oh? And here I didn't think you were that bold." Reiko's ever-present smirk played out on his face.

Yukiko lightly slapped his arm with her free hand. "I -mean- this..." She swept her free hand over the both of them. "You and I, doing simple things like going to grocery store."

Reiko had been tempted to say something about how she was 'easy to please' but stopped himself. He knew what she meant and, for once, decided not make light of it. "Well... it's not a bad thing, I can certainly agree to that."

Yukiko quelled the sudden urge to blush, as they entered the bustling parking lot. "And here I was expecting another comment from the peanut gallery."

The boy genius coughed, expressly ignoring the pang of guilt that lanced through him. He was about to respond when an all-together different feeling flooded through him.

It was hard to describe. He could only vaguely liken it to what someone would feel like with the blade of a knife pressed against their throat. As though the sharp axe of an executioner was dangling precariously just over his head, threatening to fall at any moment. The proverbial Sword of Damocles.

As though by instinct, he brought his hand up to his face in his patented thinking pose. He could only think of a handful of creatures capable of emitting this feeling.

"R-Reiko-kun?" Yukiko looked at the widened gray eyes of her boyfriend in worry. "What's wrong?"

He turned restlessly left to right. Somewhere. Somewhere in the crowd of people walking around the parking lot... was someone who wanted him dead.

_'Where?'_ He twisted himself around, scanning the crowd as best he could. _'Where?'_

"Over here..." A deep, calm voice rang out over the dull buzz of the crowd. Standing just outside of the reach of the large shadow caste by the Junes building, stood a strange figure. A tall, well built foreigner, by the looks of him. His deeply tanned skin spoke of a lifetime spent under a harsh sun. It contrasted starkly with his sandy blonde hair yet matched the strange orange color of his eyes perfectly.

Though dressed just as casually as any of the people around him, the black jacket he wore over his shoulders made him stand out. The white fur neckline of the garment wreathed his tan neck as though it were a kings regal cloak.

The foreigner casually kept his gaze on Reiko and Yukiko, as if amused by their very existence.

As soon as she set her eyes upon him, Yukiko -knew- what had Reiko so spooked. It was as though the mere act of watching him set off every instinct of fear inside her. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Reiko take a small step forward, sliding the blue kendo-sheath off his shoulders. It would appear keeping their weapons constantly at hand had proven to be beneficial, yet again.

"Well..." Now that Yukiko took a closer look at his eyes, it almost seemed as if they were aglow with fire. Depending on how the light hit them, it changed from yellow to orange in a ceaselessly flickering display. "It appears you're at least a level or two above the rest of this trash. At least enough to realize that your life is about to end."

Reiko steadied himself. He could tell at a simple glance that his man was a Kuei. More over, he could outright tell the creature in front of him was several leagues stronger than any of the recent enemies he'd confronted. "And... you are?"

"Eagle." Finally uncrossing his arms, he stretched out a hand in an inviting gesture. "Why haven't you drawn your sword, I wonder? You should at least struggle a little bit. This is the first time I've been awake in over a thousand years. At least make it worth my time."

Reiko quietly gripped the blue cloth covering his sword.

Yukiko swallowed hard, as she took up a stance beside Reiko. "We can't fight here!" Her gaze darted left and right towards the still oblivious townsfolk.

"Oh?" As though he found the thought entirely novel, Eagle cast his gaze around him just once, to look at the people going about their daily lives. "Why not? You can't honestly think that trash like this..." He swept his hand around him. "will escape with their lives, do you?"

Reiko narrowed his gaze. This was bad in just about every which way -was- bad. They'd completely taken it for granted... the fact that the enemy used that strange black dome to contain their fights. If one of them wanted to fight without it, then Reiko and his friends were in -serious- trouble.

"You should rejoice." Eagle chuckled softly. "You two are actually worthy enough to be elevated -above- these sheep. Even if only just barely." He calmly reset the jacket hanging off his shoulders. "When I was still alive, it was actually considered an honor, you know, to have sheep slaughtered in your name."

The ash colored boy gritted his teeth. What could he do? What could he possibly do? A fight against creatures at the level of these Kuei would inevitably cause serious damage to area around them. If the Kuei in front of him started rampaging... who -knew- the number of corpses that would start to pile up.

He could only lament at his own lack of foresight. They truly had taken that black dome for granted.

A sudden thunderous crack rippled across the sky, causing all eyes to lift toward it. As though a crack had split through glass, a large, jagged line split the sky. And then another, and another, until the sky was literally filled with them.

And then...

The sound of a thousand mirrors shattering all at once deafened the world for a moment.

For a few moments in time, shards colored in blues and whites of a summer sky rained down, disappearing before they hit the soil below. All around them, the world had gone black, and the noon-day sun hung a bloody red over their heads.

"Tch!" Eagle seemed somehow... annoyed. It was almost as though... He -hadn't- expected the black dome to go up. "So that annoying little brat is here after all, is he?"

Reiko kept his gaze steady upon the Kuei in front of him. _'Little brat? Could he possibly mean... Pigeon?' _Reiko roughly shook his head. He didn't have time to contemplate.

"Well... I guess it doesn't really matter, anyway." Restoring his previous confident sense of calm, Eagle returned his gaze to the two Persona users in front of him. "Owl!"

"Yes?"

Appearing behind Eagle, almost as though she'd been standing there the entire time, stood a woman in a long red Chinese dress. Her black hair done up in iconic Chinese buns, the click of her heeled shoes echoed out over the magical silence of the area.

"The boy is mine, and mine alone." He gave an almost feral smirk toward the two humans in front him. "You can do with the girl as you please."

"Such a shame. And here I'd have thought a man like you would have more fun with the girl." Her wine colored eyes narrowed in what Reiko could only call an utterly cold sense of superiority.

"Hmph... I'm awake for the first time in a thousand years... I'd be disappointed with anything less than the strongest of our prey."

Reiko quickly put himself between the two Kuei and Yukiko. It didn't seem like Eagle wanted the black boundary field to go up, but Reiko was thankful for it, no matter the cause. In one fluid motion he unsheathed _'Asagiri'_, his blade ringing with the motion. He quickly threw the sheath off to the side.

"Oh? How cute. He thinks he can protect his little princess." The female Kuei, the one Eagle had called 'Owl' gave the two humans a venomous smirk.

"Separate them." Eagles command boomed out in the silence.

"Understood..." Pushing the hem of her dress aside, she revealed an almost scandalous portion of fine thigh. And there, sheathed in a leather thigh band, was a strange looking dagger. The blade of the strange weapon was -clear- as though the weapon had been made of crystal. On the Hilt of the ornate looking weapon was a small round mirror that acted as something of a hilt guard.

Reiko kept one hand firmly wrapped around the red-colored hilt-wrap of his sword, with the other, he held Yukiko behind him.

Owl merely smirked, holding the strange dagger out. There came a flash, as though the mirror on the hilt of her dagger had reflected some unseen light. But it flashed for only a moment before Owl herself vanished.

A cold sense of fear crept over him. Though Owl had vanished, another presence had also vanished. He slowly glanced over his shoulder.

Yukiko...

...was gone.

"Then... I suppose it's time we began this little game..."

Eagles voice drew Reiko's eyes back to his enemy. No matter how he hated it, he didn't have time to worry about Yukiko. And besides... the genius knew Yukiko was far from helpless.

"Or perhaps I should say... -end- this little game."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto fired three shots in quick succession. Three of the hellish looking hounds she'd already become familiar with fell to the ground with one last pitiful whine. Quickly opening the cylinder of her revolver, she reloaded the now empty slots before slapping it closed again.

She hated it. Hated how these attacks always came so suddenly. It was almost as if the Kuei enjoyed making them wait. Making them wonder.

The Detective Prince took a deep breath.

No. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get carried away. Not when he life was on the line.

There came a series of rapid steps echoing out from a nearby alleyway. Naoto leveled her revolver and narrowed her gaze. If nothing else... this 'world' they were taken to had proven to have no shortage of beasts wanting to claim their lives.

"Naoto!"

The female detective quickly retracted her revolver. "Rise-chan!"

"Oh... good." The idol smiled, feeling immensely reassured at her friends presence.

"Are you alright?"

The idol nodded. "I managed to avoid anything particularly nasty. I was making my way toward Junes, when Kanzeon told me you were near by."

The dark haired detective sighed. "I can't believe they'd attack us in the middle of the day like this. All their previous attacks had happened late in the day."

"Does it really matter when they attack?" Rise swept her hand around them. "As long as they have this dome, it's an instant home field advantage."

"True... but I don't like it." Something was setting her detective instincts off. When tracking down a suspect, you tried to learn about them, what they did, what their habits were, what they liked, what they disliked.

From what little evidence and personal experience she had, this entire setup was completely against their previous pattern. Pigeon, who seemed to style himself as some sort of playwright, moved mysteriously. But at the very least, he'd always held to his patterns.

Which only told her one thing. Someone else was in charge of this particular attack.

"Hey! C'mon Naoto!" Rise's voice shook the lithe girl from her thoughts. "Reiko-senpai was near Junes when this thing went up."

"I see, you're going to regroup with him, then?"

Rise nodded. "Reiko-senpai and Yukiko senpai were near Junes, Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, and Kanji, were a little farther in to the business district."

_'Another break in the pattern.'_ The last attacks had always struck when their group had been almost painfully far apart, almost as though its orchestrator had waited for it. This time, however, their entire group was within the relatively small space of the business district and its nearby areas.

Naoto shook her head roughly again. There wasn't time enough for this. "Let's go, Rise-chan."

This time, however, it was Rise who wasn't responding, instead of Naoto being lost in her thoughts.

"Rise-chan?"

The auburn haired idol seemed almost... vacant._ 'Bells? Why... do I hear... bells?'_

"Rise-chan!" Naoto placed her hands on Rise's shoulders and shook her gently.

_'They're... getting louder...'_ Almost as though she were in a trance, it didn't appear that Rise was at all aware of Naoto's presence._' Are they... Church bells?'_

_'No... those... are...!'_

All of sudden Rise hands snapped to her throat. The action so surprised Naoto that she fell backwards.

"Rise-chan! What's wrong?" The detective was frantic. She had just about no clue what was happening to her friend. And if there was one thing that truly scared the Detective Prince... it was being unable to help her friends.

Gasping, almost as if she were choking, Rise's brown eyes were wide. Tears began leaking from her, even as her pupils became small. "She's... afraid...of something." Naoto realized.

"Na...oto..." Rise's voice was only slightly higher than a whisper. "H-help... me!"

"Rise-chan!" Naoto leapt to her feet and ran toward Rise, only just in time to catch the auburn haired girl as she collapsed into unconsciousness. "What's wrong?"

Naoto forced herself to be calm, forced herself to reign in her wild heartbeat. She slipped a finger over a particular spot on Rise's neck and, finding a pulse, gave a sigh of relief.

At the very least, despite whatever had just happened, Rise was still alive.

The Detective Prince stared out into the darkness...

She -had- to find her friends...

...and quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"All the lonely people..." He smirked, his gaze looking out over the endless black of a world without light. His singsong voice echoing out in the silence. "Where do they all come from?"

The two girls running down below him stopped, each of them breathing hard. They were worriedly glancing around, keeping their senses as alert as they could make. It seemed that neither of them had expected an attack so early in the day.

"All the lonely people..." Apparently, he seemed content to continue singing the foreign sounding song. "Where do they all belong?" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew a small blue gem. Holding it up, as though examining it in the light of the bloody-colored sun that offered no true light, he couldn't help the vicious tinge to his smirk.

"Ah..." The 'thing' contained within the prisms of this small blue gem...could only be called a masterpiece. "Look at all the lonely people."

A crowning jewel to his collection.

"Ah..." Fears were... interesting things. They were capable of changing everything. From the fate of a single powerless man, to the fate of the mightiest of nations. "Look at all the lonely people."

Men and Gods. The living and the dead. All were equal in the eyes of 'fear.'

What then... would someone do with a fear so powerful, so eminent, that it could not be given form without creating a flaw in an otherwise flawless thing? He would have to see, first hand.

Placing the gem in the center of his palm, he tightly closed his fist. Opening it again revealed a fine blue powder, which he promptly let fly in the howling breeze.

"Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name..." He withheld a chuckle, watching the auburn haired girl begin to gasp as though she were choking. Her companion, showing her obvious concern, began to fret even more as the gasping girl collapsed into unconsciousness. "Nobody came..."

"Hmph... your singing sucks."

He turned, seeing that his position on the roof of the building was no longer solitary.

He'd been joined by an angry looking orange-haired boy, dressed in a Yasogami Highschool Uniform, who was currently aiming a bow and arrow made entirely of light, directly at him.

But rather than anger or annoy him, the presence of another on the roof top merely seemed to make him further amused. With one last glance down to the courtyard below, he watched the smaller dark haired girl support her fallen comrade and begin to wander off.

"Where are you looking?"

With that, his rooftop companion loosed the arrow of light he'd been holding nocked. Without so much as flinching, his hand flashed out and -caught- the arrow of light in the middle of its flight.

Slowly, he turned, his eyes beginning to glow as he did so. "Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave..." And ever so slowly, as if he relished each and every moment...a bloodthirsty smirk spread across his lips.

"No one was saved."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hiya again everyone!

The Kuei are making their move! It's time to step it up! Just how will the investigation team fair? We'll just have to see!

Interesting Fact:Even if you max out the Devil Social Link, Sayoko (the nurse) doesn't appear in the True ending. Not in the final fight, nor in the train scene. She's the only human that doesn't appear, if I remember right. The only other one that doesn't appear is Margaret, even if you max out Empress. Though she has her 'special' circumstances (and she also appears in -my- version the true end ^_^)

Anyway, the creative juices finally started flowing again, and we're getting to a part of the story that I've been wanting to write, practically since I started writing Ge-Ni-Us. Look forward to it.

I know I will.

Till next time... R&R as ya like!

-KW


	43. Genius 34: Birds of Prey, Part 3

Persona 4

Ge-Ni-Us

Genius 34: Birds of Prey

Part 3

A sudden feeling washed over him, as though he'd been drenched in ice-cold water. It was one he'd felt only a few times in the past.

The sudden increase in his heart-beat. The drying of his throat. It was as though warning bells were going off inside him. It was like someone had taken a massive stone block and placed it on his shoulders. A heavy 'force' that threatened to press him to the ground. He wasn't a martial artist or anything, but even he knew what this feeling was.

Murderous intent.

"Welcome... to your execution."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanji's eyes went wide.

He didn't need to look, to know that Yosuke and Chie felt it as well.

Standing not more than two feet beside them was a man, leaning idly against a streetlight.

They would have literally walked right by him, had they not felt the spike in murderous intent.

Chie swallowed hard, forcing herself to breath. _'Why?' _She slowly forced gaze to turn to the side, letting her eyes settle on the figure that had just spoken.

_'Why didn't we notice him before?'_

His gray-white eyes, clouded like those of a blind man, opened just a sliver as a small but confident smile spread of his lips. Like Vulture and Shrike before him, the man wore clothing that railed entirely against the modern world. A bright yellow robe, lined in black, and patterned with ornate cross-like objects, fluttered in the slight breeze. A silver necklace stood out over his outfit, bearing a shining medallion shaped like a feather. Crowning all this was a midnight black cloak that wreathed his form.

He honestly looked like he'd stepped right out of an ancient Chinese battlefield.

Yosuke quickly reached for his daggers, hidden in the folds of his jacket, but forced himself to pause. His gaze had caught something moving beyond the cloaked man, on the other side of the street. A child was pointing at the robed Kuei, pointing out the oddity as a child is often prone to do.

His mother was quietly hushing the boy.

Yosuke bit off a curse. If they started fighting now... it would only drag bystanders into the fray.

However, just as the brown haired boy realized this, he witnessed a blue blur move beside him.

Chie narrowed her gaze along the sight of her pistol, aimed directly at the Kuei. "Hold it right there."

Yosuke didn't quite know if she'd thought that far along, but the fact that Chie was still in her police uniform was a boon to them at the moment. It might draw stares, but it would also keep people at a distance, to see a police officer confront someone.

"Oh?"

However, Kanji realized with a chill, the threat of a firearm didn't seem to phase the Kuei at all.

"And what... pray tell, are you going to do... officer?" The white-eyed Kuei was obviously amused at the situation unfolding in front of him. "Arrest me?"

Chie ground her teeth together... Thoughts racing through her head. If they had any kind of confrontation now... it would only draw more people to them.

And that was one thing the youths couldn't allow. They couldn't allow normal people to get caught up in this mess. The Kuei had already killed innocents once before, just to send a message to the persona users.

Life... meant nothing to these spirits.

"But I've done nothing wrong..." The Kuei was still smirking openly, his deep voice steadied at a calm monotone. "Would you arrest, or heavens forbid, kill... an innocent man?"

"Don't gimme that garbage." Chie growled out with such a sense of anger that honestly surprised Yosuke.

The Chie he knew was an energetic, tomboyish girl with a good nature. But now, as he glanced toward his girlfriend, Yosuke only anger in her face.

"You bastards already killed four innocent people." Chie glared at the robed figure in front of her. "An innocent man? There's nothing innocent about you!"

"I believe..." Chie's explosive anger, however, splashed like water against a mountainside when compared to the Kuei's calm demeanor. "you lack a little something called proof." Although he'd been casually leaning against a light pole until now, the Kuei pushed himself off and took a step forward.

"Bastard...!" The three youths, in return, took a step back.

"Don't let 'im get in yer head, senpai." Kanji narrowed his gaze, taking up a stance of his own. "He's jus' tryin' to make us slip up!"

As if to derail their entire conversation, a thunderous crack split the sky, and the sound of a thousand mirrors shattering all at once deafened the world. The cloaked Kuei cast a wayward glance toward the black sky with a bemused expression.

He was well aware of who had set up the black boundary field... Only one among their number was capable of such a feat. _'He probably did it just to spite Eagle too...'_ With a quick shake, he dropped his gaze down in front of him...

...just in time to spot Kanji's large fist.

A loud metallic sound echoed out over the soundless area around them. Kanji's large fist had struck the metallic light pole. The Kuei had calmly moved around the pole and had his back to the three youths.

"Get outta the way, Kanji!" Chie yelled out, watching the Kuei walk out into the street as though he hadn't a care in the world. The bleach-haired boy ducked out of the way just in time to see Chie fire off several rounds from her gun.

However... none of the bullets would hit their target. They were intercepted by a large pillar of earth that had, almost soundlessly risen from the ground. Chie growled, the pillar had risen so fast that, by the time she'd squeezed off the second shot, she could no longer see the Kuei.

"Human history is long..." As if in spite of the three Persona users, the Kuei appeared to the left of the pillar that had risen up to protect him, a look of dismissal on his face. "But for as much as there is that changes... surprisingly little changes about the humans that make it."

Kanji cracked his knuckles. "There they go again." He shook his head roughly. "Sometimes I gotta wonder if you Kuei bastards came here ta fight, or jus' ta rant." He remembered Shrike had also prattled on and on. He glanced over toward Yosuke, who had since drawn his daggers, and received a nod from the brown haired boy.

The large boy dashed toward their opponent from the right, while Yosuke sped toward him from the right. He lashed out with a kick, while Yosuke's daggers flashed out at their foe. The Kuei, for his part didn't even seem to register that the two boys had started to attack.

"They prattle on and on about justice..." Soundlessly, two more pillars of stone raised themselves from the ground, one intercepting each boys attack. The Kuei didn't even shift his gaze away for a split moment, but rather seemed focused on Chie. "Tell me, little miss -policeman-..." A sickening smile spread across his face. "...What -exactly- is this... justice your lot speaks so highly of?"

"Justice..." Chie growled. He was taunting her. She -knew- he was taunting her. But the feeling rushing through her body as she recalled it all made her want to simply ignore her anger. Using those Magi to attack Reiko out of the blue. Taking Nanako hostage. Killing innocents who had nothing to do with their situation. Attacking her friends for no reason she could make out. Coming far too close to killing Yosuke... "...is making sure bastards like you don't get away with everything you've done!"

She fired and fired and fired again, until finally her gun had run out of ammunition. Once again, however, her bullets were intercepted by a large pillar rising up in front of the Kuei.

The otherworldly spirit however, merely shook his head. "Whatever happened to 'Innocent until proven guilty'?" The three pillars that now surrounded the Kuei were joined by several more, as though the lot of them were encasing the spirit.

"You're just twisting words! You guys came here ta kill us, didn't you?" Yosuke growled as he and Kanji dropped back to Chie's side.

For a time Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji lost sight of their opponent. Suddenly, he seemed to phase directly through the stone, almost as though he was truly the 'ghost' they had thought him to be.

No... Yosuke quickly recanted that thought. He was 'passing through' the stone pillars as though he, himself, was made of stone. The soil flowed around him, grasping on to him as though it were a living creature.

"Honestly... why do you humans bother making rules, if you are just going to ignore them?" The Kuei in front of them widened his sickened smirk, balled a hand into a fist, and slammed it against the pillar he'd just passed through.

"I am Osprey..." The large pillar of stone crumbled and split and, where the pillar once stood, a large halberd with an axe-like blade was impaled upon the ground, hewn as thought from the stone itself . "And I'll say it one more time." With that he grasped the massive stone halberd from the earth and nimbly spun it until it rested over his shoulder.

"Welcome... to your execution."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Then... I suppose it's time we began this little game..."

Eagles voice drew Reiko's eyes back to his enemy. No matter how he hated it, he didn't have time to worry about Yukiko. And besides... the genius knew Yukiko was far from helpless.

"Or perhaps I should say... -end- this little game."

Reiko willed his erratic heartbeat back down to normal. With his 'announcement' Eagles intent to kill spiked up to levels the boy-genius would have called stifling.

With a simple sweep of his hand, a light formed in front of Eagle. He reached out toward it, grasping it as it took the shape of a sword. After a moment, the light began to recede, revealing a sword unlike any Reiko had ever seen before.

He was familiar, on some small level, with the fact that weapons of otherworldly origins far surpassed those made by humans. Even his own _'Asagiri'_ was of such a sturdy make that intercepting blows from a goddess like Izanami didn't even scratch it.

But the sword that Eagle now held in his hands did nothing short of take his breath away.

It was obvious to Reiko's eye that the sword, a cross-hilted longsword, was a masterpiece among masterpieces. The blade, hilt, and guard, all seemed to be made from a single piece of shining metal. His eyes even caught the strange winding, twisting, groove that had been etched into the length of the blade.

Comparing the sword that the Kuei held to even his own, was like comparing a national relic crafted by a world famous master swordsmith to a child's wooden toy sword. That such a gap in quality would be made apparent to even him, who didn't profess any real knowledge of the art of forging swords...

Reiko could only swallow the knot forming in his throat, hard.

The look on the genius' face seemed to amuse Eagle even further. "You've a good eye, boy." He idly held the sword over his shoulder as he strolled forward at a comfortable pace. "It would seem that the tales of your quality, that have reached my ears, weren't lies after all."

"I never expected to hear a compliment from one of you lot."

Eagle merely shrugged, his stroll coming to an end as he stood beside one of the dozens of tombstones that littered the area. Each one a representation of a human from the real world.

"When all you see is sheep..." He lowered the weapon down off his shoulder, idly scraping it against one of the tombstones. "Seeing something that isn't a sheep is worth pausing to look at." He took a step forward, his sword cresting over the cross-shaped tombstone and chinking against another tombstone right beside the first. "I've heard tell that your intellect is something that even the gods would praise...so I'm curious about one thing."

Reiko kept himself as loose as he could with the nearly ever present weight of Eagles murderous aura. The Kuei wasn't the only one gauging his opponent. Reiko could clearly tell... that Eagle was, among Kuei, what that silvery sword was among weapons.

On a level all on its own.

"And... what might that be?"

"This world..." Eagle swept his free hand around, motioning toward the misted and darkened world around them. He took another step forward, his sword still grating against tombstones as he walked. "...is filled with these markers." The Kuei's fiery eyes swept downward toward the next tombstone near him. "Each one of them... represents a human life. Each one of them explicitly states the beginning... and the end."

That... was certainly true. Reiko was familiar enough with this 'world' they were brought to. He'd been brought here often enough anyway. A section of Yomi, the underworld itself, slapped down right on top of the real world. He'd seen these tombstones that the people around him transfigured into when the black barrier field went up. Names of people marked them. And... under that, were two dates. One was obviously a date of birth. All the people around him had dates set well into the past for that one.

The other number, however, was of dates that had yet to come.

A prediction of the owners death.

"You... who are of uncommon stock. A breed set higher up on the chain than the rest of the trash that pollutes this world. What is your opinion on this fact, I wonder..." Eagle shrugged as his sword scraped against yet another tombstone. "I find it to be utterly... disgusting."

"Human lives... or the world that predicts their end?" Reiko kept his gray gaze steadily on the Kuei. He wasn't quite sure if Eagle was merely trying to lull him into lowering his guard... but he had spoken at length with Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji.

He knew that these spirits of the vengeful dead had a tendency for prose. It was almost as though, through the grudges they themselves fostered, they somehow grew stronger.

Eagle merely smirked at Reiko's question. "Humans... obviously. This black world, itself, isn't bad. It concerns itself only with endings and beginnings." For the first time since Eagle had started talking, his gaze returned to Reiko. "It's a bit dull... but it understands its place. Humans, on the other hand, are something else entirely. Their lives are nothing more than a series of connected moments. Understanding this fact makes it unspeakably easy to predict when their lives will end."

Reiko watched the Kuei sneer at the next tombstone that caught his gaze. "They are born. They live fruitless, dull, and predictable lives. A disgusting gray line, like the dash between the dates marked on these tombstones, that inevitably ends in their deaths." Finally, Eagle lifted his sword up. "And, like the sheep that they are...Even the slightest push from a creature with -real- strength..."

Reiko's eyes widened as he realized what Eagle was going to do. The Kuei had stopped in front of a tombstone as he spoke. The genius saw the 'death' date on the tombstone change from a day that was distant into the future and, in its place, today's date appeared.

Putting all his strength into his legs, he dashed forward...

...just in time to intercept Eagles blade from severing the stone monument in two. Their blades crossed, Reiko's gray eyes met Eagles fiery gaze. Behind his back, however, the date on the tombstone returned to the date in the future that had been inscribed upon it before hand.

"Is that your answer, boy?" Eagle looked down his nose at the ashen colored boy crossing blades with him. "I gave you a wide opening with which you could have struck me down... if only you had let this insignificant piece of trash die."

"It doesn't matter how insignificant that life is..." Reiko narrowed his gaze, forcing himself to ignore the weighty presence of Eagles blood lusting aura. "You don't have any right to it!"

"Hmph! I have -every- right to it. Any hunter has a right to the life of its prey. Any King has a right to the lives he tramples beneath him!" Eagle broke the crossing their swords had made and jumped back, opening some space between him and Reiko. "More over... Your words...they sound hollow to my ears."

"What?" Reiko's gaze widened just a sliver as he took in Eagles words.

"They had no spirit in them, as though you didn't mean them at all." The ornate silver sword that Eagle held was brought forward, pointing toward Reiko. "Surely someone of high intellect, like yourself, has had to fend off these sheep at every turn." The Kuei merely smirked as Reiko's gaze soured. "Surely as the sun rises, they come crawling to you, ceaselessly begging for your aid."

Reiko ground his teeth together. Eagles words tugged at something deep within his heart. It brought several images to his mind. And a voice that sounded eerily like his own.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_ "Go beg for scraps at someone else's table."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Perhaps... that was because it -was- his own.

That line, which he had spoken to the business representative that had approached him at Junes, was hardly alone. He'd given a similar, though not quite as acidic, response dozens of times over as representatives from colleges and business' from around the world had approached him.

That time at Junes had merely been the first time he'd vocalized his annoyance with them.

Eagle, it seemed, had realized the truth of what he'd spoke. "There is no need to hide that fact, boy. It is merely definitive proof that you are above the trash." His smirk widened. "It is the fate of those of us who walk over them. When we walk, everyone watches. When we talk, everyone listens." The spirit swept his blade out to the side.

Eagles authoritative tone brought Reiko back out of his head.

"Rather than hide it, It is a thing to be lauded. The fact that you are above this trash is the very reason I drew this sword." Eagles fiery gaze narrowed as he watched Reiko retake his fighting stance. "I wouldn't waste a sword of this quality on docile sheep. A clawed and fanged beast, capable of devouring sheep, however, might just be worth the time to hunt!"

The genius took a deep breath, focused himself inward, and rid himself of distractions. He released a hand from his sword and held it out, palm up. A glowing card twirled into existence and settled slowly into his palm. "Come to me! Helel!" The card ceased its twirl, and cracked like a plane of glass before shattering completely.

A figure phased into existence in front of the gray eyed boy. It stood slowly, regally, and with a snap, six pure white wings opened. His pale platinum colored hair swaying with the slight breeze, Helel's equally pale form now stood between the genius and the Kuei.

Joy seemed to flash for an instant over Eagles face, before it was swallowed up and faded away. "So -that- is a Persona, is it?" Even he, a True Ancient Kuei, had never seen something like the creature that stood in front of him. He -could-, however, tell that it radiated a sense of power and prestige worthy enough for Eagle to consider him an opponent.

Something -worth- waking him from his thousand year slumber!

He raised his ornate sword and pointed it toward the six-winged angel, an orb of light forming at its tip. Reiko's gaze widened. He recognized this feeling. This magic. Pure energy, unadorned and unattuned to the elements of the world around him. Nothing more than raw power that was eerily akin to his own Megido spells.

It seemed his choice of Persona had been a good one after all. Helel gripped his sword in one hand, and raised his free hand forward, a similar ball of raw energy forming within it.

There was a split moment of silence before the two orbs of light turned into beams of raw energy that collided and tore at each other in an ethereal display of magical might.

"Not good enough!" The calm in Eagles voice had vanished and, in its place, was something that could only be called a feral sense of excitement. However, what surprised Reiko was not the tone of the voice... but from where it came.

He spun quickly, as he heard Eagles voice from behind him. And there he spotted Eagle, with his sword pointed directly at the gray-haired boy. Again, there was a ball of ethereal white light twirling at its tip. Helel's magic had matched Eagles. Reiko wasn't so confident that his own magic could do the same.

Instead, he calmed himself and focused deep into the depths of his heart. He could hardly say he was a master at this... but it seemed like as good a time as any to see the fruits of his training.

As the energy Eagle had spawned began to descend on Reiko in a mass of swirling white light, he stretched out a hand and there...

A second tarot card twirled into it.

Eagle watched with some satisfaction as his magic poured down onto the boy. He didn't so much as flinch when the twirling mass of raw energy exploded, kicking up dust and fog alike. "Well..." He seemed almost disappointed for a moment, as the magical explosion vanished to show nothing more than a blasted landscape. "...I suppose a dog offers little in the way of a challen-!"

He sensed it, on the very edges of his perception. A blade, falling toward him. An intent to end his life. If he hadn't lived his mortal life constantly under such a feeling, he might have missed it entirely. He turned just in time to see Helel's blade slicing right toward his head.

He set his jaw and jumped backwards, so narrowly missing Helel's divine blade that the sword took a few strands of his hair before he managed to get out of range. He slid backwards until something stopped him. It felt like... an open hand?

"Megido."

A blast of raw energy sent Eagle sprawling forward as he twisted himself to regain his stance. His fiery eyes glowering at the source of the magic that seared his back.

"Be careful what you wish for, Eagle."

There, across from the Kuei, stood Reiko, his hand still outstretched from the magic he'd just unleashed. For a single moment, Eagle was left wondering how Reiko had avoided his magic at such a close range. That confusion didn't last long.

Settled behind the ashen genius was an angelic figure... An angelic figure that was -not- Helel. Eagles eyes saw the pale, six-winged angel settle defensively between Reiko and himself. No... This angelic figure was female, her long blonde hair falling over only a single pair of pure white wings. The strange Angel, who had her arms wrapped protectively around Reiko's neck from behind, seemed to be wearing a blindfold with the image of a single eye in its center.

Two angels had heeded his call.

Reiko's gaze and smirk seemed only -slightly- more feral than usual.

"Or you may find yourself devoured by the fangs of that very -beast-!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

The repeated 'whoosh' of his weapon twirling through the air was the only sound that the battle made. Osprey smirked as his massive stone-hewn halberd whirled around him. Again and again, it narrowly struck the youths that prodded at him from three sides.

Chie speedily ducked under the wide axe-like blade of the halberd , still feeling the brush of the breeze from its passing.

Now she knew what they meant with the phrase 'Death's Wind.' She knew it would only be a matter of instants before the blade had circled around and was aimed at her again.

Osprey himself was large and muscular, how he twirled an equally massive weapon around with such ease, was utterly beyond the young detective-in-training. She was quickly forced to backtrack out of the way of the whirling terror.

Kanji growled as he, too, was forced back. Maybe the story would have been different if he'd had his shield, but even then he wasn't entirely confident. The speed and power with which Osprey swung his weapon made him think that any attempt to merely block it would end horribly for himself.

Yosuke also darted inward. This kind of fight was where he'd usually excel. Using the agility he was always so proud of, he narrowly dodged the curved edge whirling its way toward him. Gripping his daggers tightly, he spun, putting all his weight behind the first slash.

A ghost of a smile appeared over Osprey's face as he brought the long haft of his pole-arm to the side, solidly blocking the dagger's slice. However, Yosuke's slice had been, from the very start, nothing but a feint.

The brown haired boy reared back with his other dagger and plunged it straight forward. Like an arrow to a bulls eye, Yosuke's dagger fell toward the Kuei's heart.

"You're too naive..."

That ghostly smirk never left Ospreys face.

From directly in Yosuke's blind spot, a soccer-ball sized stone flew through the air, colliding with the dagger-wielding boy. The blow sent him sprawling back, even as more similarly sized stones fell toward him like a hail of artillery.

Kanji dove forward, grabbing Yosuke by the collar and roughly dragged him out of the line of fire.

Chie took the opening. Osprey's weapon had, for a single moment, stopped moving. She plunged in, intent upon putting the entirety of her strength behind one of her infamous kicks. Though she had made sure to maneuver into one of his blind spots, Osprey casually sidestepped her kick as though he were a reed dancing in the wind.

"Too short sighted..."

He spun his weapon, letting its weight start the rotation, and let the long haft of the halberd collide squarely with Chie's stomach. Bent over the length of the pole, Chie's lungs rapidly found themselves without air.

Grasping his weapon of choice with both hands, Osprey spun. Chie, still bent over the weapon, was carried with the motion and suddenly found herself in the air before solidly colliding with what felt like another person.

Kanji.

The larger boy had started his charge only to have it squarely stopped as he clumsily caught Chie as she was propelled toward him.

"And too impatient..."

The three Persona users found themselves beside each other as they quickly tried to re-establish themselves before the Kuei decided to attack again.

A dry chuckle. Osprey looked at his three young opponents with amusement. "You three aren't especially bad... but you're too used to fighting on a small scale." The Kuei spun his weapon before roughly planting the haft of it into the ground, causing the area around him to crack. The stones he'd 'separated' in the action, instead of falling down to the earth again, rose up to defy gravity and hover around him.

"You children wouldn't last even two seconds on a -real- battlefield."

Chie gulped. He... wasn't wrong, now that she thought about it. Even as a group, the Persona users had never really fought more than a handful of enemies at a time. The spirit in front of them, however, had an entirely different kind of poise. Their last round of engagement had proven that.

A veteran general, a warrior scarred from being in the thick of battle and emerging time and time again with victory. The kind of man capable of 'watching' an entire army at once.

This realization brought another cold thought to Chie's mind. Compared to Vulture, Osprey was almost a polar opposite. That maddened Skull-Collector had an almost obsessive focus on his prey, once battle started. The Spirit before them seemed far more capable of looking at things in a broader, more inclusive view. Vulture... for all the hell he'd put Yosuke and Chie through, was infinitely -weaker- than the Kuei in front of them.

"Not going to attack?" Osprey settled into a stance, that same sense of dry humor about him. "Then I suppose it's my turn..."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, his form seemed to vanish.

Yosuke quickly glanced to the left... nothing. To the right... nothing.

"Shi-... Above!" Kanji yelled out as he dove away. Chie followed suit. However, Yosuke didn't move.

_'It's just like before...'_ The brown haired boy grumbled in his thoughts, his eyes catching Osprey as the large man descended with his halberd aimed directly at him. _'It's just like it was with Reiko's shadow.'_ Their foe 'saw' more than they could...

If things kept going...they were going to lose.

Somehow, Yosuke was sure of that.

If there was anything that could be done to turn the situation around then it had to be done soon. Yosuke crossed his daggers, intending to take the immanent blow of Ospreys halberd. Running wouldn't win this fight.

The halberd's edge descended at a pace that was probably too fast for most to recognize... but for Yosuke it felt like an eternity. _'I'll turn this around...and attack him!'_

A shiver.

As though he'd been thrown into an ice-cold pool.

He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel.

It was almost as though his body were no longer his own.

And the words whispered from his mind into his very soul.

_'I'm... gonna... die...'_

Just like before... He saw it all in slow motion. In place of Osprey and his deadly halberd, what he saw was Vulture... and his deadly claw aimed directly at his heart.

The image played out again... Vulture's claw impaling him straight through the heart. And then it vanished. And then it played again... and vanished... and played again.

_'I'm... gonna... die...'_

That's when he realized it.

Fear had paralyzed him again.

The image of Vulture tearing his very soul from his body played again and again in an overlapping cacophony of sound and image and pure, terrible, cold.

_ 'I'm... gonna... die... again...'_

"Yosuke!"

Something collided into him, just before a horrible rush of wind took his hearing. And all he saw was dark.

But strangely enough... the horrible cold freezing him in place was gone...

A warmth enveloped him and he found that... despite not seeing or hearing anything... the fear that had so paralyzed him was receding.

The ringing in his ears slowly fell away... and his eyes began to refocus...

The brown haired boy found himself covered in something soft, warm, and blue. It took only an instant for him to make the connection.

"C-Chie...?"

"You're really..." a cough, as Chie slowly pulled herself off Yosuke. The two of them had ended up in a tangle of limbs on the ground. "...an idiot, Yosuke." The fondness in her voice matched her strained smile.

Yosuke watched her stand up, realizing she'd taken the brunt of the force of Ospreys attack, if not the actual blade. The two brunettes had been flung several yards back simply by the force of Ospreys blade impacting the earth.

If he'd taken that blade head on...

...then he really -would- have died.

"Stop trying to take everything on your shoulders..." Chie righted herself and glared at the offending Kuei.

He was leisurely dodging attacks from Kanji. Though the flurry of punches seemed to do little more than further amuse the spirit. Every time Kanji found an opening through which he could attack, he was interrupted by a flurry of stones flying at him. The counter-attack styled strategy was only further annoying the brawler.

"We'll watch each others backs... isn't that what you said when you asked me out?" Chie chuckled at that. "Sounds cheesy as hell, now that I think about it."

Yosuke shook his head, as though the fog behind it was finally clearing. He struggled to his feet with a deadpanned glare at Chie's back. "You seemed pretty impressed with it back then..."

She turned just enough to look a Yosuke, while keeping the battle between Osprey and Kanji in her field of vision. "Yes... I am." She didn't bother to hide the slight blush on her features.

Yosuke didn't miss the fact that she was speaking in present tense. He tried in vain to stifle his own blush.

Kanji swiftly dodged the axe-like head of Ospreys halberd as he brought it down before leaping back and opening some space between him and the Kuei. "Can ya -please- flirt later? I could use a hand here, senpai."

"Whose flirtin'?" Yosuke grumbled, a slight smirk on his face as he readied his daggers and took up a stance beside Kanji.

"Seriously... I don't think Yosuke -knows- how to flirt." Chie chuckled, clenching her fists and dropping into a stance of her own.

"Enough with the peanut gallery..." Yosuke grumbled again, glaring at the calm mannered Kuei. Osprey had his heavy stone halberd slung across a shoulder, watching them with the same dry sense of amusement he'd carried the entire time. "Lets wipe that smirk off his damn face!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naoto gasped for breath as she leaned against the wall of a convenience store. They were getting near to Junes.

The small-framed detective shifted slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at Rise.

The idol had a pained look on her sleeping face. Almost as though she were enduring a nightmare of sorts. She was sweating horribly as well... Whatever was afflicting her was not pleasant.

Whatever happened to Rise... it couldn't have been merely coincidence. Could it?

The breaks in the patterns as to how the Kuei attacked. The time. Their respective locations. And now incapacitating the one member of their party at could easily bring them back together.

But... wait.

That was odd.

Naoto grumbled, shifting Rise lightly. She was carrying the idol piggy-back... but her small frame didn't make having to carry someone in this kind of a situation any less of an ordeal.

No... All the previous breaks in the way the Kuei attacked pointed at someone who was far more blunt in terms of personality.

Pigeon was about as far from blunt and easy to read as could be. He was the type to set up a maze filled with devious traps... and watch his prey squirm.

This attack was more akin to a bull parading through a China shop. However, merely incapacitating Rise without revealing themselves... That felt more like the devious maze-master than the proverbial Bull.

Or was Rise's incapacitation really just luck of the draw?

Naoto growled, shaking her head roughly of the thoughts. There simply weren't enough facts to form any kind of hypothesis.

She had to find someone...anyone... and then perhaps turn this paralyzing situation around. Shouldering Rise once again, the Detective Prince darted forward, hoping she avoided any of the nasty denizens this place usually had roaming about.

She rounded another corner and paused... her gaze wide.

Six of those strange angler-like hounds were surrounding a figure whom she couldn't make out. Setting the comatose idol down in the alleyway where she stood, Naoto unholstered her revolver. Whoever it was being hounded by the hounds, as it were, she -could- tell they human. Or... at the very least, had human shape.

Not pausing to doubt herself, she rushed out and fired her weapon, felling four of the half-dozen hounds. The last two turned to leap at her just as she squeezed off the final two rounds of her revolver.

"Sh...Shiro...gane-san?"

Naoto's gaze widened in shock. When she'd told herself to find someone... anyone...

She simply hadn't fathomed something like this.

The person she'd just saved...wasn't someone she'd been expecting to see.

His back pressed against the building, his iconic black Yasogami high uniform torn and bloodied, and his face practically frozen in terror...

There was no way she couldn't know him.

Gezi Bai. Dove. The person her contacts had said 'didn't exist.'

"Y-you... really... are Shirogane-san... right?"

"Dove-san...what are... how are... what's going on?"

"T-that's what I wanna ask!" Quickly glancing left and right, peering into the darkness, Dove finally returned his gaze toward the young detective. "I was just on my way to the store... and everything went black... and monsters... and tombstones..."

Naoto narrowed her gaze. Akihou's words about how Dove 'couldn't be trusted' quickly rang out in her head.

And yet...

He was scared. Of that there was no doubt. She prided herself on seeing through other peoples lies... That was what made her the 'Detective Prince' after all. And all of her senses told her... this man wasn't lying about being terrified.

"Who -are- you Gezi-san?" She kept her gaze as calm as she could manage. "As far as I can tell, normal people can't enter this place." She cast her gaze toward the tombstones that were scattered about the area... each of them a representation of one such 'normal' person.

"Ok... I admit it..." He gave her an embarrassed smile... "I'm a mage. The Clock-Tower dispatched me here to watch Ryuujin-san during his mission... but this... they didn't say -anything- about this!" He swept his hand out toward the darkness.

Naoto's brows raised. Akihou -had- mentioned something like that before. The Clock-Tower sent 'Watchers' out to report on the various missions its operatives underwent. _'Talk about paranoid...'_ If she recalled, Akihou had mentioned that the previous Watcher had retreated in order to hand Sayako over to the Clock-Tower.

Perhaps...

Just perhaps...

Akihou's mistrust had been misplaced.

Dove -had- appeared only -after- Sayako had been taken away, after all.

Shirogane Naoto let out a breath she hadn't remembered holding. "They sent you out here without telling you what was going on?" At his nod, she sighed again. "Long story short...We're Persona users... and there's a group of Chinese Spirits, Kuei, who'd rather have us dead."

"I've -never- seen magic of this level." Dove gulped again. " They must be -real- monsters..."

"They are." Briefly, Naoto remembered her skirmishes with the Kuei Crow. She shook her head and turned to retrieve Rise. "In just about every way I can think of."

"Ah?" Dove turned his gaze back to the detective as she brought Rise out of the alleyway. "Kujikawa-san? Is she alright?"

Naoto could only shrug. "I have no idea. She just collapsed out of no where earlier. It seems like she's having some kind of nightmare... but other than that I have no clue." She set down the comatose idol as Dove knelt on the other side of Rise.

"Sounds like she's been possessed by something." He stretched out a hand to brush away Rise's auburn bangs from her eyes. "Let me see if I can't help her..."

"Alrigh..." Before Naoto could even finish that single word... a strange feeling washed over her. Perhaps it was because of her usually cautious nature... or maybe it was all the training she'd had as a detective capable of spotting the most minute of details... but she couldn't help but wonder...

How had she gone from being completely distrusting of Dove... to being able to trust him with healing Rise...

She didn't have time to act on the revelation though.

A flash of light lanced over her shoulder... so close she could still feel the heat radiating off of it. The bolt of light hit Dove squarely in the center of his collarbone, sending the golden-haired boy flying backwards.

"I thought I told you -not- to trust him!"

That was... "Akihou!" She turned quickly to greet him. "He's a..." Her sentence started petering off as soon as she saw the kind of condition the orange haired mage was in. "...watcher..."

Akihou's form was covered in a literal myriad of cuts and scraps... his once pristine Yasogami uniform had been all but shredded. His orange hair, usually tied back in his iconic ponytail, was loose and matted with blood.

"No..." The orange haired Mage breathed deeply, obviously worse for the wear, and was barely able to maintain the bow of light he was currently holding. "He isn't..."

There came a distinct crackle followed quickly by a sizzle

"Oh me Oh my..."

Dove, who had landed on his back in the street, sat straight up. Akihou's arrow of light still sat, impaled at the center of his collarbone, but at the tip Naoto could now see a complex set of magical runes, not unlike those Akihou wore on his arm. The runes flickered with light one last time before going dark.

"You laced a magic-breaker spell into your light arrows..." Reaching up, almost as though he were plucking a leaf off a tree, he removed the arrow that was stuck into his person. The runic crest shattered like glass and vanished. "And it took me -so- long to make that suggestion crest."

_'Suggestion?'_ Naoto blinked once... twice... and gasped. Suddenly a memory of Akihou rang through her ears...

-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Magic... isn't all fireballs and thunderbolts, you know."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

She cursed herself silently. -That- explained why even someone as cautious as her, complete with forewarning and damning evidence, had let herself trust the mysterious golden haired boy. He'd used a subtle form of magic that made people -want- to trust him.

"I'll praise you... Akihou Ryuujin. For being so stubborn." Dusting himself off slightly, Dove got to his feet, readjusting his coat. "However... I'd have thought someone like you was a bit more intelligent than that."

Naoto gathered Rise in her arms and retreated to Akihou's side.

Dove simply smirked.

"After all, last I left you... " Dove produced a book from the folds of his coat, leafed through a few pages and nodded to himself before snapping the small book closed. " You were little more than a bloodied pile of worthless meat." He shrugged in a showy manner, shaking his head slowly... "I had thought otherwise... but..."

And Naoto felt her blood run ice-cold. She -knew- those mannerisms.

"It seems you truly -want- to be a part of this tragic little play..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hola everyone. Yeah I know what everyone's thinking... What happened to getting the blood flowing? What can I say except that I may well be one of the most fickle writers alive? XD

Either way, here is the final portion of 'Birds of Prey' and now I can truthfully say I'm back to the parts that I've had pretty much planned out since I started writing this story. My own fickleness aside, this 'downtime' between the last Kuei Attack and the 'start' of this Kuei attack was difficult for me to write as it was something of a black hole in terms of story planning. I knew what came before, and knew what came after.

But trudging through this part proved a bigger barrier than I thought it'd be. Oh well... On to the next chapter :)

For those few who might be wondering. Osprey's theme song is 'Crisis Core FF7 - Soldier Battle' and Eagles actually doesn't come from a game. Eagles is 'Tsubasa Chronicle - Catastrophe.' Owls... well I won't spoil her just yet... wait 'n see :)

Till next time, R&R as ya like...

-KW


End file.
